Anime Wrestling Federation Season 4
by NazOwl Takashi
Summary: The final season of AWF is now on FFN! Watch as the boys and girls compete in their respective shows for honor, championships, recognition and everything else in between! Week 1-8 Plus 4 PPVs are up!
1. First Episodes

Hello guys, and welcome to the 4th Season of Anime Wrestling Federation!

Some rules first. Since I got 2 shows instead of one this season, some promos may be summerized if I didn't have much interest in writing it. That way, it's be quicker to get on to the next segment instead of having me taking a long time to think and write the full promos. Yes call me lazy, but at least I'm still updating this fic. :p

Now without further ado, let's get Season 4 started!

Disclaimer: None of the characters used here belonged to be, except for the General Manager.

….

(April, Week 1)

 _ **Male Show, EP 1**_

 _ **Location: Korakuen Hall, Japan**_

 _ **Season 4 commentary done by Dekisugi Hidetoshi (guest), Klein Tsuboi and Kenichi Mitsuba (new, Ninja Hattori Kun. He's pretty much Nobita Nobi. :p)**_

 _ **In Ring Promo #1: Staring Nazirul Takashi and Taiki Kudo**_

The show starts with Nazirul cutting an in-ring promo.

"Hello everybody!" Nazirul called as the crowd cheers. "Alright, good to hear you guys are still as loud as last Sunday. First of all, since this is the Post Anime Mania edition of Battleline, allow me to announce the main event for tonight. Tonight, as a gift to you people before we head back to the US, we will have a Mixed Tag Team Match between 2 Power Couples in this company. That's right folks, for tonight's Main Event, it's going to be the Light and Hope Couple of Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Yagami against the Couple Art Online Kirigaya Kazuto and Asuna Yuuki!" he announced as the crowd cheers before the crowd began to split between the two teams. Second of all, in hopes to fight a new pair of challengers for the Tag Titles, I would like to announce that tonight, 4 Tag Team Matches shall be held where the winners may be the next challengers for Team HeroKazu's titles at the next PPV! And then…"

Nazirul then gets interupted by Taiki Kudo.

"How may I help…"

"Cut the crap Nazirul!" Taiki interupted. "You saw what happened last Sunday right? I got screwed big time!" he complainted.

"And? What should I do about it?" Nazirul asked.

"Don't act dumb Nazirul! Do you realized that I nearly won the title at the Grand Dojo on Animes? It's a travesty and I want you to punish Daisuke for it!" Taiki ordered.

"Look, I understand how you feel after getting screwed Taiki, but then again, you reap what you sow. You screwed Daisuke in the first place, and last Sunday was his turn to screw you back." Nazirul reminded.

"Me? Screwing Daisuke? Sure, I screwed him at the Anime Rumble, but at Last Path?" Taiki questioned. "Should I remind you to this?" he then points to the Titantron.

(Titantron, Last Month)

 _"You? Defeated Daisuke? News flash Taiki, you didn't defeat Daisuke. You beat him after your friends did your dirty job by putting him through multiple glasses! For pulling that dirty trick Taiki, I've decided to screw Shinji from winning the World Title, because after all, there's a saying, 'A Tooth for a Tooth, an Eye for an Eye'. You screwed Daisuke, I deserving screwed Shinji. Now we're even 1 to 1." Chikaru explained._

 _"Hello. Earth to Lulim Pres, allow me to remind you something here… The Monster's Ball Match has NO. DISQUALIFICATION! Anything goes in that match! What my friends did in there are as legal as a headlock! Therefore your reasoning is null, void and only make you look like a spoiled brat simply because I kicked your boyfriend's ass FAIR! AND! SQUARE! Let me repeat that into your thick skull Chikaru. FAIR! AND! SQUARE!" Taiki responded before turning to Nazirul. "Am I right Nazirul? I defeated Daisuke fair and square in that match right?" he asked._

 _Nazirul then thinks about the situation before starting to talk. "Well… as much as I hate you say this, but Taiki's right. In a Monster's Ball Match, everything is legal, including interferences." He answered before turning to Chikaru. "I'm sorry Chikaru, but I don't think you have the rights to protest about what the RR did to Daisuke last Sunday, knowing that Interferences are legal." He apologized._

(Ring)

"Well Taiki, I do remember that. And now I understood your situation. You got screwed by a guy who couldn't accept that he has been defeated fair and square." Nazirul answered as Taiki muttered 'No shit'. "But let me tell you this Taiki. You made him miserable in the first place and he will never stop hunting you down for it." He reminded.

"If he keeps on hunting me down, I'll… no we'll… destroy him again and again until he's retired on a wheelchair." Taiki promised.

"You'll do that if it happens Taiki. As for me, allow me to announce something to cheer you up. Since I already announced the main event for tonight, let me announce that next week, you will face Tsuna once again in an Anime Mania Rematch for the World Title!" Nazirul announced as the crowd cheers. "And to avoid a déjà vu, if Daisuke interferes, he'll be gone for good." He added. "How about it Taiki? Deal or no deal?" he asked while offering a handshake.

"If I said no, I'll be the dumbest man alive. You got a deal Nazirul." He answered while accepting the handshake. He then leaves the ring.

 _ **Backstage Promo #1: Staring The Shounen Knights**_

 _Summary:_

 _Segment between Tsuna, Negi and The Elrics with all 4 men ready for their respective businesses._

 _Tsuna stated that he will beat Taiki next week before moving on to Daisuke who attacked him after the title match at Anime Mania._

 _Negi stated that it's his turn to go after Kirito's Japanese title after forcing Haruyuki to quit with his new finisher._

 _The Elrics stated that they haven't received a title shot for the Tag Titles for a long time, and hopes that they'll win tonight's match before moving on to face Team HeroKazu for the belts at the next PPV._

 _Gon wishes them good luck before noticing that Toriko's absent._

 _Tsuna told everyone that Toriko has left the group as he's currently on 'an adventure of his own' before wishing him good luck on it._

 _Edward joked that Toriko may be teamming up with a chef on his adventure. Tsuna responded with anything can happen when it comes to someone like Toriko. (Tease for a Tag Team between Toriko and Shokugeki no Soma perhaps?)_

 _The Elrics then left to prepare themselves for their match._

 _ **Match #1: Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura vs Celestrial Being**_

 _Notes: Commentary mentioned their rivalry before Anime Mania before mentioning that if Kouji and Kouichi lost, they must start from the bottom of the ladder to get another shot at the titles._

(Bell Rings)

Kouichi and Setsuna starts first for the team. The two locked each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Setsuna pushes Kouichi onto the ropes and drills him with a knee to the gut. After Irish Whipping Kouichi bouncing off the ropes, Setsuna goes for a Lariat only to have Kouichi avoiding it before he bounces off the ropes and knocks Setsuna away with a Tilt-a-Whirl Arm Drag! With Setsuna near the ropes, Kouichi goes to Clothesline him out of the ring only to get elbow tackled away to the face before Setsuna bashes him from behind with a forearm to the face followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Kouichi kicks out.

After punching his face several times, Setsuna picks Kouichi up and slams him face first onto the turnbuckle before turning him around, blasts him with several knees to the gut and tags himself to Lockon. After drilling Kouichi with several Battering Rams to the gut, Lockon Irish Whipped him towards Setsuna before Setsuna catches him and plants him down with a Sidewalk Slam. After bouncing off the ropes and nailed Kouichi with a running knee drop to the chest, Setsuna goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kouichi kicks out.

"Looks like the Celestrial Being are on control throughout the match here." Kenichi observed.

"No kidding. Their defeat at Anime Mania pretty much ruined Kouji and Kouichi's focus, thus allowing the CB to take advantage and dominate throughout the entire match." Dekisugi explained.

After placing Kouichi on a seated position, Setsuna blasts him with a kick to the back before bouncing off the ropes with Lockon making the blind tag and knocks Kouichi down with a Sliding Elbow Smash. Lockon then grabs Kouichi's legs, stomps on his gut several times and proceeded to put him on a Cloverleaf! Despite the submission being applied, Kouichi slowly crawled towards the ropes before finally being able to reach it, freeing him from the hold. As Kouichi crawled to the ring apron, Lockon picks him up from behind and bashes him with several Rope Hung Forearm Clubs before knocking him off the ring apron with the Brouge Kick!

"Kouichi has been manhandled pretty easily, shows you that being a part of Anime Mania does not make you something special." Klein pointed.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7!"

Kouichi slides into the ring only to get stomped several times by Lockon before he turns him around and goes for the pin. (1,2,… Kouichi kicks out) Lockon then lifts Kouichi up and sets for the White Noise, but Kouichi manages to slip away before turning Lockon around and stuns him with an Enzuigiri! As Kouichi crawled towards Kouji, Lockon tags himself to Setsuna before Setsuna grabs his leg and tries to drag him away from the corner. Kouichi, after managing to stand up on one leg, turns around and stuns Setsuna with a Dragon Whip before tagging himself to Kouji!

"Tag made! The fresh wolf are now legal to hunt their prey!" Kenichi reacted

Kouji went to the top turnbuckle and knocks Setsuna down with a Diving Crossbody followed by several punches to the face before rolling away. Once the two gets up, Kouji catches Setsuna's punch, kicks him to the gut, wrenches his arm, went to the second rope and knocks him away with a Springboard Arm Drag. He then stuns Setsuna with a Savate Kick before he goes for the pin with a Northern Lights Suplex!

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Lockon stops the count.

Lockon picks Kouji up and Irish Whips him onto the corner before charging towards him only to get elbow tackled away to the face instead. He then went to the second ropes and kicked Lockon away to the face before climbing to the top turnbuckle. Once Setsuna gets himself up, Kouji proceeded to knock them away with a Double Missile Dropkick, sending them rolling out of the ring!

"No wonder Kouji's emo. At least he didn't have the brain capacity to lose focus after his defeat last Sunday." Klein joked.

As the CB tries to recover, Kouji bounces off the ropes and goes for a Suicide Dive in which Lockon manages to push Setsuna out of the way, eating the Suicide Dive all for himself! Before Setsuna could do anything, Kouichi from the ring apron knocks him down with a Sommersault Plancha!

"The two brothers are everywhere, all thanks to them finally turning the momentum into their favor." Dekisugi observed.

Kouichi picks Setsuna up only to get pushed back first onto the barricade before turning around and eats a Jumping DDT face first onto the floor! After throwing Setsuna back into the ring, Kouji climbs to the top turnbuckle and nails him with the Diving Double Leg Stomp!

"Stomp to the chest! The Wolves are closer to another shot at the belts!" Kenichi cheered.

While Lockon Clotheslined Kouichi into the crowd, Kouji goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…"

Lockon pulls the referee out of the ring and throws him onto the steel steps!

"That was close! Lockon manages to avoid his team for being defeated even by illegal means!" Klein reacted.

Kouji leaves the ring, hops on Lockon from behind and puts him on a Sleeper Hold until Lockon manages to plant Kouji with a Snapmare onto the floor! Once Kouji gets himself up, Lockon knocks him out with the Brouge Kick before throwing him back into the ring and calls for another referee. Setsuna, after recovering himself, waits for Kouji to get up and once he does, Setsuna knocks him out again with the Bullhammer before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the Celestrial Being!"

"And the Celestrial Being advances! Their tactics are questionable, but then again, everything about them is questionable!" Klein cheered.

"With that defeat, Kouji and Kouichi may had to start all over again from the very bottom on the Tag Team Division." Dekisugi reminded.

 _ **Backstage Promo #2: Staring Kuzco and Kronk**_

 _Summary: Simple promo in which they bragged about their victory at Anime Mania Pre-Show before stating that they will NOT be in the pre-show next year. While waiting for Anime Mania 4, Kuzco and Kronk stated that they will become the first cartoon characters to win an AWF Title._

 _ **Backstage Promo #3: Staring the Rookie Revolution**_

 _Summary: Despite being calmed after accepting Nazirul's offer earlier, Taiki blames his teammates for not running in to stop Daisuke at Anime Mania. As punishment, Taiki orders Shinn and Flit to win tonight's match while reminding Zenjirou and Shinji that if they screwed up, they will be kicked out of the RR._

 _Zenjirou and Shinji questioned Taiki's punishment, stating that he can't do that as they are his best friend and his successor respectively._

 _Taiki responded that there will be no bias in the RR until he gets the title. Either succeed or get out._

 _ **Promo #1: Hype video for the Black Label Organization (Triage X)**_

 _ **Match #2: Elric Brothers vs Kuzco and Kronk**_

 _Commentators reminded us that Kuzco and Kronk won their Anime Mania Pre-Show Match, although warned that the way they won said match may lead them to a punishment. They also reminded that The Elrics haven't received a title shot for months, with the last time they competed, they lost to Team HeroKazu._

(Bell Ring)

Edward and Kuzco starts first. Kuzco starts off by mocking Ed's height by comparing his height with Ed's which leads to Ed sucker punching Kuzco to the face.

"Not even being a royalty would protect you from harm if you mock Edward's height!" Dekisugi reminded.

Kuzco gets up and shoved Ed away before shouting, "Nobody Punches a Royalty like that! Nobody!" Ed then shuts him up by Uppercutting him, leading to Kuzco retreating himself to the corner and tags himself to Kronk.

"Sick him! Eat that beansprout!" Kuzco ordered.

The two confronted each other at the middle of the ring before Kronk shoved Ed away and flexes him muscles to show his size advantage. Ed responds by punching Kronk several times, bouncing off the ropes and slides through a Clothesline by Kronk before getting up and knocks him away with an European Uppercut! As Ed walks towards Kronk, Kronk grabs Ed's throat by surprise until Ed manages to break free by kicking his gut several times and blasts him chest with several Knife Edge Chops.

After tagging himself to Alphonse, the Elrics Irish Whipped Kronk bouncing off the ropes before knocking him with a Double Dropkick! With Kronk near the ropes, the Elrics goes to Double Clothesline him out of the ring, but Kronk manages to run through the Elrics before bouncing off the ropes and knocks the Elrics down with a running shoulder tackle! After Kronk knocks Ed down with a Headbutt to the face, Al hops on his back and goes for a Sleeper Hold only to have Kronk planting him down with a Snapmare! He then catches Ed and throws him away with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex!

"That's my friend right there folks! Royal bodyguards has no limits to what they can do!" Kuzco pointed.

"Looks like the Elrics are too rusty to even fight with a pair of royal idiots." Klein observed.

Kronk picks Al up from behind and slams him face first onto the corner before turning him around and drills him with several Battering Rams to the gut. After tagging himself to Kuzco, Kronk blasts Al with an Open Hand Chop to the chest before allowing Kuzco to drill him with a flying forearm to the face. After Irish Whipping Al onto the other corner, Kuzco charges towards him only to have Al moving out of the way, sending Kuzco face first onto the corner instead before Al goes for a Schoolboy Pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Kuzco kicks out.

Once the two gets up, Al dodges a Clothesline before putting Kuzco on a Crucifix Pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kuzco kicks out.

Once the two gets up, Al throws a kick which was caught by Kuzco. "No kicks allowed towards the Emperor!" Kuzco shouted, but Al proceeded to shut him up with a Dragon Whip anyway.

"Kuzco has been cocky and loud mouthed ever since his Anime Mania win, but now he might need to shut up and stop underestimating a pair of Tag Veterans like the Elrics." Dekisugi observed.

After Al makes the tag, Ed enters the ring and knocks Kuzco down with two Clotheslines in a row before planting him with an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a Discus Clothesline! Kuzco then rolls out of the ring and surrounds himself with his companions, protecting him from any harm…

… until the lights went out!

The lights then went back on…

… with all of Kuzco's companions already collapsed on the floor, allowing Ed to walk away which leads to Al knocking Kuzco down with a Suicide Dive! Back in the ring Kronk goes for a Pounce on Ed only to get sent out of the ring instead. After Al throws Kuzco back into the ring, Ed waits for him to get up and once he does, Ed knocks him down with a Trouble in Paradise before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"The Elrics has returned to the Tag Team title scene!" Kenichi cheered.

"Forget about that! How did Kuzco's companions ended up lying on the floor?" Klein questioned.

While Kronk checks on Kuzco…

… the lights went out again!

As the lights went on…

… Beyond the Grave appeared behind Kronk!

"Don't turn around Kronk! Sometihing beyond death awaits you!" Klein begged.

Kronk slowly turns himself around and gets his throat grabbed by Brandon before he Chokeslams Kronk! Kuzco, after pulling Kronk out of the ring, retreated from Brandon's wrath.

"I think that's payback for what happened at Anime Mania folks! Kuzco's people tried to strip Mika, and now Brandon is set to put an end to them!" Kenichi cheered.

"Brandon's a monster! Just because Kuzco's civilians tried to strip Mika's clothes off doesn't mean that he's allowed to kill them! Put an end to his temporary life already!" Klein complained

 _ **Backstage Segment #4: Staring the Shounen Knights.**_

We can see the Knights watching the match.

"Well, looks like the Elrics are back into the title hunt." Negi said.

"I just realized. Since I'm the World Champ, they are now closer to the Tag Titles while you're closer to the Japanese title, looks like this group are getting closer to winning all titles in this company." Tsuna explained.

"If that happens Tsuna, we might find a threat bigger than The Answer and the RR, because this threat will stop at nothing in order to dethrone us." Negi reminded.

"Relax Negi, we won 2 wars in a row. Our next war won't be that hard right?" Tsuna responded before the door knocks.

"I'll get it!"

Gon opens the door, revealing… Recca Hanabishi and… Natsu Dragneel?

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" Recca called.

"Long time no see Recca! Glad to see you here again." Tsuna replied.

"Hey Luffy, when did you dye your hair to pink?" Gon asked.

"Wait what? I'm not Luffy dude." Natsu answered.

"Say Recca, who is this 'Not Luffy' guy?" Tsuna asked.

"Hold on." Negi interupted. "Aren't you the guy who hated Luffy last year?" he asked.

Natsu sighed. "Yes. I'm the guy who wants to destroy Luffy last year. But ever since I lost to Luffy, I fell like I want to apologize to him for what happened last year. So um… can you tell him that I'm sorry?" he asked.

"We'll try… if we can contact him from his pirate ship of course." Negi answered.

"So anyways, since me and Natsu has been friends in JAW as of late, mind if you let him join the group? Granted, he's no Luffy, but a new friend would make this place merrier." Recca asked.

"If anything, I would like to fill the spot that Luffy left in this group." Natsu added.

"Well, we already filled Luffy's spot with me and Negi being leaders." Tsuna replied. "And we could accept you to the group Natsu. Although you might want to impress us first." He added.

"In that case, mind if you keep on watching, because me and Recca will be in action tonight." Natsu asked.

"Alright Natsu. Impress us first, then you're in." Tsuna answered.

"Thanks. I'll show you what I can do tonight, even if I'm not Luffy." Natsu promised.

"Don't push yourself too hard Natsu. We're finding new members, not Luffy's successor." Negi reminded.

"Good luck on tonight's match Luf… I mean Natsu." Gon wished.

"Um… you're not going to wish me luck aren't you?" Recca called.

"Whoops… sorry Recca. Got too busy with Luf… I mean Natsu." Gon apologized. "Good luck to you too." He wished.

"You're not going to drive your fist onto Gon's head aren't you?" Tsuna asked.

"What makes you say that?" Natsu asked as Tsuna saw Natsu clenching his fist.

"Uh… nevermind. Good luck though. Hopefully you'll make it all the way till you two faced Ed and Al." Tsuna replied.

"If you excuse us, we'll be preparing ourselves for tonight's match. Later." Recca said as he and Natsu leaves the Knights.

 _ **Backstage Segment #5: Staring the Chimeras**_

 _Summary: The Chimeras are heading to the ring as we go to Commercials._

 _ **Backstage Segment #6: Staring Emperor Kuzco**_

We can see a scared Kuzco trying to run away until he accidentally bumped on someone.

"Get out of my…" Kuzco were silenced as he saw… Dandy.

"Hey Your Majesty. How are you and you people doing today?" Dandy asked.

"You! Did you sent him out of pure revenge? Admit it! You can't stand seeing me beating you twice!" Kuzco questioned.

"Whoa whoa whoa there little Emperor. I have nothing to do with what that Beyond the Grave fella just did to you." Dandy answered. "As a matter of fact, you are the reason why he's after you. You did ask your people to try and strip his master naked at Anime Mania you know?" he reminded.

Kuzco, couldn't think of a respond, frustuatedly pushed Dandy away before leaving the scene.

"Good luck at escaping death Your Majesty, because I already did that multiple times… baby." Dandy wished.

 _ **In-Ring Promo #2: Staring the Chimeras**_

The Chimeras are already in the ring.

"Forget about the Knights. Forget about the Rookie Revolution and Forget about Takeru and Hikari, because the big story coming out after Anime Mania is the fact that we, the Chimeras, has finally gotten rid of Simon the Digger for good! That's right! We did something that not even the RR could do, and now that he's gone, pretty sure his teammates from last Sunday are sulking that they lost to us." Masaru bragged. "Now that these so called 'Tough Men' and 'Trainers' are gone, we would like to move on to bigger things, and that is capturing one titles after another, starting with the Tag Team Championship! Tonight, witness as the Spirit Detectives shall lead the Chimeras into adding another title into the title history! Yusuke, Kuwabara, show the world what you got as one of the many Veteran Tag Teams in Fiction Wrestling." He ordered before the Chimeras leaves the ring.

 _ **Match #3: The Spirit Detectives vs Inaba Investigation Team**_

The Detectives immidiately goes after the Inaba Scoobies which leads to both teams slugging it out before the bell even rings.

(Bell Rings)

After knocking Yosuke down with a Headbutt to the face, Yusuke goes after Kanji before he and Kuwabara beats him down. Yosuke from behind knocks Yusuke down before punching Kuwabara until he's on the corner. Yusuke from behind turns Yosuke around and drills him with a Heart Punch, causing Yosuke to collapse and after Yusuke went to the ring apron, Kuwabara goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Yosuke kicks out.

Kuwabara picks Yosuke up and slams him face first onto the corner before tagging himself to Yusuke. After turning Yosuke around, Yusuke proceeded to mock Jotaro by drilling Yosuke with multiple punches until he's on a seated position while shouting 'ORA!' multiple times. Kuwabara then proceeded to stomp on Yosuke multiple times before Foot Choking him until the referee pulls him away. After picking Yosuke up, Yusuke lifts him up on a Delayed Vertical Suplex for a few seconds before dropping him down and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Yosuke kicks out.

"I felt sorry for the Scoobies right now. They have to become desserts for the Chimeras who 72 hours ago manages to eat 4 old school gangstas alive." Klein said in sympathy.

Yusuke picks Yosuke up and Irish Whips him onto the corner before charging towards him only to get kicked away to the face instead. After knocking Kuwabara with a Back Elbow, Yosuke charges towards the corner only to have Yusuke catching him on his shoulder and drives him back first onto the corner instead. After drilling Yosuke's gut with several Battering Rams, Yusuke tags himself to Kuwabara before Kuwabara places Yosuke on the top turnbuckle and blasts him with an Uppercut! He then went to the top turnbuckle and sets for a Super-Plex, but Yosuke manages to stun Kuwabara with several punches to the ribs before the two traded punches until Yosuke stuns Kuwabara with an Uppercut! After kicking Yusuke off the ring apron, Yosuke grabs Kuwabara, stands on the top turnbuckle and nails him with a Sunset Slip Powerbomb!

"Yosuke with a huge counter! Now he has a chance to make the tag to his partner!" Kenichi cheered.

"He better hurry up, because Kuwabara could make a tag at anytime!" Dekisugi reminded.

The two crawled towards their corners and finally makes the tag!

Once the two enters the ring, Kanji dodges a Clothesline by Yusuke before he blasts him with several Boxing Jabs followed by a Bionic Elbow! With Yusuke near the ropes, Kanji goes to Clothesline him out of the ring only to get elbow tackled to the face instead. Yusuke then goes after Kanji only to get a Spinebuster instead. Kuwabara goes after Kanji only to get the same thing as well. With Kuwabara sitting on the corner, Kanji drills him with several punches to the face until Yusuke turned him around and blinds him with a forearm to the face. The two then traded forearms to each other's faces until Kanji kicks Yusuke's gut, grabs his throat and slams him onto the corner before punching his face several times until he's sitting on the corner as well. After moving to the other corner, Kanji proceeded to nail both Detectives with a Bronco Buster!

"Now that's going to question Kanji's sexuality even further, even if that was effective!" Klein reacted.

Kanji then picks up both Detectives before planting them down with a Double Suplex!

"Forget his sexuality! Let's talk about that strength of his!" Kenichi pointed as Kanji goes for the pin while Masaru watches the match with interest.

The referee counts, "1,2,…"

Seiji and Oga distracts the referee! As Kanji chases them away, Yusuke took the advantage by Low Blowing him!

"That's for molesting Yusuke! Now suffer a defeat as punishment!" Klein reacted.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Yosuke stops the count!

Kuwabara picks Yosuke up from behind and throws him out of the ring, but Yosuke manages to hold on the ropes before pulling a Skin The Cat instead. He then trips Kuwabara out of the ring before knocking him down with a Slingshot Plancha! He then went to the ring apron only to eat an elbow to the face by Yusuke instead before Yusuke turns around and gets a Double Leg Takedown by Kanji! Kanji then Slingshots Yusuke onto the ropes before he lifts him up and plants him down with a Sit-Out Powerbomb for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Seiji and Oga attacks the referee!

"Not again! Can the referees catch a break in this place?" Kenichi reacted.

Kanji, despite managing to fight off Seiji and Oga, ended up eating a Power of the Punch by Masaru instead! The Chimeras beats Kanji down until…

"Reinforcements are here, and they had unfinished business with the Chimeras!" Kenichi pointed as Jotaro, Domon and Onizuka heads to the ring

While Jotaro, Domon and Onizuka brawled with Masaru, Seiji and Oga until they are out of the ring, Yusuke lifts Kanji up and sets for the GTS. Kanji however manages to slip away and once Yusuke turns around, Kanji knocks him down with a Discus Elbow Smash! He then lifts Yusuke up and plants him with a Powerbomb before lifting him up again and plants him with a Sit-Out Powerbomb for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the Inaba Investigation Team!"

"The Scoobies has done it! They pulled a huge upset over the roaring Chimeras!" Kenichi cheered

"You call that an upset? They won simply because of Jotaro and the crew sticking their noses on the Chimeras's business instead of fading away!" Klein protested

While the Chimeras retreated into the crowd, Onizuka grabs the mic.

"Where do you think you are going youngsters? What's that? You guys are running away? Instead of calling yourself tough, just admit it and call yourself pussies instead!" Onizuka mocked.

"You may be taken out Simon, but we won't be gone till the very last person falls. Next week, I don't care if we are on a Handicap Match, because we want to fight all 5 of you and show the world that you are all bark and no bite!" Domon challenged.

"Are these guys idiots? 5 on 3 Handicap Match next week? Did they already dug their grave somewhere in the US?" Klein questioned.

"Remember that the Chimeras took out Simon last Sunday, and it's obvious that these 3 wants to avenge him, even if it means fighting every member of the Chimeras at once." Dekisugi explained.

 _ **Backstage Segment #7: Staring Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Yagami.**_

 _Summary: The two can be seen celebrating their Anime Mania victories alongside fellow Digidestined Iori Hida, complete with a cake. Takeru told Hikari that tonight will be the last time they'll see each other as she will be working on Thursday's show from now on. Hikari then told Takeru that she could always see him again once Thursday's show is over. She then asks Takeru to win tonight's match as a farewell gift before the two went on to their separate shows. Takeru answered that they will win tonight's match while hoping that said match won't be the last match they'll be in together._

 _ **Promo #2: Hype video for the Spirit World Warriors (Beyond the Boundary/Kyoukai no Kanata)**_

 _ **In Ring Promo #3: Staring Ash Ketchum**_

 _Summary: Pretty much Ash whining about how he didn't get to Anime Mania despite headlining the first while ending the Pokemon-Digimon War with a victory for the Pokemon side at the second edition. Then Takashi Komuro made his debut by confronting Ash. Commentary puts him over as one of the Aces of ACW._

"Who are you daring to interupting me?" Ash questioned.

"Oh I don't know. Some guy who are annoyed hearing you rambling on and on about not making it to Anime Mania last Sunday." Takashi answered. "You see, while my partner is injured back in my home ACW, I on the other hand will be going solo in AWF. And hearing you rambling on and on makes me want to come here and shut you up." He continued.

"You want me to shut up? Do you know who are you talking to?" Ash questioned.

"I know who you are. You're Ash Ketchum, a guy who couldn't make it to Anime Mania because he has screwed his chances to be in that event." Takashi answered as the crowd cheers. "Do me… no, Us, a favor, stop whining and realize that you are a failure right now, hence the reason why you didn't make it to last Sunday." He advised.

Ash tries for a cheap shot only to have Takashi taking him down before going to put him on a Crippler Crossface, but Ash manages to leave the ring and run away instead.

"If I were you Ash, I'll start from the very bottom if I want to go to Anime Mania." Takashi advised.

 _ **Backstage Segment #8: Staring Kouji and Kouichi**_

 _Kouji apologizes for not being able to win the match for the team. Kouichi told Kouji that it's not his fault before telling him that they could climb themselves back to the top again, even if it takes time. Then Team HeroKazu appears._

"What's the matter you two? Sad because you didn't win?" Hirokazu asked.

"Oh woes them, like it matters because a lost is still a lost!" Kenta laughed.

"You guys went from challenging us to losing in the first round! Japanese Wolves? More like the Japanese Puppies! Good luck at starting all over guys… on second throughts, you guys are too miserable to start all over again!" Hirokazu mocked.

"If I were you emo boy, either you ditch your brother or sign the walking papers and get out of here." Kenta suggested.

Kouji stood up and says, "Just you wait. We'll be back on the hunt in no time." He and Kouichi then leaves the ring.

"What time they'll be back into the hunt?" Kenta asked.

"I don't know. They said they had no time to be back on the hunt!" Hirokazu joked as the two laughed until… The Elrics appeared.

"Let us handle these fools." Edward said as Kouji and Kouichi leaves the scene. "Remember us?" he asked.

"You are one of the teams we've defeated for these shiny belts! Of course we remembered you two!" Kenta answered.

"Although you guys looked different. Like you two happened to be a housewife and a Tsundere respectively these days." Hirokazu observed.

"Do I look like a woman to you? Does Al look mean to you?" Ed asked.

"Of course not! Although you sounded like them." Kenta answered.

"Ahem."

Team HeroKazu turned around… and saw Yosuke and Kanji.

"We heard your jokes, and trust us, it's worst than our friend's (Teddie)." Yosuke said.

"Excuse us? Who are you criticizing our jokes?" Kenta questioned.

"Your future challengers of course. Once we become the No 1 Contenders, you won't be making jokes anymore thanks to my fist." Kanji answered.

"Great. We got a pair of brothers who looked like girls and a monkey plus a gay competing for our belts. What's next? Robot Fanatics?" Hirokazu conplainted before they encountered… the Celestrial Being.

"It's been a long time we haven't see your clown faces." Lockon said.

Team HeroKazu, being cornered by 3 teams after talking trash, runs away from the teams before The Elrics, the Scoobies and the Celestrial Being looked at each other until they leave the scene.

 _ **Match #4: Recca Hanabishi and Natsu Dragneel vs … Rookie Revolution?**_

 _Commentary mentioned that Natsu wants to redeem himself while Recca is back after dissapearing for months. They also mentioned Shinn and Flit being ordered to win or face the consequences by Taiki and the higher ups._

 _Natsu and Flit starts first. The faces dominated at the start of the match until the heels took control after a mistake by Recca. The heels dominated the middle portion of the match until Recca manages to fight back and makes the hot tag._

Natsu enters the ring and knocks Flit away with a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors Takedown followed by a Standing Dropkick! Once Natsu bounces off the ropes, he avoids a Clothesline by Shinn before knocking Flit away with a Baseball Slide! After standing on the ring apron, Natsu avoided Shinn's attempt at knocking him off the ring apron before knocking him away with an Enzuigiri to the face. He then went to the top rope and fly towards Shinn and once Shinn catches him, Natsu sends him out of the ring with a Hurricanrana! On the ring apron, Natsu went to the second rope and goes for a Springboard Moonsault with Flit pushing Shinn away and eats the Moonsault all for himself!

"Now that's a good sacrifice by Flit! He manages to save Shinn from Natsu's crazy offence!" Klein praised.

Once Natsu gets himself up, Shinn knocks him back down with a Big Boot before picking him up and drives him back first onto the ring post! After stomping Natsu several times, Shinn turns around and eats a Flying Clothesline from the ring apron by Recca! While Recca goes after Shinn, Natsu recovers himself and waits for Flit to get him and once he does, Natsu knocks him away with a Running Dropkick! After pushing Recca onto the barricade, Shinn turns around and eats a Running Dropkick by Natsu!

"Natsu's on fire! He's definitely going to be accepted into the Knights as this rate!" Kenichi cheered.

Natsu then goes for a Running Dropkick on Flit only to have Flit moving out of the way, sending Natsu's legs crashing onto the barricade instead! Once Flit enters the ring, the referee ended the count!

"Your winners by Count-Out, the Rookie Revolution!"

"Natsu may had the energy to stand out in the Knights, but completely lacked the memory to remember that you can also win via Count Out!" Klein joked.

"Thanks to Natsu's mistake, the RR advances to the next stage via Count-Out. While Taiki can be relived that his group advance, Natsu on the other hand might want to apologize to the Knights in advance for failing." Dekisugi said.

 _ **Backstage Segment #9: Staring Team Accel Online**_

 _Summary (A/N: Because I can't write a Kirito x Asuna interaction for shit. :p): The couple calms down a frustuated Haruyuki first while Haru's still nursing his injury after his embarassing defeat last Sunday. The couple then talked to the each other with Kirito apologizing for winning via Count-Out at Anime Mania due to him being actually scared of Alucard. Asuna tries to ceer him up by stating that at least he still have the belt and his life intact. She also promises that before they went on separate ways, they will beat Takeru and Hikari as a statement. Kirito added that if they won, they will be the Undisputed Power Couple of AWF, one of the many things he wants together with Asuna._

 _ **Backstage Segment #10: Staring Takashi Komuro**_

We can see Takashi walking around, satisfied after shutting Ash up.

"(claps hands) Bravo! Bravo!"

Takashi turns around and saw… Taiki Kudo.

"I'm impressed of you man. The way to shut Ash's mouth up was amazing!" Taiki praised.

"Alright kid, what do you want from me?" Takashi asked.

"Well, since the way you embarassed Ash is as good as our ways of getting rid of Veterans around the world, I would like to offer you a membership into the Rookie Revolution." Taiki offered. "Right now I'm looking for some new members to keep my group fresh and after seeing how you put Ash into silence, you my friend would be a huge asset for not only the RR, but also for yourself. Imagine this, Veteran Killer Takashi Komuro. How cool would that be?" He continued.

"Sorry Kudo, but even if I want to get rid of Veterans like Ash, I'll do it on my own with no one telling me what to do. That and I rather be with my friends than being with guys like you. Now get lost." Takashi answered before leaving Taiki.

"You ditched us for a fatass and a trio of big boob bimbos? You just made a huge mistake Komuro! Your potential is wasted with them!" Taiki shouted.

 _ **Match #5: Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Yagami vs Kirigaya Kazuto and Asuna Yuuki**_

 _Commentary puts over both couples archivements throughout their career, with Klein obviously wanking Team Accel Online. They also reminded that this may be the last time we'll see the girls again on Wednesday Nights._

The girls starts off first. While the crowd splited for both teams, Hikari and Asuna looked at each other before circling the ring and locked each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Asuna manages to push Hikari onto the ropes before letting her go with a Clean Break. She then catches Hikari's punch and knocks her to the ropes with a punch to the face before drilling her with a knee to the gut followed by several Knife Edge Chops. Asuna then Irish Whips Hikari bouncing off the ropes and sets for a Back Body Drop, but Hikari manages to leap through her and goes for a Sunset Flip pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Asuna kicks out.

Once the two gets up, Hikari dodges a Clothesline and plants Asuna down with a Swinging Neckbreaker before going for the pin. (1,… Asuna kicks out) Hikari then grabs Asuna's legs and sets for an Extreme Leg Drop, but Asuna manages to kick her away instead. After getting herself up, Asuna dodges a Clothesline before grabbing her from behind and sets for a Russian Leg Sweep. Hikari tries to break free with several back elbows to the face, forcing Asuna to push her away in the process. Hikari turns around and goes after Asuna only to get caught before Asuna nails Hikari with a Reverse STO onto the ropes! She then plants Hikari down with a Belly-to-Back Suplex before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hikari kicks out.

Asuna picks Hikari up and sets for a quick finish with the Bloody Sunday DDT, but Hikari manages to stun her with several punches to the ribs followed by a Jawbreaker instead. The two girls then retreated to their corners before tagging themselves to their boyfriends.

"Well, that's all from the girls tonight. Either we have to wait until they make a tag or wait until tomorrow to see them again." Klein said.

Takeru and Kirito confront each other in the middle of the ring until they began to exchange blows onto each other's faces before Takeru knocks him with an Uppercut. He then catches Kirito's punch and knocks him with an European Uppercut before bouncing off the ropes and avoided a Lou Thesz Press by sliding through him. Once the two gets up and turned around, Kirito catches a kick by Takeru before Takeru stuns him with a Dragon Whip and plants him down with a Front Suplex followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Kirito kicks out.

Takeru bounces off the ropes and kicks Kirito to the ring apron with a Baseball Slide before picking him up and eats a Jawbreaker onto the ropes instead. Kirito then from behind goes for a Roll-Up Pin (1,… Takeru kicks out) Once the two gets up, Kirito dodges a Clothesline by Takeru before planting him down with a Swinging Neckbreaker! He then went to the ring apron and nails Takeru with a Slingshot Senton followed by another pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Takeru kicks out.

Kirito pulled Takeru to the middle of the ring and punches his face several times before choking him until the referee pulls him away. After one stomp onto him, Kirito went to the second rope and goes for a Lionsault, but Takeru raises his knees instead, sending Kirito crashing onto them instead! Once the two recovered and got themselves up, Takeru knocks Kirito down with a Double Leg Takedown before nailing him with an Extreme Leg Drop followed by a Front Dropkick and a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kirito kicks out.

Takeru picks Kirito up and goes for a Twisted Hope (Twist of Fate), but Kirito manages to push him away and once Takeru turned himself around, Kirito kicks him to the gut and sets for The Eclipse (Bloody Sunday DDT) only to get Back Body Dropped instead! Once Kirito gets up on the corner, Takeru nails him with a one man Poetry in Motion before he plants him with an Alley Oop Facebuster followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kirito kicks out!

Takeru then waits for Kirito to get up and once he does, he throws a kick which was caught before Kirito plants him with a Capture Suplex! Kirito then waits for Takeru to get up and once he does, Kirito knocks him down with the Codebreaker followed by a Jacknife Pin!

"Codebreaker! Kirito's pulling an upset over the Veteran Takeru here!"

The referee counts, "1,2,… Takeru kicks out!"

"Looks like Kirito has faced the harsh truth. There are people out there who will not be defeated easily by his hands." Dekisugi pointed.

After complaining at the referee for counting slowly, Kirito tries to pull Takeru away from the ropes only to have Takeru holding on to it, forcing the referee to pull Kirito away. Kirito then goes after Takeru only to get kicked away to the face before Takeru grabs him from behind and plants him with the Reverse Twisted Hope! He then picks Kirito up and nails him with the Twisted Hope before climbing to the top turnbuckle and nails him with the Diving Hope (Swanton Bomb) followed by a pin.

The referee counts, (Hikari runs in to stop Asuna from stopping the count) "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the team of Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Yagami!"

 _The commentators mentioned that since Takeru pinned Kirito, he may receive a title shot for the Japanese title in the near future._

 _They also praised Takeru and Hikari as the undisputed Power Couple of AWF after that victory._

 _And this is what you get when you have an unmotivated author to write this match in full instead in summary form._

…

Match Results:

Celestrial Being def. Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura

Elric Brothers def. Emperor Kuzco and Kronk

Inaba Investigation Team def. The Spirit Detectives

Rookie Revolution def. Recca Hanabishi and Natsu Dragneel

Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Yagami def. Kirigaya Kazuto and Asuna Yuuki

A/N: And there you go, the season premiere of AWF Season 4, with some parts shortened in summaries so that I don't have to spend a lot of extra time to came up with what words should I type.

So far we got 4 teams getting closer to a shot for Team HeroKazu's titles, Kuzco being chased by Beyond the Grave, Kirito had not one, but two challengers waiting for him, Tsuna vs Taiki rematch is set, Chimeras war aren't over till everyone on either side dies, Takashi debuts and shuts Ash up and the girls shall no longer appear on Wednesdays.

On the bright side, you can see them again on Thursdays as the premiere to the All Girls Show for AWF is next! Be warned: Do NOT compare this show with CCW XX. It is HIGHLY IMPOSSIBLE for me to make my show as good as Cato's. :p

….

….

….

 _ **Female Show, EP 1**_

 _ **Location: Korakuen Hall, Japan**_

 _ **In-Ring Promo #1: Staring Nazirul Takashi**_

 _Summary: Nazirul welcomes everyone to the premiere of AWF Freedom before announcing that for the show's premiere, Hikari Yagami will defend his title against Ruki Makino in an Anime Mania rematch. He also stated that Asuka Langley Soryu will not be allowed to accompany Ruki tonight to avoid any interferences. Instead, she'll be in action next. He also announces a 4 Way Tag Team Match later on tonight._

 _ **Match #1: Asuka Langley Soryu vs Makie Sasaki**_

 _Commentary reminded that this is Makie's first match in AWF as Shounen Knights' representative._

The two girls locked each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Asuka manages to push Makie away. Makie then tries to push Asuka onto the ropes, but Asuka didn't budge before she punches Makie's back several times, lifts her up and plants her down with a Suplex! Asuka then picks her up from behind and sets for a German Suplex. Makie however manages to break free with several back elbows to the face and once she bounces off the ropes, Asuka grabs her throat and plants her down with a Chokeslam followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Makie kicks out.

"Welcome to the big leagues Makie. Enjoy getting yourself destroyed by girls who are better than you." Klein joked.

"She's not going down that easily though." Dekisugi observed.

Asuka lifts Makie up and goes for the Jacknife Powerbomb, but Makie manages to blind Asuka with several punches to the face instead before sending her face first onto the corner with a Hurricanrana! After recovering herself, Makie drills Asuka with several Battering Rams to the gut before going for an Irish Whip only to have it reversed, sending Makie crashing onto the corner instead. Asuka then goes after Makie only to get kicked away to the face and once Makie's on the top turnbuckle, Asuka grabs her throat and throws her down onto the mat!

"Well, pleasure to see you while you're still alive Makie. Enjoy seeing the end of yourself." Klein said.

Asuka then lifts Makie up and finally nails her with a Jacknife Powerbomb before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Asuka Langley Soryu!"

"That about establishing dominance. Asuka has shown us that she's Ruki's partner for a reason." Klein said.

"The RR has scored one win for tonight so far, and they might score another one with Ruki facing Hikari later on tonight." Dekisugi reminded.

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring Sakura Kinomoto and Nanoha Takamachi**_

 _Summary: The two warmed themselves up for the Tag Match until they are visited by the debuting Fate Testarossa. Nanoha introduced Fate to Sakura before Sakura introduced herself to Fate. Nanoha noticed that Fate has finally made it to AWF in which Fate nodded before telling Nanoha that she felt lonely while she's in AWF. Nanoha told Fate that now that she's no longer alone as the two are in the same company together. Sakura decided that Fate will be second protégé and partner starting today before telling her to watch her and Nanoha being in action tonight._

 _ **Promo #1: Hype video for Kuroyukihime (Asuna/Kuroyukihime Fem!Accel Online Tag Team confirmed?)**_

 _ **In Ring Promo #2: Staring Revy**_

 _Summary: Revy brags about not only her title win at Anime Mania, but also having the honor of slaying the Palmtop Tiger for good. She then issues an open challenge where whoever accepts it will either get a title shot or, in her own words, 'Get Fucked'._

 _Morgiana Fanalis accepts the open challenge. Commentary reminded that Morgiana won the 4 Way Debut Exibition Match last month at Battleline._

 _ **Match #2:**_ _ **Revy vs Morgiana Fanalis**_

As the two confronted each other at the middle of the ring, Revy questions how good Morgiana is before offering a free shot in which Morgiana reponded with a forearm to the face. Revy then knocks Morgiana with a forearm of her own before shouting 'Is That All You Got?', which leads to the two trading forearms onto each other's faces until the two bounces off the ropes and shoulder tackled each other. The two then bounces off the ropes again before Morgiana knocks Revy down with a Flying Clothesline. Once Morgiana turned around, Revy quickly gets up and Uppercuts her away before avoiding a Clothesline and plants her with an Inverted Atomic Drop. After bouncing off the ropes, Revy goes for a Lariat to the back side of Morgiana's head only to eat a Discus Elbow Smash instead! Once Morgiana bounces off the ropes, Revy plants her down with a spinning Spinebuster before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Morgiana kicks out.

Revy punches Morgiana's face several times and chokes her until the referee pulls her away. She then picks her up from behind and slams her face first onto the corner before turning her around and drills her with several forearms to the face. Morgiana then grabs Revy's throat and slams her onto the corner before drilling her with several forearms to the face of her own. She then lifts Revy up and goes for a Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam, but Revy manages to slip away and once Morgiana turned herself around, Revy kicks her to the gut and sets for the Pedigree only to get a Back Body Drop instead! Once Revy gets herself up, Morgiana goes for a Lariat only to have Revy dodging it before grabbing her from behind and plants her down with a released German Suplex! After nailing Morgiana with a Lariat, Revy kicks her to the gut and plants her down with the Pedigree before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Revy!"

"Morgiana put on a surprising good fight against Revy, but sadly for her, what she did is barely enough to put the Divas Champion down." Klein said.

"Revy's not done yet!" Kenichi pointed as Revy pulls out her guns and waits for Morgiana to get up in order to bash her with the guns. "Wait a minute! Reinforcements has arrived to stop Revy's rampage!" he shouted as Chie Satonaka and Hibiki Tachibana runs into the ring and as Revy goes after them, the two knocks her down with a Double Arm Drag, sending Revy rolling out of the ring!

"3 weeks ago Revy destroyed Chie and Hibiki out of anger, and now the two are back and seeks revenge." Dekisugi explained.

"Forget about making open challenges Revy, because you already had 2 girls coming after you." Kenichi said.

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring Hikari Yagami**_

 _Summary: Typical backstage interview to hype up tonight's main event._

 _ **Backstage Segment #3: Staring Highschool of the Dead**_

 _Summary: The trio heads to the ring for their match… not after watching and reaction to fellow teammate Takashi's debut of course._

 _ **Match #3: HOTD (Saeko Busujima and Saya Takagi w/ Rei Miyamoto) vs Star-Lina (Paulina and Star) vs Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi vs Sakura Kinomoto and Nanoha Takamachi w/ Fate Testarossa**_

 _AWF Womens Tag Champs Haruhi Suzumiya and Asuna Yuuki were on guest commentary. Immidiately Haruhi bragged that it doesn't matter how amazing the 4 teams are as they are currently the Tag Champs which puts them above everything else._

 _Sakura and Paulina starts first with both girls doing 'flippy shit' until Saeko and Mikasa tagged themselves into the match, immidiately turning the match from being 'flippy shit' into being a 'slobberknocker' as the two girls wrecked each other with stiff shots._

Mikasa pushes Saeko crashing onto the corner before blasting her with several Battering Rams and tags herself to Ryuko. After nailing Saeko with one European Uppercut after another, Ryuko Irish Whips her onto the other corner before going for a running Uppercut only to have Saeko kicking her away to the face. Star tags herself into the match before climbing to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Flying Crossbody on Ryuko. Ryuko however manages to catch Star before nailing her with a backbreaker followed by a released Fallaway Slam!

Nanoha tags herself in and dodges a Clothesline by Ryuko before putting her on a Crucifix Pin (1,… Ryuko kicks out). Once the two gets up, Ryuko catches a kick by Nanoha before planting her with a Capture Suplex and after Nanoha gets up using the ropes, Ryuko goes to Clothesline her out only to get sent out of the ring instead. After bouncing off the ropes which leads to Sakura making a sneak tag, Nanoha knocks Ryuko away with a Baseball Slide before Sakura knocks her down with a Over the Top Rope Sommersault Plancha! After throwing Ryuko back into the ring, Sakura went to the ring apron and nails her with a Slingshot Senton before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ryuko kicks out.

"Lots of movements in this match. Shows you how quick things can get when you had more than 2 teams in the ring." Dekisugi observed.

"They are wreckless though. One screw up would open them to chances of losing the entire match." Asuna said.

Sakura picks Ryuko up only to get pushed away before dodging a Lariat and goes for a Handspring Back Elbow, but Ryuko catches Sakura and throws her away with a Wheelbarrow Suplex instead! After Sakura crawled to the corner, Ryuko drills her with a Baseball Slide before Mikasa makes the tag and drills Sakura with several forearms to the face. She then lifts Sakura up for a Delayed Vertical Suplex and after a few seconds, she drops her onto the mat before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Mikasa kicks out.

"Now Mikasa's on control by beating on Sakura. Can we pay respect to her before Mikasa finishes her off?" Klein asked.

"Can I celebrate her demise instead?" Haruhi asked back.

"Celebrate, demise, whatever. Do what you want Haruhi." Klein answered.

Mikasa lifts Sakura up and sets for a Powerbomb, but Sakura manages to stun her with several punches to the face before knocking her away with a Hurricanrana! Paulina tags herself into the ring and knocks Sakura down with a Superkick before turning around and knocks Mikasa down with another Superkick! After Paulina tags herself to Star, the duo resespectively Superkicks Nanoha and Saeko down before the two sets for the Double Loser on Sakura only to have Saya tagging herself into the mat from behind!

"Oh come on! Does Saya has to be a party pooper and put an end to the Superkick Party?!" Klein complainted.

After knocking Saya down with a forearm to the face, Saya enters the ring and catches Paulina's Superkick before planting her down with a Dragon Screw! She then goes for the Takagi Special (Surfboard) only to get raked from behind by Star instead and once Saya turned around, Star finally knocks Saya down with the Superkick! She then goes for the pin… which the ref didn't count!

"They are too busy partying to realize that neither of them are legal right now! What idiots!" Haruhi mocked.

"Haruhi's right! The legal girls right now are Saya and Sakura!" Kenichi reminded.

Star-Lina complaints at the referee before ending up eating a Springboard Dropkick by Sakura, sending them rolling out of the ring! She then bounces off the ropes and goes for a Suicide Dive only to eat a Double Superkick in mid air instead! Nanoha enters the ring and quickly knocks Star-Lina down with a Suicide Dive of her own before Saeko, after receiving the tag from Saya, climbs to the top turnbuckle and knocks all 4 girls down with a Flying Crossbody!

"Lolis, Flat Tweens, meet flying boobs of steel! Saeko has knocked everyone down!" Klein reacted.

"How did she fly like that with those things on her chest? Gravity would pull them down onto the floor instead of hitting everyone else?" Haruhi mockingly questioned.

After entering the ring with Sakura, Saeko picks her up only to get several punches to the ribs followed by a Jawbreaker instead before Saeko counters with a Survivor's Guilt (Dean Ambrose's Rebound Lariat)! Once she gets up, Ryuko from behind tags herself into the match and knocks Sakura with a Superkick before avoiding a Lariat by Saeko and drills her with the Senketsu Rush (Multiple Slaps followed by a Spinning Chop followed by a Roundhouse Kick to the side of the head) followed by lifting her up and throws her out of the ring and crashing onto Saya! She then saw Mikasa entering the ring.

"Uh oh… I think we all know what's coming up next…" Dekisugi said.

"Yup. We nearly got killed by that last Sunday." Asuna said.

The two waits for Sakura to get up and once she does, Ryuko and Mikasa finishes her off with The Ascension's Fall of Man!

"Fall of Man! Goodnight Sakura!" Klein reacted as Ryuko goes for the pin while Mikasa stops Nanoha and Star-Lina from breaking up the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the team of Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi!"

"The two girls from two series with the same music composer has finally picked up a win, despite losing at Anime Mania 96 Hours ago!" Kenichi cheered.

While Rei and Fate checks on their respective teammates (except Star-Lina who were pissed by their defeat… and had no third member), Mikasa and Ryuko pointed at Haruhi and Asuna's title belts.

Haruhi stood up and shouted, 'You want this? We pinned you once and we'll do it again! You'll never beat us!'

"Aren't you going to argue with them Asuna?" Dekisugi asked.

"Let her do that herself. Haruhi's the loud mouthed one after all." Asuna answered.

 _ **Backstage Segment #4: Staring Shana**_

 _Summary: Shana meets up with the debuting Willow (Don't Starve) who happens to be a friend of hers on Twitter before the two felt glad that they finally met in the same company. Shana then shows Willow around the backstage area… before Willow, a pyromaniac, burns up a garbage can for fun._

 _ **Backstage Segment #5: Staring Makie Sasaki**_

 _Summary: Makie, still hurt from losing earlier, were checked by her friend Ako Izumi until the two meets with the debuting Sora Nagino (Kaleido Star). Sora laughed at Makie for the fellow performer's defeat before bragging about being a start of the Kaleido Stage. Makie challenges Sora to win a match next week in which Sora accepts, promising to show the world what can an athlete like her do in a wrestling ring._

 _ **Match #4: Hikari Yagami vs Ruki Makino (AWF Womens Championship Match)**_

 _Commentary puts over the fact that Ruki has a huge task in her hands. With the current state of the RR-AWF Branch, losing this match could lead to troubles for Ruki._

(Bell Rings)

Ruki immidiately goes after Hikari only to have Hikari moving out of the way, sending Ruki crashing onto the corner instead. After stomping on Ruki's gut several times, Hikari goes to the other corner only to have Ruki following along before drilling her with a running forearm to the face! She then Irish Whips Hikari onto the other corner before going after her only to get kicked away to the face instead. Hikari then went to the top turnbuckle and knocks Ruki down with the Whisper of the Wind before going for the pin only to have Ruki rolling out of the way instead.

"Ruki wants a quick win, but Hikari saw it coming and manages to fight back." Dekisugi observed.

Hikari then goes for a Slingshot Crossbody only to have Ruki moving out of the way, sending Hikari crashing onto the floor instead before Ruki picks Hikari up from behind and throws her face first onto the ring post! She then picks Hikari up and Irish Whips her crashing onto the steel steps and with Hikari on a seated position, Ruki drills her with a running knee to the face before throwing her back into the ring, enters the ring as well and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hikari kicks out.

She then drills Hikari with several punches to the face before going for another pin. (1,2,… Hikari kicks out) Ruki picks Hikari up and sets for a Suplex onto the turnbuckles, but Hikari manages to stun her with several punches to the ribs only to have her counter attempt stopped with a knee to the gut before Ruki finally Suplexes her onto the turnbuckle! She then picks Hikari up from behind and plants her with a Bridging German Suplex for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hikari kicks out.

Ruki grabs Hikari from behind and goes for a German Suplex, but Hikari manages to knock Ruki away with several back elbows to the face instead. She then went to bounce off the ropes only to have Ruki following along and drills her with a running knee to the gut instead before she lifts Hikari up and plants her down with a Slingshot Suplex followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hikari kicks out.

"Ruki's dominating so far. Shows you how serious she is right now to reclaim the title back to the RR's hands." Dekisugi observed.

Ruki then lifts Hikari up and goes for a Powerbomb, but Hikari manages to punch her face several times before planting her down with a Facebuster! Once the two recovered and got themselves up, Hikari kicks Ruki to the gut and goes for the Twist of Fate, but Ruki manages to push her away instead and once Hikari turns herself around, Ruki goes for a Discus Lariat only to have Hikari catching Ruki's arm and plants her down with a Japanese Arm Drag instead! After drilling the seated Ruki with a Front Dropkick from behind, Hikari picks her up also from behind and plants her down with the Reverse Twist of Fate!

"Reverse Twist of Fate! The Child of Light has started her counter attack against the Digimon Queen!" Kenichi reacted while Hikari goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ruki kicks out.

Hikari picks Ruki up and goes for another Twist of Fate, but Ruki once again manages to push Hikari away and once she turned around, Ruki plants her down with a Spinebuster! She then grabs Hikari's legs and sets to Catapult her only to get kicked away instead. Once she gets up, Hikari goes after Ruki only to get a Flapjack which sends her head first onto the ropes instead before knocking her down with a Discus Lariat followed by a pin.

"Discus Lariat! Off with her head!" Klein reacted.

"And now, Ruki has finally found the right time to put an end to Hikari's life!" Kenichi pointed as Ruki lifts Hikari up and nails her with the Widow's Peak!

"Widow's Peak! The RR shall reclaim their stolen gold!" Klein reacted while Ruki goesfor the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hikari kicks out!

"You got to be kidding me? How the hell did Hikari kick out of the Widow's Peak?!" Klein questioned.

"She's the champion for a reason everyone. She's not going to lost the title 96 hours after winning it at Anime Mania!" Dekisugi reminded.

Ruki quickly lifts Hikari up and goes for a Running Powerbomb onto the corner, but Hikari manages to counter by sending Ruki face first onto the corner with a Hurricanrana instead! Hikari then waits for Ruki to turn around and once she does, she nails her with a Poetry in Motion before catching her and plants her down with the Twist of Fate! She then climbs to top turnbuckle and nails Ruki with the Diving Light (Diving Moonsault) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1, 2, 3!"

"Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Womens Champion, Hikari Yagami!"

"Hikari has pulled an amazing feat for the part 96 hours! Not only she managed to win the title, but also retain it against the same opponent!" Kenichi cheered.

"While Hikari's celebrating, Ruki on the other hand might want to transfer to a lower branch of the RR after that defeat." Dekisugi advised.

The celebration continues until…

… Asuka attacks Hikari from behind!

"Now that the match is over, Asuka can now get involved and beat the living hell out of Hikari!" Klein reacted as Asuka beats Hikari down before lifting her up and plants her down with a Jacknife Powerbomb!

Ruki enters the ring with a mic in hand. "You may have defeated me twice Hikari, but the RR isn't over with you. In 4 weeks, we will fight you for your title again, and this time, it's Asuka's turn to go after it. Good luck at fighting the second child Hikari. You'll need it."

"If fighting Ruki were tough enough, I can't imagine how would Hikari fight against a girl like Asuka." Klein said.

"Another challenge has been set, although unlike her battle with Ruki, her next battle would be a tough one to be taken down." Dekisugi continued.

"No kidding. Hikari's lucky that she and Ruki are on the same size and weight. But facing against a girl like Asuka? I believe her luck has been dried up." Kenichi finished.

 _(Show ends)_

…

Match Results:

Asuka Langley Soryu def. Makie Sasaki

Revy def. Morgiana Fanalis

Mikasa Ackerman & Ryuko Matoi def. Sakura Kinomoto & Nanoha Takamachi, Star-Lina and HOTD

Hikari Yagami def. Ruki Makino (retains AWF Womens Championship)

A/N: And it's done, the premiere to AWF Freedom are finished!

Alright, to recap, 3 girls debuted, Revy found her next challengers, the Tag Team Division are heating up and Hikari retains only to get destroyed by her next challenger instead.

Looks like I had a lot of storylines to be written and kept an eye on because hey, I got a lot of guys and girls on the roster and I have to utilize them, even if it means giving them Atttude Era- like storylines to keep them busy instead of doing nothing. So please, have mercy on me for this season. I'll try my best to update the chapters as good as possible, even if it would take a long time for me to update due to having two shows this time.

Speaking of storylines, here are the current storylines I had for both shows:

 _Tsuna vs Taiki (finding new members at the same time) vs Daisuke_

 _Kirito vs Negi or Takeru_

 _Chimeras vs Domon, Onizuka and Jotaro_

 _Takashi vs Ash_

 _Tag Team Title Chase with The Elrics, Inaba Scoobies, Celestrial Being and the Rookie Revolution_

 _Kouji and Kouichi's fall from grace_

 _Natsu trying to join the Shounen Knights._

 _Kuzco and Kronk vs Death… I mean Beyond the Grave_

 _Hikari vs RR_

 _Tag Team Title Chase_

 _Revy vs Chie and Hibiki_

 _Shana and her new friend Willow_

 _Makie vs Sora?_

 _Sakura and Nanoha welcoming Fate_

 _And the possible debuts of guys from the FWM 2015 Draft (currently hyped are the Black Label Organization, Spirit World Warriors and Kuroyukihime. No hype videos for Labrys from Persona 4 Arena or Selena Richardson yet. And Selena is Sarah aka DanDJohnMLover's OC BTW so… she just made history as the first OC in AWF)_

And that's all the currently storylines I had. Where will these storylines go? Let's find out on the next chapters.

Until then, please review (and tell me whether having some matches/promos being summarized works or not)!


	2. Second Episodes

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And expect a lot of summaries for this chapter since this isn't a Go Home Show or a Post-PPV Show.

…

(April, Week 2)

Before the show: AWF already advertised the First Road (Female) and the 4 Gods of Wrestling (Male) PPVs which will take place in Chicago, Ilinouis. Tickets are on sale now at , complete with a package that gives you tickets for First Road, 4 Gods of Wrestling, Battleline and Freedom.

 _ **Location: Kansas City, Missouri**_

 _ **AWF Battleline S4 EP 2**_

 _ **Commentators: Kenichi Mitsuba and Klein Tsuboi**_

…

 _ **Backstage Promo #1: Staring Nazirul, The Elrics, the Rookie Revolution, the Celestrial Being and the Inaba Investigation Team**_

 _Summary: Nazirul comgratulated the 4 teams for winning their matches last week, even if there are controversies in the end. He then told them that they will compete in a series of matches to determine the No 1 Contender for Team HeroKazu's titles. For tonight, there will be a 4 Way Match where the team that gets pinned or submitted will be eliminated from the series while the other teams will compete in a 3 Way next week. The process will repeat for the next 2 weeks until one of the teams stands tall and move on to fight Team HeroKazu at the 4 Gods of Wrestling PPV._

 _Once the teams left, Nazirul were visited by Negi Springfield and Takeru Takaishi. When they asked on why Nazirul called them, Nazirul answered by stating that Takeru are also in line for Kirito's title after he pinned him last week. Which means that Negi will be facing Takeru for the No 1 Contendership… which also included Alucard who's not satisfied after the results of his match at Anime Mania._

 _ **Match #1: Takashi Komuro vs Chris Thorndyke**_

 _Ash Ketchum on commentary as well. Commentary reminds everyone of what happened between Ash and Takashi last week before putting the debuting Chris Thorndyke over as a former CAWF World Champion._

 _Extended squash match to showcase Chris' skills for a beat while showing Takashi's dominance at the same time. Takashi took control of the match at the beginning before Chris starts to fight back in the middle. Unfortunately for Chris, Takashi manages to put an end to his counter attack before beating him with the Crippler Crossface._

 _Post Match, Ash stated that he's not impressed with Takashi before promising to show him what can a Veteran like him can do compared to a rookie like him._

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring Taiki Kudo**_

 _Summary: Backstage interview hyping up the main event for tonight. He hopes that there's no way the RR would fail on their respective missions tonight, because if they do, there may be punishments not from him, but from the higher ups._

 _ **Promo #1: Hype video for the Black Label Organization… again.**_

 _ **Match #2: The Elric Brothers vs Rookie Revolution vs Celestrial Being vs Inaba Investigation Team**_

(Bell Rings)

Kanji and Shinn starts first. The two locked each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Kanji manages to push Shinn onto the ropes and let him go on a Clean Break… before Kanji drills Shinn with several Boxing Jabs to the face. He then goes for a Haymaker, but Shinn manages to avoid it before kicking Kanji to the gut, beats him down and Irish Whips him bouncing off the ropes. Kanji then avoids a Clothesline by Shinn before bouncing off the ropes and knocks him down with a Lou Thesz Press. He then picks Shinn up and slams him face first onto the corner before tagging himself to Yosuke. After Kanji beats Shinn down until he's sitting on the corner, Yosuke proceeded to drill him with a Baseball Slide before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Shinn kicks out.

Yosuke picks Shinn up only to get pushed away before Shinn lifts him on his shoulder and pushes him crashing onto the corner. After Flit makes the tag, Shinn drills Yosuke with several Battering Rams before Irish Whipping him towards Flit in which Flit catches him and plants him down with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! He then picks Yosuke up from behind and plants him with a Bridging German Suplex for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,.." Yosuke kicks out.

Flit picks Yosuke up and sets for a German Suplex, but Yosuke manages to stun Flit with several back elbows to the face before quickly tagging himself to Lockon!

"Here we go folks! AGE vs 00!" Kenichi cheered.

Flit charges towards Lockon only to eat a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker instead before he picks Flit up and blasts him with several European Uppercuts in a row. After tagging himself to Setsuna, Lockon went to the ring apron and blasts Flit with several Rope Hung Forearm Clubs to the chest before pushing him towards Setsuna, allowing him to catch Flit and plants him with a Powerslam before bouncing off the ropes and nails her with a running knee drop to the chest followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Flit kicks out.

Setsuna picks Flit up only to get his eyes raked before Flit tags himself to Yosuke while Shinn tags himself into the match. Yosuke goes after Shinn and goes for a Running Crossbody, but Shinn catches him before nailing him with a Single Knee Backbreaker followed by a Fallaway Slam onto the corner! After Shinn pulls Yosuke away from the corner, Flit nails him with a Corner Slingshot Splash before Shinn turns him around and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Yosuke kicks out.

Shinn picks Yosuke up and sets for a Powerbomb, but Yosuke manages to punch his face several times before knocking him away with a Hurricanrana. Flit then tags himself in before grabbing Yosuke's leg and sets for an Ankle Lock, but Yosuke manages to stand up on one leg before turning around, stuns him with a Dragon Whip and tags himself to Edward!

"Tag made! Here comes the fresh Elrics!" Kenichi reacted.

Ed knocks Flit down with one Clothesline after another before dodging a Clothesline by Flit, went to his back and plants him down with a Russian Leg Sweep! Shinn then attacks Ed before Irish Whipping him towards the ropes and once Ed bounces off the ropes, Shinn sets for a Back Body Drop only to get kicked away to the face instead! Ed then stuns Shinn with an Enzuigiri before setting up for a Suplex, but Lockon from behind after tagging himself into the match lifts him up on an Electric Chair position and drops him onto the mat before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Shinn stops the count.

"The RR are not going to let anyone to get the win tonight. They want to win and send somebody packing here!" Klein explained.

Shinn turns around and eats a forearm by Setsuna before the two traded forearms until Setsuna drills him with a knee to the gut and Irish Whips him towards the ropes. After Shinn bounces off the ropes, Lockon nails him with an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by the Bullhammer by Setsuna! Once the Celestrial Being turned around, Alphonse, after tagging himself into the match, goes for a Diving Crossbody towards Lockon. Lockon however moved himself away, causing Al to hit the Crossbody on Setsuna instead! Once Al gets himself up, Lockon knocks him out with the Brouge Kick!

"Brouge Kick! Headshot! Huge elimination's coming!" Klein reacted while Lockon goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the Celestrial Being!"

"I cannot believe this! The Elric Brothers has become the first team to be eliminated from this series!" Kenichi reacted.

"Everyone thought that the Inaba Scoobies would be the one to pack their bags first, but instead it was the Elrics. What a huge shocker we just witnessed tonight!" Klein continued.

"And the biggest surprise? Alphonse, despite being fresher than everyone else, gets KO'ed with just one Brouge Kick! Nobody expected that to happen!" Kenichi added.

"And thanks to the surprise results, we are now down to 3 teams, competing for a shot at the Tag Team Titles." Klein finished.

 _ **Backstage Segments #3: Staring the Chimeras.**_

 _Summary: Backstage intreview hyping up the 3 on 5 match which is up next. Masaru calls their opponents idiots before promosing to end what they started months ago by getting rid of Jotaro, Domon and Onizuka for good._

 _ **Commercial Break…**_

 _ **Backstage Segment #4: Staring The Elrics.**_

 _Summary: The Elrics were dissapointed by their defeat with Al blaming himself for the defeat._

" _I'm sorry nii-san… if only I could kick out during that moment…" Al apologized._

" _It's alright. Maybe luck isn't on our side today." Ed replied before noticing something. "Are you crying Al?" he asked._

" _It's just… usually neither of us would go down that easily, but not today. I felt pathedic right now for being easily defeated nii-san, that's all…" Al answered._

" _No need to cry about it Al. Like I said, luck isn't on our side today. Maybe someday we'll get another shot at the belts?" Ed replied._

" _I just… sorry nii-san, but I need some time alone…" Al said before he leaves Ed._

" _Hold up little Elric."_

 _The two turned around and saw Yosuke and Kanji._

" _Are you talking to me or Al? Because if it's me…" Ed questioned._

" _Relax Ed, we are not interested to joke about your height." Kanji answered._

" _To make it quick, we would like to apologize for not saving the little one from getting pinned. If that match didn't have an elimination rule, we would have stopped the count in an instant." Yosuke apologized._

" _We knew that you're sad Al, but hey, it's every team for themselves. We have nothing to do with you and your brother's business. Hope you'll understand." Kanji continued._

" _No need to apologize guys. I understand what you guys just said." Al replied._

" _Good to hear. Later you two." Yosuke said before the two leaves the scene._

" _That reminds me… it's my fault too for our defeat Al. If only I managed to stop the count." Ed apologized._

" _It's alright. Maybe luck isn't on… you're right nii-san. Luck isn't on our side today." Al replied._

" _Indeed. Now come on, let's go back to our friends." Ed called as the Elrics leaves the scene._

 _ **Match #3: The Chimeras (Masaru Daimon, Seiji Sawamura, Oga Tatsumi and the Spirit Detectives) vs Jotaro Kujo, Domon Kasshu and Eikichi Onizuka**_

 _Summary: The Chimeras took control by isolating Domon from his partners throughout the match until Domon manages to fight back and tags himself to Jotaro. The faces then took control with him and Onizuka throwing Suplexes on the Chimeras which triggered a 'Suplex City!' chants from the crowd. Also included were a Suicide Dive by Domon which took out almost everyone before Jotaro finishes Oga off with the End of Days for the pin._

 _ **Backstage Segment #5: Staring Takeru Takaishi**_

 _Summary: Takeru hypes up his match tonight. He stated that maybe Hikari isn't here to cheer him on starting tonight, but he's not afraid of Alucard and dared Negi to make him tap out just like what he did at Anime Mania III._

 _ **Promo #2: Hype video for the Spirit World Warriors.**_

 _ **Match #4: Beyond the Grave (w/ Mika Asagi) vs Touma Kamijou**_

 _Summary: Squash match, such misfortune… :p_

 _Post Match, Mika stated that Kuzco and Kronk will pay for trying to embarrass her by strip her clothes off at Anime Mania. Kuzco and Kronk then attacks Brandon from behind before Kuzco's companions starts to surround the ring with leather (Yappapi!) straps, not allowing Mika to run away. Some of the companions enters the ring and tied Mika on the corner with the straps before whipping the living hell out of Brandon with Mika begging them to stop._

" _That's for hurting my people last week! Now witness your punishment!" Kuzco shouted at Mika before they continued on whipping Brandon with the strap._

 _As Mika can be seen crying, Kuzco ordered, "Your guardian is punished, and now it's your turn to suffer as well! Guys, show them some T-N-A!"_

" _This isn't punishing them for hurting the civilians! This is straight up molestation! A straight up gangbang attempt!" Kenichi complainted as Kuzco's people strips Mika's clothes off, leaving her wearing nothing but bras and panties._

" _And that's what happens when you mess with the Kuzco Empire! You're get stripped and sent into the walk of shame!" Klein cheered._

" _Now… Kiss… My…. Royal… Ass!" Kuzco ordered as Mika refuses to do so. "I SAID! KISS! MY! ROYAL! ASS!" he ordered loudly, but Mika refuses to follow his order, not wanting to be embarassed anymore. "Kronk… give her the treatment that only the girls from the HLA would get!" he ordered._

" _HLA? Oh no… don't tell me Kronk's going to do what the 3 Minute Warning did to the Hot Lesbian Action girls?!" Kenichi gasped while Kronk lifts Mika up…_

… _and nails her with Big E's Big Ending!_

" _No! Mika's dead!" Kenichi cried._

" _Get over it! She deserves it after what Brandon did to Kuzco's people last week! This is what happens when you hurt the people of the Royal Groovy Empire!" Klein defended._

 _As an insult to injury, Kuzco put his ass on Mika's face before he and his crew leaves while the medics rushed in to check on Mika and Brandon._

 _ **Backstage Segment #6: Staring Chris Thorndyke**_

 _Summary: Chris can be seen unsatisfied with his defeat until he encountered Taiki. Taiki calls Chris an underated talent with unlockable potential before offering him a spot into the Rookie Revolution. Chris however rejected Taiki's offer before stating that even if he wants to join the RR, he'll join the UCA Branch as his goal right now is to overshadow, replace and put an end to Sonic's career for good. Taiki then gives the address to the UCA Branch to Chris before telling him that if he wants to join them, feel free to pay a visit to their HQ. Chris considers it before leaving Taiki._

 _ **Backstage Segment #7: Staring Nazirul Takashi, Jotaro, Domon and Onizuka**_

 _Summary: Nazirul congratulated the trio for winning their match tonight, but he felt unsatisfied if this was the climax of their war. Therefore, Nazirul announces that they will face the Chimeras in a series of matches starting next week where whoever gets pinned is out of the series. The last man standing at the end of those series of matches wins the war. Onizuka seems hapy with Nazirul's announcement as he can't wait to get rid of the Chimeras one by one every single week until they are gone. The trio shall face the Chimeras in a 3 on 4 Handicap Match next week._

 _ **Match #5: Negi Springfield vs Takeru Takaishi vs Alucard**_

(Bell Rings)

The three looked at each other until Negi goes after Alucard only to get knocked down with a punch to the face instead. Takeru then attacks Alucard before going for an Irish Whip towards the ropes only to have it reversed instead. Alucard goes for a Big Boot only to have Takeru avoiding it by holding on the ropes instead. Alucard goes to Clothesline Takeru out of the ring to get elbow tackled away to the face before Negi catches Alucard and goes for a Small Package Pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Alucard kicks out.

Once the two gets up, Negi knocks Alucard down with a Japanese Arm Drag and with Alucard on a seated position, Negi nails him with a kick to the back before turning around and gets knocked away with a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors Takedown! He then catches Negi and plants him with an Inverted Atomic Drop before grabbing his legs, knocks him down and drills him with an Extreme Leg Drop followed by a Front Dropkick for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Negi kicks out.

Takeru picks Negi up and sets for the Twisted Hope (Twist of Fate), but Alucard ends up knocking him down with a Flying Clothesline instead. He then sends Takeru face first onto the turnbuckle with a Flapjack before lifting him on his shoulder and sets for the Snake Eyes. Negi however manages to pull Takeru away from Alucard and once Alucard turns around, the two kicks him to the gut and plants him down with a Double Suplex! After pushing Alucard onto the corner, Negi drills him with several Battering Rams to the gut before allowing Takeru to nail him with a Poetry in Motion! He then Suplexes Alucard away from the corner before Negi heads to the top turnbuckle and nails him with a Diving Elbow Drop followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Takeru stops the count by kicking Negi away before going for the pin. "1,…" Negi stops the count with a Double Axe Handle.

"Alucard may be the biggest threat, but the 'Every Man for Himself' rule still applies here!" Klein reminded.

The two argued at each other for breaking each other's pins before the two traded blows onto each other's faces until Negi manages to avoid a Lariat before putting Takeru from behind with a Sleeper Hold! Takeru however manages to escape by knocking Negi away with a Stunner before going to bounce off the ropes only to eat a Running Uppercut instead! He then lifts Takeru up and Front Suplexes him onto the top rope before Uppercutting him out of the ring!

"Negi may had took Takeru out, but if I were him, I won't turn myself around." Klein pointed as Alucard stands behind Negi.

Negi turns himself around and gets his throat grabbed by Alucard before trying to escape by kicking his gut several times until Alucard pushes him away. Negi then charges towards Alucard only to eat a Big Boot to the face before Alucard lifts Negi up and nails him with the Snake Eyes followed by a Running Big Boot! He then waits for Negi to get up and once he does, Alucard grabs his throat and Chokeslams him!

"Chokeslam! Alucard's getting another shot at Kirito here!" Kenichi reacted while Alucard goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Takeru stops the count with the Diving Hope (Swanton Bomb)!

"Diving Hope out of nowhere, squashing both men in the process!" Kenichi reacted.

After throwing Alucard out of the ring, Takeru climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for another Diving Hope, this time on Negi. Negi however manages to roll himself out of the way, sending Takeru crash and burn onto the mat instead! Negi then picks Takeru up and plants him down with a Double Underhook Brainbuster before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Negi Springfield!"

…

 _Post Match, Alucard enters the ring and gives Negi a Tombstone Piledriver._

 _ **Backstage Segment #8: Staring the Shounen Knights.**_

 _Summary: Tsuna and Gon can be seen watching the match, cheered for Negi's win and felt pity for Takeru after he got destroyed by Alucard. The two then were visited by Recca and Natsu who then asked Tsuna about how did Natsu fare last week. Tsuna said that he's impressed with Natsu despite losing via Count Out before accepting him into the Knights. Natsu promises that he'll try his best as a new member of the group. The group then wishes Tsuna good luck as Tsuna's title defense is next. Gon, Recca and Natsu decided to accompany him for the match to avoid any shenanigans from the RR and Daisuke._

 _ **Commercial Break…**_

 _ **Backstage Segment #9: Staring Nazirul and Negi**_

 _Summary: Nazirul congratulated Negi for the win before telling him that since he pinned Takeru who happened to be the Extreme Champion, Negi is now the new Extreme Champion via the 24/7 Rule and will be scheduled to defend the title next week against Takeru._

 _ **Match #6: Sawada Tsunayoshi vs Taiki Kudo (AWF World Championship Match)**_

 _Almost similar to their Anime Mania Match all the way till the inevitable referee bump. As Tsuna sets for the GTS…_

 _(Somebodies Gonna Get It by Three 6 Mafia Plays)_

" _Wait a minute! What's Junpei doing here?" Kenichi questioned as Junpei runs towards the ring._

" _Whatever it is, he got some nasty intentions in his mind." Klein observed._

 _With Tsuna distracted, Taiki manages to slip away before putting Tsuna on a Roll Up Pin while grabbing his tights!_

 _The still dazed referee counts, "1,2,...3!"_

" _Taiki wins the title! But there will no celebration right now!" Klein reacted as Taiki immidiately leaves the ring while Junpei enters the ring and immidiately attacks Tsuna. He then lifts Tsuna up and plants him down with the Bettle Slam (World's Strongest Slam) before calling out Taiki._

" _Catch me if you can fatass! I'm right here!" Taiki shouted while raising his newly won title belt up to the air…_

… _until Daisuke from behind whacks his head with his Goggles!_

" _Now that the match is over, Daisuke can now lay his hands on Taiki!" Kenichi pointed as Daisuke picks Taiki up and throws him into the ring._

" _How cruel Daisuke could be? He just threw Taiki towards a hungry bear!" Klein pointed as Taiki quickly retreated to the ropes and begged for mercy towards Junpei. Before Junpei could even tough Taiki…_

… _. Zenjirou and Shinji attacks Junpei from behind!_

" _Bad move guys, a simple attack like that won't work on Junpei." Kenichi said as Junpei no sells it before turning himself around, no sells the duo's punches and grabs their throats…_

… _until Taiki whacks Junpei from behind with his Goggles, allowing the RR to gang up on him!_

" _Even if you're uge, it's a big mistake for you to mess with the RR!" Klein pointed._

 _Once Taiki turns himself around, Daisuke nails him with a Spear before punching his face several times until Zenjirou and Shinji chases him away. Once the two turned around, Junpei kills them with a Spear before picking Taiki up and plants him down with the Bettle Slam!_

" _With a bit of help by Daisuke, Junpei has destroyed everyone in sight. Looks like he just sent a message towards everyone." Kenichi observed._

" _Taiki may finally won the belt, but he may have to deal with something worse than Tsuna and Daisuke combined after that win." Klein reminded._

…

Match Results:

Takashi Komuro def. Chris Thorndyke

Celestrial Being def. The Elrics, Rookie Revolution and Inaba Investigation Team

Jotaro Kujo, Domon Kasshu and Eikichi Onizuka def. The Chimeras (Oga is out of the series, turning the battle into a 3 vs 4 for next week)

Beyond the Grave def. Touma Kamijou

Negi Springfield def. Takeru Takaishi and Alucard

Taiki Kudo def. Sawada Tsunayoshi (wins AWF World Championship)

A/N: Battleline's over! Now before we go to Freedom, here's a summary:

Taiki has finally won the title, but unfortunately for him, not only he had Tsuna (lost via Roll Up – Hand Full of Tights combo with the referee being blinded to see it) and Daisuke (will not stop hunting Taiki until Taiki's defeated for good) on his tail, but also a mad and hungry grizzly bear in Junpei (fresh from destroying Eren 10 days ago) as well.

Negi's set to be Kirito's next challenger while Alucard sets his sights on Takeru. Good thing the roster is split into two shows, or else Hikari might be playing yet another Damsel in Distress role for this feud. :p

The Chimeras are one man down, but the battle are far from over.

Kuzco and Kronk went too far and destroyed/humiliated Brandon and Mika.

The Elrics are eliminated from the Tag Team series in a huge shocker.

Takashi puts on a good performance in front of Ash. Next week would be Ash's turn to show what he's actually made off in front of Takashi.

Alright. Time for Freedom!

…

…

…

 _ **AWF Freedom S1 EP2**_

… _._

 _ **In-Ring Promo #1: Staring the Rookie Revolution.**_

 _Summary: Ruki Makino and Asuka Langley Soryu congratulated Taiki for his title victory yesteday before Ruki stated that they quest for the Womens Title will not end until both of them are defeated._

" _You think that you could move on from us after you defeated me twice? Think again Hikari. As long as my friend here still standing tall, we will keep on going after you."_

 _Hikari Yagami comes out and promises that if she can beat Ruki twice, she can also beat Asuka. Ruki reminded that Asuka's far stronger and tougher than her, making it seemingly tougher for Hikari to beat. While waiting for the title match to happen, the RR challenges Hikari to a Tag Match with a partner of her choice in which Hikari accepts it. Ruki then told Hikari that only an idiot would team up with her against the RR in which Hikari replied that she will find a partner for tonight who's brave enough to fight against the RR._

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring Chie Satonaka and Hibiki Tachibana**_

 _Summary: Backstage intreview which questions why would both of them accepted Revy's Open Challenge._

" _She beat us down last month. Do you think that we'll let her go simply because she destroyed Taiga at Anime Mania? Call us idiots, but at least we have the guts to fight Revy." Hibiki answered._

" _Since there's two of us, even if Hibiki's defeated, Revy still have to face me next. And pretty sure everyone remembered me and my friends beating Revy and her cronies last season. If I can beat Revy once, I can beat her again, even if my teammates are not on my side this time." Chie continued._

 _Nazirul shows up and stated that since Revy's taking a break this week, both girls will receive a warm up match against the Tag Team Champions tonight._

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring Sakura Kinomoto, Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa.**_

 _Summary: Sakura apologizes to Fate for getting utterly destroyed last night as she's supposed to be her mentor. Nanoha and Fate cheered Sakura up by standing that at least she took a lot of punishment before being put down for good. Nanoha then reminds everyone that Fate will make her debut tonight in singles competition in which Fate starts to feel nervous about making her AWF debut._

" _No need to worry Fate. I debuted against Sakura out of all people and not feeling nervous as our match continues. Pretty sure your nervousness will be gone as your match continues." Nanoha said._

" _Hopefully you're right Nanoha. Hopefully you're right…" Fate replied._

" _Speaking of debuts, who's Fate's opponent for tonight?" Sakura asked._

" _Some girl named Willow." Nanoha answered before turning to Fate. "Did you know anything about this girl back in JAW?" she asked._

" _As far as I know, she loves fire." Fate answered._

" _Whoever she is, have no fear Fate. We'll be there to cheer you on while all you have to do tonight is to score your first ever victory." Sakura said._

" _I'll cheer for you too Fate, although I can't do cheerleading unlike Sakura." Nanoha added._

" _Thanks guys. Now I'm feeling better and ready for my debut." Fate thanked._

" _That's what friends for Fate. And you're welcome." Sakura replied._

 _ **Match #1: Sora Nagino vs Tohru Honda**_ _w/_ _ **Haruhi Fujioka**_

 _Commentary puts over Sora as a tremendous athlete from the Kaleido Stage in New York (?) before reminding everyone about her backstage meeting with Makie Sasaki. They also stated that Tohru and Haruhi are not only a team, but also playing a Mentor/Protégé role as well. (as expected from a pair of Shoujo Manga leads)_

(Bell Rings)

The two shake hands before locking each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Tohru manages to push Sora onto the ropes and gives her a Clean Break. Sora then goes after Tohru only to get knocked away with an Arm Drag followed by another and once Sora gets herself up, Tohru knocks her down by grabbing her legs before setting up for the Sharpshooter. Sora however manages to kick Tohru away before retreating herself to the ropes.

"So far Sora has been more impressive compared to Makie from last week. Shows you that working with the Kaleido Stage does wonders to you." Klein observed.

The two girls then circled around the ring until Sora goes to knock Tohru down with a Double Leg Takedown, but Tohru manages to move away before attacks Sora, lifts her up and and sets for a German Suplex. Sora however manages to knock Tohru away with several Back Elbows to the face before she bounces off the ropes and knocks Tohru down with a Running Crossbody followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Tohru kicks out.

Sora then drills Tohru with several forearms to the face before bouncing off the ropes and goes for the Rolling Thunder, but Tohru manages to roll herself out of the way instead, sending Sora back first onto the mat. Once the two gets up, Tohru from behind grabs Sora and goes for a Belly-to-Back Suplex, but Sora manages to land her feet on the mat instead and once Tohru turned herself around, Sora knocks her with a Roundhouse Kick before going for a Roll Up Pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tohru kicks out.

Once the two gets up, Sora goes after Tohru only to get caught before Tohru throws her onto the corner with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! After planting her with a Belly-to-Back Suplex, Tohru grabs Sora's legs and puts her on the Sharpshooter, forcing Sora to tap out.

"Here's your winner, Tohru Honda!"

 _ **Backstage Segment #3: Staring Shana and Willow**_

 _Summary: Shana can be seen helping Willow out preparing her debut. Willow stated that she can't wait to burn her first AWF opponent tonight_

 _ **Commercial Break…**_

 _ **Backstage Segment #4: Staring Hikari Yagami and Izumi Orimoto**_

 _Summary: Hikari asks Izumi to be her partner, but Izumi rejected, claiming that she's 'busy' right now. She does however suggested someone to Hikari who might be open to be her partner tonight._

 _ **Match #2: Fate Testarossa (w/ Nanoha Takamachi and Sakura Kinomoto) vs Willow (w/ Shana)**_

 _Sub-par match with Willow manages to outpower Fate despite being small. Willow gets the win with a Chokeslam. Post Match, Willow tries to burn Fate only to be chased away by Nanoha._

 _ **Backstage Segment #5: Staring Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi**_

 _Summary: Backstage intreview. The duo talking about destroying Sakura last week before telling us that it's a reminder that neither Mikasa nor Ryuko will show mercy in destroying opponents, whether they are on the good side or not. With Sakura and Nanoha out of the series, the duo talks about HOTD and Star-Lina, putting HOTD over as their possible equals and hopes that they'll get to face each other 2 on 2 in the near future to find out which team are the toughest before promising to put a permanent end to Star-Lina's Superkick Party and shows no fear to it._

 _ **Backstage Segment #6: Staring Sora Nagino and Makie Sasaki**_

 _Summary: Sora ends up meeting Makie while recovering from her defeat. Makie stated that both of them are now equal with 1 loses on their record. Sora replied that at least she performed better than her. Makie then challenges Sora to a match next week where whoever wins get their first win in their career in which Sora accepts before warning Makie that she's messing with the wrong girl._

 _ **Match #3: Haruhi Suzumiya and Asuna Yuuki vs Chie Satonaka and Hibiki Tachibana**_

(Bell Rings)

Haruhi and Hibiki starts first. The two circles around the ring until Haruhi charges towards Hibiki and tries to push her onto the corner. Hibiki however didn't budge before pushing Haruhi away and goes for a Jumping Knee Strike. Haruhi however manages to drop herself down and roll herself towards the ropes, avoiding the knee in the process.

Hibiki then provokes Haruhi by telling her to bring it on, leading Haruhi to go for a Lariat only to get knocked away with a Japanese Arm Drag instead. Once Haruhi gets herself up, Hibiki drills her with several quick punches followed by a Discus Elbow Smash which knocks Haruhi onto the ropes before bouncing off the ropes and goes to Clothesline Haruhi out of the ring. Haruhi however manages to kick Hibiki away to the face before she plants Hibiki down with a Bulldog followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Hibiki kicks out.

After dragging Hibiki to the corner, Haruhi tags herself to Asuna before stomping on Hibiki several times. Asuna picks Hibiki up and slams her face first onto the corner before turning her around and blasts her with several Knife Edge Chops until Hibiki grabs Asuna's throat, slams her onto the corner and blasts her with several Knife Edge Chops before Irish Whipping her towards the corner in which Haruhi manages to make a sneak tag. Hibiki then charges towards Asuna only to get elbow tackled away to the face before Haruhi knocks her down with a Springboard Flying Forearm Smash, sending Hibiki rolling out of the ring!

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6!"

Hibiki slides into the ring only to get beaten down by Haruhi instead before she drags her away from the ropes and goes for the pin. (1,2,… Hibiki kicks out) After tagging herself to Asuna, Haruhi picks Hibiki up only to get punched to the gut several times until Asuna attacks Hibiki. The two then picks Hibiki up from behind and goes for a Double Belly-to-Back Suplex, but Hibiki manages to safely land her feet on the mat instead before knocking both Haruhi and Asuna down with a Double Clothesline!

After crawling towards the ropes, Hibiki gets up and trips Haruhi out of the ring before going for a Lariat on Asuna. Asuna however manages to avoid it before grabbing Hibiki from behind and goes for a German Suplex, but Hibiki manages to knock Asuna away with several Back Elbows to the face before managing to tag herself to Chie!

"Tag made! Here comes the best girl of the Persona 4 series!" Kenichi cheered while earning hate mails from Yukiko/Rise/Naoto fanboys in the process.

After entering the ring, Chie dodges a Clothesline by Asuna before knocking Haruhi down with a Suicide Dive! She then went to the ring apron and avoided Asuna's forearm before knocking her away with an Enzuigiri to the face! She then went to the top rope and knocks Asuna down with a Springboard Dropkick before kicking her out with a Baseball Slide and tags herself to Hibiki, allowing Hibiki to knock Asuna down with a Running Kick to the face from the ring apron!

"Goldragon are on fire! The power of Steak has fueled both girls into this comeback!" Kenichi cheered.

After Hibiki threw Asuna back into the ring, Chie lifts her up and Powerslams her before Hibiki nails Asuna with a Slingshot Senton followed by a pin. (1,2,… Asuna kicks out) The two then picked Asuna up and Irish Whips her bouncing off the ropes before knocking her down with a Double Standing Dropkick! The two then turns around and eats a Springboard Double Clothesline by Haruhi and once the two gets up, Haruhi goes for another Double Clothesline only to eat a Double Arm Drag instead! With Haruhi on a seated position, Chie and Hibiki kicks her to the back before Chie bounces off the ropes which leads the two nailing Haruhi with a Running Baseball Slide – Front Dropkick combo on both sides of Haruhi!

Once Asuna gets up using the ropes, the two goes for a Double Clothesline only to have Asuna breaking through it before heading towards the ropes, uses it to avoid eating a Double Standing Dropkick and knocks both girls down with a Double Clothesline! She then knocks Hibiki away with a forearm to the face before catching Chie and plants her with a Reverse STO onto the ropes! Once Asuna gets up, Hibiki from behind hops on her back and puts her on a Sleeper Hold!

"Sleeper Hold locked in! If Asuna's KO'ed up tapped out, this will be a huge upset!" Kenichi reacted.

"Not only that, but that'll also be a huge message towards Revy!" Klein added.

Hibiki continues to apply pressure until Haruhi manages to knock her away with a Flying Forearm to the face, freeing Asuna from that hold. Hibiki then goes for a Rebound Lariat on Haruhi only to have Haruhi avoiding it before she knocks her with a Pele Kick, allowing Asuna to grab her from behind and plants her down with the Reverse Bloody Sunday DDT followed by a pin.

The referee counts while Haruhi stops Chie from breaking the count, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, your AWF Womens Tag Team Champions, Haruhi Suzumiya and Asuna Yuuki!"

"Chie and Hibiki tried their best to send a message towards Revy, but in the end, Haruhi and Asuna manages to show the world why they are the first ever Tag Team Champions!" Klein cheered.

"After that win, Haruhi might want to stop be selfish and be thankful that Asuna picks up the win for her tonight, or else she'll have no more gold on her waist." Kenichi adviced.

 _ **Backstage Segment #7: Staring Hikari Yagami.**_

 _Summary: Hikari found a partner that was suggested by Izumi who happened to be Morgiana Fanalis. Hikari asks Morgiana to be her partner for tonight in which Morgiana accepted._

 _ **Commercial Break…**_

 _ **Backstage Segment #8: Staring Haruhi Suzumiya and Asuna Yuuki**_

 _Summary: Haruhi bragged about her latest win before Asuna reminded her that she's the one who gets the pin, leading to Haruhi correcting herself by stating that it's their latest win. Haruhi then admitted that she's thankful to have a partner like Asuna helping her out, although she rather have her friend from SOS Brigade, XCF or WWL to be her partner instead._

" _Listen Haruhi, maybe I'm not like your friends outside of AWF, but at the very least, I cared about you. Not because we have the Tag Titles of course." Asuna said._

" _You cared about me? What are you my sister?" Haruhi questioned._

" _Not exactly, but remember this. Without me, you might be gone from AWF by now without anything to do. Instead of trying to ignore me Haruhi, just accept me as your partner and let's share the spotlight together shall we?" Asuna offered._

" _Well… it might take me a long time to accept you as my partner Asuna, but alright. I'll share the spotlight with you as a token of appriciation." Haruhi replied._

" _There you go. And don't worry,as long as we had the belts, we'll get along as time moves on." Asuna said. Then a growling stomach can be heard._

" _I'm hungry…" Haruhi said._

" _You're hungry already? Well, at least the show's about to end. Come on, I'll treat you to dinner." Asuna called as Haruhi nodded before the two leaves the scene._

 _ **Match #4: Hikari Yagami and Morgiana Fanalis vs Rookie Revolution**_

 _Summary: Hikari got the early control until the RR fights back and dominates the middle portion of the match. Hikari then makes the hot tag in which Morgiana shows an impressive performance against the RR before her inexperince in the main roster allows Asuka to pick up the win via a Jacknife Powerbomb. Standard Tag match to protect Hikari, showcase Morgiana as a Powerhouse and put Asuka over as a threat._

…

Match Results:

Tohru Honda def. Sora Nagino

Willow def. Fate Testarossa

Haruhi Suzumiya and Asuna Yuuki def. Chie Satonaka and Hibiki Tachibana

Ruki Makino and Asuka Langley Soryu def. Hikari Yagami and Morgiana Fanalis

A/N: Freedom is also over! Let's see… Sora vs Makie is set for next week, the RR gains momentum, Haruhi and Asuna are slowly getting along, Chie and Hibiki are kept strong before facing Revy starting next week, two debuts to reignite the never ending Nanoha vs Shana feud and the Tag Team Series shall return next week with Mikasa and Ryuko not wanting to give any chances towards their opponents.

… I have to admit something regarding the Haruhi/Asuna thing. After what happened in Mother's Rosario, I felt like wanting to give them a dynamic similar to Asuna/Yuuki pairing in SAO. Either that or put them in a dynamic where Asuna is Haruhi's sister like figure. You know what I mean right?

What will happen next? Well, stay tuned! Until then, please review!


	3. Third Episodes

(April, Week 3)

 _ **Location: Springfield, Missouri. (not Negi Springfield's hometown obviously. :p)**_

 _ **AWF Battleline S4 EP 3**_

…

 _ **In-Ring Promo #1: Staring the Rookie Revolution**_

 _Summary: Taiki started of by bragging about his title win from last week before switching his gears and called Junpei and Daisuke out from cutting his celebration short. Junpei comes out which leads to Taiki questioning Junpei's motive on why he attacked him and Tsuna last week. Junpei stated that he had enough waiting for a title shot and he wants a title match now, especially after he defeated 3 AWF Veterans in a row (Daisuke, Takeru and Ash), something that Taiki couldn't do in his AWF career. Tsuna comes out and reminded Taiki that he's still in line for a title rematch before Junpei tells him to take a hyke because it's his turn to be the World Champion. The three argued until GM Nazirul appeared on the stage. Realizing that both Tsuna and Taiki hated Junpei for destroying them last week, Nazirul announces a 'Strange Bedfellows Match' in which Tsuna shall team up with Taiki to face Junpei and Daisuke before warning all participants that if they abandon their partners, they will get punished._

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring the Chimeras**_

 _Summary: Oga apologizes to his teammates for being the first casualty of the series. The group however accepts his apology before Masaru decided to give Oga a task in order to keep the Chimeras as a power group. Yusuke then reminds everyone to avoid losing or else the battle will be even to 3 vs 3, something that no one in the group wanted to happen as it's easier to fight with a Handicap Advantage._

 _ **Promo #1: Hyping the debut of Spirit World Warriors**_

 _ **Match #1: Ash Ketchum vs Renton Thurston**_

 _Takashi Komuro on commentary. Ash wins in an extended squash match similar to Takashi's match from last week._

 _Post Match, the two had a staredown outside the ring before Ash leaves Takashi._

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring the Shounen Knights**_

" _You alright Tsuna?" Gon asked._

" _I just lost my belt last week. Do I look like alright to you?" Tsuna asked back._

" _Jeez Tsuna, no need to be rude." Recca replied._

" _He's right. Look at us. We lost and we aren't feeling frustuated." Edward added._

" _Easy for you to say Ed, considering that you and Al only lost a No 1 Contenders Match while I just lost the World Title of all things! Do you realize how long I've been holding that belt? I lost it thanks to Taiki being a cheated while the referee having a pair of bad eyes!" Tsuna replied._

" _Calm down Tsuna. No need to lose your mind over that. You can always try and regain the belt someday." Natsu advised._

" _Easier said than done. Do you realize that I had both Junpei and Daisuke on my way as well? If I had the belt, I could have stayed comfortable watching them tearing each other apart. But now? I have to compete with them just to touch Taiki's skin." Tsuna complainted._

" _I'm sorry for being honest Tsuna, but you're getting whinier after losing the belt. Look at the other champions. Did they whine after losing the belt? No they didn't. They soak it up, stand up and fight to reclaim what's theirs, not whining non stop. So if I were you Tsuna, I'll stop whining and start focusing on getting your belt back, or else everyone here would hate you in an instant." Negi advised._

 _Tsuna sighed, "I guess you're right Negi. Looking at fellow champions like Naruto Uzumaki or Taichi Yagami, they didn't whine like me after losing a match or their title." He then turns to his friends. "I'm sorry for being whiny guys. I guess my old personality has made it's return." He apologized._

" _We'll forgive you if you promise to not whine like that ever again." Ed said._

" _Same here. A whiny leader is not something that this group needs." Natsu added._

" _I'll promise that I won't whine like that ever again. If I do, feel free to dump me with a bucket of whatever you want to dump me with." Tsuna promises._

" _Alright Tsuna. We'll forgive you." Negi replied._

 _Ed and Al: "Same here."_

 _Natsu: "Me too."_

 _Gon: "Me three!"_

 _Recca: Me four?_

 _The group then chuckled at Recca. "What?" Recca asked._

" _Well, time to switch topics. Negi, you're facing Takeru tonight right?" Tsuna asked._

" _Why yes, thanks to me winning his Extreme title." Negi answered._

" _A teacher in an Extreme Rules Match… hopefully you won't die tonight Negi, or else your students will have no teacher to teach them English anymore." Natsu hoped._

" _Relax Natsu. I won't die that easily." Negi assured._

" _Say guys, if Negi dies, does that mean all of his students are all for grabs?" Recca asked._

" _Yup. Although we already had girlfriends. The only one around here who managed to get one of Negi's students is Al, and he choosed Nodoka out of all girls." Ed answered._

" _Yup. You got Winry, I got Lucy, Recca got Yanagi, Tsuna got Kyoko and Gon… who's Gon dating again?" Natsu asked._

 _Ed: "Some old lady named Palm?"_

 _Recca: "Some kid named Killua?"_

 _Tsuna: "A trap named Alluka?"_

" _No, no and no! They are my friends, that's all!" Gon responded._

" _Sorry for teasing you Gon, but man, get a lover man. We all had one. Or in Negi's case, more than 2 dozens." Recca advised._

" _Don't force him dude. He's still a kid." Natsu replied._

" _Guys, please. Don't get too carried away like what I just did." Tsuna called before turning to Negi. "Since you're the only member with a title belt today, we would like to wish you good luck on tonight's match. Show Takeru what you got okay?"_

" _I'll try my best tonight Tsuna. And alright. Wish me luck everyone." Negi asked before leaving the room._

" _Good luck Negi-sensei!" Gon and Natsu cheered._

 _ **Match #2: Jotaro Kujo, Eikichi Onizuka and Domon Kasshu vs Masaru Daimon, Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara and Seiji Sawamura**_

 _Summary: Similar to last week's match, except at the end, Seiji whacks Domon with a Power of the Punch before Yusuke and Kuwabara finishes Domon off with KES' Killer Bomb. The heroes are now handicapped 2 vs 4._

 _ **Backstage Segment #3: Staring Takeru Takaishi**_

 _Summary: Backstage intreview hyping up the Extreme Title Match. Takeru told Negi that he only won the belt by luck last week before stating that luck will not be on his side tonight as Extreme Rules matches is in his vains for years. After promising to reclaim the belt, Takeru stating that he will go after Alucard next after what he did last week._

 _ **Commercial Break…**_

 _ **Backstage Segment #4: Staring Takato Matsuki and Tomoki Himi**_

 _Summary: The two talked about being paired for a match tonight against Kuzco and Kronk. Tomoki worried that Takato might turn on him if they lose tonight with Takato assuring Tomoki that he will not turn on him if he loses. To the two's surprise, they encountered… Daisuke Motomiya and Chikaru Minamoto._

" _It's been a while I haven't seen you guys, especially you Tomoki. How are you doing?" Daisuke asked._

" _I'm doing fine Daisuke, good to see you again." Tomoki answered._

" _Good to hear." Daisuke said before turning to Takato. "You're a good boy in here right?" he asked._

" _Of course. I can assure you that I will not harm you or Chikaru in AWF, not by a long shot." Takato answered._

" _Even your face tells me that you won't harm me or Chikaru. But then again, you are the most timid out of all the Goggleheads." Daisuke observed. "So, what are you guys talking about?" he asked._

" _Competing in tonight's match, and worried that I might screw up in that ring." Tomoki answered._

" _Listen Tomoki, as one of the Veterans in this business, let me give you an advice. Don't be nervous or worried. Just because you're small doesn't mean that you're weak or prone to screw things up. Just be confident and trust your partner okay?" Daisuke advised._

" _Got it Daisuke. I'll try to follow your advise." Tomoki replied._

" _Whoever thought that I'll be paired with Tomoki against Kuzco and Kronk tonight? After what Kuzco did last week, thank God I didn't bring Juri along." Takato said._

" _Look on the bright side, at least you finally had a match after a while." Chikaru replied._

" _She's right. And by the way, I would like to show you guys a proposal." Daisuke said._

" _What would that be Daisuke?" Tomoki asked._

" _We're going to form an AWF version of Digi-volution?" Takato guessed._

" _Not a chance Takato. I have no intentions to be an all conquering King of Kings in this company." Daisuke replied. "Instead, I'm planning to create my own family, consisting of at least 4 guys of my choice." He explained._

" _So… a Stable were you and Chikaru would treat us like a family if we join?" Takato asked._

" _Precisely." Chikaru answered._

" _So what do you say?" Daisuke asked._

" _Pretty sure Tomoki would join. As for me… I'll think about it after our match is over. You know, since joining you as a Family could lead to the RR hunting me till no ends simply because I'm your ally." Takato answered._

" _Take your time Takato. We'll wait." Chikaru advised._

" _What she said. Now will you excuse us, we'll be off to somewhere else. Good luck you two." Daisuke said before he and Chikaru leaves Takato and Tomoki._

 _ **Match #3: Negi Springfield vs Takeru Takaishi (AWF Extreme Championship Match)**_

 _Kirito and Haruyuki joined the commentary crew, with the duo and Klein not giving Kenichi a chance to talk at all._

 _(A/N: I wish I could write this, but alas, I don't have any inspirations to write a Face vs Face Extreme Rules Match)_

 _Takeru wins his title back as his experinces in Extreme Matches were too much for Negi to handle. Kirito can be seen reliefed to see his future opponent getting destroyed before Haruyuki enters the ring and laid waste of Negi with a Package Piledriver onto the chair._

 _ **Backstage Segment #5: Staring the Celestrial Being**_

 _Summary: Interview hyping up tonight's 3 Way Tag Team Match. Lockon bragged about beating 2 pair of Brothers in a row before promising that their conquest for the Tag Titles continues as either the RR or the Inaba Scoobies will be shot down by their hands._

 _ **In-Ring Promo #2: Staring Kuzco and Kronk**_

 _Summary: Kuzco bragged and defended his actions from last night, stating that's what happens when you try to damage anything in his Kingdom._

 _ **Match #4: Emperor Kuzco and Kronk vs Takato Matsuki and Tomoki Himi**_

 _The heels worked on Tomoki throughout the match until he manages to get the hot tag to Takato. Takato then runs wild until Kronk knocks him away with a Pounce. Tomoki goes to fight Kronk only to get lifted on a Gorilla Press before being thrown out of the ring for all of his troubles._

 _Kronk then goes for a running Battering Ram only to have Takato moving out of the ring, sending Kronk shoulder first onto the ring post instead. Kuzco goes to Clothesline Takato out of the ring only to get tripped out of the ring before Takato bounces off the ropes and goes for a Suicide Dive. Kuzco's civilians however covers Kuzco and sacrificed themselves by taking the Suicide Dive instead! Kuzco then picks Takato up and throws him face first onto the ring post before entering the ring. While Kuzco waits for the referee to finish the count, Kronk went for Takato to get up using the barricade and once he does, Kronk Spears him through the barricade!_

…

" _Your winners by Count-Out, Emperor Kuzco and Kronk!"_

 _Post Match, Kuzco celebrated his victory with a dance off until the lights went off! The lights then returned to normal, revealing Beyond the Grave! Kuzco turns around and gets his throat grabbed before Brandon plants him down with a Chokeslam! Kronk and Kuzco then retreated as Brandon stood tall in the end._

 _ **Backstage Segment #5: Staring the Rookie Revolution**_

 _Summary: The RR tries to recruit Renton Thurston, stating that Renton has been floundering as of late despite the amount of talent he had. Renton, still unhappy with his defeat, walks away from the RR._

" _3 failed recruiting attempts in a row. Looks like people only care about their own egos these days." Zenjirou said._

" _Let he clear his mind first. Then he'll decide whether he wants to join us or not." Taiki replied before ordering Shinn and Flit to survive tonight's match for the RR._

 _ **Backstage Segment #6: Staring Takeru Takaishi**_

 _Summary: Takeru can be seen washing his face before he saw… ALUCARD IN THE MIRROR! He then turns around and saw no one before turning back to the mirror and saw nothing as well._

 _ **Promo #2: Hype video for Black Label Organization**_

 _ **Match #5: Inaba Investigation Team vs Celestrial Being vs Rookie Revolution**_

 _Note: Oga Tatsumi can be seen watching the match inside the crowd._

(Bell Rings)

The three teams looked at each other… until the heel teams decided to gang up on Yosuke and Kanji. After throwing them out, the two teams confronts each other before the Gundam Pilots traded punches to the face until Shinn and Flit blinded them with a Thumb to the Eye. Shinn and Flit then bounces off the ropes and goes after Lockon and Setsuna only to get knocked down by 2 Spinebusters instead. Once the RR gets up, the CB Clotheslined them out of the ring! The two turned around and dodges a Double Clothesline by Kanji before the two knocks him down with a Double Uppercut before nailing Yosuke with another Double Uppercut with Yosuke in mid air! The duo then Clotheslined the Scoobies out of the ring

"Setsuna F Seiei, taking off!" Kenichi shouted as Setsuna bounces off the ropes and knocks everyone down with a Suicide Dive!

"The Celestrial Being are on full control! Not even the RR could stop them from their mission!" Klein observed.

"I don't think I've ever seen Setsuna pulling a dive like that!" Kenichi stated.

After Setsuna throws Yosuke back into the ring, Lockon lifts him up on his shoulder and plants him down with a Running Powerslam followed by a pin. (1,2,… Yosuke kicks out) He then picks Yosuke up and pushes him crashing onto the corner before drilling him with several Battering Rams and tags himself to Setsuna. After Setsuna drills Yosuke with several punches to the face, he Irish Whips Yosuke towards Lockon, allowing Lockon to catch him and plants him down with a Side Walk Slam. One Running Knee Drop by Setsuna later, Lockon goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Yosuke kicks out.

Lockon picks Yosuke up only to get knocked away with a Jawbreaker, allowing Shinn to tags himself in. Before Yosuke could even reach Kanji, Shinn knocks Kanji off the ring apron with a running forearm smash! He then picks Yosuke up and slams him onto the corner before he blasts him with a Open Hand Chop to the chest. He then plants Yosuke with a Running Powerslam and tags himself to Flit, allowing Flit to squash Yosuke with a Corner Slingshot Splash followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Yosuke kicks out.

Flit then picks Yosuke up and goes for a Belly-to-Back Suplex, but Yosuke manages to land his feet on the mat instead before retreating to the corner. Flit then charges towards Yosuke only to get kicked away to the face before Yosuke manages to tag himself to Kanji! After dodging a Clothesline by Flit, Kanji drills him with several Boxing Jabs followed by a Bionic Elbow before turning around, catches Setsuna and Samoan Drops him onto Flit! With both Flit and Setsuna sitting on the corner, Kanji proceeded to drill them with a Bronco Buster!

"Oh come on! You're a man Kanji! Do you have to do that?" Klein complainted.

"He's a man alright! Look at this!" Kenichi called as Kanji lifts both Flit and Setsuna up for a Delayed Vertical Suplex and after a few seconds, he drops them onto the mat! "Lifting two men at once! Now that's power!" he cheered as Kanji pins Flit.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Shinn stops the count.

Shinn picks Kanji up and Irish Whips him bouncing off the ropes before Kanji manages to knock Shinn down with a Lou Thesz Press. Once Kanji gets up and turns around, Lockon knocks him down with a Brouge Kick!

"Brouge Kick out of nowhere! Will that knock Kanji down similar to what happened to Alphonse?" Klein reacted.

"Not so fast!" Kenichi shouted as Yosuke from the top turnbuckle knocks Lockon away with a Missile Dropkick!

With Lockon on the corner, Yosuke squashes him with a Stinger Splash before Shinn from behind squashes both of them with said move! He then grabs Yosuke and Lockon and sets for a Double Suplex, but struggled to lift them up until Flit comes to the scene, leading the RR to finally nail them with an Aided Double Suplex! The RR turns around before Shinn pushes Flit away and eats a Bullhammer by Setsuna! Flit from behind grabs Setsuna and plants him down with an Angle Slam before going after Kanji and eats a Sitout Spinebuster followed by a pin instead!

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the Inaba Investigation Team!"

"The Inaba Scoobies has not only survived once again, but they had also took the RR out of the Tag Team equation!" Kenichi cheered.

"But unfortunately for them, they are left with the Celestrial Being next week, and we all know that the Celestrial Being will show no remorse towards their targets." Klein reminded.

 _ **Backstage Segment #7: Staring the crew from Segment #4.**_

 _Summary: Tomoki apologizes for not being able to help Takato out and ended up losing the match. Takato replied that it's not Tomoki's fault that they lost tonight, instead it was his. Junpei Shibayama appears on the scene and called both men losers, especially Tomoki._

" _You haven't changed much aren't you Tomoki? Once a deadweight will always be a deadweight." Junpei mocked._

 _Daisuke and Chikaru then appeared on the scene with Daisuke telling Junpei to leave. Junpei then questioned Daisuke for defending Takato and Tomoki before leaving the scene._

 _The couple then checks on Takato and Tomoki before Daisuke asks once again on whether they want to join this 'Family' or not. Realizing that they are doing nothing and weak, Takato and Tomoki accepts the offer. Chikaru announces that the 'Family' will held it's first meeting tomorrow with the addition of Takato and Tomoki._

 _ **Commercial Break…**_

 _ **Backstage Segment #8: Staring Emperor Kuzco**_

 _Summary: A pissed off Kuzco questioned Brandon for not staying dead after what he did to him and Mika last week. He then announces that Brandon will face Kronk next week. Kuzco even called Kronk 'Big K' at once point so… 3 ain't enough he needs 5?_

 _ **Match #6: Sawada Tsunayoshi and Taiki Kudo vs Daisuke Motomiya and Junpei Shibayama**_

 _Commentary reminded that if either men ditches their partner, they will be punished._

 _Despite not getting along, Junpei and Daisuke dominated the entire match thanks to Taiki not wanting to break a sweat for this match at all. Once Tsuna's about to tag Taiki, Taiki, as expected, ditches him and leaves the ring, allowing Daisuke to pick up the win with a Spear followed by the Powerbomb of Courage (Batista Bomb)._

 _Post-Match, GM Nazirul appeared on the Titantron._

" _I already warned you Taiki, but you didn't listen to my warning anyway. Just because you're the World Champion doesn't men that you can get away from punishments. So with that being said, in 10 days at 4 Gods of Wrestling PPV, you will defend the title against the match whom you cheated to win the belt (Tsuna) against the hungry monster who wants to demolish the world championas soon as possible (Junpei)…. And the man who will be your nightmare until the end of time (Daisuke) in a FATAL. 4. WAY. MATCH!" Nazirul announced as the crowd cheers.._

…

Match Results:

Ash Ketchum def. Renton Thurston

The Chimeras df. Jotaro Kujo, Eikichi Onizuka and Domon Kasshu (series is now 4-2 with Domon's elimination)

Takeru Takaishi def. Negi Springfield (wins AWF Extreme Title)

Emperor Kuzco and Kronk def. Takato Matsuki and Tomoki Himi

Inaba Investigation Team def. Rookie Revolution and Celestrial Being (RR eliminated from the series)

Daisuke Motomiya and Junpei Shibayama def. Sawada Tsunayoshi and Taiki Kudo.

A/N: Daisuke forming a 'Family' with Takato and Tomoki? Is he planning to form an AWF version of New Japan's CHAOS Stable? (pictures Takato and Tomoki as Roppongi Vice) Maybe….

And looks like Taiki is now the most wanted criminal in AWF as long as he's holding the title, because Tsuna, Daisuke and Junpei will face him in 10 days at the PPV.

Now that the Extreme Title's back to his hands, Takeru can now move on to Alucard. As for Negi? Hopefully he'll recover because if he didn't, Kirito will retain via Forfeit without breaking any sweat.

The Inaba Scoobies advances, but will have a tough time against the Celestrial Being next week.

The Chimeras has took out one of our heroes, while at the same time are interested with what the Scoobies are up to.

Kuzco vs Beyond the Grave continues, while Ash and Takashi has finished warming up before their encounter. Hopefully I didn't forget anything else…

On to the ladies we go!

...

...

...

 _ **AWF Freedom S1 EP3**_

 _ **Before the show: AWF advertised a contract signing between Hikari Yagami and Asuka Langley Soryu.**_

 _ **(Disclaimer: Not much interesting Backstage Segments for this episode so please don't slaughter me if you're not entertained… fella)**_

...

 _ **Match #1: Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa vs Shana and Willow**_

 _Commentary reminded that Willow tried to burn Fate alive last week. They also mentioned that this is the first time Nanoha and Fate has teammed up in AWF._

 _Nanoha and Fate took control as their chemistry manages to stop Shana from making amy offence. Shana then manages to fight back before she and Willow worked on Fate until Fate manages to tag herself to Nanoha. Nanoha then runs wild on both girls and after sending everyone out of the ring, Nanoha goes for a Suicide Dive only to eat a Double Uppercut instead. Willow then threw Nanoha onto the Steel Steps before beating her down until Fate makes the save. Shana jumps in and attacks Fate while Willow grabs Nanoha's throat and Chokeslams her onto the floor. Willow then goes after Fate, allowing Shana to roll herself back into the ring for a Count-Out victory._

 _Post match, Willow threw Fate into the ring before preparing to burn her alive only to be chased away by Sakura and her Cardcaptor Rod. Sakura then dares both Shana and Willow to face her before she gets turned around and eats a Diamond Cutter by Misaka Mikoto. While the faces retreated, the heels stood tall in the end._

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring Revy**_

 _Summary: Backstage interview hyping up Revy's match against Hibiki. Revy downplayed Hibiki's abilities before promising to f*** her up._

 _ **Promo #1: Hype promo for Labrys (Persona 4 Arena)**_

 _ **Match #2: Makie Sasaki vs Sora Nagino**_

 _Average match ended in a Double Count-Out, Both girls doesn't seem happy with the results._

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring HOTD**_

 _Summary: Backstage interview hyping up their 3 Way Tag Match tonight. Saya promises that either Mikasa and Ryuko will crumble or the Superkick Party will be put to a screeching halt._

 _ **Commercial Break…**_

 _ **Backstage Segment #3: Staring Shana, Willow and Misaka Mikoto**_

 _Summary: Shana thanked Misaka for helping them before introducing Willow to her. The three then decided to align themselves as a group with Shana and Willow focusing on the Tag Division while Misaka will focus on Singles competition._

 _ **Match #3: Revy vs Hibiki Tachibana (w/ Chie Satonaka)**_

(Bell Rings)

The two charges towards each other until Hibiki knocks Revy away with a Flying Forearm Smash to the face before Hibiki drills Revy with several strikes until Revy grabs her throat, slams her onto the corner and drills her with several forearms to the face. She then Irish Whips Hibiki crashing onto the corner before charging towards her and eats a Running Lariat from out of nowhere by Hibiki before she goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Revy kicks out.

After drilling Revy with several forearms to the face, Hibiki picks her up and sets for a Suplex only to struggle to lift her up instead. After punching Hibiki's ribs several times, Revy knocks her away with an European Uppercut and with Hibiki near the ropes, Revy goes to Clothesline her out of the ring only to get tripped out of the ring instead. Hibiki then bounces off the ropes and goes for a Baseball Slide, but Revy manages to catch her legs before pulling her out of the ring and back first onto the floor! She then picks Hibiki up from behind and plants her down with a German Suplex onto the floor!

"Revy's using the floor to her advantage. Looks like Hibiki's in deep trouble after getting dumped onto the floor twice." Klein observed.

After throwing Hibiki back into the ring, Revy enters the ring and goes for the pin. (1,2,… Hibiki kicks out) She then drills Hibiki with several forearms to the face before choking her out until the referee pulls Revy away. She then picks Hibiki up from behind and sets for a German Suplex, but Hibiki manages to knock her away with several back elbows to the face before bouncing off the ropes and eats a Discus Lariat instead! She then lifts Hibiki up from behind and goes for the pin with a Bridging German Suplex.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hibiki kicks out.

"Hibiki has been treated like a rag doll so far. I'm sure Chie's scared from inside upon witnessing a live murder." Klein observed.

Revy picks Hibiki up and goes for a Belly-to-Back Suplex, but Hibiki manages to land her feet on the mat instead and once Revy turns around, Hibiki throws a kick which was easily caught before stunning Revy with a Dragon Whip! She then drills Revy with multiple quick strikes followed by a Discus Elbow Smash and with Revy already knocked towards the ropes, Hibiki bounces off the ropes and goes to Clothesline her out of the ring, but Revy manages to Back Body Drop her over the top rope instead. Hibiki then manages to land her legs on the mat before tackling Revy to the gut and goes for a Slingshot Sunset Flip pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Revy kicks out.

Once the two gets up, Hibiki goes for a Superkick only to have Revy catching it and after dodging a Dragon Whip, Revy pulls Hibiki towards her and drops her own with a German Suplex! She then picks Hibiki up and gives her the Pedigree.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"And mercily, it's over." Klein said.

"Here's your winner, Revy!"

…

 _Post Match, as Chie assisted Hibiki to the backstage, Revy from behind bashes Chie's head with her gun before picking Hibiki up and Pedigrees her onto the entrance ramp. As Revy heads backstage, Chie calls for the medics to check on Hibiki._

 _ **Backstage Segment #4: Staring Star-Lina**_

 _Summary: Backstage Interview hyping up tonight's 3 Way Match which had Star-Lina underestimating both HOTD and Mikasa/Ryuko, stating that none of them can survive the rowdiness of the Superkick Party._

 _ **Backstage Segment #5: Staring Nazirul, Sora and Makie**_

 _Summary: Sora and Makie requested another match in which Nazirul approves on, under the condition that said match will take place in 8 days in a No Count-Out Match, allowing the girls to pull as many athletic moves outside the ring as they wanted._

 _ **Match #4: Highschool of the Dead (Rei Miyamoto and Saeko Busujima w/ Saya Takagi) vs Star-Lina vs Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi.**_

 _Haruhi Suzumiya and Asuna Yuuki on guest commentary._

(Bell Rings)

Saeko and Mikasa starts first. The two girls confronted each other until Star-Lina ruins the scene and attacks them until the two manages to push them away. Star-Lina then goes to start the Superkick Party early, but Saeko and Mikasa manages to catch their legs before throwing them away with a Capture Suplex!

"No offense, but Star-Lina has to be the dumbest team ever to start a Superkick Party while Saeko and Mikasa are still fresh and unharmed." Asuna said.

"I can agree on that one." Klein replied.

"For once, I agree." Kenichi replied.

The two girls then continue to confront each other until Mikasa strikes first with a Headbutt onto Saeko's face. With Saeko on the ropes, Mikasa blasts her with several Knife Edge Chops until Saeko grabs Mikasa's throat, slams her onto the corner and blasts her with several Knife Edge Chops of her own. After Saeko tags herself to Rei, Rei blasts Mikasa with several Knife Edge Chops of her own before catching her and plants her down with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! With Mikasa on a seated position, Saeko nails her with a Snap Neckbreaker before Rei goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Mikasa kicks out.

Rei picks Mikasa up only to get several punches to the gut before Mikasa pushes Rei onto the corner and tags herself to Ryuko. After Mikasa drills Rei with several Battering Rams, she punches her face several times until Rei's sitting on the corner before Ryuko proceeded to stomp on her several times. She then picks Rei up and lifts her for a Delayed Vertical Suplex and after a few seconds, Ryuko drops Rei onto the mat before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Rei kicks out.

"So far it's nothing but HOTD vs Mikasa and Ryuko. At least we got our dream match happening for now." Kenichi observed.

"Can't believe that I'm asking for the Superkick Party to start, because this is boring." Haruhi said.

Ryuko picks Rei up only to get several punches to the gut before Rei plants her down with a Back Body Drop. She then grabs Ryuko from behind and sets for a German Suplex, but Ryuko holds on the ropes instead before she knocks Rei away with several back elbows to the face. Star then makes the sneak tag before starting a Superkick Party with a Superkick on Ryuko followed by another on Rei!

"Now the match starts to pick up! Let the party begins!" Klein reacted.

"Finally, now I don't have to sleep on live TV anymore." Haruhi said.

After dragging Ryuko away from the ropes, Star nails her with a Standing Moonsault before going for the pin. (1,2,… Ryuko kicks out) After Star tags her into the match, Paulina plants Ryuko down with a Springboard Facebuster before spinning to the apron and hits Rei with a Tornado DDT! She then went to the top rope and squashes Ryuko with a Springboard Frog Splash followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Mikasa stops the count!

Mikasa picks Paulina up only to get a Thumb to the Eye before Paulina rakes her back and once Mikasa turns around, Paulina knocks her with a Superkick, sending her rolling out of the ring! She then turns around and eats a Slingblade by Saeko before Saeko ended up eating a Superkick by Star! After kicking her out of the ring with a Baseball Slide, Star ran towards the ropes and kicks Mikasa away with another Baseball Slide! After Paulina picks Ryuko up, she and Star plants her down with the Alvarez Driver (Meltzer Driver)!

"Alvarez Driver! Star-Lina could pull a huge upset here!" Klein reacted while Paulina goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,… (Ryuko got her shoulder up) 3!"

"Here are your winners, Star-Lina!" (crowd boos)

"What the hell? Ryuko clearly had her shoulder up! How come the referee didn't see that?!" Kenichi questioned.

"Who cares! What matters now is that Star-Lina just pulled a major upset by eliminating Mikasa and Ryuko from the series!" Klein responded.

"So it all comes down to Balloon Boobs and the Female Monkeys of Amity Park… like it matters though. We'll beat them soon." Haruhi stated.

 _ **Backstage Segment #6: Staring Chie and Hibiki**_

 _Summary: Before Hibiki could be put into the ambulance, she apologized towards Chie for the total defeat._

" _It's alright Hibiki. At least you tried your best." Chie replied. "As for Revy, don't worry, I'll win my match next week for you okay?" she assured as Hibiki nodded before being put into the ambulance._

 _ **Commercial Break…**_

 _ **Backstage Segment #7: Staring Nazirul, Mikasa, Ryuko and… the referee?**_

 _Summary: Before Nazirul could head to the ring for the Contract Signing, Mikasa and Ryuko enters the office while dragging the referee as well before telling Nazirul that they have been screwed in their match earlier._

" _I'll deal with this ref later, because right now, I need to be in the ring. Mikasa, Ryuko, tie him upon a chair so that he won't be able to run away." Nazirul ordered before leaving the office._

 _ **In-Ring Promo #1: Staring Nazirul, Hikari and the RR.**_

 _Summary: Typical contract signing. Asuka questions Hikari's chances of beating her before Hikari responded that she will not back down from a fight, no matter how strong her opponent is. Nazirul also announced that both Hikari and Asuka will compete in a Beat the Clock challenge where whoever wins in the quickest time will earn the rights to name the stepulation for the Womens Title Match._

…

Match Results:

Shana and Willow def. Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa

Makie Sasaki vs Sora Nagino ended in Double Count Out

Revy def. Hibiki Tachibana

Star-Lina def. Mikasa Ackerman/Ryuko Matoi and HOTD

…

A/N: Well…

One Godragon down, one more to go for Revy to shoot at.

Between Hikari and Asuka, who will gain the rights to name the stepulation for their title match?

Who will move on to face Haruhi and Asuna? HOTD or Star-Lina? And what's up with the referee who ignored Ryuko getting her shoulders up during the match?

Makie vs Sora II is set, and the never ending Sakura/Nanoha vs Shana/Misaka feud continues with Fate and Willow added into the mix. Yay! Note to self, put them in separate feuds once this is over…

One more show to do before First Road and 4 Gods of Wrestling PPVs. What will happen next? Stay tuned! Until then, please review and hopefully I won't be lazy for the next chapter. (seriously, I skipped the Extreme Rules Match and nearly skipped the 3 Way Womens Tag, and those are matches that I would love to write :p)


	4. Fourth Episodes

(April, Week 4)

 _ **Location: St. Louis, Missouri (DAE RKO OUT OF NOWHERE?!)**_

 _ **AWF Battleline S4 EP 4**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Backstage Promo #1: Staring the Rookie Revolution.**_

 _Taiki divides a plan in order for him to retain the title this Sunday. He orders Zenjirou to send Junpei into the hospital by any means, whether it via Stomach Ache or Stomach Cancer or anything possible. He then orders Shinji to infraterate St Miator Academy and destroy Daisuke and his family in there. Shinji questioned Taiki's order as he had no idea how to enter the All Girls Academy until Shinn and Flit puts a female wig on him._

" _There you go. With that wig, you looked exactly like a girl! We'll name you Shinjiko!" Zenjirou said._

" _I hate my life…" Shinji muttered._

" _We hate your life too dude, just deal with it." Shinn replied._

 _He also told Shinn and Flit to team up with him tonight against the Shounen Knights in the Main Event._

 _ **Match #1: Takashi Komuro vs Ryo Akiyama**_

 _Squash match. Apparently Takashi and Ash took turns on entering the ring to see who can take out thier opponents faster._

 _ **Match #2: Ash Ketchum vs Dandy**_

 _Ash defeated Dandy quicker despite cheating. Ash then stated that he still got a few left in his tank and he'll promise to beat Takashi and show the world that he's not slowing down yet._

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring the Shounen Knights**_

 _The Knights discusses their matches tonight. After what happened to Negi, the Knights decided to send Natsu and Recca to handle Team Accel Online tonight. As for the RR, Tsuna will team up with the Elrics and Gon._

 _ **Backstage Segment #3: Staring Chikaru Minamoto, Daisuke Motomiya, Takato Matsuda, Juri Katou and Tomoki Himi.**_

 _The 'Family' can be seen walking on the corridors on the St Miator Academy with the boys being obviously disguised as girls. The unamed female students are seemed to be attracted to everyone not named Chikaru._

" _That little one (Tomoki) looked so cute! I want to take her as my little sis... no, my wife!"_

" _Are those two (Takato and Juri) already dating or not? Because I want both of them as my girlfriends!"_

" _That one (Daisuke) looked like a female gangster, which is definitely my type!"_

" _Why are they looking at us?" Tomoki asked._

" _Because we are new faces?" Takato guessed._

" _More like you guys looked cute as girls." Daisuke answered. "Especially you Tomoki. You looked like a goddamned teddy bear." He added._

" _They won't charge at us and cuddle us right?" Juri asked._

" _Relax. Maybe this school is filled with Lesbians, but everyone here isn't crazy enough to cuddle and kiss new students in an instant." Chikaru assured._

 _The group continued walking until the scene switches to Shinji, disguising as a girl, walking around looking for the Student Council Room. He then walked towards a group of girls._

" _Excuse me, but I'm looking for the Lulim Student Council Room. Do you know where it is?" Shinji asked._

" _Oh, just go straight and then you'll find that room."_

" _By the way, are you a new student here?"_

" _Erm, yes. Yes I am." Shinji answered. "Why would you ask?"_

" _Can we be your friends? We love mikos like you!"_

" _Yeah! Mikos are so majestic!"_

" _Will you be our love… I mean friend?"_

" _Erm… I have to the bathroom!" Shinji shouted before running away from the Lesbians._

 _ **Match #3: Beyond the Grave w/ Mika Asagi vs Kronk w/ Emperor Kuzco**_

 _The two had a big man slugfest until Brandon manages to took control on the scared Kronk. Before Brandon could go for a pin after Chokeslaming Kronk, Kuzco attacks him from behind (earning a DQ) only to have Brandon no selling it and chases Kuzco out of the ring._

" _Come and touch royalty you fool! Come and touch me!" Kuzco dared before Mika turns him around and kicks him to the groin! While Kuzco's companions chases Mika away, Brandon turns around and avoided a Spear from Kronk, causing Kronk to knock everyone down with a Suicide Dive instead! Brandon and Mika then stood tall before Mika told Kuzco that he has made a huge mistake for messing with the heir of the Millenion before announcing that Kuzco will face Brandon in a Lumberjack Strap Match this Sunday. Kuzco will have his people on his side by Brandon will have Mika's Millenion on his side._

 _ **Backstage Segment #4: Staring Jotaro Kujo, Domon Kasshu and Eikichi Onizuka**_

 _Domon apologizes to Jotaro and Onizuka for getting pinned last week in which the two forgives him for at least putting a hell of a fight against the Chimeras. Onizuka promised that even if they are handicapped 2-4, they will win tonight's match and reduce the handicap to 2-3. Jotaro didn't speak at all._

 _ **Commercial Break…**_

 _ **Backstage Segment #5: Staring the Inaba Investigation Team**_

 _Yosuke and Kanji talks about their match tonight, Chie's match against Revy tomorrow and Yu Narukami's whereabouts. Yosuke then received a phone call from Rise who told him that Narukami will make his return soon, and he'll be better than ever._

 _ **Match #4: Jotaro Kujo and Eikichi Onizuka vs Masaru Daimon, Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara and Seiji Sawamura**_

 _Typical handicap match. Jotaro picks up the win via End of Days on Seiji. The faces are now handicapped 2 on 3 and they'll meet each other again this Sunday._

 _ **Backstage Segment #6: Staring Junpei Shibayama.**_

 _Junpei can been seen finishing his meal at catering before getting up and goes to get another food. Zenjirou appeared and treated him to a salad before Junpei looked at the salad and slaps it away before grabbing Zenjirou's throat._

" _You think I'm stupid didn't you? Just because I'm fat doesn't mean I'm dumb enough to eat this poisoned salad you tried to gave me! Now get lost before I'll put you through this table!" he shouted before pushing Zenjirou away, allowing Zenjirou to retreat and run away._

 _ **Backstage Segment #7: Staring the ones in Segment #4 and Chikaru's sidekicks.**_

 _Chikaru introduces her friends (Remon, Kizuna and Kagome) to Takato, Juri and Tomoki. Remon and Kizuna treated Tomoki like a teddy bear while Kagome and her teddy bear Percival talking with Juri… and her Hand Puppet._

" _Alright everyone, settle down!" Chikaru called as everyone took their seats. "The stage is yours Daisuke."_

"… _do I have to use a female voice?" Daisuke asked._

" _There's no other choice. If they heard your speech with your normal voice, I'll get in big trouble." Chikaru answered._

" _(Sigh) Fine. But if I damage my throat during this speech, I'll use you and your friends." Daisuke replied before starting to speak in a female voice… until the door knocks._

" _Come in." Chikaru responded as the door opened, revealing the disguised Shinji._

" _Erm… is Chikaru Minamoto here?" Shinji kindly asked._

" _I'm here." Chikaru answered. "Is there anything that I can help you?" she asked._

" _Hold on a second." Daisuke interupted before turning to Shinji. "What's your name?" he asked._

" _My name's… Shinjiko Hikari. Pleasure to meet all of you." Shinji introduced._

" _Shinjiko eh? Well…" Daisuke then whispered something to Chikaru._

" _Well Shinjiko, pleasure to meet you too. What can I help you?" Chikaru asked._

" _Erm… can I have a private talk with Chikaru?" Shinji asked._

" _Are you trying to woo our President on your first day?" Remon asked._

" _If you are, you have to go through us first." Kizuna warned._

" _No I'm not!" Shinji shouted… in his male voice._

" _Percival asks, did her voice cracked?" Kagome said._

 _With everyone looking at Shinji, Shinji nervously and quickly runs away._

" _Bark Bark! Catch that crossdresser! Bark Bark!" Juri shouted via her hand puppet before everyone in the Academy starts to chase Shinji down. Chikaru then closes the door as the meeting continues._

 _ **Match #5: Kirigaya Kazuto and Arita Haruyuki vs Recca Hanabishi and Natsu Dragneel**_

 _Kirito wins via The Ecplise on Natsu. Post Match, Kirito told Natsu and Recca to send a message to Negi: Be there this Sunday or be nothing more than a huge loser._

 _ **Backstage Segment #8: Staring the cast of Segment #7**_

 _Daisuke makes a speech. After reminding everyone about his past atrocities, Daisuke stated that he wants to start all over, and he needs more friends than Chikaru and her classmates in order to do so. He asks Takato, Juri and Tomoki to be his friends since all 3 of them doesn't seem to hate him. The three responded by stating that they are willing to be Daisuke's friends under the condition that Daisuke will never commit any of his old atrocities ever again. He then announces the formation of his 'Family', the Lulim Familia and promises that he will lead everyone to the top of AWF while at the same time, aiming to fix both of Takato and Tomoki's currently empty AWF careers. He also promises to protect everyone in the 'Family' as they are valuable for him in his new life._

 _(A/N: I'm not a Shounen Knight and I'm not in the Rookie Revolution. I'm Daisuke Motomiya and I am Los Ingobernables! Oh wait, that only works if he walks alone and only align himself with XCF. :p)_

 _ **Match #6: Celestrial Being vs Inaba Investigation Team**_

 _Team HeroKazu on guest commentary._

 _For the second week in a row, Oga Tatsumi can be seen watching the match in the crowd_

 _Yosuke and Lockon starts first. The heels took control of the match from the beginning to the middle portion of it. Team HeroKazu stated that while they thought that the Inaba Scoobies were the poorest challengers they could ever had, they'll prefer them over facing the Celestrial Being since it's easier to beat the Scoobies than the CB._

…

With Yosuke on the ropes, Lockon from the ring apron blasts him with several Rope Hung Forearm Clubs to the chest before pushing Yosuke towards Setsuna, allowing Setsuna to lift him up and plants him down with a Samoan Drop followed by a pin.

Setsuna then went to the corner and sets up for the Bullhammer and once Yosuke gets himself up, Setsuna goes for it only to have Yosuke avoiding it before planting him down with a Swinging Neckbreaker! Yosuke then slowly crawled towards Kanji before Setsuna grabs his leg and tries to pull him away. Yosuke however manages to kick him away before finally making the tag to Kanji!

"Oh great… Attack on Homos are on right now…" Hirokazu groaned.

Kanji dodges a Clothesline by Setsuna before stunning him with several Boxing Jabs to the face followed by a Bionic Elbow to the face! With Setsuna on the corner, Kanji drills him with several Boxing Jabs until he's sitting on the corner before turning around and knocks Lockon down onto Setsuna's groin with a Drop Toe Hold!

"Lockon just kissed or sucked Setsuna's balls! So many yaoi fangirls got to love that scene right there!" Kenta reacted.

With both Setsuna and Lockon sitting on the corner, Kanji went to the other corner before drilling both men with a Bronco Buster!

"And that's definitely going to make anti-gay community puke!" Hirokazu reacted.

Kanji then picks both men up and lifts them for a Double Delayed Vertical Suplex and after a few seconds, Kanji drops them down onto the floor with it! Once the Celestrial Being gets up using the ropes, Kanji goes to Double Clothesline them out only to get elbow tackled away to the face before Yosuke manages to Double Clothesline them out of the ring anyway! After Kanji went on a crawling position near the ropes, Yosuke uses him to knock the Celestrial Being down with a Springboard Somersault Plancha!

"The Scoobies are on the roll! They could pull a huge victory here!" Kenichi observed.

"Come on Scoobies! Turn yourselves into a pair of fodders for us!" Hirokazu cheered.

After Yosuke throws Setsuna back into the ring, Kanji goes for the pin. (1,2,… Setsuna kicks out) While Lockon pushes Yosuke onto the ring post, Kanji picks Setsuna up only to get several punches to the gut followed by an European Uppercut which knocked him away. After tagging himself to Lockon, Setsuna goes for a Lariat only to get caught before Kanji plants him down with a Spinning Spinebuster! Kanji then turns around and eats a Brouge Kick by Lockon!

"Brouge Kick! The Meister's heading to this Sunday!" Klein reacted.

"No no no!" Team HeroKazu shouted while Lockon goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kanji kicks out!

"Kanji kicks out! Kanji manages to avoid getting one shoted to the head!" Kenichi reacted.

"Thank God! Thank God! Our chances of retaining our belts easily still exists!" Kenta reacted.

After complaining about the referee's slow count, Lockon lifts Kanji up and sets for the White Noise, but Kanji manages to slip away before turning him around, knocks him down with a Double Leg Takedown, grabs his legs and Catapults him head first onto the ropes! Once Lockon turns around, Kanji plants him down with a Sit-Out Spinebuster followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the Inaba Investigation Team!"

"The duo from Inaba has survived the Celestrial Being's attempt at exterminating them! And now they are heading to this Sunday taking on Team HeroKazu for the belts!" Kenichi cheered.

"Congrats on your victory Yosuke and Kanji, but come this Sunday, you two will be nothing more than our generic failed challengers… how many opponents did we face again?" Hirokazu asked.

 _ **Backstage Segment #9: Staring the Rookie Revolution**_

 _Zenjirou apologizes to his teammates for failing to get rid of Junpei. Taiki questions on how did Zenjirou failed to get rid of Junpei._

" _Let me guess. You offered him a poisoned salad right?" Flit guessed._

" _Well… yes I did…" Zenjirou admited._

" _You what?" Taiki reacted. "Do you realize how dumb your plan to get rid of Junpei is? If I were you, I'll distract Junpei and changed his food into poisoned ones!" he continued._

" _Look man I'm sorry! That's the only idea I got!" Zenjirou apologized._

" _You, sir, are the biggest idiot I have ever met." Shinn mocked._

" _You're lucky that you're my friend Zenjirou, or else I'll punish you for your idiocy." Taiki said. "Hopefully Shinji didn't screw up his mission, or else they'll be hell to be paid." He warned._

" _(Sigh) Can we move on now guys? Let's focus on our match shall we?" Flit called._

" _Right. Let's go out there and try to take out Tsuna, even if he had 3 Brainiacs on his side." Taiki called before the RR leaves the ring._

 _ **Commercial Break…**_

 _ **Backstage Segment #10: Staring the Chimeras.**_

 _Seiji apologizes for getting pinned earlier before the crew forgives him. Masaru then whispered an order to Seiji before telling Yusuke and Kuwabara to focus on eliminating either Jotaro or Onizuka this Sunday, as eliminating any of them would mean that victory in this war is getting closer._

 _ **Match #7: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gon Frecess, Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric vs Taiki Kudo, Zenjirou Tsurugi, Shinn Asuka and Flit Asuno**_

 _Taiki scores the pin on Tsuna with a Roll Up Pin while grabbing the tights._

 _Post Match, both teams brawled until Junpei enters the ring and throws Gon and Zenjirou around while Tsuna, The Elrics and the rest of the RR manages to retreat and avoid Junpei's wrath._

 _Daisuke then appears on the Titantron before showing Shinji who's tied on a chair completely messed up with makeup._

" _I give you credit Taiki. You got a great plan to destroy me. But alas, your No 2 man here couldn't control his emotions worth a damn, thus ruining your plan in the process. Come this Sunday, there's a plan that will be successful, and that plan is to dethrone you from your title."_

…

 _Match Results:_

 _Takashi Komuro def. Ryo Akiyama_

 _Ash Ketchum def. Dandy_

 _Beyond the Grave def. Kronk_

 _Jotaro Kujo and Eikichi Onizuka def. The Chimeras_

 _Kirigaya Kazuto and Arita Haruyuki def. Recca Hanabishi and Natsu Dragneel_

 _Inaba Investigation Team def. Celestrial Being_

 _Rookie Revolution def. Shounen Knights._

…

 _Card for 4 Gods of Wrestling:_

 _Ash Ketchum vs Takashi Komuro_

 _AWF World Tag Team Title Match: Team HeroKazu (Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa) vs Inaba Investigation Team (Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi)_

 _Lumberjack Strap Match: Beyond the Grave vs Emperor Kuzco_

 _Jotaro Kujo and Eikichi Onizuka vs Masaru Daimon, Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara (whoever gets pinned are out from the series)_

 _AWF Extreme Championship Match: Takeru Takaishi vs Alucard_

 _AWF Japanese Championship Match: Kirigaya Kazuto vs Negi Springfield_

 _AWF World Championship Match: Taiki Kudo vs Sawada Tsunayoshi vs Daisuke Motomiya vs Junpei Shibayama_

A/N: So at 4 Gods of Wrestling, it's Rookie Revolution vs Shounen Knights vs Lulim Familia… vs Fat Bork Laser? Whatever the results is, the main event storyline will continue to a new chapter.

Off to the girls we go!

….

….

 _ **AWF Freedom S1 EP 4.**_

…

 _ **Match #1: Asuka Langley Soryu vs ?**_

 _Beat the Clock Challenge. Asuka's opponent revealed to be Sakura Kinomoto_

 _Commentary announced that Sakura, Nanoha and Fate will face Shana, Misaka and Willow in a 6 Person Tag Team Match._

 _Asuka wins via Jacknife Powerbomb._

 _ **Backstage #1: Staring HOTD**_

 _Backstage interview hyping up their match against Star-Lina which is next. When asked regarding the controversy with Ryuko last week, they stated that they had no relation with that controversy since they aren't the ones who got pinned in the end._

 _ **Promo #1: Hype video for Kuroyukihime**_

 _ **Match #2: Highschool of the Dead (Saeko Busujima and Saya Takagi) vs Star-Lina**_

 _Basic tag match with Star-Lina raking HOTD's backs like what heels always does. Star-Lina works on Saya before Saya makes the hot tag. Saeko runs wild and after nailing both Star-Lina with a Tiger Feint Kick, Saeko went to the top rope and goes for a Springboard Double Clothesline only to eat a Double Superkick out of nowhere while in mid air instead! After Superkicking Saya off the ring apron, Star-Lina sets for the Alvarez Driver only to be distracted by Mikasa and Ryuko attempting to enter the ring and attack Star-Lina. While Star-Lina dared Mikasa and Ryuko to enter the ring, Saeko took advantage and rolled Star up for the win._

 _(A/N: Distraction finish? Roll ups? F—k myself for using Sports Entertainment style for AWF instead of using Puroresu style… :p)_

 _Post Match, Nazirul comes out and stated that Star-Lina bribed the referee last week to not stopping the count when Ryuko got her shoulder up. As a result, while HOTD will move on to face Haruhi and Asuna, Star-Lina will be facing Mikasa and Ryuko this Saturday._

 _ **Backstage Promo #2: Staring Revy**_

 _Revy brags about what she did last week before telling Chie to be smart not enter the ring with her tonight or be stupid enough to meet the same fate as Hibiki._

 _ **Commercial Break…**_

 _ **Match #3: Revy vs Chie Satonaka**_

 _The two brawled right off the bat until Revy dominated the match until Chie got a huge upset with a Small Package Pin._

 _Post Match, Chie manages to run away from Revy's wrath by retreating to the stage. With tht victory, Chie will face Revy again this Saturday, only this time, it will be for Revy's Divas Title._

 _(A/N: There's a reason why I'm summarizing this match you know. Better save my energy for their PPV match instead of this match)_

 _ **Backstage Segment #4: Staring Hikari Yagami**_

 _Backstage interview hyping her match which is up next. Hikari promises that whoever her opponent is, she will beat Asuka's recorded time and gets to name the stipulation for her title match this Saturday._

 _ **Promo #2: Hype video for Selena Richardson**_

 _The video starts with GM Nazirul making a trading deal with UWE's Maverick during the FWM Draft 2015._

 _(A/N: Special thanks to DanDJohnMLover aka Sarah aka 'The Girl Who Wrote PCUW' for the promo. This is her OC by the way)_

 _The scene fades in to a shot of a woman's feet walking in black high-heeled boots. A one second shot of a girl getting thrown to the ring mat is seen before the feet return to the screen. The camera moves up to the middle of her back her wearing a short red strapless dress, and another one second shot is seen of a girl getting kicked down. The camera continues to move up and another one second shot of long wavy auburn hair flowing in the air._

 _The camera moves up the the woman who's walking, who is shown to have that same wavy auburn hair. As the hair is shown, "She Looks Good" by Jim Johnston begins playing, although you can barely hear it. The woman slowly turns her head, revealing a very beautiful face with hazel eyes._

 _The camera moves back to show her full body; the black boots, the strapless dress, and her face. She flips her hair back a little bit before she says, "I am "The Auburn Beauty" Selena Richardson."_

 _"She Looks Good" starts up again, but this time you can hear it as shots of her wrestling in NCW/XW are seen as well as shots of her posing and looking sexy._

 _"I am the first OC ever in AWF, and I am here to not only look beautiful, but to also show that I'm not just a pretty face." Selena's voice is heard over the footage. "I'm going to show that beautiful women can kick ass in the ring and they deserve to."_

 _"Most women in wrestling either look beautiful but can't wrestle, or can wrestle but don't have the looks. I have both, and I will show them well. Get ready AWF, because "The Auburn Beauty" is coming."_

 _Selena Richardson coming to AWF!_

 _ **Match #5: Hikari Yagami vs ?**_

 _Beat the Clock Challenge. Hikari's opponent revealed to be Misaka Mikoto._

 _Misaka pulled an upset victory over Hikari._

 _Due to failing to beat the clock, Asuka will choose the stipulation for Hikari's title match._

 _The RR appeared on the stage post match. Asuka announces that their match will be a Tables Match and wishes Hikari good luck at trying to lift her up and put her through the table._

" _As if you could lift me up and do so. Make sure you keep the belt warm because this Saturday, it will be mine."_

…

 _Match Results:_

 _Asuka Langley Soryu def. Sakura Kinomoto_

 _Highschool of the Dead def. Star-Lina_

 _Chie Satonaka def. Revy_

 _Misaka Mikoto def. Hikari Yagami_

…

 _Card for First Road PPV:_

 _Makie Sasaki vs Sora Nagino_

 _AWF Womens Tag Team Championship Match: Haruhi Suzumiya and Asuna Yuuki vs Highschool of the Dead (Rei Miyamoto and Saeko Busujima)_

 _Sakura Kinomoto, Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa vs Shana, Misaka Mikoto and Willow_

 _Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi vs Star-Lina (Paulina and Star)_

 _AWF Divas Championship Match: Revy vs Chie Satonaka_

 _AWF Womens Championship Tables Match: Hikari Yagami vs Asuka Langley Soryu_

A/N: And that's a wrap.

Call me out on being lazy on this chapter, but hey, I need to save my energy for the PPVs you know? Speaking of PPVs, the next chapter will be First Road aka AWF's answer to the Divas Revolution. Will the show be a success or will it be the longest piss break in recorded history? We'll see.

Once again, thanks to Sarah for the Selena Richardson promo. To be honest, I never planned to have an OC to AWF, but after a massive screw up during the FWM Draft 2015, I have no choice but to have her in AWF. Note to self: Be present for next year's Draft to avoid getting anymore mess ups. I do not want to draft any character against my will.

Until then, please review!


	5. AWF First Road PPV

(May, Week 1)

 _ **Location: Chicago, Illinois (Cue random CM Punk chants)**_

 _ **AWF First Road PPV**_

…

 _Ruki Makino defeated Morgiana Fanalis during the Pre-Show._

 _ **Match #1: Makie Sasaki vs Sora Nagino (No Count-Outs)**_

 _Chi-Town Smark crowd says: Kaleido Star rules! Let's cheer Sora while booing one of Negi's harem members!_

 _As Makie heads into the ring, Sora knocks her down with a Suicide Dive right off the bat._

" _Sora's not going to wait. Let the show begin!" Kenichi pointed._

(Bell Rings)

Sora picks Makie up and slams her face first onto the guardrail before Irish Whipping her towards the ring apron. Makie however manages to slide herself into the ring before running towards the ropes. After entering the ring and once Makie bounces off the ropes, Sora goes for a Lariat only to have Makie avoiding it before she goes for a Handspring Back Elbow only to have Sora catching her instead. Makie however manages to put Sora on a Wheelbarrrow Roll Up Pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Sora kicks out.

Once the two gets up, Makie avoids a Clothesline by Sora before planting her down with a Swinging Neckbreaker. After Sora rolled herself out of the ring, Makie bounces off the ropes and goes for a Baseball Slide, but Sora manages to catch Makie's legs before pulling her out of the ring and crashing back first onto the floor! Sora then picks Makie up and Irish Whips her crashing onto the guardrail before going to Clothesline her into the crowd only to get elbow tackled away to the face instead. Makie then goes for a Running Crossbody only to have Sora catching her before Sora throws her onto the guardrail with a Fallaway Slam!

"Sora with the catch followed by the throw! Only in the Kaleido Stage where it's performer has the core strength to catch a human charging at you like a car!" Klein reacted.

After throwing Makie back into the ring, Sora went to the ring apron and nails her with a Slingshot Senton before going for the pin. (1,2,… Makie kicks out) She then picks Makie up from behind and plants her with an Atomic Drop and with Makie being cornered, Sora blasts her with several kicks to the back before placing her on the top turnbuckle, puts her on a Tree of Woe and Foot Chokes her until the referee pulls her away. After moving to the corner, Sora proceeded to squash Makie with a Cannonball to the face!

"Cannonball to the face! That may have knocked Makie loopy!" Kenichi reacted.

With Makie lying on the floor, Sora grabs her from behind…

… and goes for the pin with a Deadlift Bridging German Suplex!

"That ladies and gentlemen is what can the performers of Kaleido Star can do! Not only they can fly, they also can do heavy lifting like this!" Klein reacted while the referee counts, "1,2,…" Makie kicks out!

"Even though Makie isn't an athlete on Sora's level, but she's giving her a hell of a fight here. She's not going to fall that easily!" Kenichi observed.

As the impressed crowd chanted 'Let's Go Sora!', Sora climbs to the top turnbuckle before going for a Moonsault. Makie however manages to raise her knees up, sending Sora crashing onto them instead! She then rolls to the corner and slowly gets herself up and once Sora gets herself up as well, she goes after Makie only to get elbow tackled away to the face before Makie climbs the turnbuckle and plants Sora down with a Springboard Tornado DDT! She then bounces off the ropes and kicks Sora out of the ring with a Baseball Slide and once Sora gets herself up, Makie bounces off the ropes and knocks Sora down with an Over the Top Rope Suicide Dive!

"Makie just flew herself over the top rope! Shows you how good she is despite being inferior to Sora in many ways!" Kenichi reacted.

Makie picks Sora up and goes for an Irish Whip, but Sora reverses it instead, sending Makie crashing back first onto the guardrail instead! Sora then charges towards Makie only to get kicked away to the face before Makie stands on the barricade and goes for a Moonsault. Sora however manages to move away from it and with Makie landing on her legs, Sora grabs her from behind and sets for a German Suplex onto the floor. Makie however manages to stun Sora with several back elbows to the face before going to her back, turns her around, catches her and plants her with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex onto the floor!

"Not only Makie avoided herself from eating the floor, but she also pulled a quick sequence and sends Sora onto the floor as well! She's showing what she can really do as the Shounen Knights representative!" Kenichi reacted.

As the crowd chanted 'This is Awesome!', Makie picks Sora up and throws her back into the ring before standing on the ring apron and waits for Sora to get herself up. Once she does, Makie tackles Sora to the gut before going for a Slingshot Sunset Flip pin. (1,2,… Sora kicks out) Once the two gets up, Makie goes for a Clothesline only to have Sora avoiding it before grabbing her from behind and goes for a Belly-to-Back Suplex. Makie however manages to land her legs on the mat before lifting Sora up and plants her down with a Samoan Drop!

"Samoan Drop! And now Makie's going for an upset over Kaleido Stage's Sora!" Kenichi reacted.

While the crowd chanted 'No!' multiple times at Makie's possible win, Makie went to the top turnbuckle and sets for a Frog Splash. Sora however manages to get herself up, causing Makie to go for a Diving Crossbody instead. Sora however manages to catch Makie, rolls through, then throws her away and onto the corner with a Fallaway Slam!

"Sora with another feat of strength! And now it's her turn to finish the match!" Klein reacted.

As the crowd chanted 'Yes!' multiple times at Sora's comeback and with Makie sitting on the corner, Sora proceeded to squash her with an Running Crossbody before dragging her away from the corner, climbs to the top turnbuckle and squashes her with a Frog Splash!

"Frog Splash! Victory for the Kaleido Stage!" Klein reacted while Sora goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Sora Nagino!" (Crowd Cheers)

"Now that's how you open a show! Both Makie and Sora put a good of a performance while trying to one up each other in this match!" Kenichi cheered.

"But in the end, Sora's status as Kaleido Stage's No 1 performer manages to lead her to victory, despite Makie's best attempt at trying to beat her for an upset." Klein continued.

 _Post Match, Sora assisted Makie in getting herself up before the two showed sportmanship by shaking each other's hands._

…

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring Haruhi Suzumiya and Asuna Yuuki**_

 _The two were asked regarding their title defense which is next._

" _Well HOTD, me and Asuna would like to congratulate you for being our next challengers. But sadly, the way to earned a shot at our titles were pretty much a fluke. Because after all, the only reason why you defeated Star-Lina last Thursday was because of them being deservingly screwed by Mikasa and Ryuko. If it wasn't for them, you girls won't be here challening for our belts." Haruhi reminded._

" _But on the bright side, we rather have paper challengers like you girls. Why? Because at least we can beat you easily instead of eating Superkicks or Fall of Mans to score a win. So we would like to thank you for giving us an easy first title defense for us." Asuna continued._

" _What Asuna said. See you girls in the ring… for your eventual defeat." Haruhi finished before the two leaves the scene._

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring Hikari Yagami.**_

 _Shows Hikari arriving to the arena before greeting her fans who are waiting for her in the parking lot._

…

 _ **Match #2: Haruhi Suzumiya and Asuna Yuuki vs Highschool of the Dead (Rei Miyamoto and Saeko Busujima)**_

 _Chi-Town Smark crowd says: All of these girls are hoes, except Saeko. She's the Best Girl. 3_

 _(A/N: Do I have to write this match? Oh right, PPV. :p PS: Rei is the one with a cockroach antenna and bigger boobs, so please do not shout 'THERE ARE 2 ASUNAS!' to me. :p)_

(Bell Rings)

Rei and Haruhi starts off first in which Haruhi immidiately attacks Rei until she gets herself pushed away. As Haruhi goes after Rei, Rei tags herself to Saeko, causing Haruhi to change direction, retreats to her corner and quickly tags herself to Asuna in fear. Haruhi can be seen ordering Asuna to go into the ring and fight Saeko while the Chicago crowd started a 'Saeko's Gonna Kill You!' chant.

"Who knew that Chicago loves a girl from Highschool of the Dead despite being a shitty series?" Klein wondered.

"It's Saeko dude. Her badassery transends the quality of the series." Kenichi explained.

Saeko and Asuna circles around the ring before locking each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Saeko manages to push Asuna onto the ropes and gives her a Clean Break. Asuna attacks Saeko only to get thrown away with a Japanese Arm Drag instead before knocking her away towards the ropes with a Headbutt to the face. With Asuna on the ropes, Saeko blasts her with several Knife Edge Chops before Irish Whipping her bouncing off the ropes and goes for a Standing Dropkick. Asuna however manages to avoid it by holding on the ropes before going for a Lariat only to get a Swinging Neckbreaker instead.

"Nice try Lightning Flash, but I doubt that you're good enough to outsmart Saeko." Kenichi joked while Saeko goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Asuna kicks out.

Saeko picks Asuna up and pushes her crashing onto the corner before drilling her with several Battering Rams to the gut and tags herself to Rei. As the crowd boos Rei, Rei blasts Asuna with several Knife Edge Chops before pulling her towards her, catches her and throws her away with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. She then catches Asuna and plants her down with a Powerslam before bouncing off the ropes and squashes Asuna with a Running Splash!

"Running Splash! Rei's boobs may had crushed Asuna's right there!" Kenichi reacted while Rei goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Asuna kicks out.

Rei picks Asuna up only to get stunned by several punches to the gut followed by a Jawbreaker instead. She then grabs Rei from behind and slams her face onto the corner before turning her around and kicks on her gut several times until Rei's sitting on the corner. She then stomps on Rei several times before Foot Choking her until the referee pulls her away while the crowd chanted 'We Want Saeko!' several times. She then pulls Rei away from the corner and pins her.

The referee counts, "1,…" Rei kicks out.

Asuna drags Rei to her corner and tags herself to Haruhi before the two beats her down until the referee orders Asuna to go to the ring apron. Haruhi then bounces off the ropes and kicks Rei out of the ring with a Baseball Slide before Asuna leaves the ring apron, picks Rei up and pushes her back first onto the guardrail. After Asuna Irish Whips Rei back first onto the ring apron, Haruhi orders the referee to start the count.

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8!"

Rei manages to slide into the ring only to get stomped by Haruhi several times instead. After Haruhi tags herself to Asuna, the two picks Rei up and slams her onto the corner before Asuna kicks her guts several times until Haruhi drills her with a running forearm to the face. She then Irish Whips Rei towards Asuna and after Asuna plants her on a seated position with a Japanese Arm Drag, Haruhi nails her with a Rolling Neck Snap before Asuna goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Rei kicks out.

While the crowd chanted 'Boring!', Asuna picks Rei up only to get stunned by several punches to the gut before Rei throws her away with a Back Body Drop! After crawling to the corner and gets herself up, Rei elbow tackles Asuna away to the face and after knocking Haruhi off the ring apron with a back elbow to the face, she knocks Asuna down with a Lou Thesz Press before managing to tag herself to Saeko much to the delight of the crowd!

"Here we go gantlemen! Saeko is back in action, and the crowd's loving it!" Kenichi cheered.

Saeko enters the ring, dodges a Clothesline by Asuna, bounces off the ropes and knocks her away with a Tilt-a-Whirl Arm Drag! Once Asuna gets up near the ropes, Saeko goes to Clothesline her out only to get Back Body Dropped over the top rope instead. Saeko manages to land her legs on the ring apron before knocking Asuna away with a Headbutt to the face, heads to the top rope and plants Asuna down with a Springboard Neckbreaker!

"Saeko's showing her speed here, poor Lightning Flash has been outperformed from top to bottom!" Kenichi pointed.

Once Asuna gets herself up, Saeko knocks her down onto the ropes with a Drop Toe Hold before bouncing off the ropes with Rei making a sneak tag and knocks her away with a Tiger Faint Kick! With Saeko on the ring apron, Asuna gets herself up only to get herself grabbed by Rei from behind before Rei plants her down with a Triple Rolling German Suplex combo! She then proceeded to put Asuna on the Crippler Crossface!

"Submission locked in! We may crown the second ever Tag Team Champions in this Division!" Kenichi reacted.

Rei continues to apply pressure on Asuna until Haruhi from the top turnbuckle breaks it up with a Spiral Tap! Haruhi then gets up and eats a Springboard Dropkick by Saeko and with her head on the ropes, Saeko knocks her away with a Tiger Faint Kick before heading to the top rope and goes for a Springboard Bulldog. Haruhi however manages to knock Saeko with a Pele Kick while in mid air from out of nowhere!

"Pele! Pele out of nowhere! Haruhi just completely shut down every bit of Saeko's momentum!" Klein reacted.

Haruhi picks Saeko up and quickly plants her down with the Styles Clash before throwing her out of the ring. Rei then grabs Haruhi from behind and goes for a German Suplex, but Haruhi manages to knock her away with several back elbows to the face before Asuna catches her and plants her down with a Reverse STO transitioned into the Koji Clutch!

"And now it's Asuna's turn to lock in a submission! Will that lead to the title being retained?" Kenichi reacted.

"Tap out! Tap out already you big boobed cockroach!" Klein shouted. With nowhere to go, Rei had no choice but to tap out!

"Here are your winner and STILL your AWF Womens Tag Team Champions, the team of Haruhi Suzumiya and Asuna Yuuki!" (Crowd Boos)

"That right there is whatthe Lightning Flash is made off! She manages to force Rei, HOTD's resident technicalist, tap out fair a square!" Klein cheered.

"Looks like both Haruhi and Asuna has shown why they are your first ever Tag Team Champions. What's next for these two? We shall see." Kenichi said.

…

 _ **Backstage Segment #3: Staring Shana, Misaka Mikoto and Willow**_

 _The trio were asked regarding tonight's match and their alliance._

" _Regarding our alliance… do you have to question me about it? Shana's my friend and Willow is hers, of course we'll align each other as a group! Sure, I don't have any fire power, but that doesn't stop me from being a team with Shana." Misaka answered. "Speaking on which, with the addition of Willow, Blaze Railgun sall be known as the Flare Railguns." She decleared._

" _Our first order of business as the Flare Railguns? Simple. Tonight, we will roast Sakura and her proteges. Wait, did I say roast? Because since Willow's here, should I say burn instead? But my point is simple. We'll beat them and then move on to something even bigger." Shana said._

" _Willow loves to burn! Willow wants to burn magical girls!" Willow said cheerfully._

" _You'll burn them soon enough Willow. Now let's go. Time to show the world what the Flare Railguns are made of." Misaka called as the trio leaves._

 _ **Backstage Segment #4: Staring the Rookie Revolution.**_

 _Shows Ruki Makino and Asuka Langley Soryu arriving at the arena earlier before ignoring the fans who wanted their autographs. After they are away from the fans, Ruki told Asuna something while waiting into the arena_

 _ **Match #3: Sakura Kinomoto, Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa vs Flare Railguns (Shana, Misaka Mikoto and Willow)**_

 _Chi-Town Smark Crowd says: Oh great, this never ending feud again…. Still, the girls doesn't deserved to be booed by us…_

(Bell Rings)

Nanoha and Willow starts first before the two had a staredown in the middle of the ring. Nanoha then drills Willow with several forearms to the face until Willow pushes her away. Nanoha then knocks Willow with a Lariat, but Willow didn't fall down before Nanoha bounces off the ropes and goes for another Lariat only to have Willow catching her and plants her down with a Scoop Slam followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,.." Nanoha kicks out.

Willow picks Nanoha up and slams her face first onto the corner before tagging herself to Shana. Willow turns Nanoha around and drills her with several Battering Rams before Shana climbs to the top turnbuckle, punches her face several times and goes for a Monkey Flip. Nanoha however manages to land her legs on the mat before she quickly tags herself to Fate!

Fate enters the ring and knocks Shana away with a Japanese Arm Drag before she knocks her down with a Clothesline followed by a Double Axe Handle. She then blasts Shana with several Knife Edge Chops until she's on the ropes before going for an Irish Whip onto the ropes. Shana however reverses the Irish Whip, sending Fate towards the ropes instead before going for a Standing Dropkick. Fate however avoids it by holding on the ropes before she knocks Shana down with a Lariat followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Shana kicks out.

Fate picks Shana up only to get a Thumb to the Eye instead before Shana tags herself to Misaka. Shana then charges towards Fate only to get a Spinebuster instead before Fate goes for the pin. As the referee didn't count it, Fate asks the referee about it before Misaka from behind goes for a Roll Up Pin. (1,… Fate kicks out) Once the two gets up, Misaka dodges a Clothesline by Fate before planting her down with a Swinging Neckbreaker followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2…" Fate kicks out.

Misaka picks Fate up and slams her face first onto the corner before tagging herself to Willow. The two then stomps on Fate's gut several times before Misaka drills her with an European Uppercut and Irish Whips her towards Willow, allowing Willow to catch her and plants her down with a Samoan Drop followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Fate kicks out.

Willow then drills Fate with several forearms to the face before choking her out until the referee pulls her away. She then chokes Fate out using the ropes and with the referee distracted, Shana from outside the ring nails Fate with a Jawbreaker onto the ropes! Willow then picks Fate up, pulls her towards her and puts her on a Bearhug with the crowd chanted 'You Can't Wrestle!' at her.

"If this city actually burns, please do not sue us. They started the chant at Willow, not us." Klein reminded.

Willow continues to apply pressure on Fate until Fate manages to break free by stunning her with a Bell Clap before knocking her away with an Uppercut. With Willow on the ropes, Fate goes to Clothesline her out of the ring only to get Back Body Dropped over the top rope instead. After landing her legs on the ring apron, Fate tackles Willow to the gut before going for a Slingshot Sunset Flip pin. Willow however didn't budge before she grabs Fate's throat, picks her up, throws her bouncing off the ropes, catches her and plants her down with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Fate kicks out.

After Willow tags herself to Shana, Shana goes for a Slingshot Senton only to have Fate rolling out of the way instead, sending Shana crashing back first onto the mat instead! Fate then crawls to her corner and tags herself to Sakura and after entering the ring, Sakura dodges a Clothesline by Shana before knocking both Misaka and Willow off the ring apron with a Handspring Kick! Shana then grabs Sakura from behind only to get several back elbows to the face instead and after taking her down with a Snapmare, Sakura follows it up with a kick onto the seated Shana's back before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Shana kicks out.

Sakura picks Shana up and goes for an Irish Whip, but Shana reverses it, sending Sakura crashing onto the corner instead. Shana then goes after Sakura only to get kicked away to the face before tagging herself to Nanoha, went to the turnbuckles and plants Shana down with a Springboard Tornado DDT! Nanoha then picks Shana up from behind and once Sakura's on the top turnbuckle, the two nails Shana with Timesplitters' Outatime (Nanoha's Falling Neckbreaker/ Sakura's Moonsault) double team finisher!

"Outatime! Shades of Time Splitters in New Japan!" Kenichi reacted while Nanoha goes for the pin while Sakura goes to stop Willow from breaking the count.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Willow stops the count by pushing Sakura onto Nanoha!

"Willow might be pint sized, but she's as strong as an average sized male!" Klein reminded.

Willow then grabs Sakura and Nanoha's throats before going for a Double Chokeslam, but the two kicks her gut several times, forcing Willow to push them away instead. With Sakura and Nanoha on the ropes, Willow goes to Clothesline them out of the ring only to get tripped out of the ring instead! Sakura then bounces off the ropes and knocks Willow down with a Tope Con Giro!

"Sakura's flying high, knocking down the pyromanical Willow!" Kenichi reacted.

Shana, after making the tag to Misaka without Nanoha's notice, hops on her back and puts her on a Sleeper Hold until Nanoha moved backwards and squashes Shana onto the corner and tags herself to Fate. After placing Shana on the top turnbuckle, Nanoha went to the top as well before she and Fate nails Shana with the Arc-en-Ciel (Motor City Machine Guns' Made in Detroit)!

"Arc-en-Ciel! Double kill for Shana!" Kenichi reacted while Fate goes for the pin.. only to have the referee not counting it!

"Neither Nanoha nor Fate realized that Shana tagged herself to Misaka! Of course the referee didn't count it!" Klein reminded while Nanoha and Fate questions the referee…

… until Misaka turns Nanoha around and plants her with the Railgun Blast (Diamond Cutter)!

"Railgun Blast! Lightning has struck Nanoha!" Kenichi reacted before Misaka dodges a Clothesline by Fate, nails her with an Atomic Drop, turns her around and nails her with another Railgun Blast!

"Two Railgun Blast in a row! Good night Nanoha and Fate!" Klein reacted while Misaka goes for the pin on Fate. Sakura tries to stop the count only to be stopped by Willow.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are you winners, the Flare Railguns!" (Crowd cheers)

"Now that's a hell of a ending to a fight! We all thought that Sakura's team would win, but in the end, Flare Railguns manages to pull a sneaky trick before pulling off the victory!" Klein cheered.

"With that victory, it's safe to say that the Flare Railguns shall move on to something bigger, with huge momentum on their side. As for Sakura and her crew, we'll see what happens next for them after that defeat." Kenichi continued.

With Sakura and Nanoha outside the ring, the Flare Railguns dragged Fate to the middle of the ring

"I think we're about to see what's going to happen to them next…" Klein pointed as Willow sets to put Fate on fire...

… until Ruki runs in for the save with a Steel Chair to chase the Flare Railguns away!

"Wait a minute! Why is Ruki saving Fate from getting put into flames?" Kenichi questioned.

"I don't know dude. But whatever her reason is, she just saved Fate's career from being literally burned away." Klein answered while Ruki, after assisting Fate to get herself up, leaves the ring.

 _ **Backstage Segment #5: Staring Chie Satonaka**_

 _Chie were asked regarding her match tonight._

" _I defeated Revy last Thursday, and I can do it again tonight. And unlike last Thursday in which I won by luck, I've decided that after meeting with Nazirul, I will face her again in a No DQ Match. Revy, you want to know how I feel after you took out Hibiki? Well try to imagine you losing the belt, because that's exactly how I feel right now. See you for your second defeat in the ring Revy." Chie answered before leaving the ring._

 _ **Promo #1: Hype video for Selena Richardson**_

 _The scene fades in to a shot of a woman's feet walking in black high-heeled boots. A one second shot of a girl getting thrown to the ring mat is seen before the feet return to the screen. The camera moves up to the middle of her back her wearing a short red strapless dress, and another one second shot is seen of a girl getting kicked down. The camera continues to move up and another one second shot of long wavy auburn hair flowing in the air._

 _The camera moves up the the woman who's walking, who is shown to have that same wavy auburn hair. As the hair is shown, "She Looks Good" by Jim Johnston begins playing, although you can barely hear it. The woman slowly turns her head, revealing a very beautiful face with hazel eyes._

 _The camera moves back to show her full body; the black boots, the strapless dress, and her face. She flips her hair back a little bit before she says, "I am "The Auburn Beauty" Selena Richardson."_

 _"She Looks Good" starts up again, but this time you can hear it as shots of her wrestling in NCW/XW are seen as well as shots of her posing and looking sexy._

 _"I am the first OC ever in AWF, and I am here to not only look beautiful, but to also show that I'm not just a pretty face." Selena's voice is heard over the footage. "I'm going to show that beautiful women can kick ass in the ring and they deserve to."_

 _"Most women in wrestling either look beautiful but can't wrestle, or can wrestle but don't have the looks. I have both, and I will show them well. Get ready AWF, because "The Auburn Beauty" is coming."_

 _Selena Richardson coming to AWF…_

…

… _. Next Thursday!_

 _ **Match #4: Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi vs Star-Lina (Paulina and Star)**_

 _Chi-Town Smark Crowd says: F—k Yeah Superkick Party or Die!_

…

 _Star-Lina immidiately knock Mikasa and Ryuko down with a Double Suicide Dive before the match starts_

(Bell Rings)

Star-Lina picks both Mikasa and Ryuko up and goes to Irish Whip them onto the ring apron. Mikasa and Ryuko however manages to reverse those Irish Whips before Paulina and Star leaps to the ring apron and goes for a Moonsault. Mikasa and Ryuko however manages to catch them on their shoulders and sets for 2 Running Powerslams, but Paulina and Star manages to slip away before pushing Mikasa and Ryuko crashing onto each other's faces! After stunning them with several Knife Edge Chops, Star-Lina squashes their heads with the Double Loser!

"Double Loser right off the bat! The party may end quickly here!" Klein reacted as Paulina throws Ryuko into the ring and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ryuko kicks out.

"So close! Star-Lina nearly set a record for the quickest finish to a match ever!" Kenichi reacted.

With Star on the ring apron, Paulina picks Ryuko up only to get several punches to the gut before Ryuko throws her away with a Back Body Drop! Before Ryuko could turn around, Star plants her down with a Springboard Facebuster before spinning to the ring apron and knocks Mikasa down with a Moonsault! Paulina, after getting herself up using the ropes, waits for Ryuko to get up and once she does, she goes for a Superkick. As Ryuko catches the kick, Paulina stuns her with a Dragon Whip followed by a Northern Lights Suplex for the pin!

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ryuko kicks out.

"The Superkick Party may not be started yet, but Star-Lina sure has dominated the match with their rapid fire offense." Kenichi observed.

As the crowd traded chants between 'Let's Go Ryuko!' and 'Superkick!', Paulina picks Ryuko up and pushes her crashing onto the corner before tagging herself to Star. Star-Lina then stomps on Ryuko's gut several times before bilnding her with 2 Thumb to the Eyes and Irish Whips her crashing onto the other corner. Paulina then Irish Whips Star towards Ryuko, allowing Star to drill her with a Flying Forearm Smash to the face before Paulina follows it up with a Running Dropkick! Paulina then Irish Whips Ryuko towards Star, allowing Star to plant her down with a Jumping DDT before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ryuko kicks out!

"Listen to the crowd folks! They are supporting Ryuko to stay alive!" Kenichi pointed as the crowd chanted, "Don't Lose Your Way! (clap clap clap clap clap)"

Star picks Ryuko up and slams her face first onto the corner before tagging herself to Paulina. After Paulina stomps on Ryuko's gut several times, she Irish Whips her towards Star before Star knocks Ryuko down with a Standing Dropkick and after Paulina climbs to the top turnbuckle, she then goes for a Frog Splash. Ryuko however manages to raise her knees up, sending Paulina crashing onto them instead!

"Ryuko has found her way to fight back! Now all she needs to do is to made the tag!" Kenichi reacted.

While the crowd chanted 'Eddie!' several times, Ryuko went to the corner and gets herself up before kicking Paulina away to the face and knocks Star off the ring apron with a back elbow. Ryuko then goes after Paulina before getting a kick to the gut followed by a Rolling Vertical Suplex! She then goes for another Rolling Vertical Suplex, but Ryuko manages to stun her with several punches to the ribs, throws her away with a Front Suplex and tags herself to Mikasa!

"Tag made! Let there be slayings in this ring!" Kenichi cheered.

Mikasa knocks Paulina down with several Clotheslines before lifting her up and plants her down with a Running Powerslam! Once Paulina rolled herself to the ring apron, Mikasa picks her up only to get knocked away with a Jawbreaker onto the ropes instead. She then went to the top rope and flies towards Mikasa only to eat an Uppercut while in mid air instead before she lifts her up for a Delayed Vertical Suplex and after a few seconds with the crowd counting along, Mikasa drops her onto the mat before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Star stops the count!

While Ryuko goes to chase Star away, Mikasa picks Paulina up only to get her eyes raked before Paulina knocks her away with a Superkick! As Ryuko turns herself around, Paulina goes for another Superkick and once Ryuko catches the kick, Paulina stuns her with a Dragon Whip before she lifts her up and once Star's on the ring apron, Star-Lina drills her with the Alvarez Driver! (Meltzer Driver)

"Alvarez Driver! Ryuko Matoi has lost her way!" Klein reacted.

After kicking Ryuko out of the ring, Star-Lina turns around and eats a Spear by Mikasa!

"Spear by Mikasa! The velocity of that Spear may have rendered them infertile!" Kenichi reacted.

Mikasa then lifts Star up on a Gorilla Press and throws her out of the ring before turning around and eats a Superkick by Paulina…

… before Mikasa knocks Paulina down with a Discus Lariat before collapsing onto the mat!

"Mikasa has suffered the wrath of the Superkick Party, but despite all that, she still had the energy to take Paulina's head off!" Kenichi reacted before the crowd chanted 'This Is Awesome!' while both girls are down.

"Indeed this is awesome! Both girls may had killed each other with these ammount of moves!" Klein reacted.

After the two slowly got themselves up, Mikasa and Paulina traded forearms onto each other's faces until Paulina blinds her with a Thumb to the Eye! She then bounces off the ropes and goes after Mikasa only to get a Pop-Up European Uppercut while in mid air before Mikasa quickly lifts Paulina up and plants her down with a Powerbomb! Once Ryuko slides into the ring, she and Mikasa waits for Paulina to get up and once she does, the duo finishes her off with the Fall of Man!

"Fall of Man! The party is over!" Kenichi reacted while Mikasa goes for the pin while Ryuko goes to stop Star from stopping the count.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the team of Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi!" (Crowd Cheers)

"This my friends shows you how amazing Mikasa and Ryuko is compared to Star-Lina! No wonder Star-Lina bribed the referee to screw them out last week!" Kenichi pointed.

"Now that Star-Lina has fallen, Mikasa and Ryuko now have the permission to move on to something else, and that something may be the Tag Team titles." Klein continued.

"Even if they do go after the belts, they won't go toe to toe with Haruhi and Asuna right?" Kenichi guessed.

"You took the words right out of my mouth dude. Good job." Klein replied. "And ladies and gentlemen coming up next is one of our main event matches, which is for the AWF Divas Championship. Right now let's take a look at everything that leads up to this match." He called.

 _ **Promo #2: Hype video for Revy vs Chie Satonaka**_

…

 _(shows many moments of Revy destroying her opponents in various companies. It then shows her destroying Chie and Hibiki until Taiga makes the save)_

 _ **A mercenary…**_

 _ **Shooting down everyone who stands on her way…**_

 _ **Until she gets what she wants…**_

 _(shows highlights of her match against Taiga at Anime Mania which ended with her picking up the win for the Divas Title)_

 _ **And when she got what she wants…**_

 _ **She'll take down anyone who wants to steal it from her…**_

 _(shows Revy destroying Morgiana 3 weeks ago until Chie and Hibiki runs in for the save. Then it shows Revy destroying both Hibiki and Chie last week)_

 _ **Tonight…**_

 _ **Said mercenary has been challenged…**_

 _ **After the mercenary got caught in a surprise attack…**_

 _ **By another mercenary who seeks revenge…**_

 _(shows Chie picking up an upset victory 2 days ago)_

 _ **Will the mercenary fall?**_

 _ **Or will the mercenary claim another dead body?**_

…

 _ **Match #5: Revy vs Chie Satonaka (No DQ)**_

 _Chi-Town Smark Crowd says: LET'S GET IT ON BABY!_

…

(Bell Rings)

The two immidiately charges towards each other with Chie knocking Revy away onto the corner with a Running Dropkick before she goes to the corner and goes for another Running Dropkick. As Revy goes for a Running Lariat, Chie dodges it before knocking Revy away with a Discus Elbow Smash to the face. The two then traded forearms onto each other's faces until Chie kicks Revy's gut before kicking her face and knocks her away with another Discus Elbow Smash! She then bounces off the ropes and eats a Running Lariat out of nowhere by Revy before no selling it, stuns her with an Enzuigiri and plants her down with a Northern Lights Suplex for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Revy kicks out!

(Crowd traded chants between 'Let's Go Revy!' and 'Let's Go Chie!')

After pushing Revy out of the ring, Chie bounces off the ropes and goes for a Suicide Dive. Revy however manages to catch Chie before lifting her up and drops her onto the floor with a Front Suplex! She then picks Chie up and throws her face first onto the ring post before picking her up again and Irish Whips her crashing onto the Steel Steps! Revy then took out a Steel Chair from under the ring before she goes to whack Chie with a Chair Shot to the head, but Chie manages to counter with a Drop Toe Hold instead, sending her face first onto the steel steps! She then picks up the chair and whacks Revy with it several times!

"You hurt my friend and now it's my turn to hurt you! That's what Chie is doing right now!" Kenichi pointed.

After throwing Revy back into the ring, Chie enters the ring and places the chair on the seated Revy before climbing to the top turnbuckle.

"Uh oh… we are about to see a Whole F'N Show here!" Klein pointed as Chie, on the top turnbuckle, while the crowd chanted 'RVD!', drills Revy with The Vanterminator!

"Van Terminator! Chie has scored a huge damage on Revy!" Kenichi reacted while Chie, after dragging Revy away from the corner, goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Revy kicks out!

"Might take more than RVD's move to knock someone like Revy down!" Klein reminded as the crowd chanted 'E-C-DUB!'.

After dragging Revy to the middle of the ring, Chie bounces off the ropes and goes for a Rolling Thunder. Revy however raises her knees up, sending Chie crashing onto them instead! Revy then gets up, picks Chie up from behind and throws her shoulder first onto the ring post before picking her up from behind and plants her down with a Belly-to-Back Suplex!

"Belly-to Back Suplex already! Revy's going for a quick finish here!" Klein reacted.

Revy picks Chie up and sets for the Pedigree, but Chie manages to throw her away with a Back Body Drop instead! Revy however no sells it before grabbing Chie from behind and sets for a German Suplex, but Chie manages to stun Revy with several back elbows to the face before going to Revy's back, pushes her crashing onto the corner and goes for a Roll Up Pin. (1,2,… Revy kicks out) Once the two gets up, Chie avoids a Clothesline by Revy before hopping on her back and puts her on a Sleeper Hold!

"I don't think it's a smart idea to put Revy on a Sleeper Hold, but Chie might be able to upset everyone with a KO victory here." Klein observed.

Chie proceeds to apply pressure on the hold until Revy moved backwards and sends Chie crashing back first onto the corner before dropping her onto the chair with a Snapmare! She then picks Chie up and throws her onto the ring post again before picking up the Steel Chair and once Chie turned herself around, Revy whacks her with a Chair Shot to the head!

"Right to the head! Chie may have been concussed here!" Klein reacted.

"She's not done yet!" Kenichi pointed as Revy wedges the chair on the corner before picking Chie up and threw her head first onto the chair!

"Revy's not going for a concussion! She's going for an amnesia!" Klein reacted while Revy picks Chie up from behind and plants her down with a Belly-to-Back Suplex!

"Amnesia? More like paralyzation!" Kenichi pointed before Revy lifts Chie up and nails her with a Gorilla Press Gutbuster!

"There it is! Revy's giving Chie a mercy kill!" Klein reacted while Revy goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2…" Chie kicks out!

"Are you kidding me? Chie would have been dead by now after those impacts to the head!" Klein questioned.

As the crowd chanted 'This Is Awesome!', Revy orders the referee to count faster before picking Chie up…

… and gets a Small Package Pin out of nowhere!

"Small Package! Same way she won last Thursday!" Kenichi reacted.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Revy kicks out!

"Just in the nick of time!" Klein reacted.

Once the two gets up, Chie leaps on Revy before putting her on a Guillotine Choke.

"Submission out of nowhere! Chie's looking for something even bigger than a pinfall victory!" Kenichi reacted.

"If Revy taps out or gets KO'ed, this would be a huge upset for Chie!" Klein reminded.

"Revy's getting weaker! We are closer to seeing an upset here!" Kenichi pointed as Revy's about to drop on her knees…

… before getting herself up and counters by dropping Chie with a Brainbuster onto her knee!

"Revy with a counter! She manages to save herself from passing out!" Klein reacted.

"So close! Chie's so close at getting the belt with an upset victory!" Kenichi cried.

As the crowd chanted 'You Are Best Girls!' several times, the two took a while to recover themselves and once the two gets up, Revy goes to Clothesline Chie out of the ring only to get tripped out of the ring instead before Chie bounces off the ropes and knocks Revy away with a Baseball Slide! She then bounces off the ropes and goes for a Tope Con Giro, but Revy manages to move away, sending Chie crash and burn onto the floor instead!

"Good God! Chie may had killed herself with that nasty landing!" Kenichi reacted.

"And now, the shark's eating it's prey!" Klein pointed as Revy lifts Chie up and Powerbombs her onto the ring apron before picking her up and Pedigrees her onto the floor!

"That… that's it… Chie has to be done…" Kenichi hopelessly reacted.

As the crowd chanted 'Overkill!' several times, Revy throws Chie back into the ring before entering the ring as well. She then picks up the completely weakened Chie and pushes her bouncing off the ropes before going to whack her face with her gun. Chie however dodges it before putting her on a Crucifix Pin!

"Crucifix! Chie with a pin out of nowhere!" Kenichi reacted.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Revy kicks out!

Once the two gets up, Chie knocks Revy with a Superkick before collapsing onto the mat. Revy however no sells Chie's last effort before grabbing her from behind and plants her down with a Deadlift Bridging German Suplex for the pin!

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Divas Champion, Revy!" (Crowd Cheers)

"Now that's what I call a fight! Chie has definitely made all Steak Lovers proud by putting a hell of a battle against Revy!" Kenichi cheered.

"Both girls put on a hell of a match, which Chie showing everything that she had in order to put an upset victory. But in the end, there's a reason why Revy's the champion as she manages to negate one upset attempts after another." Klein said.

"We all thought that Chie could pull a last minute miracle in the end, but unfortunately, there's no miracle as Chie fatigue gets the best of her." Kenichi continued.

"After the ammount of overkills Revy threw at Chie, I won't blame her for being fatigued. Revy abselutely destroyed her with one big moves after another, including 2 onto the floor." Klein finished.

"With both Goldragons slayed, or at least shot to death, Revy can now move on to new challengers. And as for us, let's move on to our main event for the AWF World Title. But first, let's take a look at how the match took it's place at first." Kenichi said.

 _ **Promo #3: Hype video for Hikari Yagami vs Asuka Langley Soryu**_

…

 _(shows the dark sky before showing Ruki and Asuka's dominance in AWF during Ruki's title reign)_

 _ **The revolution of darkness…**_

 _ **Rulling the world devouring every saviours in sight…**_

…

 _ **That is until…**_

 _ **A saviour of light appears…**_

 _(shows Hikari's chase after Ruki and her title before showing her multiple failed attempts at dethroning Ruki)_

 _ **Despite multiple failures…**_

 _ **The saviour didn't quit…**_

 _ **As the saviour keeps on trying to destroy the darkness…**_

 _ **Even if it means putting it's life on the line…**_

 _(shows highlights of Hikari vs Ruki at Anime Mania III which ends with Hikari winning the title and keep her career)_

 _ **Despite the victory earned by the saviour…**_

 _ **The darkness' not done yet…**_

 _ **As they had a last trick on their sleeves**_

 _(shows Asuka destroying Hikari during the season premiere of Freedom)_

 _ **Will the darkness reconquer the world?**_

 _ **Or will the Saviour of Light chase them out for good?**_

…

 _ **Match #6: Hikari Yagami vs Asuka Langley Soryu (Tables Match)**_

 _Chi-Town Smark crowd says: Wait? There's one more match? Erm… shall we go for a piss break or go home? I'm tired. DX_

…

(Bell Rings)

The two girls stared at each other in the middle of the ring before Asuka shoves Hikari away and offers her a free shot. Hikari responded by drilling her with a forearm to the face, but Asuka no sells it before knocking Hikari away with a forearm to the face of her own. With Hikari on the ropes, Asuka catches her kick before throwing her away with a Capture Suplex!

Asuka picks Hikari up only to get stunned by several punches to the ribs followed by a Jawbreaker. She then kicks Asuka to the gut and goes for the Twist of Fate, but Asuka manages to push her away instead. Once Hikari turns around, Asuka drills her with a kick to the gut, lifts her up and drops her onto the top rope with a Front Suplex before knocking her out of the ring with an European Uppercut!

"Asuka's overpowering Hikari pretty early. Not even her speed advantage could help her on hurting Asuka." Klein observed.

After leaving the ring, Asuka lifts Hikari up on her shoulder and sends her crashing back first onto the ring apron before she Irish Whips her crashing onto the guardrail! She then pulls out a table from under the ring and opens it before lifting Hikari up and sets for a Powerbomb through the table. Hikari however manages to stun Asuka with several punches followed by a Headbutt to the face before knocking her face first onto the guardrail with a Headscissors Takedown!

"Good thing Hikari manages to counter in the nick of time, or else she would lose the title in the quickest passion." Kenichi reacted.

After getting herself using the table, Hikari chokes Asuka on the guardrail before slamming her face first onto the table. After placing Asuka lying on the table, Hikari punches her face several times before heading to the ring apron and desperately stomps on Asuka's face for good measures. She then climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Leg Drop, but Asuka manages to roll herself away, sending Hikari to crash and burn through the table instead!

"Hikari missed the target! Fortunately for her, putting yourself through the table will not end the match!" Klein reacted.

While the crowd chanted 'We Want Tables!', Asuka picks Hikari up and throws her back into the ring before pulling another table out of the ring and enters the ring with it. After leaning the table on the corner, Asuka picks her up and throws her onto the table before going to the corner. Once Hikari gets herself up, Asuka charges towards her and goes to Spear Hikari through the table, but Hikari manages to move herself away, sending Asuka to crash herself through the table instead!

"I said it earlier and I'll say it again, putting yourself through the table will not end the match!" Klein reminded.

"It might not end the match, but it sure could weaken you with the damage you took upon impact!" Kenichi added.

Hikari crawls to the corner and gets herself up before waiting for Asuka to get up and once she does, Hikari knocks her with a Poetry in Motion before catching her and goes for a Suplex. Asuka however didn't budge before she lifts Hikari up and plants her down with a Slingshot Suplex! She then waits for Hikari to get up and once she does, Asuka grabs her throat and sets for a Chokeslam only to get several kicks to the gut instead before Hikari knocks her away with a Stunner version of the Twist of Fate! After Clotheslining Asuka out of the ring, Hikari bounces off the ropes and goes for a Suicide Dive only to eat an Uppercut while in mid air!

"Told you that her speed advantage are useless against Asuka! Hikari may have been knocked loopy after that Uppercut!" Klein reacted before Asuka picks Hikari up and throws her onto the ring post!

"Uh oh, looks like Asuka's going after the closest table in her sight, and that is our table!" Kenichi pointed as Asuka dragged Hikari towards the announce table before removing the cover and the monitors on the table

"I thought that these ladies would spare our table, but looks like we are wrong, dead wrong!" Klein said while lifts her up and Powerbombs her onto the table… which didn't break!

"Thank God! Our table is made in our home country!" Klein reacted in relief.

"Our table may not be broken, but Hikari's back may be broken instead." Kenichi observed.

Asuka picks up one of the monitors and waits for Hikari to get up using the guardrail. Once she slowly does get up, Asuka goes to whack Hikari's face with the monitor only to get a kick to the gut before Hikari quickly slams Asuka's face onto the guardrail! She then picks up the monitor and once Asuka turned around, Hikari whacks her face with it before whacking her face with it again which sends her into the timekeeper's area! She then picks up the bell and whacks Asuka's face with it!

"Hikari's using anything that she can find to knock Asuka down by targeting her head over and over again. She's giving one heavy blows after another onto the Second Child." Kenichi pointed.

Hikari picks Asuka up and slams her face onto the announce table before going to Irish Whip her towards the ring apron. Asuka however reverses it, sending Hikari towards the ring apron instead before Hikari slides into the ring, bounces off the ropes and knocks Asuka away and onto the announce table with a Suicide Dive! After nailing Asuka with a Twist of Fate onto the floor, Hikari pulls out a table from under the ring and opens it before placing her on the table and drills her with several forearms to the face for good measures.

"After all those blows to the head, I believe HikariWinsLOL or LOLHikariWins will be trending worldwide in a few moment…" Klein observed while Hikari climbs to the top turnbuckle and once she reached the top turnbuckle, Hikari nails Asuka with the Swanton Bomb, breaking the table in the process!

(A/N: #HikariWinsLOL #LOLHikariWins)

"Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Womens Champion, Hikari Yagami!"

"We thought that it's impossible for Hikari to beat Asuka since Asuka has the strength advantage, but in the end, Hikari shows why she's a veteran in the business by targeting Asuka's head until she's weakened enough to be put through the table!

"And that's a wrap folks! The Rookie Revolution's quest for the Womens Title has finally being put to an end!" Klein reminded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that's all we got for this first ever all girls PPV! Thank you for watching this show and we'll see you tomorrow as the big boys shall be in action! Until then, this is the AWF Crew signing off! Goodnight everybody!" Kenichi finished as the shows ends.

…

Match Results:

Pre-Show: Ruki Makino def. Morgiana Fanalis

Sora Nagino def. Makie Sasaki

Haruhi Suzumiya and Asuna Yuuki def. Rei Miyamoto and Saeko Busujima (retains AWF Womens Tag Team titles)

Shana, Misaka Mikoto and Willow def. Sakura Kinomoto, Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa

Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi def. Paulina and Star

Revy def. Chie Satonaka (retains AWF Divas title)

Hikari Yagami def. Asuka Langley Soryu (retains AWF Womens title)

…

A/N: That's a wrap folks! The first ever All Girls PPV for AWF has been finished!

The champs retained, Flare Railguns send a message to the rest of the Division, and why did Ruki saved Fate from being burned alive? Hmm… oh and the first OC in AWF will make a debut! Will her debut be as good as Asuka's (NXT's Asuka, not the Evangelion one)? Or will her debut be as bad as Eva Marie's? (if it was the latter, hopefully Sarah of PCUW won't kill me for making her OC look bad. :p)

So how did this PPV do? Is it a successful introduction to an All Girls PPV for AWF? Or was it a failure? (LOL AWF WOMENS DIVISION ISN'T AS GOOD AS CCW'S. OH OUR BELOVED GWEN, PLEASE CURSE NAZIRUL AND TURN HIM INTO A GALVAN/GREYMATTER FOR TRYING TO CHALLENGE YOUR BLESSED KINGDOM!) Well, your review decides!

Next chapter will be the All-Boys PPV, and looks like 4 Gods of Wrestling will receive the 'NXT Takeover effect'. As in, the PPV has to be as good as First Road and if they don't, they'll fail just like WWE TLC… and Stairs 2014. Can the boys avoid themselves from being outshined by the girls? We'll see. Until then, please review!

PS: I completely forgot to insert a mandatory 'We Want Sasha/Bayley/Blue Pants!' chant during a dull part of a match. Oh well, at least I could add those chants… on the post PPV edition of AWF Freedom. :p


	6. AWF 4 Gods of Wrestling PPV

(May, Week 1)

 _ **Location: Chicago, Illinois (again)**_

 _ **AWF 4 Gods of Wrestling PPV**_

…

 _ **Match #1: Takashi Komuro vs Ash Ketchum**_

 _Chi-Town Smarks says: THIS is the opener of this show?! Ugh… both guys sucked… and why haven't Ash aged yet?_

…

 _Ash immidiately attacks Takashi from behind as he's on the corner._

(Bell Rings)

As the crowd chanted 'You Both Suck!' right off the bat, Ash pounds on Takashi before turning him around and blasts him with several Knife Edge Chops to the chest. After Irish Whipping Takashi onto the other corner, Ash charges towards him only to get kicked away to the face instead. Takashi then grabs Ash and slams his face onto the corner before turning him around and blasts him with several Knife Edge Chops of his own until Ash blinded him with a Thumb to the Eye! He then grabs Takashi from behind and plants him with a Russian Leg Sweep onto the corner before pulling him away from the corner and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2, …" Takashi kicks out.

Ash then punches Takashi's face several times before choking him out until the referee pulls him away. As the crowd traded chants between 'We Want Eren!' and 'We Want JoJo!' while Takashi gets up on the corner, Ash drills him with several Battering Rams to the gut followed by an European Uppercut and with Takashi sitting on the corner, Ash stomps on him several times before Foot Choking him until the referee pulls him away. He then pulls Takashi away from the corner before going for another pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Takashi kicks out.

"Who says that Ash's career is winding down? He's dominating on the young Takashi here!" Klein pointed.

As the crowd chanted 'Please Retire!' towards Ash, Ash looks at the crowd and shouted 'Not By A Longshot!' for cheap heat before picking Takashi up only to get several punches to the gut instead before lifting him on a Fireman's Carry. Ash however manages to slip away before pushing him onto the corner and once Takashi turns around, Ash goes for a Lariat only to get caught by Takashi before Takashi throws him onto the corner with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex!

"Takashi with a comeback from out of nowhere! The momentum are now on his favor!" Kenichi reacted.

While the crowd chanted 'F-k Your Girlfriend!' towards Takashi, Takashi responded with 'At least I had one!' which leads to the crowd to gasp. He then picks Ash up from behind, grabs him and sets for the 3 Alternate Deaths (Triple Rolling German Suplexes), but Ash manages to stun Takashi with several back elbows to the face before going to Takashi's back, pushes him onto the corner and goes for a Roll-Up Pin. (1,2,… Takashi kicks out) As the crowd chanted 'Damn You're Right!' towards Takashi and once the two gets up, Ash goes for a Lariat only to get himself taken down before Takashi goes for the Crippler Crossface, but Ash manages to quickly grab the nearest ropes instead.

"So close! Takashi could have tried for a submission win over Ash right there!" Kenichi reacted..

While the crowd chanted 'Please Grow Up!' at Ash, Takashi goes to pull Ash away from the ropes until to get kicked away instead and after Ash gets up using the ropes, Takashi goes to Clothesline Ash out of the ring only to get Back Body Dropped over the top rope instead. After Takashi landed his feet on the ring apron, the two traded forearm shots to each other's faces until Ash blinded him with a Thumb to the Eye! With Takashi stunned, Ash bounces off the ropes and knocks him off the ring apron with a Spear!

"Spear off the ring apron and onto the floor! Takashi may be finished here!" Klein reacted while the crowd chanted 'Worse Than Roman (Reigns)!' at Ash's Spear.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9!"

Takashi slides into the ring only to get stomped several times before Ash kicks him out of the ring and demanded the referee to start another count.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9!"

Takashi slides into the ring once again! Ash then stomps on him several times before grabbing the referee's collar and questions him for not counting quick enough. He then walks away and sets himself up for a Spear and once Takashi got himself up, Ash goes for it only to get a Drop Toe Hold, sending him neck first onto the ropes instead! He then grabs Ash from behind, pulls him away from the corner and plants Ash down with the 3 Alternate Deaths! Once Ash gets up on the corner, Takashi nails him with the Welcome to the Dead (Step-up High Knee to a cornered opponent followed by a Bulldog) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ash kicks out!

Takashi then picks Ash up from behind and sets for the Deadswitch (Killswitch), but Ash manages to stun Takashi with several back elbows to the face instead before going to Takashi's back, turns him around, knees him to the gut and plants him down with an Impaler DDT followed by a pin. (1,2,… Takashi kicks out!) He then went to the corner and sets up for the Spear and once Takashi gets up, Ash goes for it. Takashi however manages to move away, sending Ash crashing onto the ring post instead! Takashi then grabs Ash from behind and plants him down with the Deadswitch before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Takashi Komuro!"

"The AWF Veteran has been defeated! Takashi has made a mark in his singles career!" Kenichi cheered.

"Despite being dominated in the early parts of the match, Takashi manages to fight back and finally beat the Veteran Ash fair and square!" Kenichi said.

…

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring the Inaba Investigation Team**_

 _The two were asked regarding their title match tonight against Team HeroKazu._

" _You know, many people thought that we would be the first team eliminated in the 4 Way Series. But what happened to Alphonse pretty much proved everyone wrong. Instead we made it to this show after not only beating the Rookie Revolution, but also the Celestrial Being as well." Yosuke answered._

" _As for tonight, since we pinned both teams for 2 weeks in a row, I'm sure that our match with Team HeroKazu would be a piece of cake. Because compared to the CB or the RR, Team HeroKazu were pretty much a pair of pipsqueaks. Tonight, we will walk out of Chicago with a pair of belts on our shoulders." Kanji continued._

" _Hirokazu, Kenta, don't underestimate us in that ring, because underestimating us could lead you to the same fate received by the RR and the CB. See you two in the ring." Yosuke finished._

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring the Rookie Revolution.**_

 _The group discusses tonight's match… and last Wednesday's failed plans._

" _I gave you the easiest orders a leader could ever give and neither of you could do it?" Taiki questioned._

" _We are sorry Taiki! We tried our best!" Zenjirou and Shinji apologized._

" _Sorry? Sorry?! That's all you can say Shinji? Sorry? I trusted you to at least destroy Daisuke and his girlfriend and you blew it! And Zenjirou, there are 1000 ways to poison Junpei and you couldn't use any one of them? I…" Taiki stopped before calming himself down… "… you know what guys, I want you two to stay away from my match tonight. Because I don't want any of you to ruin my current title reign. Got it?" he ordered._

" _We got it Taiki…" the two responded._

" _What about us Taiki? Can we help you out?" Flit asked._

" _With 4 guys in the ring, I think I can handle myself in the ring. So no, I don't need you and Shinn to help me out in there." Taiki answered. "Instead, I want you two to keep an eye on Zenjirou and Shinji just in case they do something stupid. Understand?" he ordered._

" _Got it dude. We'll keep an eye of them." Shinn replied._

" _Good. Now will you excuse me? I need to warm myself up." Taiki said before leaving the RR Locker Room._

 _ **Match #2: Team HeroKazu vs Inaba Investigation Team**_

 _Chi-Town Smark crowd: Finally! People that we can cheer for!_

 _Seiji Sawamura and Oga Tatsumi can be seen watching the match inside the crowd._

…

(Bell Rings)

Hirokazu and Kanji starts first. As Kanji went towards Hirokazu, he shouted as Kanji to stop before asking him to shake his hand. After Kanji accepted the handshake, Hirokazu kicks him to the gut before wrenching his arm and tags himself to Kenta before Kenta nails a Double Axe Handle onto the wrenched arm. The duo them Irish Whips Kanji onto the ropes before going for a Double Dropkick, but Kanji manages to use the ropes to stop his movement and avoid the Dropkicks instead.

After Yosuke makes the sneak tag, Kanji goes for a Double Clothesline only to have Team HeroKazu dodging it before the duo kicks Kanji's gut and sets for a Double Suplex. Kanji however didn't budge before he plants both of them down with a Double Suplex instead! Once the duo got themselves up, Yosuke knocks them away and onto the ropes with a Double Dropkick before Kanji Double Clotheslines them out of the ring. Once the duo gets up, Yosuke goes for a Slingshot Plancha before Kenta pushes Hirokazu away and took the Plancha all for himself!

"The Tag Champs are on the Scoobies' control, but not for long!" Klein observed while Hirokazu grabs Yosuke from behind and throws him face first onto the ring post!

As the crowd chanted 'Chivalry!' at Kenta's sacrifice, Hirokazu picks Yosuke up and pushes him crashing onto the guardrail before blasting him with several kicks to the chest. He then goes to Irish Whip Yosuke towards the ring post, but Yosuke reverses it, sending Hirokazu crashing onto it instead! After throwing Hirokazu back into the ring, Yosuke went to the ring apron and nails him with a Slingshot Senton before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hirokazu kicks out.

Yosuke picks Hirokazu up and gets his eyes raked before Hirokazu tagged himself to Kenta. Yosuke then goes after Hirokazu only to get elbow tackled away to the face before heading to the second rope and plants Yosuke down with a Springboard Tornado DDT! Kenta then climbs to the top turnbuckle and once Yosuke gets himself up, Kenta plants him down with a Diving Neckbreaker before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Yosuke kicks out.

Kenta picks Yosuke up and pushes him crashing onto the corner before drilling him with several Battering Rams and tags himself to Hirokazu. After Hirokazu stomps on Yosuke's gut until he's sitting on the corner, Kenta drills him with a running knee to the face. After moving to the corner, Hirokazu gives Kanji a 'Suck It!' hand gesture before drilling Yosuke with a Bronco Buster, pulls him away from the corner and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Yosuke kicks out.

Hirokazu picks Yosuke up and pushes him onto the corner before tagging himself to Kenta. After placing Yosuke on the top turnbuckle, Kenta went to the top turnbuckle as well before going for a Super-Plex. Yosuke however manages to stun Hirokazu with several punches to the ribs before he knocks him down onto the mat with an Uppercut! After knocking Kenta off the ring apron with a kick to the face, Yosuke knocks Hirokazu down with a Diving Crossbody before rolling to the corner and tags himself to Kanji!

"Tag made! Get ready for the wrath of Kanji you two!" Kenichi reacted.

Kanji enters the ring and dodges a Clothesline by Hirokazu before he stuns him with several Boxing Jabs to the face and knocks him away with a Bionic Elbow! With Hirokazu on the corner, Kanji drills him with several more Boxing Jabs until he's sitting on the corner before turning around and knocks Kenta down onto Hirokazu's crotch with a Drop Toe Hold!

"Now that's 'Suck It' being taken to a whole new level!" Kenichi pointed.

With the crowd chanted 'That Was Gay' towards Team HeroKazu and both of them are sitting on the corner, Kanji drills them with a Bronco Buster before lifting both men up for a Double Delayed Vertical Suplex! After a few seconds with the crowd counting along, Kanji drops them down onto the mat and once the two rolled out of the ring, Yosuke from the ring apron knocks both men down with a Running Crossbody!

"The Scoobies are dominating the Tag Champs right now! We could have new champions in the making!" Kenichi cheered.

After Yosuke throws Hirokazu back into the ring, Kanji goes for the pin. (1,2,… Hirokazu kicks out) While Kenta Low Blowed Yosuke from behind before throwing him into the crowd, Kanji picks Hirokazu up and gets his eyes raked instead before going for a Superkick only to have Kanji catching it before Kanji throws him away with a Capture Suplex! After Hirokazu gets up using the ropes, Kanji goes to Clothesline him out only to get kicked away to the face instead and after Kenta makes a sneak tag, Hirokazu charges towards Kanji only to get a Sit-Out Spinebuster instead before going for the pin. The referee however didn't count the pin!

"Kanji didn't saw the tag! Of course he had no idea why the referee didn't make the count!" Klein reminded while Kanji argues with the referee…

… until Kenta from behind grabs Kanji and plants him down with the Skull Crushing Finale!

"Kenta with the Skull Crushing Finale! Would that be enough to put Kanji away here?" Klein reacted while Kenta goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kanji places his foot on the ropes!

"So close! Kenta thought that he could finish Kanji off with only just one move!" Kenichi reacted.

Frustuated with Kanji's resilience, Kenta proceeded to stomp on Kanji's private parts before he and Hirokazu beats him down for the DQ!

"Kenta had enough and decided to retain by DQ instead! And now Team HeroKazu are ganging up on Inaba's resident punk!" Klein pointed as the duo beats Kanji down…

… until Seiji Sawamura and Oga Tatsumi enters the ring and attacks Team HeroKazu!

"Hold on a minute! What are those two doing?" Kenichi questioned while the two Chimeras chases Team HeroKazu away before helping Kanji to get himself up.

"Something's fishy going on here. Why would two of the 5 Chimeras helped Kanji out? And above all, where's Yosuke?" Klein questioned.

…

 _ **Backstage Segment #3: Staring Beyond the Grave and Mika Asagi**_

 _The scene shows many limos arriving at the parking lot of the arena before the doors of the limos opened, revealing Brandon, Mika and the strap carrying Millenion group._

" _Tonight, the world shall witness the power of the Millenion as we will destroy an Empire with the help of Brandon and the straps you guys are holding. Now let's go. It's time for war." Mika called as the group heads into the arena._

 _ **Backstage Segment #4: Staring Takeru Takaishi**_

 _Takeru were asked regarding tonight's match against Alucard._

" _To summarize, Alucard decided togo after me after I screwed his chances to become the No 1 Contender for the Japanese title after I tapped out to Negi. And after I reclaim my belt from Negi, Alucard decided to play mind games using the good old 'X saw Y In The Mirror' trick. Well guess what Alucard? That trick doesn't work because here I am, showing no signs of fear towards you, and tonight, I want you to give me everything that you got because I will show you why I'm holding this belt. Good luck at hurting me tonight Alucard, because I took more damage in my entire career than you." Takeru dared before leaving the scene._

 _ **Match #3: Jotaro Kujo and Eikichi Onizuka vs Masaru Daimon, Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara**_

 _Chi-Town Smark crowd: I like these guys, but come on… end this feud already!_

 _The Chimeras immidiately goes after the faces outside the ring._

…

(Bell Rings)

While the Spirit Detectives are beating Onizuka down, Masaru and Jotaro traded blows until Jotaro manages to push Masaru back first onto the ring apron! After Jotaro threw Masaru into the ring, the Spirit Detectives ambushes Jotaro from behind before beating him down and threw him into the ring as well. After giving a 'U Can't C Me' hand gesture, Masaru nails Jotaro with a 5 Knuckle Shuffle before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Jotaro kicks out.

Masaru picks Jotaro up and slams him face first onto the corner before turning him around and drills him with several Boxing Jabs to the face. He then slams Jotaro's face onto the other corner before tagging himself to Kuwabara, allowing Kuwabara to drill Jotaro with several Battering Rams before tagging himself to Yusuke. The Spirit Detectives then grabs Jotaro and plants him down with a Double Suplex before Yusuke goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Jotaro kicks out.

Yusuke then punches Jotaro's face several times before choking him out until the referee pulls him away. After Jotaro crawled towards the ropes, Yusuke chokes him out using the ropes until the referee pulls him away before Masaru drills Jotaro with a Flying Forearm to the face! Yusuke then tags himself to Kuwabara before he picks Jotaro up and goes for an Irish Whip. Jotaro however reverses it and once Yusuke bounces off the ropes, he sets for a Back Body Drop only to get kicked away to the face before Kuwabara lifts him up and plants him with a Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Jotaro kicks out.

Kuwabara picks Jotaro up only to get several punches to the gut instead before throwing Kuwabara away with a Back Body Drop, crawled himself towards the corner and tags himself to Onizuka! Onizuka enters the ring and dodges a Clothesline by Kuwabara before he grabs him from behind and throws him away with a German Suplex! He then grabs Kuwabara from behind and goes for the pin with a Bridging German Suplex.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kuwabara kicks out.

Onizuka picks Kuwabara up and sets for another German Suplex, but Kuwabara manages to stun Onizuka with several back elbows to the face instead. Kuwabara then bounces off the ropes and goes for a Lariat, but Onizuka catches him instead before he throws Kuwabara away with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Yusuke tags himself into the match and traded forearms onto each other's faces until Yusuke knees him to the gut. Yusuke then bounces off the ropes and goes for a Lariat only to get caught before Onizuka threw him away with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex!

"So many Suplexes being spammed by Onizuka. I'm pretty sure Brock Lesnar's smiling right now." Kenichi observed as the crowd chanted 'Suplex City!'.

Once Yusuke gets up using the ropes, Onizuka grabs him from behind and plants him down with a Belly-to-Back Suplex before setting up for a Chokeslam. Kuwabara goes after Onizuka only to get his throat grabbed until Kuwabara manages to kick Onizuka's gut several times and Uppercuts him crashing onto Jotaro, sending him off the ring apron in the process. Kuwabara then lifts Onizuka up on a Fireman's Carry before Onizuka slips away, turns Kuwabara around, kicks him to the gut and nails him with a Last Ride Powerbomb!

"Kuwabara's out! It's now down to 2!" Kenichi reacted.

While Onizuka grabs Yusuke's throat and sets for a Chokeslam, Masaru tries to enter the ring with brass knuckles which leads to the referee stopping him. With the referee distracted, Yusuke kicks Onizuka to the nuts before throwing him onto the ring post! After tagging himself to Masaru, Yusuke leaves the ring and attacks Jotaro while Masaru lifts Onizuka up and nails him with the F-U before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the Chimeras!"

"And with that, Onizuka is out of this series! Jotaro must now fight alone!" Klein reacted.

"This is obviously a bad situation for Jotaro. But then again, we should not underestimate him. For all we know, Jotaro could survive and eliminate everyone of the Chimeras one by one for the next few weeks." Kenichi reminded.

 _ **Backstage Segment #5: Staring Sawada Tsunayoshi**_

 _Tsuna were asked regarding tonight's match, Negi and his losing streak._

" _Well, regarding Negi, I'm sure that he'll be here tonight. He has a title match tonight and he's not going to let that chance of winning the title flushed into the drain. As for my recent losing streak… well, all I could say is that tonight, the streak shall be broken as I will reclaim the belt from Taiki, even if I have to face Daisuke and Junpei as well. I'm sorry if my answer's short, but that's all I could tell you. Later." Tsuna answered before leaving the scene._

 _ **Promo #1: Hype video for Black Label Organization**_

 _They will make their debut next week..._

 _ **Match #4: Takeru Takaishi vs Alucard**_

 _Chi-Town Smark Crowd: Let's Go Alucard, You Are a Way Better Vampire Than Edward Cullen!_

…

(Bell Rings)

Takeru and Alucard confronts each other in the middle of the ring until the two punches each other's faces before Alucard catches Takeru's kick and eats a Dragon Whip instead. Takeru then grabs Alucard and sets for a Front Suplex, but Alucard didn't budge before Alucard lifts Takeru up and drops him onto the ropes with a Front Suplex of his own instead. He then knocks Takeru out of the ring with an Uppercut before leaving the ring, picks Takeru up and Irish Whips him onto the guardrail. He then goes to Clothesline him into the crowd only to get kicked away to the face before Takeru stands on the guardrail and plants him down with a Tornado DDT onto the floor!

"Takeru's fighting back folks. He's showing Alucard how resilient he is as a Veteran." Kenichi pointed.

Takeru then pulls out a Kendo Stick from under the ring and waits for Alucard to get himself up and once he does, Takeru blasts him with several shots to the ribs with the stick followed by a shot to the gut and another shot to the face! After slamming Alucard's face onto the ring apron, Takeru throws him back into the ring before standing on the ring apron and nails him with a Slingshot Senton followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Alucard kicks out.

After pushing Alucard out of the ring, Takeru bounces off the ropes and goes for a Suicide Dive, but Alucard caught him with an Uppercut in mid air instead! Alucard then picks Takeru up and Irish Whips him face first onto the ring post before picking up a Kendo Stick and waits for Takeru to get himself up. Once Takeru does get himself up using the guardrail, Alucard goes to whack his face with the stick only to get a kick to the gut before Takeru slams his face onto the guardrail! He then picks up the Kendo Stick and whacks Alucard's back with it multiple times before he Clotheslines him into the time keeper's area!

"Uh oh… Takeru's standing on our table, looking for something big towards Alucard." Kenichi pointed as Takeru, on the table, waits for Alucard to get himself up and once he does, Takeru runs and goes for a Flying Clothesline…

… only to get his throat grabbed by Alucard before he Chokeslams Takeru onto the floor!

"Alucard with a counter! That may had damaged Takeru pretty heavily!" Klein reacted.

"Better run dude, he's coming towards us!" Kenichi called as Alucard drags Takeru towards the table, lifts him up and Powerbombs him onto the table which didn't break!

"Our table may be saved, but Takeru's back may be another story!" Klein reacted.

Alucard picks Takeru up and throws him into the ring before pulling out 3 chairs from under the ring and throws them into the ring. After entering the ring, Alucard picks up one of the chairs and waits for Takeru to get up and once he does using the ropes, Alucard goes to whack his face with a Chair Shot only to get a kick to the gut instead before Takeru kicks him away to the face. He then kicks Alucard's gut and sets for the Twist of Fate, but Alucard throws him away with a Back Body Drop instead! Alucard then picks up the chair and whacks him with a Chair Shot to the head!

"Good God! Takeru may had lost some of his brain cells right there!" Kenichi reacted while Alucard goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Takeru kicks out.

"Hopefully he still had enough brain cells to recognize who's his girlfriend is." Klein joked.

As the crowd chanted 'F—k Him Up Alucard F—k Him Up!', Alucard picks up the chair and wedges it on the corner before picking Takeru up only to get stunned by several punches to the gut before Takeru knocks him away with a Jawbreaker. With Takeru recovering on the corner, Alucard goes after him only to get elbow tackled away to the face before Takeru climbs to the top turnbuckle for a Whisper of the Wind only to get attacked from behind instead. Alucard then lifts Takeru up and goes for a Running Powerbomb, but Takeru manages to send him onto the wedged chair with a Hurricanrana Takedown instead!

"Thank God! Takeru manages to avoid himself from getting killed!" Kenichi reacted.

Takeru then grabs Alucard from behind and plants him down with a Belly-to-Back Suplex before picking up another chair and waits for Alucard to get himself up. Once Alucard got himself up, Takeru whacks him with a Chair Shot to the gut before dropping the chair down and drills him with a DDT onto the chair! He then climbs to the top turnbuckle and nails him with the Diving Hope (Swanton Bomb)!

"Diving Hope! Takeru could retain his title here!" Kenichi reacted. But before Takeru could even go for the pin…

… Alucard no sells the Diving Hope and does an Undertaker sit up!

"Alucard's no feeling hurt at all! Instead he's laughing at Takeru's offense!" Klein pointed.

As the crowd chanted 'Holy Shit!' at Alucard's no sell, Takeru desperately drills Alucard with several forearms to the face before going for the pin. (1,… Alucard kicks out) Takeru then picks up the chair and throws it towards Alucard, but Alucard punches the chair away instead. With the crowd chanting 'Alucard's Gonna Kill You!' Takeru kicks Alucard to the gut and quickly goes for the Twist of Fate, but Alucard manages to push Takeru away instead. Once Takeru turns around, Alucard grabs his throat and plants him down with a Chokeslam!

"Chokeslam! But Alucard's not done yet!" Klein pointed as Alucard lifts Takeru up and plants him down with a Tombstone Piledriver onto the chair!

"Tombstone! Onto the chair! Hope has been consumed into the Darkness!" Klein reacted while Takeru goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and NEW AWF Extreme Champion, Alucard!" (Crowd Cheers)

"We all thought that Takeru would retain his title, but instead, Alucard shocked us all by showing no signs of being hurt before proceeding to destroy Takeru and finally won a title months after returning to AWF!" Klein stated.

"With Alucard as the holder of the Extreme Title, we might have the longest title holder in AWF's history, because after what we just saw, there's no one on the roster who'll be brave enough to fight Alucard, even with the 24/7 Rule." Kenichi continued.

(Intermission)

…

 _ **Match #5: Emperor Kuzco vs Beyond the Grave**_

 _Chi-Town Smark crowd: Hooray for an extra 15 minutes of piss break!_

…

(Bell Rings)

Kuzco immidiately goes after Brandon and drills him with several punches to the face until Brandon pushes him away. Brandon then knocks Kuzco down with a Clothesline before lifting him up and sets for a Powerslam, but Kuzco manages to slide away before leaving the ring and hides himself in the sea of his companions.

"Touch me or get whipped! Come on Brandon! Touch me if you can!" Kuzco dared before Mika enters the ring and asks Brandon to lift her up. Brandon then lifts her on a Gorilla Press and threw her crashing onto Kuzco and his crew!

"Mika has used herself as a weapon for Brandon! It may be harmless, but at least Brandon can go after Kuzco now!" Kenichi reacted.

After leaving the ring, Brandon punches some members of Kuzco's crew before turning around and get tackled down onto the floor by Kronk's Spear! While Mika manages to retreat into the crowd, Kronk punches Brandon's face several times before Kuzco and his crew began to whip the living hell out of Brandon multiple times with the straps! After they threw Brandon back into the ring, Kuzco goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Brandon kicks out.

Kuzco then receives a strap belt from his crew before beginning to whip Brandon's back multiple times, even when he's slowly getting himself up using the ropes. Once Brandon turns himself around, Kuzco goes to Clothesline him out of the ring only to get Back Body Dropped over the top rope instead. Kuzco however manages to land his feet on the ring apron before knocking Brandon away with a Jawbreaker onto the ropes and climbs to the top turnbuckle. Kuzco then goes for a Diving Crossbody, but Brandon manages to catch him before Brandon nails him with a Single Knee Backbreaker followed by a Fallaway Slam!

"Big mistake by the royal Emperor! And now it's Brandon's turn to beat him down!" Kenichi reacted.

With Kuzco lying on the floor, Brandon picks up the strap belt and whips him with it multiple times before he lifts Kuzco up on a Gorilla Press and throws him out of the ring and onto the floor, allowing the Millenion to whip the living hell out of Kuzco! After the group throws Kuzco back into the ring, Brandon lifts him up and plants him down with a Powerbomb before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…"

Kuzco's crew enters the ring and attacks Brandon until the Millenion even things up! While the two groups brawled, Kronk enters the ring and whacks Brandon with a Chair Shot to the head before lifting him up and sets for the Big Ending. Mika from behind however pulled Kronk's pants down, revealing that he's wearing a Pony Themed Undies!

"Mika has got her revenge! And how knew that Kronk would be a brony?" Kenichi reacted.

The embarassed Kronk goes after Mika, but Mika manages to slide herself out of the ring instead. Kronk then turns around and gets his throat grabbed by Brandon before he plants Kronk down with a Chokeslam! Kuzco from behind goes for a Roll Up Pin on Brandon. (1,2,… Brandon kicks out) Once the two gets up, Kuzco goes for a Clothesline only to have his throat grabbed instead before Brandon plants him down with a Chokeslam followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Beyond the Grave!"

"Revenge has been served as both Kuzco and Kronk has been silenced and embarassed by the hands of Brandon and Mika!" Kenichi cheered.

"Now both teams can move on, and I don't care about what are Brandon and Mika going to do next. Not even for one bit." Klein said.

 _ **Backstage Segment #6: Staring Daisuke Motomiya**_

 _Daisuke were asked regarding tonight's match and his 'Family'._

" _I' If you are wondering where they are for tonight, don't bother. In order to avoid Taiki and his minions from doing anything towards my companions, I've decided to keep them away from this arena tonight. And if you are worried that I'm facing Taiki, Tsuna and Junpei on my own, don't bother. I'm a former champion for a reason. Taiki, if I were you, I'll drop the belt to me because that's the only way for me to stop hunting you. Tsuna, I respect you for attempting to reclaim your belt tonight, but unfortunately for you, you won't be reclaiming it as long as I'm here to reclaim it for my own reasons. And Junpei, you may had defeated me once, but that's not going to happen again tonight. And considering the fact that you are the largest man in this match, I advice you to prepare yourself as me, Tsuna and Taiki will gang up on you and destroy you until you are out of our match." Daisuke answered before leaving the scene._

 _ **Match #6: Kirigaya Kazuto vs Negi Springfield**_

 _Chi-Town Smark crowd: F—k this… LET'S GOT OURSELVES WASTED MAGGLE!_

…

 _After making his entrance, Kirito cuts a promo_

" _Well, here I am, the AWF Japanese Champion, standing inside the in an arena in Chicago. Negi Springfield, come on out! It's your turn to appear!" Kirito called._

 _Negi however didn't appear._

" _What's the matter Negi? You have a title match right now. Why won't you come out?" Kirito questioned before realizing, "Oh I see. You are just scared because you knew that you couldn't beat a champion like me. Am I right?" (Crowd Boos) "Well, since you are too scared to face me… Mr Referee, please, end this match via Forfeit and let me go home." He ordered._

 _Before the referee could give Kirito the forfeit win, Negi finally appears, much to the delight of the Chicago crowd as they didn't want to see neither men to wrestle before the Main Event._

…

(Bell Rings)

While the crowd chanted 'You Both Suck!' right off the bat, Negi after entering the ring knocks Kirito down with a Lou Thesz Press followed by several punches to the face before Kirito manages to retreat by rolling himself out of the ring. Negi leaves the ring, turns Kirito around and punches him several times until he's on the guardrail before blasting him with several Knife Edge Chops to the chest. Kirito then knees Negi to the gut and slams him face first onto the guardrail before he grabs Negi and throws him face first onto the ring post!

"Negi's fire has been put off pretty quickly. Now it's Kirito who's controling the match!" Klein cheered.

Kirito picks Negi up and throws him into the ring before entering the ring as well and goes for the pin. (1,2,… Negi kicks out) As the crowd traded chants between 'We Want Shiroe (from Log Horizon)!' and 'Momonga (from Overlord)!', Kirito shouted 'Neither of them matters!' for cheap heat before stomping on Negi several times, punches his face several times and chokes him until the referee pulls him away. While the crowd chanted 'Haseo (from .hack/roots and G.U)!' multiple times, Kirito responded with 'He's a Nobody!' for another cheap heat before picking Negi up and goes for a Belly-to-Back Suplex. Negi however manages to land his feet on the mat before planting Kirito down with a Spinning Spinebuster followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kirito kicks out.

As the crowd chanted 'Student F—ker!' towards Negi, Negi picks Kirito up and only to get his eyes raked before Kirito bounces off the ropes and goes for a Clothesline. Negi however knocks Kirito away with an Arm Drag followed by another before he knocks Kirito with an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a Discus Clothesline! As Kirito got himself up on the corner while the crowd chanted 'Koro-Sensei (from Assasination Classroom)!', Negi grabs Kirito from behind and sets for a German Suplex. Kirito however stuns Negi with several back elbows to the face before going to his back, pushes him crashing onto the corner and goes for a Roll Up Pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Negi kicks out.

Once the two gets up, Negi catches a kick by Kirito before Kirito stuns him with a Dragon Whip, grabs him and sets for The Eclipse (Bloody Sunday), but Negi manages to throw Kirito away with a Back Body Drop instead. While the crowd chanted 'Meliodas (from Seven Deadly Sins)!', Negi on the corner waits for Kirito to get up and once he does, Negi goes for a Lariat only to have Kirito dodging it before planting him down with a Swinging Neckbreaker. He then nails Negi with a Lionsault before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Negi kicks out.

As the crowd chanted '(SAO Chapter) 16 Point 5!' towards Kirito, Kirito responded with 'At least I got laid!' for yet another cheap heat. As the crowd quickly chanted 'Please Get AIDS!' towards Kirito, Kirito grabs Negi's legs and sets for the Walls of Jericho, but Negi manages to kick him away instead. Once Negi got himself up, Kirito from the ropes goes after Negi only to get a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker instead before Negi goes for the pin. (1,2,… Kirito kicks out) While the crowd chanted 'We Want Stig (from Top Gear)!' towards Negi, Negi picks Kirito up and pushes him onto the corner before drilling him with several Battering Rams and after Irish Whipping Kirito crashing onto the corner, Negi drills him with a Running Uppercut followed by several more Running Uppercuts. The crowd however no sold Negi's offense by doing the Mexican Wave!

"Welcome to Chicago folks! This city if one of the few cities where you'll be able to see the Mexican Wave during a wrestling match!" Klein laughed.

Negi then lifts Kirito up and goes for a Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam, but Kirito manages to slip away before turning Negi around and plants him with the Codebreaker!

"Codebreaker! But Kirito's too damaged to make the pin after eating all those Uppercuts!" Kenichi pointed.

Kirito slowly crawls towards Negi in order to go for a pin, but Negi manages to roll himself out of the ring instead.

"Negi made a smart move for rolling out of the ring to avoid getting pinned. But he might get Counted Out instead here." Klein observed.

The referee counts while the crowd chanted 'We Are Awesome!', "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7!"

Once Negi gets himself up, Kirito bounces off the ropes and knocks him back down with a Suicide Dive! After throwing Negi back into the ring, Kirito stands on the ring apron before tackling Negi's gut and goes for a Slingshot Sunset Flip pin. (1,2,…" Negi kicks out) Once the two gets up, Kirito knocks Negi down with a Double Leg Takedown before being able to put Negi on the Walls of Jericho!

"Walls of Jericho locked in! With the ropes being far away, Negi may tap out here!" Klein reacted.

"Negi might be hurt, but he's still trying to crawl towards the nearest ropes here!" Kenichi pointed.

After a while, Negi manages to grab the ropes, freeing him from the hold before Kirito tries to pull him away from the ropes only to get kicked away instead. Once Negi gets up using the ropes, he elbow tackled Kirito away to the face before grabbing him from behind and goes for a German Suplex. Kirito however manages to stun Negi with several back elbows to the face before going to Negi's back, grabs him, pushes him onto the ropes and goes for a Roll Up Pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Negi kicks out.

Once the two gets up, Kirito goes for a Clothesline only to have Negi catching his arm and puts him on a Flying Armbar!

"Armbar out of nowhere, but fortunately Kirito manages to grab the ropes to escape!" Klein pointed.

After the referee pulls Negi away from Kirito, Kirito goes for a Superkick only to hit the referee instead! Negi then kicks Kirito's gut, grabs his arm and puts him on the Cross Armbreaker!

"Submission locked in! And Kirito's tapping out like crazy!" Kenichi pointed.

"But the referee's down! He couldn't hear the tapouts!" Klein added.

Negi continues to apply the submission on Kirito…

… until Arita Haruyuki enters the ring and beats Negi down!

"Thank God! Haruyuki's saving Kirito for getting his arm broken!" Klein cheered.

Haruyuki picks Negi up and sets for a Package Piledriver, but Recca and Natsu runs into the ring and attacks Haru, saving Negi in the process!

"And now it's Negi's friends turn to save the day!" Kenichi cheered as Recca and Natsu gangs up on Haru until he's on the ropes before they Double Clotheslined him out of the ring. The duo then bounces off the ropes and knocks Haru down with 2 Suicide Dives!

"2 Suicide Dives equals to Haru being taken out! And… wait a minute!" Kenichi shouted as…

… Kyon and Itsuki Koizumi appears from the crowd!

"The SOS Brigade! What are they doing here?" Kenichi questioned before the duo enters the ring and took Recca and Natsu out with 2 Suicide Dives of their own!

"We haven't seen these two for a long time, and now they are here to destroy Recca and Natsu?" Klein questioned.

Back in the ring, Negi goes to pick Kirito up…

… and gets a Low Blow instead!

"Low Blow! None of his future wives will bear children after that one!" Klein reacted before Kirito goes for a Small Package pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Japanese Champion, Kirigaya Kazuto!" (Crowd Boos)

"Kirito retains, but he's not done yet!" Klein pointed as Kirito drags Negi to the middle of the ring and beats him down alongside the SOS Brigade until…

"Reinforcements! They have arrived to save Negi!" Kenichi cheered as Gon and The Elrics enters the ring and brawled with Kirito and the SOS Brigade until the heels blinded with faces with 3 Thumb to the Eyes…

…. Before Haru enters the ring and Speared all three of them down!

"Haru with a Triple Spear! Eat your hearts out Goldberg!" Klein cheered.

While Kirito and the SOS Brigade kicked the faces out of the ring, Haru picks Negi up and pushing him bouncing off the ropes before he and Kirito nails Negi with a Pop Up Codebreaker!

"Team Accel Online had just cleaned house! They just demolished the entire Shounen Knights in one night!" Kenichi pointed.

"Now I realized why the SOS Brigade are helping Kirito out! It's because of Haruhi! Thanks to her holding the belts with Asuna, looks like a new alliance has be formed between the SOS Brigade and Team Accel Online! I love this already!" Klein explained.

"And with the formation of this alliance, I am now worried on what are they going to do next now that they kept the Japanese title and destroyed the Knights." Kenichi wondered.

"Speaking of the Knights, you'll notice that Tsuna is the only one not rushing in to save Negi. And that's because coming up next, he will attempt to reclaim the belt as he takes on Taiki, Daisuke and Junpei in a 4 Way Match. Let's take a look at all the events leading up to this match." Klein called.

 _ **Promo #3: Hype promo for the Fatal 4 Way Match**_

…

 _(shows an empty ring which is covered in darkness before the spotlight shows Taiki, then turns to Daisuke, then Tsuna and lastly Junpei._

 _ **4 Sides…**_

 _ **4 People…**_

 _ **4 Stories…**_

 _ **1 Common Path…**_

…

 _(shows highlights of Taiki leading the RR into several victories against their opponents before leading them into the war against the Knights)_

 _ **One story…**_

 _ **Features a revolutionist…**_

 _ **Who aims to destroy the old…**_

 _ **And replace them with the new…**_

 _ **Making numberous enemies in the process…**_

 _(then it shows Taiki screwing Daisuke out of the Rumble before showing highlights of his feud with Daisuke)_

 _ **Despite being everyone's target…**_

 _ **The revolutionist succeeded in his goals…**_

 _ **At getting the prize**_

 _(shows Taiki defeating Daisuke at Last Path before showing his title win 10 days after Anime Mania)_

 _ **But now he must defend himself and the prize…**_

 _ **Against all of his foes…**_

…

 _ **One story…**_

 _ **Features a youngster…**_

 _ **Chosen to lead the path to a new future…**_

 _(shows Tsuna winning the World Title before showing highlights of his title reign)_

 _ **Unfortunately for the youngster…**_

 _ **His has failed his duties…**_

 _(then it shows Tsuna losing the title to Taiki 10 days after Anime Mania)_

 _ **But that doesn't mean that his life is over…**_

 _ **As he can try again…**_

 _ **With failure not being an option…**_

…

 _ **One story…**_

 _ **Features a hero…**_

 _ **Who turned into a villian…**_

 _(shows multiple atrocities commited by Daisuke throughout his career)_

 _ **But as time passes by…**_

 _ **The villan realizes his ways…**_

 _(then it shows Daisuke starting to lose matches over and over again before having the fateful meeting with Chikaru)_

 _ **And returns to become a hero…**_

 _ **Despite many people not willing to easily forgive him…**_

 _(shows highlights of Daisuke after his return)_

 _ **The hero seeks redemption…**_

 _ **And the only way to do so…**_

 _ **Is to protect the world from a greater evil…**_

 _(then it shows highlights of Daisuke's feud with Taiki in AWF which also included him screwing Taiki out of winning the belt at Anime Mania)_

…

 _ **One story…**_

 _ **Features a monster…**_

 _ **Who'll destroy anyone in his path…**_

 _(shows Junpei's heel turn on Tomoki before showing highlights of his heel run which included him destroying Ash, Takeru and Daisuke months ago. It then shows highlights of Junpei's battle against Eren at Anime Mania)_

 _ **With only one roadblock to go…**_

 _ **The monster's getting closer…**_

 _ **At reaching the top of the food chain…**_

…

 _ **Tonight…**_

 _ **All 4 stories will be connected into one…**_

 _ **Who shall claim the prize…**_

 _ **Become the greatest of them all…**_

 _ **And end their story on a highnote?**_

…

 _ **Match #7: Taiki Kudo vs Daisuke Motomiya vs Sawada Tsunayoshi vs Junpei Shibayama**_

 _Chi Town Smark crowd: Well that was fun. Oh hey, it's the Main Event! About time!_

…

(Bell Rings)

All 4 men looked at each other from their corners before everyone turned to Taiki. Taiki then shouted at everyone to turn their sights on Junpei instead and while Taiki exits the ring, Tsuna and Daisuke attacks Junpei until he manages to push them away before he goes for a Double Clothesline. Tsuna and Daisuke however avoids it before kicking Junpei's gut and sets for a Double Suplex onto the corner, but Junpei won't budge before Taiki cheap shots Junpei from behind. The two then tries for a Double Suplex again only to have Junpei not budging at all before Junpei Double Suplexes them instead!

"Good God! Not even both Tsuna and Daisuke could lift him up! How heavy can Junpei be?" Kenichi observed.

Once Junpei got himself up, Taiki kicks him to the gut and punches his face several times only to have Junpei no selling it, grabs Taiki's throat and slams him onto the corner before blasting him chest with an Open Hand Chop! Daisuke and Tsuna then ambushes both Junpei and Taiki from behind and beats them down until both men are sitting on the corner. After Daisuke stomps on both Junpei and Taiki several times, Tsuna drills them with a Baseball Slide!

"Now that's a good way to squash Taiki like a bug!" Kenichi reacted.

After picking Junpei up, the duo Irish Whips Junpei crashing onto the corner before Tsuna charges towards Junpei for a Running High Knee only to get caught befor Junpei plants him with a Side Slam instead! Daisuke then knocks Junpei with a Flying Forearm Smash to the face before lifting him up on a Gorilla Press until Junpei's weight crushes him with Junpei going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Daisuke kicks out.

Junpei picks Daisuke up only to get several punches to the gut instead before knocking him away with an Uppercut! He then goes for a Clothesline only to get caught before Junpei throws him away with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! With Junpei waiting for Daisuke to get himself up, Tsuna from the top turnbuckle plants Junpei down with a Diving Bulldog before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Junpei kicks out.

After pushing Junpei out of the ring, Tsuna bounces off the ropes and goes for a Suicide Dive only to get an Uppercut in mid air instead before Daisuke bounces off the ropes and knocks Junpei down with a Suicide Dive of his own! Taiki from the ring apron climbs to the top turnbuckle and once all three men got themselves up, Taiki dived himself crashing onto everyone, knocking them down in the process!

"Bodies are flying everywhere, and Taiki got the best way to fly out of the 4 bodies!" Klein reacted.

Taiki picks Tsuna up from behind and slams his face onto the guardrail before turning him around and blasts him with several Knife Edge Chops to the chest. He then goes for an Irish Whip, but Tsuna reverses it, sending Taiki towards Junpei instead before Junpei plants him with a Free Fall Drop onto the floor! Tsuna then goes after Junpei only to get his throat grabbed before Junpei Chokeslams Tsuna straight onto Taiki's body! After throwing Taiki back into the ring, Junpei went to the ring apron until Daisuke pulls him down and face first onto the apron before he enters the ring and pins Taiki.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Taiki kicks out.

Daisuke then picks Taiki up and sets for the Powerbomb of Courage (Batista Bomb), but Taiki stuns him with several punches to the ribs before throwing him away with a Back Body Drop! Taiki then goes to the ropes and get his leg grabbed by Junpei before Junpei pulls him out of the ring and crashing onto the floor! After entering the ring, Junpei catches Daisuke and drills him with several Trapping Headbutts to the chest before putting him on a Bearhug and throws him onto the corner with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! He then grabs Daisuke from behind and plants him with a German Suplex before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tsuna stops the count.

"Tsuna manages to save his chances of reclaiming his title. Although he may have booked his own death here." Klein pointed.

Tsuna drills Junpei's face with several forearms to the face until Taiki tackles him away and drills Junpei with several forearms to the face of his own. As Tsuna goes after him, Taiki stops him by shouting before telling him to take Junpei out together. The duo then picks Junpei up and Irish Whips him onto the ropes before going for a Double Standing Dropkick. Junpei however avoided them using the ropes to stop his movement before he knocks both men down with a Double Clothesline! He then grabs their throats before the two kicks his gut several times, forcing Junpei to push them away. With both Tsuna and Taiki on the ropes, Junpei goes to Double Clothesline them out of the ring only to get tripped out of the ring instead before Daisuke throws himself out of the ring after Double Clotheslining Tsuna and Taiki out of the ring!

"Everyone's out of the ring again! Shows you that the action never stops in a 4 Way Match!" Kenichi pointed.

Once the trio got themselves up, they confronted each other before looking at Junpei.

"Uh oh… are we thinking what they are thinking?" Kenichi questioned before the trios gangs up on Junpei!

"Smart move! They're going to take Junpei out of the picture!" Klein praised.

"Better run dude, their plan involves our table!" Kenichi called before they lifted Junpei up…

… and puts him through the table with a Triple Powerbomb!

"Triple Powerbomb! Throught our table! They have thrown Junpei out of the picture!" Kenichi reacted.

"Farewell table. Thank you for your sacrifice!" Klein cried while the crowd chanted 'Holy Shit!'.

The trio then looked at Junpei's lying body before Daisuke and Tsuna turns to Taiki. Realizing that he's also a targeted man, Taiki tries to run away into the crowd only to have Daisuke catching him and throws him towards Tsuna, allowing Tsuna to lift him up and knocks him with the Dying Will Zero (GTS)! Daisuke then turns Taiki around, kicks him to the gut and plants him with the Powerbomb of Courage onto Junpei's body!

"2 finishers at once! Taiki is now also out of the picture!" Kenichi cheered.

"At least Taiki got a soft landing thanks to Junpei's belly." Klein reminded while the crowd chanted 'This Is Awesome!'.

After entering the ring, Daisuke and Tsuna looked at each other before looking at the title which is placed in the timekeeper's area and drills each other with several forearms to the face! The two then bounces off the ropes before Daisuke knocks Tsuna down with a Flying Shoulder Tackle. He then lifts Tsuna up on a Fireman's Carry until Tsuna slips away, turns Daisuke around and knocks him with a Roundhouse Kick before going for a Belly-to-Back Suplex. Daisuke however manages to land his feet on the mat before bouncing off the ropes and goes for a Rebound Clothesline. Tsuna however dodges it and plants Daisuke down with a Swinging Neckbreaker before climbing to the top turnbuckle and nails him with a Diving Elbow Drop followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Daisuke kicks out!

Tsuna then lifts Daisuke up and sets for the Dying Will Zero, but Daisuke manages to slip away before grabbing him from behind and sets for the Rainmaker. Tsuna however manages to stun Daisuke with several back elbows to the face before he goes to Daisuke's back, grabs him, pushes him onto the ropes and goes for a Roll Up Pin. (1,2,… Daisuke kicks out) Once the two gets up, Tsuna goes after Daisuke only to get caught before Daisuke plants him down with a Tombstone Piledriver!

"Tombstone! But that's just a set up for what's coming next!" Kenichi reacted before Daisuke pulls out the Rainmaker pose!

"Here it is folks! Tsuna's end draw near, and Daisuke's redemption is getting closer!" Klein pointed before Daisuke picks Tsuna up from behind and sets for the Rainmaker…

…. But Junpei knocks him away with a Pounce instead!

"Junpei's back! Junpei's back in action!" Klein reacted before Junpei plants Tsuna with a German Suplex!

"He's on a warpath! I don't think anyone could stop him now!" Klein observed.

Junpei then lifts Tsuna up and plants him down with the Bettle Slam (World's Strongest Slam)!

"Bettle Slam! New champion coming right up!" Klein reacted before Junpei goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tsuna grabbed the ropes!

"What the? Where the hell did Tsuna get the energy to grab the ropes?!" Klein questioned.

"Tsuna wants his belt back, and he's not going to leave the arena without it, even if it means destroying himself!" Kenichi reminded.

Junpei then yelled at the referee before ordering him to count faster. He then turns around and eats a Spear by Daisuke before Daisuke picks him up and throws him out of the ring! While Taiki whacks Junpei's face with his Goggles, Daisuke walked towards Tsuna only to get knocked down head first onto the ropes with a Drop Toe Hold instead! Tsuna then gets himself up, picks Daisuke up from behind and plants him with a Belly-to-Back Suplex before lifting him up and sets for the Dying Will Zero. Daisuke once again was able to slip away before grabbing Tsuna from behind and nails him with the Rainmaker!

"Rainmaker! Off with Tsuna's head! Redemption will be on Daisuke's grasp!" Kenichi reacted before Daisuke goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…"

Taiki picks Daisuke up and throws him shoulder first onto the ring post!

"Taiki's taking advantage! He's taking advantage of Daisuke and Junpei's dirty work on Tsuna!" Klein pointed while Taiki pins Tsuna.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and STILL your AWF World Champion, Taiki Kudo!"

"So close! Daisuke was close to finally winning the title! But Taiki manages to ruin his parade with one of his sneaky tactics!" Kenichi complained.

"That's why Taiki's the champion folks! He's smart enough to wait until everyone had wrecked each other before scoring the victory and walk out of the arena with minimal damage!" Klein defended.

"And with Taiki's victory, looks like Tsuna will cry, Junpei will rage while Daisuke will keep on chasing after Taiki until he gets the belt. What a way to end a chapter to this story folks. Now we shall move on to the next chapter. This is the AWF Broadcast crew signing off. Good night everybody!" Kenichi finished as the show ends.

…

Match Results:

Takashi Komuro def. Ash Ketchum

Inaba Investigation Team def. Team HeroKazu (retains Tag Team Championship via DQ)

The Chimeras def. Jotaro Kujo and Eikichi Onizuka

Alucard def. Takeru Takaishi (wins Extreme Championship)

Beyond the Grave def. Emperor Kuzco

Kirigaya Kazuto def. Negi Springfield (retains Japanese Championship)

Taiki Kudo def. Sawada Tsunayoshi, Daisuke Motomiya and Junpei Shibayama (retains World Championship)

…

A/N: Well, another PPV is done!

Huh… looks like 4 Gods of Wrestling has suffered this thing that I call the 'NXT Takeover – TLC' effect. First Road was so damn awesome that it's impossible for 4 Gods of Wrestling to follow up to it's quality. And Kuzco vs Brandon is pretty much the Erick Rowan vs Big Show in this situation: Nobody cares about the match, even if Mika's naked. :p Sorry boys, but I'll promise that your next PPV will be better. Please forgive me… D:

(Also, if First Road is NXT Takeover: [R]evolution, why didn't Izumi joined along into Hikari's celebration before Powerbombing her onto the ring apron as the show ends? Why didn't I get my Fruits Basket yet? :p And if 4 Gods of Wrestling is TLC and Stairs, why are there no exploding TVs during the main event? :p)

Looks like the male roster are entering new chapters in their storylines. Alucard wins the Extreme title and God help anyone who's even brave enough to try and take the title away from him…. Kirito retains his title while making an impact right off the bat with his new alliance (Admit it, you guys saw this alliance coming ever since Haruhi and Asuna became tag champs right?), Takashi defeated an AWF Veteran, thus making him a rising star in the process, the Shounen Knights got crushed into oblivion, the Chimeras now had Jotaro being cornered with no backup, Brandon and Kuzco can do whatever they want to do next, Team HeroKazu retains and oh god… why am I rehashing the angle with Ruki and Fate, only this time, I'm using Seiji, Oga and Kanji? Well, just wait and see… Oh and almost forgot, Taiki retains and his feud with Daisuke isn't over yet. Some yawned, some cheered, but overall, whatever.

Now that the PPV is done, the next chapters will be written in recap form, thank God! What will happen next? We'll see. Until then, please review!


	7. Fifth Episodes

Dun dun… time to advance storylines…

Dun dun… time to do recaps!

(evil laugh)

…

 _(May, Week 1)_

 _ **Location: Chicago, Illinois**_

 _ **AWF Battleline S4 EP 5**_

…

 _I completely forgot to add a Pre-Show Match for 4 Gods of Wrestling. Let's see… Kouji and Kouichi defeated the Celestrial Being in the Pre-Show? I nearly forgot about those two's storyline._

 _I've also edited the main event for 4GoW since I accidentally put 2 endings for that match. The second ending were pretty much an ending that I dropped due to it being lackluster, and I completely forgot to delete that part from the chapter. :p_

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring Nazirul the The Chimeras**_

 _Before the show starts, Nazirul were confronted with the remains of the Chimeras. They bragged about eliminating three of the toughest trainers Fiction Wrestling can find before asking Nazirul for a reward if they are able to take Jotaro out tonight._

" _We're slowly getting bored with this series of fights, so please, spice things up with an reward for us will ya?" Masaru suggested._

" _You guys want a reward? Well I got one. Take Jotaro out tonight and all three of you will get a future title shot at any belts that you want. How's that?" Nazirul offered._

" _That's why we're still working with you dude. You always come up with a good offer. We'll take it." Yusuke replied._

" _Alright. Now that we have nothing else to discuss, please leave." Nazirul ordered as the Spirit Detectives leaves the office before he stopped Masaru, "Hold it!" fter Masaru turned around, Nazirul asked, "Where are the other 2 guys with you?"_

" _Seiji and Oga? Oh we just let them go and decide their own path." Masaru answered._

" _I see… never mind, Carry on with whatever your goals are." Nazirul said before Masaru leaves the office._

…

 _ **In Ring Promo #1: Staring Team HeroKazu**_

 _The Tag Team Champions bragged about successfully defending their titles last Sunday before ranting that they, as the Tag Team champs, should not be treated as an afterthought compared to the rest of the roster. After stating that their title reign will not be a 'disposable side-story' on this show, they announced as open challenge to any teams who thought that they are worthy to dethrone them for the belts._

 _The open challenge were answered by the debuting Spirit World Warriors (Akihito Kanbara and Hiroomi Nase)._

…

 _ **Match #1: Team HeroKazu vs Spirit World Warriors**_

 _Tag champs dominated on Hiroomi before Akihito gets the hot tag. Despite the hot tag, the tag champs manages to pin Akihito via Hirokazu's Angel's Wings followed by the Best Moonsault Ever._

 _Smark crowd booed the living hell out of the uninteresting Spirit World Warriors while cheering Team HeroKazu despite the latter being heels. During SWW's comeback after Akihito gets the hot tag, the crowd chanted 'Kyo-to (Animation) Sucks!' In the same tune as the 'New Day Sucks!' chants._

…

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring Jotaro Kujo**_

 _Jotaro were asked regarding his match tonight in which he had to fight the Chimeras alone. Jotaro however ignored the questioned before leaving the scene._

 _ **Backstage Segment #3: Staring Seiji Sawamura, Oga Tatsumi, Kanji Tatsumi and Yosuke Hanamura.**_

 _The Inaba Scoobies goes to talk with the two former(?) Chimeras with Kanji wanting to thank them for saving him last Sunday. Yosuke protested as he told Kanji that those two knocked him out inside the crowd last Sunday. Before the two could continue talking, Seiji and Oga greeted them._

 _Kanji thanked the two for saving him before Yosuke questioned their motives. Seiji and Oga stated that it's their duty to help a fellow delinquent like Kanji before saying that they are no longer under the Chimeras' orders and aims to create a 'Good' version of the Chimeras. The duo then offered Kanji to be a part of it, but Kanji declined due to his loyalty to the Inaba Investigation Team. The duo then asks Kanji to reconsider after tonight's show as they, alongside him and Yosuke, will team up tonight against the newly aligned Accel Online – SOS Brigade before leaving the scene._

" _I have a bad feeling about this…" Yosuke said._

…

 _ **Match #2: Jotaro Kujo vs The Chimeras**_

 _The Chimeras immidiately dominate the match with a 3 on 1 Handicap… until Jotaro starts to fight back after dropping Yusuke with a Back Body Drop…_

…

After receiving the tag from Yusuke and with Jotaro getting up on the corner, Kuwabara goes for a Stinger Splash only to crash onto the corner instead after Jotaro moves out of the way. Once Kuwabara turns around, Jotaro drills him with multiple punches with the crowd chanting 'Ora!' for every connected punches until he's sitting on the corner. Yusuke then attacks Jotaro from behind and turns him around before blasting him with several Knife Edge Chops until Jotaro grabs his throat, slams him onto the corner and drills him with multiple punches until he's sitting on the corner. After throwing Yusuke out of the ring, Jotaro lifts Kuwabara up for a Delayed Vertical Suplex and after a few seconds with the crowd counting along, Jotaro drops him onto the floor with it before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Masaru stops the count.

Masaru then punches Jotaro's face several times before Irish Whipping him bouncing off the ropes and goes for a Back Body Drop. Jotaro however knocks him with a Single Knee Facebuster followed by a Discus Lariat! He then lifts Masaru up on a Gorilla Press and throws him out of the ring and crashing onto Yusuke! Kuwabara from behind pushes Jotaro onto the ropes before going for a Roll Up Pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,… Jotaro kicks out.

Once the two gets up, Jotaro drops him back down with a Samoan Drop before picking him up, Irish Whips him bouncing off the ropes and plants him with the End of Days before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

…

 _Post Match, Yusuke and Masaru attacks Jotaro with Steel Chairs before nailing him with a Con-Chair-To to stand tall in the ring._

 _3 man down, 2 more to go._

…

 _ **Backstage Segment #4: Staring Team Accel Online and SOS Brigade.**_

 _The new alliance are heading to the ring, wearing New York Mets jerseys for the mother of all cheap heats ._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

 _..._

 _ **In-Ring Promo #2: Staring the cast of Segment #4.**_

…

" _What's wrong Chicago? Dissapointed that I'm still the Japanese Champion? Or were you guys dissapointed that your beloved baseball team fails again? Oh wait, both? Well sucks to be in this city then because this city are the city of losers compared to me and my friends here." Kirito insulted as the crowd boos before they chanted to chant 'CM Punk!'. "Oh great, you are chanting for a fellow loser. Why don't you tell him to quit UFC before he killed himself and play Baseball because he and the Cubs had one thing in common, and that thing is being losers!" he continued before getting more boos from the crowd._

" _You guys are so easily offended. Now on to business. See these two right here? You idiots may be wondering, why are these two helping me to retain the belt last Sunday? Well, the answer is simple. Ever since my lovely girlfriend won the Womens Tag Team titles and started to get along with the leader of the SOS Brigade herself, we've decided to get along and become a unit, a unit that shall become the future ruler of this company. Not the RR, not the Shounen Knights, but us, Team Accel Online and the SOS Brigade!" he explained._

" _You guys thought that we dissapeared into thin air while Haruhi's having fun? Think again. We're back and better than ever, especially after destroying the Knights in just one night." Kyon said. "And tonight, we will destroy another unit as all of us will compete in an 8 Man Tag Team Match. So please, enough wasting time and bring out our opponents already. We'll show you that the SOS Brigade are still as dominant as ever." He ordered._

…

 _ **Match #3: Team Accel Online and The SOS Brigade vs Inaba Investigation Team, Seiji Sawamura and Oga Tatsumi**_

 _Oga gets dominated first before he makes the hot tag to Kanji. Kanji then runs wild before tagging himself to Yosuke. As Yosuke pins Kyon, the heels breaks it up before both sides brawled… until Oga kicked Yosuke's balls while Kanji (and the referee) were too distracted with the brawl. After the heels cleaned house, the SOS Brigade nailed Yosuke with the Tower of Londrick (Sitout Powerbomb by Kyon-Sliced Bread #2 by Itsuki combo) before going for the pin._

 _Post match, Yosuke argues with Seiji and Oga about Oga's kick to the balls. He then tells Kanji about it, but he didn't believe it before Yosuke walks out of the ring._

 _ **Backstage Segment #6: Staring Ash Ketchum.**_

 _Ash can be seen being frustuated with his defeat last Sunday inside the locker room… until someone knocks on the door. Ash then opens it, revealing Dandy._

" _What do you want Space Elvis? Can't you see that I'm busy?" Ash questioned._

" _Well, I need your help. You defeated me last week right?" Dandy asked._

" _No shit! Why would you ask me that stupid question?" Ash responded_

" _And you pinned me by grabbing my tights, right?" Dandy asked._

" _I did. What are you going to do about it?" Ash questioned._

" _I want a rematch. I want our match to end fair and square." Dandy asked._

" _You want a rematch against me? Do you realize that I'm a Veteran while you looked like a beggar if it wasn't for your hair? Fine, we'll fight again next week and I will beat you again. Now get lost." Ash answered._

" _Very well, let's meet each other again next week… baby." Dandy said before he leaves the room._

 _ **Match #4: Arashi Mikami vs Ryo Akiyama**_

 _This is Arashi's debut match. Extended squash with Arashi, working as a heel, beating Ryo with the Black Label Knuckle (Attitude Adjustment)._

 _Post Match, Ryo were pissed off before throwing a tantrum towards the officials, the announcers and the crowd._

 _ **Backstage Segment #7: Staring the Rookie Revolution**_

 _The RR can be seen arriving to the arena before heading towards the ring._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _ **Backstage Segment #8: Staring the guys from Segment #3**_

 _Kanji apologizes to Seiji and Oga regarding Yosuke's behaviour before promising to clear things up to him. Seiji and Oga then offers him to be a part of a new group, but once again, Kanji declines._

" _Sorry guys. Maybe I'm a punk like you two, but my heart belongs to my friends." Kanji apologized. "But I got a better idea. How about you two joining us instead?" he suggested._

" _If that's the case, we had a better idea." Seiji said before Kuwabara from behind attacks Kanji. "_

" _You had potential Kanji, and yet you would rather waste them on a bunch of losers instead of using them for us, the Chimeras. We are dissapointed in you." Oga said before the heels beat Kanji down… until Yosuke chases them away with a steel chair._

 _After helping Kanji to get himself up, Yosuke said, "I knew those guys are acting weird!"_

" _You're right. Sorry for not beliving you dude." Kanji apologize._

" _No worries man. We're still friends." Yosuke replied._

…

 _ **In-Ring Promo #3: Staring the RR**_

 _Like Team Accel Online and SOS Brigade, they took turns getting cheap heat whilist wearing New York Mets jerseys. Taiki then bragged about defending his title against 2 former world champs and a monster before stating that there's nothing that could stop the RR's dominance now._

 _The Lulim Familia then comes up to confront the RR._

" _What are you doing here Daisuke? I thought I defeated you, alongside Tsuna and Junpei last Sunday?" Taiki questioned._

" _Did you remember Taiki? I will not stop hunting you until I get my revenge. You started this situation, and I'm going to finish it." Daisuke answered._

" _How sweet of you Daisuke. I applaud you for your determination to destroy me. But unfortunately for you, it might take more than your so called family to take me down." Taiki said before looking at Tomoki and Takato. "You recruited Tomoki, a little guy who does nothing but breaking up teams faster than forming it. And you Takato… you have really dissapointed me. When you and me were a part of Digivolution, I saw potential in you. As a matter of fact, you are the future of the group if me and Daisuke are gone. And yet here you are, joining Daisuke and wasted your potential instead of joining me as a future star. What were you thinking Takato? Why did you choose him over me?" he asked._

" _It's obvious Taiki. You are a bad man who leads a group dedicated to eliminate any veterans in sight. As for me, I'm not that type of person. I don't want to destroy any veterans. All I want to do is fight against bad guys like you and protect fellow good guys like me. That's why I choose Daisuke, and as for his past sins, at least he regrets his actions and apologizes for it, and that's why I'm on his side." Takato explained._

" _And as for Tomoki, I saw potential in him unlike you. Sure, he loses a lot, but then again, he's still young and had a lot of things to learn. And I'll gladly help him out to become someone even better." Daisuke said._

" _Potential? Potential in Tomoki? I'll bet that you'll dump him out in less than 3 defeats in a row!" Taiki guessed. "And you can build a family all you want, but the fact is, neither Takato nor Tomoki can help you beating me and my established family." He continued._

" _Why don't we find out then? Let's have a match next week and see whether my family are good enough to be a threat to your group?" Daisuke dared._

" _Before I agree to that, I have a condition. If my team wins, I'll sign a restraining order to keep you away from me for good. How's that?" Taiki suggested._

" _And I have a condition too Taiki. If my team wins, I'll get another title shot at your belt. What do you say Taiki? Are you willing to take that condition?" Daisuke suggested._

" _As one of the leaders of the RR, and of course as I could eliminate you for good if we win, deal. We'll fight next week and make the best team emerge victorious." Taiki replied._

 _Lulim Familia manages to leave the ring before the RR could attack them._

…

 _Match Results:_

 _Team HeroKazu def. Spirit World Warriors (retains Tag Team titles)_

 _Jotaro Kujo def. the Chimeras_

 _Team Accel Online and SOS Brigade def. Inaba Investigation Team and the Chimeras(?)_

 _Arashi Mikami def. Ryo Akiyama_

…

 _A/N: Next week will be Daisuke's last chance. If his team loses, then it's bye bye to his title chase. Inaba Scoobies vs The Chimeras are set, Arashi makes his debut, Jotaro had two more people to go, Ash vs Dandy is also set next week, while the new alliance of SOS Brigade and Team Accel Online shows their dominance._

 _Looks like the next chapter will be loaded. Shounen Knights returns, Familia vs RR, Jotaro vs Masaru and Yusuke, Ash vs Dandy, and of course, appearances from Alucard, Takeru and Junpei after the PPV._

 _On to the ladies!_

…

 _ **AWF Freedom S1 EP5**_

…

 _ **In-Ring Promo #1: Staring Nazirul.**_

 _Nazirul praises the crowd and the female roster of the great First Road PPV before announcing that tonight, there will be 3 debuts, and 2 of them will appear for the first match of the night. He then introduces the Black Label Organization and the Spirit World Warriors._

 _ **Match #1: Black Label Organization (Mikoto Kiba and Oriha Nashida) vs Spirit World Warriors (Mirai Kuriyama and Mitsuki Nase)**_

 _As expected, the crowd hated both teams, despite the SWW playing babyfaces. The crowd even chanted 'Kyoto (Animation) Sucks!' in tune of the 'New Day Sucks!' chants at the SWW during their comeback. Mikoto scores the win with the Smiths and Wessen (Cradle DDT) on Mitsuki._

 _Post match, the Black Label Organization beats the SWW down to establish their dominance._

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring Makie Sasaki and Sora Nagino**_

 _Makie thanked Sora for having a good match last Sunday before showing respect towards her. She then asks Sora to help her out in being a better athlete. Sora then had a better idea. Since Makie shown potential to be a possible star in both Fiction Wrestling and Kaleido Stage last Sunday, Sora offers herself to be Makie's mentor and partner in which Makie accepts it. She then stated that she will be on Makie's side during her match tonight._

 _ **Match #2: Haruhi Suzumiya and Asuna Yuuki vs Tohru Honda and Haruhi Fujioka**_

 _The faces dominated on Suzumiya at the beginning until she manages to fight back before the heels dominated on Fujioka. After a while, Fujioka manages to fight back before getting the hot tag to Tohru._

 _After planting Asuna with a Belly-to-Back Suplex, Tohru goes for the Sharpshooter only to get knocked away by a Springboard Forearm Smash by Suzumiya instead. Suzumiya goes to Clothesline Tohru out of the ring only to get Back Body Dropped over the top rope instead. After landing her legs on the ring apron, Suzumiya knocks Tohru away with a Jawbreaker onto the ropes before Suzumiya turns around, kicks Fujioka to the gut and DDTs her onto the ring apron! Meanwhile, Asuna catches Tohru and plants her down with a Reverse STO before putting her in a Koji Clutch for the pin._

 _Post Match, Haruhi stated that with the new alliance, her leadership and Asuna's abilities, nothing can stop her from reaching to the top of the AWF Mountain once again._

 _Her promo then were interupted by Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi. Ryuko tells them that now that Star-Lina are crushed, it's their turn to get crushed by her and Mikasa as they want the Tag Team titles on their waists. Haruhi then argues with them until Asuna stops her, pulls her away and leaves the ring together to avoid any unnecessary beatdowns by Mikasa and Ryuko._

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring Sakura Kinomoto, Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa**_

 _Fate told Sakura and Nanoha that she's heading to the RR's locker room to thank Ruki for saving her from being burned last Saturday. The two warned Fate that the RR may had a dirty trick on their sleeves with Fate responded that she knows about that and wants to do things on her own._

" _If you say so Fate. Still, please be careful." Nanoha advised._

" _I'll be fine Nanoha. No need to worry." Fate replied before leaving the scene._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _ **In-Ring Promo #2: Staring Revy**_

 _Revy bragged about her successful title defense last Saturday and her feat of destroying both Chie and Hibiki before not wasting any time and issues an open challenge to anyone on the back._

 _Morgiana Fanalis, once again, accepts the open challenge_

 _ **Match #3: Revy vs Morgiana Fanalis**_

 _Similar to their first match last month, except even longer with Morgiana showing more chances of winning than the previous match. But in the end, Revy wins via Pedigree._

 _Post match, Revy sets to destroy Morgiana only to get chased away by the Highschool of the Dead. The HOTD then stated that they will accept Revy's Open Challenges for the next 3 weeks, with Saya getting the shot at her first next week._

 _ **Backstage Segment #3: Staring the Rookie Revolution**_

 _Asuka apologizes to Ruki for being unable to beat Hikari last Sunday in which Ruki forgave her before promising that Hikari will fall by their hands in the near future. As someone knocks the door, Asuka opens it, revealing to be Fate._

" _Excuse me, but may I talk with Ruki?" Fate asked before Asuka turned to Ruki._

" _Asuka, mind if we talk alone? This is between me and her." Ruki asked._

" _Alright." Asuka responded before warning Fate and leaves, "Hurt her or we'll kill you."_

" _Come on in Fate. I won't harm a girl like you today." Ruki called as Fate enters the room and walked towards Ruki._

" _Erm… I would like to thank you for saving me last Saturday. If it wasn't for you, I won't be here tonight." Fate thanked._

" _No problem Fate. I can't see a girl like you getting burned anyway." Ruki replied._

" _Pardon me for asking, but why did you rescue me in the first place? I thought you people from the RR doesn't care about anyone who aren't on your side?" Fate questioned._

" _I'll answer your question with another question. Are you jealous of your friends right now?" Ruki asked back._

" _No. I'm not. Why would you ask that question?" Fate questioned._

" _Well, people are talking about them while completely ignored you. Not to mention that both of them are signed to this company for years unlike you who had to spend more time alone in the indies before finally getting here. I felt sorry for you Fate. A talented girl like you should not be an afterthought to your more talented friends." Ruki answered. "Right now I want to save you from being an afterthought. I want you to join me as a new member of the Rookie Revolution. If you do, I will turn you into someone who'll be much more better than your friends. What do you say Fate? Would you join us and let us live up to your full potential?" she offered._

"… _I'm sorry Ruki. As much as I appriciate it for saving me last Saturday, I'm sorry but I don't want to join you. Maybe I'm not as talented or as popular as Sakura or Nanoha, but I don't mind about that fact as long as I'm friends with them. As for my potential, I rather unlock it on with my friends than with you two. So once again, I'm sorry. That's… that's all I could say…" Fate answered._

" _Very well… and no need to apologize. It's your career and you're the only one that can decide what's best for it. Now go, our conversation is over." Ruki ordered before Fate leaves the room._

" _How dissapointing… people these days doesn't even know the wonders of joining us… very well, time for Plan B…" Ruki muttered._

 _ **Match #4: Makie Sasaki (w/ Sora Nagino) vs Selena Richardson**_

 _The first ever OC in AWF has made her debut. The anti-Negima crowd booed Makie while cheering Selena before chanting 'Better Than Eva (Marie)!' at her. Selena wins via Disaster Kick followed by the Auburned (Cross Rhodes)._

 _Selena then cuts a post match promo._

" _That's my first opponent in this company? That was too easy! Looks like the Womens Division in this company are not worthy for my skills, which means, I'm much better than all of you in terms of everything." Selena mocked until Sora grabs a mic._

" _Just because you defeated Makie doesn't mean that this Division is too weak compared to you. I'll tell you what Selena, why don't you face me and see how tough this Division can be for you?" Sora challenged._

 _Selena ignored Sora's challenge before leaving the ring._

 _ **Backstage Segment #4: Staring Hikari Yagami**_

 _Hikari can be seen in the arena walking towards the ring_

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _ **In-Ring Promo #3: Staring Hikari Yagami**_

 _Hikari talked about her successful title defense last Saturday before she stated that she wants to get a chance for the Womens Division to win the title. She then issues an open challenge to everyone in the back in which whoever wins becomes the new No 1 contender for her title._

 _On and off partner Izumi Orimoto accepted the challenge, with Hikari wishing her good luck at beating him._

 _ **Match #5: Hikari Yagami vs Izumi Orimoto**_

 _Average match. Before the match could even end, the Flare Railguns enters the ring and attacks both girls for the Double DQ._

 _Misaka reminds everyone that she pinned Hikari last week, therefore making her the No 1 Contender for the belt. She then warns that her belt will belong to the Flare Railguns soon._

…

 _Match Results:_

 _Black Label Organization def. Spirit World Warriors_

 _Haruhi Suzumiya and Asuna Yuuki def. Tohru Honda and Haruhi Fujioka_

 _Revy def. Morgiana Fanalis_

 _Selena Richardson def. Makie Sasaki_

 _Hikari Yagami vs Izumi Orimoto ended in Double DQ._

…

 _A/N: And the girls show are done._

 _The RR interested in Fate, Selena's messing with 2 girls right off the bat, and new challengers for the Tag Team/Divas/Womens titles has arrived. Oh and the Spirit World Warriors got booed for 2 nights straight. Poor them. But then again, Chicago hates Kyoto Animation and their moe induced shows. :p Hopefully they'll get cheered outside of the smark cities._

 _What's going to happen in the next chapter? Who knows? But until then, please review!_


	8. Sixth Episodes

Alright guys, time for another recap chapter.

Lot of important stuff in this chapter here, so please don't shrug like what you guys just did with the previous chapter. :p

Also, this chapter takes place BEFORE the Pride and Glory Supershow on the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse Forums!

…

 _ **AWF Battleline S4 EP 6**_

 _ **Location: Milwaukee, Wisconsin**_

…

 _ **Match #1: Ash Ketchum vs Dandy**_

 _Dandy controls the start of the match with his antics until Ash fights back. After being dominated for a while, Dandy starts to mount his comeback before hitting Ash with the Ruff Ryder. Dandy then pins Ash for the pin with the referee not seeing Dandy's legs on the ropes. Ash then shouted at the referee before storming off to the back._

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring Arashi Mikami and Yuko Sagiri**_

 _Yuko made her debut as Arashi's manager._

 _Yuko reminded everyone about Arashi's win last week before hyping him up as a upcoming force to be reckoned with. Yuko then warns Arashi's future opponents that what Arashi has done towards Ryo is pretty much small time compared to his full capabilities._

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring the Rookie Revolution**_

 _Taiki gives a pep talk to Zenjirou and Shinji before their match tonight. He reminded them that if they win, they won't have to worry about Daisuke's presence anymore before reminding them to NOT screw anything up like what happened 2 weeks ago. If they do screw things up, something will happen._

 _ **In-Ring Promo #1: Staring Team HeroKazu**_

 _Team HeroKazu bragged about their victory against Spirit World Warriors last week before issuing another Open Challenge, and they will not stop issuing them until they defeated every team in the back to establish the reason on why they are the Best Tag Team Champions in the Business._

 _Aladdin and Alibaba Saluja appears on their debut, ready to accept the Open Challenge…_

… _until the Black Lagoon attacks them from behind and destroyed them on the entrance ramp. Rock and Dutch stated that with Revy tearing things up with her Divas titles, both men has decided to screw waiting for another title shot and go after the Tag Belts by accepting the Open Challenge and destroy anyone who dares to interfere with their plans._

 _ **Match #2: Team HeroKazu vs Black Lagoon Inc.**_

 _Once the bell rings, Team HeroKazu immidiately leaves the ring and decided to retain via Count Out to avoid facing their wrath. Black Lagoon then provoked them, causing the pissed off tag champs to enter the ring and attacks the Black Lagoon until they are out of the ring. The brawl continues until Alibaba and Aladdin attacks the Black Lagoon, earning them a DQ win._

 _While the Tag Team Champions walks away to the back, Aladdin/Alibaba and Black Lagoon brawled until the officials are forced to separate them._

 _ **Backstage Segment #3: Staring Gon Frecess, Recca Hanabishi and Natsu Dragneel.**_

 _The group (or more precisely, Recca and Natsu) hyped their match against Haruyuki and the SOS Brigade before stating that Tsuna and Negi are still resting while the Elrics are checking on them. They promised to show the new alliance that they are not ivinsible by beating them tonight, even if they don't have a powerhouse on their side._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _ **Backstage Segment #4: Staring Dandy and Ash**_

 _Dandy can be seen enjoying himself after his victory before Ash confronted him and called him out on cheating earlier._

" _You cheated first 2 weeks ago, and now you got cheated. Now we are even baby." Dandy explained. "But no matter, how about the next time we met, we'll actually fight until either of us scores a fair and square victory. Deal?" he suggested._

" _You better live up to what you just said Elvis, before if you didn't, then you'll be a bigger cheater than I am. Fine, next time we met, we'll fight until one of us got the fair and square victory." Ash responded._

 _ **Match #3: Gon Frecess, Recca Hanabishi and Natsu Dragneel vs Arita Haruyuki, Kyon and Itsuki Koizumi**_

 _Kirito were on guess commentary with him and Klein circlejerking each other much to Kenichi's delight._

 _Recca and Natsu dominated on Itsuki early before Itsuki fights back and tags himself to Haruyuki. The heels dominated on Natsu until Natsu counters Haru's Powerbomb attempt with a Hurricanrana and tags himself to Gon. Gon then runs wild on Kyon before pinning him only to get broken up by Itsuki._

…

Recca enters the ring and plants Itsuki with a Slingblade before throwing him out of the ring and goes for a Suicide Dive. Itsuki however manages to move out of the way, sending Recca crashing onto the guardrail instead. Meanwhile, Gon on the top turnbuckle goes for a 450 Splash only to have Kyon rolling out of the way, sending Gon crash and burn onto the mat instead. After tagging himself to Haru, Kyon attacks Natsu before the trio kills Gon with a Pop-Up Powerbomb by Haru followed by two 450 Splashes by both Itsuki and Kyon for the pin.

…

 _Post match, Kirito bragged about his group's victory against the Knights before stating that he's not done yet. Next week, he wants to face the A Team of the Knights as he challenges Tsuna, Negi and the Elrics in a 8 Man Tag Team Match and vowed that they will defeat the Knights for the third straight times in a row, something that the Rookie Revolution can't do to save their lives._

 _ **Backstage Segment #5: Staring Junpei Shibayama**_

 _Junpei were asked regarding his match at 4 Gods of Wrestling before Junpei grabs the mic away from the interviewer and demanded a rematch as he wasn't the one who got pinned in the title match._

" _Woah… whose voice just interupted my sleep there?"_

 _Junpei turns around and saw… Takashi Komuro._

" _So what if I did interupt your sleep? Get lost!" Junpei responded._

" _I will… after I shut your mouth of course. Seriously dude, if you are so pissed, why don't you find someone to fight with instead of bitching like a fat crybaby like what you are doing right now?" Takashi challenged._

" _Do you realize who I am punk? I'm the man who defeated 3 AWF Veterans in a row! Fine, I'll fight you, and remember, the day we'll met in the ring will be the day you'll regret your decision for confronting me!" Junpei responded before shoving Takashi away and leaves the scene._

 _ **In-Ring Promo #2: Staring Alucard**_

 _Alucard reminded everyone regarding his victory 10 days ago and of course him taking Takeru out with a Tombstone onto the chair. He then challenges any mortal who are brave, or more precisely, dumb enough to take the title away from him._

 _Iori Hida accepted the challenge, promising to avenge his fallen friend tonight._

 _ **Match #4: Alucard vs Iori Hida**_

 _Despite Iori's best efforts even with weapons, Alucard overpowers him before Tombstone Piledrives him onto the 'STOP' sign._

 _Post-Match, Beyond the Grave and Mika Asagi appears on the stage._

" _Maybe I'm one of those dumb mortals, but Brandon here is not one of them. Alucard, your title will belong to the Millenion." Mika said as the two heads into the ring…_

… _before the lights turned off and once it returns to normal, Alucard dissapears._

 _ **Backstage Segment #6: Staring Nazirul Takashi**_

 _Nazirul can be seen doing paper work before being visited by Aladdin and Alibaba. The duo asked Nazirul for a match against Black Lagoon after they screwed their debut and ruined their chances at winning the Tag Team titles._

" _Are you sure about this Alibaba? Throughout my time as the GM, I can't remember anyone asking for a match against the Black Lagoon." Nazirul questioned._

" _I know how dangerous the Black Lagoon can be, but if Morgiana can put on a fight against Revy last Thursday, we can put on a fight against Rock and Dutch as well. So please, give us a match against them." Alibaba answered._

" _Well, alright. You'll face them next week." Nazirul replied. "But remember, since you asked for it, if you got yourselves destroyed into oblivion, don't come to me and ask me to pay your medical bills. Got it?" he reminded._

" _We just debuted and we won't end our careers that early. There's no way they'll send us to the hospital that easily. Thanks for accepting my request Nazirul." Alibaba thanked before he and Aladdin leaves the office._

 _ **Match #5: Inaba Investigation Team (Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi) vs The Chimeras (Seiji Sawamura and Oga Tatsumi)**_

 _The two teams brawled right off the bat until the faces gets to dominate on Oga. The heels then fights back before dominating on Yosuke for the middle of the match…_

 _(while putting Yosuke on a rest hold) "See this? You made a huge mistake for not joining us Kanji! You picked a weakling over a strong unit!" Seiji shouted._

… _until Yosuke manages to fight back and makes the hot tag to Kanji._

…

Kanji enters the ring and dodges a Clothesline by Oga before drilling him with several Boxing Jabs to the face followed by a Bionic Elbow which knocks him away to the corner! After drilling Oga with several Battering Rams to the gut, Kanji lifts him for a Delayed Vertical Suplex and after a few seconds with the crowd counting along as well, Kanji drops him onto the mat before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Seiji stops the count.

The two then drilled each other's faces with several forearms until Seiji blinds Kanji by raking his eyes. Seiji then bounces off the ropes and charges towards Kanji only to get a Spinning Spinebuster instead! After Seiji rolls out of the ring, Yosuke knocks him down with a Running Crossbody off the ring apron. Meanwhile, while the referee were distracted by Kuwabara's attempt at entering the ring, Kanji turns around and gets a Low Blow by Oga before Oga goes for a Small Package Pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the Chimeras!" (Crowd Boos)

 _Post match, the Chimeras beats Kanji down with Yosuke trying to save him only to get beaten up as well. The beatdown continues until the lights went out. Once the lights went back on, Yu Narukami appears on the top turnbuckle and knocks Oga down with a Flying Knee to the face! He then gets up, turns around and avoided a Double Clothesline by Seiji and Kuwabara before Narukami kicks Seiji's gut and plants him with a DDT! He then catches a kick by Kuwabara and knocks him down with a Dragon Screw before Yosuke and Kanji pushes Seiji and Kuwabara out of the ring. Narukami then dodges a Clothesline by Oga and plants him with a Swinging Neckbreaker before going to the ropes and knocks Oga down with his new finisher, Shinsuke Nakamura's Boma Ye! The Chimeras then retreated while The Scoobies stood tall in the end._

 _ **Backstage Segment #7: Staring the Lulim Familia**_

 _Daisuke and Chikaru gives Takato and Tomoki some pep talk before their match which is later. Takato and Tomoki however were worried because if they screwed this up, Daisuke will never compete for the World Title ever again as long as Taiki's holding it. Chikaru reminded them that Daisuke have faith in them to not lost that easily which is why he took them into the family in the first place. Daisuke promises that if they win tonight, he will treat everyone to something big after the show._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _ **Match #6: Lulim Familia (Daisuke Motomiya, Takato Matsuda and Tomoki Himi) vs Rookie Revolution (Taiki Kudo, Zenjirou Tsurugi and Shinji Ikari)**_

 _Takato and Taiki starts first._

" _I'll give you one more chance Takato. Join me, and I'll turn you into someone much more superior than Daisuke! Think about your potentially amazing future if you joined me Takato! I'll…"_

 _Takato slaps Taiki's face to shut him up, and after receiving the slap, Taiki tags himself to Shinji before telling him, 'Dispose him who wastes his own potential."_

 _After a few early exchanges, the heels manages to dominate on Takato throughout the match before Takato manages to fight back and makes the hot tag to Daisuke._

Daisuke enters the ring and knocks Shinji down with a Clothesline followed by another before he plants him down with a Samoan Drop. After picking Shinji up near the ropes, Daisuke blasts him with several Knife Edge Chops before going for an Irish Whip only to have it reversed instead. Shinji then sets for a Scoop Slam only to have Daisuke avoiding it by using the ropes to stop his movement before he knocks Shinji down onto the ropes with a Drop Toe Hold. He then grabs Shinji from behind and plants him down with a Belly-to-Back Suplex before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Taiki and Zenjirou stops the count.

The RR duo picks Daisuke up and Irish Whips him bouncing off the ropes before knocking him with a Double Standing Dropkick. Daisuke then stumbled backwards before bouncing off the ropes and knocks both Taiki and Zenjirou down with a Rebound Double Clothesline! Once the duo gets up, Tomoki went to the top rope and knocks them away with a Springboard Dropkick and after the duo rolled out of the ring, Takato enters the ring and knocks them down with a Suicide Dive!

"The Familia are on a roll! The RR could be doomed here!" Kenichi observed.

"But not for long." Klein pointed as Shinji sets himself for the Third Impact (RKO).

Once Daisuke gets himself up and turns around, Shinji goes for the Third Impact only to get pushed away before Daisuke kicks Shinji's gut and lifts him for the Powerbomb of Courage (Batista Bomb). As Shinji tries to escape by punching his face, Daisuke manages to Powerbomb Shinji onto the corner instead before tagging himself to Tomoki!

"What an idiot! If Tomoki screwed something up, he'll never face Taiki ever again!" Klein reacted.

After Daisuke nails Shinji with a Rolling Fireman's Carry Drop, Tomoki climbs to the top turnbuckle and nails Shinji with the Bear Splash (Frog Splash) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the Lulim Familia!" (Crowd Cheers)

"I can't believe it! Tomoki actually scored a win for once! And he pinned a Rookie Revolution member of all people!" Klein reacted.

"Considering that member is Shinji, looks likeit's official: He's a bigger loser than Tomoki." Kenichi added.

 _Post Match, Zenjirou scolded Shinji for getting pinned by Tomoki of all people while Shinji begged for forgiveness to Taiki. Taiki then sets to forgive him as usual… until he sucker punched Shinji instead before he and Zenjirou beats the Third Child down. Taiki then throws Shinji onto the ring post before throwing him towards Zenjirou, allowing Zenjirou to kill Shinji with the Xros Destroyer (Canadian Destroyer)_

 _After ripping the 'RR' armband off Shinji, Taiki shoved the armband into his mouth before shouting, "I treated you like you are my little brother in training, and this is how you repay me? You screwed me over and over Shinji! I had enough of you! You are no longer my chosen one Shinji! You are now nothing more than a nobody! You hear me? Nobody!"_

 _The show ends with Taiki and Zenjirou leaving the ring while the medics attended to Shinji who seemed to have a broken neck after eating the Xros Destroyer._

…

Match Results:

Dandy def. Ash Ketchum

Black Lagoon def. Team HeroKazu via DQ (retains AWF Tag Team Titles)

Arita Haruyuki, Kyon and Itsuki Koizumi def. Gon Frecess, Recca Hanabishi and Natsu Dragneel

Alucard def. Iori Hida (retains AWF Extreme Title)

Seiji Sawamura and Oga Tatsumi def. Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi

Daisuke Motomiya, Takato Matsuda and Tomoki Himi def. Taiki Kudo, Zenjirou Tsurugi and Shinji Ikari.

…

A/N: WHATCHA GONNA DO BROTHER, WHEN HONMAMANIA RUNS WILD ON YOU?!

Oh wait, it was Tomoki Himi who just won a match, not Tomoaki Honma. My bad :p *pictures Tomoki doing the Kokeshi Headbutt* Welp, I just gave myself a bad mental image… DX

On to topic, Tomoki scores an upset win to secure Daisuke another shot at the World Title while Taiki had enough of Shinji and destroyed him. RIP Shinji Ikari. We Will (Not) Miss You. Kirito's new alliance defeated the Shounen Knights B-Team, and is more than ready to fight the A-Team next week. Takashi confronted Junpei for bitching and whining, Dandy cheated the cheater (Ash), Beyond the Grave targets Alucard's title, the Tag Team Division got something good happening and Chimeras vs Scoobies feat Yu 'New Game Plus/Swagsuke' Narukami are set.

Possible matches for next week:

1\. Ash Ketchum vs Dandy III (Cheat Code on a Pole Match? Yeah right. XP)

2\. Aladdin and Alibaba Saluja vs Rock and Dutch

3\. Takashi Komuro vs Junpei Shibayama

4\. Jotaro Kujo vs Masaru Daimon and Yusuke Urameshi

5\. Sawada Tsunayoshi, Negi Springfield, Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric vs Kirigaya Kazuto, Arita Haruyuki, Kyon and Itsuki Koizumi

Huh, loaded card. I could write full matches, but I rather save my energy for the PPVs. Sorry.

On to the girls shall we?

…

 _ **AWF Freedom S1 EP6**_

…

 _ **Match #1: Selena Richardson vs Sora Nagino (w/ Makie Sasaki)**_

 _Sora wins with a 5 Star Frog Splash._

 _Post Match, Selena attacks Sora before Makie chases her away._

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring Haruhi Suzumiya and Asuna Yuuki**_

 _The duo were asked regarding Mikasa and Ryuko being the next team to challenge them for the tag titles. Haruhi responded with that neither her nor Asuna are scared of them before Asuna promises to make either one of them tap out, just like what they did to the HOTD at First Road PPV and what they are going to do to their opponents tonight._

 _ **Match #2: Revy vs Saya Takagi**_

 _Despite having many smart plans, neither of them worked on Revy before Revy beats Saya with the Pedigree._

 _Post Match, Revy challenges Rei or Saeko for next week after defeating the brains of the HOTD. Rei steps up and accepted the challenge, promising to do something that no one has done before: Make Revy tap out._

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring Sakura Kinomoto, Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa.**_

 _Fate talked about her meeting with Ruki last week with both Sakura and Nanoha (mostly Nanoha) being relived that the RR didn't hurt her. Sakura praises her for making the right decision to not joining the Rookie Revolution before telling everyone that she and Nanoha will face Haruhi and Asuna tonight, and if they win, they'll be on the right path to be No 1 Contenders. Nanoha promises that she won't let Sakura and Fate down as she will try her best at picking up the win tonight._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _ **Match #3: Sakura Kinomoto and Nanoha Takamachi vs Haruhi Suzumiya and Asuna Yuuki**_

 _The faces dominated on Haruhi at the beginning before the heels fights back and dominated on Nanoha throughout the middle portion of the match. After Nanoha makes the hot tag, Sakura ran wild on Asuna and as she and Nanoha sets to finish Asuna off, the faces got distracted by someone in the crowd who whacked the back side of Fate's head with a Crowbar. While Nanoha tries to go after the culprit, Asuna finishes Sakura off with a Reverse STO followed by a Koji Clutch._

 _Post Match, with Fate KO'ed while Nanoha's chasing someone in the crowd, Haruhi and Asuna beats Sakura down before Haruhi nails her with a Styles Clash and promises that she'll break Mikasa and Ryuko's necks if she had to._

 _Then it cuts to backstage where Nanoha finally found the culprit who are decked in black before the two brawled… until another black figure appears and ambushed Nanoha. The two black figures then heads towards the ring in which the medics and Fate checked on Sakura._

 _As the medics took Sakura away on a stretcher, the two black figures attacks Fate from behind before they threw her onto the ring apron. After one of them removed the padding on the floor, the other figure lifts Fate up and Powerbombs her onto the cemented floor before carrying her away._

 _ **Backstage Segment #3: Staring the Black Label Organization**_

 _The Black Label Organization bragged about their victorious debut last week before promising that the next time they're in the ring, there will be more to come from them._

 _ **Backstage Segment #4: Staring Hikari Yagami and Izumi Orimoto**_

 _Hikari thanked Izumi for being her partner for tonight, with Izumi being dissapointed that their match were cut short by the Flare Railguns last week. Hikari promises that once they are out of the picture, they will face each other again and this time, there will be a winner._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _ **Match #4: Hikari Yagami and Izumi Orimoto vs Flare Railguns (Shana and Willow)**_

 _Misaka Mikoto on guest commentary._

 _The faces dominated on Shana until she fights back and tags herself to Willow, allowing the heels to dominate on Hikari. Hikari then fights back before going for a hot tag…_

… _only to have Izumi leaving the ring instead. Willow then finishes Hikari off with the Willow's Wrath (Rock Bottom) for the pin._

 _Post Match, Misaka told Willow to not burn Hikari alive as now that she has pinned the Womens Champion, Willow will get a shot at her title. She also told Willow that once she beats Hikari for the belt, she's free to burn her body as much as she wants._

…

Match Results:

Sora Nagino def. Selena Richardson

Revy def. Saya Takagi

Haruhi Suzumiya and Asuna Yuuki def. Sakura Kinomoto and Nanoha Takamachi

Shana and Willow def. Hikari Yagami and Izumi Orimoto

…

A/N: Not sure what was shocking. The fact that Izumi turned heels on Hikari out of nowhere or the fact that Izumi turned heel without backstabbing Tomoki just like what Takuya and Junpei did. :p

Still, the odds are now stacked against Hikari as she's now have to face the small pyromaniac Willow herself. And who the hell kidnapped Fate? Did Haruhi broke Sakura's neck? (Haruhi appearing as the female AJ Styles confirmed? Maybe…) Revy took out the brains of the HOTD, but she has to face the submission master of the HOTD next. Will this be the last time Makie, Sora and Selena are under one storyline?

Let's see… possible matches for the next chapter:

1\. Revy vs Rei Miyamoto

2\. Hikari Yagami vs Willow

And that's it really. There are 2 more matches to fill the card so… stay tuned!

Until the next chapter, please review and don't forget to check out Pride and Glory, only on the FWM Network for just nine ninety nine pesos! Just kidding. You can see it on the Fanfiction Wrestling Multiverse forum and (someday) on toonwriter 2.0's FFN Profile!


	9. Seventh Episodes

Alright. My small break is over. Time to resume this thing!

Note: THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE BEFORE PRIDE AND GLORY!

…

 _ **AWF Battleline S4 EP7**_

…

 _ **Location: Green Bay, Wisconsin. (MISTER… ANDERSON!)**_

…

 _ **(… ANDERSON!)**_

…

 _ **Match #1: Black Lagoon Inc (Rock and Dutch) vs Aladdin and Alibaba Saluja**_

 _Black Lagoon dominated on Alibaba throughout the match until Alibaba manages to make the hot tag to Aladdin._

Aladdin enters the ring and dodges a Clothesline by Rock before bouncing off the ropes and knocks Rock away with a Running Dropkick! With Rock on the ropes, Aladdin goes to Clothesline him out only to get Back Body Dropped over the top rope instead. After stunning Rock with a tackle to the gut, Aladdin goes for a Slingshot Sunset Flip for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Rock kicks out.

After tripping Rock out of the ring, Aladdin went to the ring apron, hops on the second rope and knocks Rock down with a Springboard Moonsault! After throwing Rock back into the ring, Aladdin went to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Double Foot Stomp, but Rock manages to roll himself to the corner, avoiding it in the process. Aladdin charges towards Rock only to get a Drop Toe Hold face first onto the corner instead before Rock drops him down with a Belly-to-Back Suplex! Once Aladdin got himself up, Rock knocks him back down with a Clothesline from Hell before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Alibaba stops the count!

"Looks like the Black Lagoon forgot to take Alibaba out, but not for long!" Klein pointed.

Dutch enters the ring, grabs Alibaba's throat and sets for a Chokeslam. Alibaba however manages to kick him gut several times and knocks Dutch away with an European Uppercut before bouncing off the ropes and goes for a Running Lariat. Dutch however catches him and plants him down with a Samoan Drop, sending Alibaba rolling to the ropes. Once Alibaba gets up using the ropes, Dutch goes to Clothesline him out of the ring only to get tripped out of the ring instead before Rock manages to Clothesline Alibaba out of the ring. He then turns around and goes for another Clothesline from Hell on Aladdin, but Aladdin avoids it before going for a Crucifix Pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

 _Post Match, the Black Lagoon destroyed Aladdin and Alibaba._

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring the Rookie Revolution**_

 _The RR were asked regarding what they did to Shinji last week. Taiki stated that no one in the Rookie Revolution should lose a match as long as he's still holding the belt to avoid the group from being defeated. He then reminds everyone that if anyone eats the pin tonight, they will meet the same fate as Shinji's._

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring the Chimeras**_

 _The Chimeras were talking about not only their battle against Jotaro tonight, but also they recent battle against the Inaba Investigation Team. Masaru promises that he and Yusuke will take Jotaro out before moving on to take the Inaba Scoobies out, establishing themselves as a new threat in the process._

 _ **Match #2: Ash Ketchum vs Dandy**_

 _Dandy took control of the match early before Ash fights back and dominated on Dandy in the middle portion of the match. Dandy then makes a comeback until the two knocked each other down with their respective Clotheslines at the same time, sending them rolling out of the ring. The two then enters the ring with Steel Chairs and threw the chairs onto both sides of the referee's head before they started brawling until the other officials runs in to break them up._

 _Nazirul then announces that Ash and Dandy will compete again on PPV in a match where cheating are more than allowed: a No DQ Match!_

 _ **Backstage Segment #3: Staring the Shounen Knights**_

 _Tsuna and Negi talked about their match against Team Accel Online and the SOS Brigade tonight. Tsuna reminded the heel alliance that they made a huge mistake for calling out the Shounen Knights A-Team before telling them that he, Negi and the Elrics are a force that should not be reckoned with. He also stated that he wants to end his losing streak tonight. Negi reminded everyone that he still has a rematch clause against Kirito and he's going to use it for the next PPV before promising to make someone tap out tonight as a message._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _ **Match #3: Shounen Knights (Sawada Tsunayoshi, Negi Springfield, Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric vs Team Accel Online (Kirigaya Kazuto and Arita Haruyuki) and SOS Brigade (Kyon and Itsuki Koizumi)**_

 _Edward and Kirito starts first. The Elrics dominated on Kirito before Kirito and the heels fight back and dominated on Alphonse for the middle portion of the match. Al then makes the hot tag to Tsuna._

Tsuna enters the ring and knocks Kirito down with a Clothesline followed by another before he plants him with an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a Discus Clothesline! Once Kirito gets up on the corner, Tsuna drills him with a Running High Knee to the face before going for a Bulldog only to get pushed away instead. Once he turns around, Tsuna catches a kick by Kirito before planting him down with a Capture Suplex followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kirito kicks out.

Tsuna then climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for a Diving Elbow Drop, but Kirito manages to pull Tsuna down and sitting painfully onto the top turnbuckle instead! Kirito climbs to the top turnbuckle, drills Tsuna with several punches to the face and sets for a Super-Plex, but Tsuna manages to stun Kirito with several punches to the ribs instead before he knocks Kirito down onto the mat with a Headbutt to the face! He then drills Kirito with a Diving Elbow Drop before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kyon and Itsuki stops the count by stomping on Tsuna several times.

The Elrics enters the ring and brawled with the SOS Brigade until both men are out of the ring. Once Tsuna gets up and turned himself around, Haruyuki grabs his throat and sets for a Chokeslam. Negi tries to save Tsuna only to get his throat grabbed as well before the duo kicked Haru's gut several times and plants him down with a Double Suplex! After Negi throws himself and Haru out of the ring, Tsuna walked towards Kirito only to get a Drop Toe Hold face first onto the corner instead before Kirito picks Tsuna up from behind and plants him down with The Eclipse (Inverted Bloody Sunday)!

"Eclipse connected! Tsuna's losing streak continues!" Klein reacted while Kirito goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tsuna kicks out!

"Are you kidding me? Tsuna kicked out of The Eclipse?!" Klein reacted.

"Nobody has ever kicked out of The Eclipse before. I believe Tsuna is the first person to do so!" Kenichi reminded.

After complaining to the referee, Kirito goes for a Lionsault only to land on Tsuna's knees instead. Once the two gets up, Tsuna lifts him up and nails him with the Dying Will Zero (GTS) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the Shounen Knights!" (Crowd Cheers)

"The streak is over! Not only Tsuna survived The Eclipse, but he ended his losing streak AND pinned the Japanese Champion!" Kenichi cheered.

"With that pinfall on Kirito, Tsuna may got himself a title show for the Japanese title in the near future. Although that might interfere Negi's plans to win it as well." Klein reminded.

 _ **Backstage Segment #4: Staring Takeru Takaishi**_

 _Takeru were asked regarding Alucard and his match with him 2 weeks ago._

" _Well, I have to admit, when I hit him with the Diving Hope, I thought that I had successfully retained the belt. But when Alucard does the sit up and shruged off the Diving Hope like it's nothing, it scared me so badly that I lost focus, which leads him to finish me off pretty easily. And once his battle with Beyond the Grave is over, I'm going after him again. Call me an idiot, but I don't care. I just want to retain my belt and show Alucard that I'm not afraid of him anymore in this second encounter." Takeru answered._

" _Really? You are afraid of Alucard?"_

 _Takeru turned around and saw… Chris Thorndyke._

" _You're not afraid of jumping off ladders and putting yourself through flaming tables and thumbtacks, and yet you are scared of Alucard? That, my friend, is a sure sign that you're losing your touch… and your balls." Chris laughed._

" _Me? Losing my balls just because I'm scared of Alucard? Pretty funny. How about you go in there and confront Alucard? You'll feel how I feel if you do that." Takeru advised._

" _If I confronted Alucard, I'll feel like an idiot instead of a coward for confronting a guy like him." Chris replied. "That's what you are Takeru. An idiot for messing with Alucard in the first place." He continued._

" _He's the one who's messing with me in the first place, and you sure had the guts to call me a coward and an idiot Chris. But do you have the guts to be in the ring with a Veteran like me?" Takeru questioned._

" _I already answered your question by calling you a coward and an idiot Takeru. And I can't wait to pull an upset over a falling veteran like you. See you in the ring." Chris replied before leaving the scene._

 _ **Match #4: Jotaro Kujo vs Masaru Daimon and Yusuke Urameshi**_

 _Despite the heels took advantage of Jotaro's possible concussion for the Con-Chair-To 2 weeks ago, Jotaro manages to fight back and pins Yusuke after the End of Days._

 _Post Match, Masaru stated that it's now down man on man between him and Jotaro. He then told Jotaro to recover his head because on this PPV, both men will face each other in a match where the winner becomes the superior man: A Last Man Standing Match._

 _ **Backstage Segment #5: Staring the Shounen Knights.**_

 _The Knights can be seen celebrating their victory and the end of Tsuna's losing streak before Nazirul appears and wanted to talk with Tsuna and Negi. Nazirul reminded that while Negi still had a rematch for Kirito's Japanese title, Tsuna is also in line for a title shot after pinning Kirito earlier before he announced that both men will face each other in a No 1 Contenders Match next week. He then wishes both men good luck before leaving the scene._

" _You and I in a No 1 Contenders Match, that was surprising…" Negi reacted. "So, may the best man win next week?" he asked before offering a handshake._

" _I got my first win in weeks and I'm not going to lose again. Sure, may the best man win." Tsuna replied before accepting the handshake. "But remember Negi, I'm a former World Champion. You may be my friend, but I'm not going easy on you." He reminded._

" _Same here. Maybe I'm not a title holder yet, but don't ever underestimate me in that ring. Remember that Tsuna." Negi reminded._

" _Sure thing Negi…. Sure thing." Tsuna replied._

 _ **Match #5: Takashi Komuro vs Junpei Shibayama**_

 _The two brawled on an even match which ended with a Double Countout as both men brawled outside the ring until officials tries to break them up only to get destroyed as well. The crowd chanted 'Let Them Fight!' during the chaos before Nazirul appeared on the Titantron and told both Takashi and Junpei to save their energy as they will face each other at the upcoming PPV in a Street Fight._

 _ **Backstage Segment #6: Staring The Lulim Familia.**_

 _The group can be seen preparing themselves for the main event with Takato and Tomoki being confident and determined enough to score another win after last week. Daisuke told them that if they beat the RR again, the RR may crumble before the PPV could even start._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _Commentators announces that the main event for next week's show would be Daisuke, Takashi and Dandy vs Taiki, Junpei and Ash._

 _ **Match #6: Lulim Familia (Daisuke Motomiya, Takato Matsuda and Tomoki Himi) vs Rookie Revolution (Taiki Kudo, Shinn Asuka and Flit Asuno)**_

 _Takato and Flit starts first. He and Tomoki worked on Flit at the beginning before the heels fight back and dominated on Tomoki for the middle portion of the match. Tomoki then escapes and makes the hot tag to Daisuke, allowing Daisuke to run wild on Taiki before going for the pin after a Spear._

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Flit stops the count.

Takato enters the ring and blasts Flit with a kick to the chest followed by several Knife Edge Chops until he's on the ropes. Takato then blasts Flit with several kicks to the chest before Clotheslining him out of the ring. Takato turns himself around and gets Clotheslined out of the ring by Taiki before Taiki turns around and gets a kick to the gut by Daisuke. Daisuke then lifts Taiki up and sets for the Powerbomb of Courage (Batista Bomb), but Taiki stuns him with several punches to the gut before he knocks Daisuke onto the corner with a Hurricanrana. Tomoki then tags himself into the match and goes for a Flying Crossbody, but Taiki manages to move away, sending Tomoki crashing onto the mat instead. Taiki then puts Tomoki on the Xros Lock (Arm-Trap Crossface), forcing Tomoki to tap out while Shinn and Flit stops Daisuke and Takato from saving him.

"Here are your winners, the Rookie Revolution!" (Crowd Boos)

…

Match Results:

Aladdin and Alibaba Saluja def. Black Lagoon Inc

Ash Ketchum vs Dandy ended in No Contest

Shounen Knights def. Team Accel Online and SOS Brigade

Jotaro Kujo def. Masaru Daimon and Yusuke Urameshi

Takashi Komuro vs Junpei Shibayama ended in Double Count-Out

Rookie Revolution def. Lulim Familia

…

A/N: Rookie Revolution has rebounded from their defeat! And HONMAMANIA… I mean Tomoki, jobs again. Status Quo is God, eh? Still, at least both teams are even for now. Tsuna and Negi will face each other in a clash of two Shounen Knights members where the winner faces Kirito for the Japanese title. Masaru vs Jotaro, Takashi vs Junpei and Ash vs Dandy are set for the PPV, and poor Team HeroKazu got overshadowed by the Black Lagoon Inc. :p Don't worry, they'll be here on the next chapter.

On to the girls!

…

 _ **AWF Freedom S1 EP 7**_

…

 _ **Match #1: Star-Lina vs Spirit World Warriors (Mirai Kuriyama and Mitsuki Nase)**_

 _SUPERKICK PARTY BITCH! Oh and an Alvarez Driver (Meltzer Driver) on Mitsuki for good measures too._

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring the Flare Railguns**_

 _Shana and Misaka hypes Willow up for her title match against Hikari tonight. When Willow asked on whether she can burn Hikari or not if she wins, Shana gave her the permission to do so. Misaka reminded that if Willow wins, both her and Willow will headline the next PPV for the belt before asking Shana to be the special guest referee. Shana delightfully accepts the offer as she wants all members of the Flare Railguns to be in the main event for the next PPV._

 _ **Match #2: Revy vs Rei Miyamoto**_

 _Despite Rei's best efforts in wearing Revy down, Revy still manages to score a win in the end. At the end of the match, Revy manages to grab the ropes to break herself from the Crippler Crossface and after no selling a German Suplex, Revy nails Rei with the Pedigree for the win._

 _Post-Match, Revy and Saeko confronted each other in the middle of the ring with the crowd begging them to fight now. Revy then leaves Saeko, earning her boos in the process._

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring the Rookie Revolution**_

 _Ruki and Asuka were asked regarding what happened to Fate last week. Ruki denied on having anything to do with what happened last week before telling everyone that they are here for their match tonight, not because of Fate. Asuka then warns Mikasa and Ryuko that they might be powerful, but there's no way they can survive the power of the Rookie Revolution tonight._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

 _ **Match #3: Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi vs Rookie Revolution (Ruki Makino and Asuka Langley Soryu)**_

Mikasa and Asuka starts first. The two Powerhouses confronted each other at the middle of the ring before the two drilled each other's faces with multiple forearms until Asuka Headbutted Mikasa away to the face. Mikasa then knocks Asuka away with a Headbutt to the face of her own before bouncing off the ropes and goes for a running Lariat only to eat a Big Boot instead. Mikasa however quickly gets up and pushes Asuka crashing onto the corner before drilling her with several Battering Rams to the gut.

"Mikasa sure has quick recovering abilities. Despite eating a Big Boot, she manages to push Asuka onto the turnbuckle." Kenichi observed.

Mikasa goes for an Irish Whip only to have Asuka reversing it, sending Mikasa crashing onto the corner instead. Asuka then goes for a running splash only to have Mikasa moving out of the way, sending Asuka crashing onto the corner instead. After receiving the tag from Mikasa, Ryuko drills her with a running Flying Forearm to the face before drilling her with several quick Boxing Jabs to the gut, grabs her and plants her with a Suplex followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Asuka kicks out.

Ryuko picks Asuka up only to get several punches to the gut instead and after drilling her with several knees to the gut, Asuka throws her onto the corner before tagging herself to Ruki. After Ruki drills Ryuko with several forearms to the face, Asuka squashes her with a running splash and with Ryuko sitting on the corner, Asuka grabs her legs and Catapults her towards Ruki, allowing Ruki to drill Ryuko with an Uppercut while in mid air before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ryuko kicks out.

Ruki then punches Ryuko's face before choking her out until the referee pulls her away. She then picks Ryuko up from behind and nails her with an Atomic Drop and with Ryuko on the ropes, Ruki turns her around and blasts her with several Knife Edge Chops before Irish Whipping her bouncing off the ropes and sets for a Back Body Drop. Ryuko however manages to kick Ruki away to the face before kicking her to the gut, kicks her face again and knocks her down with a Discus Lariat!

"Ryuko's fighting back, but that's not going to lead her to a tag towards Mikasa." Klein observed.

While Ryuko slowly crawls towards her corner, Ruki tags herself to Asuka before Asuka grabs Ryuko's leg from behind and tries to pull her away from the corner. Ryuko however manages to turn herself around and kicks Asuka away to the face before finally making the tag to Mikasa! Mikasa enters the ring, dodges a Clothesline by Asuka and pushes Ruki off the ring apron before turning around, catches an attempted punch and drills Asuka with several punches to the face followed by a Discus Elbow Smash! With Asuka stunned, Mikasa bounces off the ropes and knocks her down with a Spear!

"Spear! Mikasa has knocked down the RR's redhead giant!" Kenichi reacted while Mikasa goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Asuka kicks out!

"Shouldn't have kicked out right there Asuka, because we all know what's next!" Kenichi advised while Mikasa tags herself to Ryuko before the two waits for Asuka to get up from their corners while setting up for the Fall of Man.

"Looks like Asuka's going to meet the same fate as the Berlin Wall: She's going to fall!" Klein pointed and once Asuka got herself up, Mikasa and Ryuko knocks her down with the Fall of Man…

… before Ruki enters the ring and whacks both Mikasa and Ryuko's guts with chair shots!

"Better lose via DQ than getting pinned, smart move by Ruki to save the RR's pride!" Klein defended.

 _Ruki continues to whack Mikasa and Ryuko with the Steel Chair until Nanoha enters the ring and nails Ruki with the Starlight Breaker (Mickie-DT). As the RR retreated, Nanoha demanded that the RR would tell her where's Fate before stating that she knew that it was them who took her away last week._

" _You're not going to answer me? No matter, because I will beat the living hell out of you for answers next week!" Nanoha promised._

…

 _ **Backstage Segment #3: Staring Star-Lina**_

 _Star-Lina can be seen celebrating their victory from their match earlier before the duo meets Selena Richardson. The first Cartoon Characters and the first OC of AWF praised each other's beauty before Selena proposes a beautiful alliance with Star-Lina._

" _Us? Forming an alliance that could give this company a huge makeover? Being able to be the first non-anime characters to hold AWF Titles? Sounds good. We'll give it a try." Star replied._

" _But be warned. If our alliance kept on losing, we'll send you back to where you belong: Nowhere. Got it?" Paulina warned._

" _I can assure you that this beautiful alliance will be the next big thing in this company. No doubt about it." Selena replied._

 _ **Match #4: Hikari Yagami vs Willow**_ _ **(AWF Womens Championship)**_

 _Bad match, with Willow's inexperince being exposed via the many rest holds she used in the match. (stick to Tag Matches buddy. :p) Hikari wins via Twist of Fate followed by the Diving Light (Diving Moonsault)_

 _Post Match, Misaka laid Hikari out with a Diamond Cutter before standing tall in the ring raising the belt to the air and having one foot on Hikari's lying body._

…

Match Results:

Star-Lina def. Spirit World Warriors

Revy def. Rei Miyamoto

Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi def. Rookie Revolution via DQ

Hikari Yagami def. Willow (retains AWF Womens title)

…

A/N: Willow's down, now it's Misaka's turn to get Hikari's title. Revy vs Saeko is set for next week, the first cartoons and first OC of AWF has formed an alliance, the White Devil wants to fight the RR and both Haruhi/Asuna and Mikasa/Ryuko scored a win before their encounter.

Okay, just one more recap chapter to go before heading to the PPVs. Until then, please review!


	10. Eighth Episodes

Hey guys!

Man, another update already? Well, since I had a week worth of day offs and free time, why not? Granted, I might kill myself with these rapid updates, but once I'll finish writing the PPVs, I'll definitely take a long break until Pride and Glory are over.

Speaking on which, THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE BEFORE P&G!

Ahem, on to the Go Home shows shall we?

…

 _ **Location: Des Moines, Iowa (AKA The Birthplace of the Crossfit Jesus! Wait, Seth Rollins' from Buffalo, Iowa? Oh nevermind. Wrong address. :p)**_

…

 _ **AWF Battleline S4 EP 8**_

…

 _ **In-Ring Promo #1: Staring Team HeroKazu**_

 _Team HeroKazu wore T-Shirts that said 'Crossfit Jesus 3:16 says I just tore my knee!'._

 _Team HeroKazu ranted that they didn't deserved to be overshadowed by the Black Lagoon last week before issuing an open challenge to any teams for their titles._

 _Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura accepted the challenge, vowing to shut Team HeroKazu's whiny mouths off._

 _ **Match #1: Team HeroKazu vs Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura**_

 _The faces dominated on Hirokazu at the beginning of the match before the heels fights back and dominated on Kouichi for the middle portion of the match. Kouichi then makes the hot tag, allowing Kouji to run while on Hirokazu and before the two brothers could finish Hirokazu off, the Black Lagoon Inc attacks them for the DQ win. Black Lagoon then destroyed the two brothers until Aladdin and Alibaba rushes in for the save. The faces dominated on Black Lagoon until Team HeroKazu sneak attacked the faces from behind, allowing Black Lagoon to destroy all of them while Team HeroKazu retreated._

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring the Inaba Investigation Team**_

 _Yosuke and Kanji thanked Narukami for returning to save them 2 weeks ago before noticing that he looked improved. Rise credited herself as the person who improved Narukami with Narukami approving her claims. Yosuke stated that with Narukami on their side, they are better than ever and is more than ready to beat the Chimeras tonight._

 _ **Match #2: Arashi Mikami vs Beyond the Grave**_

 _Before Brandon could finish Arashi off with a Chokeslam, the lights suddenly went off and once the lights went back on, Alucard appeared behind Mika and Chokeslams her onto the floor. Arashi took advantage of the distraction and finishes Brandon off with the Black Label Knuckle (Attitude Adjustment)._

 _Post match, Arashi keeps on beating Brandon down to the delight of Yuko Sagiri before putting him on a Camel Clutch. In front of Brandon's eyes, Alucard picks up the weakened Mika up and proceeded to drink her blood. While Arashi and Yuko left the scene, Alucard enters the ring, picks Brandon up and Tombstones him before pinning him for a successful Extreme title defense._

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring the Shounen Knights**_

 _We can see the Knights helping Tsuna and Negi to prepare themselves for their match with Recca and Natsu on Tsuna's side and The Elrics on Negi's side. As for Gon? He played the role as an interviewer, asking Tsuna and Negi regarding their match before everyone wished both men good luck and have a good fight in there._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _ **Match #3: Sawada Tsunayoshi vs Negi Springfield**_

 _Kirito's and his group are watching from ringside._

(Bell Rings)

The two friends circled around the ring before locking each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up with both men trying to push each other onto the ropes until Negi manages to do before giving Tsuna a Clean Break. Tsuna goes for a Clothesline only to get knocked away with an Arm Drag instead before he knocks Tsuna down with a Double Leg Takedown and grabs his legs until Tsuna manages to kick him away. Once he gets up, Tsuna counters a Clothesline with an Arm Drag and with Negi on a seated position, Tsuna blasts him with a kick to the back before he bounces off the ropes and kicks him out of the ring with a Baseball Slide to the back!

"Tsuna's dominating on his friend Negi, which in obvious since one is a former World Champion while another has no titles in his record at all." Klein observed.

Once Negi gets up outside the ring, Tsuna bounces off the ropes and goes for a Suicide Dive only to get an Uppercut in mid air instead! Negi then picks Tsuna up and pushes him onto the guardrail before blasting him with several Knife Edge Chops to the chest. Negi then Irish Whips Tsuna towards the ring apron, but Tsuna manages to slide into the ring instead. Once Tsuna bounces off the ropes and Negi enters the ring, Tsuna knocks him down with a Lou Thesz Press followed by several punches to the face and once the two gets up, Tsuna nails Negi with a Flapjack head first onto the ropes before going for a Small Package Pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Negi kicks out.

Once the two gets up, Negi catches Tsuna's kick and eats a Dragon Whip instead before Tsuna slams his face onto the corner, turns him around and blasts him with several Knife Edge Chops to the chest. After Irish Whipping Negi onto the corner, Tsuna goes for a Running High Knee only to have Negi moving out of the way, sending Tsuna's knee crashing onto the corner instead! Negi then grabs Tsuna's leg and nails a Dragon Screw onto the damaged knee before moving to the other corner. Once Tsuna slowly gets up on the corner, Negi drills him with a Running Uppercut before Irish Whipping him onto the other corner and drills him with another Running Uppercut!

"All aboard into the train to Uppercut City folks!" Kenichi cheered.

"Not us. We rather go to Roll-Up City instead." Klein replied.

After Irish Whipping Tsuna onto the corner, Negi goes for another Running Uppercut only to get kicked away to the face before Tsuna went to the second rope and plants Negi down with a Springboard Tornado DDT! After crawling to the corner and gets himself up, Tsuna waits for Negi to get up and once he does, Tsuna plants him back down with a Slingblade before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Negi kicks out.

Tsuna then climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for a Diving Elbow Drop, but Negi manages to pull him down and sitting painfully onto the turnbuckle instead! He then climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for a Super-plex, but Tsuna stuns him wth several punches to the ribs instead before the two traded blows onto each other's faces until Tsuna stuns Negi with a Headbutt to the face and pushes him off the turnbuckle. Negi however manages to recover quickly before drilling Tsuna with a Jumping Uppercut before climbing the turnbuckle and plants him down with a Super-Plex!

"Super-Plex, but Negi's not done yet!" Kenichi reacted while Negi slowly went to the top turnbuckle and nails Tsuna with a Diving Elbow Drop before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tsuna kicks out!

"Negi might need to do more than that to take a former world champ like Tsuna down!" Klein reminded.

After dragging Tsuna to the middle of the ring, Negi grabs his leg and goes for the Figure 4 Leg Lock, but Tsuna manages to kick him away instead! Once Tsuna gets himself up, Negi goes for a Lariat only to get a Swinging Neckbreaker instead before crawling to the corner and slowly climbs to the top turnbuckle. As Negi got himself up, Tsuna knocks him down with a Diving Neckbreaker before climbing to the other turnbuckle and nails him with a Diving Elbow Drop!

"Diving Elbow Drop! Will Tsuna's version scores a win for him?" Kenichi reacted while Tsuna goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Negi kicks out!

"Neither elbow drops worked on their targets! But right now Tsuna's on his feet and ready to finish Negi off!" Klein observed.

Tsuna then lifts Negi up and sets for the Dying Will Zero (GTS), but Tsuna's knee gave out, forcing him to be on a kneeling position instead. Negi escapes himself from Tsuna's finish before bouncing off the ropes and nails his damaged leg with a Chop Block from behind. He then grabs Tsuna's legs and finally being able to put him on the Figure 4 Leg Lock!

"Figure 4 locked in! Nowhere to go for Tsuna! Negi could win this thing right here!" Kenichi pointed before Kirito, Haruyuki and the SOS Brigade runs in to attack both men!

"Now that's a smart move by Kirito! By attacking both men, neither of them wins and move on to face him for the Japanese title!" Klein defended.

"But what they did just ruined a good match! Can't they just wait until Tsuna's legs were seperated before running into the ring?" Kenichi questioned.

 _The heels beat Tsuna and Negi up until the rest of the Knights runs in for the save._

 _ **Backstage Segment #3: Staring Team HeroKazu**_

 _Team HeroKazu can be seen being very relived that they managed to get away from the Black Lagoon while helping them to destroy Kouji, Kouichi, Aladdin and Alibaba earlier. The two then celebrated their success until Nazirul puts an end to the party by announcing that they will defend their titles this Sunday against not 1, not 2, but 3 teams at once in a 4 Way Match against Kouji/Kouichi, Aladdin/Alibaba and the Black Lagoon._

 _ **Match #4: Takeru Takaishi vs Chris Thorndyke.**_

 _Takeru dominated early before Chris fights back via dirty tactics and dominated for a while until Takeru fights back and runs wild. Takeru then hits Chris with the Twist of Fate before Chris manages to roll himself out of the ring. Takeru leaves the ring and goes to pick Chris up only to get a Thumb to the Eye before Chris throws Takeru face first onto the ring post and then throws him into the time keeper's area for the Count Out win._

 _Post Match, Takeru cuts Chris' celebration short as he challenges him to a rematch this Sunday to see whether he can beat Takeru without relying on Count-Outs or not. After Takeru threw the mic into the ring, Chris accepting the challenge before promising that he will beat Takeru fair and square._

 _ **Backstage Segment #4: Staring Taiki Kudo, Junpei Shibayama and Ash Ketchum**_

 _None of the three men could get along well due to their egos before Taiki manages to persue them to work together with the fact that if they work together tonight, they could destroy their opponents which would give them an advantage come this Sunday. Despite their background and history (Taiki hates a Veteran/Pokemon Character like Ash, Ash hates Junpei who defeated him last season, and Junpei hates everyone), the trio agreed to work together tonight._

 _ **Match #5: Inaba Investigation Team vs The Chimeras**_

 _Kanji and Oga starts first. The faces dominated on Oga until he fights back, allowing the heels to dominate on Yosuke for the middle portion of the match. Yosuke then makes the hot tag to Narukami, allowing Narukami to run wild on Oga before finishing him off with the Boma Ye for the win._

 _Post Match, the group brawled until Yusuke Urameshi helped the Chimeras beat the Inaba Scoobies down on a 4 on 3 Beatdown._

 _ **Backstage Segment #5: Staring Daisuke Motomiya, Takashi Komuro and Dandy.**_

 _Unlike the heels, the faces manages to get along with a common goal: To get momentum before this Sunday. Dandy asks whether he could hang out with Daisuke and Takashi's girlfriends, but both men said no, much to poor Dandy's delight._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

… _._

 _Commentators run down the card for the next PPV, including a match which was just announced during the commercial which is Kirito vs both Negi and Tsuna in a 3 Way Match for the Japanese title._

…

 _ **Match #6: Daisuke Motomiya, Takashi Komuro and Dandy vs Taiki Kudo, Junpei Shibayama and Ash Ketchum**_

(Bell Rings)

Daisuke and Taiki starts first… before Taiki tags himself to Junpei. The two then confronted each other in the middle of the ring until they began to beat each other's faces until Junpei knocks Daisuke away with a Headbutt to the face. With Daisuke on the ropes, Junpei Irish Whips him bouncing off the ropes and sets for a Back Body Drop, but Daisuke kicks him away to the face instead.

Daisuke then goes for a Discus Elbow Smash only to get caught instead before Junpei puts him on a Bearhug until Daisuke manages to stun Junpei with a Bell Clap. He then goes to make a tag, but Junpei blocked his path before catching him on his shoulder, pushes him onto the corner and offers a tag to Ash. Ash, bitter that Junpei defeated last season, refuses to tag himself in before Taiki tags himself into the match instead. After Taiki stomps on Daisuke's gut several times, Junpei after walking away squashes Daisuke with a Running Splash before planting him with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex, allowing Taiki to go for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Daisuke kicks out.

Instead of offering a tag to the Veteran Ash, Taiki offers a tag to Junpei which he accepts before Taiki slams Daisuke onto the corner and lets Junpei to blast Daisuke with an Open Hand Chop to the chest. Ash then tags himself to the match, much to Junpei's delight before the two argued with each other until Junpei went to the ring apron. Ash then turns around and gets a kick to the gut instead before Daisuke slams his face onto the corner, runs towards the corner and tags himself to Dandy!

"Tag made! The match has become more dandier baby!" Kenichi cheered.

Dandy dodges a Clothesline by Taiki before he nails Junpei with a flying forearm to the face, knocking him off the ring apron. He then turns around and avoided another Clothesline by Taiki before he plants him down with a Swinging Neckbreaker! Once Taiki rolled himself out of the ring, Dandy does his pose at Ash before he bounces off the ropes and goes for a Suicide Dive. Junpei however pushes Taiki away before he catches Dandy and plants him onto the floor with a Front Suplex!

"Dandy may want to change his name to 'Dummy', because that would never work on a fresh monster like Junpei." Klein joked.

Junpei picks Dandy up and throws him onto the guardrail before he blasts him with an Open Hand Chop to the chest. Taiki then pushes Junpei away before he blasts Dandy with several Knife Edge Chops until he argues with Junpei. He then throws Dandy back into the ring before entering the ring as well and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Dandy kicks out.

Taiki picks Dandy up and slams his face onto the turnbuckle several times until Ash tags himself into the ring. After arguing with Taiki, Ash drills Dandy with several Battering Rams to the gut until Junpei tags himself into the match, much to Ash's delight. Junpei then goes for a running splash only to have Dandy moving out of the way, sending him onto the corner instead. Ash then tags himself into the ring and waits for Dandy to get up and once he does, Ash goes for a Spear. Dandy however manages to move out of the way again, sending Ash through the ropes and out of the ring instead before Dandy tags himself to Takashi!

Takashi enters the ring and knocks Ash away with a Baseball Slide before Dandy knocks him down with a Suicide Dive! After Dandy throws Ash back into the ring, Takashi grabs him from behind and sets for the Infecta Trifecta (Triple Rolling German Suplexes), but Ash manages to stun Takashi with several back elbows to the face before going to Takashi's back, grabs him and sets to push him onto the corner. Takashi however manages to stun Ash with several back elbows of his own before going to Ash's back, turns him around, kicks him to the gut and plants him with a Triple Rolling Suplex combo, triggering an 'Eddie!' chant in the process!

"The Spirit of the Latino Heat lives on thanks to Komuro!" Kenichi cheered.

With Ash on the corner, Takashi grabs him from behind and sets for the Infecta Trifecta, but Ash manages to grab the ropes, forcing the referee to pull Takashi away instead. Ash then kicks Takashi's gut and slams his face onto the turnbuckle before turning him around and kicks his gut several times until Takashi suddenly grabbed his throat, slams Ash onto the corner and kicks his gut several times until he's sitting on the corner. After drilling the seated Ash's face with several forearm smashes, Takashi Irish Whips him crashing onto the corner before nailing him with the Welcome to the Dead (Step-up High Knee to a cornered opponent followed by a Bulldog) followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Junpei stops the count!

Daisuke enters the ring and knocks Junpei with a Flying Forearm Smash to the face and with Junpei on the ropes, Daisuke bounces off the ropes and proceeded to throw Junpei and himself out of the ring! Takashi climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for a Diving Headbutt, but Taiki grabs his leg until Takashi knocks him off the ring apron with several stomps to the face. While Dandy helped Daisuke to fight Taiki and Junpei, Takashi sets for a Diving Headbutt only to get pulled down by Ash, causing him to sit painfully onto the top turnbucklle instead before Ash plants him down with an Elevated DDT! He then picks Takashi up, drags him to the middle of the ring and plants him down with an Impaler DDT!

"Two hard hitting DDTs in a row! Will that knock Takashi out?" Klein reacted while Ash goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Takashi kicks out!

"You kidding me? That's like taking 2 headshot in a row! How did he able to kick out?!" Klein questioned.

"Well… look out!" Kenichi shouted as Junpei throws Dandy onto the commentators!

While Ash sets up for a Spear and Takashi's slowly getting himself up, Taiki and Junpei beats Daisuke down before Taiki tells Junpei to walk away because Daisuke is his. Not amused with Taiki's bossy attitude, he pushes Taiki onto the ring apron before throwing him onto the commentators again! He then picks Daisuke up and throws him into the time keeper's area and back in the ring, once Takashi got himself up, Ash goes for the Spear….

… only to have Takashi countering it by putting Ash on the Crippler Crossface instead! Takashi proceeded to apply pressure on the hold…

… until Junpei squashes both men with a running splash before picking Takashi up and throws him shoulder first onto the ring post! The referee orders Junpei to go back to his corner only to get a Chokeslam for all of his troubles instead before he lifts Takashi up and plants him with the Bettle Slam (World's Strongest Slam)! The show ends with Junpei standing tall in the ring while Ash, managed to retreat, looked at the rampage.

…

Match Results:

Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura def. Team HeroKazu via DQ

Arashi Mikami def. Beyond the Grave

Sawada Tsunayoshi vs Negi Springfield ended via Double DQ

Chris Thorndyke def. Takeru Takaishi

Inaba Investigation Team def. The Chimeras

Daisuke Motomiya, Takashi Komuro and Dandy vs Taiki Kudo, Junpei Shibayama and Ash Ketchum ended in No Contest

…

Card for AWF Pedal to the Metal PPV:

(Pre-Show) Inaba Investgation Team (Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi) vs The Chimeras (Seiji Sawamura, Oga Tatsumi, Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara)

Street Fight: Takashi Komuro vs Junpei Shibayama

No DQ Match: Ash Ketchum vs Dandy

Takeru Takaishi vs Chris Thorndyke

AWF Extreme Championship Match: Alucard vs Beyond the Grave

AWF Tag Team Championship Match: Team HeroKazu (Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa) vs Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura vs Aladdin and Alibaba Saluja vs Black Lagoon Inc (Rock and Dutch)

Last Man Standing Match: Jotaro Kujo vs Masaru Daimon

AWF Japanese Championship Match: Kirigaya Kazuto vs Negi Springfield vs Sawada Tsunayoshi

AWF World Championship Match: Taiki Kudo vs Daisuke Motomiya

…

A/N: Well, the boys side are done. On to the girls we go!

…

 _ **AWF Freedom S1 EP8**_

…

 _ **Match #1: Selena Richardson vs Morgiana Fanalis**_

 _Star-Lina on guest commentary, talking about their possible alliance with Selena if Selena wins tonight._

 _Selena scores a win after a Roll Up pin with her legs on the ropes._

 _Post Match, Selena leaves the ring to avoid getting beaten up by Morgiana before Morgiana turns around and eats a SUPERKICK by Star-Lina. Star-Lina and Selena then confirmed their alliance before Star-Lina goes to finish Morgiana off with the Alvarez Driver only to get chased away by Makie Sasaki and Sora Nagino._

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring the Black Label Organization**_

 _Black Label Organzation issued a challenge to any 4 people who dared to face them at the Pre-Show this Saturday before promising that they will show whoever accepted their challenge why they should be taken seriously as a threat in the near future._

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring The Flare Railguns, Haruhi Suzumiya and Asuna Yuuki.**_

 _The heels talked about the main event tonight with Shana, Misaka and Asuna getting along pretty well and were annoyed when Haruhi and Willow called them. Before the two teams leave, Shana, Misaka and Asuna promises that they'll meet again when they had some time._

 _ **Match #2: Revy vs Saeko Busujima**_

 _Hard hitting match. Saeko scores a surprising win with a Hurricanrana Pin._

 _Post Match, the two girls continues to brawl until Rei, Saya and the officials pulls both girls away while the crowd chanted 'Let Them Fight!'_

 _ **Backstage Segment #3: Staring Nanoha Takamachi**_

 _Nanoha talked about what happened to her and her friends as of late. Nanoha said that she'll handle Haruhi (who seemingly broke Sakura's neck 2 weeks ago) later because tonight, her focus is with the RR as she demands answers from them regarding Fate's whereabouts._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _ **Backstage Segment #3: Staring Selena Richardson and Star-Lina**_

 _The trio stated that they are now a group dedicated to beat any anime girl in sight and made history as the first ever non-anime characters to hold an AWF Title. Nazirul came by and give them their first challenge as a group: They will face Morgiana, Makie and Sora this Sunday._

 _ **In-Ring Promo #1: Staring the Rookie Revolution**_

 _Ruki tells Nanoha that if she wants answers regarding Fate, she has to go through Stage 1 first before ordering Asuka to take Nanoha out._

 _ **Match #3: Nanoha Takamachi vs Asuka Langley Soryu**_

 _Nanoha immidiately attacks Asuka only to get pushed away instead before Asuka dominates on her. After a few minutes, Nanoha makes her comeback before nailing her with the Starlight Breaker (Mickle-DT) for the win._

 _Post Match, Ruki congratulated Nanoha for defeating Asuka before telling her that come this Saturday, Nanoha will be in for a huge surprise._

 _ **Backstage Segment #4: Staring Hikari Yagami, Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi**_

 _The trio talked about their match tonight with Hikari thanking Mikasa and Ryuko for teamming up with her. Mikasa and Ryuko however warned Hikari that they might be partners tonight, but someday, they will be rivals who are chasing after her title. Hikari replied with her couldn't wait to face both of them._

 _..._

 _Commentators run down the PPV card this Saturday_

 _ **Match #4: Hikari Yagami, Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi vs Misaka Mikoto, Haruhi Suzumiya and Asuna Yuuki**_

 _Mikasa and Haruhi starts first with the faces dominated on Haruhi. At one point, Mikasa and Ryuko stomps on the cornered Haruhi multiple times with the crowd chanting 'Yah!' for every stomp connected a la The Ascension._

 _Haruhi then rakes Ryuko's eyes, allowing the heels to dominate on Ryuko for the middle part of the match. Asuna and Misaka frequiently tagged to each other in order to keep Ryuko away from the corner. Haruhi, annoyed that Asuna ignored her, tags herself into the match, which is a big mistake as Ryuko manages to fight back and makes the hot tag to Hikari while Asuna tags herself into the match._

 _Hikari runs wild on Asuna before nailing her with an Extreme Leg Drop followed by a Front Dropkick for the pin… which was broken up by both Misaka and Haruhi before the two heels brawled with Mikasa and Ryuko until they are out of the ring._

 _Hikari then goes for a Swanton Bomb, but Shana grabs her legs until Hikari kicks Shana off the ring apron. She then goes for it, but Asuna moves away, sending Hikari crashing onto the mat instead which allows Asuna to pull a huge upset by beating Hikari via Reverse STO – Kouji Clutch combo._

 _Kenichi defended Hikari for tapping out as she's saving her energy for her title match this Sunday while Klein cheered as Asuna is now eligible for a title shot in the near future._

…

Match Results:

Selena Richardson def. Morgiana Fanalis

Saeko Busujima def. Revy

Nanoha Takamachi def. Asuka Langley Soryu

Misaka Mikoto, Haruhi Suzumiya and Asuna Yuuki def. Hikari Yagami, Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi

…

Card for AWF Go With The Flow PPV:

(Pre-Show) Black Label Organization vs ?, ?, ? and ?

Morgiana Fanalis, Makie Sasaki and Sora Nagino vs Selena Richardson, Paulina and Star

Nanoha Takamachi vs Ruki Makino

AWF Womens Tag Team Championship Match: Haruhi Suzumiya and Asuna Yuuki vs Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi

AWF Divas Championship Match: Revy vs Saeko Busujima

AWF Womens Championship Match: Hikari Yagami vs Misaka Mikoto

…

A/N: And the girls are done as well!

With all 4 recaps done, now I'm off to write the PPVs… Oh crap…. I'm going to die writing full matches for these 2 PPVs. DX But whatever. The sooner I finish these PPVs, the sooner I can get a long break.

What will happen in the next chapters? We shall see. Until then, please review!


	11. AWF Go With The Flow PPV

_**AWF Go With The Flow PPV**_

 _ **Location: Minneapolis, Minnesota (home of the former American Wrestling Association!)**_

…

Pre-Show: Black Label Organization defeated the Baka Rangers (minus Baka Pink for obvious reasons).

…

 _ **Match #1: Highschool of the Dead (Rei Miyamoto and Saya Takagi) vs Shoujo Stars (Tohru Honda and Haruhi Fujioka) vs Flare Railguns (Shana and Willow) vs Spirit World Warriors (Mirai Kuriyama and Mitsuki Nase) (4 Way Elimination Tag Match)**_

 _Commentary hyped this match as a exhibition match to kick start the show._

(Bell Rings)

Saya, Haruhi, Willow and Mitsuki starts first. Willow immidiately attacks Haruhi on the corner with a running Battering Ram followed by several more Battering Rams while Mitsuki goes for a Clothesline towards Saya. Saya however dodges it before grabbing Mitsuki from behind and sets for the Brain Power (Full Nelson Facebuster), but Mitsuki manages to escape before retreating by leaving the ring.

Willow turns Saya around and knocks her away with an Uppercut before telling her to bring it on. Saya then responded with a forearm to the face before the two traded forearms onto each other's faces until Saya knees her to the gut and sets for a Suplex. Willow however didn't budge before she punches Saya's ribs several times and plants her down with a Suplex. She then dodges a Clothesline by Haruhi before grabbing her from behind and sets for a German Suplex, but Haruhi manages to stun her with several back elbows to the face instead. Once Haruhi bounces off the ropes, Willow catches her and plants her down with a Spinebuster before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1, 2, …" Haruhi kicks out.

Willow picks Haruhi up and Irish Whips her crashing onto the corner before turning around and knocks Mitsuki away with an Arm Drag. With Mitsuki near the ropes, Willow goes to Clothesline her out only to get tripped out of the ring instead. While Saya brawled with Willow outside the ring, Mitsuki charges towards Haruhi only to get kicked away to the face instead. While Willow pushes Saya onto the ring post, Haruhi knocks Shana off the ring apron with a back elbow to the face before planting Mitsuki with a Bulldog, crawls to the corner and sets for a tag to Tohru.

Willow however enters the ring and beats Haruhi down before going for the pin. (1,2,… Haruhi kicks out) She then punches Haruhi's face several times before choking her out until the referee pulls her away. Willow then waits for Haruhi to get up and once she does, she grabs her throat and sets for a Chokeslam. As Mitsuki goes after her, Willow grabs her throat as well before pushing Haruhi away and plants Mitsuki with a Chokeslam, sending her rolling out of the ring. Big mistake for Willow as Haruhi manages to make the tag to Tohru!

"Tag made! Willow just accidentally gave Haruhi a hot tag!" Kenichi reacted.

Tohru enters the ring and knocks Willow with a Lariat before bouncing off the ropes and knocks Willow bouncing off the ropes with a running forearm smash followed by an Inverted Atomic Drop and a Discus Clothesline which knocks Willow down! Once Willow got herself up, Tohru knocks her down with a Double Leg Takedown before going for the Sharpshooter, but Willow manages to kick Tohru away instead. Once the two gets up, Willow goes for a Lariat only to have Tohru knocks her down onto the ropes with a Drop Toe Hold before she plants her down with a Saito Suplex for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Shana stops the count!

Haruhi enters the ring and knocks Shana down with a Lou Thesz Press before both girls brawled outside of the ring. After dragging Willow to the middle of the ring, Tohru sets for another Sharpshooter only to have Mitsuki grabbing her from behind and sets for the Glacier Barrier (Elevated Chicken Wing). Tohru however manages to stun Mitsuki with a back elbow to the face before going to her back, grabs her from behind and sets for a German Suplex. Mitsuki however manages to escape by stunning Tohru with several back elbows instead before tagging herself to Mirai, allowing Mirai to dive herself onto both Shana and Haruhi!

"So many moving bodies at once, and none of them involved the HOTD!" Klein observed.

With Tohru on the ropes, Mitsuki goes to Clothesline her out of the ring only to get Back Body Dropped over the top rope instead. After landing her legs on the ring apron, Mitsuki knocks Tohru away with a Jawbreaker onto the ropes before Willow plants her down with a Samoan Drop! Willow then sets up for a Chokeslam on Tohru until Saya grabs Willow from behind and plants her down with the Brain Power!

"Saya's taking advantage of an open chance in a chaotic situation! That right there is proof that she's a genius!" Kenichi praised while Saya goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Flare Railguns has been eliminated! Saya's brains has kicked 1 team away from this 4 way dance!" Klein reacted.

"Hold on, she's going for another elimination!" Kenichi interupted as once Tohru gets up, Saya dodges a wild Clothesline before planting her down with the Stupidity Denied (Crucifix Driver)!

"Stupidity Denied! Fortunately Tohru manages to roll herself out of the ring to avoid the pin!" Kenichi reacted.

With Tohru outside the ring, Saya turns around and gets Clotheslined out of the ring by Mitsuki before Mirai enters the ring, bounces off the ropes and knocks both Saya and Tohru down with a Suicide Dive! After Mirai throws Saya back into the ring, Mitsuki picks her up from behind and puts her on the Glacier Barrier before Mirai enters the ring and knocks Rei away with the Hemokinetic Slash (Flying Forearm Smash)! With Rei on the ropes, Shana and Willow pulls her out of the ring before throwing her onto the steel steps!

"Oh come on! You girls are eliminated fair and square! Just deal with it!" Kenichi complainted.

With Saya still on the Glacier Barrier, Mirai blasts her with a Superkick before the duo nails Saya with a Wheelbarrow Facebuster by Mitsuki and a Sitout Facebuster by Mirai at the same time!

"Two Facebusters at once! Saya's brain cells are definitely gone!" Klein reacted while Mirai pins Saya.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"HOTD eliminated! Spirit World Warriors just pulled a huge upset!" Klein reacted.

While the crowd booed before starting a 'Kyo-to (Animation) Sucks!', Spirit World Warriors picked Saya out and threw her out of the ring, allowing Shana and Willow to beat her down. Haruhi then enters the ring and punches Mitsuki's face before punching Mirai's face as well before Mirai and Mitsuki kicks Haruhi's gut and sets for a Double Suplex. Tohru however enters the ring and kicks Mirai to the gut before she and Haruhi plants the Spirit World Warriors with a Double Suplex! After Clotheslining the Spirit World Warriors out of the ring, Haruhi went to the ring apron and once the SWW got themselves up, Haruhi knocks them back down with a running Crossbody from the ring apron!

"Haruhi's taking out both Spirit World Warriors! That might lead her and Tohru into victory tonight!" Kenichi reacted.

After Haruhi throws Mirai back into the ring, Tohru picks her up from behind and goes for a Belly-to-Back Suplex. Mirai however managed to land her legs on the mat before she bounces off the ropes, dodges a Discus Lariat by Tohru and knocks Haruhi away and onto the announce table with a Baseball Slide! After getting up on the ring apron, Mirai tackles Tohru to the gut before she goes for a Slingshot Sunset Flip pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tohru kicks out.

While Mitsuki throws Haruhi onto the guardrail, Mirai and Tohru got themselves up before Mirai knocks Tohru head first onto the ropes with a Drop Toe Hold before tagging herself to Mitsuki. Mitsuki then chokes Tohru out using the ropes until the referee pulls her away and with the ref distracted, Mirai fron outside the ring knocks Tohru with the Hemokinetic Slash! Mitsuki then picks Tohru up and plants her with the Youmu Killer (Sit-Out Facebuster) before tagging to Mirai, allowing Mirai to nail Tohru with the Corrosive Blood (450 Diving Splash)!

"Hemokinetic Slash followed by the Youmu Killer and the Corrosive Blood! The Warriors scores an overkill!" Klein reacted while Mirai pins Tohru.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the Spirit World Warriors!" (Crowd Boos)

"Spirit World Warriors has finally scored their first ever win in AWF! And what a win they just picked up!" Klein cheered.

"We all thought that either HOTD or the Flare Railguns would pick up the win, but boy we were wrong. And with that victory, the Spirit World Warriors are now on the radar in the Tag Team title scene!" Kenichi said.

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring Makie Sasaki and Sora Nagino**_

 _Makie and Sora can be seen warming up for their match until Morgiana Fanalis appeared to talk with them._

"There you are Morgiana. Looks like you are going to team up with us tonight." Sora said as Morgiana nods.

"Anything wrong Morgiana?" Makie asked.

"Not really. Just wanted to say thank you for saving me last Thursday." Morgiana answered.

"No problem. After all, we can't stand around seeing a trio of non-anime characters leaving their dirty footprints on your face." Sora responded.

"Not to mention that we still have unfinished issues with Selena. Although now that she's aligned with Star-Lina, I'm pretty sure our issues would end with her getting the last laugh." Makie continued.

"Relax Makie. You have the Kaleido Ace and a girl who gave Revy a hell of a fight 2 times in a row on your side. Not even Star-Lina would give Selena an advantage against us." Sora reminded. "Right Morgiana?" she called.

Morgiana nodded before promising, "I'll try my best to ensure that we'll win tonight."

"One thing's for sure, don't push yourself too hard okay?" Makie asked as Morgiana nods.

"Alright, time to show those two Cheerleaders and that girl who owns no mirror to look at her actual ugly face what we are made off! After all, we are a duo of Gymnists and a girl from a brute tribe. What could possiblely go wrong? Let's go!" Sora called as the trio heads to the ring.

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring Revy**_

 _Revy were asked regarding her match against Saeko tonight and also her defeated last Thursday._

"Her victory last Thursday were nothing more than her being f—king lucky. But tonight, she won't be so lucky. Saeko can claim that she's vicious, but she will never be as vicious as me which is one of the many reasons why I'm a champion today. Tonight, in that ring, Saeko will be shot down by my hands. Now get out of my face." Revy responded before leaving the scene.

 _ **Match #2: Makie Sasaki, Sora Nagino and Morgiana Fanalis vs Statues of Liberty (Selena Richardson, Paulina and Star)**_

 _Commentary labels this as an Anime Characters vs Non-Anime Characters Match._

(Bell Rings)

Sora and Selena starts first. The two circles around the ring before locking each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Sora manages to push Selena onto the ropes before giving her a Clean Break. Selena then kicks Sora to the gut and slams her head first onto the ropes before choking her out using it until the referee pulls her away. She then turns Sora around and goes for an Irish Whip, but Sora reverses it instead and after Selena bounces off the ropes, Sora lays herself on the mat, leading Selena to leap through her and after Selena bounces off the ropes, Sora knocks her down with a Standing Dropkick!

After kicking Selena out of the ring with a Baseball Slide, Sora tags herself to Makie, allowing Makie to nail Selena with a Rolling Senton off the ring apron! After throwing Selena back into the ring, Makie went to the ring apron and goes for a Slingshot Senton, but Selena manages to roll out of the way, sending Makie crash and burn onto the mat instead. With Makie on a seated position, Selena nails her with a Sliding Clothesline before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Makie kicks out.

Selena picks Makie up and pushes her crashing onto the corner before drilling her with several Battering Rams to the gut, takes her to the other corner and slams her face onto the turnbuckle before tagging herself to Paulina. She and Selena then stomps on Makie's gut several times until she's sitting on the corner before Paulina tags herself to Star which leads to Star-Lina to stomp on Makie for several more times before the duo does the 'Suck It!' taunt, walks away and took turns drilling Makie with 2 Bronco Busters in a row! Star then tags herself to Selena, allowing her to pick Makie up and plants her with a Northern Lights Suplex for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Makie kicks out.

Selena then drills Makie with several forearms to the face before choking her out and tags herself to Paulina. After climbing to the top turnbuckle, Paulina goes for a Frog Splash only to have Makie rolling out of the way, sending Paulina crashing onto the mat instead! Star, who tagged herself before Paulina does the Frog Splash, enters the ring and knocks Sora off the ring apron with a running forearm smash before stomping on Makie several times, picks her up and throws her onto the ring post! After Selena makes the tag, Star enters the ring and sets up for a Superkick.

"Get ready folks. Superkick Party is about to begin!" Klein called.

Once Makie turns around, Star goes for a Superkick only to get her legs caught before Makie plants her onto the corner with a Capture Suplex! She then crawls to the corner and tags herself to Morgiana before Morgiana enters the ring and drills the cornered Star with a Flying Forearm Smash to the face! She then Irish Whips Star crashing onto the corner and drills her with a Running Uppercut before doing the same thing again! She then lifts Star up and goes for a Delayed Vertical Suplex and after nearly a minute with a few squats, she drops Star onto the mat before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Selena stops the count!

Sora enters the ring and knocks Selena down with a Running Crossbody before rolling out of the ring and pulls her out of the ring as well. While Sora brawled with Selena, Morgiana lifts Star up and sets for a Powerbomb, but Star manages to punch Morgiana's face several times before knocking her away with a Hurricanrana! With Morgiana on the ropes, Star goes for a Clothesline only to get Back Body Dropped out of the ring instead and after landing her legs on the ring apron, Star knocks Morgiana away with a tackle to the gut before planting her with a Slingshot Facebuster followed by an apron Moonsault onto Sora!

"Star with an amazing One-Two Counter attack! Star-Lina has regained control!" Klein reacted.

Paulina enters the ring and drags Morgiana to the middle of the ring and once Star enters the ring, Star-Lina waits for Morgiana to get herself up and once she does, they knocked her onto the corner with a Double Superkick! While Makie tags herself into the ring, Morgiana goes for a Double Clothesline only to eat another Double Superkick instead before both Paulina and Star eats a Missile Dropkick by Makie!

"Morgiana's out, Makie's in! The Superkick Party shall continue!" Klein said.

While Paulina rolled to the ring apron, Makie lifts Star up on a Fireman's Carry until Star slips away, turns her around and blinded her with a thumb to the eye before knocking her down with a Superkick! While Selena pushes Sora back first onto the ring post, Paulina gets up on the ring apron and once Star lifts Makie up, she and Paulina drills her with the Alvarez Driver (Meltzer Driver) followed by the Star-Light (Inverted Brainbuster) before going for the pin. Morgiana tries to stop the pin only to eat a Superkick by Paulina for all of her troubles.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the team of Selena Richardson and Star-Lina!" (Crowd Boos)

"The new alliance has scored their first together! And all I could say is, this is a new threatening force in the making." Kenichi reacted.

"The anime trio tried their best, but unfortunately, their unity are no match to the force known as the Superkick Party! Now with Makie, Sora and Morgiana defeated, Selena and Star-Lina can move on to their next stage on their mission to become the first non-anime characters to win an AWF Title." Klein continued.

 _ **Backstage Segment #3: Staring Haruhi Suzumiya and Asuna Yuuki**_

 _Asuna can be seen warming up until Haruhi starts to ask her regarding what happened last Thursday._

"What was that all about Asuna? You completely ignored me last Thursday in favor of tagging in and out with Misaka instead!" Haruhi questioned.

"… don't tell me that you're jealous that I'm tagging Misaka in and out multiple times instead of with you?" Asuna guessed as Haruhi nodded.

"I'm your partner Asuna. Heck, I'm one half of the Tag Team Champions with you. You should have tagged to me, not that Biri-Biri!" Haruhi reminded.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, but when I tagged to Misaka, I felt like there's magic between both her and myself." Asuna explained.

"I see… looks like I'm nothing more than a pest to you then? Since you got along with her quicker than you with me." Haruhi questioned.

"Of course not! If you were a pest, we won't be the first ever Tag Team Champions. Not to mention that you and I do get along in matches. I choke people out, you stop people trying to stop me. You try to break someone's neck, I'll block their way to stop you." Asuna reminded.

"Well… I guess you're right. We do get along." Haruhi replied. "Sorry for sounding like a jealous person Asuna. It's just… I don't want to lose a partner. If I lose you, I'll return into being irrelevant in this Division..." She apologized.

"No worries Haruhi. I won't ditch you that easily… unless you're being an asshole to me of course." Asuna replied. "Now come on, stop feeling down and start focusing on our match tonight. Let's go out there and show the world that we are better unit than Mikasa and Ryuko shall we?" she called as Haruhi nodded before the duo leaves the scene.

 _ **Promo #1: Staring Labrys, who shall make her debut next Thursday**_

 _ **Match #3: Nanoha Takamachi vs Ruki Makino**_

 _Nanoha immidiately enters the ring and tackles Ruki down before punching her face until Ruki rolled herself out of the ring._

(Bell Rings)

After leaving the ring as well, Nanoha picks Ruki up from behind and throws her face first onto the ring post before throwing her into the time keeper's area. Nanoha then stands on the announcers table and knocks Ruki down with a Flying Clothesline before picking up the bell and waits for Ruki to get herself up. Once Ruki does get herself up, Nanoha goes to whack her face with the bell only to get a kick to the gut instead before she plants her with a DDT onto the bell! After snatching a mic, Ruki enters the ring for the Count-Out win, earning boos in the process.

"Look at you Nanoha. So close at finding your answer to Fate's whereabouts. But alas, you couldn't beat me for it, which means that you'll never be able to see her ever again" Ruki mocked.

"Hold it Hold it Hold it!"

GM Nazirul appeared on the Titantron.

"You mocked Nanoha for losing, and yet you picked up a cheap win via Count Out. I don't think people wan to see a girl who called herself the Digimon Queen would resort to win a match like this, so right now, I'm restarting the match and it's going to be a No DQ Match! Make the best girl win via pinfall or submission!" Nazirul announced as the crowd cheers.

"The fight's not over! Nanoha still has a chance to find out where Fate is!" Kenichi cheered.

(Bell Rings)

Ruki turns herself around and gets a Lou Thesz Press by Nanoha before Nanoha punches her face several times. After Ruki rolled herself out of the ring, Nanoha bounces off the ropes and knocks her away with a Baseball Slide before standing on the ring apron and goes for a Moonsault. Ruki however catches her on her shoulder and Powerslams her onto the floor before picking her up and Irish Whips her crashing onto the steel steps!

"So much for Nanoha's attempt at beating Ruki down. Now it's Ruki's turn to beat her down!" Klein pointed.

Ruki pulls out a Singapore Cane from under the ring and with Nanoha on a crawling position, Ruki whacks her with multiple shots with the Cane before waiting for her to get up and once she does, Ruki whacks her face with the cane, busting herself open in the process! After throwing Nanoha back into the ring, Ruki pulls out several chairs from under the ring before throwing them into the ring and onto Nanoha's lying body.

"It's raining chairs upon Nanoha. And instead of catching cold, she gets pain instead." Klein observed.

After entering the ring, Ruki lifts Nanoha up and sets for a Running Powerslam onto the chairs, but Nanoha manages to slip away before turning Ruki around, kicks her to the gut and sets for the Starlight Breaker (Mickie-DT). Ruki however manages to counter with a Back Body Drop instead, sending Nanoha crashing onto the chairs instead! She then picks up the chair and calls Nanoha to get herself up, "Come on Nanoha! You want Fate? Get yourself up and fight me!" Once Nanoha gets herself up, Ruki whacks her with a Chair Shot to the head!

"Chair Shot to the head! Good night White Devil!" Klein reacted while Ruki goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Nanoha kicks out!

"Nanoha's alive! She's not leaving this arena empty handed!" Kenichi reacted.

Ruki picks up a chair and wedges it on the corner before picking Nanoha up and goes to Irish Whip her onto the chair. Nanoha however reverses it, sending Ruki crashing onto the chair instead! After slowly recovering herself, Nanoha picks up another chair and once Ruki turns around, Nanoha whacks her with a Chair Shot to the gut before planting her with a DDT onto the chair!

"Nanoha fighting back folks! She just bashed Ruki's brain straight onto steel twice!" Kenichi pointed while Nanoha goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ruki kicks out!

After pulling the chair to the middle of the ring, Nanoha picks Ruki up and sets for the Starlight Breaker, but Ruki stuns her with several punches to the gut instead before she knocks her away with a Headbutt to the face and knocks her down with a Discus Elbow Smash! She then lifts Nanoha up and plants her down with the Widow's Peak before going for the pin, but Nanoha manages to roll herself out of the ring instead!

"So close. Nanoha nearly got herself defeated, but she manages to roll out of the ring to avoid defeat." Kenichi observed.

Ruki leaves the ring and picks Nanoha up only to suddenly get herself pushed onto the ring apron instead before Nanoha Irish Whips her crashing onto the guardrail! After recovering herself, Nanoha throws Ruki back into the ring before standing on the ring apron, tackles Ruki's gut and goes for a Slingshot Sunset Flip pin. (1,2,… Ruki kicks out) Once the two gets up, Nanoha catches Ruki and plants her with a Reverse STO onto the ropes before picking her up and plants her down with the Starlight Breaker!

"Starlight Breaker! Nanoha's one pin away from befriending Ruki!" Kenichi reacted while Nanoha goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…"

"Wait a minute! Who the hell was that?" Klein reacted as a black masked figure pulls Nanoha out of the ring and throws her onto the Steel Steps!

"Nanoha was so close, but all the sudden this person comes by and attacked her? Who is this and why is this person doing this?" Kenichi questioned.

After throwing Nanoha back into the ring, the masked person helped Ruki to get herself up before Ruki lifts Nanoha up and finishes her with the Widow's Peak followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Ruki Makino!" (Crowd Boos)

"So close! Nanoha was so close to beating Ruki, but all the sudden this unknown person showed up and screwed her! Who is this person anyway?" Kenichi questioned.

"I have no idea who that person is, but no thing's for sure, it's pretty clear that this mystery person is a new member in the Rookie Revolution." Klein replied.

…

(Intermission)

…

 _Commentators hyped up the second half of the PPV which will feature all title matches (Haruhi/Asuna vs Mikasa/Ryuko, Revy vs Saeko and Hikari vs Misaka)_

 _ **Match #4: Haruhi Suzumiya and Asuna Yuuki vs Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi (AWF Womens Tag Team Championship Match)**_

(Bell Rings)

Haruhi and Mikasa starts first. The two locked each other on a Collar and Elbow tie up until Mikasa pushes her away. Mikasa then provokes Haruhi to come at her and once Haruhi goes after her, Mikasa catches her and throws her away with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! She then picks Haruhi up and slams her face onto the turnbuckle before turning her around and drills her with several Battering Rams until she's sitting on the corner. After tagging herself to Ryuko, Mikasa drills Haruhi with several forearms to the face before Ryuko stomps on Haruhi multiple times with the crowd chanting 'Yah!' for every stomp. She then grabs Haruhi's legs and Catapults her towards Mikasa and after Mikasa nails her with an Uppercut while in mid air, Ryuko goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Haruhi kicks out.

Ryuko picks Haruhi up only to get her eyes raked instead before Haruhi slams her face onto the corner, turns her around and blasts her with several Knife Edge Chops. Ryuko then grabs Haruhi's throat, slams her onto the corner and drills her with multiple Boxing Jabs to the gut before Irish Whipping her onto the corner and goes for a corner Clothesline. Haruhi however manages to knock Ryuko away with an elbow tackle to the face before heading to the second rope only to eat a Jumping Uppercut instead! She then lifts Haruhi up and goes for a Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam, but Haruhi manages to slip away before blinding Ryuko with a Thumb to the Eye, tags herself to Asuna and hops on Ryuko's back to put her on a Sleeper Hold! Before Ryuko could go for a Snapmare on Haruhi, Asuna kicks her to the gut before Haruhi plants her with an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker followed by a pin from Asuna.

The referee counts, "1,…" Ryuko kicks out.

Asuna then drills Ryuko with several forearms to the face before tagging herself to Haruhi. Haruhi then stomps on Ryuko several times before tagging herself to Asuna, picks Ryuko up and pushes her onto the corner. Asuna then blasts Ryuko with several Knife Edge Chops, tags herself to Haruhi and blasts Ryuko with several more Knife Edge Chops before allowing Haruhi to nail Ryuko with a flying forearm smash! After she and Asuna plants Ryuko with a Double Suplex, Haruhi waits for Ryuko to get up and once she does, she plants her back down with a Falling Neckbreaker followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ryuko kicks out.

"Looks like both Haruhi and Asuna has gotten along, despite what Asuna did last Thursday." Kenichi reacted.

"Asuna's not going to ditch Haruhi that easily. They are the Tag Champs for a reason" Klein reminded.

After picking Ryuko up from behind, Haruhi goes for a Belly-to-Back Suplex only to have Ryuko landing her legs on the mat instead before Ryuko knocks her away with a Palm Strike! Asuna then tags herself into the match and goes for a running Clothesline, but Ryuko dodges it and once the two turned around, Ryuko blasts her with multiple quick strikes followed by a Discus Lariat!

"Now Ryuko's found a way to reach the corner and make a tag! Can she do it?" Kenichi observed.

While Ryuko slowly crawled towards her corner, Asuna tags herself to Haruhi before Haruhi knocks Mikasa off the ring apron and goes to attack Ryuko with several punches to the face before choking her out until the referee pulls her away. She then picks Ryuko up and goes for an Irish Whip, but Ryuko reverses it, sending her crashing onto the corner instead, allowing Asuna to tag herself into the match. Asuna then goes after Ryuko only to eat a Spinning Heel Kick instead, but that didn't do much damage as Asuna got herself up and picks Ryuko up before Ryuko suddenly catches her and plants her down with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex!

"Belly-to-Belly! Ryuko needs to make the tag quick before Asuna recovers!" Kenichi reacted and after a few seconds, Ryuko tags herself to Mikasa! "Tag made! Here comes the Titan Slayer herself!" he cheered.

Mikasa enters the ring and knocks Asuna with a Running Clothesline followed by another before nailing her with an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a Lariat! She then picks Asuna up only to get her eyes raked instead before Asuna goes after Mikasa only to get a Flapjack face first ontothe corner instead! She then kicks Asuna's gut and lifts her up for a Delayed Vertical Suplex until Haruhi kicks her to the gut before she and Asuna sets for a Double Suplex on Mikasa. Mikasa however didn't budge before she plants both Haruhi and Asuna with a Double Suplex instead!

"Mikasa's running wild like a burning bulldozer on the tag champs! Now that's why people call this the 'Hot Tag'!" Kenichi cheered.

Once the tag champs got themselves up using the ropes, Mikasa goes to Clothesline them out of the ring only to get elbow tackled away to the face instead. Haruhi and Asuna then goes for a Double Clothesline, but Mikasa runs through it before bouncing off the ropes and goes for a Pounce with Haruhi pushing Asuna away to take the move! While Haruhi rolled herself out of the ring, Asuna from behind grabbed Mikasa until Mikasa stuns her with several back elbows to the face, goes to her back and plants her down with a Deadlift Bridging German Suplex!

"Deadlift German Suplex! Such strength by Mikasa!" Kenichi cheered while Mikasa goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Asuna kicks out!

"Might take more than that to knock the ever resilient Lightning Flash down!" Klein reminded.

Mikasa picks Asuna up and sets for a German Suplex, but Asuna manages to knock Mikasa away with several back elbows to the face instead. She then bounces off the ropes and goes after Mikasa only to get a Spear instead!

"Spear out of nowhere! I think we all know what's going to happen next!" Kenichi pointed as Ryuko and Mikasa went to their corners and waits for Asuna to get herself up.

"Get out of there Asuna! Hurry before they finish you off!" Klein cried. But after a while, once Asuna got herself up, Ryuko and Mikasa finishes her off with the Fall of Man!

"Fall of Man! New champions coming through!" Kenichi reacted while Mikasa goes for the pin…

… until Haruhi enters the ring and whacks Ryuko with the title belt for the DQ!

"Thank God! Haruhi has saved herself and Asuna from losing the titles!" Klein reacted.

Haruhi turns around and gets a kick to the gut by Mikasa before Mikasa plants her down with the Jackhammer!

"The winners of the match via Disqualification, Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi!" (crowd cheers) "However, STILL your AWF Womens Tag Team Champions, Haruhi Suzumiya and Asuna Yuuki!" (crowd boos)

"Haruhi's smart! She DQ'ed herself and Asuna in order to retain the titles!" Klein praised.

"They may had retained the titles, but in the end, it was Mikasa and Ryuko who ended up standing tall. Pretty sure the next time they'll face each other, they will be your new AWF Tag Team Champions." Kenichi assured. __

 _ **Backstage Segment #4: Staring Hikari Yagami**_

 _Hikari were asked regarding her match tonight._

"Compared to my match with Asuka last month, I'm not really that nervous against Misaka tonight. Although Misaka is a great uppertunist. Last month she saw an opening left by me before pinning me for the 3 count, thus enabling her to become the No 1 Contender for my title. But tonight, I won't leave any openings for Misaka. You want my belt Biri-Biri? Well, you have to zap me with as many lightning coins as possible to get it. Give me your best shot because I will give you a hell of a fight. That's all." Hikari answered before leaving the scene.

 _ **Backstage Segment #5: Staring Makie Sasaki, Sora Nagino and Morgiana Fanalis**_

 _Sora and Morgiana can be seen checking on Makie._

"How many fingers am I showing at you Makie?" Sora asked.

"Two. It's alright Sora. Felt beaten up, but no concussions in sight." Makie answered.

"Thank God. How about you Morgiana?" Sora asked.

"Just a small headache, but I'm fine." Morgiana answered.

"I'm surprised that you didn't get concussed after taking a lot of Superkicks in there Morgiana. Your head sure are tougher than ours." Makie said.

The trio then encountered Tohru and Haruhi, in which Haruhi's assisting Tohru to get herself up.

"May I sit next to you?" Tohru asked.

"Go ahead." Makie answered before Haruhi helped Tohru to sit down on the bench.

"Man what a bad night for all of us. We lost all of our matches, and I'm not sure who are more devistated right now." Sora said.

"After what I took in that ring, pretty sure I'm the biggest wreck out of all of us." Tohru replied. "I took not one, not two, but three finishers in a row. Pretty rough for me to take those moves." She explained.

"No kidding there." Haruhi replied.

Spirit World Warriors then walked into the scene, looking at the losers.

"Fiction Wrestling sure are a funny business, because whoever thought that we would be the winners while the others would be the losers instead of the other way around?" Mirai said.

"Indeed it is. People keep on saying that we'll end up being failures, but instead, we are currently sucessful." Mitsuki replied before turning to the face group. "What's the matter? Jealous that we, the newbies, won while you, the longstays, lost your matches?" she asked.

"Well too bad. Cry and frown all you want, but it will not change the fact that all of you are losers compared to us, period. Now will you excuse us? We are off to bigger things. Catch you later." Mirai said before leaving the scene.

"… can we laugh at them if they lose their matches in the future?" Makie asked.

"How about we laugh at them if they lose to any of us in the near future?" Haruhi suggested before everyone agreed with her.

 _ **Match #5: Revy vs Saeko Busujima (AWF Divas Championship)**_

(Bell Rings)

Revy and Saeko confronted each other in the middle of the ring before Revy knocks Saeko away with an elbow to the face and dares her to bring it. Saeko then responded with an elbow to the face of her own before the two drilled each other's faces with multiple forearms until Revy knocks her away with an European Uppercut. Saeko then responded with an European Uppercut of her own before Revy pushes Saeko onto the ropes and goes to Clothesline her out of the ring.

Saeko however manages to trip Revy out of the ring instead before she bounces off the ropes and sets for a Suicide Dive, but Revy quickly slides into the ring and goes for a Clothesline, forcing Saeko to slide through it instead. Once Saeko gets herself up, Revy stuns her with a Discus Elbow Smash and after she Irish Whips her bouncing off the ropes, Saeko plants her down with a Slingblade followed by a Standing Moonsault for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Revy kicks out.

"Despite having a pair of loaded water balloons on her chest, Saeko sure is quick and agile. Even more than most of the girls here." Klein observed.

Saeko picks Revy up only to get her eyes raked instead before she slams her head onto the ropes and uses it to choke her out until the referee pulls her away. Revy then goes to Clothesline Saeko out of the ring only to get Back Body Dropped over the top rope instead. After landing her legs on the ring apron, Revy and Saeko traded forearms onto each other's faces until Saeko knocks her with an European Uppercut before knocking her off the ring apron with a Standing Dropkick! She then bounces off the ropes and goes for a Suicide Dive, but Revy knocks her with an Uppercut while in mid air instead before Revy picks her up and throws her onto the guardrail!

"Revy's taking advantage of Saeko's mistake to it's fullest! Now it's her turn to give a beating!" Klein reacted.

After stomping on Saeko multiple times, Revy picks her up and Irish Whips her crashing onto the ring post before picking her up again and throws her onto the Steel Steps! She then throws Saeko back into the ring and after entering the ring as well, Revy picks her up and pushes her onto the corner before drilling her with several Battering Rams followed by an Uppercut. She then lifts Saeko up for a Delayed Vertical Suplex, but before the fans starts to count along, Revy decided to plant her with a Slingshot Suplex instead before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Saeko kicks out.

"Revy has no time to entertain you folks. She's only here to beat people up." Klein reminded.

Revy then drills Saeko with several forearms to the face before choking her out until the referee pulls her away. She then blasts Saeko with a running kick to the ribs before drilling her with several more forearms to the face before going for the pin. (1,2,… Saeko kicks out) She then drills Saeko with several more forearms to the face before going for another pin. (1,2,… Saeko kicks out) After complaining to the referee for counting slowly, Revy picks Saeko up only to get several punches to the gut instead before Saeko stuns her with a Jawbreaker! She then bounces off the ropes and dodges a Lariat before bouncing off the ropes and plants Revy with a Hurricanrana Pin!

"Hurricanrana Pin! Same move that Saeko uses to pick up the win last Thursday!" Kenichi reacted.

The referee counts, "1,2,… Revy kicks out!

Saeko then bounces off the ropes and eats a Discus Elbow Smash before Saeko counters with a Rebound Lariat! She then knocks Revy down onto the ropes with a Drop Toe Hold before nailing her with a Tiger Faint Kick, climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Crossbody. Revy however manages to catch Saeko nails her with a Single Knee Backbreaker followed by a Fallaway Slam instead! While Saeko's slowly recovering herself on the corner, Revy drills her with a running knee smash before picking her up from behind and plants her down with a Belly-to-Back Suplex!

"Belly-to-Back Suplex! We all know what happens next anyone someone gets dropped on their heads in this ring!" Klein reacted…

… before Revy picks Saeko up and sets for the Pedigree, but Saeko manages to counter with a Back Body Drop instead! Once Revy gets herself up, Saeko goes for a Superkick and after Revy catches it, Saeko stuns her with an Enzuigiri followed by a Hurricanrana onto the ropes before nailing her woth another Tiger Feint Kick! She then climbs to the top turnbuckle and knocks Revy onto the corner with a Missile Dropkick before quickly follow it with a Stinger Splash!

"Stinger Splash! Breasts to Faces! Saeko may have knocked Revy loopy for the first time ever!" Klein reacted before Saeko turns Revy around, lifts her up and plants her with the Violet Violance (Gory Neckbreaker)!

"Violet Violance! Saeko may dethrone Revy here!" Kenichi reacted before Saeko, after dragging Revy away from the corner, goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Revy kicks out!

"Are you kidding me? Revy kicked out of the Violet Violance? Only a few people could kick out to that!" Kenichi reacted.

"This is Revy we are talking about folks. Might take more than one finisher to her a tough woman like her!" Klein reminded.

Saeko then picks Revy up only to get stunned by several punches to the gut instead before Revy rakes her eyes and knocks her away with a Discus Elbow Smash! Saeko then goes for another Rebound Lariat only to eat a Big Boot instead before Revy kicks her to the gut and nails her with the Pedigree! She then picks Saeko up and nails her with another Pedigree for good measures!

"2 Pedigrees in a row! There's no way Saeko can survive from that!" Klein reacted while Revy goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Divas Champion, Revy!" (Crowd Boos)

"Revy's not done yet! She's going to leave a mark on Saeko's skull!" Klein pointed as Revy picks Saeko up, Irish Whips her bouncing off the ropes and bashes her head with her gun!

"Was that even necessary? You won fair and square! No need to crack the loser's skull!" Kenichi complainted.

"Dude, it's Revy for crying out loud! That's how she rolls ever since her first day in Fiction Wrestling!" Klein reminded.

With Saeko being laid out inside the ring, Revy leaves the ring and headed to the entrance ramp before confronting the Flare Railguns until Revy walks away.

"As if it couldn't go from bad to worse… Flare Railguns already took out Rei and Saya earlier, and now they're going to take out Saeko." Kenichi observed.

"With Saeko being completely beaten up, I think we all know who's a happy camper right now." Klein said before Misaka starts to talk.

"Before my match starts, allow me to say something. For eliminating us earlier, Rei and Saya have already been destroyed, and now it's Saeko's turn to be destroyed as well. But unlike Rei and Saya, Saeko will receive a special way to be destroyed. Willow, burn her alive!" Misaka ordered.

"Willow's dreams of burning someone alive live on TV or PPV will come true! Serves HOTD right for eliminating them earlier!" Klein cheered. Before Willow could lit up a fire…

"Thank God! Misaka's opponent is here for the save!" Kenichi cheered as…

… Hikari Yagami rushes into the ring and whacks Shana's face with the Womens Title belt before getting herself beaten down by both Misaka and Willow.

"So much for making the save." Klein pointed.

While Shana pulls Hikari out of the ring and throws her onto the guardrail, Misaka and Willow sets to burn Saeko alive until…

"It's them! Saeko's friends are far from being destroyed!" Kenichi cheered as…

… Rei and Saya enters the ring and attacks both Misaka and Willow! After Shana attacks Saya, Rei attacks Shana while Misaka rolls herself out of the ring. The Flare Railguns and the HOTD continues to brawl outside the ring and while the referees tried to break up the brawl and helped Saeko to leave the ring, Misaka enters the ring and nails Hikari with a Suicide Dive!

"Misaka's going to destroy Hikari as much as possible before the bell rings! Smart move in this chaotic situation!" Klein praised.

With HOTD, Shana, Willow and the refs outside the ring being carried to backstage, Misaka picks Hikari up and Irish Whips her onto the ring post before throwing her into the ring. She then orders for the match to begin before a ref enters the ring.

"No introductions here folks! We might have the quickest main event in PPV history!" Klein pointed and once the bell rings, Misaka goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hikari kicks out!

"Might take more than one dirty trick to knock the Womens Champion down!" Kenichi reminded.

After complaining to the referee about counting slowly, Misaka picks Hikari up from behind and goes for a Belly-to-Back Suplex. Hikari however manages to land her legs on the mat and once Misaka turns around, Hikari goes for a kick to the gut only to get caught before she stuns Misaka with an Enzuigiri before setting up for an Alley Oop Facebuster only to get Back Body Dropped over the top rope instead. Hikari however manages to land her legs on the ring apron instead before tackling Misaka to the gut and goes for a Slingshot Sunset Flip pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Misaka kicks out.

Once the two gets up, Hikari dodges a Clothesline by Misaka before going for a Crucifix Pin. (1,2,… Misaka kicks out) Once the two gets up again, Hikari goes for a Clothesline only to have Misaka dodging it before Misaka grabs her from behind and puts her on a Wrist Lock until Hikari manages to escape by stunning Misaka with several back elbows to the face. After Hikari bounces off the ropes, Misaka nails her with a Flapjack onto the ropes before grabbing her from behind and drops her with a Belly-to-Back Suplex!

"Belly-to-Back Suplex! But Hikari manages to roll herself away from being finished off!" Klein pointed.

"Had she didn't roll herself out of the ring, she could have eaten a Diamond Cutter instead." Kenichi said.

After leaving the ring, Misaka picks Hikari up and goes for an Irish Whip onto the ring apron, but Hikari manages to slide into the ring instead before she runs towards the ropes. Once Hikari bounces off the ropes, Misaka enters the ring and laid herself down, leading Hikari to jump through her and after Hikari bounces off the ropes again, Misaka catches her and plants her with a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hikari kicks out.

Misaka picks Hikari up and pushes her crashing onto the corner before drilling her with several Battering Rams and places her on the top turnbuckle. After climbing to the top turnbuckle, Misaka grabs Hikari and sets for a Super-Plex, but Hikari manages to stun her with several punches to the ribs instead. The two girls then exchanged punches onto each other's faces until Hikari knocks Misaka off the turnbuckle with a Headbutt to the face! Hikari then stands up on the top turnbuckle and once Misaka gets herself up, Hikari plants her down with a Springboard Tornado DDT followed by a pin!

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Misaka kicks out.

After recovering herself, Hikari climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Moonsault, but Misaka raises her knees up, sending Hikari crashing onto them instead! After getting herself up, Misaka picks Hikari up from behind, turns her around and nails her with the Diamond Cutter!

"Diamond Cutter! Biri-Biri's winning the big one here!" Klein reacted while Misaka goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hikari kicks out!

"Are you kidding me? Hikari kicks out of that Diamond Cutter?!" Klein reacted.

"Of course she kicks out of that! This is the Child of Light we are seeing right now! There's a reason why she won many titles in her long career!" Kenichi reminded.

After complaining to the referee for counting slowly, Misaka picks Hikari up and eats a Headbutt to the face before the two girls traded punches with the crowd cheering Hikari and booing Misaka. After knocking Hikari onto the ropes with an European Uppercut, Misaka goes to Clothesline her out of the ring only to get kicked away to the face instead before Hikari grabs her from behind and plants her with a Reverse Twist of Fate! She the picks Misaka up and plants her with a Twist of Fate for good measures before climbing to the top turnbuckle and nails her with the Diving Light (Swanton Bomb) followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"'

"Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Womens Champion, Hikari Yagami!" (Crowd Cheers)

"And the Child of Light retains her title again, showing the world that she still got it!" Kenichi cheered.

"First the Rookie Revolution and now the Flare Railguns. At this rate Hikari may be the most invinsible Womens Champion in Fiction Wrestling today. But then again, a new opponent may prove me wrong." Klein reminded.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, that's all from us and the girls for tonight. See you guys again tomorrow as it's the boys turn to be in action live on PPV! Until then, this is the AWF Broadast crew signing off!" Kenichi finished.

…

Match Results:

Spirit World Warriors (Mirai Kuriyama and Mitsuki Nase) def. HOTD (Rei Miyamoto and Saya Takagi), Flare Railguns (Shana and Willow) and Shoujo Stars (Tohru Honda and Haruhi Fujioka)

Selena Richardson, Paulina and Star def. Makie Sasaki, Sora Nagino and Morgiana Fanalis

Ruki Makino def. Nanoha Takamachi

Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi def. Haruhi Suzumiya and Tohru Honda via DQ (retains AWF Womens Tag Team Titles)

Revy def. Saeko Busujima (retains AWF Divas Title)

Hikari Yagami def. Misaka Mikoto (retains AWF Womens Title)

…

A/N: Well, there you go folks, another PPV bites the dust!

Sorry for being late guys. I got myself distracted with other interesting things these days, particularly games that I downloaded from my mobile phone. Not to mention that I didn't have much inspiration to write Revy vs Saeko and Hikari vs Misaka. So yeah, please whack my head for having no inspiration to write the co-main events. :p

Let's see… Black Label Organization eats jobbers, Spirit World Warriors finally wins a match, HOTD shall feud with the Flare Railguns, Status of Liberties won their first match as a group, RR got a mystery member, Fate is still missing and the title holders retained their golds (although Haruhi and Asuna's days might be numbered….)

Next chapter will be Pedal to the Metal, featuring the boys! *gets accompanied by Dalton Castle's boys* No not those boys from Ring of Honor, but the male roster of AWF. :p Until then, please review!


	12. AWF Pedal to the Metal PPV

_**AWF Pedal to the Metal PPV**_

…

 _ **Location: Minneapolis, Minnesota (home of an endangered species called Chad Gable. #SaveTheGable)**_

…

 _Dark Match: SOS Brigade (Kyon and Itsuki) def. Lulim Familia (Takato and Tomoki), Shounen Knights (Recca and Natsu) and Spirit World Warriors (Akihito and Hiroomi)_

 _Pre-Show Match: Inaba Investigation Team defeated The Chimeras. Post Match, the Spirit Detectives booted Seiji and Oga out of the Chimeras with the reason that they cannot allow failures like them to stay anymore._

…

 _ **Match #1: Takashi Komuro vs Junpei Shibayama (Street Fight)**_

 _The Match starts with Takashi and Junpei brawling on the entrance ramp._

(Bell Rings)

"Both men are not going to waste any time to prove their superiority. They are going to fight right off the bat!" Klein pointed.

Takashi drills Junpei's face with several forearm smashes until Junpei pushes Takashi away before knocking him down with a Clothesline. He then grabs Takashi's throat and after getting kicked to the gut several times, Junpei pushes him onto the guardrail before going to Clothesline him into the crowd only to get elbow tackled away to the face instead. Takashi then blasts Junpei with several Knife Edge Chops to the chest before going for an Irish Whip, but Junpei reverses it, sending Takashi crashing onto the guardrail instead before Junpei Clotheslines him into the crowd!

"Careful everyone. Having a pissed off Junpei in a crowd on civillians isn't a good thing." Kenichi warned.

After entering the crowd area, Junpei picks Takashi up only to get several punches to the gut instead before Takashi knocks him away with a Jawbreaker. He then snatches a cup of water from a fan and pours it on Junpei's face, blinding him and with Junpei near the guardrail, Takashi goes after him before getting Back Body Dropped onto the entrance ramp!

"Komuro has to be that stupid to try something like that towards Junpei. He's blinded, not weakened!" Klein mocked.

After leaving the crowd area, Junpei picks Takashi up and sets for a Powerbomb, but Takashi stuns him with several punches to the ribs instead before going for a Back Body Drop onto the ramp. Junpei however didn't budge before he punches Takashi's back several times, lifts him up and goes for a Powerbomb, but Takashi manages to blind him with several punches to the face instead before landing his feet on the ramp and blasts Junpei away with several Knife Edge Chops.

Junpei then grabs Takashi's throat and sets for a Two Handed Chokeslam until Takashi kicks his gut several times and knocks him away with a Headbutt to the face! With the two on the stage, Takashi blasts Junpei with a Knife Edge Chop followed by a kick to the gut and sets for a Suplex onto the stage. Junpei however didn't budge before he ended up Suplexing Takashi onto the stage instead!

"Man what an idiot. In what universe would you go to try and Suplex Junpei after nailing him with weak strikes like that?" Klein reacted.

"How many times do you have to call him an idiot? That guy is smart at killing zombies for crying out loud." Kenichi responded.

While Takashi slowly gets himself up, Junpei sets himself up for a Chokeslam… through the stage!

"Ignore what he just said, because Junpei's going for a quick finish!" Klein pointed.

Once Takashi gets himself up, Junpei goes to grab his throat…

… only to get caught before Takashi takes him down and puts him on a Cripple Crossface!

"Crossface from out of nowhere! No ropes for Junpei to grab here!" Kenichi reacted.

Takashi proceeded to put Junpei on the Crossface until Junpei's on the edge of the stage before Takashi lets him go and kicks him off the stage! He then walks away…

…. Before deciding to knock Junpei down with a Running Flying Headbutt off the stage onto his face!

"Takashi's on fire now! He's not going to let Junpei to get up on his feet!" Kenichi observed.

After punching Junpei's face multiple times, Takashi went to the crowd and asks for a weapon from the fans before receiving… a bottle of viagra? "Very funny." Takashi sarcasticly responded to the crowd and once Junpei gets himself up, Takashi from behind smashes Junpei with the bottle before the two brawled at the backstage area.

(Backstage)

Takashi grabs Junpei from behind and slams his face onto a table filled with soda pops before shaking it and once Junpei turns around, Takashi uses it to spray them on Junpei's face! Takashi then goes after Junpei only to get caught before Junpei throws him onto the ground with an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex! He then picks Takashi up from behind and throws him into a locker room which happened to be… Team HeroKazu's!

"What the he… Oh My God! It's a Gorilla! Run Kenta run!" Hirokazu shouted.

Junpei enters the room and looked at the tag champs.

"Please don't eat me! Eat Hirokazu! He had more protein!" Kenta begged.

"No eat Kenta! He had more Vitamins!" Hirokazu begged.

Junpei, ignoring the tag champs, picks Takashi up and throws him onto a wall before proceeding to drag him all the way to the parking lot.

(Parking Lot)

After looking around, Junpei proceeded to drag Takashi towards the back of a delivery truck

"Buckle up breast lover. You are going to get wrecked." Junpei said before picking Takashi up only to get pushed back first onto the truck instead. After pushing Junpei into the truck, Takashi enters as well and brawled…

… until the drivers of the truck closed the door and locked it from the outside! The truck then leaves the arena, and of course Takashi and Junpei's fate unknown.

(Ring)

"Well folks… looks like the fight continues, except we have no idea where are they going right now." Klein said.

"We will keep you updated on their whereabouts, but as for right now, let's go to our second match while waiting for any updates on them." Kenichi continued.

 _ **Match #2 (?): Takeru Takaishi vs Chris Thorndyke**_

(Bell Rings)

Takeru and Chris circled around the ring before locking each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Takeru pushes Chris onto the ropes before giving him a Clean Break. Takeru then catches Chris' punch and drills him with several punches of his own before Irish Whipping him bouncing off the ropes and lays himself down, allowing Chris to jump through him. Takeru then goes for a Standing Dropkick, but Chris manages to avoid it by using the ropes to stop his movement before knocking Takeru down with a Running Clothesline!

"Score one for Chris!" Chris shouted while raising his fist to the air with the crowd booing him.

"What a cocky doofus." Kenichi observed.

"Still better than you." Klein replied.

Chris then turns himself around and gets a Double Leg Takedown before Takeru grabs his legs and sets for an Extreme Leg Drop, but Chris manages to kick him away before retreating to the ropes. After getting himself up, Chris goes to Clothesline him out of the ring only to get tripped out of the ring instead before Takeru bounces off the ropes and goes for a Suicide Dive. Chris however manages to knock Takeru with an Uppercut while in mid air instead before Chris picks him up and throws him onto the Steel Steps!

"What an amazing way to avoid eating a Suicide Dive! Chris is showing a good fight here against the AWF Veteran." Klein pointed.

After walking away, Chris proceeded to drill Takeru with a Baseball Slide before throwing him back into the ring, goes to the ring apron and nails him with a Slingshot Senton followed by a pin. (1,2,… Takeru kicks out) After dragging Takeru to the middle of the ring, Chris proceeded to stomp on him several times before following it up with several Jumping Elbow Drops to the chest followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Takeru kicks out.

Chris picks Takeru up and blasts him with several Knife Edge Chops until he's on the corner before stomping on his gut several times. He then Irish Whips Takeru onto the other corner before charging towards him only to get kicked away to the face instead before Takeru climbs to the top turnbuckle for the Whisper of the Wind only to get jumped from behind instead. Chris then grabs Takeru from underneath him and sets for a Running Powerbomb, but Takeru manages to knock him away with a Hurricanrana instead!

Once the two gets up, Takeru knocks him down with a Japanese Arm Drag and with Chris on a seated position, he drills him with a Front Dropkick to the back, sending Chris rolling out of the ring! He then bounces off the ropes and knocks him onto the guardrail with a Baseball Slide before standing on the ring apron and knocks Chris down with a Standing Moonsault!

"Takeru with a quick flurry of offense! Now he's showing Chris what he got as an experienced veteran!" Kenichi pointed.

After throwing Chris back into the ring, Takeru proceeded to climb to the top turnbuckle and once Chris got himself up, Takeru goes for a Diving Double Axe Handle only to eat a Standing Dropkick instead before Chris goes for a pin. (1,2,… Takeru kicks out) He then picks Takeru up and pushes him onto the ropes before blasting him with several kicks to the gut and goes for an Irish Whip. Takeru however reverses the Irish Whip, sending Chris towards the ropes instead before going for a Standing Front Dropkick only to have Chris avoiding it by using the ropes to stop his movement. With Takeru on a seated position, Chris nails him with a running kick to the face followed by a Standing Moonsault for a pin!

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Takeru kicks out.

Chris then picks Takeru up only to get punched to the face instead. The two then traded punches onto each other's faces with the crowd yaying Takeru and booing Chris until Chris goes for a kick and after Takeru catches it, Chris quickly stuns him with an Enzuigiri before nailing him with a Front Suplex onto the ropes and knocks him off the ropes and out of the ring with a Standing Dropkick to the face!

"Get in here ref! Start counting!" Chris ordered before the referee went toward the ropes and starts the count.

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7!"

With Takeru already got himself up, Chris decided to bounce off the ropes…

… and nails Takeru with a Tope Con Hilo over the referee!

"Chris just threw himself over the referee and straight onto Takeru! He's not giving Takeru any chances to catch a breath, even if it means landing back first onto the floor!" Klein reacted.

"Chris may have promoted himself from a minor league star to a major league star after that one! That dive was unreal!" Kenichi reacted.

While the crowd chanted 'This Is Awesome!', Chris throws Takeru back into the ring before standing on the ring apron and nails him with a Slingshot Senton followed by a pin. (1,2,… Takeru kicks out) After dragging Takeru to the middle of the ring, Chris grabs his legs and sets for the Sharpshooter, but Takeru manages to kick him away onto the ropes instead! Once Takeru gets himself up, Chris grabs him from behind and sets for a German Suplex, but Takeru manages to stun Chris with several back elbows to the face before going to Chris' back, grabs him, pushes him onto the ropes and goes for a Roll Up Pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Chris kicks out.

Once the two gets up, Takeru knocks Chris down onto the ropes with a Drop Toe Hold before picking him up from behind and goes for a Belly-to-Back Suplex. Chris however landed his legs on the mat instead before bouncing off the ropes and goes after Takeru only to get a Flapjack onto the ropes instead! Once Chris turned himself around, Takeru kicks him to the gut and plants him down with a Stunner variated Twist of Fate followed by the real Twist of Fate before climbing to the top turnbuckle and nails him with the Diving Hope (Swanton Bomb)!

"Diving Hope! That's all she wrote!" Kenichi reacted while Takeru goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Takeru Takaishi!" (Crowd Cheers)

"What a match we just witnessed here folks! Both men has managed to exceed our expectations!" Kenichi cheered.

"Especially Chris. Whoever thought that he would give a star like Takeru a huge fight? Congratulations Chris. With that performance of yours, you deserved to be in AWF." Klein praised.

Takeru and Chris then looked at each other until Takeru offers him a handshake. Chris however slaps Takeru's hand away before walking out of the ring.

"He may be good in that ring, but his attitude is another story. Let's see whether that defeat would shut him up or not." Kenichi pointed.

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring Aladdin and Alibaba**_

We can see Aladdin and Alibaba preparing themselves for their title match tonight.

"Ready to win our first ever title belts?" Alibaba asked.

"You bet! Maybe we are being viewed as he weakest team in the match, but that won't stop us at proving everyone wrong and pull an upset. Right Alibaba?" Aladdin responded before Alibaba nodded. The duo then meets up with… Kouji and Kouichi.

"So you guys are one of our opponent teams for tonight?" Kouji asked as the two nodded. "Well, no offense, but I can't see you two walking out of the arena with the belts tonight since, well, you two just came here and looked like rookies. Feel free to prove us wrong though." He stated.

"Of course we'll prove you guys wrong tonight. After all, never judge your opponents by their experince or look, because they can pull an upset at any given time." Alibaba replied.

"By the way, I wish both of you good luck too. Let's make the best team wins!" Aladdin wished.

"Sure thing little guy." Kouichi replied before the two shaked hands.

"How about it lonely wolf? Make the best team win?" Alibaba asked while offering a handshake. Kouji then responded before accepting the hand shake, "Sure thing."

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring the Rookie Revolution**_

 _We can see Taiki Kudo eating potato chips instead of warming up for his title match until his teammates appeared._

"What are you doing dude? You have a title defense tonight and yet you are busy gaining weight?" Zenjirou questioned.

"Relax. I'm more than ready for tonight's match. No need for warm ups. Not to mention that I have a plan for tonight." Taiki responded.

"What would that plan be? Grow a big belly and squash Daisuke's face with it?" Shinn questioned.

"Very funny, but no. My plan is even better." Taiki answered before noticing something. "By the way, where's Flit?" he asked.

"Apparently he's out of not only the RR, but also AWF. I have no idea why would he do that." Shinn answered.

"Is that so?" Taiki reacted. "No matter, because my plan for tonight won't be ruined by his sudden departure. Now please, let's head into our locker room so that I could tell you guys my plans." He ordered before the RR leaves the scene.

 _ **Match #3: Ash Ketchum vs Dandy (No DQ)**_

(Bell Rings)

Ash immidiately charges towards Dandy and goes to whack his face with his Pokeball, but Dandy manages to avoid it and once Ash turned himself around, Dandy knocks him with several Boxing Jabs to the face before he goes for a Haymaker. Ash however catches it before kicking him to the nuts, drags him to the middle of the ring and plants him down with an Impaler DDT!

"Impaler DDT! Ash's looking for a quick win here!" Klein reacted before Ash goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Dandy kicks out!

"Dandy survived! Maybe he lost his production abilities, but he's still alive in this match!" Kenichi reacted.

"But not for long! Ash's going for another quick finish here!" Klein pointed as Ash sets up for the Spear.

Once Dandy gets himself up near the ropes, Ash goes for the Spear only to get tripped out of the ring instead! Once Ash gets himself up, Dandy goes for a Slingshot Plancha only to have Ash moving out of the way, sending Dandy crash and burn onto the floor instead! Ash then picks Dandy up and throws him onto the guardrail before pulling out a chair from under the ring and goes to whack Dandy's face with it. Dandy however manages to kick Ash's gut and slams his face onto the guardrail before picking up the chair and whacks Ash with a chair shot to the gut followed by a DDT onto the chair!

"Dandy manages to come up with a way to fight back pretty quickly. Looks like he's smart when the situation requires him to be one." Kenichi observed.

After throwing Ash back into the ring, Dandy throws the chair into the ring before pulling out several more chairs and throws them one by one into the ring. He then enters the ring, picks up one of the chairs and once Ash gets himself up and turned himself around, Dandy throws the chair towards Ash. Ash however manages to catch it before he throws the chair straight onto Dandy's face! With Dandy lying on the mat, Ash picks up the chair and whacks him with several Chair Shots before throwing it out of the ring and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Dandy kicks out.

Ash then picks up a nearby chair and wedges it on the corner before opening another chair and places it in the middle of the ring. He then picks Dandy up and sets to Suplex him onto the chair, but Dandy manages to stun Ash with several punches to the ribs instead before he Suplexes him onto the corner! After recovering himself, Dandy picks Ash up from behind and plants him with a Russian Leg Sweep onto the chair before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ash kicks out.

After kicking the broken chair out of the ring, Dandy picks up the last chair and wedges it on the corner before picking Ash up and goes to Irish Whip him onto the chair. Ash however reverses the Irish Whip, sending Dandy crashing onto the chair instead! He then sets up for the Spear and once Dandy turned himself around, Ash goes for the Spear only to have Dandy managing to roll himself out of the ring instead.

"Smart move by Dandy. At least he got some time to recover himself." Kenichi pointed while Dandy went to the guardrail and slowly catches his breath.

Ash leaves the ring, turns Dandy around and blasts him with several Knife Edge Chops to the chest before he Irish Whips him back first onto the ring apron and knocks him down with a Clothesline! After throwing Dandy back into the ring, Ash enters the ring as well, picks him up and goes to Irish Whip him onto the chair, Dandy however manages to reverse the Irish Whip, sending Ash crashing onto the chair instead! After Dandy recovers himself and once Ash turns himself around, Dandy nails him with the Ruff Ryder!

"Ruff Ryder! Dandy's going for the upset!" Kenichi reacted while Dandy goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2…." Ash kicks out!

"Are you kidding me? That should have finished Ash!" Kenichi reacted.

"You really think that a Ruff Ryder could put a Veteran like Ash down? You're delusional!" Klein responded.

After questioning the referee whether it was a slow count or not, Dandy picks Ash up from behind and sets for a Belly-to-Back Suplex, but Ash manages to stun him with another kick to the groin instead! Ash then picks Dandy up from behind and plants him down with a Belly-to-Back Suplex before moving to the corner and took out a Pokeball from his pocket. Once Dandy gets himself up, Ash whacks his head with the Pokeball before picking him up and finishes him with another Impaler DDT for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Ash Ketchum!" (Crowd Boos)

"For a while, we thought that Dandy would pick up the win. But in the end, Ash's experince has managed to lead him to picking up the win instead." Kenichi said.

"Now that he's done with this fool, Ash can now move on to something else. Maybe a title hunt to be started soon?" Klein wondered.

 _ **Backstage Segment #3: Staring Masaru Daimon**_

 _Masaru were asked regarding what happened during the Pre-Show and his match tonight._

"What did you expect? We have been losing matches these days and the sole reason for that was due to both Seiji and Oga. As a matter of fact, they can't even help us to score a win in a 4 on 3 Handicap Match. For that I've decided to boot them out simply because we can't afford to be defeated pretty easily. As for my match with Jotaro tonight, only one of us will secure a happy ending of this never ending story with him, and that person would be me. Jotaro, give me your best shot, because in that ring, it's going to be you and me with no one at ringside. Make the best last man standing win." Masaru said before leaving the scene.

 _ **Backstage Segment #4: Staring Kirigaya Kazuto**_

 _Kirito can be seen preparing himself for tonight's match until the SOS Brigade came to him._

"You want to see us?" Itsuki asked.

"Yes. Because we need to talk." Kirito answered.

"What do you have in mind?" Kyon questioned

"Well… I appriciate you guys for being my allies. Thanks to you guys, me and Haruyuki manages to destroy the Shounen Knights all at once last month, something that the Rookie Revolution cannot do to save their lives. So for once, thank you." Kirito thanked.

"You're welcome. Although let's be honest here. The only reason why we are aligned with you and Haruyuki was due to Haruhi's orders. Once she and your girlfriend lost their belts, she'll end our alliance in a blink of an eye after blaming your girlfriend for losing their titles." Kyon reminded.

"You might be right. But then again, what's going to stop her from having a change of heart considering how close they are these days? If anything, we might be able to stay being allies even if both of them lost their titles." Kirito responded.

"Good point. But then again, this is Haruhi we are talking about. We have no idea what she's going to do if that happened." Itsuki reminded.

"And by the way, do you need some help for tonight's match? Apparently you are in a 2 on 1 Handicap Match for your title." Kyon asked.

"No thanks. Although you two and Haruyuki could keep an eye on the Shounen Knights just in case." Kirito answered. "Plus, I want to silence the haters by beating not one, but two tops aces of the Knights at the same time." He continued.

"Whatever floats your boat Kirito. Sounds impossible, but then again, you survived being trapped in an Online Game. So all I can say is: Good luck. You'll need it." Kyon said before he and Itsuki leaves Kirito.

 _ **Match #4: Alucard vs Beyond the Grave/Brandon Heat (AWF Extreme Championship Match)**_

 _Brandon immidiately goes towards Alucard while he's making his entrance and brawled on the entrance ramp._

(Bell Rings)

The two continued to brawl until Alucard kicks Brandon's gut and slams him face first onto the guardrail. He then goes to Irish Whip Brandon crashing onto the ring apron, but Brandon reverses it, sending Alucard crashing instead before Brandon knocks him down with a Clothesline! He then pulls out a Singapore Cane from under the ring and whacks Alucard's face with it, but Alucard no sells it before Brandon resorted to whack his gut with the cane and plants him down with a White Russian Leg Sweep onto the floor!

"Brandon's giving a fight to Alucard here. He's dead serious in avenging Mika tonight!" Kenichi pointed as Brandon, with Alucard lying on the floor, proceeded to whack him with the cane multiple times.

As the crowd began to chant 'We Want Tables!', Brandon responded by pulling out a table from under the ring and after opening the table, Brandon picks Alucard up and sets for a Powerbomb. Alucard however didn't budge before he manages to send Brandon onto the unbroken table with a Back Body Drop instead! He then picks up the Singapore Cane and whacks Brandon's face with it, busting him open in the process before picking him up, grabs his throat and Chokeslams him through the table!

"So much for giving Alucard a fight! Now it's Alucard's turn to prey on his victim!" Klein pointed.

After pulling the Steel Steps towards him, Alucard lifts Brandon up and sets for a Tombstone Piledriver onto the Steel Steps. Brandon however manages to slip away before turning Alucard around and punches him to the face. The two then traded blows onto each other's faces until Brandon lifts Alucard up and plants him with a Samoan Drop onto the remains of the broken table! He then picks up the Steel Steps and once Alucard gets himself up, Brandon knocks him by down by smashing his face with the Steel Steps!

"Steel Steps straight to the face! We all thought that Alucard would finish Brandon up, but Brandon manages to put on more fight to him instead!" Kenichi reacted.

After pushing the Steel Steps into the ring, Brandon pulls out a Kendo Stick from under the ring and whacks Alucard several times with it before throwing it into the ring. He then picks Alucard up and goes to Irish Whip him onto the ring post, but Alucard reverses it, sending Brandon crashing onto the ring post instead before lifting Brandon up and nails him with a Running Powerslam onto the floor! He then throws Brandon back into the ring before pulling out… a Barbed Wire Baseball Bat!

"Now that's a way to finish someone off in the ring! Better give Brandon a hospital room next to Mika's, because Alucard's going to destroy him here!" Klein pointed.

Once Brandon gets himself up, Alucard goes to whack his face with the Barbed Wire Baseball Bat… only to get a punch to the gut instead before Brandon knocks Alucard away with a Headbutt to the face. He then catches Alucard and Spinebusters him onto the Steel Steps before picking up the Baseball Bat and waits for Alucard to get himself up. Once Alucard does get himself up, Brandon whacks his gut with the Baseball Bat before planting him face first onto it with a DDT!

"DDT onto the Barbed Wire! Brandon could pull the biggest win in his career if he keeps this up!" Kenichi reacted while Brandon raises his hand and sets for a Chokeslam… until Alucard does his signature sit up!

"Better get out of that ring Brandon. After what happened to Takeru last month, Alucard sitting up is a sign that says 'You Will Die'!" Klein warned.

Once Alucard gets up and turns himself around, Brandon grabs his throat and sets for a Chokeslam…

… only to get a kick to the nuts instead! He then picks Brandon up, grabs his throat and Chokeslams him onto the Steel Steps!

"I told you, but you didn't listen to me! Now enjoy getting your ass killed by Alucard!" Klein shouted.

Alucard then picks Brandon up again before lifting him up and nails him with a Tombstone Piledriver onto the Barbed Wire Baseball Bat!

"Tombstone! Onto the wire! Rest in peace Beyond the Grave!" Klein reacted while Alucard goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Extreme Champion, Alucard!" (Crowd Boos)

"Brandon Heat tried his damned best to avenge Mika and pull something that Takeru couldn't do. But in the end, Alucard is too much for him to handle, leading him to this defeat." Klein said.

"At this point, I don't think there's anyone in this company that could put an end to Alucard's reign…" Kenichi said concernly.

While Alucard's walking towards the stage…

… the same truck that sealed both Takashi and Junpei earlier appeared!

"It's that truck again! It's coming back!" Kenichi reacted.

"I believe the drivers noticed that both Junpei and Takashi are in that truck. That's why there are here inside this arena!" Klein explained before the door opens… revealing Takashi as the driver!

"If Takashi's the driver, does that mean… Junpei's locked inside that truck?!" Kenichi wondered.

"Maybe those two had a brawl in the city which ends wih Takashi winning and sealing Junpei?" Klein guessed.

After opening the back door of the truck, Takashi pulls Junpei out before placing him on the stage. After getting on the stage, Takashi picks Junpei up and sets to Suplex him through the stage…

… until Alucard turns him around and knees him to the gut!

"What the hell? Why would Alucard do that?!" Kenichi reacted before Alucard lifts Takashi up…

… and drives him through the stage with a Last Ride Powerbomb!

"List Ride Powerbomb! Through the stage! Alucard has killed more than one person tonight!" Klein reacted before the crowd chanted 'Holy Shit!'.

"Why would Alucard do that? Takashi has nothing to do with him!" Kenichi complained.

"This is Alucard we are talking about! He'll destroy anyone in his sight as he pleases!" Klein reminded.

While the referees and backstage crews tried to pull Takashi out of the hole, Alucard and Junpei looked at each other before Alucard leaves the stage. After they managed to pull Takashi out of the hole, Junpei, with no regard to the current situation, picks Takashi up and nails him with the Bettle Slam (World's Strongest Slam) onto the stage before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Junpei Shibayama!" (Crowd Boos)

"This is pathedic. If it wasn't for Alucard butting himself into someone else's business, the match could have gone longer and Takashi could have won!" Kenichi ranted.

"Still, at least this showed one thing: Both Alucard and Junpei are on a roll, and if they keep this up, they'll be on top of the AWF Mountain for sure." Klein said.

"I… *sigh* let's just go to the Intermission shall we?" Kenichi finished

…

(Intermission)

…

 _The Commentators hyped up the second half of this PPV._

 _ **Match #5: Team HeroKazu (Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa) vs Black Lagoon Inc (Rock and Dutch) vs Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura vs Aladdin and Alibaba Saluja (AWF Tag Team Championship Match)**_

(Bell Rings)

All 4 teams looked at each other until all of them looked at Team HeroKazu. Team HeroKazu then orders the faces to look at the Black Lagoon Inc before telling them to attack them first. The babyfaces then ambushes Black Lagoon Inc while Team HeroKazu stayed on the corner. While Aladdin and Alibaba pounded on Rock, Dutch pushes Kouji and Kouichi away before grabbing their throats and sets for a Double Chokeslam. Kouji and Kouichi however manages to kick Dutch's gut several times and sets for a Double Suplex, but Dutch didn't budge before he ended up Double Suplexing them instead!

Alibaba goes after Dutch only to get caught before Dutch throws him away with an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex! While Team HeroKazu goes after Alibaba, Aladdin hops on Dutch's back and goes for a Sleeper Hold until Dutch nails him with a Snapmare, sending him rolling out of the ring. While Kenta knocks Dutch down with a Chop Block from behind, Hirokazu goes to Double Clothesline both Kouji and Kouichi out of the ring only to get Back Body Dropped out of the ring and onto the floor instead before Kouichi goes for a Suicide Dive only to eat a Clothesline from Hell by Rock instead!

"So many things happening quickly inside the ring, so little time to process them into our commentating process!" Kenichi pointed.

Rock turns around and eats a Jumping High Knee to the face by Kouji and with Rock on the ropes, Kouji drills him with several Boxing Jabs before going for an Irish Whip. Rock however reverses the Irish Whip which leads to Kouji deciding to nail Hirokazu with a Suicide Dive instead! Kenta after tackling Rock away goes to bounce off the ropes before nailing Kouji with a Suicide Dive on his own! While Dutch attacks Hirokazu outside the ring, Alibaba pulls Rock out of the ring and goes to Irish Whip him onto the guardrail, but Rock reverses it, sending Alibaba crashing onto it instead! Once Rock turned himself around, Kouichi knocks him onto the guardrail with a Baseball Slide before he bounces off the ropes and knocks both Kouichi and Rock with a Suicide Dive!

"This is what you'll get when you have 4 teams at once: A quick hot start with many things going on at once!" Klein cheered.

Dutch (now the legal man) throws Hirokazu (now legal) into the ring and after entering the ring as well, Dutch drills him with several forearms to the face until Kouichi and Aladdin (both legal) ambushes him. The two then picks Dutch up and Irish Whips him towards the ropes before going for a Double Standing Dropkick, but Dutch manages to avoid it by using the ropes to stop his movement before he knocks both men down with a Double Clothesline! He then grabs their throats and shoves Kouichi away before planting Aladdin down with a Chokeslam, sending him rolling out of the ring! Kouichi turns Dutch around and blasts him with several quick punches and kicks before going for a Discus Clothesline only to get caught before Dutch puts him on a Bearhug!

"Dutch has caught Kouichi into a trap! Now he's squeezing his prey and stop him for flying around!" Klein pointed.

Dutch continues to apply pressure on Kouichi until Hirokazu cheap shoted him from behind. Dutch then lets Kouichi go and turns to Hirokazu, striking him with fear which leads to Hirokazu retreating by leaving the ring. He then walks towards Kouichi and picks him up only to get several punches to the gut instead before Kouichi knocks him away with a Jawbreaker! Kouichi then bounces off the ropes and goes after Dutch only to get a Spinebuster instead before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Aladdin stops the count…

… before tagging himself to Alibaba! Once Dutch gets himself up, Alibaba stuns him with several Boxing Jabs, tags himself to Aladdin and stuns him with several more Boxing Jabs before Aladdin, from the top turnbuckle, knocks Dutch away with a Missile Dropkick! With Dutch on the corner, Aladdin nails him with a Running Dropkick followed by a Running Clothesline by Alibaba before the two Irish Whips Dutch onto the other corner and drills him with another Running Dropkick – Running Clothesline combo!

"The Arabians are on a roll, but perhaps not for long!" Klein observed.

Once the duo turned around, Hirokazu and Kenta kicks them to the gut and plants them with 2 DDTs before they throws them out of the ring! The two then picks Kouichi up and Irish Whips him towards the ropes before Kouichi knocks Kenta down with a Hand Spring Back Elbow! With Kouichi on a sitting position, Hirokazu nails him with a running kick to the face before going for the pin. (1,2,… Kouichi kicks out!) He then picks Kouichi up and sets for the Angel's Wings, but Kouichi manages to counter with a Back Body Drop instead before he tags himself to Kouji!

"Tag made! Let the freshest wolf howl!" Kenichi reacted.

Kouji enters the ring and knocks Hirokazu down with a Clothesline followed by another before planting him with a Swinging Neckbreaker! He then dodges a Clothesline by Kenta and plants him down with a Falling Neckbreaker…

… before getting Pounced onto the corner by Dutch!

"Pounce onto the corner! Good God that impact may have broken his arm and shoulder!" Kenichi reacted while Dutch tags himself to Rock.

"And now, Kouji shall be slain before their furs were sold into the black market!" Klein pointed as Dutch nails Kouji with an Atomic Drop before Rock goes for a Clothesline from Hell…

… only to have Kouji avoiding it, sending Rock to hit the Clothesline from Hell onto Dutch instead!

"Great timing by Kouji! He just saved himself from getting killed!" Kenichi reacted.

Rock turns around and gets a Discus Elbow Smash by Kouji and with both Rock and Dutch on the ropes, Alibaba enters the ring and proceeded to Clothesline them out of the ring while throwing himself out as well! Once Kouji turns himself around, Aladdin plants him down with a Springboard Tornado DDT before dragging him to the corner and climbs to the top turnbuckle for a Diving Double Foot Stomp.

"If Aladdin hits this one, he and Alibaba could pull a huge upset here!" Kenichi reminded, but before Aladdin could turn himself around…

Hirokazu from behind pushes Aladdin off the turnbuckle and crashing onto the floor!

"Crash and burn he goes! Now Hirokazu's taking advantage of the situation!" Klein reacted while Hirokazu went to the corner and nails Kouji with the Best Moonsault Ever followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kouichi stops the count!

"Thank God! Kouichi is still there to save his brother!" Kenichi reacted in relief while the crowd started to chant 'This is Awesome!'.

While the Black Lagoon took out Alibaba, Kenta enters the ring and attacks Kouichi before picking him up and Irish Whips him towards the ropes. Once he bounces off the ropes, Kouichi goes to plant Kenta down with a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT before seeing the incoming Black Lagoon, bounces off the ropes and knocks them down with a Suicide Dive! Hirokazu then one upped Kouichi by nailing him with a Running Slingshot Corkscrew Plancha!

"Good God! All of these men seemed to have the inability to stop! They are still kept going on and on in this match!" Kenichi observed.

"Maybe this will end the match?" Klein pointed as Hirokazu sets for a Superkick on Kouji.

Once Kouji gets himself up, Hirokazu goes for the Superkick only to get caught before Kouji plants him with a Capture Suplex onto the corner! After dragging Hirokazu away from the corner, Kouji went to the top turnbuckle and sets for a Diving Double Foot Stomp, but Kenta pulls him down and crotches him onto the turnbuckle instead before climbing to the top turnbuckle and nails him with the Flux Capacitor followed by a pin from Hirokazu!

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners and STILL your AWF Tag Team Champions, Team HeroKazu!" (Crowd Boos)

"What a match! All of these teams managed to put on a hell of a fight on each other, doing everything they can in order to win the title!" Kenichi cheered.

"But in the end, the winners would end up being the smartest team in this match, because unlike the other teams, Team HeroKazu didn't do much and managed to save their energy for the finale. Good job Team HeroKazu!" Klein praised.

While Team HeroKazu leaves the ring and celebrating with the belts, Kouichi checks on Kouji until the Black Lagoon ambushes them!

"Oh come on! Don't tell me they are bitter that they didn't win?" Kenichi reacted.

"More like it's Kouji and Kouichi's fault that they didn't win. Remember that it was Kouichi who stopped them from re-entering the ring!" Klein defended.

After beating the two brothers down, Dutch and Rock picks them up and respectively nailed Kouichi and Kouji with the Dominator and the Clothesline from Hell The two then stood tall and called Team HeroKazu (who are on the stage) out, much to the crowd's amusement.

"I don't think any team could survive the wrath of the Black Lagoon if they are pissed off..." Kenichi said.

"No kidding. They'll destroy anyone who ruined their missions, whether they are good or bad." Klein continued.

 _ **Backstage Segment #5: Staring Negi Springfield**_

 _Negi can be seen warming up inside the locker room until someone knocks the door._

"Come in!" he responded as the door opens, revealing fellow Knights member Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna then looked at all the 'Good Luck!' cards that Negi received on the table.

"31 cards… you have no idea how jealous I am of you right now." Tsuna said.

"Don't say that Tsuna. I'm pretty sure you got 'Good Luck' cards from your friends too." Negi replied.

"I do. Although I got 10 or less while you got 31." Tsuna explained before changing topic. "So, are you ready for our match tonight?" he asked.

"Of course. What about you Tsuna? Have you prepared yourself?" Negi asked back.

"I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid enough to not warming myself up for my match tonight." Tsuna replied. "Still, there's one thing that concerns me." He stated.

"And what would that be?" Negi asked.

"Well… nevermind. Maybe I'm thinking like a paranoid person right now…" Tsuna replied. "Still, make the best man win Negi. Later." He finished before leaving the room.

"Weird… hopefully nothing's wrong with Tsuna." Negi said before resuming his warm up.

 _ **Backstage Segment #6: Staring Takeru Takaishi**_

 _Takeru can be seen walking around after his match earlier until an interviewer comes back and asks him about his match and what's next for him._

"I have to say: Thorndyke, you sure have surprised me with that performance of yours. All I can is this: You have a good future ahead of you if you managed to keep your attiude in check. And as for what's next for me? Obviously I'm going to reclaim the Extreme Title from Alucard. He thinks that he's powerful for destroying Beyond the Grave and Takashi Komuro? Well listen Alucard, I'm not impressed. You want to be powerful? Try and get rid of me for good. Good luck on that." Takeru replied before the interviewer leaves.

"You sure had a big mouth Takeru."

Takeru turns around and encountered… Ash Ketchum.

"Long time no see isn't it? Whoever thought that you've fallen to the point that you are struggling to beat a rookie like Chris?" Ash mocked.

"And you struggled to beat a Space Elvis. And I beat Chris fair and square unlike you. So what's your point?" Takeru questioned.

"My point is simple: You're nothing more than a shell of yourself these days, especially after I embarassed you, Daisuke and Digimon in general at last year's Anime Mania. Compared to me? I'm doing fine and still got everything to win a match." Ash explained.

"Me? A shell of myself? You're funny Ash. How about we enter that ring and prove whether your statements are true or not?" Takeru challenged.

"We'll definitely get into that ring and I'll prove myself right. Later old timer." Ash responded before leaving Takeru.

"Says the old timer himself…" Takeru muttered before leaving the scene.

 _ **Match #6: Jotaro Kujo vs Masaru Daimon (Last Man Standing)**_

…

(Bell Rings)

The two immidiately went after each other and drilled each other's faces with multiple forearms until they knocked each other away by Headbutting each other's heads! The two then took turns trading stiff Knife Edge Chops until Jotaro shoulder tackles him way before Masaru bounces off the ropes and knocks him away with a Flying Shoulder Tackle! With Jotaro on the ropes, Masaru bounces off the ropes and goes to Clothesline him out of the ring, but manages to avoid a Lariat instead before grabbing Jotaro from behind and sets for a German Suplex. Jotaro however manages to stun him with several Back Elbows to the face before he knocks him away and out of the ring with a Discus Elbow Smash!

After leaving the ring, Jotaro picks Masaru up only to get several punches to the gut instead before Masaru pushes him back first onto the ring post! He then goes for an Irish Whip only to get reversed, sending him crashing onto the guardrail instead before Jotaro goes to Clothesline only to get elbow tackled away to the face instead. He then pushes Jotaro onto the ring apron and blasts him with an European Uppercut before picking him up and sets to Suplex him onto the floor. Jotaro however didn't budge before he punches Masaru's ribs several times and sets for a Suplex. Masaru however didn't budge before he ended up Suplexing Jotaro onto the floor instead! Masaru then pulls out a steel chair from under the ring and once Jotaro gets up using the ring apron, Masaru whacks his back with a chair shot before Irish Whipping him onto the Steel Steps!

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7!"

Once Jotaro gets up using the guardrail, Masaru goes to whack him with a chair shot to the face only to get a kick to the gut before Jotaro throws him onto the guardrail and drills him with multiple quick punches with the crowd quickly chanting 'Ora!' for every connected punches until Masaru ended up in a seated position. He then slams Masaru's face onto the steel steps before picking up the chair and throws it straight onto his face!

After entering the ring together, Jotaro lifts Masaru up and goes for a Running Powerslam, but Masaru manages to slip away before lifting Jotaro up and sets for the Attitude Adjustment. Jotaro however manages to slip away before turning Masaru around and goes for a Haymaker, but Masaru avoided it before going to his back, turns Jotaro around, blinds him with an Elbow Smash and throws him shoulder first onto the ring post! He then picks Jotaro up from behind and plants him down with a Belly-to-Back Suplex before pulling out… a steel chain from his pocket!

"Uh oh… Masaru may have found a way for a quick KO here!" Klein pointed as Masaru wraps his fist with the chain.

"Masaru's going for the Knock Out Punch… complete with extra iron for more damage!" Kenichi observed while Masaru waits for Jotaro to get himself up. Once Jotaro gets himself up, Masaru goes to punch him with the chain wrapped fist…

… only to eat the End of Days instead!

"End of Days out of nowhere! Jotaro has saved himself from being knocked out!" Kenichi reacted.

"Both men are now down! Can any of these two get themselves up and avoid losing?" Klein questioned.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8!"

Both men got themselves up on their corners! Jotaro then goes for a running forearm smash on the cornered Masaru only to get punched with the chain wrapped fist instead before Masaru nails Jotaro with a Russian Leg Sweep onto the corner! Masaru then proceeded to drill Jotaro with his multiple quick punches using his chain wrapped firs while chanting 'Ora!' for each punch being connected before picking him up and Suplexes him away from the corner. He then gives Jotaro a You Can't See Me hand taunt before nailing him with a Fist Drop with the same chain wrapped fist!

"Count it now ref!" Masaru ordered.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9!"

Jotaro gets up using the ropes! Once Jotaro turns around, Masaru goes for another punch with the chain wrapped first only to get Arm Dragged onto the ropes instead before Jotaro picks Masaru up from behind and plants him down with a released German Suplex! While a small 'Suplex City!' chant can be heard, Jotaro took out… a Brass Knuckle before equiping it and waits for Masaru to get himself up.

"Masaru already knocked Jotaro down with a fist equipment, and now it's Jotaro's turn to do so!" Kenichi pointed.

Once Masaru get himself up, Jotaro knocks him with a Brass Knuckles equiped punch…

…. But instead of falling down, Masaru punches Jotaro with his chain wrapped punch to the surprise of everyone!

"Masaru didn't fell down! He's still standing despite being hitted by a brass knuckle!" Klein reacted before both men proceeded to wreck each other's faces with their weapon equiped fists…

… until they punched their faces at the same time before collapsing at the same time as well!

"Both men are down! I cannot believe that they treated those punches like it's nothing!" Kenichi reacted.

While the crowd chanted 'They're Hardcore!', the referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 1…."

Both men got themselves up just in the nick of time!

"Their brains may have been wrecked, but their spirit are not! They are still standing and wants to keep on fighting!" Klein observed.

While the crowd chanted 'This is Awesome!' towards both men's durability, Masaru and Jotaro, still dazed after all the hard blows to their heads, looked at each other before decided to remove their weapons form their fists and throws them away.

"Now it's on! Let the match continue with nothing but a closed fist!" Kenichi cheered .

The two traded blows onto each other's faces with the crowd cheering for both men…

… until Masaru suddenly lifts Jotaro up and quickly nails him with the Attitude Adjustment!

"AA out of nowhere! And…" before Klein could even continue…

… Jotaro no sells the AA before catching Masaru and plants him with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex onto the corner!

"Where in the hell did Jotaro get the energy to shrug off the AA?!" Klein questioned.

"This right now is one of the many JoJos in the long Joestar family bloodline. And we all know the Joestars will never ever be defeated that easily!" Kenichi reminded while Jotaro picks Masaru up, Irish Whips him bouncing off the ropes and finishes him off with another End of Days!

"End of Days! Will the second time be the charm?" Kenichi reacted.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10!"

"Yes it is!" Kenichi cheered.

"Here's your winner, Jotaro Kujo!" (Crowd Cheers)

"The Super Rookie has won the war against the Chimeras! Despite being beaten up throughout this entire match, Jotaro still manages to keep himself alive before picking up the win to end his long battle!" Kenichi cheered.

"Both Jotaro and Masaru are as legit as you can think of. I don't think there are anyone in this world who are dumb or brave enough to whack each other's faces with weapon equiped fists over and over again." Klein praised.

After leaving the ring, Jotaro looked at Masaru who were attended by the medics before walking towards him… and offers him a fist bump before Masaru respectfully accepts it!

"Nice showing of respect from these two tough men. Although the Spirit Detectives might now be happy with Masaru's respond to Jotaro's fist bump offer." Klein pointed.

"What matters now is this: This long battle is over, and now both Jotaro and the Chimeras can move on to something else." Kenichi said.

 _ **Backstage Segment #7: Staring the Inaba Investigation Team**_

 _The Inaba Scoobies were asked regarding their pre-show match and what's next for them._

"Surprised that the 3 of us managed to beat 4 guys in a Handicap Match? Of course you should! With the combination of my speed, Kanji's power and the new and improved friend of ours, the Inaba Scoobies are back and better than ever!" Yosuke proclaimed. "Now that we are finished handling those Chimeras who tried to steal Kanji from us, we are now looking for some golds to be held around our wrists. Starting this Wednesday, we will start our quest to gain the Tag Team titles and the… um… what title do you want Yu?" he asked.

"Japanese title." Narukami answered.

"And the Japanese title… Japanese title? You don't want the World Title?" Yosuke questioned.

"Let Daisuke finish his deal with Taiki first. Then I'll go after the World Title. But as for now, I want to dethrone Kirito from the Japanese title. That's it." Narukami replied.

"Whatever you say Yu. And with that, allow me to announce that our chase for the Tag Team and the Japanese titles begin!" Yosuke announced.

"Team HeroKazu, you can thank your lucky stars that you managed to retain your belts earlier in a 4 way match. But when we'll face each other 2 on 2 with no other teams in sight, both of you shall drop your belts to us. And Kirito, if I were you, do not ever underestimate Yu's abilities simply because he has just returned. He will dethrone you, shuts your mouth and destroy your pride for good. That's all from me." Kanji warned.

"You and your fancy mouths."

The Scoobies turned around and encountered the Spirit World Warriors (Akihito Kanbara and Hiroomi Hase).

"You do realize that they are other teams that wants the gold too right? And that includes us." Akihito reminded.

"After what Mirai and my sister Mitsuki did last night, we've decided to stop being incognito and announce that we are chasing after the belts as well. So if I were any of you two, I'll keep an eye on not only us, but also the other teams because at any given time, you will slip and lost your chances at getting the belts. Good luck on your chase though, even if there are huge chances that you won't win the belt anyway, especially with that fragile toad on your team." Hiroomi continued.

"What did you call me? A fragile toad? Maybe I'll get beaten down in the middle of matches, but fragile? You are messing with the wrong team my friend." Yosuke responded.

"Why don't you get lose before I'll knock your teeth out for insulting my partner?" Kanji threatened.

"Whatever you say punk. Whatever you say." Akihito replied before he and Hiroomi leaves the scene.

"The nerve of those rookies… who do they think they are?" Kanji muttered.

"Calm down dude. We'll get them someday. Or maybe this Wednesday." Yosuke replied.

 _ **Match #7: Kirigaya Kazuto vs Negi Springfield vs Sawada Tsunayoshi (AWF Japanese Title Match)**_

…

(Bell Rings)

Kirito immidiately attacks Negi on the corner until Tsuna turns Kirito around and punches him to the face. The two then traded punches until Negi turns Kirito around and knocks him with an European Uppercut before Tsuna grabs Kirito from behind and goes for a Belly-to-Back Suplex. Kirito however manages to land his feet on the mat before quickly leaving the ring while Tsuna chases after him. While Tsuna and Kirito called each other out, Negi from behind goes for a Roll Up Pin!

The referee counts, "1,…" Tsuna kicks out.

Once the two gets up, Tsuna goes for a Clothesline only to get taken down by Negi before Negi puts him on a Fujiwara Armbar until Kirito enters the ring and knocks Negi away with a Running Front Dropkick! Kirito then picks Tsuna up and blasts him with several Knife Edge Chops until he's on the ropes before going for an Irish Whip only to have it reversed instead. Once Kirito bounces off the ropes, Tsuna knocks him down with an Arm Drag and with Kirito on a seated position, Tsuna blasts him with a kick to the back before nailing him with a Neck Snap followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kirito kicks out.

Tsuna picks Kirito up and Irish Whips him onto the corner before going after him only to get kicked away to the face instead. After elbow tackling Negi away to the face, Kirito went to the second rope and knocks Tsuna down with a Springboard Tornado DDT! Once he gets himself up, Kirito avoids a Clothesline by Negi before going for a Crucifix Pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Negi kicks out.

Once the two gets up, Kirito knocks Negi down, grabs his legs and sets for the Walls of Jericho, but Negi manages to kick him away instead. With Kirito on the ropes, Negi goes to Clothesline him out of the ring only to get tripped out of the ring instead before Tsuna ended up Clotheslining him out instead. Tsuna then bounces off the ropes and goes for a Suicide Dive on both Negi and Kirito, but Kirito manages to pull Negi towards the dive while moving away from it, sending Tsuna to crash onto Negi only! Kirito then went to the ring apron and knocks Tsuna down with a Standing Moonsault!

"Kirito's on fire here folks! He's handling both Negi and Tsuna with zero problems!" Klein cheered.

"How's that fatso? Can you do that despite being an online player like me?" Kirito asked to a random fat fan in the crowd.

"I'm not a gamer you idiot!" the fan responded.

Kirito then throws Tsuna back into the ring before heading to the ring apron and nails him with a Slingshot Senton followed by a pin. (1,2,… Tsuna kicks out) He then punches Tsuna's face several times before dragging him away from the ropes and stomps on him several times. He then runs towards the ropes and nails Tsuna with a Lionsault before going for the pin. (1,2,… Tsuna kicks out) Kirito then waits for Tsuna to get up while setting up for the Codebreaker until Negi grabs his leg and tries to pull him out of the ring, but Kirito manages to hold on the ropes and kicked him away instead. Once Kirito turns himself around, Tsuna quickly plants him down with a Samoan Drop!

"Samoan Drop! Tsuna may have brought some time for him to recover here!" Kenichi reacted while Tsuna rolled to the corner and slowly recovers himself.

After Tsuna manages to get himself up on the corner, Kirito goes after him only to get elbow tackled away to the face instead before Tsuna climbs to the top turnbuckle and eats a jumping Uppercut instead! After climbing to the top turnbuckle, Kirito grabs Tsuna and sets for a Super-Plex, but Tsuna manages to stun him with several punches to the ribs instead. The two then traded blows onto each other's faces until Kirito stuns Tsuna with a Headbutt to the face before going for the Super-Plex only to get attacked from behind by Negi instead! Negi then went underneath Kirito…

…. And plants both Kirito and Tsuna with the Tower of Doom!

"Tower of Doom! Down goes everyone!" Kenichi reacted.

"Negi's not finished yet!" Klein pointed as Negi climbs to the top turnbuckle…

… and nails Kirito with a Diving Elbow Drop!

"Diving Elbow Drop! That could stop Kirito's heart!" Kenichi reacted while Negi goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kirito kicks out!

"Might take more than a simple elbow drop to finish off Kirito! This match continues!" Klein reminded before Negi picks Kirito up…

… and puts him on the Jim Breaks Armbar!

"Jim Breaks Armbar! Submission locked in! Kirito has nowhere to go!" Kenichi reacted before the crowd begged for Kirito to tap out.

"Don't tap out Kirito! Do not let yourself being defeated by a child of all people!" Klein begged as Negi continues to apply the submission…

… until Tsuna knocks him away with a Single Leg Running Dropkick!

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank god for Tsuna! He just saved Kirito from tapping out!" Klein reacted in relief.

"It's every man for himself folks, that's why Tsuna stopped Negi from trying to force Kirito to tap out, even if both men are fellow teammates in the Shounen Knights!" Kenichi reacted while the crowd chanted 'This is Awesome!'.

Once the two got themselves up, Tsuna picks Kirito up and throws him onto Negi's gut before he Irish Whips him onto the corner and nails him with a Running High Knee to the face followed by a Corner Bulldog! He then climbs to the top turnbuckle and nails Negi with his own Diving Elbow Drop before going for the pin. (1,2,… Negi kicks out!) "Stay down. I beg in you, stay down!" Tsuna shouted before he lifts Negi up and sets for the GTS, but Negi manages to slip away and once Tsuna turns himself around, Negi knocks him away with a Discus Elbow Smash before putting him on a Sleeper Hold!

"Sleeper Hold locked in! Negi's going for a KO win here!" Kenichi reacted while Negi keeps on applying the hold until Tsuna knocks him away with a Stunner…

… before Kirito goes for a Roll Up Pin!

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Negi kicks out!

Once the two gets up, Negi goes for an elbow smash only to get Kirito avoiding it, causing Negi to hit it onto Tsuna's face instead! Once Negi turns around, Kirito nails him with the Codebreaker before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2, (Tsuna didn't make it in time!) 3!"

"Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Japanese Champion, Kirigaya Kazuto!" (Crowd Boos)

"See right there folks? Kirito just defeated 2 of the Shounen Knights' top aces, one of them were a former world champion! And people are asking why he's the Japanese champion!" Klein cheered.

"Even I have to admit that it was an impressive feat. But remember this. Had Negi didn't accidentally hit Tsuna with the elbow smash, Tsuna could have breaked the pin and let the match continue. Kirito's pretty much lucky that he managed to avoid that elbow." Kenichi reminded.

"You call it lucky, I call that good reaction. That's why he's the champion. He has great reflexes and a great reaction to avoid any moves. Plus it's Tsuna's fault for not avoiding it at the right time. So Congratulations Kirito! You are the king of this show for beating the Shounen Knights aces!" Klein cheered.

 _ **Backstage Segment #8: Staring the Lulim Familia**_

 _We can see the Familia checking on Daisuke before his title match._

"Ready for your match Daisuke?" Chikaru asked.

"Of course I am." Daisuke answered.

"Let me ask that again… are you ready for your match tonight Daisuke? This is an important one." Chikaru asked again.

"I know what's on the line Chikaru, and yes, I'm ready for it. Thanks for asking me twice though." Daisuke answered.

"Just in case, let us accompany you to the ring Daisuke." Takato offered.

"We'll try our best to stop Taiki's friends from running in and ruin the match for you." Tomoki added.

"If you guys want, sure. Make sure you didn't try too hard though. I don't want my family members to injure themselves while trying to defend me." Daisuke advised.

"Got it Daisuke. We'll remember that." Takato replied.

"And let me guess? You want me to stay behind to avoid them from harming me?" Chikaru asked as Daisuke nodded. " I appriciate your concerns Daisuke, but I can handle myself. Let me join you too." She asked.

"Well… alright. Promise me that you'll run if they approached you okay?" Daisuke asked back before Chikaru nodded.

"We'll protect her too Daisuke. We'll promise." Takato promised.

"Thanks guys. I know I can root on you two." Daisuke replied. "Now let's go. Time to shut Taiki and the RR's mouths for good." He called before the Familia leaves the scene.

…

(A video package for Taiki vs Daisuke were not available due to Technical Difficulties. Or in real life, the author have no motivation to make one. :p)

…

 _ **Match #8: Taiki Kudo vs Daisuke Motomiya (AWF World Title Match)**_

…

(Bell Rings)

Taiki and Daisuke circled around the ring until Daisuke goes for a Double Leg Takedown. Taiki however manages to move away before grabbing Daisuke from behind and puts him on a Waist Lock until Daisuke knocks him away with several back elbows to the face. He then goes to bounce off the ropes only to get a knee to the gut instead before Taiki Irish Whips him bouncing off the ropes and sets for a Back Body Drop. Daisuke however manages to knock Taiki away with a Single Knee Facebuster instead before knocking him down with a Clothesline followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Taiki kicks out.

Daisuke picks Taiki up onlt to get his eyes raked instead before slamming his head onto the ropes and chokes him out using the ropes until the referee pulls him away. Taiki then goes to Clothesline him out of the ring only to get Back Body Dropped over the top rope instead and once Taiki landed his feet on the ring apron, the two traded blows onto each other until Daisuke tackles him off the ring apron!

After leaving the ring, Daisuke walked towards Taiki only to get a Drop Toe Hold face first onto the guardrail instead before he grabs Daisuke from behind and slams his face onto the ring post! He then slams Daisuke's face onto the broadcast table before slamming his face onto the ring apron, turns him around and blasts him with several Knife Edge Chops. Daisuke then grabs Taiki's throat and throws him back first onto the ring apron before blasting him with several Knife Edge Chops of his own.

After throwing Taiki back into the ring, Daisuke slides into the ring before Zenjirou and Shinn grabs his legs and tries to pull him out of the ring. While the referee tells them to let Daisuke go, Daisuke manages to kick them away before Taiki, after bouncing off the ropes, kicks Daisuke out of the ring with a Baseball Slide! Taiki then distracts the referee, allowing Zenjirou and Shinn to beat Daisuke down for a while before the two walks away from Daisuke's lying body.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7!"

Daisuke slides himself into the ring only to get stomped by Taiki several times before going for the pin. (1,2,… Daisuke kicks out) Taiki then punches Daisuke's face several times before choking him out until the referee pulls him away. With the referee distracted, Shinn pulls Daisuke out of the ring before throwing him onto the guardrail and nearly onto the commentators!

"Watch it poor man's Kira! You nearly killed me by throwing this buffoon!" Klein shouted.

"The RR are doing a good job so far. They are doing everything they can to put Daisuke's momentum off without the referee's notice." Kenichi said.

The referee counts while Taiki dares him to enter the ring, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! (Daisuke gets himself up) 6! 7! 8!"

Daisuke enters the ring and immidiately traded blows with Taiki until Taiki blinded him with a Thumb to the Eyes before he throws Daisuke onto the ring post! He then lifts Daisuke up and sets for the Roode Bomb, but Daisuke manages to slip away before grabbing Taiki from behind and sets for the Rainmaker, but Taiki manages to stun him with several back elbows to the face instead. Taiki then bounces off the ropes and goes after Daisuke only to get a Spinebuster instead!

"Spinebuster by Daisuke! That might gave him some momentum!" Kenichi reacted while Daisuke's catching his breath and recovers himself on the ropes.

Once the two get themselves up, Daisuke makes a comeback by knocking him with a Clothesline followed by another before he nails Taiki with an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a Discus Elbow Smash! With Taiki on the ropes, Daisuke blasts him with several Knife Edge Chops before Irish Whipping him bouncing off the ropes and sets for a Back Body Drop. Taiki however manages to kick Daisuke away to the face before he goes for a Clothesline, but Daisuke avoids it before nailing him with an Atomic Drop before going for a Roll Up Pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Taiki kicks out.

Once the two gets up, Daisuke nails Taiki with a Flapjack onto the ropes before he kicks Taiki's gut and lifts him up for a Delayed Vertical Suplex and after a few seconds, Daisuke drops him down onto the mat before going for the pin. (1,2,… Taiki kicks out) He then picks Taiki up and sets for the Powerbomb of Courage (Batista Bomb), but Taiki manages to stun him with several punches to the ribs instead before he knocks Daisuke away with a Jawbreaker! With Daisuke on the corner, Taiki drills him with several Battering Rams to the gut before going for an Irish Whip. Daisuke however managed to reverse it and after Taiki bounces off the corner, Daisuke knocks him down with the Spear!

"Spear! Daisuke's one move away from winning the gold!" Kenichi cheered before Daisuke lifts Taiki up and sets for the Powerbomb of Courage…

… but Taiki manages to punch his face several times before knocking him onto the corner with a Hurricanrana!

"Taiki manages to survive! And… what is he doing?" Klein questioned as Taiki crawled to the middle of the ring and called for the referee to check on him, "Ref! I'm injured ref!" The referee goes to check on Taiki…

… only to get Low Blowed instead! With the referee down, Zenjirou and Shinn enters the ring and attacks the cornered Daisuke!

"Taiki has activated the RR's typical tactics: Destroy while the officials are down!" Kenichi observed.

Takato and Tomoki runs into the ring and tries to save Daisuke only to get beaten down as well due to the numbers game.

"Don't bother saving Daisuke guys! One and a half men can't beat three!" Klein laughed while the beatdown continues until….

(Burn in My Light by Mercy Drive Plays)

"Wait a minute! It's Shinji! Shinji Ikari is back!" Kenichi cheered as Shinji, with a chair in hand, charges towards the ring.

After entering the ring, Shinji throws the chair onto Taiki's face before nailing Shinn with the Third Impact (RKO) out of nowhere! Zenjirou goes after Shinji only to taste the Third Impact as well!

"Remember that the RR kicked him out in the most brutal way possible! Now Shinji's seeking revenge!" Klein reminded as Shinji had Taiki being cornered with Taiki begging Shinji to have mercy on him. Once Daisuke cornered Taiki as well…

… Shinji turns Daisuke around and nails him with the Third Impact!

"What the hell?! What is Shinji doing?! Why did he hit that on Daisuke instead of going after Taiki?!" Kenichi questioned while Shinji looks at Daisuke lying body before turning to Taiki…

… and offers him a hand, in which Taiki accepts with a smile.

"Of course… this is all a ruse all along! Taiki has fooled us into thinking that Shinji has been kicked out of the RR!" Klein explained.

"I can't believe it… both men has fooled us all." Kenichi said.

While Shinji leaves the ring, Taiki lifts Daisuke up and nails him with the Roode Bomb before going for the pin.

The already recovered referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"The titles… stays with the RR…" Kenichi said.

"Here's your winner and STILL your AWF World Champion, Taiki Kudo!" (Crowd Boos)

"Man… what Taiki and Shinji did was so suprising to the point that my broadcast partner has lost his mood to commentate…" Klein said. "But anyways, the RR retains and poor Daisuke and his family fails again. At this point, Daisuke may want to give up because he had too many title shots being blown into waste." He continued.

"So close… so close… I can't believe the RR would pull this trick!" Kenichi shouted.

"… my partner's going insane over a swerve… So anyways, that's all from us tonight and for the Broadcast Crew, good night and see you again this Wednesday." Klein finished as the show ends with the RR celebrating their victory with the crowd throwing garbage at them while Team Familia walks out of the arena as sad pandas.

…

Match Results:

(Pre-Show) Inaba Investigation Team (Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi) def. The Chimeras (Seiji Sawamura, Oga Tatsumi, Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara)

Junpei Shibayama def. Takashi Komuro

Takeru Takaishi def. Chris Thorndyke

Ash Ketchum def. Dandy

Alucard def. Beyond the Grave (retains AWF Extreme Title)

Team HeroKazu (Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa) def. Kouji Minamoto/Kouichi Kimura, Aladdin/Alibaba Saluja and Black Lagoon Inc (Rock and Dutch) (retains AWF Tag Team titles)

Jotaro Kujo def. Masaru Daimon

Kirigaya Kazuto def. Negi Springfield and Sawada Tsunayoshi (retains AWF Japanese title)

Taiki Kudo def. Daisuke Motomiya (retains AWF World title)

…

A/N: Well, here you go kids. A Christmas present has been finished!

Phew… do you guys have any idea how tough is it for me to finish this PPV? You're lucky that I managed to overcame the odds and beat Writer's Block, or else I would have updated this chapter after Christmas. And yes, some of the matches are indy paced to the point that you could say that this is a Dragon Gate or PWG PPV. But hey, that's all I could come up inside my head to be translated into a fanfic chapter. :p

Let's see… the Inaba Scoobies are back in action, the Chimeras may be crumbling (or turning faces soon), Alucard claims another victim while setting up a future feud out of nowhere (with Komuro), Chris become an instant Major League player despite losing to Takeru, Junpei's path of rage continues, Jotaro wins the war, Team HeroKazu smartly retains the belts, Black Lagoon Inc blames Kouji and Kouichi for not winning the belts, Ash destroyed Dandy and shows the world that he didn't like to have fun (Maggle!), Kirito retains by beating the Aces of Shounen Knights, Negi accidentally stopped Tsuna from possibilly winning the belt, and the RR pulled a huge surprise with Shinji.

What's going to happen next? Well…. since I'm completely worn out after writing these PPVs, I will NOT update AWF until… let's see… Wrestle Kingdom 9… TNA on POP TV…. Assasination Classroom Season 2…. New Season of Samurai Jack… Early January?

Until then, please review and have a Merry Christmas!


	13. Episodes 9-10

New Year, New Chapter!

BTW, for quicker updates, I've decided to post recaps of 2 weeks of AWF per chapter. And no I will not pull a monthly recap. Even I need some feedback before continuing my plans you know?

On with the show!

...

 _ **Location: Minneapolis, Minnesota. (AXELMANIA IS RUNNING WILD… oh right. Axelmania's no more…. ;_; RIP Axelmania. Much Love HH)**_

 _ **AWF Battleline, June, Week 1**_

…

 _ **In-Ring Promo #1: Starting the Rookie Revolution.**_

…

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, the Rookie Revolution!" (Crowd Boos)

"Folks, I would like to apologize for my overeaction from last night after Taiki and Shinji fooled us all, but my opinions stands tall. The RR, once again, cheated to keep the AWF World title into their gallery." Kenichi said.

"Ever heard of the fact that champions will do anything to keep the title? That's what Taiki did last Sunday. He created a ruse in advance before using it to retain his title. No wonder he's a top official in the ranks of the RR." Klein defended.

…

"Greetings Minnesota!" Taiki called as the crowd boos. "No ladies and gentlemen, this is not a dream. This is reality and reality says, 'I am still the AWF World Champion'!" (Crowd Boos)

"What the matter? Still couldn't get over the fact that I'm still the champ? Or you are angry that I fooled you guys into thinking that I kicked Shinji out of the group? If it was the latter, then you and the rest of the world are the biggest idiots I've ever seen! Do you honestly thought that I would kick Shinji out of the group after one failure after another? Well guess what? We, the Rookie Revolution, are a family, a family that eat together, sleep together, wrestle together and plot bad things together! No matter what happens, our bond will never allow us to kick each other out of the group, and the only way you can leave this group is by resigning yourself on friendly terms, which is something that only one of us (Flit Asuno) had already done last Sunday." He continued before the crowd chanted 'Boring!'.

"Are you bored already? Well that's too bad because I could spend an entire quarter hour talking about how we fooled the world! But whatever, now that…"

 _The RR then were interrupted by the Lulim Familia_

"What do you want Daisuke? I beat you last Sunday!" Taiki questioned.

"You know Taiki, the way you beat me last Sunday proves me right about one thing about you: You're a coward. A coward who can't beat me without having sidekicks to help you out." Daisuke stated as the crowd cheers.

"Me? Coward? Need I remind you that I pinned Tsuna fair and square to win this title! No interference needed!" Taiki reminded.

"Oh right, I also forgot that you are also a coward who can't beat me without having to grab your opponent's tights or having your legs on the ropes. Face it Taiki. Ever since you won the belt, you have never pinned someone fair and square to keep that title around your waist." Daisuke added before the crowd chanted 'Taiki's Coward!'. "And before you accuse me of resorting to petty insults in order to piss you off, let me tell you this: What I just said about you is the truth. You didn't beat Tsuna clean one on one, and you definitely didn't beat me clean one on one." He finished.

"I don't care about winning fair and square Daisuke, because in my eyes, all wins are the same thing, whether I grab people's tights or not. As for you, why don't you and your 'family' book a plane flight to an island and get yourselves stranded there, because you lost to me so many times and you didn't deserve another shot at my title." Taiki responded.

"You want me to get out of your sight and life Taiki? There's one thing you can do, and that is to beat me fair and square. Do that and I won't bug you anymore." Daisuke suggested.

"That's it? That's all it takes if I want to get rid of you for good?" Taiki questioned as Daisuke nodded. "You sure are dead serious at trying to dethrone me Daisuke, I applaud you for that. Very well, I accept. I beat you fair and square, you are gone from my sight." He responded.

"Guys? Can you hear me guys?"

GM Nazirul appeared on the Titantron.

"I'm sorry for interupting you two, but I got something to say regarding both of you and your friends. Other than the stipulation that Daisuke cannot face Taiki again if he loses, I've decided to let you guys to add another stipulation… under one condition. Starting tonight, there will be a Best of 3 Series in which the Rookie Revolution takes on the Lulim Famila, in singles matches! The first team that gets 2 points are allowed to add a stipulation to the World Title Match. So to all teammates of Daisuke and Taiki's, good luck at helping your leader out!" Nazirul announced.

"Looks like everyone will be involved in the lead up to the title match! Both teams shall earn points for their leaders!" Kenichi said.

"But there's one problem I noticed: Daisuke only had 2 partners. Unless Takato and Tomoki could score 2 points in a row, Daisuke better find a new member just in case of a tiebreaker." Klein pointed.

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura**_

 _The two brothers were asked regarding last Sunday's match._

"We tried, but not hard enough, especially in a match where more than 2 teams are in the ring at the same time. As of right now, we are not focused on Team HeroKazu. Instead, we are focusing on a team known as the Black Lagoon Inc. What Rock and Dutch did after the match pretty much shows you that they are not happy with us for not letting them to win the Tag Team titles. So tonight, it's going to be us against them inside that ring. And unlike last Sunday, Kouji and I will give them a fight and will not fall that easily. That's all I could say." Kouichi answered before he and Kouji leaves the scene.

 _ **Match #1: Takeru Takaishi vs Ash Ketchum**_

 _Commentary noted that this match were booked after their backstage confrontation last Sunday._

 _(Fast Forward to the finish…)_

After nailing Ash with the Twisted Hope (Twist of Fate), Takeru climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for the Diving Hope (Swanton Bomb)…

… until the lights went off! Once the lights returned to normal…

… Alucard appeared in front of him! With the referee mysteriously knocked out, Alucard grabbed Takeru's throat before pushing him off and crashing onto the floor!

"Alucard still remembers that Takeru's still alive, breathing and wants the Extreme Title back! I won't question him for attacking Takeru like that!" Klein reminded.

After leaving the ring, Alucard throws Takeru back into the ring and once Takeru got himself up, Ash finishes him off with a Spear before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Ash Ketchum!" (Crowd Boos)

"Looks like the statement that were made during Anime Mania II still applies: Pokemon stands tall while Digimon fell flat on their asses." Klein said.

"Alucard's push onto the floor is pretty much a taste of what's Takeru going to get come the next time they are in the ring together. But knowing Takeru's experinces, I'm pretty sure that push only gave him a minor damage." Kenichi said.

…

 _Simon the Digger can be seen walking towards the ring backstage, ready to make his return._

(Commercial Break)

…

 _ **Match #2: Simon the Digger vs Ichika Orimura**_

 _Squash Match. Welcome back Simon!_

After getting a mic, Simon listens to the 'You Still Got It!' chants from the crowd before saying, "Of course I still got it, Who The Hell Do You Think I Am?!" (Crowd Cheers) "Okay, it's good to be back after disseapearing for a while. Jotaro, congratulations on beating Masaru during your war with him. I'm sorry for being disposed easily but hey, right now I'm fresh and better than ever! On to my business, now that I'm back, I want to become a champion again! Which champion? Let's see… what championships should I go after?" he teased. "I got it! How about I go after the World Title and dethrone Taiki, just like what I did at Anime Mania II?" Simon suggested as the crowd cheers. "Very well, now I…"

 _Simon then were interrupted by Kirito, Haruyuki and the SOS Brigade._

"You're quite suicidal don't you Simon? You got concussions these days and yet here you are still competing in the ring. I'll tell you this: How about you hang up your boots and retire before you ended up killing yourself 3 years later? Because right now, this place is doing fine without your presence?" Kirito disrespectfully suggested as the crowd boos.

"So you're one of those up and comers in this company eh? Well let me tell you something Kirito: It's going to take more than concussions to force me to hang my boots!" Simon said as the crowd boos. "As for you, you sure have the balls to tell me to retire, although I'm pretty sure you didn't have the balls to challenge me to a match and beat me 1-2-3 for the win." He joked as the crowd cheers.

"Pretty funny Simon, but let me remind you of something: I'm the AWF Japanese Champion for months now while you're nothing more than a disposable side character during the Jotaro vs Masaru war." He reminded. "Using that fact, you're a joke compared to me." He added.

"You think I'm a joke Kirito? How about I'll show you whether I'm a joke or not?" Simon dared as the crowd chanted 'Yes!'.

"You know what Simon? Sure, show me that you're not a joke. But before that…."

Kirito's crew ambushes Simon and beats him down!

"Man what a joke Kirito is! Instead of facing Simon one on one, he had his buddies beating Simon down together!" Kenichi observed.

"Kirito's smart! He's not going to waste his time on a pointless fight against someone like Simon! He'll rather save his energy for big matches!" Klein defended as the beatdown continues…

…. Until the Inaba Investigation Team runs in for the save!

"Thank God for the Scoobies! They are finally here to face the Online Brigade!" Kenichi cheered.

While Kirito, Kyon and Itsuki retreated, Haruyuki goes after them only to get a Chair Shot to the gut by Kanji before Yosuke plants him down with a DDT! While Yosuke and Kanji blocks the heels from saving Haruyuki, Yu waits for Haru to get himself up and once he does, Yu goes for the Boma Ye, but Haru manages to move away and rolls himself out of the ring to avoid it.

"Remember that Narukami wants Kirito's belt last Sunday. Pretty sure that's why they are saving Simon!" Kenichi reminded while Yu checked on Simon while Yosuke and Kanji argued with the heels.

"Simon and Narukami… doesn't matter though. If Kirito can beat Negi and Tsuna last Sunday, pretty sure he can beat both Narukami and Simon as well." Klein confidently stated.

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring Sawada Tsunayoshi and Negi Springfield.**_

 _Tsuna can be seen being frustuated inside a locker room before someone knocks the door._

"Tsuna? Are you in there?" Negi called.

"Just… get in here…." Tsuna replied before Negi enters the room and walked towards him.

"What are you doing in this room Tsuna? Me and the others have been waiting for you inside our room." Negi questioned as Tsuna shrugged. "You're not happy that you didn't win the Japanese Title right?" he guessed at Tsuna nodded. "And you are blaming me for missing my elbow smash at the end, leading up to the defeat?" he guessed again as Tsuna nodded. "Listen Tsuna, I'm sorry for screwing you out of the title. Besides, I didn't mean to screw you anyway. Kirito dodged my elbow and it led me to hitting you instead. And if I could, I'll go back in time and stop myself from accidentally hitting you. So please understand and forgive me Tsuna. I'm sorry…" he apologized.

"You're sorry?" Tsuna asked as Negi nodded. "… sorry accepted Negi." He responded.

"Thank you Tsuna. Now let's go. The others are waiting for you." Negi called.

"Sorry…." Tsuna muttered.

"Pardon?" Negi asked.

"Sorry…. Not sorry!" Tsuna shouted before he kicks Negi's balls and throws him onto the wall! "I thought you were my friend! A friend who would never screw his friend from a title!" he shouted before he picks up the chair and whacks Negi with multiple Chair Shots before putting him on an Anaconda Vice until Negi passes out. He then looked at Negi's KO'ed body before leaving the room.

 _ **Match #3: Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura vs Black Lagoon Inc (Rock and Dutch)**_

…

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, both from…"

Before the announcement could be continued, Dutch and Rock attacks Kouji and Kouichi from behind!

"Oh come on! Can't you two just move on and go after Team HeroKazu instead of Kouji and Kouichi?!" Kenichi complainted while the heels beats the faces down before Dutch picks Kouji up and throws him off the stage!

"Kouji has been thrown out like garbage! Kouichi's all alone!" Klein pointed.

Rock picks Kouichi up only to have Kouichi fighting back with several strikes until Dutch stops him with a knee to the gut. After several knees to the gut, Dutch lifts Kouichi up and Powerbombs him onto the ramp!

"Powerbomb onto the ramp! Now the two must throw Kouichi back into the ring as soon as possible for a quick 3 count!" Klein reacted while Dutch lifts Kouichi up on his shoulder and walks towards the ring alongside Rock. After Dutch throws Kouichi back into the ring, Rock goes for the pin.

(Bell Rings)

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kouichi kicks out!

"Kouichi kicks out! Looks like Black Lagoon Inc might need more than that to put Kouichi down!" Kenichi reacted.

After picking Kouichi up, Rock stuns him with several punches to the face before bouncing off the ropes and goes for the Clothesline from Hell. Kouichi however dodges it before hopping on Rock's back and puts him on a Sleeper Hold until Rock manages to run backwards and crashes Kouichi back first onto the corner! After Irish Whipping Kouichi onto the other corner, Rock goes after him only to get kicked away to the face instead and after nailing Dutch with several back elbows, Kouichi goes after Rock only to get a Flapjack instead!

"Without Kouji at the corner, none of Kouichi's comebacks meant anything right now." Klein observed.

After tagging to Dutch, Rock pulls Kouichi towards the corner before the two proceeded to beat him down. The two then picks Kouichi up and pushes him onto the corner which leads to Dutch drilling him with several huge Corner Clotheslines until he's sitting on the corner before Dutch Foot Chokes him until the referee pulls him away. With Kouji slowly walking towards the ring, Dutch proceeded to lift Rock up on a Gorilla Press before he throws him out of the ring and crashing onto Kouji!

"Good God these two are dominating the living hell out of those two brothers!" Klein observed.

"Yeah… only because of their sneak attack before the bell rings!" Kenichi reminded.

While Rock goes to beat Kouji down, Dutch picks Kouichi up and throws him back first onto the ring apron! After entering the ring together, Dutch lifts Kouichi up and goes for a Running Powerslam, but Kouichi manages to slip away instead before retreating to the corner. Dutch charges after Kouichi only to have Kouichi moving out of the way, sending Dutch to crash onto the corner instead. Kouichi then fights back by blasting Dutch with several kicks to the chest until Dutch grabs his throat, throws him onto the corner and drills him with multiple huge forearms to the face until Kouichi seemingly knocked out!

"… remind me to avoid using the N Word towards Dutch… I don't want to meet the same fate as Kouichi's there." Klein said before Dutch lifts Kouichi up and nails him with the Dominator before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, Black Lagoon Inc!" (Crowd Boos)

"Before you claim this to be a curbstomp in their favor, let me remind you that those two ATTACKED both brothers BEFORE THE MATCH! Of course they won this match!" Kenichi reminded.

"Like it matter though. As least the Wolves are extent while the Black Lagoon can go after something worth more than wolf furs." Klein said.

 _ **Backstage Segment #3: Staring Simon and the Inaba Scoobies.**_

"Thanks for saving me earlier guys. I appriciate it." Simon thanked.

"No problem Simon. After all, our friend here has a score to settle with Kirito." Yosuke replied.

"Really? Since when did he hate Kirito?" Simon asked.

"I don't hate him. I just want to dethrone him." Yu answered.

"I see. Well guess what? So am I which means… you and I in a No 1 Contenders Match coming soon?" Simon guessed as Yu nods.

"You sure that you can face Simon dude? That guy is a submission speciallist while you are still new with the new and improved look that Rise gave to you." Kanji questioned.

"I'll be fine. I did say that I want to face Kirito right?" Yu reminded.

"Uh… yeah… whatever floats your head dude." Yosuke and Kanji replied.

"Very well then. Make the best man win and move on to face Kirito?" Simon asked as he offered a handshake.

"Sure thing." Yu answered before accepting the handshake. All 4 of them then saw medics rushing to a scene.

"What in the world is going on right now?" Yosuke questioned before all of them followed the medics.

…

The scene then shows the Shounen Knights checking on Negi's condition.

"You okay Negi? Please don't leave us!" Natsu begged.

"Dude, he's only KO'ed! He's not going to die yet… or at least until he married every one of his students." Recca joked.

"Very funny Recca, but this is no time for jokes." Edward responded before the medics finally arrived. "Come on Al, let's help the medics out." He called as the Elrics helped the medics to put Negi on a stretcher before accompanying him to the ambulance.

"Guys… who could have done this to Negi?" Gon asked.

"And here's another question: Where's Tsuna?" Recca asked.

"How… how should I know? I'm not an omnipresent being you know?" Natsu answered.

"You guys got attacked?"

Simon and the Scoobies appeared on the scene.

"Only Negi got attacked though. As for the rest of us, we are fine." Recca replied.

"By the way… where is your leader? What his name again? Tuna Fish or something?" Kanji asked.

"Tsuna, and we have no idea. Ever since last Sunday he didn't even contact us." Natsu answered.

"Say ain't you guys investigators?" Gon asked.

"Why yes! Yes we are! We are called the Inaba Investigation Team for a reason!" Yosuke answered.

"Except me. I'm not from your hometown and I'm more of a driller than a detective." Simon reminded.

"Okay then… who would you ask that question little guy?" Yosuke asked.

"Can you guys investigate on where Tsuna is? Please?" Gon requested.

"You know kid, we would love to help you out. But as for right now, we are busy with our own business." Kanji responded.

"And that business involved Team HeroKazu and Kirito's clusterfuck alliance?" Recca guessed.

"That, and the Japanese and the Tag Team titles." Yu added.

"Correct. Sorry for not being able to help you guys." Yosuke apologized.

"It's alright. And speaking on which, can we get a shot at the titles once you won them?" Recca asked.

"We'll take all challengers." Yu answered.

"Do you have to answer that question first Yu? Let us think about that first." Yosuke questioned.

"Sorry." Yu apologized. "Anyways, we'll be off for now. Hopefully we'll cross paths again and hopefully all of us are doing well in the future. See ya and good luck on finding Tsuna." He continued.

"See ya. And good luck on getting the belts you guys! And remember, we'll be your first challengers once you won those golds!" Natsu reminded as Simon and the Scoobies leaves the scene.

"I can't believe that we are talking about title shots while Negi are heading to the hospital bed…. Come on guys. Let's follow the Elrics." Recca called as the Knights leaves the scene.

 _ **Match #4: Junpei Shibayama vs ?**_

(Where Are You From? by Yonosuke Kitamura Plays)

A man in a brown Captain New Japan like Superhero outfit appeared on stage, greeting fans before running down the ramp and towards the ring.

"And his opponent, making his debut, Captain AWF!"

"Well what do you know? Looks like AWF has their own Superhero, just like the likes of Captain New Japan!" Kenichi cheered.

"Too bad he's gonna die though. Because his first opponent is the last person you want to face…" Klein said.

(Bell Rings)

Junpei immidiately goes after Captain only to have Captain moving out of the way, sending Junpei crashing onto the corner instead. Captain then drills Junpei's gut with multiple quick punches, but Junpei didn't sell it one bit before he easily shoved Captain away and knocks him down with a running shoulder tackle! Junpei then picks Captain up only to get several punches to the gut followed by several punches to the face before he bounces off the ropes and goes for a Running Crossbody. Junpei however manages to catch him before planting him with the Bettle Slam (World's Strongest Slam) followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Junpei Shibayama!"

"Thanks for joining this company Captain. Too bad the only reward we could give for being here is getting destroyed by Junpei." Klein joked.

While Captain rolled himself out of the ring, Junpei gets himself a mic.

"I defeated all 3 AWF Veterans during the Road to Anime Rumble, I defeated Eren Jeager at Anime Mania, I destroyed everyone in sight before last Sunday's PPV and I defeated Takashi last Sunday! I'm sick of waiting and destroying geeks running around left and right! I want a world title shot and I won't leave this ring until I'll get one! Kudo! Come on out and give me a shot at your title! Forget Daisuke! Face me or I'll hunt your ass down on my own! I…"

(Invasion by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Wait a minute… who could that be?" Klein questioned until…

 **Eren Jeager** appeared on the stage, to the loud cheers from the crowd!

"It's Eren! Eren's back!" Kenichi cheered.

"The last time we saw Eren was at Anime Mania, in which Junpei destroyed his ass! Now he's back and going to confront the same man who defeated him!" Klein reminded.

After entering the ring, Eren and Junpei confronted each other with the crowd begging them to fight until Junpei shoves Eren away and tells him, "Get lost! I already beat you! Get lost!" Eren then responded by knocking Junpei down with a Double Leg Takedown!

"Eren's not going anywhere folks! He's here and unloading on Junpei!" Kenichi pointed.

"And now these two beasts are beating the hell out of each other, and the crowd loves it!" Klein observed before the officials tries to break them up, causing the crowd to boo.

"Thank God. Had the officials weren't here, those two could have destroyed the arena." Kenichi said in relief.

"Trying to confine 2 monsters? What could possiblly go wrong?" Klein joked before Eren and Junpei breaks through the officials and brawled against each other again until the officials stops them by piling up on them.

"Should we pile up on those two and help the officials?" Kenichi asked.

"If you want to die, sure. But not me, I want to live for another week!" Klein answered.

After a while, the officials manages to break them up… until them managed to break free and killed the officials anyway.

"We might need bigger officials to restrain these two!" Klein pointed while Eren and Junpei resumed fighting until…

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Both of you stop!"

GM Nazirul appeared on the stage with a pair of polices with tasers.

"Both of you, stop brawling before I'll ask these cops to stun you alive!" he ordered before the two finally stopped. "Eren, welcome back and I see that you want Junpei's head right off the bat. So at the next PPV, you and Junpei shall slaughter each other… in a Texas Death Match!" he announced as the crowd cheers. "But for now, I'm going to make a restraining order for both of you! If you touch each other for the next 4 weeks, you are banned from any title shots! Got it?!" he warned before Eren and Junpei looked at each other… and leaves by entering the crowd.

"Now that's a good way to restrain both men before their encounter. Although I have a feeling that our next PPV shall have more wreckages than a NASCAR race!" Klein reaction.

"Texas Death Match… I doubt that any of these two men would get pinned for the 3 count before lying down for 10 seconds for the lose…" Kenichi said.

…

 _A split screen shows the Lulim Familia discussing their plans before tonight's main event._

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _Commentators announced that next week's Main Event will be Alucard vs Takeru for the Extreme Title. They also announced an 8 Man Tag Match with Kirito, Haruyuki, Kyon and Itsuki vs Simon, Yu, Yosuke and Kanji._

 _ **Backstage Segment #4: Staring Captain AWF.**_

 _Captain AWF were asked regarding his debut._

"Well, that was not a good debut for me. Either AWF has the toughest opponents I've ever seen or I had the misfortune to face an angry fatass of all people. But never fear citizens, because the next time you saw me, I will earn a victory for the people who believes in heroes!" Captain promised before laughing like an idiot hero…

… until Arashi Mikami walked into the scene.

"A Superhero right in front of my pair of eyes? Get the hell out of here. This place is too tough for wannabes like you." Arashi insulted.

"Too tough for me? That's outright ridiculous! I have you know that I stepped on a lego during my trip to this arena and I only cried for 10 minutes!" Captain stated as Arashi were stunned by the Captain's idiotic statement.

"… tell you what, how about next week, I'll kick and boot your miserable ass out of this company?" Arashi suggested.

"Bring in on tough guy! Bring it on! The Captain fears no one! Till next week, off to the skies I go!" Captain responded before he leaves the scene while pretending to be flying.

"You know who that goof is?" Arashi asked to his manager Yuko Sagiri.

"No idea." Yuko answered. "And by the way, let me talk for you next time." She reminded.

"I won't let you waste your voice on a goof like him Yuko. Now come on, let's go." Arashi called as he and Yuko leaves the scene.

 _ **Match #5: Takato Matsuda vs Shinji Ikari**_

(Bell Rings)

Takato and Shinji circles around the ring before Takato goes for a Double Leg Takedown only to have Shinji moving out of the way before grabbing Takato from behind and puts him on a Waist Lock. After stunning Shinji with several back elbows to the face, Takato bounces off the ropes and leaps through Shinji who's on a crawling position before Shinji gets himself up and goes for a Scoop Slam. Takato however manages to avoid it by using the ropes to stop his movement before he trips Shinji out of the ring, bounces off the ropes and knocks him back first onto the broadcast table with a Baseball Slide!

"We got a VIP Access to see Shinji's back up close and personal. Meanwhile Takato is on a roll." Klein said while Takato bounces off the ropes and sets for a Suicide Dive…

… only to have Shinn blocking his way by standing on the ring apron! While the referee were distracted by Shinn, Zenjirou enters the ring and goes to attack Takato…

… only to get taken down before Takato puts him on the Goggle Lock (LeBell Lock)!

"Goggle Lock! Takato manages to counter Zenjirou's sneak attack!" Kenichi reacted.

Takato continues to apply pressure on the hold until the referee told him to let Zenjirou go. While Zenjirou rolled himself out of the ring, Shinji enters the ring and goes for a Clothesline on Takato, but Takato manages to avoid it before blasting him with several Knife Edge Chops until both of them are on the corner. He then goes for an Irish Whip only to have Shinji reversing it, sending Takato crashing onto the corner instead. Shinji then charges towards Takato only to get kicked away to the face before Takato went to the second rope and goes for a Springboard Crossbody. Shinji however manages to catch Takato before nailing him with a Single Knee Backbreaker, turns around and then throws him onto the corner with a Fallaway Slam!

"Takato may got an early advantage, but it's all over as it is now Shinji's turn to shine. He's going to show everyone why Taiki would keep him despite messing up during missions." Klein said while Shinji dragged Takato away from the corner and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Takato kicks out.

Shinji picks Takato up and pushes him back first onto the corner before drilling him with several Battering Rams to the gut followed by an European Uppercut! After Irish Whipping Takato crashing onto the corner, Shinji nails him with a Corner Clothesline and after putting him on a seated position with a Hip Toss, Shinji quickly nails him with a Neck Snap before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Takato kicks out.

After placing Takato's head on the ropes, Shinji proceeded to choke him out until the referee pulls him away. He then picks Takato up from behind and goes for a Belly-to-Back Suplex, but Takato manages to land his legs on the mat instead before he goes to bounce off the ropes. Shinji then lays himself on a crawling position and instead of leaping through him, Takato manages to knock him away with a running kick to the ribs instead before bouncing off the ropes and kicks Shinji out of the ring with a Baseball Slide!

"Takato took advantage of Shinji's mistake, and now he's turning things around!" Kenichi pointed as Takato goes to bounce off the ropes…

… only to have his leg grabbed by Shinn instead! While the ref and Takato were distracted, Zenjirou enters the ring and once Takato turns himself around, Zenjirou goes to attack him only to get Back Body Dropped out of the ring and get himself caught by Shinn instead! Once Shinji enters the ring, Takato goes for a Lariat only to get a Scoop Slam instead before Shinji goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Takato kicks out.

Shinji picks Takato up and slams him face first onto the corner before turning him around and drills him with several Battering Rams to the gut followed by an European Uppercut. After placing Takato on the top turnbuckle, Shinji nails him with an Uppercut before grabbing his head and plants him down with an Elevated DDT! After dragging Takato to the middle of the ring and turns him around, Shinji goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Takato kicks out.

"Takato may had survived that, but he's going to survive what's coming for him." Klein observed as Shinji sets himself up for the Third Impact (RKO).

Once Takato got himself up and turned himself around, Shinji goes for the Third Impact only to get pushed away instead. After turning himself around, Shinji catches a kick by Takato only to eat an Enzuigiri instead before Takato follows it up with a Rolling Suplex! He then gets both Shinji and himself up and sets for another Rolling Suplex, but Shinji manages to punch Takato's ribs several times before knocking him away with an Uppercut! Shinji then goes for a punch only to have Takato catching it before Takato punches him several times until he's on the ropes. He then goes for an Irish Whip only to get reversed by Shinji instead and after bouncing off the ropes, Takato knocks Shinji with a Running Front Dropkick! While Shinji rolled himself out of the ring, Takato knocks both Zenjirou and Shinn away with a Baseball Slide before he nails Shinji with a Suicide Dive!

"Suicide Dive finally connected! Takato is now on a roll!" Kenichi reacted.

Takato picks Shinji up and pushes him crashing onto the guardrail before blasting him with several kicks to the chest and throws him back into the ring. He then climbs to the top turnbuckle and nails Shinji with a Diving Headbutt before going for the pin. (1,2,… Shinji kicks out) Takato picks Shinji up only to get his eyes raked before pushing him shoulder first onto the ring post! He then picks Takato up from behind, turns him around and nails him with the Third Impact before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Shinji Ikari!" (Crowd Boos)

"Takato tried his best. Heck, he even had one or two good comebacks throughout the entire match. But in the end, he wasn't able to beat Shinji." Kenichi said.

"Shows you why Taiki would keep him despite his tendecy to screw things up. And thanks to Shinji, the RR are now leading 1-0. And next week, poor Tomoki has a huge shoe to fill as he takes on Zenjirou or Shinn." Klein continued.

"Next week is do or die time for Tomoki. If he fail to win, Taiki gets to name the stipulation for his title match against Daisuke at the next PPV. And knowing Daisuke, he could make the dumbest stipulation possible all in order to keep Daisuke away from winning the title." Kenichi reminded.

…

Match Results:

Ash Ketchum def. Takeru Takaishi

Simon the Digger def. Ichika Orimura

Black Lagoon Inc def. Kouji and Kouichi

Junpei Shibayama def. Captain AWF

Shinji Ikari def. Takato Matsuda

…

Welp, if Tomoki loses, Daisuke is screwed as Taiki could any stipulations that he wants. Tsuna's attack on Negi may had put an end to the Shounen Knights as the group is now operating without a leader. Ash wins, Takeru got screwed, Simon has returned, Online Brigade shall do battle against the Inaba Scoobies, Black Lagoon demolished Kouji and Kouichi, and EREN RETURNS! SIE SIND DAS ESSEN… I forgot what's the next line! XP

On to the girls shall we?

…

 _ **AWF Freedom, Week 1**_

…

 _ **In-Ring Promo #1: Staring the Rookie Revolution**_

(It's a New Day by Adelitas Way Plays)

Ruki and Asuka appeared on the stage, along with their newest mystery recruit who's donning a black devil mask.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, the Rookie Revolution!" (Crowd Boos)

"I felt like we are in a loop folks, because yesterday the RR started this show by talking, and now tonight the RR's starting the show by talking as well!" Kenichi stated.

"While Taiki bragged about him retaining the belt and fooling everyone into thinking that Shinji's out for good, I'm pretty sure Ruki's about to brag about this new member of the branch." Klein guessed

…

"Why are you idiots booing us? You guys should be happy as you'll get to see us, the Rookie Revolution, first for 2 days in a row!" Asuka questioned as the crowd continues to boo.

"Before I start, I would like to congratulate our male counterparts for their recent success. Now then, as for us girls, we didn't win a title, but we will soon after I introduce you people to our newest recruit." Ruki said before the masked recruit went on her knees and bowed to Ruki. "See that folks, she's bowing down to me, the Digimon Queen!" she pointed before she helps the recruit in getting herself up before the recruit kisses Ruki's hand. "How sweet of you for kissing my hand newbie. Looks like you'll be with us for a very long time." She responded. "As for her name… come to think of it, I didn't come up with a name yet. Any suggestions Asuka?" she asked.

"Black Mask? Dark Mask? Black Devil?" Asuka suggested.

"Well, the third one could work." Ruki replied before turning to the recruit. "Starting this day, you, my faithful recruit, shall be known as the Black Devil!" she announced.

"Now, with our new loyal disciple on our side, and of course already gotten Nanoha out of the picture, we've decided to go after the titles again! And which title are we going for? Easy, the title that I used to held on my waists, the AWF Womens Championship! Hikari, you may have defeated us, but now we are back and improved! So at the next PPV, it's going to be…"

(Smoke and Mirrors by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Woah woah woah woah woah, time out!"

The Statues of Liberty (Selena Richardson, Paulina and Star) appeared on the stage.

"Do you happen to be the Comedy Queen as well Ruki? I mean the RR are back and improved? Newsflash redhead, adding one loli disciple does NOT improve your stinking group at all!" Paulina reminded.

"You got a long way to go before you cold even think of challenging Hikari for the title again! As for the 3 of us, we are more than worthy to face her, thanks to our recent wins as of late." Star continued.

"All three of you are worthy? Huh… didn't know that I could get another shot at Hikari by defeating 3 pink haired girls. (Makie, Sora and Morgiana. Granted, Sora's a bit purple-ish, but still…)" Asuka said.

"And said girls happened to have no credibility compared to us, the Rookie Revolution." Ruki added.

"Very well then… how about… we beat a credible team to get a shot at Hikari's title?" Selena suggested.

"That's a great idea Selena!" Star replied.

"But what team is credible enough for us to beat?" Paulina asked.

"Let's see… hmmm… how about… the 'Two And a Half Girls' group right there!" Selena suggested while pointing at the RR.

"You three want to fight us? Very well then, let's bring it on!" Asuka responded before she and Ruki dared the non anime trio to enter the ring. As the trio heads to the ring…

"Not so fast you girls, not so fast!"

GM Nazirul appeared on the Titantron.

"Save your energy girls because all of you will be competing in a 6 Person Tag Team Match later on tonight! And the winners of that match… let's see, what prize for I give to you girls? Hmm…. I know! The winners of that match are able to challenge Hikari for the Womens Title… in a Gauntlet Match!" Nazirul announced as the crowd cheers/boos.

"How that's a hell of a prize Nazirul just announced! If the RR wins, Hikari must face Black Devil, Asuka and Ruki in one straight match, thus giving Hikari a hell of a challenge!" Klein cheered.

"And if the Statues of Liberty win, any one of those girls could make history as the first ever non-anime character to hold an AWF Title." Kenichi reminded.

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring the Spirit World Warriors**_

 _Mirai Kuriyama and Mitsuki Nase were asked regarding their victory last Sunday._

"Were everyone surprised that we won the match instead of the HOTD, Flare Railguns or the Shoujo Stars? If they are, then congratulations! Those people are idiots for thinking that we'll be the first team eliminated during last Saturday's match due to that that our show sucks." Mitsuki said.

"Now that we have showed everyone what we actually are capable of, we would like to take ourselves to the next level. Tonight, Mitsuki and I are challenging the team that nearly won the Tag Team titles last Saturday, Mikasa and Ryuko. Call us suicidal, but after last Saturday's result, don't ever, I repeat ever, underestimate us or expecting us to get easily demolished. That's all from us." Mirai finished before she and Mitsuki leaves the scene.

 _ **In-Ring Promo #2: Staring Revy**_

 _Revy brags about her successful title defense as usual before calling out anyone backstage to face her. If she loses, the winner becomes her next challenger for the Divas Title._

 _ **Match #1: Revy vs ?**_

(P4 Arena's Spirited Girl Plays)

"And her opponent, from Inaba, Japan, Labrys!"

"Well what do you know folks? Persona 4 Arena has arrived to AWF!" Kenichi cheered.

"Labrys, alongside Selena Richardson and Black Label Organization, are 1 of the 5 AWF picks of the Fiction Wrestling Draft. Unfortunately for her, Labrys shall meet the same fate as that fool Captain AWF as she will get destroyed by Revy." Klein explained.

 _Indeed she will Klein… indeed she will…_

 _At least she lasted 5 times longer than the Captain though. :p_

 _Post Match, Revy proceeded to beat Labrys down until Morgiana Fanalis runs in for the save._

 _..._

 _Black Label Organization can be seen heading to the ring._

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring Labrys and Morgiana Fanalis**_

 _Labrys thanked Morgiana for saving her before the commercials. Morgiana then stated that she will challenge Revy next._

 _Labrys then walks around the backstage area until Star-Lina Double Superkicks her out of nowhere!_

"Oops! Sorry Robo Girl! We were just warming up for our match tonight!" Paulina sarcastically apologized.

"Quick, someone call the ambulance! Or better yet, call the Weenie Hut General! She just got a boo-boo on her face!" Star joked.

"Welcome to AWF Robo Girl. Hope you enjoyed that kick, because in the near future, you'll eat more than that." Selena welcomed before the Statues of Liberty leaves Labrys lying on the floor.

"You alright?" a familiar female voice can be heard trying to help Labrys out.

 _ **Match #2: Black Label Organization vs … Girls Dead Monster?**_

 _Yes folks, Angel Beats are here… jobbing to Triage X… (hashtag Fire Nazirul) (hashtag Cancel AWF Network)_

 _Post Match, the Black Label Org called for a tougher challenge before they continued to destroy Girls Dead Monster…_

… _until Makie Sasaki, Sora Nagino, Tohru Honda and Haruhi Fujioka runs in for the save._

" _You want a challenge? Very well, we'll give you one! Happy?" Sora responded._

 _ **Backstage Segment #3: Staring Hikari Yagami**_

 _Hikari were asked regarding her match last Saturday._

"Well, I got a few things to say. Misaka, you gave me a good fight, but unfortunately, what you gave in that match isn't enough to put me down. But still, try again next time… if you and your friends survived the wrath of the HOTD of course."

 _She then were asked regarding the main event_

"Defending my title in a Gauntlet Match… ouch. Nazirul just gave me a hell of a challenge there… still, a Gauntlet Match is something that I've not been into for… I can't even remember the last time I'm in a Gauntlet Match. So to both teams, good luck tonight because I'll be watching all of you girls. And before I finish talking, I have something to say. Izumi Orimoto, the last time you and I are together, you ditched me and let me getting destroyed by the Flare Railguns. So next week, I want you to face me one on one and talk about this. That's all."

 _ **Match #3: Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi vs Mirai Kuriyama and Mitsuki Nase**_

(Bell Rings)

Mirai immidiately goes after Mikasa and drills her with several punches to the face until Mikasa pushes Mirai away before Mikasa nails Mirai with a Free Fall Drop! She then picks Mirai up, slams her onto the corner and drills her with several Battering Rams until she's sitting on the corner before tagging herself to Ryuko. After Ryuko stomps on Mirai several times with the crowd shouting 'Yah!' for every connected stomp, she then turns around and catches a punch by Mitsuki before kicking her to the gut, slams her onto the corner and drills her with several quick Boxing Jabs to the gut until she's sitting on the corner as well.

With both SSW girls sitting on the corner, Ryuko proceeded to stomp on them several times with the crowd shouting 'Yah!' for every connected stomp before running to the other corner and drills both girls with a Baseball Slide! After receiving the tag from Ryuko, Mikasa picks both girls up and plants them down with a Double Suplex before tagging herself back to Ryuko. After climbing to the top turnbuckle and once the SSW girls got themselves up, Ryuko knocks them back down with a Missile Dropkick before pinning Mirai while Mitsuki rolls out of the ring.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Mirai kicks out.

"Mikasa and Ryuko are dominating early, and now they might be going for an early finish here." Kenichi pointed.

After tagging herself to Mikasa, Ryuko lifts Mirai up and goes for a Running Powerbomb onto the corner, but Mirai manages to send Ryuko face first onto the corner with a Hurricanrana instead! She then gets herself up and avoided a Spear by Mikasa, sending Mikasa to hit the Spear onto Ryuko's back instead before Mirai goes for a Roll Up pin on Mikasa!

"Roll Up pin! Huge upset coming!" Klein reacted.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Mikasa kicks out.

Once the two gets up, Mirai knocks Mikasa down face first onto Ryuko's back with a Drop Toe Hold before tagging herself to Mitsuki, which allows Mitsuki to plant her down with an Elevated DDT from the ring apron and onto the floor! After Mirai goes to the corner and once Ryuko got herself up on the corner, she drills her with a Running Dropkick before Mitsuki enters the ring and follows it up with a Corner Clothesline and tags herself to Mirai. After Mitsuki knocks Ryuko down with a Hip Toss, Mirai went to the top turnbuckle and nails Ryuko with the Corrosive Blood (450 Diving Splash)!

"Corrosive Blood! The Spirit World Warriors may have took Ryuko out of the equation!" Klein reacted.

After Mikasa slides into the ring, the SSW proceeded to stomp on her several times before picking her up and goes for a Double Suplex. Mikasa however didn't budge before she manages to Double Suplex them instead! After recovering herself and once the SSW got up using the ropes, Mikasa goes to Double Clothesline them out of the ring only to get double elbow tackled away to the face instead. The two then goes for a Double Clothesline only to have Mikasa running through it before bouncing off the ropes and knocks them down with a Double Clothesline!

"Ryuko may be down, but Mikasa is still standing like the Walls that defended humanity from the Titans!" Kenichi observed.

Mikasa then follows it up with another Double Clothesline before pushing Mitsuki crashing onto the corner. Mirai then attacks Mikasa from behind before Mikasa no sells the attack, turns herself around, grabs Mirai's throat and slams him onto the corner and onto Mitsuki before she drilled both SWW girls with several Battering Rams to the gut. She then lifts both Mirai and Mitsuki up before planting them with a Double Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam!

"Mikasa's on fire folks! She's demolishing the SSW like they are nothing!" Kenichi cheered while Mikasa pins Mirai.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Mirai kicks out!

"And now, it's time for Mikasa to go for 2 birds with one stone!" Kenichi pointed as Mikasa sets herself up for a Spear. Once the SWW got themselves up, Mikasa goes to Spear both of them…

… but both girls manages to leap through her Spear, sending Mikasa out of the ring instead! Mirai then bounces off the ropes and knocks Mikasa onto the guardrail with a Baseball Slide before knocking her with the Hemokinetic Slash (Flying Forearm Smash) off the ring apron! After Mirai slams Mikasa face first onto the ring post and throws her onto the announcers, she turns around and eats a Spinning Heel Kick by Ryuko!

"Chaos around our area! I don't think we could commentate properly right now!" Kenichi shouted.

Mitsuki leaves the ring and brawled with Ryuko until Ryuko drills her with a knee to the gut before she throws Mitsuki onto the guardrail! She then walked towards Mirai only to get a Drop Toe Hold face first onto the announce table before Mirai quickly enters the ring while the referee finishes the count!

"Your winners by Count Out, the Spirit World Warriors!" (Crowd Boos)

"The Spirit World Warriors has struck again! They have scored a huge win over the seemingly unstoppable Mikasa and Ryuko!" Klein cheered while Ryuko goes after Mirai only to have Mirai quickly leaving the ring.

"We completely forgot that the referee were making the 10 count! Mirai manages to pick up the upset win just in the nick of time!" Kenichi reacted while Mirai provoked Ryuko with her and Mitsuki's victory…

… until Asuna Yuuki from beind whacks Ryuko's head with the Tag Team title belt! At the same time, Haruhi whacks Mikasa from behind with the belt as well!

"Now that's what I call an insult to injury! Asuna and Haruhi are sending a message after everything that happened last Saturday!" Klein cheered while Asuna picks Ryuko up and plants her with the Bloody Sunday! Meanwhile, after placing Mikasa on the table, Haruhi stands on the table as well.

"Haruhi's going to break our table isn't she?" Kenichi asked before Haruhi picks Mikasa up…

… and plants her with a Styles Clash off the table and onto the floor!

"Styles Clash! Onto the floor! Now that's a way to shut Mikasa down!" Klein reacted.

"Good God… the Tag Champs has destroyed the Mikasa and Ryuko, just like how did those two destroyed the champs last Saturday. I hate to say it, but I think Haruhi and Asuna are leading in this battle…" Kenichi observed while Asuna and Haruhi placed their foot on Ryuko and Mikasa's lying body and raised their title belts in front of each other, much to the delight of the crowd who booed them.

…

(Commercial Break)

…

 _ **Backstage Segment #4: Staring Haruhi and Asuna**_

 _The Tag Champs were asked regarding their actions from earlier._

"What kind of a stupid question is that? What we did right there is payback for last Saturday! Mikasa, Ryuko, you think destroying both of us were fun? Well guess what? Tonight it's our turn to have fun as we took both of you out! Now both of you has finally known how it's like to get destroyed." Haruhi replied.

"Are you guys hurt, crushed, devastated, or embarassed? What's that? You are feeling all of them? Well then, congratulations! You have tasted your own medicine. And the next time we'll meet each other, you will get another medicine, or should I say, a Lethal Poison? Because once we retained this belt against both of you, we can safely say that both of you have received a grim reminder: Both of you are living in the fear of us, the first ever AWF Womens Tag Team Champions. That's all." Asuna continued.

"Wow… good job on talking like that Asuna. Not even I could pull that one." Haruhi praised.

"Thanks. Who knew that I could talk like that when it's necessary? Now let's go." Asuna called before the tag champs leaves the scene.

 _ **Match #4: Rookie Revolution vs Statues of Liberty**_

 _Despite being a heel vs heel match, the crowd cheered for the Statues in this match. Both teams tried to outcheat each other throughout the entire match until Nanoha and Labrys ran in and attacks Ruki and Selena for the Double DQ. The faces manages to retreat before being ambushed by the rest of the heels._

…

Match Results:

Revy def. Labrys

Black Label Organization def. Girls Dead Monster

Spirit World Warriors def. Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi via Count-Out.

Rookie Revolution vs Statues of Liberty ended in Double DQ.

…

A/N: The female side of the AWF has also been finished!

Revy vs Morgiana is set, and so does Labrys vs Statues of Liberty. Nanoha vs RR is far from over, Tag Champs gained revenge while Spirit World Warriors surprised everyone again, Black Label Organization finally got worthy rivals and Hikari will talk with Izumi one on one next week.

Oh and noticed something missing here? Oh yeah, Flare Railguns vs HOTD! Well… I'll save those two for the next chapter. Stay tuned!

Well that's all from me. The only full matches I have mood to write for in this chapter are Takato vs Shinji, Black Lagoon vs Kouji/Kouichi, Junpei vs Captain and the Mikasa/Ryuko vs SSW. Other than that, eh, it's just your typical recap show. Hopefully I got the mood to write full matches for the next chapters…

Until the next update, please re… oh wait! I forgot! 2 weeks worth of recap per chapter from now on!

On to Week 2 we go!

…

 _ **Location: Omaha, Nebraska**_

 _ **AWF Battleline, June, Week 2**_

…

 _ **Match #1: Team HeroKazu vs Los Conquistadores?**_

 _Team HeroKazu squashes Los Conquistadores after a Moonlight Drive by Hirokazu on any one of the golden dudes._

 _Post Match, Team HeroKazu decided to cut a promo_

"Hey guys, we exist! And we are still your Tag Team Champions!" Hirokazu called.

"The reason you guys didn't remember us much was because there are other things that happened to be 'better' than our current reign. Black Lagoon killed kids around our age? Dorks from Inaba vs Haruhi's slaves, Fat Pig and Gary Stu? Newsflash guys! They can kill each other all they want, but in the end, without the golds that we are currently holding, all of that battle worthed nothing!" Kenta reminded.

"So to every teams in the company, please, ignore whatever your rivalries right now, step into the ring and offer yourselves to be our next challengers, because right now, we are hungry for challengers, no matter what size or color you are!" Hirokazu challenged.

 _Black Lagoon Inc made their entrance before entering the ring._

"You said you are hungry for challengers right? Well then, how abut we add another pair of kids into our victims list by beating the crap out of you two and win the titles?" Dutch suggested while Team HeroKazu seemed hesitant to face the Black Lagoon.

"And too late for you to run. You issued the challenge, and you're going to finish it." Rock said. "And of course…"

 _Aladdin and Alibaba Saluja interupted with their entrance._

"What the hell are you two doing here? We destroyed you last month!" Rock questioned.

"Pardon us for interupting, but last time we checked, we didn't get pinned at all during our PPV Match right?" Aladdin asked.

"No shit! We pinned Kouji to retain the belt! Or was it Kouichi? Like it matters though, we are still the winners by pinning them!" Hirokazu answered.

"Well then, since we didn't get pinned at all, allow us to drop our names into your challenge as well! How about it?" Aladdin asked.

"Piss off you two. We demolished you before and if you dare interfere with our business, we are more than opened to destroy you two again." Dutch warned.

 _Emperor Kuzco and Kronk then makes their entrance._

"Hey! Apparently you guys are having a party, throwing names around like they are cheap beer. Well allow us to throw our names into the party as well!" Kuzco shouted.

"Look Your Majesty, we respect you, but you haven't done anyting to warrant a shot at our title." Hirokazu reminded.

"But on the other hand, the more the merrier so… come on in!" Kenta called before Black Lagoon and Aladdin/Alibaba argued with Team HeroKazu.

"Thank you, and we promise that the party shall end with us…"

 _Celestrial Being then interupted with their entrance._

"Man looking at the ring, they are full of goofs claiming to be contenders for the Tag Team titles." Lockon observed before saying towards Black Lagoon Inc, "Except for you businessman and token huge black guy, you two are not goofs, that's for sure." "And since we had past issues with those two Digi-Kids, I'll say screw it and let me and Setsuna throw ours names into the fray as well!" he announced.

"Well guys, thanks for all of your feedbacks. Looks like people DO care about the Tag Team titles." Kenta thanked.

"Now, allow us to pick which one of you 4 teams that we would like to face the most. Kenta, since you are my best friend, how about you make the pick first?" Hirokazu offered.

"Why thank you Hirokazu." Kenta replied before looking at all for teams. "Hmmm… How about… no one! Because we are NOT going to be dumb enough to defend our belts against the likes of you people!" he stated as the crowd boos…

… before all 4 teams attacks both of them!

"Serves you right for attempting to run away from your challengers! And now you got your ass beaten down!" Kenichi laughed.

"Man people are sensitive these days. They got easily offended by that joke statement!" Klein defended.

After throwing Team HeroKazu out of the ring, all 4 teams confronted each other until…

"Well look at here!"

… GM Nazirul appeared on the Titantron.

"Now this is what I like to see: Teams wanting the Tag Team Golds, which is why right now, I want all of you to stay here and compete in a 4 Way Elimination Tag Team Match for the No 1 Contendership!" Nazirul announced as the crowd cheers.

"Now we got ourselves a No 1 Contenders Match! What a great way to continue the show from our General Manager!" Kenichi cheered.

"Folks, considering that our next match could be longer than usual, we are going to take a commercial break. Stay tuned as the 4 Way Match is next!" Klein announced.

…

(Commercial Break)

…

 _ **Match #2: Alibaba Saluja/Aladdin vs Celestrial Being vs Black Lagoon Inc vs Emperor Kuzco and Kronk**_

(Bell Rings)

Alibaba, Setsuna, Dutch and Kuzco starts first, with Kuzco shouting at Alibaba and Setsuna to gang up on Dutch. The two then ignored Kuzco and leaves the ring before Dutch goes after Kuzco only to have Kuzco tagging himself to Kronk instead. The two muscleheads then confronted each other before Kronk flexes his muscles towards Dutch. "How's that for size?" he shouted before Dutch flexes his muscles as well. With Dutch's muscles being better than his, Kronk collapses in fear before rolling out of the ring.

"Trust us guys, you don't not want to see black guys flexing their muscles. They'll scare you in an instant." Klein said.

Once Dutch turns himself around, Alibaba goes to Clothesline him out of the ring only to get Back Body Dropped out of the ring and straight onto Kronk instead before Kronk catches Alibaba and throws him onto the guardrail with a Fallaway Slam! Dutch then goes for a Lariat on Setsuna, but Setsuna manages to avoid it before bouncing off the ropes and stuns Dutch away with a running forearm smash to the face. Setsuna then goes to bounce off the ropes only to have Kronk grabbing his leg and pulled him out of the ring instead before Kronk enters the ring and charges himself towards Dutch, Dutch then catches Kronk and puts him on a Bearhug before throwing him away with a Belly to Belly Suplex!

"Nice try Kronk, but blindly attacking Dutch always results in nothing!" Klein advised.

After Dutch kicks Kronk out of the ring and turns around, Setsuna enters the ring and tries to push Dutch onto the corner. Dutch however didn't budge before he nails Setsuna with several forearm clubs to the back before putting him on an Abdominal Stretch before letting him go, catches a punch by Alibaba and knocks him away with a Headbutt to the face. He then Irish Whips Alibaba towards the ropes and goes for a Big Boot, but Alibaba manages to avoid it by using the ropes to stop his movement before tagging himself to Aladdin!

"Here we go! Time for the high flyer to go loose!" Kenichi cheered.

Aladdin enters the ring and avoids a Clothesline by Dutch before he knocks Kuzco off the ring apron with a Running Dropkick! He then goes after Dutch and after Dutch lifts him up for a Powerbomb, Aladdin sends him face first onto the corner with a Hurricanrana before getting himself up and follows it with a Running Dropkick! He then goes for an Irish Whip only to have it reversed, sending him onto the corner instead and once Dutch goes after Aladdin, Aladdin moved himself out of the way, sending Dutch crashing onto the corner before Alibaba knocks Rock off the ring apron with a Baseball Slide onto his leg! He then climbs to the top turnbuckle before nailing down with a Springboard Tornado DDT!

"Aladdin's using his quickness to full use here! He's dominating on big man Dutch!" Kenichi cheered while Aladdin goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Dutch kicks out!

Aladdin then climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for the Moonsault Double Foot Stomp, but Kronk from behind pushes him off the turnbuckle and shoulder first onto the floor instead!

"Aladdin crashing onto the floor! Just like what happened at the PPV!" Klein reacted.

After celebrating for a bit, Kronk lifts Dutch up and sets for the Big Ending, but Dutch manages to slip away before turning him around and kills him with a Lariat! "Get out of my sight meathead!" Dutch shouted while kicking Kronk out of the ring. While Alibaba checks on Aladdin, Dutch turned himself around and eats a Brouge Kick by Lockon!

"Brouge Kick! Setsuna made the tag without our notice!" Kenichi reacted while Lockon goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Black Lagoon eliminated! Celestrial Being has… look out!" Kenichi shouted before..

… Rock knocks Lockon down with the Clothesline from Hell before Setsuna knocks Rock down with the Bullhammer! Kuzco then enters the ring and whacks Setsuna with his crown.

"The referee were too distracted with Black Lagoon and Aladdin, and Kuzco took advantage of it!" Klein reacted while Kuzco plants Setsuna down with the Party Foul!

"Kronk! Squash this refugee!" Kuzco ordered before Kronk enters the ring, bounces off the ropes and squashes Setsuna with a Running Splash before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Celestrial Being eliminated! We are now down to two teams!" Kenichi reacted.

"More like we got our winners already." Klein pointed as the medics checked on Aladdin who has disculated his shoulder.

"While Aladdin's being taken out, we got ourselves a fight between two mercenary groups!" Kenichi pointed as Black Lagoon are beating down the Celestrial Being outside the ring.

"Are you blind? Black Lagoon Inc are beating the hell out of the Celestrial Being! And after what Lockon did to Dutch, I don't blame them for taking their frustuations out of them!" Klein corrected.

While the Black Lagoon left the Celestrial Being lying on the floor, the referee decided to ring the bell.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your winner by referee stoppage, Kuzco and Kronk!" (Crowd Boos)

"Out of all the teams in this world, THEY are the next challengers for the Tag Team titles?!" Kenichi questioned.

"What can you do about it? Aladdin disculated his shoulder! He and Alibaba can't continue!" Klein defended.

"But these two are jokes! Bigger jokes than Team HeroKazu if I may add!" Kenichi complainted.

"After injuring Aladdin, I don't think I'm going to label them as jokes." Klein replied.

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring the Online Brigade**_

 _Online Brigade can be seen watching the match until an interviewer came in to ask them regarding the match._

"Watching that match makes me question, what universe are we living in right now? Because I just saw Kuzco and Kronk, a pair of jokers, winning a No 1 Contenders Match for a shot at the Tag Team titles, which was currently being held by another pair of jokers." Kirito answered.

"But rest assured, after those two fools finished their battle, we will enter the fray and become the next challengers for the belts." Itsuki promised.

"Provided if those kids from Inaba didn't interfere with us of course." Kyon added.

"And speaking of Inaba, let's talk about those Scoobies and their Drilling friend shall we?" Haruyuki asked as Kirito nodded.

"Tonight, we'll be facing those 4 in an obvious 8 Man Tag Team Match, and obviously we are not worried about them simply because, well, we destroyed the Shounen Knights once, which is something no group in this world could ever do! Compared to the Knights, the Scoobies are a cakewalk to us, and after we embarrass them to hell, Kyon and Itsuki will go after the Tag Team titles. As for me? Eh, maybe taking a day off from working in PPVs, hanging out with Asuna and the others? Who knows? Well, that's all from me and the others. Goodbye." Kirito finished before he and the crew leaves the scene.

 _ **Match #3: Arashi Mikami vs Captain AWF**_

 _Arashi sets to finish the Captain early with the Black Knuckle Shuffle (Attitude Adjustment), but Captain manages to slip away before nearly getting an upset Sunset Flip pin for the 2 Count. After that, Arashi manages to finish him off with the Black Knuckle Shuffle anyway._

 _Post Match, the lights went off before Beyond the Grave appeared behind Arashi and plants him down with a Chokeslam before cutting a promo._

" _You are the reason why I failed to save Mika from Alucard before the PPV. Therefore you shall pay."_

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring the Rookie Revolution**_

 _We can see Zenjirou warming himself up using a punching bag._

"Come on Zenjirou! Is that the best you got? You're punching like a pussy! If you can't beat Tomoki tonight, you shall be the biggest goof in the history of the Rookie Revolution!" Shinn shouted before Zenjirou ended up kicking the punching bag as hard as possible.

"I. Will. Not. Lose. To. Tomoki. Tonight!" Zenjirou shouted.

"That's the spirit! Your burning desire to win would definitely scare Tomoki tonight! Now come on, time for some jogging!" Shinn called before the two leaves the room.

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _ **Backstage Segment #3: Staring Aladdin and Alibaba Saluja.**_

 _The duo can be seen in the medical room where the doctor checks on Aladdin._

"How's his shoulder doctor?" Alibaba asked.

"Well, I got some bad news. After landing on his shoulders twice, your friend is injured and are in no shape to perform for… 2 or 3 months or more." The doctor answered.

"Is that so? Ouch…" Alibaba reacted.

"I'm sorry Alibaba. Because of me, our quest for the titles are over…" Aladdin apologized.

"It's alright. And besides, our quest are not over yet." Alibaba replied. "Once you are fully healed, our quest shall be resumed! Until then, make sure you get your shoulder healed okay?" Alibaba asked.

"Will do Alibaba!" Aladdin answered before someone knocks the door.

"I'll get it."

Alibaba then opens the door… and picks up a basket filled with action figures of injury prone wrestlers. He then reads the card, "Get well soon Aladdin. Love, Team HeroKazu. PS: Guess what you had in common with these action figures Aladdin? If you guessed it correctly, congrats!"

"What is that?" Aladdin asked.

"Just a lame joke Aladdin. That's all." Alibaba answered before he leaves the room and throws the basket into the trash can.

 _ **Match #4: Kirigaya Kazuto, Arita Haruyuki, Kyon and Itsuki Koizumi vs Yu Narukami, Simon the Digger, Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi.**_

(Bell Rings)

Simon and Kyon starts first. The two circled around the ring until Kyon goes for a Double Leg Takedown, but Simon manages to move out of the way instead before grabbing Kyon from behind and puts him on a Waist Lock. Kyon then manages to stun Simon with several back elbows to the face before bouncing off the ropes and goes for a running Lariat, but Simon knocks him down and goes for the Giga Drill Breaker (Crippler Crossface)! Fortunately for Kyon, he manages to quickly grab the ropes, forcing Simon to let him go.

"And here we thought that Simon would score a quick victory for the Scoobies." Kenichi said.

Simon then tries to drag Kyon away from the ropes, but Kyon manages to kick him away instead. After getting up using the ropes, Kyon goes for a Lariat only to have Simon avoiding it before grabbing him from behind and plants him with a German Suplex! After tagging himself to Yosuke, Simon picks Kyon up and blasts hm with several Knife Edge Chops to the chest while on the corner before he goes on a crawling position, allowing Yosuke to nail Kyon with a Poetry in Motion! The two then Double Suplexes Kyon away from the corner before Yosuke goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kyon kicks out.

Yosuke picks Kyon up only to get several punches to the gut followed by a Jawbreaker instead before Kyon pushes him crashing onto the corner and tags himself to Itsuki. The SOS Brigade then proceeded to stomp on Yosuke's gut several times until Itsuki tags himself to Haruyuki. After the SOS Brigade stomped on Yosuke for several more times until he's sitting on the corner, Haruyuki proceeded to squash him with a Cannonball before dragging him away from the corner and makes the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Yosuke kicks out.

Haru then lifts Yosuke up and sets for a Powerbomb onto the corner, but Yosuke manages to punch Haru's face several times before he sends Haru face first onto the corner with a Hurricanrana! Yosuke then slowly crawls towards his corner until Kirito tags himself into the ring and beats him down before going for the pin. (1,2,… Yosuke kicks out) He then picks Yosuke up and sets for the Bloody Sunday, but Yosuke manages to stun him with several punches to the ribs instead before he follows it up with a Jawbreaker! He then bounces off the ropes and goes for a Running Crossbody, but Kirito nails him with a Standing Dropkick instead before Kirito goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Yosuke kicks out.

Kirito then grabs Yosuke's legs and sets for the Walls of Jericho, but Yosuke manages to kick him away instead and once Yosuke got himself up, Kirito goes for a Clothesline only to have Yosuke dodging it before planting Kirito down with a Swinging Neckbreaker! The two then slowly crawled towards their corner before they respectively make the tag to Kanji and Kyon!

"Tag make! Kanji's going to run wild on you, chairs or no chairs!" Kenichi cheered.

Kanji dodges a Clothesline by Kyon before nailing him with several Boxing Jabs to the face followed by a Bionic Elbow which knocks him onto the corner! He then turns around and catches a kick by Itsuki before he throws him onto the corner and Kyon with a Capture Suplex! Once Itsuki got himself up, Kanji proceeded to squash both SOS Brigade members with a Running Splash before tagging himself to Narukami. With both Brigade members sitting on the corner, Narukami proceeded to stomp of them several times before nailing them with the Vibration Boot!

"The Scoobies are on a roll here! Both Narukami and Kanji are dominating on the SOS Brigade!" Kenichi cheered.

After receiving the tag from Narukami, Kanji picks both Itsuki and Kyon up and nails them with a Double Suplex before tagging himself to Simon. While Itsuki rolled out of the ring, Simon climbs to the top turnbuckle and nails Kyon with a Diving Headbutt before going for the pin. (1,2,… Haru stops the count by pushing Simon out of the ring) Haru then gets up and traded forearms to the face with Kanji before telling each other, "Come on you bastard!"

The two then bounces off the ropes and goes after each other until Haru knocks Kanji down with a Running Crossbody! Narukami then enters the ring and attacks Haru with several forearms to the face until Haru rakes his eyes and pushes him away. With Narukami on the ropes, Haru goes to Clothesline him out of the ring only to get tripped out of the ring instead before Yosuke nails Haru with a Flying Neckbreaker onto the floor! Itsuki then attacks Yosuke from behind before Kanji goes after him.

Meanwhile, Simon tries to pull Kyon out of the ring only to get kicked away instead before Kyon gets himself up, bounces off the ropes and sets for a Suicide Dive. Simon however manages to enter the ring and knocks Kyon down with a Lariat! Once Kyon gets himself up, Simon knocks him down and puts him on the Giga Drill Breaker!

"Submission locked in! Middle of the ring! Kyon has nowhere to go!" Kenichi reacted as Simon applies the hold…

… before rolling away from a Double Axe Handle by Kirito before tagging himself to Narukami!

"Simon using that ring awareness to good use!" Kenichi praised.

Narukami enters the ring and kicks Kirito to the gut before kicking him to the face and knocks him away with an Enzuigiri! While Simon pulled Kirito out of the ring, Narukami went to the corner and once Kyon got himself up, Narukami nails him with the Boma Ye before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, Simon the Digger and the Inaba Investigation Team!" (Crowd Cheers)

"With that victory, the Scoobies has finally make one thing clear: They are dead serious in their goal to win the titles!" Kenichi stated.

"Even with that victory, I doubt that the Online Brigade would allow them to win the goals. They are not going to let Yosuke and Kanji to dethrone Team HeroKazu and Kirito will not hand his title over to Simon or Narukami that easily." Klein reminded.

 _ **Backstage Segment #4: Staring Lulim Familia**_

 _Daisuke can be seen talking with Takato and Tomoki._

"I'm sorry Daisuke. I tried my best, but I couldn't finish Shinji off. And Tomoki, I'm sorry that you have to carry a huge burden on your shoulders right now. If only I won last week…" Takato apologized.

"Well, I'll forgive you Takato. What about you Tomoki?" Daisuke asked as Tomoki nods.

"You sure? Because thanks to me, you have a huge task at hand tonight. If you can't beat Zenjirou tonight, Taiki can make any stipulations that he wants." Takato questioned.

"Of course. Besides, my opponent for tonight is fortunately Zenjirou which is someone I might have no problems with. Had I faced Shinn instead, that would be a different story." Tomoki answered.

"Listen Tomoki, we are talking about Taiki and his group here. If we learnt anything from the PPV, the RR always have 2 or 3 things on their sleeves to beat their opponents. So please, don't underestimate Zenjirou." Daisuke advised.

"As for Taiki's crew, no worries. We'll chase them away if they tried to interfere." Takato assured.

"Thanks guys. Not I felt much more confident for my match tonight." Tomoki thanked.

"No problem. And one more thing…"

"Don't push myself too hard, got in Daisuke." Tomoki interupted.

"My speech is getting predictable these days… now let's go. Your match is next." Daisuke called before the group leaves the scene.

 _ **Backstage Segment #5: Staring Captain AWF**_

 _The Captain were asked regarding his lost from earlier._

"Once again, I was so close, but ended up being foiled instead. But fear not dear citizens! One day, I will claim my first ever victory for I am Captain AWF, your resident Superhero!" Captain vowed.

"And that day won't unfortunately come for you."

Chris Thorndyke appeared on the stage.

"I'm willing to bet a million dollar that you won't pick up any wins until the day you finally retire." Chris stated. "And by the way, why are interviewers asking you questions? If anything, they should be asking me, the guy who took Takeru Takaishi to his limit at the PPV! Not a guy who's basically the Hurricane!" he questioned.

"My apologies if I stole your spotlight sir. I have no intentions of doing so. All I know is that I always get asked regarding my matches." Captain apologized.

"You know what? People like you should get the hell out of wrestling, because losers like you doesn't deserve to be here, stealing spotlights from people like you." Chris said before he attacks Captain and tries to unmask him.

"Cut it off kid!"

Dandy appeared on the scene and pulled Chris away from the Captain. Chris then shoves Dandy away before leaving the scene.

"You okay hero?" Dandy asked as he offered the Captain an assist.

"Loser helping out a fellow loser. I think I got eye cancer watching losers like you two." Chris said.

After helping the Captain to get himself up, Dandy defended him, "Listen kid, cut him some slack. He just debuted. Not all people would win their matches right off the bat you know?"

"Whatever Space Elvis. I'm not going to take any advices from a guy who lost to Ash while I gave Takeru a hell of a challenge." Chris replied.

"Aren't you a loudmouth? Very well… how about we get in the ring and fight like a man, baby?" Dandy suggested.

"You're challenging me? Very funny, but whatever. Better beat your ass than doing nothing right now. Later." Chris responded before leaving the scene.

"Thank you for saving me! If there's anything I could do to repay you, feel free to ask me anything!" Captain thanked.

"No problem. Although there's one thing that you can do to repay me." Dandy said.

"And what would that be humble citizen?" Captain reacted.

"Do you happen to have magazines of girls with nice asses?" Dandy asked.

"… I'm sorry, but porn materials only corrupts heroes like me. Therefore I don't have any of those things that you asked. Now will you excuse me, I'm off to fly to the sky! Farewell Elvis! Hope I'll see you again!" Captain answered before leaving the scene.

"… note to self, never ask for hot girl magazines to a Superhero…" Dandy reminded to himself before leaving the scene.

 _ **Match #5: Tomoki Himi vs Zenjirou Tsurugi**_

(Bell Rings)

"Come on snowflake! Let's lock up!" Zenjirou shouted.

The two then locked each other on a Collar and Elbow tie up until Zenjirou manages to push Tomoki away. "This is pure strength baby!" Zenjirou bragged at the crowd while showing off his muscles at the same time. He then turns around and eats a Hurricanrana by Tomoki, sending him towards the ropes! As Zenjirou charges towards Tomoki for a running Lariat, Tomoki manages to avoid it before going for a Crucifix Pin. (1,2,… Zenjirou kicks out) Once the two gets up, Tomoki dodges a Clothesline by Zenjirou before bouncing off the ropes and plants him down with a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Zenjirou kicks out.

"Looks like Zenjirou's actions of underrestimating Tomoki may lead him to a quick defeat here!" Kenichi pointed as Tomoki climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for the Bear Splash (Frog Splash). Shinji however went to the ring apron and distracted Tomoki until the referee stops Shinji from doing so. Once Zenjirou got himself up, Tomoki decided to go for a Flying Crossbody only to eat a Standing Dropkick while in mid air instead before Zenjirou goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tomoki kicks out.

 _(Fast Forward as Zenjirou dominated on Tomoki throughout the middle portion of the match)_

Once the two got themselves up, Zenjirou still had Tomoki on a Headlock until Tomoki manages to break free after nailing Zenjirou with a Stunner! He then runs towards the ropes and uses it to avoid a Standing Dropkick by Zenjirou before he knocks him onto the ropes with a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors Takedown! He then bounces off the ropes and nails Zenjirou with a Tiger Faint Kick before climbing to the top turnbuckle and knocks him down with a Flying Crossbody followed by a pin!

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Zenjirou kicks out!

Tomoki then climbs to the top turnbuckle once again and sets for the Bear Splash, but Shinji and Shinn tries to distract him only to have Daisuke and Takato confronting them instead. Taiki then went to the ring apron and distracts the referee while Tomoki goes for the Bear Splash only to have Zenjirou moving out of the way instead! Zenjirou then kicks Tomoki to the nuts and plants him down with the Xros Destroyer followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Zenjirou Tsurugi!" (Crowd Boos)

"The RR has earned the rights to name the stipulation for the title match, and Daisuke is officially the dumbest person alive for not realizing that the RR had Taiki to give them a one man advantage against the Familia!" Klein stated.

"Knowing Taiki, he might came up with the most absurd stipulations in order to keep the title on his waists. Daisuke will have a tough challenge coming on the next PPV." Kenichi said.

…

 _Takeru Takaishi can be seen backstage, heading to the ring for the Extreme Title Match alongside fellow Digidestined Iori Hida._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _Commentators announced Yu Narukami vs Simon the Digger for the Japanese Title No 1 Contendership will take place next week. Also announced were Team HeroKazu vs Emperor Kuzco and Kronk for the AWF Tag Team Championship._

 _ **Match #6: Alucard vs Takeru Takaishi (AWF Extreme Championship Match)**_

 _Alucard retains his title after a Tombstone Piledriver onto the Steel Steps._

 _Post Match, Alucard aims to destroy Takeru, with Iori running to save him only to get destroyed with a Chokeslam! Before Alucard could go after Takeru…_

… _Jotaro Kujo made his entrance. After entering the ring, Alucard and Jotaro confronted until the lights went off. Once the lights went back on, Alucard dissapears, leaving Jotaro alone in the ring._

…

Match Results:

Team HeroKazu vs Los Conquistadores

Emperor Kuzco and Kronk def. Aladdin and Alibaba Saluja, Celestrial Being and Black Lagoon Inc

Arashi Mikami vs Captain AWF

Simon the Digger and Inaba Investigation Team def. Online Brigade

Zenjirou Tsurugi def. Tomoki Himi

Alucard def. Takeru Takaishi (retains AWF Extreme Championship)

…

A/N: Week 2, boys side is done!

The Rookie Revolution has granted Taiki the rights to name a stipulation of his choice! Whatever his stipulation is, let's pray that Daisuke didn't get a tough stipulation for now… and hope that Daisuke didn't give Takato and Tomoki some 'Tough Love' for losing their matches… Narukami scores a pin, and he might do it again next week against Simon. Alucard retains and HOLY SHIT JOJO VS ALUCARD! YES PLEASE! And of course 2 feuds are set (Arashi vs Beyond the Grave, and Black Lagoon Inc vs Celestrial Being). Almost forgot, poor Aladdin is out for months due to shoulder injury. Get well soon kid…

On to the girls we go!

…

 _ **AWF Freedoms, June, Week 2**_

…

 _ **In-Ring Promo #1: Staring the Rookie Revolution and Statues of Liberty**_

 _Ruki explained that the reason why they are currently in the ring together despite their differences was due to what happened at the end of last week's Main Event. Selena then called out both Nanoha and Labrys for ruining their opportunities to become the next contenders for Hikari's title._ __

 _Nanoha and Labrys then appeared on the stage. Labrys told Selena that what she did is payback for bullying her for no good reasons yesterday wbile Nanoha stated that she will not stop hunting the RR down until she finds Fate._

 _Selena then called those two to enter the ring and fight them if they want before Ruki reminded everyone that they are outnumbered 2 on 6._

 _Labrys claims that she has allies just in case that a match is necessary. Cue the Baka Rangers as their partners._

 _ **Match #1: Nanoha Takamachi, Labrys and the Baka Rangers vs Rookie Revolution and Statues of Liberty**_

 _The Heels won after Ruki nails Baka Red with the Widow's Peak. And of course Star-Lina wiping everyone out with the Superkick Party before Ruki finishes Baka Red off._

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring the Flare Railguns**_

 _The group were asked regarding their match against the HOTD tonight._

"If you are worried on whether we could beat them tonight despite their having the size advantage, then you're an idiot. As for as now, Saeko is still hurt after her match with Revy, which gives us a 3 on 2 advantage against them. Rei, Saya, tonight, you will pay for eliminating us during the 4 Way Match at the PPV as we will burn you down… (looks at Willow) literally." Shana vowed.

 _Misaka then were asked regarding her title match against Hikari at the PPV._

"If it wasn't for the HOTD, I could have won the title with the help of Shana and Willow. So yeah, not only we'll burn you down for the 4 Way Match, but also ruined my plans at walking out of the PPV as your new champion. As for Hikari, someday in the near future, I will face her again and I will beat her, whether she had the title or not." Misaka answered before the group leaves the scene.

(Commercial Break)

…

 _ **Match #2: Highschool of the Dead (Rei Miyamoto and Saya Takagi) vs Flare Railguns (Shana and Misaka Mikoto)**_

 _At the end, Saya sets for the Stupidity Denied (Crucifix Driver) on Misaka, but Willow went to the ring apron and distracted her before Saya knocks her off the ring apron. She then turns around and eats the Diamond Cutter by Misaka for the 3 count._

 _Post Match, Flare Railguns isolated Rei and beats Saya down. Before Willow could burn Saya alive, Saeko enters the ring and saved them by cleaning house with Kendo Stick shots on everyone. Commentary noted that the fight are now even with Saeko's return._

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring Nanoha, Labrys and the Baka Rangers**_

 _The Baka Rangers apologized for the loss earlier._

"Eh, it's alright you guys. At least you guys did your best." Nanoha replied.

"And by the way, thanks for allowing yourselves to be our partners in there. If there's anything we can do to repay all of you, feel free to drop us a call." Labrys thanked.

"You're welcome you two. And if possible, can you help us out to become a stronger group?" Baka Black asked.

"Well… I could help since I'm in a group. But as of right now, I'm busy with the RR. Maybe someday in the near future perhaps?" Nanoha answered.

"We'll wait." Baka Blue replied.

"Very well. Farewell Labrys and Nanoha. Hopefully we'll cross paths again in the future!" Baka Yellow called before the group leaves the scene.

"Alright. So um… we are going to our separate ways right?" Labrys asked.

"Indeed. I'm going after the RR until I find where Fate is. What about you?" Nanoha asked back.

"I want to beat your bullies one by one. Sure, I'm outnumbered 3 on 1, but at least I got a friend that I could call to help me out." Labrys answered. "And by the way, this Fate person must be important to you right? I mean, going after the RR just to find her? Usually people only do that if they held a title." She questioned.

"Indeed she is. I could say that she's a best friend of mine, but she's more than that for me." Nanoha answered.

"I see… alright then. Good luck on your quest in finding her Nanoha." Labrys wished.

"Thanks. And I wish you good luck at kicking the bullies' asses." Nanoha wished back.

"Thanks. Farewell for now and I hope we'll meet again, whether in the ring or outside the ring." Labrys replied before leaving Nanoha.

 _ **Match #3: Black Label Organization (Oriha Nashida and Sayo Hitsugi) vs Shoujo Stars (Tohru Honda and Haruhi Fujioka)**_

 _Black Label Organization wins after a MG42 (RKO) - BL Idol (Frog Splash) combo on Haruhi._

 _Post Match, Miki and Mikoto promises that Makie and Sora shall met the same fate next week._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _ **In-Ring Promo #2: Staring Hikari Yagami**_

 _Hikari started by saying that she's not wasting any time before calling out Izumi Orimoto. Instead of Izumi, it was the Spirit World Warriors who appeared on the stage instead._

 _Spirit World Warriors claimed that they are on a roll after scoring a huge upset over Mikasa and Ryuko last week before they stated that they will claim another upset, and this time they are going to pull one out of the Womens Champion. Mirai and Mitsuki then surrounds Hikari inside the ring until Izumi runs in to even the odds._

" _Save your questions for later Hikari, because tonight, I'm backing you up against these two!"_

 _ **Match #4: Hikari Yagami and Izumi Orimoto vs Mirai Kuriyama and Mitsuki Nase**_

 _Izumi scores the pin on Mirai after a Twist of Fate – Star Shift Pain combo._

 _Post Match, Izumi gets a mic and cuts a promo._

"I know what you're going to ask Hikari. Why did I ditch you at of late? Well… I'm sorry, but I'm just jealous of you over the fact that you are a champion while you are not. But now, I'm no longer jealous at you, because right now, I ask of you: Give me a shot at your title and let me end my jealousy of you for good." Izumi asked before giving the mic to Hikari.

"You could have asked politely instead of walking out on me. But alright. You want to be a champion like me? So be it. At the next PPV, you will be my opponent." Hikari answered.

…

Match Results:

Rookie Revolution (Ruki Makino, Asuka Langley Soryu and Black Devil) and Statues of Liberty (Selena Richardson, Paulina and Star) def. Nanoha Takamachi, Labrys and the Baka Rangers (Baka Red, Baka Yellow, Baka Blue and Baka Black)

Shana and Misaka Mikoto def. Rei Miyamoto and Saya Takagi

Sayo Hitsugi and Oriha Nashida def. Tohru Honda and Haruhi Fujioka

Hikari Yagami and Izumi Orimoto def. Mirai Kuriyama and Mitsuki Nase

…

A/N: Wow… no full matches…. Looks like I ran out of brain juice for this one… :p

Hikari vs Izumi is set, and I swear Hikari's next feud won't be as lackluster as this one. :p And all the other feuds shall continue as well. HOTD are now even 3 on 3 against the Flare Railguns, Black Label Org are 1-0 against the heroines of AWF, and of course, Labrys vs Statues of Liberty and Nanoha vs RR continues.

Next chapter will be done in… let's see… how many days are left before the Royal Rumble PPV? Um…. Eh, I'll take a small break before resuming to write this weekend. And the next chapter will be a half-month recap just like this one. Any feedbacks are welcomed!

Until then, please review! (enters a hibernation capsule that shall not be opened until January 16 2016)

PS: And despite the character I used for my profile avatar, I cannot write AWF at Mach 20 speed and I'm not an alien who can destroy huge parts of the moon. I'm just a normal human. :p


	14. Episodes 11 & 12

(wakes up from hibernation)

Yawns… hello everybody, I'm fully recharged and ready to be back in action!

Like the last chapter, this will be a half month recap. And after another small break, I'll write the PPVs.

Speaking of PPVs, after this, I might use the Clash of Champions type Special Shows instead of PPVs to reduce my workrate and progress storylines better. But don't worry! I'll still do PPVs, particularly One Night Star (Summerslam of AWF), Anime Rumble (obviously the Royal Rumble of AWF), Last Path (May or may not be written, depends on future plans) and, Anime Mania 4 (obviously the WrestleMania/Wrestle Kingdom of AWF)

Speaking of the Rumble, I've received questions on will I do an AWF version of the G1 Climax (or at least the TNA Bound for Glory series). While it's a great idea since the G1 Climax are much more fun and sports based than the Royal Rumble, I'm not sure whether that tournament would fit AWF or not since that might put a lot of storylines on hold until the tournament's over.

Not to mention the ammount of chapters I would need to write in order to finish the entire tournament… (and of course, all those Sports Entertainment DQ/Count Out finishes to set up a feud or keep someone protected/really strong…)

But hey, we'll see. As for now, let's focus on Episode 11-12 shall we?

…

 _ **Location: Denver, Colorado**_

…

 _ **AWF Battleline, Episode 11, June, Week 3**_

…

 _ **In-Ring Promo #1: Starting the Shounen Knights**_

 _With the rest of the Knights inside the ring as well, Negi Springfield cuts a promo for the group. He stated that it's been 2 weeks ever since Tsuna did the unthinkable and every one of the Knights were stunned by Tsuna's actions._

"Why Tsuna? I apologized to you sincerely and yet you are still better at me for screwing you out of the Japanese title? Right now I want you to come to this ring and answer my question so that we can settle this issue as quick as possible. So Tsuna, come on out and let's talk it out, Knight to Knight." Negi called.

 _Instead of Tsuna, Negi's call was answered by someone else._

…

 _Enter the Iwatobi Swimming Club (Haruka Nanase, Makoto Tachibana, Nagisa Hazuki, Rei Ryuugazaki and Rin Matsuoka), making their AWF debut after a long time in JAW!_

"Seriously? Our first night in AWF and we have to hear the bitching of some kids at the very start of this show?" Rei reacted.

"You know? I felt sorry for you people in the crowd right now. You have to listen to these brats whining about getting themselves betrayed at the very start of this show." Rei said.

"But no worries! Because right nowyou shall be blessed with our presence! Rejoice everyone, because we, the Iwatobi Swimming Club, are finally here to make you squeal!" Nagisa cheered as the crowd cheered/boos with the guys chanting 'You All Faggots!' while the girls chanted 'No They're Not!' towards them.

"Looks like the men in the crowd would rather see us calling our leader out instead of seeing you sparkling yourselves in the background." Edward said as the crowd cheers/boos.

"The men may hate us, but the girls does not. Am I right ladies?" Makoto called as the crowd cheers/boos.

"So… we got our call responded by 5 pretty boys, one of them happened to be a shark in human form." Recca joked as the crowd cheered/boos while the Club restrains the pissed off Rin. "Before we go on and on until we turned ourselves into complete dickheads, I would like to ask you guys to leave because right now we want to settle our scores with Tsuna, not playing with all 5 of you." He asked.

"Now that we are here, we are not going to head backstage! Instead, we want to have our debut match right here and right now." Rin answered.

"Although… maybe we could have out debut match right now?" Makoto said after looking at the Knights.

"As in… against them?" Rei questioned.

"Fine with me." Haruka replied.

"If Haruka said so, I'm fine with it too." Nagisa said.

"Alright. Right now, let's start this show off with our debut match, us, the Iwatobi Swimming Club, against you, the Shounen Knights!" Rin announced as the crowd cheers.

"You want to fight us, alright, let's get it on!" Natsu responded as the Iwatobi Swimming Club heads to the ring while Negi, still in no condition to perform due to Tsuna's attack, leaves the ring to observe the match.

…

 _ **Match #1: Shounen Knights (Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Recca Hanabishi, Natsu Dragneel and Gon Frecess) vs Iwatobi Swimming Club (Haruka Nanase, Makoto Tachibana, Nagisa Hazuki, Rei Ryuugazaki and Rin Matsuoka)**_

(Bell Rings)

Recca and Haruka starts first for their teams. The two circles around the ring before locking each other until Haruka manages to push Recca onto the ropes. He then Irish Whips Recca towards the ropes before Nagisa makes the tag and before Recca bounces off the ropes, Gon makes the tag. Once Recca bounces off the ropes, Nagisa knocks Recca away with a Springboard Dropkick before Gon knocks Nagisa away as well with a Springboard Dropkick of his own!

After tagging himself into the ring, Makoto goes for a Lariat only to have Gon dodging it before going for a Handspring Back Elbow Smash. Makoto however manages to catch him before throwing him away with a Wheelbarrow Suplex! Edward then tags himself into the ring and avoided a Clothesline by Makoto before blasting him with several Knife Edge Chops until he's on the corner. After Edward makes the tag to Alphonse, the Elrics plants Makoto down with a Double Suplex before Al goes for a Standing Moonsault for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Makoto kicks out.

After tagging himself to Gon, Al picks Makoto up only to get knocked away by a Headbutt to the face before Makoto knocks Al down with a Lariat! He then turns around and catches Gon before planting him with a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker followed by a pin. (1,… Gon kicks out) Makoto picks Gon up and slams him onto the corner and drills him with several Battering Rams to the gut before tagging himself to Nagisa. With Gon sitting on the corner, Nagisa runs towards the Knights' corner before drilling Gon with a running Baseball Slide before pulling him away from the corner and pins him.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Gon kicks out.

While the crowd started a 'Kyo-to [Animation] Sucks!' towards the Iwatobi crew, Nagisa tags himself to Rin before Rin picks Gon up, slams his head onto the corner several times and tags himself to Makoto. After blasting Gon with several forearm clubs to the back, Makoto lifts him up on an Electric Chair position before Rei makes the tag, climbs to the top turnbuckle and nails Gon with a Doomsday Device followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Gon kicks out.

After dragging Gon to the middle of the ring, Nagisa climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Frog Splash, but Gon raises his knees up, sending him crashing onto them instead! Once the two recovered and got themselves up, Nagisa and Gon traded punches until Nagisa blinded Gon with a Thumb to the Eye before bouncing off the ropes and goes for a running Crossbody. Gon however manages to catch Nagisa and throws him away with a Fallaway Slam before the two respectively tagged themselves to Natsu and Makoto!

"Tag make! Will the Dragon be able to roast the fishes alive?" Kenichi reacted.

Natsu charges towards the corner and after avoiding a Lariat by Makoto, he proceeded to knock both Rin and Rei off the ring apron with a Running Dropkick! He then turns around and dodges a Clothesline by Makoto before hopping on his back and puts him on a Sleeper Hold! After a while, Natsu lets Makoto go before pushing him crashing onto Haruka, knocking him off the ring apron and once Makoto turned himself around, Natsu knocks him away with a Hurricanrana! Once Makoto rolled himself out of the ring, Natsu tags himself to Al before nailing both Haruka and Nagisa with a Tope Con Gilo! Meanwhile, Al climbs to the top turnbuckle and knocks Makoto down with a Shooting Star Press!

"The Knights are on a roll! And… look out!" Kenichi shouted as Rin kicks Natsu to the gut and throws him onto the ring post before throwing him onto the commentators!

On the other side, Rei attacks Al before Ed knocks him down with a running kick to the face! After Ed throws Makoto back into the ring, Al climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for another Shooting Star Press. Rin however distracted him until Ed brawls with him. Al then turns around and goes for the SSP, but Makoto rolls out of the way instead, sending Al crashing onto the mat instead!

"Crash and burn he goes! Now the weakling Elric shall led the Knights to defeat!" Klein reacted.

Outside the ring, Rin pushes Ed back first onto the ring post while Nagisa and Haruka attacks Recca and Gon! While all that were happening, Makoto lifts Al up and nails him with a Powerbomb onto the corner followed by a Sit-Out Powerbomb for the pin. Natsu tries to break the pin only to get pushed away by Rei instead.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the Iwatobi Swimming Club!" (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

"Unbeliveable! The Iwatobi Swimming Club has not only defeated the Shounen Knights, but they did so **in their debut**!" Kenichi reacted.

"That's what happens when you put the weakling Elric in a tag team match. He'll always eat the pin for the Knights, no exceptions!" Klein joked.

"Not only their leader betrayed them, but they just lost to the folks of Iwatobi… this is definitely not a good time for the Knights right now." Kenichi said.

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring the Celestrial Being**_

 _Setsuna and Lockon were asked regarding last week's match._

"Well, to make it short, we could have won the match instead of some emperor and his big oaf. You want to know why we didn't win? It's because of the Black Lagoon Inc. Bitter than we eliminated them, they decided to attack us which led us to being eliminated by Kuzco of all people. Rock, Dutch, you think you two are the only ones who can beat anyone up if those people interfered in their business? Well guess what? We are the Celestrial Being and we operate like you guys. We'll destroy anyone who stands in our way, and unfortunately for you two, you guys are standing in our way. Tonight, we will fight in that ring and find out which group shall be the victors. And that's all from me." Lockon answered before he and Setsuna leaves the scene.

 _ **Match #2: Chris Thorndyke vs Dandy**_

 _Dandy scores the win after turning Chris' attempted Sharpshooter into a Small Package pin._

 _Post Match, Chris attacks Dandy with a chair before whacking him with multiple chair shots. Captain AWF runs in to save Dandy only to get a chair thrown onto his face for his efforts instead. Dandy then were taken out of a stretcher._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring Captain AWF and Dandy**_

 _Before Dandy can be seen being put into the ambulance, Captain apologizes for is failure to save him._

" _No worries Captain. I ain't dying yet baby." Dandy replied before he was put into the ambulance. After closing the back door, the ambulance leaves the arena._

" _I promise that I will avenge you! Mark my words!" Captain shouted before letting out a sigh._

" _We won! We won! We won, in our debut!"_

 _Captain then walks around until he got knocked down by the victorious Iwatobi Swimming Club._

" _Woah… who on earth did I just bump onto?" Makoto questioned._

" _All I saw was just a guy being a loser type Superhero." Rei observed._

" _Should we help him get himself up?" Nagisa asked._

" _Don't bother. Let's resume celebrating our victory." Haruka answered._

" _Haruka's right. Let's ignore this fool and continue our celebration!" Rei responded._

" _Good idea. Nagisa, resume your cheered." Rin ordered._

" _Alright! We won! We won! We won, in our debut!" Nagisa cheered as the Iwatobi Swimming Club leaves the Captain who has to get himself up on his own._

" _Go ahead and brag you pretty punks, because someday in the future, you will lose to a debuting team!" Captain shouted._

 _ **Match #3: Team HeroKazu (Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa) vs Emperor Kuzco and Kronk (AWF Tag Team Championship)**_

(Bell Rings)

Hirokazu and Kuzco starts first, with Hirokazu offering Kuzco a 'royal' handshake before Kuzco accepts it only to get shocked by a joy buzzer instead. Hirokazu then kicks Kuzco's gut and then kicks him to the face before blasting him with several Knife Edge Chops until Kuzco's on the ropes. He then Irish Whips Kuzco onto the ropes and goes for a Standing Dropkick, but Kuzco manages to avoid it by using he ropes to stop his movement instead before he knocks Hirokazu down with a Lou Thesz Press and tags himself to Kronk! Both Hirokazu and Kenta then leaves the ring and tries to walk out from the match, but Kuzco's civilians manages to block their way instead! While Team HeroKazu orders the civilians to move away, Kronk lifts Kuzco on a Gorilla Press and throws him crashing onto the tag team champions!

"There's no place to run for the Tag Champs here! They must face Kuzco and Kronk even if they are made of pure jokes!" Kenichi pointed.

After Kuzco throws Hirokazu back into the ring, Kronk goes for the pin. (1,2,… Hirokazu kicks out) He then picks Hirokazu up and Irish Whips him crashing onto the corner before going for a running splash only to have Hirokazu kicking him away to the face instead. He then goes to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Double Ahe Handle, but Kronk catches him by the throat instead before planting him down with a Chokeslam, sending him rolling out of the ring!

"The challengers are dominating the champs so far. Looks like they deserved their last night's win after all." Klein observed.

After leaving the ring, Kronk picks Hirokazu up only to get several punches to the gut instead before Hirokazu pushes him back first onto the ring apron! He then blasts Kronk with several Knife Edge Chops until Kronk grabbed his throat and throws him back first onto the ring apron! He then catches a flying Kenta before throwing him away and onto the floor with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex!

"That's my big friend right there folks! He's mauling the champions like they are made of paper!" Kuzco pointed.

"His Majesty has took the words right out of my mouth…" Klein said while Kronk, after entering the ring with Hirokazu, goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hirokazu kicks out.

Kronk then lifts Hirokazu up on his shoulder and sets for the Big Ending, but Hirokazu manages to slip away before pushing him away and crashing onto Kuzco, sending him off the ring apron! Once Kronk turns himself around, Hirokazu knocks him away with a Superkick before recovering on the corner and calls for Kenta for a tag. Kronk then goes for a Spear, but Hirokazu moved away instead, sending him crashing onto the ring post! Kenta then manages to go to the ring apron and gets the tag before he and Hirokazu nails Kronk with the Celebrity Rehab!

"Finisher on the big man! Will that impressive feat be enough?" Klein reacted while Kenta goes for the pin and Hirokazu stops Kuzco from breaking the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kuzco stops the count by pushing himself and Hirokazu onto them!

"The match ain't over yet folks! Kuzco's still alive and have the will power to save his friend!" Kenichi reacted.

Once Team HeroKazu got themselves up using the ropes, Kuzco bounces off the ropes and goes to Clothesline both of them out of the ring. The tag champs however manages to throw him out of the ring with a Back Body Drop instead, sending him onto the civilians who managed to catch him! Hirokazu then proceeded to knock all of them down with a Slingshot Corkscrew Plancha! Back in the ring, Kenta picks Kronk up only to get several punches to the gut instead before Kronk lifts him up and plants him down with a Delayed Vertical Suplex followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kenta kicks out!

Kronk then lifts Kenta up and sets for the Big Ending, but Hirokazu manages to pull him off Kronk's shoulder from behind and after turning himself around, Kronk catches a kick only to eat an Enzuigiri instead before the tag champs nails him with a Double Front Suplex! Kenta then runs towards the ropes and once Kronk got himself up, Kenta bounces off the ropes before he and Hirokazu nails him with a Chop Block – Lariat combo followed by a pin!

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners and STILL your AWF Tag Team Champions, Team HeroKazu!" (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

"The tag champs has retained their golds! Give props to Kronk though, because it takes two double team finishers to knock him down lying on the mat!" Klein said.

"Now that the kingdom has fallen, Team HeroKazu shall move on to defend his title at the PPV. Although their opponents are still unknown at this moment." Kenichi continued.

 _ **Backstage Segment #3: Staring Iori Hida**_

 _Iori were asked regarding what happened on last week's Main Event match. Iori stated that he will avenge Takeru tonight and thanked Jotaro for saving them from further damage. He then turns around and encountered Jotaro._

 _Iori thanked Jotaro for saving him and Takeru, with Jotaro responded that the reason why he did that last week was due to his interest in the Extreme Title._

" _Had I didn't have any interest in that, I won't have come to save you two. Still, good luck on tonight's match, even if your chances of winning are tiny."_

" _My chances may be tiny, but that won't stop me from trying to pull an upset. And by the way, once I beat Alucard, I hope that you'll be my first challenger for the belt. Later." Iori replied before leaving Jotaro._

 _ **Backstage Segment #4: Staring the Shounen Knights**_

 _The dissapoined Knights can be seen heading to their locker room until they encountered… the Spirit World Warriors._

" _What do you guys want from us?" Recca asked._

" _Not much. Just wanted to send our condolences to all of you." Akihito explained._

 _And it's not because one of you lost your mother (Elrics), father (everyone), best friend (Gon and Natsu), girlfriend (Recca), teammate (Natsu), student (Negi) or cat (Natsu). Instead, it's because of your credibility being killed after losing to those fooled from Iwatobi earlier." Hiroomi continued. "Seriously, you guys went from fighting toes to toes with the RR to losing to those jokers? You guys sure has fallen miserablely." He mocked._

" _You sure you don't want to kick your weak link out of the group? The longer you keep him, the weaker your group will end up." Akihito questioned._

" _If you think that we're going to fall apart despite our defeats and Tsuna's betrayal, think again. And no I will not blame anyone, even my own little brother for our defeats." Edward responded._

" _Defending your pathedic brother beansprout? Whatever…" Akihito said._

" _Well, our time with you guys is up. And before we leave, allow me to give you a free prediction: Someday in the near future, one of you shall join the dark side out of frustuation. Later." Hiroomi finished before the two leaves the scene._

" _Those two are crazy… one of us joining the dark side out of frustuation? I'm not frustuated at all with you guys!" Natsu reacted._

" _Me too." Recca said_

" _Me three!" Gon cheered._

" _Same here." Edward said. "What about you Al?" he asked._

" _Um… yeah. Same with me." Alphonse replied._

" _Anything wrong Al?" Negi asked._

" _Come on dude, no need to hide your problems. We are friends after all." Natsu reminded._

" _Well… I need some fresh air. Sorry guys, but later." Al replied before he leaves the scene._

" _You're his brother Ed. You might want to check him out." Recca reminded._

" _No shit I'm his brother, and maybe later. Let him ease his mind first." Edward replied._

" _Whatever you say dude." Recca said before opening the door… and saw a letter on the floor. "What's this?" he questioned before picking up the letter. "Um…. This might be for you Negi." He then gives the letter to Negi._

" _The letter's in Spanish. That's weird." Negi observed before he starts to read it._

" _You want me Negi? You got me. In 10 days, you and I shall face each other, and I got a surprise waiting for you and the others. Signed, Tsuna."_

" _Very well Tsuna… I'll see you in 10 days." Negi responded._

" _I wonder what Tsuna had for us?" Gon asked._

" _We shall see that in 10 days Gon. Just wait." Edward answered before the Knights enters the room... except for Negi._

" _You're not entering the room Negi?" Recca asked._

" _You guys go ahead. I got something to do." Negi answered before Recca closed the door._

 _ **Match #4: Black Lagoon Inc (Rock and Dutch) vs Celestrial Being (Setsuna F Seiei and Lockon Stratos)**_

 _Celestrial Being won via DQ after Rock stops Lockon's pin on Dutch with a Steel Chair. Setsuna then lays the Black Lagoon out with 2 Bullhammers after the match before he and Lockon stood tall in the end._

 _ **Backstage Segment #5: Staring Kirigaya Kazuto**_

 _Kirito were asked regarding his thoughts on tonight's No 1 Contenders Match between Yu Narukami and Simon the Digger._

"Looking at those names, I had people from left and right having fantasies of any of them dethroning me for the title in 10 days. Well newsflash to those fantasy dwellers, need I remind you who did I dethrone to win this title? That's right, Domon Kasshu. And care to guess who I defeated to retain my belt at the last PPV? That's right, Negi and Tsuna, the latter who happened to be a former World Champion. Sure, either Narukami or Simon would be a challenge to me, but like previous challenges, I will overcome the odds and retain my title. And by the way, to both Simon and Narukami, allow me to assure you that I will not interfere in tonight's match, because doing so will force me to defend my belt against both of you in a 3 Way. Instead, I will be watching you two on commentary until one of you wins. That's all." Kirito answered before walking away and encountered Ash Ketchum. The two looked at each other before Ash walks away.

 _ **Match #5: Alucard vs Iori Hida (AWF Extreme Title Match)**_

 _Alucard retains via Tombstone Piledriver._

 _He then cuts a promo post match._

" _I have disposed the Child of Hope, along with his weakling friend. And last week, a foolish mortal appeared to face me, and that mortal's name is Jotaro Kujo." Alucard said as the crowd cheers at the mention of Jotaro's name. "Jotaro, you may have defeated Dio Brando, but allow me to tell you this: I'm a nightmare compared to Dio, and come in 10 days, I will do what he can't do, and that is putting an end to your life for good."_

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _Commentary announced that Yosuke and Kanji vs Kyon and Itsuki for the Tag Team Title No 1 Contendership will take place next week. Also announced are Beyond the Grave and the Celestrial Being vs Arashi Mikami and Black Lagoon Inc, and the Contract Signing for Taiki vs Daisuke._

 _ **Match #6: Yu Narukami vs Simon the Digger**_

 _Kirito on guest commentary._

 _During the finishing sequence, Narukami goes for the Boma Ye only to have Simon moving out of the way before catching him and puts him on the Giga Drill Breaker (Crippler Crossface)_

 _The match however ended in a Double DQ, and not because of Kirito. Instead it was due to… Ash Ketchum as he immidiately attacks both Simon and Narukami. After throwing Simon onto the ring post, Ash walks to the other corner and once Narukami turned himself around, Ash finishes him with the Spear! He then kicks Simon to the nuts and nails him with the Impaler DDT before looking at Kirito and pointed at his Japanese title._

…

 _Match Results:_

 _Iwatobi Swimming Club def. Shounen Knights_

 _Dandy def. Chris Thorndyke_

 _Team HeroKazu def. Emperor Kuzco and Kronk (retains AWF Tag Team Championship)_

 _Celestrial Being def. Black Lagoon Inc via DQ_

 _Alucard def. Iori Hida (retains AWF Extreme Championship)_

 _Yu Narukami vs Simon the Digger ended in Double DQ._

…

 _PPV Card as of right now:_

 _Arashi Mikami vs Beyond the Grave_

 _Celestrial Being vs Black Lagoon Inc_

 _Negi Springfield vs Sawada Tsunayoshi_

 _AWF Tag Team Championship Match: Team HeroKazu (Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa) vs Inaba Investigation Team (Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi) or SOS Brigade (Kyon and Itsuki Koizumi)_

 _AWF Extreme Championship Match: Alucard vs Jotaro Kujo_

 _AWF World Championship Match: Taiki Kudo vs Daisuke Motomiya_

…

 _A/N: Weak recap so far? Yeah… even I have to admit that was weak. Although if I could, I want to breeze through Week 3 and 4 as quick as possible so that I could focus on the PPVs, hence the reason why the recap is pretty weak (hell, I skipped the Simon vs Narukami match for God's sake!)_

 _On to the girls shall we?_

…

 _ **AWF Freedoms, Episode 11, June, Week 3**_

…

 _ **Match #1: Makie Sasaki and Sora Nagino vs Black Label Organization (Mikoto Kiba and Miki Tsurugi)**_

 _Makie gets for pin on Mikoto after a Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam (by Sora) – Frog Splash combo._

 _Post Match, the Black Label Org challengers them, along with Tohru and Haruhi, to a 8 Person Tag Team Match as the tiebreaker to their matches. Sora accepts the challenge._

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring the HOTD**_

 _HOTD were asked regarding their current battle with the Flare Railguns._

" _Now that we got Saeko back in action, all I have to say is that we have a huge advantage against the Flare Railguns. I mean, let's face it, we are a unit ever since the first day the zombies attacked our lives, contrast to them who still have a long way to go as a trio with that Wiilow being around them." Saya answered._

" _Tonight, one of us will be in action against one of them, and to get rid of ring rusts, allow us to announce that we re sending Saeko out for tonight. So to the Flare Railguns, send out the best person you got, because Saeko is more than ready to fight any of you. Right Saeko?" Rei asked as Saeko nodded._

" _See you three in the ring for your possible demise Flare Railguns!" Saya finished before the HOTD leaves the scene._

 _ **Match #2: Labrys vs Selena Richardson**_

 _Selena picks up the win after the Statues of Liberty overwhelmed Labrys with their dirty tricks followed by the Auburned (Cross Rhodes)_

 _Post Match, Selena tells Star-Lina to send Labrys to the dump._

" _Who are you bossing us around Selena?" Paulina questioned._

" _Still, sending this robot to the dump? That's a great idea from you Selena!" Star responded._

" _No kidding. Alright ladies and gentlemen, get your cameras ready because we are going to kick this robot's head off!" Paulina ordered to the crowd before she and Star sets for the Double Loser until…_

… _Chie Satonaka and Hibiki Tachibana make their return! After entering the ring, the two dodges Star-Lina's Clotheslines before kicking them to the gut and plants them down with two DDTs! Selena then goes for a Lariat on Chie only to have Chie countering it into a Flying Armbar instead before Hibiki grabs her leg and puts her on a Kneebar, forcing her to tap out like crazy! The Statues of Liberty then retreated before they argued with the faces._

…

 _GM Nazirul, from his office, apologizes to the fans as Revy vs Morgiana will take place next week instead as tonight's card is already full, including an unannounced Main Event for later. He then announces that there will be a Contract Signing between Hikari and Izumi tonight._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _ **Match #3: Saeko Busujima vs ?**_

 _After the HOTD made their entrance, the Flare Railguns sent out Willow to take Saeko out._

 _ **Match #3: Saeko Busujima vs Willow**_

 _At the end of the match, Saeko hits Willow with a Tiger Faint Kick before standing on the ring apron and got her legs grabbed by Shana and Misaka. After Saeko kicked both of their faces, Willow got herself up and tackles her off the ring apron and onto the floor! She then leaves the ring and throws Saeko into the crowd for the Count-Out win._

" _I'll… Burn You All… Next Time!" Willow shouted while she and her teammates leaves the ring while Rei and Saya checked on Saeko._

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring GM Nazirul**_

 _Before Nazirul could leave the office for the Contract Signing, someone knocks the door._

" _Come in!" Nazirul responded before the door opens, revealing Nanoha Takamachi. "Oh hey Nanoha, what can I help you? And make it quick, because I got a contract signing to be hosted." He asked._

" _I want a match at the PPV, and it's not against Ruki or Asuka. Instead, I want to fight their new recruit, the Black Devil. Can you make that match for me?" Nanoha requested._

" _That's all? Well, sure, you'll face her at next week's PPV. Now can I lock the door and head to the ring?" Nazirul responded._

" _Sure, and thank you for making the match Nazirul." Nanoha thanked._

" _No problem." Nazirul replied before Nanoha leaves the scene._

 _ **Backstage Segment #3: Staring Labrys and Gold Dragon**_

" _Thanks for saving me there Chie. I knew I could count on you to back me up." Labrys thanked._

 _No problem. We knew each other for a while after all." Chie replied. "And by the way, this is Hibiki Tachibana, my tag team partner and fellow fan of Kung-Fu movies." She introduced._

" _Pleasure to meet you for the first time Labrys." Hibiki said._

" _Same with you too Hibiki." Labrys replied. "And before you ask, no I'm not a fan of Kung-Fu movies. Sorry." She apologized._

" _It's alright. I don't expect you to have the same interest as ours anyway." Hibiki replied. "So anyways, now that we are back, what should we do?" she asked._

" _Let's help Labrys to kick Selena and Star-Lina's butts first Hibiki, then we'll go after someone that we still have score to settle with." Chie answered._

" _And who would that someone be?" Labrys questioned._

" _The woman who killed both of us, Revy…" Hibiki answered._

" _Well, she killed me too, so that makes it three… wait, you are going after her of all people?" Labrys questioned._

" _Actually, Chie is the one who wants to face Revy the most. Me? I'm just backing her up." Hibiki answered._

" _She's right. I beat Revy once and I nearly beaten her at First Road PPV, which makes us 1-1. Now I want another match against her so that I could win the title and the tiebreaker to our encounters." Chie explained._

" _Okay then. So you're going to warm up with our battle with those American Statues first before facing her?" Labrys asked as Chie nodded._

" _I'm warming up too. I do need a title after all." Hibiki reminded._

" _If you guys want Revy, so am I." Labrys said. "As for right now, let's focus on beating those Statues shall we?" she asked._

" _Of course we will! Superkick Party, we will shut you down, and that's our promise!" Hibiki cheered before the trio leaves the scene._

 _ **In-Ring Promo #1: Staring Nazirul, Hikari Yagami and Izumi Orimoto.**_

 _Normal contract signing with no chaos at all. Hikari stated that she saw potential in Izumi, and believes that she could be her successor to being the top heroine of Digimon in Fiction Wrestling before challenging her to show her full potential at the PPV. Izumi then stated that she respected Hikari and idolized her from the first day she's in the business before promising that she will be her successor in an instant by dethroning her for the Womens Title._

 _After the contract being signed, Nazirul announced that both of them will be in action…. Right now against the Tag Team Champions! Holla Holla Holla!_

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _ **Match #4: Hikari Yagami and Izumi Orimoto vs Haruhi Suzumiya and Asuna Yuuki**_

 _The two Digimon girls shown good chemistry and dominated on Haruhi until Haruhi fights back after a dirty move on Hikari. The tag champs then dominated on Hikari until Hikari makes a small comeback on Asuna before going for the hot tag on Izumi. Izumi however leaves the ring apron and went to get Hikari's title belt. Haruhi then beat up the weakened Hikari before finishing her off with the Styles Clash._

 _Commentary mentioned that both Haruhi and Asuna had wins over the Womens Champion._

 _Post Match, with Hikari being held by Haruhi and Asuna, Izumi sets to whack Hikari's face with her title belt…_

… _until the returning Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi caused them to run and live for another day instead as they're here to save Hikari. The duo then challenges Haruhi and Asuna to another tag team title match, only this time, it will be a 2 out of 3 Falls Match!_

" _You think we are scared of your tiny challenge? Fine! We accept your challenge!" Haruhi responded. "Next Saturday, we shall put an end of you two for good!" she vowed._

…

 _Match Results:_

 _Makie Sasaki and Sora Nagino def. Mikoto Kiba and Miki Tsurugi_

 _Selena Richardson def. Labrys_

 _Willow def. Saeko Busujima via Count Out_

 _Haruhi Suzumiya and Asuna Yuuki def. Hikari Yagami and Izumi Orimoto_

…

 _PPV Card so far:_

 _Makie Sasaki, Sora Nagino, Tohru Honda and Haruhi Fujioka vs Black Label Organization (Mikoto Kiba, Oriha Nashida, Sayo Hitsugi and Miki Tsurugi)_

 _2 out of 3 Falls Match for the AWF Tag Team Championship: Haruhi Suzumiya and Asuna Yuuki vs Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi_

 _AWF Womens Championship Match: Hikari Yagami vs Izumi Orimoto_

…

 _A/N: Ugh… can't believe that I didn't even write a full match for this show…_

 _Well, at least I could save my energy for the PPVs._

 _On to week 4 we go!_

…

 _ **AWF Battleline, Episode 12, June, Week 4**_

 _ **Location: Albuquerque, New Mexico**_

…

 _ **Backstage Promo #1: Staring Nazirul, Eren Jeager and Junpei Shibayama.**_

 _All three of them can be seen inside the GM Office._

" _Alright, thank you for being here. And also thank you for not touching each other for weeks." Nazirul thanked._

" _Cut the crap Nazirul and tell us what do you want?" Junpei questioned._

" _Very well… the reason why I call you guys was because I got warm up matches for all of you." Nazirul explained._

" _That's it? Warm up matches for us?" Junpei questioned._

" _I'm not finished yet Junpei… your warm up matches won't be your typical one on one matches. Instead, since you two are powerful, I'm going to put both of you in 3 on 1 Handicap Matches." Nazirul explained._

" _3 on 1 Handicap Match? Well… that's a good way to warn ourselves up." Eren responded. "So, who are our opponents?" he asked._

" _Eren, you will be facing the recently debuted Iwatobi Swimming Club members Haruka, Makoto and Nagisa. And as for you Junpei, you are going to face the Shounen Knights B-Team, aka Gon, Recca and Natsu. How about that you two?" Nazirul suggested._

" _Eren facing a group that defeated the Knights last week? That's going to be fun… alright, we'll take your suggestion." Junpei responded._

" _Same here, although good luck at catching those Knights Junpei. I doubt that your fatass could catch all of them." Eren responded._

" _And as for you two, your restraining order is still under effect. Touch each other or get fired. Got it?" Nazirul reminded._

"… _whatever…" Junpei replied before attempting to love the office._

" _Hold up Junpei. I got a great idea for you and Eren." Nazirul interupted._

" _And what would that idea be? A 5 on 1 Handicap Match?" Junpei guessed._

" _Pretty funny, but no. Looking at you two bulldozers, I have decided to make your match a bit more interesting. This Sunday, you two monsters shall fight each other… in a_ _ **Monster's Ball**_ _match. How about that?" Nazirul suggested._

" _Looking us in a dark room for 24 hours without food or water before unleashing us to destroy ourselves inside the ring? Well, that would be fun for both me and Eren. Thanks for the awesome suggestion." Junpei responded before leaving the office._

" _Well, if he's fine with your idea, so am I, and I can't wait to unleash my fury on him during that match." Eren said before leaving the office._

" _Note to self, get them insurances just in case one of them literally died this Sunday…" Nazirul reminded before resuming his paperwork._

 _ **Match #1: Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi vs Kyon and Itsuki Koizumi (No 1 Contendership Match)**_

 _Team HeroKazu on guest comentary_

(Bell Rings)

Kanji and Kyon starts first. The two locked each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Kanji pushes him away and tells him to bring it on. Kyon then throws a punch only to have Kanji catching it before Kanji kicks him to the gut, Irish Whips him crashing onto the corner and nails him with a running Clothesline onto the corner! After tagging himself to Yosuke, Kanji blasts Kyon with several Boxing Jabs before lying himself down and allows Yosuke to hit him with a Poetry in Motion! The two then plants Kyon down with a Double Suplex before Yosuke goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kyon kicks out.

"The Scoobies are showing good chemistry so far, but then again, they are classmates." Klein observed.

Kenta then downplayed that statement, "Please… their chemistry are nothing compared to ours."

Yosuke then picks Kyon up only to get a Thumb to the Eye instead before Kyon knocks Kanji with a back elbow to the face and plants Yosuke down with a Falling Neckbreaker! He then picks Yosuke up and Irish Whips him onto the corner before going after him only to get kicked away to the face instead. After knocking Itsuki with a back elbow to the face, Yosuke goes to Clothesline Kyon only to have him avoiding it before going for a Crucifix Pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Yosuke kicks out.

Once the two gets up, Kyon pushes Yosuke onto the corner and drills him with several Battering Rams to the gut before climbing to the top turnbuckle, tags himself to Itsuki, punches Yosuke's face several times and plants him with a Monkey Flip! Itsuki then follows it up with a Springboard 450 Splash!

"Springboard 450 Splash by Itsuki! Will that be enough for the win?" Klein reatced before Itsuki goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Yosuke kicks out.

"Now that's a high risk move right there. Had he missed the target, Yosuke culd have tagged to Kanji by now." Kenta observed.

(Fast Forward until Yosuke gets the hot tag)

Kanji enters the ring and avoided a Clothesline by Kyon before he knocks Itsuki off the ring apron, turns around and moved himself out of the way before Kyon crashes him onto the corner! Once Kyon turns himself around, Kanji drills him with several Boxing Jabs before Irish Whipping him onto the other corner and drills him with a running Battering Ram to the gut! He then lifts Kyon up and after several seconds, Kanji drops him with a Delayed Vertical Suplex before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Itsuki stops the count!

Itsuki then picks Kanji up before Kanji knocks him with several Boxing Jabs to the face followed by a Bionic Elbow! With Itsuki on the ropes, Kanji goes to Clothesline him out of the ring only to get elbow tackled away to the face instead before Yosuke ended up Clotheslining him out of the ring instead! While Yosuke nails Itsuki with a Slingshot Plancha, Kanji goes to pick Kyon up only to get several punches to the gut followed by a Jawbreaker instead. He then bounces off the ropes and goes after Kanji only to get caught before Kanji plants him down with a Sit-Out Spinebuster!

"Sit Out Spinebuster! We might have… wait a minute!" Kenichi shouted as Team HeroKazu enters the ring and attacks both Kanji and Kyon!

"I knew that they'll do this! With no winners at all, Team HeroKazu has no challengers for this Sunday's PPV!" Klein explained while Hirokazu and Kenta, after beating Kanji and Kyon down, picks them up and respectively nailed them with the Angel's Wings and the Kneeling Back to Belly Piledriver!

"Now that's an easy way to avoid yourselves from defending your titles. These two are officially cowards, nuff said." Kenichi said in disgust.

"Call them cowards ll you want, but in the end, those two has managed to avoid themselves from breaking any sweats this Sunday as they had no challengers for the title." Klein defended.

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring Ash Ketchum**_

 _Ash were asked regarding his actions from last week._

" _Were you blind or something? The reason why I attacked Narukami and Simon last week was to send Kirito a message: I want the Japanese Title! And why wouldn't I? I've been wondering aimlessly for weeks now and I got a win over Takeru 3 weeks ago! And now I want a title and I'll take out anyone who stands in my way!" Ash explained._

" _If that's the case, then you are doing a good job at it."_

 _Kirito then appeared on the scene._

" _But thanks to your idiotic actions, Nazirul has booked me not on a one on one match against you, but in a 4 Way Match against you, Simon and Narukami. And I swear if I lose the belt to Simon or Narukami without getting myself pinned, I'll blame you for starting this thing in the first place." Kirito said. "And also, thanks to you, we have to team up against Simon and Narukami tonight, so if I were you, I'll form an alliance to take them out for tonight only. How about it?" he suggested._

" _You have to be dumb enough to take them out before defending your belt against me only… but for the sake of getting rid of those two pests, fine. I'll be your ally for tonight only. But come this Sunday, I'll beat you and show you that you are an inexperinced fool compared to me." Ash responded before leaving the scene._

" _Inexperinced? Said the guy who had no belts right now…" Kirito muttered before leaving the scene as well._

 _ **Match #2: Chris Thorndyke vs Captain AWF**_

 _Chris picks up the win via Sharpshooter._

 _Post Match, Chris stated that he's sick of wasting his time on jokers after his Match of the Year Candidate with Takeru and claimed their he deserved better. He then mocks Dandy before attempting to remove Captain's mask until Dandy makes the save. Dandy told Chris that he will show him that he's not a joke before he announced that they will face each other this Sunday._

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring the Black Lagoon Inc.**_

 _Rock and Dutch ae preparing themselves from their 6 Man Tag Team Match until Arashi Mikami appeared on the scene._

" _So you guys are my partners for tonight. Interesting…" Arashi observed._

" _Yup. And here's an advice for you kid: Don't screw anything up. If you did, they pray that we'll forget about you in an instant after that screwup." Dutch adviced._

" _Him? Screwing things up? You two sure downplayed his abilities there." Yuko responded._

" _He's a rookie compared to us, of course we are downplaying him." Rock explained._

" _Trust me, once he enters the ring, he'll show you that he's not a rookie. And even if he is, he's not your typical rookie who'll screw things up left and right." Yuko assured._

" _Whatever you say lady. But if he does screw anything up, you'll have some explaining to do." Dutch warned before he and Rock leaves the scene._

" _If they harm you Yuko, I'll destroy them with my hands." Arashi vowed._

" _Easy there Arashi. I doubt that they'll do that since they are busy killing people than hurting ladies." Yuko replied._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _ **Match #3: Beyond the Grave, Setsuna F Seiei and Lockon Stratos vs Arashi Mikami, Rock and Dutch**_

 _Finishing senquence were: Lockon Brouge Kick on Dutch, Arashi Black Knuckle Shuffle (Attitude Adjustment) on Lockon, Setsuna Bullhammer on Arashi, Rock Clothesline from Hell on Setsuna and then Beyond the Grave scores the win via Chokeslam on Rock._

 _ **Backstage Segment #3: Staring Team HeroKazu**_

 _Team HeroKazu were preparing themselves for a party this Sunday now that they had no challengers until Nazirul approached them._

" _Hey there our beloved General Manager! Would you like to be in our party this Sunday?" Hirokazu asked._

" _We got snacks, drinks, Digimon Cards and list of names to be searched on dating sites! Wanna come?" Kenta offered._

" _As much as I love to be in a party, allow me to politely say no and rudely announce that you will be in action this Sunday." Nazirul responded._

" _What? We got no one to challenge us for the belts! Why should we bother be at the PPV this Sunday?!" Hirokazu questioned._

" _Actually, you do have challengers for the belt, as this Sunday, you two are going to defend your belts against the Inaba Scoobies and SOS Brigade in a 3 Way Match!" Nazirul announced as the champs protested. "Hey, you reap what you sow. You caused the Double DQ in the first place, and now you have to suffer the effects from that result." He continued._

" _Fine! We'll defend our belts! But after this, let us have a party okay?" Hirokazu asked._

" _I don't care whether your party would last a day, a week or a month. Defend that belt and then you can do whatever the hell you want after that. That's all." Nazirul answered._

" _Whatever we want? Can we…"_

" _No Kenta you cannot freely barge into womens locker rooms." Nazirul interupted. With Kenta sulking, the tag champs leaves the scene before Nazirul were approached by the Iwatobi Swimming Club. No Rei or Rin for whatever reasons._

" _Are you kidding us Nazirul? You are going to put us against Eren the Angry Destroyer?" Makoto questioned._

" _We don't want him to destroy us! We want to live!" Nagisa protested._

" _Wow you guys are cowards."_

 _Gon, Recca and Natsu appeared on the scene._

" _Last week you beat us on your debuts and now you guys are acting like cowards against Eren. No wonder the crowd chanted 'Faggots' at you last week." Recca said._

" _Did we complain about facing Junpei tonight? No we didn't. I guess your victory over us were a fluke since the world already knows that you guys are cowards starting this day." Natsu continued._

" _Us? Cowards? Fine, we'll go in there and pull another upset over Eren! Happy?" Nagisa responded._

" _Well, good luck on that, because knowing Eren, all of you will be dead even if you guys ganged on him." Recca reminded._

" _Come on guys, don't bother with them. Once they got their butts destroyed by Junpei, we'll laugh at them." Haruka called._

" _That's right! Can't wait to see you guys getting destroyed in there! Bye!" Nagisa shouted as the Iwatobi Swimming Club leaves the scene._

" _Where did Nazirul go?" Gon asked._

" _No idea. Maybe he walked away while we are arguing with those three?" Recca guessed._

" _Speaking of getting destroyed… now I got a bad feeling in my stomach…" Natsu said._

"… _you're scared of Junpei right?" Recca asked as Natsu nodded. "And I thought Gon would be the one who's scared of Junpei…" he muttered. "Relax guys, it's 3 on 1, and we are quicker than those Iwatobi guys! Pretty sure we can last longer than them right?" he assured as Gon nodded._

" _I guess you're right Recca." Natsu replied. "Now come on, let's get ourselves a warm up before entering the ring against that monster." He called before the Knights leaves the scene. Before we could go back to the ring, Nazirul re-appears with popcorn in hand._

" _What? The argument's over already? Well that sucks… I want to see a rivalry boiling right in front of my eyes for once…" Nazirul muttered before he starts to eat some popcorn… before spitting it out. "The hell? It tasted like…. Bat guarno? Ew! That's it! I'm demanding refund once this show's over!" he shouted before throwing the popcorn onto the ground and leaves the scene._

 _ **Match #4: Simon the Digger and Yu Narukami vs Kirigaya Kazuto and Ash Ketchum**_

(Bell Rings)

Simon and Ash starts first for their teams. The two locked each other up on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Simon manages to push Ash onto the ropes before giving him a Clean Break. Simon then catches Ash's attempt for a Thumb to the Eye only to get a kick to the gut instead before Ash slams him face first onto the corner. After turning Simon around, Ash drills him with several Battering Rams to the gut until Kirito tags himself into the match, much to Ash's delight. After stomping on Simon's gut until he's sitting on the corner, Kirito walks away from Ash's attempt at tagging himself in before running to the other corner and drills Simon with a Baseball Slide!

"Pretty obvious that neither Simon nor Ash could get along right now. But at the same time, these two are dominating on Simon which is a good thing for those two right now." Klein observed while Kirito, after dragging Simon away from the corner, goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Simon kicks out.

Kirito then picks Simon up, slams him onto the corner and blasts him with several Knife Edge Chops until Ash manages to tag himself into the match! Ash then blasts him with several Knife Edge Chops on his own until Simon grabs Ash by the collar, slams him onto the corner and blasts him with several Knife Edge Chpops of his own before Irish Whipping him onto the other corner, but not before Kirito managed to tag himself into the match first. Simon then charges towards Ash only to get kicked away to the face instead and while Ash knocks Narukami out of the ring with an elbow to the face, Kirito knocks Simon down with a Missile Dropkick, sending him rolling out of the ring!

"Move you roadblocker! They are mine!" Kirito shouted at Ash before going for a Suicide Dive. Ash however didn't move before he Back Body Drops Kirito out of the ring and crashing onto both Narukami and Simon!

"How in the hell did these two were able to dominate despite not getting along? That's crazy!" Kenichi reacted.

"Never underestimate the man who embarassed Digimon at Anime Mania II, and the man who's holding the Japanese Title right now!" Klein reminded. "They are now in control as the show rolls on after the break!" he added.

…

(Commercial Break)

…

(Fast Forward to Simon managing to get the hot tag while Kirito ditched Ash from making a tag)

Once Ash gets himself up on the corner, Narukami drills him with a running high knee onto his chest before Irish Whipping him onto the other corner and drills him with another running high knee to the chest! With Ash sitting on the corner, Narukami stomps on him several times before drilling him with the Vibration Boot! After planting him with a Running Powerslam, Narukami goes back to the corner and sets for the Boma Ye.

"One Boma Ye's coming up folks! Ash will get his head kicked in!" Kenichi cheered.

Once Ash got himself up and while the referee were distracted by Kirito who tried to enter the ring with his title belt, Narukami goes for the Boma Ye only to have Ash moving out of the way instead before he Low Blowed him and throws him shoulder first onto the ring post! Once Narukami turned himself around, Ash finishes him off with the Spear before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners…"

Kirito from behind whacks Ash's head with his title belt before he goes to whack Simon's face with the belt only to have Simon avoiding it before he plants Ash with a German Suplex! While both Narukami and Kirito rolled out of the ring, Simon knocks Ash down and puts him on the Giga Drill Breaker (Crippler Crossface) until Ash grabs the ropes and pulled himself out of the ring! With everyone down outside the ring, Simon picks up the Japanese Title and raises it to the air to huge cheers.

"The dysfunctional team may have won thanks to Ash's dirty tactics, but in the end, it's Simon who stands tall tonight. And he might do the same thing this Sunday after he won a title after a long time!" Kenichi observed.

"Have fun raising the belt Simon, because this Sunday, Kirito shall retain it at all cost, even with Ash and Narukami in the match as well." Klein reminded.

 _ **Backstage Segment #4: Staring the Rookie Revolution.**_

 _The RR are helping Taiki out on his upcoming contract signing tonight... in which Taiki's wearing a suit._

" _How do I look? I felt like a gentlemen wearing something like this." Taiki asked._

" _No offense, but if I could be honest, you looked like a rich man who never had a haircut in his life." Zenjirou responded._

" _Come to think of it, you're right Zenjirou. No offense leader." Shinn added._

" _You and everyone else can mock me all you want, but I ain't getting a haircut, not until my hair turned long and girly." Taiki responded._

" _By the way Taiki, can we get a hint on what stipulation you're going to name for your title match this Sunday? Please?" Shinji requested._

" _We are your friends dude. We can keep secrets." Zenjirou added._

" _After you guys failed to kidnap Chikaru and poison Junpei 2 months ago? I ain't telling any secrets to you guys." Taiki responded. "All I have to say is, just wait and listen. That's all." he continued._

" _Oh come on dude! That's not fun!" Zenjirou complainted._

" _If Taiki want to keep it a secret until the end of this show, let him be. If we force him to tell his secret, we might end up cleaning floors on all the RR HQs as his response." Shinn said._

" _What Shinn said. Now let's go. I want you guys to accompany me as I walk around backstage before the main event." Taiki called before the RR leaves the room._

 _ **Match #5: Junpei Shibayama vs Gon Frecess, Recca Hanabishi and Natsu Dragneel**_

 _Iwatobi Swimming Club and Eren Jeager are watching the match from ringside._

(Bell Rings)

(0:00) Natsu immidiately goes after Junpei and drills him with several punches until Junpei shoves him away before catching him and throws him away with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! (0:15) After picking Natsu up on the corner, Junpei blasts him with an Open Hand Chop to the chest before Irish Whipping him onto the other corner and called the other Knights to come at him. (0:35) Recca tags himself into the match and dodges a Clothesline by Junpei before drilling him with several punches, bounces off the ropes and goes for a Flying Forearm Smash. Junpei however manages to catch him by the throat before planting him with a Chokeslam followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Recca kicks out.

(1:00) Junpei then lifts Recca up and sets for a Powerbomb, but Recca manages to punch his face several times instead before sending him face first onto the corner with a Hurricanrana! (1:15) Recca gets himself up and squashes Junpei with a running splash onto his back before tagging himself to Natsu. (1:25) After turning Junpei around, Recca and Natsu stomps on Junpei multiple times and after making the tag to Gon, Recca and Natsu Irish Whips him towards Gon before Gon knocks him down with a Standing Dropkick!

"Junpei's down! Now the Knights had him where they wanted!" Kenichi reacted while Gon goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Junpei kicks out.

(1:50) Gon then climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for a 450 Splash, but Junpei manages to roll himself out of the way, sending Gon to crash and burn onto the mat instead! (2:05) While Junpei crawled to the corner, Gon tags himself to Natsu and once Junpei got himself up on the corner, Natsu goes for a running splash only to have Junpei catching him by the throat instead! (2:25) Recca enters the ring and goes after Junpei only to get his throat grabbed instead before Junpei sets for a Double Chokeslam only to get several kicks to the gut instead before the two sets for a Double Suplex. (2:40) Junpei however didn't budge before he plants them with a Double Suplex onto the corner instead, sending Natsu rolling to the ring apron while Recca rolled himself out of the ring. (2:55) Once Junpei got himself up, he plants Gon down with a Free Fall Drop before lifting him on a Gorilla Press and throws him out of the ring and crashing onto Recca!

"Junpei's cleaning house right now! And poor Natsu's going to be eaten alive now!" Klein observed.

(3:20) Junpei then goes to pick Natsu up only to get a Jawbreaker onto the ropes instead before Natsu climbs to the top turnbuckle and flies himself towards Junpei. (3:40) Junpei however manages to catch Natsu before throwing him away with a released Belly-to-Belly Suplex instead! (3:50) Junpei then goes to pick Natsu up and plants him down with the Bettle Slam before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!" (4:10)

"Here's your winner, Junpei Shibayama!" (Crowd Boos)

(Invasion by Jim Johnston Plays)

"One monster has already killed his threat, and now another monster has arrive to kill his own threat." Klein pointed as Eren Jeager made his entrance. After a statedown with Junpei on the entrance ramp, Eren enters the ring while Nagisa grabs the mic from the ring announcer.

"Say Haruka, how long did the Knights survived in there against Junpei?" Nagisa asked.

"4 minutes and 10 seconds." Haruka answered.

"So all we have to do in order to beat the Knights is to last longer than that? Well, as long as I'm here, that won't be a problem." Makoto responded before the trio heads to the ring.

(Bell Rings)

(0:00) Eren and Makoto locked each other on a Collar and Elbow and tried to push each other until Eren manages to push Makoto away before telling him to bring it on. (0:10) Makoto goes for a Lariat only to have Eren avoiding it before grabbing Makoto from behind and sets for a German Suplex, but Makoto manages to stun him with several back elbows to the face instead. He then bounces off the ropes and goes for a Lariat, but Eren lifts him up and plants him with a Samoan Drop instead!

(0:25) After getting the tag from Makoto, Haruka enters the ring and goes for a Clothesline, but Eren dodges it before grabbing him from behind and plants him with a German Suplex! (0:35) Nagisa then tags himself into the ring and tries to push Eren onto the corner, but Eren didn't budge before he pushes Nagisa away and plants him with a Spinning Spinebuster followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Nagisa kicks out.

(0:55) Eren then picks Nagisa up and lifts him for a Delayed Vertical Suplex and after 10 seconds, Makoto enters the ring and kicks Eren to the gut before he and Nagisa sets themselves for a Double Suplex. (1:15) Eren however didn't budge before he plants Makoto and Nagisa down with a Double Suplex instead! (1:25) After getting himself up and once Makoto and Nagisa got themselves up using the ropes, Eren goes to Clothesline them out of the ring only to get elbow tackled away to the face instead. (1:40)

The two then goes for a Double Clothesline on Eren, but Eren manages to break through it before bouncing off the ropes and Speared Makoto who manages to push Nagisa away! (1:50) Eren then knocks Haruka off the ring apron before turning himself around and gets a Hurricanrana by Nagisa before Nagisa bounces off the ropes and charges towards Eren only to eat a Spear instead! (2:15) Eren then lifts Nagisa up and nails him with the Jackhammer before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!" (2:30)

"Here's your winner, Eren Jeager!" (Crowd Cheers)

"Looks like the Knights won this one, as the Iwatobi crew failed to survive for more than 2 minute against the monster known as Eren." Klein said.

"On this day, the Iwatobi Swimming Club received a grim reminder. They got destroyed by Eren in 2 and a half minutes, which is quicker than Junpei who took 4 minutes and 15 seconds to defeat his opponents." Kenichi stated.

"You're compared Eren destroying a bunch of pretty boys and Junpei destroying a bunch of quick and pesky flies, of course Eren won quicker than Junpei!" Klein reminded. "But that doesn't matter this Sunday because at the PPV, the two shall destroy each other until one of them get pinned fair and square." He finished.

 _ **Backstage Segment #6: Staring Daisuke Motomiya**_

 _Daisuke were asked regarding tonight's contract signing._

" _To be honest, I'm not worried at all right now, because I knew Taiki and I knew that he'll came up with a cowardly stipulation so that he could retain his belt and get rid of me pretty easily. So Taiki, if you are a world champion, I suggest to you to name a stipulation that doesn't expose you as a coward. How about it Taiki? Are you going to take that challenge. And one more thing, regarding my family, they are not here tonight because tonight, it's going to be my battle with no one else will be involved as well. As for Takato and Tomoki, I forgive them despite losing their matches, because I won't punish them for giving a good fight against the RR. That's all." Daisuke answered before heading to the ring._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _Commentators ran down the PPV Card._

…

 _ **In-Ring Promo #1: Staring Nazirul, Daisuke and Taiki**_

 _Nazirul welcomed everyone to the contract signing for Taiki vs Daisuke this Sunday before calling both men to come to the ring. After Daisuke made his entrance and entered the ring, it's Taiki's turn to do so, although he's accompanied by his teammates._

" _Hold on there Taiki. This is a contract signing between you and me and I don't want anyone else to get involved, because I knew, with your buddies on your side, you are going to ambush me like a cowardly champion. So please, come here and face me one on one." Daisuke called._

 _On the stage, Taiki ordered his teammates to head to the backstage before he enters the ring._

" _Alright, both of you are already in the ring. Would any of you want to say anything before signing the contract?" Nazirul asked._

" _Actually Nazirul, I got nothing, because all I want to do right now is to hear what stipulation Taiki had for me. So if you excuse me…" Daisuke then signed the contract before throwing the pen towards Taiki. "Alright Kudo, sign the contract and name your stipulation. I'm here to hear them." He ordered._

" _You sure are itching to hear my stipulation for our match didn't you Motomiya? Very well…" Taiki then signs the contract as well. "Before I name the stipulation that I received thanks to your family members being nothing more than punching bags, allow me to ask Nazirul something." He continued before asking Nazirul, "Say Nazirul, whoever loses this Sunday cannot invoke his rematch or face him again as long as he's the champ right?"_

 _Nazirul nodded in response._

" _Alright. Now that out of the way, allow me to raise the bar for you Daisuke. And no, I'm not going to come up with some stupid rules like you have to get a 5 Count on me while I can get a 3 Count, No Count-Outs and No DQs rule. Instead, we are going to have another singles match for my title, except if you lose, instead of not being able to go after me ever again, you will be_ _ **forced to retire from AWF!**_ " Taiki announced as the crowd boos. _"How's that Daisuke? Do you like my stipulation? Was that sound like a cowardly stipulation? If it is, maybe I could come up with another." He asked._

" _You sure are dead serious in your conquest on getting rid of me Taiki… I have to give you props though, because that is the least cowardly stipulation I could hear straight out of your mouth. You want to get rid of me and Chikaru for good Taiki? Very well, despite all the pressure you just gave to me, I'll accept your stipulation and I will dethrone you for the belt in this final chapter of our rivalry in this company!" Daisuke responded as the crowd cheers._

 _Taiki laughed before stating, "Good luck at dethroning me Daisuke, because this Sunday, you'll dethrone your own career out of this Kingdom instead." The two then stared each other with Taiki raising the belt to the air to close the show._

…

 _Match Results:_

Inaba Investigation Team vs SOS Brigade ended in Double DQ

Chris Thorndyke def. Captain AWF

Beyond the Grave and Celestrial Being def. Arashi Mikami and Black Lagoon Inc

Kirigaya Kazuto and Ash Ketchum def. Yu Narukami and Simon the Digger

Junpei Shibayama def. Gon Frecess, Recca Hanabishi and Natsu Dragneel

Eren Jeager def. Iwatobi Swimming Club.

…

Card for the PPV:

Pre-Show: Arashi Mikami vs Beyond the Grave

Black Lagoon Inc vs Celestrial Being

Dandy vs Chris Thorndyke

Sawada Tsunayoshi vs Negi Springfield

Monster's Ball Match: Eren Jeager vs Junpei Shibayama

AWF Extreme Championship Match: Alucard vs Jotaro Kujo

AWF Tag Team Championship Match: Team HeroKazu vs Inaba Investigation Team vs SOS Brigade

AWF Japanese Championship Match: Kirigaya Kazuto vs Ash Ketchum vs Yu Narukami vs Simon the Digger

Title vs Career Match for the AWF World Championship: Taiki Kudo vs Daisuke Motomiya (if Taiki loses, he cannot invoke his rematch clause as long as Daisuke holds the title. If Daisuke loses, he has to leave AWF for good)

…

A/N: Well, all 4 weeks on the boys side are finished!

Another reason why I need to write special episodes of Battleline instead of PPVs: I ran out of ideas on what name should I give to this PPV. DX

Alright, time to finish week 4 of the girls side shall we? Once that's over, we shall jump into the PPVs!

…

 _ **AWF Freedoms, Episode 12, June, Week 4**_

…

 _ **Match #1: Tohru Honda, Haruhi Fujioka, Saeko Busujima and Saya Takagi vs Oriha Nashida, Sayo Hitsugi, Shana and Misaka Mikoto**_

 _The faces dominated on Shana at the beginning before the heels dominated on Haruhi. Haruhi then scores a hot tag to Saeko before she and Saya picks up the win with a Tiger Feint Kick – Full Nelson Facebuster combo on Oriha._

 _The faces then leaves the ring post match, saving their energy for their upcoming battle this Saturday._

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring Morgiana Fanalis**_

 _Morgiana were asked regarding her match with Revy tonight._

" _I'll try my best tonight. As for Aladdin, get well soon."_

" _That's it? That's it?!"_

 _Statues of Liberty enters the scene and berated Morgiana for speaking too little._

" _I'm sorry, but I have a fight to attend to. I don't have time to play with the three of you right now." Morgiana responded before leaving the trio._

" _What a waste of segment with her not talking much…" Paulina muttered._

" _Speaking of which, is this segment still on?" Star asked as the interviewer nodded. "Alright! (snatches the mic) Selena, you go first!" Star called as she gives the mic to Selena._

" _Thank you Star. (ahem) Chie, Hibiki, how dare you trying to break my arm and leg last week! Are you two trying to turn me, the Auburn Beauty, into the female Beansprout Elric by removing my arm and leg? Well guess what? You two, along with your robot friend Labrys, shall pay for it this Saturday as we shall fight each other in a 6 Person Tag Team Match! Oh wait, I forgot! Why wait until Saturday as I… I mean we, could get our revenge tonight? Tonight, you two shall face my BFFs, the 'Messiahs of the Superkick', the first non-anime characters to ever be in this company, Paulina and Star! And also tonight, we'll feed you enough Superkicks to send you two back to the hospital!" Selena ranted._

" _Wow… powerful speech there Selena…" Paulina reacted._

" _And… did you just called us, Messiahs of the Superkick?" Star asked as Selena nodded._

" _I'm glad that we are able to be friends Selena, because that nickname that you just gave is so… freaking… cool!" Paulina cheered._

" _Yeah! Us? Messiahs of the Superkick? That nickname alone makes us better than a certain pair of brothers who does Superkicks like us!" Star explained._

" _Thank you for all of your praises. Although to be fair, I came up with that nickname a long time ago, and I only waited for the right time to say that." Selena replied. "Now, shall we end our segment?" she asked._

" _Allow us to do that Selena." Paulina replied before she and Star knocked the cameraman down with a Double Superkick!_

 _(Commercial Break)_

 _ **Match #2: Revy vs Morgiana Fanalis**_

 _Commentary reminded that if Morgiana wins this match, she'll face Revy against this Saturday for the Divas Title._

(Bell Rings)

The two girls confronted each other in the middle of the ring until Revy shoves Morgiana away and offers her a free shot. Morgiana then responded by delivering a forearm smash onto Revy's face before Revy fights back with a forearm smash of her own onto Morgiana's face. The two then traded forearms onto each other's faces until Revy drills Morgiana with a knee to the gut before Irish Whipping her onto the ropes and goes for a Big Boot, but Morgiana manages to avoid it by using the ropes to stop her movements instead.

Morgiana then goes for a Lariat only to have Revy dodging it and once the two turned around, Revy kicks her to the gut and sets for an early Pedigree, but Morgiana countered it into a Back Body Drop instead. She then bounces off the ropes and knocks Revy away and onto the ropes with a Running Uppercut before she bounces off the ropes and goes to Clothesline her out of the ring. Revy however knocks Morgiana down with a Lariat out of nowhere instead before Morgiana no sells it and then knocks Revy down with a Lariat of her own! Revy then no sells it before she and Morgiana clashed their heads onto each other!

"These two are not going to stop right now! They are having a race on getting the first pin attempt for this match!" Klein pointed.

The two then bounces off the ropes and collided onto each other before they bounced off the ropes again with Morgiana going for a running Lariat, but Revy dodges it before grabbing Morgiana from behind and sets for a German Suplex. Morgiana however manages to stun Revy with several back elbows followed by a Discus Elbow Smash to the face before bouncing off the ropes and goes for a Lariat. Revy however manages to knock Morgiana down and onto the ropes with a Drop Toe Hold before grabbing her from behind and plants her with a Bridging German Suplex for the pin!

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Morgiana kicks out!

Revy then goes to pick Morgiana up only to get several punches to the gut instead before Morgiana knocks her away with an Uppercut! She then Irish Whips Revy bouncing off the ropes and sets for a Back Body Drop, but Revy manages to knock her away with a Single Knee Facebuster instead! She then goes for a Lariat only to have Morgiana planting her down with a Samoan Drop instead before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Revy kicks out.

Morgiana picks Revy up only to get several punches to the gut instead before Revy lifts her on her shoulder, pushes her back first onto the corner and drills her with several Battering Rams until she's sitting on the corner before stomping on her several times and Foot Chokes her until the referee pulls her away. She then lifts Morgiana up for a Delayed Vertical Suplex and after several seconds has passed, Revy decided to drop her onto the ropes with a Front Suplex instead before she knocks her out of the ring with a Running Big Boot!

"Now that's what I call 'Kicking You Out of the Ring'! Revy's in total control right now!" Klein pointed.

"If Morgiana can't enter the ring in 10 seconds, she won't face Revy for the title this Sunday!" Kenichi reminded.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8!"

Morgiana rolls herself into the ring only to get stomped by Revy several times before she picks her up and slams her face first onto the corner. She then goes for a Belly-to-Back Suplex only to have Morgiana holding on the ropes instead and after several forearm clubs onto her back, Revy manages to go for the Belly-to-Back Suplex, but Morgiana manages to land her legs on the mat instead!

Once Revy turned herself around, Morgiana knocks her onto the corner with a jumping Uppercut before drilling her with several Battering Rams followed by an Irish Whip. Revy however managed to reverse the whip, sending Morgiana crashing onto the corner instead before charging towards her and gets elbow tackled away to the face instead! Morgiana then pulled Revy onto the corner and drills her with several Boxing Jabs to the gut followed by an Uppercut to the face before Irish Whipping her onto the other corner and drills her with a running Uppercut!

"Morgiana's fighting back folks! She's not giving Revy even a second to come up with a counter to those barrage of attacks!" Kenichi pointed.

Morgiana then Irish Whips Revy onto the other corner again before nailing her with another running Uppercut followed by a Bulldog from the corner and a pin. (1,2,…" Revy kicks out!) She then picks Revy up only to get blinded by a Thumb to the Eye instead before Morgiana knocks her away with a Discus Elbow Smash! She then catches Revy's kick and plants her with a Capture Suplex onto the corner before picking her up from behind and plants her with a Belly-to-Back Suplex!

"Revy has been dumped on her head! I think we all know what's going to happen after that!" Kenichi reacted.

Once Revy got herself up, Morgiana proceeded to knock her down with a running Lariat!

"Running Lariat! Knocking the champion down! Will we see the title change hands?!" Kenichi reacted while Morgiana goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Revy kicks out!

"She might need more than that to put Revy down!" Klein advised.

After picking Revy up, Morgiana pushes her bouncing off the ropes before planting her with the Pop-Up Powerbomb!

"Pop Up Powerbomb! Will that be the final touch needed for a title change?" Kenichi reacted while Morgiana goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Revy kicks out!

"Revy kicks out! Revy has kicked out of Morgiana's finishing move!" Klein reacted.

"I don't think there's anyone who has kicked out of Morgiana's finisher so far! Looks like Revy has the honor to become the first person in doing so!" Kenichi reminded.

As the crowd chanted 'One More Time!', Morgiana picks Revy up only to get her eyes raked instead before Morgiana goes for a Discus Elbow Smash. Revy however avoided it before catching her and plants her with an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a Discus Lariat! After recovering herself and once Morgiana got herself up, Revy kicks her to the gut and plants her down with the Pedigree before picking her up and plants her with another for good measures followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"And with that overkill finish, Revy shall not defend her title this Saturday! Looks like she will be the only champion in this company to have some time off this weekend." Kenichi reminded.

"Well, good try from Morgiana, but since neither Saeko nor Chie could beat her, there's no way you can be her in the first place. Hopefully whoever's next to challenge Revy double checked themselves in the mirror before steping up to the challenge." Klein said.

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring Izumi Orimoto**_

 _Izumi were asked regarding her actions last week._

" _I already got a title shot against Hikari for free by pretending to be her friend, why on earth should I continue being friends with my opponent this Sunday? Also known as, I befriended with her just to get this shot at her title. And as for tonight, I will give all of you a sneak preview of what will happen this Sunday as I will score a pin on Hikari." Izumi answered._

" _Ahem…"_

 _Izumi turned around and encountered the Tag Team champs._

" _You? Scoring a pin on Hikari tonight? Newsflash Izumi, we exist and who's to say that either me or Asuna would end up pinning Hikari instead?" Haruhi reminded._

" _But then again, her partners are Mikasa and Ryuko. I'm pretty sure pinning any one of them could trigger something huge for any of us." Asuna added._

" _Whatever you say Berserk Healer, but the only thing I care right now is to pin Hikari, not Mikasa or Ryuko. See you two later in the ring." Izumi replied before leaving the ring._

" _Looks like she stole your cockiness Haruhi." Asuna said._

" _More like she tried to be cocky like me, but obviously failing to do so ." Haruhi replied. "Still, pinning Hikari tonight could lead me to something good." She added._

" _How about we prepare ourselves for tonight's match before thinking of pinning her Haruhi? I don't want for us to lose before our title defense." Asuna suggested._

" _I appiriciate your concerns, and sure, let's do that." Haruhi replied before the tag champs leaves the scene._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _ **Match #3: Chie Satonaka and Hibiki Tachibana vs Paulina and Star**_

 _Golden Dragons picks the win via DQ after Selena saves Star from the Chasing the Dragon after throwing white powder at Chie and Hibiki. The Statues of Liberty stood tall in the ring in the end while taunting the faces who are retreating to fight another day._

 _ **Backstage Segment #3: Starting Hikari Yagami, Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi**_

"Thanks for saving me last week you two. I didn't expect myself to be betrayed right there since I trusted her." Hikari thanked.

"No problem Hikari. Although we did that simply because Haruhi and Asuna were involved as well." Mikasa replied.

"And let me guess? You two are going to destroy me in the future?" Hikari asked.

"That is if you are still the Womens Champion." Ryuko answered.

"Well, alright then. At least I got saved and I'm very thankful for that." Hikari said. "Speaking of thankful, I want to thank you two for being my tag partners for tonight." She thanked.

"Once again, no problem." Mikasa replied. "Although it's pretty weird that we are teaming up once again in the main event before a PPV." She noticed.

"It's like we are in a déjà vu or something, except replace the Biri-Biri Railgun with the Digi-Frontier girl." Ryuko added.

"Pretty weird indeed. It's like we are assigned to be a trio of something." Hikari said.

"If we formed a trio, with the combination of our strength, speed and knowledge, we'll be an unstoppable force." Ryuko noted.

"But as of right now, we are focused to dethrone Haruhi and Asuna for the Tag Team titles. Maybe we'll be a trio someday in the near future?" Mikasa suggested.

"Hopefully so… as long as you didn't eat me alive of course" Hikari responded. "Well, shall we warm ourselves up before the match?" she asked.

"We already did Hikari. So if I were you, I'll start warming up before it's too late." Ryuko reminded.

"Really? Okay then. See you two later in the ring!" Hikari replied before leaving the duo.

…

 _Commentators ran down the card for the PPV_

…

 _ **Match #4: Hikari Yagami, Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi vs Izumi Orimoto, Haruhi Suzumiya and Asuna Yuuki**_

 _Haruhi scores the pin with a Pele Kick followed by a Styles Clash on Hikari._

 _Post Match, Izumi nails Hikari with the Star Shift Pain to add insult to injury before standing tall while raising Hikari's title belt in the air._

…

 _Match Results:_

 _Tohru Honda, Haruhi Fujioka, Saeko Busujima and Saya Takagi def. Shana, Misaka Mikoto, Oriha Nashida and Sayo Hitsugi_

 _Revy def. Morgiana Fanalis_

 _Golden Dragons def. Star-Lina via DQ_

 _Izumi Orimoto, Haruhi Suzumiya and Asuna Yuuki def. Hikari Yagami, Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi._

…

 _PPV Card:_

 _Pre-Show: Rookie Revolution (Ruki Makino and Asuka Langley Soryu) vs Spirit World Warriors (Mirai Kuriyama and Mitsuki Hase) vs Baka Rangers (Ku Fei and Kaede Nagase)_

 _Makie Sasaki, Sora Nagino, Tohru Honda and Haruhi Fujioka vs Black Label Organization (Mikoto Kiba, Miki Tsurugi, Oriha Nashida and Sayo Hitsugi)_

 _Highschool of the Dead (Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima and Saya Takagi) vs Flare Railguns (Shana, Misaka Mikoto and Willow)_

 _Chie Satonaka, Hibiki Tachibana and Labrys vs Statues of Liberty (Selena Richardson, Paulina and Star)_

 _Nanoha Takamachi vs Black Devil_

 _AWF Womens Championship Match: Hikari Yagami vs Izumi Orimoto_

 _2 out of 3 Falls Match for the AWF Tag Team Championship: Haruhi Suzumiya and Asuna Yuuki vs Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi_

…

 _A/N: And that…. Is over, all 4 weeks of both sides of the genders are over!_

 _Can't believe that it took me longer than usual to finish this chapter. But then again, I'm prone to goofing off and writer's block. What else can you do. :p_

 _Alright, with the 4 episodes done, I can now focus on the PPVs! Hopefully I'll get to finish them as soon as possible since you guys and I had one thing in common: We hate to wait. First PPV will be the female one and yes, Mikasa, Ryuko, Haruhi and Asuna are main eventing the PPV instead of Hikari and Izumi. But then again, the build up to Hikari vs Izumi were, admittingly, half-assed. (cries, then blades like Ric Flair)_

 _Until the PPV, please review! (passes out due to blood loss)_

 _PS: Hooray for the return of Lucha Underground! XD_


	15. AWF 'I Can't Find a Name For This' PPV

A/N: I. Cannot. Believe. That. I. Can't. Come Up. With. A Name. For This PPV! DX

…

 _ **July, Week 1**_

 _ **Location: Phoenix, Arizona**_

…

 _Pre-Show: Rookie Revolution defeated Baka Rangers and Spirit World Warriors_

…

 _ **Match #1: Makie Sasaki, Sora Nagino, Tohru Honda and Haruhi Fujioka vs Black Label Organization (Mikoto Kiba, Oriha Nashida, Sayo Hitsugi and Miki Tsurugi)**_

(Bell Rings)

Tohru and Miki starts first. The two girls circled around the ring before Miki goes for a Double Leg Takedown, but Tohru manages to avoid it before catching Miki from behind and puts her on a Waist Lock. Miki then stuns Tohru with several back elbows to the face before putting her on a Side Headlock until Tohru manages to push her away. After using the ropes to stop her movements, Miki tags herself to Sayo.

"Welp, good luck at facing this busty powerhouse Tohru. Your big eyes won't make any differences here…" Klein said.

The two girls confronted each other in the middle of the ring until Sayo offered Tohru a free shot in which Tohru responded with a Knife Edge Chop onto her. Sayo then no sells it before giving Tohru another free shot and proceeded to no sell her Knife Edge Chop again. She then knocks Tohru away with a stiff and loud Knife Edge Chop before shouting, "That's how it's done!"

"I can hear that chop even with my ears being closed! Seriously, Sayo's chop is nasty!" Kenichi reacted before Sayo, with Tohru on the ropes, proceeded to blast her with another Knife Edge Chop!

"That's why she's the Powerhouse of the Organization folks. Aside from being busty like her teammates, she can deliver a hell of a beating!" Klein reminded.

Sayo then Irish Whips Tohru towards the ropes and once Tohru bounces off the ropes, Sayo sets for a Back Body Drop only to get a kick to the face instead! Tohru then kicks Sayo to the gut and sets for a Suplex, but Sayo didn't budge before she throws Tohru away with a Front Suplex instead! Once Tohru gets up on the corner, Sayo proceeded to squash her with a running splash before tagging herself to Oriha. After throwing Tohru away from the corner with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex, Sayo lifts Oriha up and Electric Chair Drops her onto Tohru before Oriha goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tohru kicks out.

"Had Tohru were a lesbian or a guy, getting squashed by those breasts over and over again would knock you out while your nose are bleeding." Klein said.

"You're praising their breasts and yet you are bashing HOTD for having similar sized breast. Hypocrite much?" Kenichi questioned.

"If I had to choose between busty nurses and busty highschool girls, I picked the former, and that's why I'm not bashing the Organization here." Klein answered.

After tagging herself to Mikoto, Oriha picks Tohru up and pushes her onto the corner before drilling her with several Battering Rams and then goes for an Irish Whip. Tohru however manages to reverse it instead, sending Oriha straight onto a Standing Dropkick by Mikoto before Tohru knocks Mikoto down with a Lariat! As Tohru crawled to the corner, Mikoto grabs her leg and tries to pull her away, but Tohru turned herself around and kicked Mikoto away instead before she tags herself to Haruhi!

Haruhi enters the ring and knocks Mikoto down with a Clothesline followed by another before she plants her with a Samoan Drop and kicks her out of the ring with a Baseball Slide! She then tags herself to Makie and once Mikoto got herself up, Makie proceeded to knock Mikoto down with a running Senton off the ring apron! After throwing Mikoto back into the ring, Makie went to the ring apron and nails him with a Slingshot Senton before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Mikoto kicks out.

Makie picks Mikoto up only to get several punches to the gut instead before Mikoto Back Body Drops her over the top rope. After landing on the ring apron and once Mikoto turned herself around, Makie goes for a Sunset Flip pin, but Mikoto rolls through it and nails her with a low angle Dropkick instead before going for the pin. (1,2,… Makie kicks out) She then picks Makie up and pushes her onto the corner before tagging herself to Sayo.

"Uh oh… hopefully Makie confessed her feelings to Negi before this match, because she might die here at the hands of Sayo…" Klein reacted.

After Mikoto drills Makie with several Battering Rams, Sayo follows it up with several Knife Edge Chops before tagging herself to Miki. With Makie seated on the corner, Sayo drills her with several forearms to the face before Miki follows it up with a Baseball Slide! She then picks Makie up and plants her down with a Northern Lights Suplex followed by a pin. (1,2,… Makie kicks out) She then picks Makie up and sets for the _NTW-20 (Double Underhook DDT),_ but Makie manages to throw her away with a Back Body Drop instead.

"Makie manages to escape herself from defeat! All she needs to do right now is to make a tag!" Kenichi reacted.

While Makie crawled towards the corner, Sayo tags herself into the match and pushed by Tohru and Haruhi off the ring apron before she pounded on Makie with several stomps onto her back. She then lifts Makie up and sets for a Running Powerslam, but Makie manages to slip away, stands on the ring apron and knocks him away with a Jawbreaker onto the ropes before entering the ring and plants her down with a Bulldog! While Sayo tags herself to Mikoto, Makie manages to tag herself to Sora!

"Tag made! Time for the Ace of Kaleido Stage to shine!" Kenichi reacted.

The two girls then charged towards each other before Sora knocks Mikoto down with a Running Crossbody! Once Mikoto got herself up, Sora gets her kick caught by her before she stuns her with an Enzuigiri followed by a Hurricanrana onto the corner! Oriha then tags herself into the ring and goes after Sora only to get a Samoan Drop instead before Sora does a kip-up and nails Oriha with a Standing Moonsault followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Oriha kicks out!

"Looks like the teen idol has been outshined by Sora right now." Kenichi observed.

Sora then picks Oriha up and Irish Whips her onto the corner before leaping towards her and nails her with a Monkey Flip! She then tags herself to Haruhi who then climbed to the top turnbuckle and once Oriha got herself up, Haruhi plants her down with a Flying Neckbreaker and after Sora nails Oriha with a Rolling Thunder, Haruhi goes for the pin while Sora tries to stop Sayo from breaking up the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Sayo stops the count by pushing Sora onto the girls!

Tohru enters the ring and knocks Sayo with a Double Leg Takedown before setting up for a Sharpshooter only to get kicked away instead. With Tohru on the ropes, Sayo goes to Clothesline her out of the ring only to get tripped out of the ring instead. Once Sayo got herself up, Makie goes for a running Crossbody off the ring apron only to get caught before she throws Makie onto the barricade with a Fallaway Slam instead!

While Tohru leaves the ring and attacks Sayo until she got pushed back first onto the ring post, Makoto and Miki beats Haruhi down until Sora knocks them away with a Missile Dropkick! After both girls rolled out of the ring, Sora bounces off the ropes and knocks Miki down with a Tope Con Giro before Makoto knocks Sora down with a running Front Dropkick!

Back in the ring, Haruhi picks Oriha up and sets for a finisher, but Makoto went to the ring apron and distracted her instead. After going after Makoto who quickly left the ring apron, Haruhi turned herself around and gets a kick to the gut followed by a DDT by Oriha instead! After receiving the tag from Oriha, Sayo quickly enters the ring and kills Haruhi with the Sadistic Nurse (Curb Stomp)!

"Sadistic Nurse! Good night second rate Haruhi!" Klein reacted while Sayo goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the Black Label Organization!" (Crowd Boos)

"The Black Label Organization has finally secured their first major victory here tonight, defeated 4 girls who at least had more credibility than those Baka Rangers!" Klein cheered.

"Sayo really stole the spotlight in this match. This match could have been a 4 on 1 Handicap and she'll end up winning anyway, because that strength of her was as legit as it could be." Kenichi stated.

"Give props to her teammates as well dude. They worked well as a unit and with that in mind, expect them to start a hunt for any titles before possibly winning them soon." Klein added.

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring the Flare Railguns**_

 _The trio were asked regarding their match tonight._

" _People right now looked and us and said that we are concerned about our match tonight. Well guess what people? We are not concerned about facing the HOTD one bit. Maybe those three, or at least their upper bodies, looked like bricks, but that doesn't scare us one bit. We have the speed advantage and we are looking to use it to it's fullest." Misaka answered._

" _Tonight, those zombie killers shall burn at my hands! And then, we'll throw their burned corpses back to their world so that the zombies could eat them! Rei, Saeko, Saya, all of you shall burn upon us!" Willow vowed._

" _See that everyone? Does that look like concern to you? Of course not! Tonight, we shall rise again!" Shana continued before the trio leaves the scene._

…

 _The scene then shows Hikari Yagami arriving to the arena earlier today._

" _The Womens Champion is here for a fight. Maybe Izumi looked like an easy challenge for her, but that won't stop her from pulling an upset for the title." Klein reminded._

…

 _ **Match #2: Highschool of the Dead (Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima and Saya Takagi) vs Flare Railguns (Shana, Misaka Mikoto and Willow)**_

(Bell Rings)

Rei and Willow starts first. The two locked each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up and tried to push each other until Rei manages to push Willow onto the ropes and gives her a Clean Break. Willow then knocks Rei down with a Double Leg Takedown and punches her face several times before tagging herself to Shana. The two then picks Rei up, Irish Whips her bouncing off the ropes and goes for a Double Clothesline. Rei however manages to break herself through it before bouncing off the ropes and goes for a Double Clothesline, but Shana and Willow countered it into a Double Hip Toss instead! With Rei in a seated position, Shana blasts her with a kick to the back before Willow bounces off the ropes and knocks her with a Slidling Elbow Smash before Shana goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Rei kicks out.

Shana then picks Rei up and tries to push her onto the corner, but Rei didn't budge before she pushes her away. Shana then goes after Rei only to get an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a Lariat instead before tagging herself to Saya! Saya then knocks Shana down with a Clothesline followed by another before planting her down with a Spinning Spinebuster! She then grabs Shana away from the ropes and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Shana kicks out.

Saya picks Shana up only to get several punches to the gut followed by a Jawbreaker instead, but that allows Saeko to tag herself into the match and plants Shana with a Slingblade! After knocking Shana out of the ring with a Standing Dropkick from behind, Saeko goes to bounce off the ropes only to have her legs grabbed by Willow instead! After kicking Willow away and onto the announce table, Saeko goes for a Tope Con Giro only to have Shana moving out of the ring, sending Saeko to crash and burn onto the floor instead!

"Crash and burn onto the floor she goes! Saeko may had wrecked her back and rear end right there!" Klein reacted.

After nailing the seated Saeko with a Shining Wizard, Shana throws her back into the ring and climbs to the top turnbuckle and once Saeko got herself up, Shana plants her down with a Springboard Tornado DDT followed by a pin. (1,2,… Saeko kicks out) After receiving the tag from Shana, Willow proceeded to enter the ring and lift Saeko up for a Delayed Vertical Suplex and after a few seconds, Willow drops her onto the mat!

"Willow showing her strength there! She may be Mini-Kane, but she has the same strength as he does!" Kenichi reacted while Willow goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Saeko kicks out.

"You don't see Saeko getting herself dominated like that everyday. Looks like the Flare Railguns can brag about dominating on her starting today." Klein observed.

Willow picks Saeko up and pushes her onto the corner before drilling her with several Battering Rams and tags herself to Misaka. After she and Willow plants Saeko with a Double Suplex, Misaka waits for her to get up on the corner and once Saeko does, Misaka plants her back down with a Falling Neckbreaker before going for the pin. (1,2,… Saeko kicks out!) After picking Saeko up, Misaka goes for a Diamond Cutter only to get pushed away before turning around and gets knocked head first onto the ropes with a Hurricanrana! Saeko then bounces off the ropes with Saya tagging herself in and after Saeko knocks Misaka with a Tiger Faint Kick, Saya follows it up with a Full Nelson Facebuster!

"The combo that defeated them last Thursday! Will that work tonight?" Kenichi reacted as Saya goes for the pin while Willow pulls Saeko down and face first onto the ring apron before throwing her face first onto the ring post!

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Shana stops the count!

Shana then goes for a Clothesline on Rei only to have Rei dodging it before throwing her away with a released German Suplex! Willow enters the ring and goes for a Lariat on Rei only to get a released German Suplex as well! Once both Shana and Willow got themselves up using the ropes, Rei goes to Clothesline them out of the ring only to get elbow tackled away to the face before the two knocks her down with a Double Clothesline! After kicking Rei out of the ring, Shana and Willow turned around and gets Clotheslined out of the ring by Saya before Saya turned around and eats the Diamond Cutter by Misaka!

"Diamond Cutter! Flare Railguns could score a huge win here!" Klein reacted while Misaka dragged Saya away from the ropes and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Saeko stops the count!

"Never count Best Girl Saeko out folks! Despite being beaten down, she still have enough energy to save her friends from total defeat!" Kenichi reacted.

Once the two got themselves up, Misaka and Saeko traded punches with the crowd cheering Saeko and booing Misaka until Misaka blinded her with a Thumb to the Eye before Irish Whipping her towards the ropes and goes for a Back Body Drop. After bouncing off the ropes, Saeko kicks Misaka to the face instead before bouncing off the ropes again, avoided a Clothesline by Misaka and knocks both Shana and Willow down with a Suicide Dive! Saya then from behind plants Misaka with the Stupidity Denied (Crucifix Driver) before dragging her to the middle of the ring and puts her on the _Brains Over Brawn (Boston Crab while kneeling on the opponent's back or neck)!_

"Submission locked in by Saya! I don't think we have seen her using this in AWF folks!" Kenichi reacted before Misaka had no choice but to tap out!

"Here are your winners, Highschool of the Dead!" (Crowd Cheers)

"And with that one-two finisher combo by Saya, the HOTD has squashed the bugs known as the Flare Railguns, just like how they slay zombies in their past time!" Kenichi cheered.

"It's refreshing to see someone not named Saeko to score the win for the team for once. And now that's over, the HOTD can now focus on something else, or more precisely, start a chase for the titles." Klein added.

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring the Rookie Revolution.**_

 _The RR can be seen preparing the Black Devil for her match tonight._

" _This is it my friend, your first singles match as the newest recruit to the RR! Are you ready?" Ruki asked and after she adjusted her mask, the new recruit nodded._

" _You're not going to protest about tonight's match? I mean, Nazirul announced this match without our notice after Nanoha came to his office." Asuka questioned._

" _I knew Nanoha would do that in order to get a match with our new recruit for a long time, hence the reason why I didn't even bother to protest his decision." Ruki answered._

" _Okay. And if you don't mind, allow me to ask why didn't she talk much? Is she mute or anything?" Asuka asked._

" _She's not a person who talks much Asuka. That's all." Ruki answered. "Now let's go, her match is up next." She called before the RR leaves the locker room._

…

 _The scene then shows Izumi Orimoto arriving to the arena earlier today._

" _And there's the challenger, who faded in the background before suddenly popping up and became the No 1 contender for Hikari's title. Let's see whether she can win the big one or not tonight." Kenichi pointed._

 _ **Match #3: Nanoha Takamachi vs Black Devil**_

(Bell Rings)

The two circled around the ring until Nanoha goes for a Double Leg Takedown. Devil however moved herself out of the way to avoid it before grabbing Nanoha from behind and puts her on a Waist Lock until Nanoha stuns her with several back elbows to the face and puts her on a Side Headlock. Devil then pushes Nanoha bouncing off the ropes before laying herself down, allowing Nanoha to leap through her before getting herself up and sets for a Japanese Arm Drag. Nanoha however manages to avoid it by using the ropes to stop her movements instead. Devil then goes after Nanoha only to get herself tripped out of the ring instead before Nanoha bounces off the ropes and knocks her onto the announce table with a Baseball Slide! After getting herself up on the ring apron, Nanoha proceeded to knock Ruki down with a Flying Clothesline!

"Nanoha's cleaning house here folks! She's going after everyone right now!" Kenichi pointed before Nanoha goes after Devil only to get a Drop Toe Hold face first onto the table instead!

"So much for cleaning house there." Klein reacted before Devil picks Nanoha up from behind and plants her with a Russian Leg Sweep onto the floor! She then checked on Ruki before Ruki told her to enter the ring and while she does, the referee starts the count.

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7!"

Nanoha slides herself into the ring only to get stomped by Devil several times before she picks Nanoha up and pushes her crashing onto the corner. After drilling her with several forearms to the face, Devil goes for an Irish Whip only to have it reversed, sending her crashing onto the corner instead. Nanoha then charges towards Devil until she gets elbow tackled away to the face before Devil followed it up with a Bulldog followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Nanoha kicks out.

Devil then punches Nanoha's face several times and chokes her out until the referee pulls her away. She then grabs Nanoha's legs and sets to Catapult her onto the corner, but Nanoha manages to kick her onto the corner instead. Once Nanoha got herself up, Devil goes after her only to get a Samoan Drop instead. After using the corner to recover and get herself up, Nanoha climbs to the top turnbuckle and once Devil got herself up, she plants her with a Diving Neckbreaker before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Devil kicks out.

Nanoha then picks Devil up and sets for the Starlight Breaker (Mickie-DT), but Devil manages to stun Nanoha with several punches to the ribs instead before she knocks her with a Jawbreaker followed by a Discus Elbow Smash! With Nanoha on the ropes, Devil goes for an Irish Whip only to have it reversed instead and once Devil bounces off the ropes, Nanoha laid herself down only to get a Double Foot Stomp onto her back instead before Devil picks her up and nails her with the… Cradle Shock?

"Wait a minute! Was that the Cradle Shock she just used?" Kenichi reacted while Devil goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Nanoha kicks out!

"Does that looked like a rest hold to you? Of course it is you idiot!" Klein responded while the Devil went to the ropes and asked Ruki and Asuka on what to do next.

"I know that's the Cradle Shock, but the last time we saw it in AWF was before Fate gone missing!" Kenichi reminded.

"Are you implying that Fate is the only person in this world who can do the Cradle Shock? Well guess what dude, Chris Sabin just said 'Hi' on Twitter!" Klein replied.

While the commentators are bickering, Devil goes to pick Nanoha up only to get several punches to the gut instead before she knocks her away with a Headbutt onto her mask! She then throws a kick and once Devil catches it, Nanoha stuns her with an Enzuigiri before setting up for the Starlight Breaker. Ruki and Asuka however goes to the ring apron and while the ref were distracted by Asuka, Nanoha goes after Ruki only to have Ruki leaving the ring apron instead. Once Nanoha turned herself around, Devil unmasked herself and shoots Yellow Mist at her while revealing herself to be… _**Fate Testarossa**_?!

"What the? Fate? How… how did she?" Kenichi stuttered.

"I cannot believe it folks! Fate didn't dissapear into thin air! She's now a member of the RR!" Klein reacted.

"But why? Why would she join the RR despite the RR kidnapping her weeks ago? Why?" Kenichi questioned.

Nanoha, being completely paralyzed by the Yellow Mist, cried and questioned Fate's action. Fate however picks Nanoha up and finishes her off with the Plasma Smasher (Cradle Shock) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Black… I mean Fate Testarossa!" (Crowd Boos)

"This is a huge revelation folks. Whoever thought that the Black Devil is Fate all along? And to make it better, Fate has scored a win over Nanoha despite being the weak link of the Riot Force 6!" Klein said.

"Why Fate why! How could a girl like you cross the line and joined the RR? Why?!" Kenichi questioned.

"While Kenichi's as broken as an old recorder, the RR are ambushing the paralyzed Nanoha here." Klein pointed.

After looking at Nanoha's lying body, Ruki orders Asuka to pick her up and once she does, Asuka lifts Nanoha up and added insult to injury with a Jacknife Powerbomb!

"Good God! The RR could be trying to cripple Nanoha for good with that Powerbomb by Asuka!" Klein reacted.

While the RR leaves the ring, medical staffs quickly went into the ring and checked on Nanoha. While the commentary are dead silent due to Kenichi's breakdown, the medics put Nanoha on a stretcher before taking her backstage.

…

(Intermission)

…

"Welcome back to our PPV folks, and I would like to apologize for the way I reacted earlier… for the second straight PPV in a row…" Kenichi apologized.

"You have the shittiest mental capacity dude. No wonder people called you Nobita 2.0." Klein replied.

 _ **Match #4: Labrys, Chie Satonaka and Hibiki Tachibana vs Selena Richardson, Paulina and Star**_

(Bell Rings)

Labrys and Selena starts first. Selena however refuses to fight unless it was Chie or Hibiki who's in the ring, causing Labrys to tag herself to Hibiki instead. With what happened last week fresh in her mind, Selena goes after Hibiki only to get an Arm Drag onto the corner instead before Hibiki tags herself to Chie. After Hibiki stomps on the seated Selena several times, Chie went to the other corner before she squashes her with a Cannonball, drags her away from the corner and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Selena kicks out.

"Looks like Selena's frustuations after nearly getting her arm and leg broken last week took over her mind, hence the reason why she blindly attacked Hibiki." Kenichi explained.

Chie picks Selena up and slams her face onto the corner before tagging herself to Labrys. Labrys then turned Selena around and blasts her with several Knife Edge Chops before tagging herself to Hibiki. After Labrys Irish Whips Selena towards her, Hibiki nails her with a Hip Toss and with Selena on a seated position, Hibiki follows it up with a kick to the back before bouncing off the ropes and nails her with a low angle Dropkick followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Selena kicks out.

Hibiki picks Selena up only to get her eyes raked instead before stunning her with an Enzuigiri and Irish Whips her onto the corner. After receiving the tag from Selena, Star proceeded to stomp on Hibiki's gut several times before tagging herself to Paulina. With Hibiki seated on the corner, Paulina stomps on her several times before Foot Choking her until the referee pulls her away. After Paulina tagged herself to Star, the duo took turned giving 2 Baseball Slides onto Hibiki before Star tags herself to Selena. While Star-Lina Foot Chokes Hibiki, Selena walked to the other corner and provoked Chie and Labrys before giving Hibiki a Bronco Buster!

"Hibiki has been mauled alive here. And unfortunately for her, there's no power up music for her to start a comeback." Klein observed while Selena drags Hibiki away from the ropes and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hibiki kicks out.

Selena then picks Hibiki up only to get stunned by a Jawbreaker instead before Hibiki blasts her with several kicks to the ribs followed by several quick Boxing Jabs, a knee to the gut, a kick to the face and a Discus Clothesline which knocked Selena down! After the rapid fire comeback, Hibiki slowly crawled towards Chie, but Paulina, after receiving the tag from Selena, quickly knocks Chie off the ring apron with a Superkick!

"Oh yes ladies and gentlemen, the Superkick Party has begun earlier that we expected!" Klein reacted.

Paulina then waits for Hibiki to get herself up and once she does, she goes for another Superkick. Hibiki however manages to catch it before planting Paulina down with a Dragon Screw! The two then crawled to their corners and tagged themselves to Labrys and Selena! After knocking Selena down with one Clothesline after another, Labrys nails her with a Hip Toss and with Selena on a seated position, Labrys goes to bounce off the ropes only to have Star grabbing her legs instead. After kicking Star away, Labrys turned herself around and gets Clotheslined out of the ring by Selena. While Selena distracted the referee with her beauty, Star-Lina kills Labrys with the Double Loser (Double Superkick on both side of the head)!

"Double Loser right in front of us! The ref didn't saw it, but at least we do!" Klein reacted.

"What the hell did Selena do to distract the ref? She didn't even tried to remove her clothes for fanservice!" Kenichi questioned.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9!"

Labrys rolled herself into the ring only to get stomped by Selena several times. "Let's Stomp The Rusty Robot!" she shouted before tagging herself to Star, allowing Star to stomp on Labrys before allowing Paulina to stomp her as well after tagging herself to her. Paulina then picks Labrys up and plants her with a Rolling German Suplex before getting themselves up and sets for another, this time onto the ropes. Labrys however manages to stun Paulina with several punches to the ribs before knocking her away with an Uppercut instead! Once Paulina bounces off the ropes, Labrys lifts her on a Fireman's Carry before Paulina slips away and rakes her back and once Labrys turned herself around, Paulina goes for a Superkick only to get caught before Labrys throws Paulina onto the corner with a Capture Suplex!

"Labrys with a nice counter! Although that might not work when you are nearby the enemy territory!" Klein reacted.

Star tags herself into the match and drills Labrys with several forearms to the face before choking her out until the referee pulls her away. With the referee distracted, Selena tries to pull Labrys out of the ring only to get kicked away and after getting herself up using the ropes, Labrys Back Body Drops Star out of the ring and crashing onto Selena! She then slowly crawls towards her corner after a while, Star enters the ring and tags herself to Paulina while Labrys tagged herself to Chie!

"Tag made! Here comes the still fresh Chie!" Kenichi cheered.

The two went towards each other and after avoiding a Clothesline by Paulina, Chie drills Paulina with several Boxing Jabs to the face followed by a jumping knee which knocked her onto the corner! She then leaps to the corner and punches Paulina's face several times before following it up with a Monkey Flip! She then waits for Paulina to get herself up and once she does, Chie knocks her back down with a Superkick followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Selena stops the count!

Labrys enters the ring and knocks Selena away with several forearms to the face before she Clotheslines her out of the ring! Meanwhile, Chie goes for a Lariat on Star only to have Star avoiding it before Star knocks Chie down with a Superkick followed by another one on Labrys and another one by Hibiki who's on the ring apron!

"There it is folks! The Superkick Party are running wild!" Klein pointed.

After Paulina lifts Chie up, Star went to the ring apron before the duo hits Chie with the Alvarez Driver!

"Alvarez Driver! Good night Chie!" Klein reacted while Paulina goes for the pin. Star then goes to stop Labrys from stopping the count.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Labrys pushes Star to stop the count!

"Those Superkicks are not enough to put these girls down! They might need to come up with a new strategy here!" Klein reacted.

Once all three of them got themselves up, Labrys punches Star-Lina's faces several times before bouncing off the ropes and eats a Double Superkick by them instead! While Selena dragged Labrys out of the ring and slams her face onto the ring post, Star-Lina turned themselves around and eats a Double Clothesline by Hibiki! After kicking both Star and Paulina to the gut, Hibiki grabs them and sets for a Double Suplex. Star-Lina however didn't budge before Chie comes in and helped Hibiki to plant Star-Lina with a Double Suplex!

Selena then enters the ring and goes for a Double Clothesline only to get a Double Hip Toss instead and once the two kicked her to the back, Hibiki bounces off the ropes and knocks her down with a Sliding Elbow Smash before Chie follows it up with a Rolling Thunder! The two then picks Selena up and throws her away with a Codebreaker – Wheelbarrow Suplex combo!

"Double Dragon! Shades of reDRagon by these two girls!" Kenichi cheered before the two turned around…

… and eats a Double Superkick by Star-Lina…

… before fighting back with Rebound Clotheslines!

"Everyone's down and out! No one is left standing in this party!" Klein reacted while the crowd started a 'This Is Awesome!' chant.

"Maybe not, because Labrys just got herself on her feet!" Kenichi pointed.

After entering the ring and once Star-Lina got themselves up using the ropes, Labrys goes to Clothesline them out of the ring only to get Back Body Dropped out of the ring instead. While Labrys holds on the ropes, Star-Lina goes for a Double Superkick only to get caught before Chie and Hibiki plants them with a Dragon Screw! While Hibiki kicks Star out of the ring, Labrys enters the ring and drills Selena with a Running High Knee to the face before Chie and Hibiki hits Paulina with the Chasing the Dragon!

"Chasing the Dragon! Will that secure the win?" Kenichi reacted while Chie goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the team of Labrys, Hibiki Tachibana and Chie Satonaka!" (Crowd Cheers)

"And it does! The fighting trio has shattered the Statues of Liberty! Labrys has scored her revenge on her bullies!" Kenichi cheered.

"Looks like the Statues are not the only one who has become an established unit. Maybe she's not the same as Chie and Hibiki, but Labrys' addition has also turned them into an established unit. Good job to all of them." Klein continued.

"First the Black Label Organization, then the HOTD, then the RR, and now those three has scored victories. We might have something good coming from these 4 units once this PPV is over…" Kenichi said.

 _ **Backstage Segment #4: Staring the Flare Railguns**_

 _Willow can be seen arguing with Misaka regarding their defeat._

" _You caused us to lose!" Willow shouted._

" _What else should I do? Let my back broke by Saya? I have to tap out!" Misaka responded._

" _Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!" Shana shouted, putting an end to the argument. "Listen here Willow, Misaka had no choice. She has to tap out to that submission or else her back are finished." She defended._

" _Are you defending her over me Shana? I'm your best friend and fellow fire users!" Willow questioned._

" _Look… I don't have the mood for this. Shana, talk to your 'fellow fire users' about this situation. I'm out of here for today." Misaka said before leaving the scene._

" _Listen Willow, she had no choice. If she broke her back, our group will be reduced into 2 members." Shana explained._

" _Good, because I wish we were a tag team without that Biri-Biri around as the third wheel." Willow said._

" _Don't say that Willow. Misaka's my friend too." Shana replied._

" _In that case, make a choice Shana. Either you choose her or me, your decision!" Willow shouted before leaving Shana._

…

 _Then it shows Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi arriving to the arena from earlier._

" _There they are ladies and gentlemen, the challengers for the Tag Team titles! Will they be able to destroy Haruhi and Asuna for the belt? Or will they end up failing in doing so instead?" Kenichi questioned._

" _Knowing Asuna's abilities, I'll answer that question with the latter." Klein replied._

 _..._

 _ **Match #5: Hikari Yagami vs Izumi Orimoto (AWF Womens Championship Match)**_

(Bell Rings)

The two girls locked each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up and tried to push each other until Hikari manages to push Izumi onto the ropes and gives her a Clean Break. She then catches Izumi's attempted Thumb to the Eyes before kicking her to the gut, Irish Whips her towards the ropes and goes for a Standing Dropkick. Izumi however avoided it by using the ropes to stop her movement before she goes for a Crucifix Pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Hikari kicks out.

Once the two got themselves up, Hikari catches Izumi's kick and knocks her down with a Double Leg Takedown before setting up for a Catapult or an Extreme Leg Drop. Izumi however manages to kick her away and onto the ropes and after getting herself up, she goes to Clothesline Hikari out of the ring only to get Back Body Dropped out of the ring instead. Hikari however manages to land her legs on the ring apron and once Izumi turned herself around, Hikari tackles her to the gut and goes for a Slingshot Sunset Flip pin. Izumi however manages to roll herself through before nailing Hikari with a low angle Dropkick before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hikari kicks out.

"Izumi's on control prety early here. Looks like she's better than we expected." Klein observed.

After drilling Hikari with several forearms to the face, Izumi bounces off the ropes and sets to kick her out of the ring with a Baseball Slide. Hikari however rolled herself towards Izumi, forcing Izumi to leap through her instead. Once Izumi bounces off the ropes, Hikari got herself up and nails her with a Hip Toss and with Izumi on a seated position, Hikari follows it up with a low angle Front Dropkick onto her back, sending her rolling out of the ring! She then bounces off the ropes and nails Izumi with a Suicide Dive!

"And now it's Hikari's turn to control the match! Never underestimate the ability of the AWF Veteran!" Kenichi reacted.

Hikari then picks Izumi up only to get several punches to the gut instead before Izumi pushes her back first onto the ring apron! She then goes to Irish Whip Hikari onto the barricade, but Hikari reverses it, sending Izumi towards it instead before she leaps on the barricade and knocks Hikari down with a Moonsault! After throwing Hikari back into the ring, Izumi went to the top turnbuckle and once Hikari got herself up, Izumi plants her down with a Springboard Tornado DDT followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hikari kicks out.

"Izumi has regained control of the match. Looks like Hikari's status as the champion has provided her with opponents who are tougher than they look." Klein observed.

After punching Hikari's face several times, Izumi stands next to her and goes for a Standing Moonsault, but Hikari raises her knees up, sending Izumi crashing onto them instead! Once the two recovered and got themselves up, Hikari blasts Izumi with several Knife Edge Chops before going for an Irish Whip only to get reversed instead. Once Hikari bounces off the ropes, Izumi sets for a Back Body Drop only to get a Sunset Flip instead, but Izumi manages to roll herself through before nailing her with a low angle Dropkick followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hikari kicks out.

Izumi then drills Hikari with several forearms to the face before choking her out until the referee pulls her away. She then climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for the Star Shift Pain, but Hikari manages to roll herself out of the way, sending Izumi to crash and burn onto the mat instead! Once the two got themselves up, Hikari knocks Izumi back down with a Double Leg Takedown before grabbing her legs until Izumi kicks her away onto the corner!

Izumi then get herself up and charges towards Hikari only to get elbow tackled away to the face instead before Hikari kicks her to the gut and sets for an Alley Oop Facebuster. Izumi however manages to stun Hikari with several punches to the ribs before planting her with a Back Body Drop! After following it up with a Superkick, Izumi climbs to the top turnbuckle and nails her with the Star Shift Pain!

"Star Shift Pain! Izumi may pull a huge upset here!" Klein reacted while Izumi goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hikari kicks out!

"Hikari kicks out of the Star Shift Pain! Her title reign is not over yet!" Klein reacted.

"Izumi needs to realize that she's facing the Womens Champion here! It might take more than that to put her down for the 3 count!" Kenichi reminded.

After arguing with the referee, Izumi picks Hikari up and goes to put her away with her own Twist of Fate. Hikari however manages to push her away instead and once Izumi turned herself around, Hikari kicks her to the gut and stuns her with a Twist of Fate before planting her with another Twist of Fate! She then climbs to the top turnbuckle and nails Izumi with the Diving Light (Swanton Bomb) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Womens Champion, Hikari Yagami!" (Crowd Cheers)

"Izumi could have scored the win by hitting Hikari with another Star Shift Pain, but instead she tried to add insult to injury by going for Hikari's own finisher which backfired horribly! Looks like her ego took over her mind in the end!" Klein said.

"At least Izumi's mistake thought us a lesson. Do not go for something stupid when the match is about to reach it's end, or else you will pay for it." Kenichi advised.

The two Digi-Girls then looked at each other before Hikari offers Izumi a handshake. Izumi however slaps her hand away before leaving the ring.

"Well, I guess they are no longer friends forever after that one." Kenichi reacted.

"At least Izumi's free to do whatever she wants without being labeled as Hikari's on-off friend." Klein said

 _ **Backstage Segment #5: Staring Labrys, Chie and Hibiki.**_

 _The trio can be seen celebrating their victory with canned drinks._

" _A toast… to our victory!" Chie cheered before all of them started to drink._

" _Well that was a good drink." Hibiki said. "Alright, our fight is over. What should we do now?" she asked._

" _Technically our fight isn't over yet, because none of us are holding any title belts." Labrys reminded._

" _We know that Labrys. We'll get those belts sooner or later. As for right now, let's take a break and do something else." Chie responded._

" _Very well. Sorry for being serious guys." Labrys apologized._

" _It's okay. No need for an apology." Hibiki replied. "I got it! How about we grab some steaks to celebrate our victory?" she suggested before Chie's stomach starts to growl._

" _Judging by my stomach, I'll say, that's a good idea!" Chie replied._

" _Thank you. And Labrys, do you like steaks by any chance?" Hibiki asked._

" _Not exactly. Sorry." Labrys answered._

" _No matter, because after this dinner, you're going to love them, just like us." Chie assured._

" _Hopefully they aired Kung-Fu Movies at the place we are heading. And speaking on which Labrys, do you like Kung-Fu Movies?" Hibiki asked._

" _Once again, not exactly." Labrys answered. "Looks like I have nothing in common with you two." She said._

" _I used to have nothing in common with Chie too Labrys. No need to worry." Hibiki replied._

" _She's right. You're still our friend, regardless of your interests." Chie added._

" _Is that so? Thank you." Labrys thanked before it's Hibiki's turn to have her stomach growl._

"… _can we go for dinner now guys?" Hibiki asked._

" _Your stomach didn't sing a song. That's weird." Labrys said._

" _Just because I'm a Symphogear user doesn't mean that my stomach has the ability to sing while I'm hungry Labrys. Good job on making a joke though." Hibiki replied._

" _Alright guys, time to fill our stomach and off to Steakhouse we go!" Chie cheered before the trio leaves the scene._

…

 _(Video Package for the Tag Team Championship Match)_

…

 _ **Match #6: Haruhi Suzumiya and Asuna Yuuki vs Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi (AWF Womens Tag Team Championship Match) (2 out of 3 Falls)**_

(Bell Rings)

Haruhi immidiately goes after Mikasa and drills her with several forearms to the face until she's on the corner before Mikasa grabs her throat, slams her onto the corner and drills her face with several forearms of her own until she's sitting on the corner. After tagging herself to Ryuko, Mikasa drills the seated Haruhi with several more forearms to the face with the crowd chanting 'Yah!' for every one that was connected before Ryuko follows it up with a Baseball Slide!

After getting herself up, Ryuko tags herself to Mikasa before stomping on Haruhi several times with the crowd also chanting 'Yah!' for every stomp that was connected. Mikasa then lifts Haruhi up for a Delayed Vertical Suplex and after a few seconds, Mikasa proceeded to hold her with just one arm and after several seconds had passed, Mikasa drops Haruhi onto the mat!

"Now that's the strength of Mikasa! She just lifted and held Haruhi upside down with just one arm!" Kenichi cheered while Mikasa goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Haruhi kicks out.

Mikasa then picks Haruhi up only to get her eyes raked instead before she tags herself to Asuna. Ryuko then tags herself into the ring and after avoiding a Clothesline, she blasts Asuna with several kicks to the ribs before going for a Discus Clothesline. Asuna however manages to catch Ryuko before planting her head first onto the ropes with a Reverse STO! She then picks Ryuko up from behind and sets for a German Suplex, but Ryuko manages to break free by stunning her with several back elbows to the face instead. She then bounces off the ropes and goes for a Lariat, but Asuna dodges it before planting her with a Swinging Neckbreaker followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ryuko kicks out.

Asuna picks Ryuko up and pushes her onto the corner before tagging herself to Haruhi. After Asuna drills Ryuko with several Battering Rams, Haruhi, from the other corner, charges towards Ryuko and nails her with a Flying Forearm Smash to the face before lifting her up and goes for a Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam. Ryuko however manages to slip away and retreats to the corner before kicking Haruhi away to the face, knocks Asuna off the ring apron with a Back Elbow to the face, and goes for a Lariat on Haruhi. Haruhi however avoids it before nailing Ryuko with a Pele Kick and sets for the Styles Clash!

"Here we go folks! First fall's coming here!" Klein shouted.

Ryuko however manages to stun Haruhi with several punches to the ribs before she throws her away with a Back Body Drop! After recovering herself and once Haruhi got herself up, Ryuko goes for a Superkick only to get caught before Haruhi knocks her down with a Dragon Screw and kicks her out of the ring with a Baseball Slide! Haruhi then bounces off the ropes and goes for a Suicide Dive, but Ryuko manages to knock her with an Uppercut while she's in mid air instead!

"Uppercut out of nowhere! Ryuko managed to put a halt on Haruhi's momentum there!" Kenichi reacted.

After throwing Haruhi back into the ring, Ryuko enters the ring as well and once Haruhi got herself up, Ryuko from the corner knocks her down with a running Spinning Heel Kick followed by a pin. (1,2,… Haruhi kicks out) Ryuko then picks Haruhi up from behind and goes for the Scissors Blade (Rainmaker), but Haruhi avoids it before going for a Pele Kick which was avoided by Ryuko before Ryuko catches her and sets for another Scissors Blade. Haruhi however manages to stun Ryuko with several back elbows to the face before going to Ryuko's back, pushes her onto the ropes and goes for a Roll Up Pin. (1,2,… Ryuko kicks out) Once the two got themselves up, Haruhi dodgess a Clothesline by Ryuko, knocks her onto the ropes with a Pele Kick and Clotheslines her out of the ring before bouncing off the ropes and knocks Ryuko down with a Suicide Dive!

"My God that was a quick sequence of moves right there! And Haruhi ended up being the only one standing after all of that!" Kenichi reacted before Haruhi slams Ryuko's face onto the announce table!

"Haruhi's not giving Ryuko after chances here, and now she's using our table to her advantage!" Klein pointed before Haruhi placed Ryuko on the table before standing on it as well.

"Wait a minute... is Haruhi… is she going for it?" Kenichi questioned.

"She's going for it! She's going for the same Styles Clash that she used to take Mikasa out 2 weeks ago!" Klein pointed and after Haruhi picks Ryuko up…

…. Haruhi nails her with a Styles Clash off the table and onto the floor!

"Styles Clash! Off the table and onto the floor! Haruhi may had used her God power to push Ryuko down and straight to hell!" Kenichi exclaimed while the crowd started a 'Holy Shit!' chant.

"Haruhi's building a mean streak here, and that could lead to 2 straight falls for the win via Count-Out!" Klein observed while Haruhi enters the ring.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10!"

"That's one for the tag champs! Now all they need is another to retain the belt!" Klein reacted while Haruhi shouted at the referee to start another count.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9!"

Ryuko manages to roll herself into the ring!

"Ryuko made it! The match continues!" Kenichi cheered.

After stomping on Ryuko multiple times, Haruhi shouts at the referee for counting too slow before she picks Ryuko up, slams her face first onto the corner and tags herself to Asuna. Asuna then turns Ryuko around and blasts her with several Knife Edge Chops until she's sitting on the corner before stomping on her several times and Foot Chokes her until she tags herself to Haruhi. Haruhi then stomps on Ryuko several times while shouting 'Yah!' for every stomps connected before tagging herself to Asuna and let her do the same thing towards Ryuko.

"The tag champs are giving Ryuko a taste of her own medicine. How is it feel to get your mudhole stomped multiple times now Ryuko?" Klein joked.

After receiving the tag from Asuna, Haruhi stomps on Ryuko for several more times before walking to the other corner and drills her with a Bronco Buster! She then tags herself to Asuna before Asuna picks Ryuko up and plants her with a Northern Lights Suplex for the pin. (1,2,… Ryuko kicks out) Asuna then tags herself to Haruhi before Haruhi climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for the Spiral Tap, but Ryuko rolled herself out of the way instead, sending Haruhi crash and burn onto the mat! The two then crawled to their corners and tagged themselves to Mikasa and Asuna!

"Tag made! Now it's time for Mikasa to unleash her wrath towards the champs!" Kenichi cheered.

The two went towards each other until Mikasa knocks Asuna down with a Clothesline followed by another before nailing her with an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a Lariat! She then kicks Asuna to the gut and sets for a Suplex, but Asuna manages to stun her with several punches to the ribs instead before kneeing her to the gut and sets for the Bloody Sunday. Mikasa however manages to throw Asuna way with a Back Body Drop instead before bouncing off the ropes and goes for a Pounce. Haruhi however enters the ring and pushes Asuna away to take the Pounce instead, knocking her away and out of the ring!

"Haruhi's sacrificing herself for Asuna's safety! Now that's co-operation!" Klein cheered.

Asuna then attacks Mikasa from behind before going for an Irish Whip only to have it reversed instead. Once Asuna bounces off the ropes, Mikasa plants her with a Spinning Spinebuster before picking her up and sets for the Jackhammer… until Haruhi enters the ring and whacks Mikasa's face with the title belt!

"Belt shot to the face! Mikasa and Ryuko scores 1 via DQ!" Kenichi reacted before Haruhi throws Mikasa shoulder first onto the ring post!

"Doesn't matter, because Haruhi's inflicting as much damage towards Mikasa as possible!" Klein pointed before Haruhi nails Mikasa with a Belly-to-Back Suplex! While Haruhi leaves the ring and goes after Ryuko, Asuna plants Mikasa with a Reverse STO before putting her on the Koji Clutch!

"Submission locked in! Middle of the ring! Mikasa's in deep trouble!" Kenichi reacted. Meanwhile, Ryuko drops Haruhi face first onto the steel steps with a Drop Toe Hold!

"No one has survived Asuna's submission yet in AWF, and not even Mikasa could do anything to free herself from it!" Klein reminded.

"Asuna's draining as much energy out of Mikasa as possible. And if it's possible, she's looking for a KO win here!" Kenichi pointed.

"If Asuna manages to knock Mikasa out with her submission, that will be the greatest feat in her career!" Klein reminded.

"Mikasa's fading! Mikasa's… (Ryuko breaks the hold!) Ryuko makes the save!" Kenichi cheered.

"If it wasn't for Ryuko, Asuna could has scored the win there! This match continues!" Klein stated while the crowd started a 'This is Awesome!' chant.

Once the two got themselves up, Ryuko and Asuna traded blows onto each other's faces until Asuna blinds Ryuko with a Thumb to the Eye before Ryuko responded with a Discus Elbow Smash to the face! Ryuko then goes to bounce off the ropes only to get her legs grabbed by Haruhi! Ryuko then kicks Haruhi away before turning around and gets Clotheslined out of the ring by Asuna anyway before Asuna turned herself around and eats a Spear by Mikasa!

"Where the hell did Mikasa get the energy to do that Spear? That submission usually drains all of your energy!" Klein questioned.

"She's an ace of the Survey Corps for a reason! Mikasa ain't going down that easily!" Klein reminded.

Once Mikasa got herself up, Haruhi knocks her away with a Springboard Forearm Smash and once Mikasa bounces off the ropes, Haruhi avoids her Clothesline and stuns her with a Pele Kick before setting up for the Styles Clash. Ryuko however enters the ring and knocks Haruhi out of the ring with a Spinning Heel Kick before bouncing off the ropes and knocks her onto the announcers table with a Baseball Slide!

"Ryuko has taken out Haruhi! And we all know what's coming next!" Kenichi reacted while Mikasa and Ryuko went to their respective corners and wait for Asuna to get herself up.

"Pull a miracle Asuna! Don't let them score the second fall with this one!" Klein begged and once Asuna got herself up, Mikasa and Ryuko knocks her back down with the Fall of Man!

"Fall of Man! Game Over for the Tag Team Champions!" Kenichi reacted while Mikasa goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, and your NEW AWF Womens Tag Team Champions, Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi!" (Crowd Cheers)

"The walls has crumbled, and so as the reign of Haruhi and Asuna, as they are no longer the tag team champions! Now bow down to the duo that destroyed their empire, and your new ruler of the Tag Team Division, Mikasa and Ryuko!" Kenichi cheered.

"Now that's a hell of a match! Although I'm still in disbelief that Mikasa manages to fight back and score the win despite getting her face bashed by the title belt and being put into Asuna's submission for nearly a minute! Had she passed out before Ryuko could save her, Haruhi and Asuna could retain their belts here!" Klein complainted.

"This is Mikasa we are talking about dude. She will not fall unless she gets eaten by a Titan. And also props to Ryuko as well for showing a hell of a fight in the ring, despite being beaten up throughout the match!" Kenichi praised.

"Well, all I can say right now is this: The Tag Champs can celebrate for now. But after this PPV, expect Haruhi and Asuna to invoke the rematch clause to reclaim their titles. And knowing Haruhi, she will not quit at getting herself a shiny title belt!" Klein reminded.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, that's all from us for this PPV. Until tomorrow where it's the boys turn to be in action, this is the AWF Broadcast Team saying good night!" Kenichi finished as the show ends with Mikasa and Ryuko, on the stage, raises their belts to the air before pyros and fireworks goes off on the Titantron and stage.

…

Match Results:

Pre-Show: Rookie Revolution (Ruki Makino and Asuka Langley Soryu) def. Spirit World Warriors (Mirai Kuriyama and Mitsuki Nase) and Baka Rangers (Ku Fei and Kaede Nagase)

Black Label Organization (Mikoto Kiba, Oriha Nashida, Sayo Hitsugi and Miki Tsurugi) def. Makie Sasaki, Sora Nagino, Tohru Honda and Haruhi Fujioka

Highschool of the Dead (Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima and Saya Takagi) def. Flare Railguns (Shana, Misaka Mikoto and Wilow)

Fate Testarossa def. Nanoha Takamachi

Chie Satonaka, Hibiki Tachibana and Labrys def. Selena Richardson, Paulina and Star

Hikari Yagami def. Izumi Orimoto (retains AWF Womens Championship)

Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi def. Haruhi Suzumiya and Asuna Yuuki (wins AWF Womens Tag Team Championship)

…

A/N: Alrighty, the Womens PPV is done!

On this day, Haruhi and Asuna received a grim reminder. They lived in fear of Mikasa and Ryuko, and they were disgraced to lose their Tag Team titles to them…

Also, Hikari retains the belt, Fate surprised everyone by joining the RR, (Why? Just wait until the next chapters bro…), while HOTD, BLO and the CHL (Chie/Hibiki/Labrys) score victories as well. And almost forgot, the Flare Railguns possibly splitting. Things are heating up here in this Division.

Next chapter will be the male PPV, and since it has 8 matches, expect the chapter to be posted… in a week or two. And yes, I know Taiki vs Daisuke will have a hard time trying to follow up the amazingness that was the Haruhi/Asuna vs Mikasa/Ryuko match. God this is NXT Takeover Brooklyn all over again… While Haruhi/Asuna vs Mikasa/Ryuko ended up being a la Bayley vs Sasha, Taiki vs Daisuke will end up being a la Balor vs Owens. Wish me luck at trying to top the Womens Tag Team title match guys…

Until then, please review!


	16. AWF Yet Another Unnamed PPV

A/N: Once again, I don't have a name for this PPV. DX

…

 _ **July, Week 1**_

 _ **Location: Phoenix, Arizona.**_

…

 _Pre-Show: Arashi Mikami defeated Beyond the Grave_

…

 _ **Match #1: Team HeroKazu vs Inaba Investigation Team vs SOS Brigade (AWF Tag Team Championship Match)**_

(Bell Rings)

All three teams looked at each other before the Scoobies and the Brigade turned to the tag champs. The tag champs then goes after Yosuke and Kanji before the Brigade joins in the beatdown as well. After throwing them out of the ring, the champs and the Brigade trash talked each other in the middle of the ring before trading punches onto each other's faces until Kyon and Itsuki stunned them by kneeing them to the gut.

The Brigade then Irish Whipped the champs bouncing off the ropes before going for a Double Standing Dropkick, but the champs managed to avoid it by using the ropes to stop their movements instead. Team HeroKazu then goes for a Double Lariat only to get a Double Hip Toss instead and with them on a seated position, Kyon and Itsuki blasts Hirokazu and Kenta with a shoot kick to the back before bouncing off the ropes and knocks them away with two Baseball Slides!

After Team HeroKazu rolled themselves out of the ring, the Brigade sets for a Double Suicide Dive only to turn around and eats a Double Clothesline by Kanji instead! While Yosuke knocks Team HeroKazu down with a Running Crossbody off the ring apron, Kanji stuns the Brigade with multiple Boxing Jabs to their faces before Kanji slams both of Kyon and Itsuki's heads onto each other! Yosuke then knocks them rolling out of the ring with a Springboard Dropkick before bouncing off the ropes and nails both of them with a Suicide Dive!

"That's what happens when you take the Scoobies out first! They'll show you how great they are in response!" Kenichi reacted.

Back in the ring, Hirokazu and Kenta enters the ring and avoided a Double Clothesline by Kanji before knocking Yosuke and the Brigade down with two Suicide Dives of their own!

"First Yosuke and now the tag champs! Bodies are flying everywhere!" Kenichi reacted.

"Uh oh… we are going to get El Luchador Kanji only on PPV!" Klein pointed as Kanji goes for a Suicide Dive of his own only to get a forearm smash by Kenta before he could fly instead! Hirokazu then follows it up with an Elevated DDT onto the floor!

"Lesson here folks? Kanji has the potential to be an exotico and he is above the weight limit to fly!" Klein pointed.

After throwing Kanji back into the ring, Hirokazu goes for the pin. (1,2,… Kanji kicks out) After drilling him with several forearms to the face, Hirokazu turned Kanji around, tags himself to Kenta and nails him with a Double Foot Stomp. "Ride the camel Kenta!" Hirokazu ordered before Kenta enters the ring and puts Kanji on a Camel Clutch! "Sleep! Sleep you damned camel!" Kenta ordered before Kanji responded by slowly getting himself up with Kenta on his back. Kenta then slips away before pushing Kanji face first onto Itsuki who's on the ring apron before going for a Roll Up Pin!

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kanji kicks out.

Once the two got themselves up, Kanji kicks Kenta to the gut and Irish Whips him crashing onto the corner before charging towards him and gets elbow tackled away to the face instead. Kenta then tries to run through Kanji only to get a Samoan Drop instead before Kanji tags himself to Yosuke. After Yosuke climbed to the top turnbuckle and once Kenta got himself up, Yosuke knocks him back down with a Diving Crossbody followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kenta kicks out.

Yosuke then picks Kenta up and goes for an Irish Whip, but Kenta reverses it instead and once Yosuke bounces off the ropes, Kenta lays himself down with Yosuke leaping through him. Once Yosuke bounces off the other ropes, Kenta sets for a Back Body Drop only to get kicked away to the face before Yosuke blasts Kenta with several kicks to the ribs and knocks him away with a Hurricanrana!

Once Kenta rolls out of the ring, Yosuke goes to bounce off the ropes only to get his legs grabbed by Hirokazu instead! While Yosuke kicked Hirokazu away, Itsuki enters the ring and knocks Kenta with a Baseball Slide before getting himself up and Back Body Dropped Yosuke out of the ring and crashing onto Kenta! He then climbs to the top turnbuckle and once both Kenta and Yosuke got themselves up, Itsuki goes to the ring apron instead of diving towards them before it was Kyon who dove onto them with a Tope Con Giro instead!

"Itsuki did a good job at tricking them here! Neither of them expected Kyon to fly onto them instead!" Klein reacted.

After Irish Whipping Kenta onto the barricade, Kyon picks Yosuke up and pushes him back first onto the ring apron before blasting him with several Knife Edge Chops to the chest. After throwing Yosuke back into the ring, Kyon went to the ring apron and nails him with a Slingshot Senton before tagging himself to Itsuki, allowing Itsuki to nail Yosuke with another Slingshot Senton before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Yosuke kicks out.

Itsuki then picks Yosuke up and blasts him with several Knife Edge Chops to the chest and once Yosuke's seated on the corner, Itsuki tags himself to Kyon, stomps on Yosuke several times and Foot Chokes him before allowing Kyon to drill Yosuke with a Baseball Slide! He then lifts Yosuke up and plants him down with a Running Powerslam before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Yosuke kicks out.

Kyon then tags himself to Itsuki and once Itsuki climbed to the top turnbuckle, Kenta pulled Kyon down and face first onto the ring apron before standing on the apron and tries to pull Itsuki down only to get kicked off the apron as well! He then turns around and goes for a 450 Splash on Yosuke, but Yosuke rolled himself away, sending Itsuki to crash and burn onto the mat instead! Yosuke then crawled towards the corner and sets to tag himself to Kanji...

… only to have Kenta pulling Kenta down and face first onto the ring apron instead before throwing him straight onto Kyon! He then enters the ring and kicked Itsuki out of the ring with a running Big Boot before tagging himself to Hirokazu, allowing Hirokazu to knock Itsuki down with a running kick to the face from the ring apron! Kenta then nails Yosuke with a Bronco Buster before picking him up and goes for an Irish Whip towards Hirokazu. Yosuke however reverses it, sending Kenta to eat a Standing Dropkick by Hirokazu instead before Yosuke knocks Hirokazu down with a Lariat!

"Yosuke's fighting back, but I don't think he could reach Kanji now, especially after he used what's left in him for a pointless and weak Lariat on Hirokazu!" Klein pointed.

While Yosuke slowly tried to get himself up, Team HeroKazu quickly recovered themselves before Kenta picks Yosuke up, holds on him and lets Hirokazu to go for a Superkick on Yosuke. Yosuke however manages to escape and moved out of the way, causing Hirokazu to accidentally Superkicked Kenta instead! Hirokazu then pounded on Yosuke from behind before picking him up and goes for a Belly-to-Back Suplex. Yosuke however manages to land his feet and after turning himself around, Hirokazu catches a kick by Yosuke before Yosuke stuns him with an Enzuigiri and plants him with a Suplex! Yosuke then gets himself up and eats a Diving Neckbreaker by Kyon followed by a 450 Splash by Itsuki!

"Brigade attack out of nowhere! We might crown new champions here!" Klein reacted while Itsuki goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Team HeroKazu stops the count!

"Despite treating Yosuke like a punching bag, the Brigade cannot score a pin on him as long as Team HeroKazu are still around!" Kenichi reminded.

The two teams proceeded to yell at each other before deciding to trade punches onto each other's faces with the crowd cheering for the champs and booing for the Brigade. The Brigade then blinded Team HeroKazu with a Thumb to the Eye before the tag champs responded by kicking them to the balls! After throwing the Brigade out of the ring, Hirokazu proceeded to knock them down with a Corkscrew Slingshot Plancha! Unknown to both teams, Yosuke manages to tag himself to Kanji!

"Uh oh… don't turn around Kenta. You might not like what's coming for you!" Klein advised.

Once Kenta turned himself around, Kanji kicks him to the gut and lifts him up for a Delayed Vertical Suplex. Hirokazu enters the ring and kicks Kanji to the gut before he and Kenta sets for a Double Suplex, but Kanji didn't budge before he plants them down with a Double Suplex! While Kenta rolled out of the ring, Hirokazu got himself up and gets kicked to the gut before Kanji lifts him up and plants him down with a Delayed Vertical Suplex followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kenta stops the count!

Kenta then picks Kanji up and sets for the Skull Crushing Finale, but Kanji stuns him with several back elbows to the face instead before knocking him onto the ropes with a Discus Elbow Smash and Clotheslines him out of the ring! Hirokazu from behind hops on Kanji and goes for a Sleeper Hold, but Kanji, after turning himself around, manages to throw him away with a Snapmare instead before planting him down with a Spinning Sit-Out Spinebuster!

"Sit-Out Spinebuster! Kanji may… not the Brigade!" Kenichi reacted as Itsuki knocks Hirokazu onto the barricade with a Baseball Slide while Kyon nails Kanji with a Neck Snap from behind!

"The Brigade are taking advantage of the situation! And now with the Scoobies gone, they now had Hirokazu at the right place and at the right time!" Klein pointed as after they threw Kanji out of the ring, the Brigade climbed to the top turnbuckle and nails Hirokazu with 2 Stereo 450 Splashes! "450 Splashes in stereo! New champions shall be crowned here!" he reacted while the Brigade pins Hirokazu.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners and NEW AWF Tag Team Champions, SOS Brigade!" (Crowd Boos)

"After months of absence, the SOS Brigade has finally claimed gold into their list of career archivements! Now that would cheer Haruhi up for at least a bit!" Klein cheered.

"The only reason why they won tonight was Kanji! He destroyed Team HeroKazu on his own and then they threw him out and scores the win! In order words, Kanji broke his sweat only to have the Brigade stealing his rewards!" Kenichi reminded.

"Who cares! What matters now is that the Brigade are the new champions! Now let's hope that Kirito retains the belt for a double victory on this night!" Klein responded.

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring Jotaro Kujo**_

 _Jotaro were asked regarding his match against Alucard tonight. Jotaro however responded by walking away from the interview._

" _Why bother asking that guy questions? Once a loner will forever be a loner."_

 _Ash Ketchum appeared on the scene before he was asked regarding his match tonight._

" _That's a pretty good question, and allow me to answer that question with another question: Out of all the 4 participants in the Japanese Title Match, who's a former world champion… in various companies for years? Yup, it's me, Ash Ketchum. Former AWF World Champion and also a former World Champion in every company that I wrestled in! And who are my opponents? A former AWF World Champion who's washed up due to concussions, a Gary Stu whose only archivements are currently holding a non-World title, and a guy who just returned after getting a new makeover? Those guys are nothing compared to me. Tonight, I will win the Japanese title and become a threat to everyone on the roster once again. That's all." Ash answered before leaving the scene._

 _ **Match #2: Dandy vs Chris Thorndyke**_

 _Chris immidiately goes after Dandy by knocking him down with a Suicide Dive._

(Bell Rings)

Chris picks Dandy up and slams him face first onto the barricade before turning him around and blasts him with several Knife Edge Chops to the chest. He then goes for an Irish Whip only to have Dandy reversing it instead before Chris manages to slide himself into the ring and once Chris bounces off the ropes, Dandy enters the ring and lays himself down, leading Chris to leap through him instead and once Chris bounces off the ropes, Dandy knocks him away with a Japanese Arm Drag!

Once Chris got himself up and turned himself around, Dandy knocks him down with a Lou Thesz Press before lifting him up on a Fireman's Carry until Chris manages to slip away before pushing him onto the ropes and tries for a Roll Up Pin. Dandy however manages to hold on the ropes and pushes Chris away and Back Body Drops him over the top rope before Chris landed his legs on the ring apron. Chris then tackles Dandy to the gut before putting him for a pin with a Slingshot Sunset Flip.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Dandy kicks out.

Once the two got themselves up, Chris sends Dandy head first onto the ropes with a Drop Toe Hold before picking him up from behind and sets for a German Suplex, but Dandy manages to stun him with several back elbows to the face instead. Dandy then bounces off the ropes and goes for a Clothesline only to have Chris avoiding it and plants him down with a Swinging Neckbreaker before quickly does a kip-up and nails him with a Standing Moonsault for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Dandy kicks out.

"Chris has a lot of energy in him, as proven by his quick kip-up followed by a Moonsault right there." Kenichi observed.

"Of course he does. If he didn't, he couldn't have a hell of a match against Takeru last month." Klein responded.

Chris then picks Dandy up and blasts him with several Knife Edge Chops to the chest until he's on the corner before going to Irish Whip him onto the other corner. Dandy however reverses it, sending Chris crashing onto the corner instead before Dandy goes after him only to get kicked away to the face instead. Chris then grabs Dandy from behind and plants him with a Russian Leg Sweep onto the corner and with Dandy on a seated position, Chris stomps on his several times before Foot Choking him until the referee pulls him away. He then walks away before drilling Dandy with a Baseball Slide!

"I'm too good for this shit!" Chris shouted before dragging Dandy away from the corner and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Dandy kicks out.

"The sooner Chris can get rid of Dandy, the sooner his career could progresss even further and away from any jokes." Klein said,

Chris picks Dandy up and pushes him crashing onto the corner before drilling him with several Battering Rams to the gut and places him on the top turnbuckle. After climbing to the top turnbuckle as well, Chris grabs Dandy and sets for a Superplex, but Dandy manages to stun Chris with several punches to the ribs instead before the two traded punches onto each other's faces until Dandy headbutted Chris to the face and pushes him down and crashing onto the mat! Once Chris got himself around, Dandy proceeded to knock Chris down with a Ruff Ryder off the top turnbuckle!

"Super Ruff Ryder by Dandy! And Chris manages to avoid getting pinned by rolling out of the ring immidiately!" Kenichi reacted.

"That's good in ring instincts right there folks. A Ruff Ryder off the turnbuckle deals double damage than your usual ones, and Chris manages to roll out of the ring before Dandy could get the easy 3 count!" Klein said.

After recovering himself, Dandy leaves the ring and picks Chris up only to get several punches to the gut instead before Chris pushes him back first onto the ring apron! He then picks Dandy up and goes to Irish Whip him onto the Steel Steps, but Dandy reverses it, sending Chris to crash onto the Steel Steps instead! After throwing Chris back into the ring, Dandy enters the ring and drills him with the Broski Boot before lifting him on his shoulder and goes for a Running Powerslam. Chris however manages to slip away and after turning Dandy around, Chris lets him to catch his kick before stunning him with an Enzuigiri, knocks him down with a Double Let Takedown and sets for the Sharpshooter.

"Get ready folks! We might see the dandiest defeat via submission in history!" Klein cheered.

Dandy however manages to kick Chris away and onto the corner instead and after getting himself up, Dandy plants him down with a Flapjack, sending Chris rolling to the corner. Once Chris got himself up, Dandy goes for another Ruff Ryder only to crash himself onto the corner after Chris moved himself away instead. Chris then plants Dandy with a Belly-to-Back Suplex before picking him up and finishes him off with a Saito Suplex for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Chris Thorndyke!" (Crowd Boos)

"Instead of going for his usual submission finish, Chris decided to target Dandy's head and dropped his head onto the mat twice for the win! A fresh way for him to pick up a win for once." Kenichi pointed.

"Now that this match is over, Chris can now move on to something else that doesn't waste his time or talent. Call me crazy, but I'll pay for a match between him and Kirito." Klein said.

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring the Black Lagoon Inc**_

 _Rock and Dutch were asked regarding tonight's match with the Celestrial Being._

" _You know, none of this would have happened in the Celestrial Being didn't barge into our business and screwed us from getting a shot at the Tag Team titles last month. And maybe we lost to them once, the only reason why we lost was due to DQ. But not tonight, because tonight, Rock and I shall put the Celestrial Being back to where they should be before all of this happened, obscurity, and after that… SOS Brigade, as much as we want to congratulate you for winning the titles from those jokers known as Team HeroKazu, we couldn't do that because once we finished with the Celestrial Being, we're coming after you and quickly put an end to your reign and let your leader pull your ears out of frustuations after your reign was cut short by us. That's all." Dutch answered before they leave the scene._

 _ **Backstage Segment #3: Staring the Rookie Revolution**_

 _The Rookie Revolution can be seen arriving to the arena earlier before the show._

" _This is the place ladies and gentlemen, where history shall be made. Now, as members of the Rookie Revolution, what exactly is our goal?" Taiki questioned._

" _To get rid of all old veterans in this world so that the young bloods are allowed to rise and replace them?" Zenjirou answered._

" _That's one of the many right answers Zenjirou. And tonight, that goal shall be accomplished as I will defend the title against Daisuke, and if I win, he shall be gone from this company, thus eliminating one veteran from this company for good." Taiki stated._

" _And after you get rid of Daisuke, you're going to get rid of other veterans in this company as well?" Shinji asked._

" _Well… since the only veterans left in AWF happened to be Takeru and Ash… maybe. Kinda dissapointed that Nobita and his friends retired a year ago, because I would love to retire them after getting rid of Daisuke tonight." Taiki answered._

" _And let me guess? You're going to get rid of Daisuke on your own tonight?" Shinn asked._

" _Precisely. Because getting rid of him fair and square would be much more satisfying for me." Taiki answered. "But don't worry, because I got a task for you guys. All you guys have to do tonight is to avoid any of Daisuke's allies, inside AWF or outside AWF, to run in and help him out. Understand?" he ordered as the RR nodded. "Good. Now let's go. I'm sick of standing on this parking lot." He called before the group leaves the scene._

 _ **Match #3: Celestrial Being (Setsuna F Seiei and Lockon Stratos) vs Black Lagoon Inc (Rock and Dutch)**_

(Bell Rings)

Setsuna and Dutch starts first. Setsuna charges towards Dutch and tries to push him onto the corner, but Dutch didn't budge before blasting him with several forearm clubs to the back and shoves him away, allowing Lockon to tag himself onto the match. Lockon then locked himself up with Dutch before the two tried to push each other onto the ropes until Dutch pushes him away. After bouncing off the ropes, Lockon knocks Dutch with a running shoulder tackle before bouncing off the ropes again and goes for another, but Dutch knocks him down with a Lariat instead! He then grabs Lockon's throat before lifting him up and plants him with a Gorilla Press Slam followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Lockon kicks out.

Dutch picks Lockon up and Irish Whips him crashing onto the corner before charging towards him only to get elbow tackled away to the face instead. After knocking Setsuna with a back elbow to the face, Lockon goes after Dutch only to get his throat grabbed before Dutch pushes him onto the corner and drills him with a Battering Ram to the gut followed by several more of it. He then proceeded to blast Lockon with an Open Hand Chop to the chest followed by another before lifting him up for a Delayed Vertical Suplex and after a few seconds, Dutch dropped him onto the mat and then goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Lockon kicks out.

Dutch then drills Lockon with several forearms to the face and drags him to the middle of the ring before tagging himself to Rock. Rock then waits for Lockon to get himself up on the corner and once he does, he goes for a Clothesline from Hell only to get a Spinning Spinebuster instead! After recovering himself on the corner and once Rock gets himself, Lockon goes for the Brouge Kick only to have Dutch grabbing his leg instead. After kicking Dutch awat to the face, Lockon goes for the Brouge Kick only to get caught before Rock plants him with a Capture Suplex followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Lockon kicks out.

Rock then pulls Lockon away from the corner and punches his face several times before choking him until the referee pulls him away. He then picks Lockon up and stuns him with a Knife Edge Chop before bouncing off the ropes and goes for a Clothesline from Hell. Lockon however counters it into a Flapjack head first onto the ropes instead before he lifts Rock up and plants him down with the White Noise!

"White Noise! Now Lockon has the chance to make the tag!" Kenichi reacted and after a while, Lockon manages to make the tag to Setsuna!

Setsuna enters the ring and knocks Rock down with a running forearm to the face followed by another before stunning him with several Boxing Jabs and knocks him away with a Discus Elbow Smash to the face! With Rock on the ropes, Setsuna bounces off the ropes and drills him with a running knee to the gut before Irish Whipping him towards the ropes and goes for another Discus Elbow Smash. Rock however manages to avoid it by holding on the ropes to stop his movement before going after him and gets a Sidewalk Slam instead before Setsuna goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Dutch stops the count.

Dutch then drills Setsuna with several forearms to the face until Lockon knocks him with several forearms to the face of his own! With Dutch stunned, Lockon bounces off the ropes and goes after him only to get his throat grabbed instead. He then kicks Dutch to the gut several times and after Setsuna knocks Dutch away with a running Uppercut, Lockon Clotheslines him out of the ring!

"Dutch is out of the ring! Now the big threat are gone from the Meisters' sights!" Kenichi cheered before Lockon leaves the ring to go after Dutch.

"Look out guys! Rock may have him here!" Klein shouted as Rock from behind goes for a Roll Up Pin on Setsuna!

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Setsuna kicks out.

While Dutch manages to push Lockon back first onto the ring apron before throwing him onto the announce table, both Rock and Setsuna got themselves up and after avoiding Rock's Clothesline, Setsuna stuns him with a Discus Elbow Smash before lifting him up and sets for the Wasteland. Rock however manages to slip away, turns Setsuna around and blinds him with a Thumb to the Eye before tagging himself to Dutch. Rock then goes after Setsuna only to eat a Lariat instead before Setsuna waits for Rock to get up on the corner and once he does, he nails him with the Bullhammer!

"Bullhammer! But Setsuna didn't see the tag Rock just made to Dutch!" Kenichi reacted before Setsuna questioned the referee on why he didn't make the count…

… until Dutch knocks Setsuna away and onto the corner with a Pounce!

"Dutch with a huge, and I mean Huge, Pounce on Setsuna! So much force has been striked upon Setsuna!" Kenichi reacted before Dutch squashes Setsuna with a running splash.

"All that's weight are crushing, and we all know what's next!" Klein pointed before Dutch picks Setsuna up and nails him with the Dominator followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, Black Lagoon Inc!" (Crowd Boos)

"Setsuna thought that he has scored the win after the Bullhammer, but he didn't realize that Rock, after blinding him, tagged himself to Dutch! Black Lagoon has picked up the win in the most creative way possible!" Kenichi said.

"Whoever thought that we'll be able to say that the Gundam Meisters has fallen tonight? Well guess what folks, the Black Lagoon Inc has crushed the Celestrial Being fair and square, and now that the battle is over, the Black Lagoon Inc can refocus on their original goal, winning the Tag Team titles." Klein continued.

 _ **Backstage Segment #4: Staring Kirito and Haruyuki**_

 _Kirito can be seen warming himself up with Haruyuki's help until the SOS Brigade enters the room_

" _Here it is everyone, more belts for our buck." Itsuki said as the duo showed their newly won belts._

" _Whoever thought that we finally won after a long time? I guess our alliance is benefical after all." Kyon said._

" _Indeed it is. Now all I need to do tonight is to retain my title, and after that, we'll celebrate our victories." Kirito replied._

" _That is if Haruhi wants to celebrate our victories since, you know…" Kyon reminded._

" _She still have a rematch clause for the Womens Tag Titles. I'm sure it's too early for her to be angry as hell." Haruyuki stated._

" _This is Haruhi we're talking about dude, but whatever. For all I know, she could get herself drunk during our celebration just to forget about her defeated last night." Kyon replied._

" _Very well then. Tonight, we will walk out of this arena with… hold on a second! Haruyuki, I got something for you to do." Kirito said._

" _What do you want me to do Kirito?" Haruyuki asked._

" _Well… come here." Kirito called before he whispered something to Haruyuki._

" _Sounds good… I'm on it Kirito." Haruyuki responded before leaving the locker room._

" _What did you whisper to him?" Kyon asked._

" _Just something to kill his free time." Kirito answered. "Now help me to warm myself up will ya?" he ordered._

" _You're bossing us even though we just won the belts?" Itsuki questioned._

" _Well, better help him out Itsuki, or else he won't retain his belt later." Kyon replied before the two starts to help Kirito warming himself._

 _ **Match #4: Negi Springfield vs Sawada Tsunayoshi**_

(Bell Rings)

The two went to the middle of the ring and confronted each other before Negi offers a handshake to him.

"I'll say it again Tsuna, I'm sorry. Please forgive me for ruining your chance to win the title."

Tsuna then responded by accepting the handshake…

… before knocking Negi down with a Short Arm Clothesline and stomps on him several times.

"You think I'll forgive you for screwing me out? Not a chance Negi!" Tsuna shouted before hitting Negi with a Face Wash.

Tsuna then picks Negi up only to get punched to the gut several times instead before Negi knocks him away with an Uppercut! With Tsuna on the ropes, Negi blasts him with several Knife Edge Chops to the chest before bouncing off the ropes and goes for a Running Uppercut. Tsuna however lays himself down, forcing Negi to leap through him instead and after Negi bounces off the ropes, Tsuna knocks him down with a Japanese Hip Toss and with Negi on a seated position, Tsuna blasts him with a kick to the back before bouncing off the ropes and goes for a running kick to the face.

Negi however manages to knock Tsuna down with a Double Leg Takedown instead before drilling him with several punches to the face and tries to pull him away from the ropes, but Tsuna manages to grab and hold on the ropes instead. After kicking Negi away, Tsuna gets himself up using the ropes and goes for a Clothesline only to get a Spinning Spinebuster instead before Negi goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tsuna kicks out.

Negi then picks Tsuna up only to get his eyes raked instead before going for a Roundhouse Kick, but Negi manages to avoid it instead before grabbing him from behind and puts him on a Waist Lock until Tsuna stuns him with several back elbows to the face. Tsuna then goes to Negi's back and puts him on a Waist Lock before pushing him onto the ropes and gets himself knocked away by Negi before Negi Back Body Drops him over the top rope. After landing his legs on the ring apron, Tsuna tackles Negi to the gut before going for a Slingshot Sunset Flip pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Negi kicks out.

Once the two got themselves up, Tsuna goes for a Lariat only to have Negi avoiding it before knocking Tsuna with a Discus Elbow Smash! After Negi catches his kick, Tsuna stuns him with an Enzuigiri before planting him with a Front Suplex onto the ropes and knocks him out of the ring with a Standing Dropkick! Once Negi got himself up, Tsuna bounces off the ropes and goes for a Suicide Dive only to eat an Uppercut while in mid air instead!

"Both Negi and Tsuna are going back and forth so far folks, which is as expected given that they knew each other ever since the birth of the Shounen Knights!" Kenichi reminded.

Negi then picks Tsuna up only to get blinded by a thumb to the eye instead before Tsuna from behind throws Negi face first onto the ring post! After Negi got himself up using the guardrail, Tsuna nails him with a running high knee to the face before going for a Bulldog only to get pushed away instead. Once Tsuna turned himself around, Negi plants him with a Flapjack face first onto the guardrail!

"No one's getting the upper hand here! And that may lead to a double countout!" Klein pointed while the referee starts the count.

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9!"

Tsuna and Negi enters the ring at the same time!

"So much for a double countout there. The match continues!" Kenichi reacted.

After the two recovered and got themselves up, Tsuna and Negi exchanged blows onto each other's faces until Tsuna kicks him to the gut and then kicks him to the face before knocking him away with a Discus Elbow Smash. With Negi on the ropes, Tsuna bounces off the ropes and goes for a Running Dropkick only to eat a Lariat from out of nowhere by Negi instead! Once the two got themselves up, Negi knocks Tsuna down with a Clothesline followed by another before nailing him with an Inverted Atomic Drop and goes for a Clothesline, but Tsuna avoided it and plants him down with a Swinging Neckbreaker instead before Tsuna goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Negi kicks out.

Tsuna then punches on Negi's face several times before choking him out until the referee pulls him away. He then picks Negi up from behind and slams him face first onto the corner before turning himself around and drills him with several Battering Rams to the gut. After Irish Whipping Negi onto the other corner, Tsuna goes for a running high knee only to have Negi moving out of the way instead, sending Tsuna crashing onto the corner! After blasting Tsuna with an European Uppercut, Negi Irish Whips him crashing onto the corner and immidiately blasts him with a Running Uppercut! He then Irish Whips Tsuna onto the corner and drills him with another Running Uppercut!

"Welcome to Uppercut City everyone! Negi dishing out free foods straight into Tsuna's mouth!" Kenichi cheered.

After Irish Whipping Tsuna onto the corner, Negi goes for another Running Uppercut only to get kicked away to the face instead before Tsuna went to the top rope and eats a Jumping Uppercut by Negi instead. After climbing to the top turnbuckle, Negi grabs Tsuna and sets for a Super-Plex, but Tsuna manages to stun Negi with several punches to the ribs and knocks him down with several Headbutts to the face instead before nailing him with a Diving Elbow Drop followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Negi kicks out!

Tsuna then lifts Negi up and sets for the Dying Will Zero (GTS), but Negi manages to slip away before turning Tsuna around and knocks him with a forearm smash to the face. He then avoids a Clothesline by Tsuna before grabbing him from behind and sets for a German Suplex. Tsuna however manages to stun him with several back elbows to the face instead before Tsuna bounces off the ropes and goes for a Lariat. Negi however manages to counter it into a Fujiwara Armbar instead!

"Submission locked in! Middle of the ring! Negi caught Tsuna by surprise!" Kenichi reacted.

"Tsuna didn't expect that coming! Will he be able to grab the ropes before the pain becomes too much for his arm?" Klein added and after a while, Tsuna manages to crawl towards the ropes and grabs it, breaking him free from the hold!

Negi then grabs Tsuna's leg and tries to pull him away from the ropes only to get kicked away instead. After using the ropes to get himself up, Tsuna elbow tackles Negi away to the face before planting him down with a Bulldog! He then lifts Negi up and sets for the Dying Will Zero only to hve his arm gave out which allows Negi to slip away and blasts Tsuna with a kick onto the arm befre wrenching it and plants him with a Double Knee Armbreaker!

"Negi's targeting the arm! And now Tsuna's in deep trouble!" Klein pointed before Negi proceeded to put Tsuna into the Jim Breaks Armbar!

"Jim Breaks Armbar! Negi has Tsuna on his ultimate submission move!" Kenichi cheered.

"There's no way in hell he's going to reach the ropes while being in that move, especially in the middle of the ring!" Klein reminded before Tsuna has no choice but to tap out!

"Here's your winner by Submission, Negi Springfield!" (Crowd Cheers)

"Both men manages to go back and forth as expected due to being teammates for a long time, and that is until Tsuna makes a mistake which leads to Negi using it to his advantage!" Klein said.

"And after one armbar after another, Negi manages to pick up a huge victory over a former World Champion in Tsuna! That is definitely a good sign for Negi going forward." Kenichi continued.

Back in the ring, Negi looked at Tsuna who's nursing his worked arm on the ropes before walking towards him and offered an assist.

"I'm sorry Tsuna, but let bygones be bygones. We'll help you to get a title soon okay?" Negi offered before Tsuna….

…. Accepted it!

"Lesson learned here kids: If your friend didn't accept your apology, force him to accept it by injuring his arm." Klein said.

"Jokes aside, looks like the situation between these two are finally over and the Knights can be relived that they won't be losing their leader… for now." Kenichi continued.

"I'll bet a lot of money that Tsuna would turn on them again if he failed to win a title in the future." Klein betted.

…

(Intermission)

…

 _The commentators runs down the card for the second half of the PPV._

 _ **Match #5: Alucard vs Jotaro Kujo (AWF Extreme Championship)**_

(Bell Rings)

Alucard and Jotaro confronted each other in the middle of the ring while the crowd chanted 'This is Awesome!' right off the bat until the two drilled each other's faces with multiple forearms! The two then bounces off the ropes and ended up tackling onto each other and after they bounced of the ropes again, Alucard knocks him down with a Flying Clothesline! Jotaro then no sells it and knocks Alucard down with a Lariat before Alucard no sells it as well and butted heads with Jotaro!

The two then proceeded to exchanged Knife Edge Chops onto each other's chests until Alucard goes for a Thumb to the Eye and after Jotaro catches his hand, Alucard kicks him to the gut and wrenches his arm before going to the top rope and nails him with the Old School! Once Jotaro turned himself around, Alucard grabs his throat and plants him down with a Chokeslam!

"Chokeslam! Right off the bat! Quick title defense for Alucard may be finished here!" Klein reacted while Alucard goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Jotaro kicks out!

"Not yet folks! There's no chance in hell Jotaro would fall after a simple Chokeslam!" Kenichi reacted.

Alucard then lifts Jotaro on up and sets for a Tombstone Piledriver, but Jotaro manages to slip away before turning Alucard around and knocks him away with an European Uppercut followed by a Discus Elbow Smash! With Alucard on the ropes, Jotaro bounces off the ropes and goes to Clothesline him out of the ring only to get Back Body Dropped over the top rope instead. After Jotaro lands his legs on the ring apron, the two traded blows onto each other's faces until Alucard blinded him with a Thumb to the Eye before grabbing his head and throws him face first onto the ring post, knocking Jotaro off the ring apron and onto the floor.

After leaving the ring, Alucard pulls up a Singapore Cane and once Jotaro gets himself up using the guardrail, Alucard proceeded to whip his back with it several times before turning Jotaro around and knocks him down with a Short Arm Clothesline. He then proceeded to remove the floor before picking him up and sets for the Last Ride Powerbomb onto the cement. Jotaro however didn't budge before he stuns Alucard with several punches to the ribs and plants him onto the cement with a Back Body Drop instead!

"Jotaro survived! He managed to avoid himself from getting killed by getting dropped onto hard cement!" Kenichi reacted.

"Talk about backfiring, Alucard thought that he could take Jotaro out, but instead it was Jotaro who manages to do that instead!" Klein continued.

After recovering himself, Jotaro pulls out a Steel Chair from under the ring before waiting for Alucard to get himself up and once he does, Jotaro whacks him with a chair shot to the gut followed by a DDT onto the cement! He then throws Alucard back into the ring before pulling out several chairs from under the ring and throws them into the ring and onto Alucard's lying body. With the crowd chanting 'We Want Tables!', Jotaro responded by pulling out not one, but two tables before opening one of them outside the ring and enters the ring with another.

After leaning the table on the corner, Jotaro goes to pick Alucard up only to get Low Blowed instead before Alucard lifts him up and nails him with the Snake Eyes followed by a Running Big Boot to the face! He then picks up a chair and whacks Jotaro with a chair shot to the face before dropping it down, places Jotaro's head on the chair, picks up another chair and kills Jotaro with a Con-Chair-To!

"Con-Chair-To! Good God! Alucard may have killed Jotaro's brain cells with that one!" Kenichi reacted before Alucard lifts Jotaro up and kills him with a Tombstone Piledriver onto the chair!

"Tombstone! Onto the chair! Rest in peace Jotaro and his braincells!" Klein reacted before Alucard goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Jotaro kicks out!

"He kicked out of the Tombstone! Are you kidding me? Even with his head onto the chair?" Klein reacted.

"This is Jotaro Kujo we are talking about folks! If he can survive the wrath of Dio Brando, of course he can survive Alucard's wrath! This man will not die at the hands of a vampire that easily!" Kenichi reminded.

After throwing the two chairs out of the ring, Alucard picks up the table and opens it in the middle of the ring before picking Jotaro up and sets for the Last Ride through the table, but Jotaro manages to stun Alucard with several punches to the ribs instead before he knocks him away with an Uppercut! The two then traded blows onto each other's faces until Jotaro plants Alucard with a Spinning Spinebuster through the table!

"Through the table! Jotaro's launching a counter attack here!" Klein reacted before Jotaro lifts Alucard up…

… and follows it up by throwing him through the table and onto the cement with a Running Powerbomb!

"Through the table and onto the cold floor! Jotaro just literally threw Alucard straight into hell!" Kenichi exclaimed before the crowd started a 'Holy Shit!' chant.

"Jotaro just destroyed Alucard like he's nothing more than a rag doll! That was unbelieveable!" Klein added while Jotaro, after leaving the ring, picks Alucard up and throws him back into the ring. After entering the ring, Jotaro goes to pin him…

… only to get caught into the Hell's Gate!

"Hell's Gate! From out of nowhere! Alucard got Jotaro center in the ring!" Kenichi reacted.

"I cannot believe that Alucard's still alive! And right now he got Jotaro where he wanted! Middle of the ring with no ropes to be reached!" Klein reacted.

"No one has survived the Hell's Gate in AWF, and Jotaro may be the next name on the list of victims the move has claimed!" Kenichi reminded while Alucard continues to apply pressure on Jotaro…

…. Until Jotaro were able to get himself up and plants Alucard with a Powerbomb to break himself free!

"Jotaro survived! Jotaro has escaped death unlike many others who were caught into the Hell's Gate! What a fight!" Klein reacted while both Jotaro and Alucard are lying in the ring while the crowd chanted 'This Is Awesome!'. The two laid there…

… until Alucard does his signature Sit-Up…

… followed by Jotaro doing the same thing as well!

"Neither men are showing signs of being defeated yet, which is amazing considering the punishment they just inflicted upon each other right now!" Kenichi observed.

Once the two got themselves up, they proceeded to exchange blows onto each other's face until Alucard blinded him with a Thumb to the Eye before Jotaro responded with a Discus Elbow Smash to the face! Alucard then kicks Jotaro to the gut and sets for the Last Ride, but Jotaro throws him away with a Back Body Dropped instead before equiping himself with Brass Knuckles and once Alucard got himself up, Jotaro punches him with it before planting him with a Belly-to-Back Suplex! He then picks Alucard up and Irish Whips him bouncing off the ropes before nailing him with the End of Days!

"End of Days onto the big man! The reign of Alucard shall end here!" Kenichi reacted while Jotaro goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and NEW AWF Extreme Champion, Jotaro Kujo!" (Crowd Cheers)

"Jotaro has not only became the new champion, but he has also destroyed a vampire that's more fearsome than Dio Brando, and that vampire is obviously Alucard! What a feat he just accomplished tonight!" "Kenichi cheered.

"You also forgot that he destroyed Alucard which is something that no even our resident hardcore veteran Takeru Takaishi can do. So props to Jotaro for…. Oh yes!" Klein reacted as Haruyuki attacks Jotaro from behind!

"Haruyuki… he's targeting Jotaro because of the 24/7 rule regarding the Extreme Title belt! He's going to win it before Jotaro walks out of the arena with it!" Kenichi explained while Haruyuki proceeded to whack Jotaro with multiple chair shots. After wedging the chair on the corner, Haruyuki picks Jotaro up and goes for an Irish Whip only to have Jotaro reversing it instead, sending Haruyuki head onto the chair! Once Haruyuki turned himself around, Jotaro knocks him out with a KO Punch with the brass knuckles!

"Nice try Haru, but you won't steal a title from Jotaro that easily!" Kenichi laughed while Jotaro goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Haruyuki kicks out!

"What the? How the hell did he kick out from that?!" Kenichi reacted.

"Haruyuki's still fresh dude! Jotaro might need to knock him out again if he wants to keep the belt!" Klein reminded.

Jotaro picks Haruyuki up and after Irish Whipping him bouncing off the ropes, Jotaro sets for the End of Days only to eat a Spear instead before Haruyuki picks Jotaro up and throws him face first onto the wedged chair! He then turns Jotaro around and nails him with a Package Piledriver onto the last and unused chair!

"Package Piledriver! Onto the chair! Goodbye Jojo!" Klein reacted while Haruyuki goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and NEW AWF Extreme Champion, Arita Haruyuki!" (Crowd Boos)

"How? How could this be? How in the hell did Haruyuki took out Jotaro that easily? Jotaro should have kicked out right there!" Kenichi questioned.

"Dude, he got Piledrived onto a chair earlier by Alucard! All Haruyuki did was Piledriving him onto a chair for the second time which would knock anyone out! Not to mention that Jotaro's fatigued after fighting Alucard and Haruyuki whacking him with multiple chair shots for heavy damages!" Klein reminded.

"This is straight out bullshit! Jotaro is a Joestar damn it! There's no way a Joestar would lose that easily after getting Piledrived onto a chair twice!" Kenichi cried.

"Will you shut up already? You sounded like a kid who cried simply because his hero lost to the villian! Suck it up, we got 3 more matches to talk about!" Klein responded.

(Backstage)

We can see a room door with the words 'Do Not Disturb the Monsters' on it.

"Better suck it up quick Kenichi, because coming up next, there will be blood as Eren and Junpei clash in the Monsters Ball Match! I'll bet a lot of money that this match will be much more brutal that what we just saw a few moments ago." Klein reminded.

 _ **Backstage Segment #6: Staring Simon the Digger**_

 _Simon can be seen warming up for his Japanese title match until Chris Thorndyke appeared on the scene._

" _Well look at here, Simon the Digger, the man who went from being a World Champion to potentially telling us that there are dogs in his enclosed pool area in the near future." Chris said._

" _If you are making a joke Chris, it's not funny." Simon responded. "What do you want from me?" he asked._

" _Oh nothing, just wanting to remind you that you are looking at a fellow former World Champion, hailing straight from CAWF. And by the way, I wish you good luck on tonight's match and I hope you'll win the title, because I can't wait to face you for the Japanese title and win it afterforcing you to tap out. Farewell Simon." Chris answered before leaving the scene._

" _Oh I can't wait to shut his mouth and make him tap out in the near future…" Simon said to himself before resuming his warming up session._

 _ **Match #6: Eren Jeager vs Junpei Shibayama (Monster's Ball Match)**_

(Bell Rings)

Eren and Junpei immidiately went towards each other and drills each other's faces with multiple forearm shots until Junpei knocks Eren with a Headbutt to the face before Eren responded by knocking him away with a Headbutt to the chest. The two then traded Knife Edge Chops onto each other's chests until Eren knocks him away with an European Uppercut before Junpei responded by grabbing his throat! Eren then breaks himself him by biting Junpei's finger!

"Considering that Eren's locked inside a dark room with no food or water for 24 hours, I'm not going to complain about why he's biting Junpei's finger!" Klein said.

After knocking Junpei with a Running Forearm Smash to the face, Eren bounces off the ropes and knocks him with another before bouncing off the ropes again and goes for a Flying Forearm Smash. Junpei however manages to catch him and throws him away with a Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex before pounding on him until he rolled himself out of the ring. After leaving the ring as well, Junpei grabs Eren and slams his face onto the announce table multiple times before shouting at the commentators, "Get lost!"

"Better get out of here dude! We got monsters right in front of our eyeballs!" Kenichi shouted before the commentators moved away from their table while Junpei places Eren on the table. After standing on the table, Junpei lifts Eren up and sets to Powerbomb him through the Spanish Announce Table, but Eren manages to punch his face several times instead before biting his forehead a la Shark Boy! With Junpei dazed and busted open, Eren proceeded to Spear him off the table, through the barricade and into the timekeeper's area!

"Good God! This match just got started and they already wrecked havoc!" Kenichi reacted.

After punching Junpei's face several times, Eren picks Junpei up and sets to Suplex him through the announce table, but Junpei didn't budge before he throws Eren onto the remains of the barricade with a Back Body Drop instead! He then picks up a monitor screen from the table and smashes Eren's face with it before dropping it, picks up the bell and whacks Eren's face with it, busting him open as well! He then punches Eren's face several times before biting him right on the busted part of his head!

"In a type of match where the competators are locked in a room without food or water for 24 hours, cannibalism are not only legal, but also allowed!" Klein said.

While the crowd chanted 'You Sick Fuck!' towards Junpei, Junpei picks Eren up and slams his bloody head onto the table before lifting him up and Powerbombs him onto the announce table which didn't broke at all! He then stands on the table and follows it up by lifting Eren up and puts him through the Spanish Announce Table with a Running Powerbomb!

"Powerbomb through the table! Our table my be spared from Junpei's wrath, but our Spanish counterparts ended up with a different story!" Klein reacted before Junpei follows it up with a Running Splash!

"Junpei's not giving Eren any chances of fighting back or recovering here! He's going to destroy him in a manner worse than what happened at Anime Mania!" Kenichi observed.

After throwing Eren back into the ring, Junpei proceeded to pull out… a bag of thumbtacks?

"Oh come on! Enough is enough Junpei! Eren's already a damaged item!" Kenichi reacted before Junpei enters the ring and pours out thumbtacks onto the mat!

"This is Monster's Ball dude. Junpei's not going to end this match until he's done with destroying Eren!" Klein reminded.

Junpei then picks Eren up before Eren knocks him away with a Headbutt to the face! Junpei then responded by bashing Eren's head with a Headbutt of his own before the two traded Headbutts onto each other's faces before the two switched to exchanging forearm smashes onto each other's faces until Eren knocks Junpei with a Headbutt to the chest followed by a Discus Elbow Smash to the face. Eren then bounces off the ropes and goes for a Spear only to get Scoop Slammed onto the thumbtacks instead.

"Onto the thumbtacks! Eren's counter attack has abselutely backfired on him!" Klein reacted before Junpei lifts Eren up and plants him with the Bettle Slam (World's Strongest Slam) onto the thumbtacks! "Bettle Slam! Eren is now more than dead!" he reacted before Junpei goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Eren kicks out!

"Eren kicks out! Eren's still alive and kicking!" Kenichi cheered.

"Despite all the damage Junpei inflicted on Eren, he still managed to kick out? How?" Klein questioned while Junpei, after questioning the referee, grabs his throat and plants him with a Chokeslam!

"Junpei's pissed now folks! He cannot believe that Eren survived his wrath!" Kenichi pointed before Junpei leaves the ring and pulls out a table, a barbed wire and a lighter fluid from under the ring.

"Junpei's thinking of something sinister here… I don't think everyone here would be comfortable with it." Klein pointed and after Junpei opens the table, Junpei wrapped the table with the barbed wire before pouring lighter fluid onto them and sets them on fire!

"Junpei just set up a Mini-Hell outside the ring! He's dead serious in killing Eren here!" Kenichi pointed before Junpei enters the ring and went towards Eren only to eat a Spear instead!

"Spear from out of nowhere! But that might not be enough to take Junpei out!" Klein reacted before Junpei crawled to the ring apron while Eren rolled to the farthest ropes.

"I don't know why folks, but something big may happen in a minute or two…" Kenichi said.

After a long while in which both Eren and Junpei already got themselves up using the ropes, Eren proceeded to SPEAR JUNPEI OFF THE RING APRON AND PUT HIM AND HIMSELF THROUGH THE FLAMING BARBED WIRED TABLE!

"OH MY GOD! Both men went straight into the depths of Mini-Hell!" Kenichi exclaimed before the two crowd chanted 'Holy Shit!'.

"Good God! Both Eren and Junpei are definitely dead after putting themselves into hell!" Klein reacted before the crowd chanted 'This is Awesome!'.

"You might be right dude. Both men are barely moving right now!" Kenichi pointed.

After a minute or two, Eren manages to slowly get himself up using the ring apron!

"I'll take that back! Eren's showing some life right now!" Kenichi reacted.

"Junpei's lifeless, and now Eren's one step closer to total victory." Klein observed while Eren throws Junpei into the ring and after entering the ring, Eren picks up the lifeless body of Junpei and sets for the Jackhammer…

"Wait a minute! Is that…" Kenichi reacted as…

… **Takuya Kanbara** enters the ring and knocks Eren down with a Superkick!

"Takuya? What in the hell is he doing here?" Kenichi questioned before Takuya places Junpei's body on top of Eren's and runs away!

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Junpei Shibayama!" (Crowd Boos)

"Why? Why on earth would Takuya interfere in this match? He has nothing to do with this warfare!" Kenichi questioned.

"This is why you're as dumb as Nobita dude. Takuya and Junpei are fellow Spirit Warriors! Of course he's helping Junpei out!" Klein responded.

"But that doesn't make any sense! I thought Junpei betrayed Takuya years ago?" Kenichi questioned.

"That is something that I can't answer, but once thing's for sure, tonight is a historic night for Takuya as he managed to kill the Titan Slayer known as Eren with just a simple Superkick! Good luck at topping that Young Bucks and Star-Lina!" Klein cheered.

"Well, Junpei winning aside, this place is a complete mess right now. Looks like we're going to take a long time to clean this place up before our final 2 matches on tonight's show." Kenichi observed.

 _ **Backstage Segment #7: Staring the Inaba Investigation Team**_

 _We can see Yu Narukami warming up for his title match until fellow Inaba Scoobies Yosuke and Kanji busted into the room before blocking the door._

" _What's going on?" Yu asked._

" _Get out of here you bastards! Because of you two, we are completely naked without our title belts!" Hirokazu shouted._

" _You want to get out of here Yu, otherwise those two would hurt you as well!" Yosuke advised._

" _And even though we are busy right now, we would like to wish you good luck on your title match tonight! Make sure you bring us a title belt okay?" Kanji continued as Narukami nodded in response before Team HeroKazu finally busts into the room and beats Yosuke and Kanji down!_

" _Get out of here Yu! Hurry before they get you!" Yosuke shouted before Yu quickly leaves the room while referees and backstage crew tries to separate both teams away._

" _We'll kill you for causing us to lose our belt! You hear us? We'll kill you! Maybe not tonight, but this Wednesday! Mark our words!" Kenta shouted before he and Hirokazu were dragged away from the scene._

" _Man those two are wild after losing their titles." Yosuke sighed._

" _No kidding dude. Even I can't handle those two." Kanji replied._

 _ **Backstage Segment #8: Staring Takuya Kanbara**_

 _Takuya can be seen walking around backstage until he was stopped and asked regarding his actions at the end of the Monster's Ball Match._

" _You want me to explain my reasons tonight? Not a chance. I'll do it later. That's all." Takuya answered before walking around and encountered… Tsuna and Negi. Takuya looked at them and then clapped his hands to them while walking away._

" _What's wrong with him?" Negi questioned._

" _I have no clue." Tsuna answered. "And by the way, where are the others? Because I want to apologize to them after all the commotion I caused for the past few weeks." He asked._

" _They're not here Tsuna, but at least you can apologize to them this Wednesday. How about that?" Negi suggested._

" _Better than not apologizing at all I guess." Tsuna replied._

 _ **Match #7: Kirigaya Kazuto vs Yu Narukami vs Simon the Digger vs Ash Ketchum (AWF Japanese Championship)**_

(Bell Rings)

All 4 participants looked at each other until Kirito and Ash ambushes Simon before the two avoided a Double Clothesline by Narukami before knocking him down with a Double Clothesline of their own. Once Narukami got himself up, Ash shoves Kirito away, kicks Narukami's gut and sets for an Impaler DDT, but Kirito shoves him away instead before grabbing Narukami and quickly sets for the Eclipse (Bloody Sunday) only to get Back Body Dropped instead. Narukami then dodges a Clothesline by Ash before planting him with a Swinging Neckbreaker followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ash kicks out.

Narukami then punches Ash's face several times until Kirito knocks him out of the ring with a low angle Dropkick before bouncing off the ropes and kicks Ash out of the ring with a Baseball Slide! He then bounces off the ropes and goes for a Suicide Dive, but Simon got himself up near the ropes and Back Body Drops him over the top rope instead. After Kirito lands his legs on the ring apron, he knocks Simon away with a forearm to the face before Ash and Narukami pulled him down and face first onto the ring apron! Simon then knocks everyone down with a Slingshot Plancha!

After getting himself up, Simon goes after Kirito who's nearby the guardrail before Kirito knocks him down with a Drop Toe Hold head first onto the guardrail. Kirito then turns Simon around and blasts him with several Knife Edge Chops to the chest until Simon grabs his throat, slams him onto the guardrail and blasts him with several Knife Edge Chops of his own!

Ash then turns Simon around and blinded him with a Thumb to the Eye and while Kirito moved away from the scene, Ash proceeded to blast Simon with several Knife Edge Chops of his own until Simon kicks him to the gut and slams him face first onto the guardrail! He then turns Ash around and blasts him with several Knife Edge Chops of his own before moving away and allows Narukami to drill him with a Running High Knee to the face! With Ash on a seated position, Narukami sets for the Vibration Boot only to have Kirito knocking him crashing onto Simon with a Running Dropkick instead! Once Narukami turned himself around, Kirito nails him with the Codebreaker!

"Codebreaker! Kirito may score a quick win here!" Klein reacted while Kirito, after entering the ring as well as Narukami, goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Narukami kicks out!

Kirito then picks Narukami up and sets for the Eclipse, but Simon grabs Kirito from behind and sets for a German Suplex. While Narukami rolls out of the ring, Kirito stuns Simon with several back elbows to the face before bouncing off the ropes and leaps through Simon who lays himself down on the mat and after Kirito bounces off the ropes, Simon nails him with a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kirito kicks out.

Simon then picks Kirito up and sets for a Triple Rolling Suplex combo, but Kirito didn't budge before Ash enters the ring and kicks Simon to the gut before he and Kirito plants Simon with a Double Suplex! The two heels then argued with each other and once Simon got himself up, Kirito shoves Ash away and goes to Clothesline Simon out of the ring only to get Back Body Dropped over the top rope instead. After Simon elbow tackles Ash away to the face, Kirito from the ring apron turned him around and knocks him with a Jawbreaker onto the ropes before Ash goes for a Roll Up pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Simon powers out, pushing Ash away and crashing onto Kirito, knocking him off the ring apron.

Simon then kicks Ash to the gut and while he's nailing him with a Triple Rolling Suplex combo, Narukami from outside the ring knocks Kirito away with a running forarm smash! Narukami then enters the ring and goes for a Lariat only to have Simon avoiding it before grabbing him from behind and plants him with a Triple Rolling German Suplex combo! With Narukami lying in the middle of the ring, Simon climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits him with the Diving Headbutt followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Narukami kicks out! Simon then turns him around and puts him on the Giga Drill Breaker!

"Submission locked in! Center of the ring! Narukami may be forced to tap out here!" Klein reacted.

"Remember that Simon can win the title even if Kirito isn't around to tap out or eat the pin!" Kenichi reminded before Ash breaks the hold!

"Thank God! Ash manages to save Kirito from losing the belt!" Klein cheered before Ash throws Simon shoulder first onto the ring post and throws him out of the ring!

Ash then waits for Narukami to get himself up and once he does, Ash goes for a Spear only to eat a Jumping Knee Strike to the face instead! While Narukami waits for Ash to get himself up from the ropes, Kirito from outside the ring grabs his title belt from the timekeeper's area and whacks Simon's face with it! Back in the ring, once Ash got himself up, Narukami goes for the Boma Ye only to have Ash avoiding it before Ash kicks Narukami to the groin and plants him with an Impaler DDT followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kirito stops the count by whacking Ash's head from behind with the belt! After throwing Ash out of the ring, Kirito nails Narukami with a Lionsault for good measures followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Japanese Champion, Kirigaya Kazuto!" (Crowd Boos)

"Kirito cheated his way to retaining the belt again! The reason why he won was due to the fact that he whacked Simon and Ash with the belt while Narukami's already incapacitated!" Kenichi protested.

"It's Fatal 4 Way and it's No DQ! All Kirito did was taking advantage of the stipulation to his advantage! Plus, why didn't you call Ash out for cheating as well since he nearly won after damaging Narukami's reproductive system?" Klein responded.

"I… never mind. But the fact still remains. After what Kirito did to keep his belt, looks like Simon, Ash and Narukami's conquest to dethrone him aren't over yet! Someday and somehow, one of them shall dethrone Kirito." Kenichi stated.

 _ **Backstage Segment #9: Staring the Lulim Familia.**_

 _The Familia can be seen arriving at the arena before the show._

" _Well, this is it Daisuke. One of the biggest nights in your career…" Takato said._

" _Are you alright Daisuke? You look worried." Tomoki asked._

" _Sort of. This is my last chance after all. If I lose, I won't be in this company anymore." Daisuke answered._

" _If you keep on being worried, you'll lose focus and easily get defeated by Taiki." Chikaru reminded. "So if I were you, I'll stop thinking about what if Taiki wins and start focusing on how to beat him for the title." She advised._

" _And don't worry, we'll try our best at stopping Taiki from using his allies to retain the belt." Takato assured._

" _Alright." Daisuke replied. "Now let's go. I have nothing else to say right now." He called before the group enters the arena._

… _._

 _(Video Package for the Main Event)_

…

 _ **Match #8: Taiki Kudo (w/ Zenjirou Tsurugi, Shinji Ikari and Shinn Asuka) vs Daisuke Motomiya (w/ Chikaru Minamoto, Takato Matsuki and Tomoki Himi) (AWF World Championship, Title vs Career)**_

 _(Bell Rings)_

The two long time rivals circled around the ring before locking each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Daisuke pushes him onto the corner and gave him a clean break. Taiki then kicks Daisuke to the gut and slams his face onto the corner before turning him around and drills him with several Battering Rams to the gut. He then goes for an Irish Whip only to have Daisuke reversing it, sending Taiki crashing onto the corner instead before Daisuke nails him with a running Clothesline followed by a Belly-to-Belly Suplex and a pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Taiki kicks out.

Daisuke then punches Taiki's face several times until Taiki blinded him with a Thumb to the Eye and after Daisuke rolled himself out of the ring, Taiki bounces off the ropes and goes for a Baseball Slide. Daisuke however manages to catch Taiki's legs and pulls him down and onto the floor instead and after stomping on him several times, Daisuke picks Taiki up and throws him face first onto the steel steps!

"Daisuke's dominating on Taiki so far. Looks like Taiki may get his comeuppance earlier than expected." Kenichi pointed as Daisuke, after entering the ring alongside Taiki, goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Taiki kicks out.

Daisuke picks Taiki up and slams him onto the corner before pounding on him until the referee pulls him away. "Come on Kudo! Is that all you got?" Daisuke provoked before turning around and avoided a Clothesline by an interfering Zenjirou before kicking him to the gut and lifts him up for the Powerbomb of Courage (Batista Bomb). Taiki however saves Zenjirou by knocking Daisuke down with a Double Leg Takedown and while Zenjirou quickly leaves the ring, Taiki drills Daisuke with multiple quick punches to the face before choking him until the referee pulls him away. "I got more than you think Motomiya!" Taiki shouted.

"The brute always falls for the simplest distraction. That's what happened before Taiki manages to get the control of this match in his favor." Klein said.

After stomping on Daisuke several times, Taiki bounces off the ropes and kicks him out of the ring with a Baseball Slide before pretending to be injured. While the referee were distracted by Taiki, Shinn from outside the ring nails Daisuke with a Big Boot to the face before Takato and Tomoki went towards Shinn and attacks him! While the two proceeded to brawl against Shinji and Zenjirou until Shinn makes it 3 on 2 in RR's favor, the referee starts the count while Taiki stands in the ring while hopping on one leg, pretending to be injured.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7!"

Daisuke rolls into the ring only to get stomped by Taiki several times before Taiki drags him to the middle of the ring and nails him with a Double Foot Stomp onto his back! After nailing him with a Knee Drop onto his back, Taiki proceeded to put him on the Camel Clutch, applying damage on Daisuke's back. After at least a minute, Daisuke manages to slowly get himself up and throws Taiki away with a Snapmare before retreating to the ropes. Once Taiki got himself up and goes to Clothesline him out of the ring, Daisuke elbow tackles him away with the face before Shinji grabs his leg and after Daisuke kicks Shinji away, Taiki Clothesline him out of the ring! Taiki then fakes a shoulder injury and with the ref distracted, Zenjirou kicks Daisuke to the gut and sets for the Xros Destroyer (Canadian Destroyer) only to get Back Body Dropped onto the floor instead before Shinn grabs his throat and Chokeslams him onto the floor!

"This trick again? Ugh… Taiki better stop faking injuries, or else he might get injured for real at any given time." Kenichi warned.

"As long as he's dominating this match, I don't think Taiki cares about your warnings dude." Klein replied.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9!" Daisuke slides into the ropes!

"Are you kidding me? Even babies count faster than you!" Taiki shouted at the referee.

He then picks Daisuke up only to get several punches to the gut instead before Daisuke knocks him way with an European Uppercut. Taiki goes for a Lariat only to have Daisuke avoiding it before grabbing Taiki from behind until Taiki, realizing that Daisuke could hit his finisher, stuns him with several back elbows to the face. Taiki then bounces off the ropes and goes for a running Lariat only to get a Spinning Spinebuster instead!

"Daisuke's slowly starting a comeback here! And we all know what will happen when a hero makes his comeback!" Kenichi reacted.

After Daisuke recovered himself and once Taiki got himself up, Daisuke knocks him with a Clothesline followed by another before nailing him with an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a Lariat! He then kicks Taiki to the gut and sets for the Powerbomb of Courage, but Taiki stuns Daisuke with several punches to the ribs instead before Taiki lifts Daisuke up for a Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker. Daisuke however manages to slip away before turning Taiki around, kicks him to the gut and plants him with the Powerbomb of Courage followed by a pin!

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Taiki kicks out!

"Taiki may kick out of that, but I doubt that he could kick out of this!" Kenichi pointed as Daisuke picks Taiki up and sets for his finisher…

… until Shinn went to the ring apron which distracted both the referee and Daisuke before Daisuke goes after Shinn only to have Shinn leaving the ring apron instead. He then turns around and avoided Taiki's attempt at hitting him with his Goggles, causing Taiki to hit the referee instead! Daisuke then bounces off the ropes and once Taiki turned himself around, Daisuke hits him with the Spear before going for the pin… but there's no ref to count the pin!

"With the referee down, the RR are free to roam and wreck damage on Daisuke!" Klein stated as Shinji enters the ring and attacks Daisuke before knocking him away with an Uppercut! Daisuke then responded by hitting Shinji with a Rebound Lariat before kicking him to the gut and sets for the Powerbomb of Courage, but Shinn turned Daisuke around and drills him with a knee to the gut before Shinn and Shinji plants Daisuke down with a Powerbomb – Third Impact (RKO) combo!

"Powerbomb and RKO at once! Call it the Fourth Impact if you want, but that is straight out of Orton and Batista in 2014!" Klein reacted.

"The equalizers are here! Takato and Tomoki have returned to action!" Kenichi cheered as Tomoki enters the ring and avoided a Clothesline by Shinji before bouncing off the ropes and knocks Shinji out of the ring with a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors Takedown! At the same time, Takato blasts Shinn a forearm to the face followed by several kicks onto his ribs before knocking him out of the ring with a Hurricanrana! The duo then bounces off the ropes and knocks Shinji and Shinn down with a double Suicide Dive!

"The kids are doing good, but they forgot about Zenjirou!" Klein pointed as Zenjirou enters the ring and whacks Daisuke several times with his Kendo Stick…

… until Chikaru enters the ring and knocks him down with a Lariat! She then nails Zenjirou with a Flapjack onto the ropes before Clotheslining him out of the ring!

"Chikaru took out a man! She's making headlines for St Astrea here!" Kenichi cheered.

"Yeah… a man who happened to be a low tier lackey!" Klein reminded in order to downplay Chikaru's feat.

Chikaru then turns herself around and gets lifted by Taiki before Taiki nails her with the Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker!

"Go back to the kitchen lady! The ring is not for you!" Taiki shouted as Chikaru rolled herself out of the ring.

Taiki then turns around and gets a kick to the gut by Daisuke before Daisuke grabs him from behind and goes for his finisher, but Taiki manages to counter it into the Xros Lock instead!

"Taiki countered Daisuke's finisher! Now Taiki got him where he wanted!" Klein reacted.

"Center in the ring complete with a damaged back. Taiki may sent Daisuke packing with a submission right now!" Kenichi pointed as Daisuke struggled to crawl towards the ropes. Despite all the pain, it took more than a minute for Daisuke to crawl towards the ropes and grabs it to break himself free!

"Even if Daisuke's destined to lose this match, he's not going to do so by tapping out like a bitch at Taiki's hands!" Kenichi reminded.

Taiki then picks Daisuke up from behind and goes for a Belly-to-Back Suplex, but Daisuke manages to land his legs on the mat instead before retreating to the ropes and goes for a Rebound Clothesline. Taiki however manages to lift Daisuke up and sets for the Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker, but Daisuke manages to slip away before turning Taiki around and knocks him with a elbow smash to the face! He then grabs Taiki from behind until Taiki stuns him with several back elbows to the face, goes to his back and pushes him onto the ropes before going for a Roll Up Pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Daisuke kicks out!

Once Daisuke got himself up, Taiki goes for a Lariat only to have Daisuke avoiding it before bouncing off the ropes and hits Taiki with a Spear! He then picks Taiki up from behind and drops him down with a Belly-to-Back Suplex before picking him up from behind again and finally hits him with his finisher, the Extreme Jihad (Rainmaker)!

"Extreme Jihad! Daisuke finally hits it on Taiki!" Kenichi cheered while Daisuke goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"He did it! Daisuke has ended the RR's reign of terror!" Kenichi cheered.

"Here's your winner and NEW AWF World Champion, Daisuke Motomiya!" (Crowd Cheers)

"Finally! After all the things that happened which started at the Rumble, Daisuke has finally put an end to Taiki's reign and avenged himself for good! The Lulim Famila now has a trophy to be added on their newly made trophy case!" Kenichi cheered while Takato, Tomoki and Chikaru are also in the ring to celebrate Daisuke's victory.

"And we all know the stipulations! With Taiki defeated, Daisuke and his family can live their lives easy as they will no longer deal with the crew ever again... at least until Daisuke loses his title to someone else." Klein reminded.

"What a end to end tonight's show folks. A happy ending for us, Daisuke and his allies! As for the RR, all they got is a sad ending. That's all from us for tonight ladies and gentlemen, for the broadcast crew, thank you for joining us on this show! Goodnight everybody!" Kenichi finished as the show ends with the Familia standing tall in the ring while Daisuke raises his title belt to the air.

…

Match Results:

Pre-Show: Arashi Mikami def. Beyond the Grave

SOS Brigade def. Team HeroKazu and Inaba Investigation Team (Wins AWF Tag Team Championship)

Chris Thorndyke def. Dandy

Black Lagoon Inc def. Celestrial Being

Negi Springfield def. Sawada Tsunayoshi

Jotaro Kujo def. Alucard (Wins AWF Extreme Championship)

Arita Haruyuki def. Jotaro Kujo (Wins AWF Extreme Championship)

Junpei Shibayama def. Eren Jeager

Kirigaya Kazuto def. Yu Narukami, Simon the Digger and Ash Ketchum (Retains AWF Japanese Championship)

Daisuke Motomiya def. Taiki Kudo (Wins AWF World Championship)

…

A/N: Finally… FINALLY! After a month of struggling, laziness, distractions and lack of inspirations, I did it! I have finally finished this chapter!

Even I can't believe that it took me nearly a month to finish this, because I've never ever took nearly a month to finish a PPV (unless it's Anime Mania). Looks like I'm getting old when it comes to writing….

Now here's something interesting regarding this PPV: ONLY ONE BABYFACE WON A TITLE MATCH! (2 if you count Jotaro's short reign) The rest of the belts? Won by heels who are allied as a unit. Daisuke may want to stop celebrating, because what's going to stop Kirito and his crew to win his title and establish dominance over everyone else on the roster? And speaking of Daisuke, what's next for Taiki and his crew since Taiki can no longer challenge for the belt? Also, the Knights are back to normal and Junpei defeated Eren thanks to a surprise interference by Takuya who has been invisible on the radar for a while. And almost forgot, Black Lagoon Inc continues their dominance on the Tag Team Division.

Now that the PPV is over, time to stop writing PPVs (save for One Night Star, Anime Rumble and Anime Mania) and follow Lucha Underground's path in making every chapters of AWF to be as good as your usual episodic US TV Show! So yeah, expect at least one PPV quality match in the next chapters, if I'm inspired enough to write them.

Until the next chapter, please review!


	17. AWF Battleline Episode 13-16

Alright folks, here's what I'm gonna do. I'm going to do a month worth of recap with at least 4 Full Matches to avoid myself from being called lazy. And I'm going to start with AWF Battleline. AWF Freedom will be recapped on the next chapter, I promise.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

(July, Week 1)

Location: Phoenix, Arizona

 _ **AWF Battleline Episode 13**_

…

 _ **In-Ring Segment #1: Staring Nazirul Takashi**_

 _After getting a cheap pop by asking the crowd how are they doing today, Nazirul congratulates Daisuke Motomiya for his victory last Sunday before announcing that he and the Familia shall host a celebration party later on tonight. He then makes a special announcement that AWF shall introduce a 6 Man title called the AWF Trios Championship before announcing that there will be a Tournament to crown it's first ever champion next month. Participants and matches for said tournament will be announced before July ends._

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring the Shounen Knights.**_

" _I'm sorry for causing all the trouble in the past few weeks! I promise that I'll made up for what I have caused!" Tsuna apologized while bowing down to his friends._

" _You're lucky that what you did only effected Negi while the rest of us are distracted by some dudes in swimming spandex Tsuna, otherwise you'll have a lot of things to do to redeem your actions." Edward replied._

" _To translate what Ed said to English, we accept your apology Tsuna. No need to make up to what you had done." Recca added._

" _Thanks guys. I promise that I won't do it again." Tsuna replied before turning Alphonse. "What's wrong Al? Holding grudge on me?" he asked._

" _No really Tsuna. Just… it's something else." Alphonse replied._

" _He's on a losing streak lately Tsuna. That's why he's down these days." Recca explained._

" _Is that so?" Tsuna reacted as everyone nodded. "(sighs) Listen Al, to tell you the truth, I'm jealous of you right now. I mean, you ate pins left and right and you didn't get angry and stormed out of the group. And yet I did left the group after getting pinned one time after another…" he said._

" _I'm not like you Tsuna. I'm not cruel hearted enough to whack my own brother or my friends with a chair from behind…" Al replied._

" _At least you got something that makes you better than our leader Al. Unlike him, you don't get butthurt and bitter pretty easily." Ed said._

" _And by the way, where's Natsu? I felt like my apology is incomplete without him." Tsuna asked._

" _He's on his own adventure Tsuna. That's why he's not here." Negi answered._

" _But don't worry! I'll find him and tell him that you said sorry!" Gon assured._

" _Thanks Gon. I appreciate that." Tsuna replied._

" _Alright. Now that you are back with us Tsuna, what's our next objective? We have to do something these days." Ed questioned._

" _Well, it's been a while since I seen you guys in action. How about…. Gon, Recca, how about both of you being in action tonight?" Tsuna suggested._

" _Sounds good to me." Recca responded._

" _Who are going to be our opponents?" Gon wondered._

" _Not sure about Recca, but Gon, if you can, I want you to win the AWF Extreme title tonight. How about that?" Tsuna suggested._

" _I'll try my best Tsuna!" Gon responded._

" _And I'll be facing whoever's bored enough to have a match against me? Eh, I'm fine with it." Recca reacted._

" _Alright. And since I'm back as your leader, my first order is… let's warm Gon and Recca up!" Tsuna ordered._

" _You heard our returned leader, let's warm them up." Negi called as the promo ends._

 _ **Match #1: Black Lagoon Inc vs Axis Powers (Italy and Germany)**_

 _Black Lagoon Inc squashes the Axis Powers._

 _Post Match, Rock and Dutch proceeded to beat them down until Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura makes the save to lukewarm reaction. Kouji and Kouichi then helps Italy and Germany to get up only to destroy them as well._

" _You want to know why we did that to these losers? Well before I answer that question, let me ask you people a question of our own! When we got ourselves destroyed by the Black Lagoon Inc weeks ago, did any of you people bothered to visit us in the hospital or ask us about our conditions on the Internet? No! You guys did not do that simply because we are from a series that you guys doesn't even care about! Well guess what? If you people doesn't care about us, well we don't care about you people either! Starting tonight, me and my brother will fight for ourselves and screw you all for not caring or hating us!" Kouji explained._

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring Kirigaya Kazuto and the SOS Brigade**_

 _The Japanese and the Tag Team Champions were asked regarding their sucesses last Sunday, Haruyuki's title defense tonight and the group's status with Haruhi and Asuna no longer Womens Tag Champs._

" _That's a lot of questions there, and let me start with the third one. As of right now, our group is still going strong despite what happened to Asuna and Haruhi last Saturday. To be honest, had we didn't win and keep all 4 titles last Sunday, Haruhi would call an end to our alliance in an instant since…. Well, it's Haruhi. We all know her atitude. As for Haruyuki, if everyone are expecting him to randomly lose his title tonight, forget it. That ain't going to happen and I have faith in his to retain that title because who knows? He could be a long reigning champion just like me in the future. And as for our victories last Sunday… it's real folks. It's not a dream and it's definitely not an illusion. Kyon and Itsuki right here defeated both Team HeroKazu and the Inaba Investgation Team fair and square and I defeated Yu, Ash and Simon fair and square as well. Nothing more and nothing less. And now here's a message to anyone who tried to dethrone us: Good luck in doing that, because right now we are on a roll and completely unstoppable. Any attempt at dethroing us will end up like what's going to happen to Haruyuki's opponent tonight. That's all." Kirito answered before the group leaves the scene._

 _ **Match #2: Cinque Izumi vs Renton Thurston**_

 _Cinque wins his debut match, defeating Renton via Nevile's Red Arrow._

(Commercial Break)

 _ **Match #3: Arita Haruyuki vs Gon Frecess (AWF Extreme Championship Match)**_

 _Haruyuki retains with belt via Pop-Up Powerbomb onto a chair._

 _Post Match, Haruyuki beats Gon up using the chair until Jotaro Kujo makes the save by chasing Haruyuki away._

 _ **Backstage Segment #3: Staring Nazirul, Simon, Ash and Narukami**_

 _All 4 of them can be seen inside the GM Office._

" _Alright. I think I know why all 3 of you are here right in front of my eyes right now. You guys want another shot at Kirito right?" Nazirul guessed._

" _Damn right! He cheated to keep his title last Sunday!" Ash responded._

" _Says the guy who kicked Narukami's balls..." Simon muttered while Narukami nodded._

" _Okay, calm down people, I don't want my office to end up being a mess. (Ahem) Regarding what Kirito did last Sunday, allow me to remind you that there are no DQs in 4-Way Match, hence Kirito's actions during your match was legal and any complaints from you guys are invalid." Nazirul reminded. "But, since you guys still want to hunt him down, I'll allow you guys in doing so. Tonight, all three of you will compete in a 3 Way Match and the winner will become the new No 1 Contender for Kirito's title." Nazirul announced._

" _If this would lead to me no longer seeing these two faces again, I'm fine with it. Thanks for being generous as usual." Ash responded before leaving the room._

" _(sigh) Make the best man win?" Simon asked before Narukami accepted the handshake. The two then leaves the office._

 _ **Match #4: Arashi Mikami vs Recca Hanabishi**_

 _Arashi wins via Black Knuckle Shuffle (Attitude Adjustment)._

 _ **Backstage Segment #4: Staring Cinque Izumi**_

 _Cinque were asked regarding his debut and victory tonight._

" _Well, it's an honor for me to finally arrive in AWF after staying in JAW for years. And I'm quite happy that I debuted with a victory over a long timer like Renton. Right now my focus is to impress the fans and keep on winning until I'm fully ready for a possible title shot. That's pretty much it for now actually." Cinque answered._

" _Well well, look at what we have here."_

 _Chris Thorndyke appeared on the scene, looking at Cinque._

" _Whoever thought that I'll be seeing you again Chris." Cinque said._

" _Whatever Sink. And by the way, welcome to AWF and in case you missed it, I had a great match and a near upset over Takeru Takaishi." Chris reminded. "As for you, all you did so far was beating a dork named Renton Thurston. I guess I'm one step above of you in our rivalry." He continued._

" _Just you wait Chris. In the next few weeks, I'll be in the same league as you." Cinque said. "Come to think of it, maybe I can be in the same league as you immidiately by challenging you to a match next week and win it. How about it Chris? Let's take our rivalry to the next stage?" he challenged._

" _I rather spend my time fighting guys like Simon or Daisuke than dealing with you Cinque. I'm on a rise and I ain't wasting my time to revive our rivalry. Good luck at trying to be in the same league as I am though, because once we are in the same league, I will relegate you to the minor leagues while I'll be in the majors. Farewell for now." Chris responded before leaving the scene._

" _Coward." Cinque muttered before walking away from the scene._

 _ **Match #5: Simon the Digger vs Ash Ketchum vs Yu Narukami**_

(Bell Rings)

Ash immidiately goes after Narukami and attacks him on the corner until Simon turns him around and blasts him with several Knife Edge Chops to the chest. He then goes for an Irish Whip only to have Ash reversing it, sending Simon crashing onto the corner instead before Ash goes after him only to get elbow tackled away to the face instead. Narukami then kicks Ash to the gut and knocks him with a kick to the face before Simon grabs Ash from behind and throws him away with a German Suplex, sending him rolling out of the ring!

"With Ash out of the ring, Narukami and Simon can now have a fair fight against each other." Kenichi observed.

After circling the ring, the two goes to lock each other up until Simon knocks Narukami away with a Japanese Arm Drag instead. The two then circled around the ring again until Simon goes for a Double Leg Takedown, but Narukami avoids it before grabbing Simon from behind and puts him on a Wrist Lock until Simon stuns him with several back elbows to the face and puts him on a Side Headlock. Narukami then pushes Simon away and after Simon bounces off the ropes, Narukami lays himself down and after Simon leaps through him. Narukami goes for a Jumping Knee Strike only to have Simon avoiding it by using the ropes to stop his movement! Simon then goes for a Lariat only to get a Japanese Arm Drag instead!

"An Arm Drag for an Arm Drag, both men are on equal grounds so far." Kenichi observed while the two looked at each other.

The two then circled around the ring before locking each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Narukami manages to push Simon onto the corner and gives him a Clean Break. Ash then attacks Narukami from behind before drilling both him and Simon with several Battering Rams to the gut. After Irish Whipping Narukami onto the corner, Ash goes to Irish Whip Simon crashing onto Narukami, but Simon reverses it, sending Ash towards Narukami instead.

After Narukami kicks Ash away to the face, Simon kicks him to the gut and plants him with a Rolling Vertical Suplex before setting up for another. Ash however didn't budge and after stunning Simon with several punches to the ribs, Ash plants him with a Suplex of his own before avoiding a Clothesline by Narukami and plants him with a Falling Neckbreaker followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Narukami kicks out.

Ash then punches Narukami's face several times before getting himself up and goes to Clothesline Simon out of the ring. Simon however manages to Back Body Drop him over the top rope and after landing his legs on the ring apron, Ash and Simon exchanged blows onto each other's faces until Ash blinded him with a Thumb to the Eye before Narukami catches him for a Small Package pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Simon kicks out.

Once the two got themselves up, Simon catches a kick by Narukami before Narukami stuns him with an Enzuigiri and plants him down with a Front Suplex! Narukami then goes to bounce off the ropes only to have Ash, off the ring apron, grabs his leg and pulls him out of the ring before throwing him face first onto the ring post! After entering the ring and once Simon got himself up, Ash goes for the Spear only to have Simon avoiding it, sending Ash shoulder first onto the ring post instead! Simon then picks Ash up from behind and plants him with a Bridging German Suplex for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ash kicks out.

Simon then picks Ash up from behind and sets for a Triple Rolling German Suplex combo, but Ash manages to stun him with several back elbows to the face before bouncing off the ropes and goes for a running Lariat. Simon however manages to counter in into the Giga Drill Breaker (Crippler Crossface) instead!

"Submission locked in! But Ash is lucky enough that the ropes are nearby him!" Klein reacted as Ash manages to quickly grab the nearby ropes to break himself free from the hold. Simon however didn't let Ash go!

"No rope breaks in 3 Way Matches folks! Simon can choke Ash out as much as he wants!" Kenichi reminded before Ash drags himself to the ring apron and out of the ring. As he is recovering himself, Narukami nails him with the Boma Ye!

"Boma Ye! Ash may have been knocked out for good right there!" Kenichi reacted before Narukami turned around and eats a Slingshot Plancha by Simon!

"Remember that in 3 way matches, you must focus on not only the opponent in front of you, but also the ones outside of your sights! Simon manages to caught Narukami by surprise there!" Klein reminded.

After throwing Narukami back into the ring, Simon climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for a Diving Headbutt only to have Narukami pulling him down and sitting onto the top turnbuckle instead! Narukami then climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for a Super-Plex, but Simon stuns Narukami with several punches to the ribs instead and after exchanging punches onto each other's faces, Narukami stuns Simon with a Headbutt to the face before planting him down with a Super-Plex followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Simon kicks out!

"Kick out all you want Simon, because you ain't going to survive this!" Klein shouted as Narukami went to the corner and sets for the Boma Ye.

Once Simon recovered himself, Narukami goes for the Boma Ye only to have Simon avoiding it before knocking Narukami down with a Double Leg Takedown, grabs his legs and sets for the Sharpshooter, but Narukami manages to kick him away instead. Once Narukami got himself up, he goes after Simon only to get a Drop Toe Hold face first onto the corner before Simon plants him down with a Belly-to-Back Suplex! He then climbs to the top turnbuckle and nails him with a Diving Headbutt before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Narukami kicks out!

"Narukami survives! Can't believe that this match is still ongoing!" Klein reacted.

Simon then picks Narukami up and sets for a Rolling Vertical Suplex, but Narukami stuns him with several punches to the ribs followed by an Jawbreaker instead. Simon then throws a Clothesline only to get caught into a Flying Armbar instead!

"Flying Armbar from out of nowhere! Narukami caught Simon by surprise!" Kenichi reacted.

"Touch the ropes using your legs all you want Simon! That ain't going to save you in this type of match." Klein reminded while Narukami continues to apply pressure on Simon's arm…

… until Ash grabs Simon's leg and pulled him out of the ring! He then enters the ring and and goes for a Lariat only to get caught into a Flying Armbar as well!

"Now it's Ash's turn to suffer! Hurry up and tap out Ash!" Kenichi cheered and before Ash could tap out, Simon enters the ring and breaks the hold!

"Go ahead Kenichi. Complain that Simon saved Ash from tapping out? I thought that you want Ash to tap out quickly?" Klein questioned before the crowd started a 'This is Awesome!' chant.

After throwing Ash out of the ring, Simon picks Narukami up only to get a forearm to the face instead before Simon responded with a forearm of his own! The two then exchanged forearms onto each other's faces before Simon dodges Narukami's forearm, turns him around and knocks him with an elbow smash before planting him with the Triple Rolling German Suplex combo! He then plants Narukami down with another Belly-to-Back Suplex before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Lesson learned here kids! Two headdrops will instantly take out a geek! Simon will now move on to face Kirito for the Japanese title in the next few weeks!" Klein reacted.

"And… oh come on! You lost! Deal with it!" Kenichi reacted as Ash enters the ring and beats Narukami down until Simon chases him away.

"Narukami caused Ash to lose his chances at being the No 1 Contender! I don't blame him for doing that!" Klein defended.

…

(Commercial Break)

 _Commentators announced that the Inaba Investigation Team, Simon and Jotaro will face Team Accel Online, SOS Brigade and Ash Ketchum next week._

…

 _ **In-Ring Segment #2: Staring the Lulim Familia**_

Once they are in the ring, Daisuke the the rest of the family looked around the arena while the crowd chanted 'You Deserve It!' towards Daisuke.

"Thank you for chanting that to me for the first time in my career guys. Although to be fair, if it wasn't for you people that managed to forgive me and followed my journey to redeem myself, I won't be here. So thank you all for all the support for me!" Daisuke responded as the crowd cheers. "You know, ever since the first day in my career, I was completely overshadowed by every other Digidestined out there from A to Z, thus resulting me to turn myself into one of the wors villians in Fiction Wrestling history. I antagonized Takeru Takaishi out of pure spite, I antagonized Hikari Yagami out of pure lust, I antagonized her brother out of jealousy, I antagonized Ash Ketchum out of pride doing the Digimon-Pokemon War… okay the last one didn't happen, but I'm sure you guys won't mind seeing me killing Ash for good right?" he asked as the crowd cheers.

"Typical Pokemon haters…" Klein muttered.

"As time passes by, I enjoyed doing one bad things after another… until I reached the stage of my career where I'm slowly tumbling down. During that stage, I started to get worried. I kept on losing one important matches after another and in risk of being gone from AWF for good with me being out of every title pictures available. And before you guys mention the Tag Team title picture, who on earth would team up with a guy who kidnapped Hikari every single year? Needles to say, I'm alone, cold and had my career slowly dying… (turns to Chikaru as the crowd cheers for Chikaru) … yup. We all know who came into my life and saved me from my slow death. But before I continue, I want Chikaru to tell the world her actual reason of coming to help me instead of finding someone else to be her love interest, male or female." Daisuke finished.

"You always asked me this question Daisuke. But then again, so does everyone else. To tell everyone the truth, I always wanted to be a manager in Fiction Wrestling. I learned a lot of things in order to become one, but there's another problem that blocked me from being a manager, and that is the fact that I can't find the right person to be my client. I looked around, one company after another, until I found the right person who's going downhill and in dire need in restoring himself, and that person is, obviously, Daisuke. I offered him my services, he accepted it and I treated him like he's my little brother… either that or a homeless orphan. As for our current relationship… I have to admit, I did not saw that coming. I did not expect Daisuke to turn me from a sister figure to a caring girlfriend. But then again, Daisuke's lucky that I'm still available during that time because ever since he confessed his feelings to me, I accept his feelings and here we are, happily together with no more reports of Hikari being kidnapped for good." Chikaru explained.

"And with that being said, I would like to thank for everything you have done in a short time Chikaru. I will repay you by protecting you and stay with you forever." He thanked as the crowd cheered before chanting 'Thank You Class Prez!' to Chikaru. "I also want to thank those who supported me in my revival as well. I would like to thank Chikaru's friends, Nobita Nobi, Shizuka Minamoto, all the good folks in Xtreme Championship Federation (XCF) who are willing to befriend me despite what I've done, all of you people for supporting me even though there are some who would boo me, which pretty much turned me into Nobita 2.0 due to all the mixed reactions I got, and let's not forget, these two youngsters who's willing to be a part of me and Chikaru's family, Takato and Tomoki." He continued.

"You're welcome Daisuke. We joined you because we trusted you despite your part. You finally redeemed yourself and now me and Tomoki are going to stay by your side." Takato replied as the crowd cheers.

"Thank you. And maybe our battle with the RR are over, but for you and Tomoki, your journey is only just begun. Starting this month, I want you guys to work as a team and become champions just like me. But first, I want you guys to show your growth by competing in a series of matches made by me. Are you guys willing to do that?" Daisuke asked.

"You took care of us when we are left out of the shuffle, and it's time for us to repay it. Alright, we'll enter your match series Daisuke." Takato responded as the crowd cheers.

"Alright. And now, time to…"

 _The Rookie Revolution interupted by appearing on the stage._

"Congratulations Daisuke Motomiya. Not only you have ended my reign, but you are also banished me from getting another shot at the title." Taiki sarcasticly cheered. "Although regarding your line where you claimed that your battle with us are over, I have to disagree with that." He said. "You may have pinned me and gotten rid of me from the title scene, but here's the thing. I'm not the only one in the Rookie Revolution. See these 3 behind me? These are my loyal teammates and without further ado, allow me to announce that starting this week, my teammates will be assigned to get rid of the title from you. In other words, our battle is far from over." he finished.

"So you are sending your lackeys to take my title away huh Taiki? Very well… me and my family could exchange missiles for 4 more weeks… or we could put an end to our war in just 1 week? In fact, I got a good idea for you Taiki Kudo. How about next week, I'll face all of your teammates at once in a Gauntlet Match! And better yet, let's put my title on the line! If any of your lackeys pinned me, I won't interfere with any of your lackey's title reign and if I beat all of your lackeys, you and your lackeys shall not compete for the title as long as I am holding it! What do you think Taiki?" Daisuke challenged.

"You, Daisuke, are the dumbest champion ever for wanting to defend your title in a Gauntlet Match… but since this is my last chance, alright. We'll give you a defeat that you will never forget!" Taiki responded as the crowd cheers. "And by the way, your and Chikaru's stories makes me want to puke." He added before the RR leaves the stage.

….

Match Results:

Black Lagoon Inc def. Axis Powers

Cinque Izumi def. Renton Thurston

Arita Haruyuki def. Gon Frecess (retains AWF Extreme Championship)

Arashi Mikami def. Recca Hanabishi

Simon the Digger def. Yu Narukami and Ash Ketchum

…

(July, Week 2)

Location: San Diego, California

 _ **AWF Battleline Episode 14**_

…

 _ **In-Ring Segment #1: Staring the Iwatobi Swimming Club**_

 _The club, minus Rin for obvious reasons, cuts a promo in which they will show the world why they are the move deserving to become the first ever AWF Trios Champions before issuing an open challenge to any trios out there in this company._

 _Tsuna, Gon and Recca accepted the challenge._

" _Why should we face you? We defeated all of you last month!" Rei questioned._

" _Sure, you guys defeated us, but that was when we are without a leader. And now that Tsuna's back to our side, allow us to accept your challenge and let's see whether you can beat us with Tsuna on our side or not!" Recca explained._

 _ **Match #1: Shounen Knights (Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gon Frecess and Recca Hanabishi) vs Iwatobi Swimming Club (Haruka Nanase, Makoto Tachibana, Nagisa Hozaki)**_

 _Knights wins via DQ after Rei ran in to save Nagisa from Tsuna's Vongola Arrest (Anaconda Vice) before Rei ended up eating a Dying Will Zero (GTS) by Tsuna for all his troubles._

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring Team Accel Online and SOS Brigade.**_

 _The Champions can be seen preparing themselves for their match tonight until Ash Ketchum appeared on the scene._

" _Well, this is quite an interesting moment right now. Me, a cheater, talking to a fellow cheater who outcheated me at the PPV. Listen here kid, since you screwed me from winning your title, don't expect me to be an effective partner for our match tonight." Ash reminded._

" _Even if you had bionic arms and a glowing T-Shirt that says 'Tag Me!', I won't aknowledge your presence or effectiveness one single bit." Kirito responded. "And if I were you Ash, I would have been sulking on the corner after the fact that I failed to become the No 1 Contender last week and of course got myself outcheated by a young kid." He continued._

" _You only outcheated me once Kirito. The next time we met, I would be cheated by someone like you. As for my defeat last week, at least I'm the only one who didn't get pinned, which means that there's more chance for me to become the next No 1 Contender for your title that for Narukami to become one." Ash reminded. "And one more time. Considering that you didn't care about me, let me warn you that if you and your friends abandon me during our match, I'll hunt you and your friends down to the point that all of you will be paranoid that I could attack you at anywhere and anytime. And the only way to stop me from doing so is to win your title. See you later in the ring kid." He warned._

" _Well, there goes our plan to walk out from the match." Kyon said._

" _Even if we could, knowing Ash and his long career, he'll live up to his word and hunt our asses down if we leave him befriend, and I ain't letting that happen." Kirito replied._

" _You're right Kirito. If we walk out, he'll attack me in the bathroom and steal my Extreme title." Haruyuki responded._

" _And he could screw us in our first title defense. So yeah, we have to work with him tonight." Itsuki added._

" _Indeed we should. Now let's go." Kirito called before the group leaves the scene._

 _ **Match #2: Chris Thorndyke vs Amata Sora**_

 _Chris picks up the win via Sharpshooter._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _ **Backstage Segment #3: Staring Chris Thorndyke**_

 _Chris can be seen walking around backstage, satisfied with his victory from earlier until he encountered GM Nazirul._

" _Oh hey Mr GM. Is there anything I can do for you?" Chris asked._

" _Nothing Chris. Just wanted to say congrats on your latest victory." Nazirul answered. "But that's not the only thing I want to say to you Chris." He added._

" _Really? What do you want to say?" Chris questioned._

" _Well, after your hard fought battle with Takeru which also included a near upset 2 months ago, I believe that you are more than ready for a title shot. So right now, I'm going to give you a chance to become a No 1 Contender to the Japanese title under one condition." Nazirul explained._

" _A chance to dethrone Kirito or anyone's dumb enough to dethrone him first…. Sounds good. And what's the condition?" Chris asked._

" _Looking at your career history, I got a good condition for you. I'm going to put you in a Best of 5 series and the first person who gets 3 victories will move on to compete for the Japanese title. And your opponent for that series… I think you know who he is Chris." Nazirul answered_

"… _Cinque right? If it's him, I'm fine with it since we still had unfinished business since our JAW days. Alright Nazirul, I'll accept your offer and I'm thankful that you are giving me a chance to shine brighter. Later." Chris replied before leaving the scene._

 _ **Match #3: Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura, Kanji Tatsumi, Simon the Digger and Jotaro Kujo vs Kirigaya Kazuto, Kyon, Itsuki Koizumi, Arita Haruyuki and Ash Ketchum**_

 _Team HeroKazu are on guest commentary._

 _The heels won after Team HeroKazu distracted Kanji which allows Team Accel Online to finish him with a Codebreaker by Kirito followed by a Pop-Up Powerbomb by Kanji._

 _ **Backstage Segment #4: Staring the Rookie Revolution**_

 _Taiki can be seen giving a pep talk to his teammates inside the RR's locker room. Taiki reminded that this is the final chance for the RR to be at the top of the mountain and if all of them failed to dethrone Daisuke, they are at risk of fading away into obscurity as long as Daisuke's holding the belt. Taiki's teammates then assured that they will dethrone Daisuke before they came up with a plan._

 _ **Match #4: Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura vs Italy and Germany**_

 _Kouji and Kouichi wins via Stereo Diving Double Foot Stomps on Germany._

 _Post Match, the heels beats Italy up until the Elrics ran in for the save._

…

 _Lulim Familia can be seen heading towards the ring for the main event._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _ **Match #5: Daisuke Motomiya (w/ Takato Matsuki and Tomoki Himi) vs Zenjirou Tsurugi, Shinn Asuka and Shinji Ikari (w/ Taiki Kudo) (Gauntlet Match for the AWF World Championship)**_

…

(Bell Rings)

Zenjirou immidiately goes after Daisuke and attacks him with multiple quick punches until Daisuke pushes him away and knocks him down with a Clothesline! After knocking Zenjirou down with another Clothesline, Daisuke nails him with an Inverted Atomic Drop before knocking him down with a Lariat! He then went to the ropes and waits for Zenjirou to get up and once he does, Daisuke goes for a Spear only to have Zenjirou avoiding it by leaving the ring.

"Finally something smart from Zenjirou for once. He managed to get himself away from his quick appending doom by leaving the ring." Klein pointed.

Daisuke then dared Zenjirou to enter the ring, but Zenjirou responded by provoking Daisuke with a cheap shot on Takato before running away from him. While Zenjirou slides into the ring, Daisuke avoided a Clothesline by Shinn before stunning him with a kick to the gut followed by several punches to the face until Zenjirou knocks Daisuke onto the guardrail with a Suicide Dive!

"Rookie Revolution using their usual number's game to their advantage! Now Daisuke's in trouble, even if he's facing the weakest mook of them all in Zenjirou." Klein observed.

After high fiving Shinn, Zenjirou picks Daisuke up and throws him into the ring before entering the ring as well and goes for the pin. (1,2,… Daisuke kicks out) After punching Daisuke's face several times, Zenjirou gets himself up and drills him with a Double Leg Drop onto his face followed by another pin. (1,2,… Daisuke kicks out) He then turns Daisuke around before bouncing off the ropes and kicks him out of the ring with a Baseball Slide. He then distracts the referee which allows Shinn and Shinji to stomp on his until Takato and Tomoki chases them away.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7!"

As Daisuke gets himself up using the guardrail, Zenjirou bounces off the ropes and goes for another Suicide Dive, but Daisuke manages to move out of the way, sending Zenjirou crashing onto the guardrail instead!

"Crash and burn onto the guardrail! Idiot Airlines are no longer in service after that one!" Kenichi reacted.

After throwing Zenjirou back into the ring and enters the ring as well, Daisuke picks him up only to get several punches to the gut instead before Zenjirou knocks him away with a Jawbreaker. He then bounces off the ropes and goes after Daisuke only to get a Spinning Spinebuster instead before Daisuke grabs his leg only to have Zenjirou grabbing the ropes before Zenjirou kicks him away. Zenjirou then uses the ropes to get himself up and knocking Daisuke away with an elbow tackle to the face, Zenjirou hops on Daisuke's back and puts him on a Sleeper Hold.

"… I don't think it's a smart idea to hop on a World Champion's back just to put him on a Sleeper Hold…" Kenichi observed as Zenjirou applied pressure on Daisuke until Daisuke throws him away with a Snapmare!

With Zenjirou on a seated position, Daisuke picks him up from behind and sets for the Extreme Jihad (Rainmaker), but Zenjirou knocks him away with several back elbows to the face instead before bouncing off the ropes and goes after Daisuke only to eat a Standing Dropkick instead! Daisuke then grabs Zenjirou from behind only to have Zenjirou grabbing the ropes, forcing the referee to pull Daisuke away instead.

Zenjirou then fights back by blasting Daisuke with a Knife Edge Chop followed by another only to have Daisuke no selling it, kicks him to the gut and lifts him up for the Powerbomb of Courage (Batista Bomb). Zenjirou however manages to stun Daisuke with several punches to the face before going for a Sunset Flip pin, but Daisuke didn't budge before Daisuke grabs Zenjirou's throat using both hands.

After picking Zenjirou up, Daisuke knocks Zenjirou away with a Knife Edge Chop to the chest of his own before Irish Whipping him bouncing off the ropes and sets for a Back Body Drop, but Zenjirou ended up kicking him away to the face instead. He then knocks Daisuke away with a Standing Dropkick before Daisuke responded by knocking Zenjirou down with a Rebound Lariat! Once the two got themselves up, Daisuke kicks Zenjirou to the gut and quickly plants him down with the Powerbomb of Courage!

"Powerbomb of Courage! Adios Private Zenjirou!" Kenichi cheered while Daisuke goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Shinji distracts the referee on the ring apron!

"Oh come on! If you want to enter the ring, wait for your turn Shinji!" Kenichi reacted while Takato and Tomoki ran to stop Shinji. While Takato ended up eating a Lariat by Shinn, Tomoki grabs Shinji's leg and pulls him down and face first onto the ring apron before Shinn destroys him as well. Daisuke, after what happened to his fellow family members, knocks Shinn away with a Baseball Slide before turning around and gets a Kendo Stick to the gut by Zenjirou, earning him a DQ win!

"Zenjirou just costed himself a chance to become champion, but I don't think that matters to him right now!" Klein pointed as Zenjirou continues to whack Daisuke with the Kendo Stick multiple times before picking him up and plants him with the Xros Destroyer (Canadian Destroyer)!

"Xros Destroyer! Hurry and pick up the quick win Shinn!" Klein cheered as Shinn enters the ring only to have Daisuke rolling out of the ring.

"Too late for Shinn though, because Daisuke manages to escape and recover himself." Kenichi pointed.

"Daisuke better be quick, because he has 10 seconds to recover." Klein reminded.

"What's the matter Motomiya? Was that too much for you? Well you asked for it, now you got it!" Taiki shouted at Daisuke.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9!" Daisuke slides himself into the ring!

Shinn then picks Daisuke up before Daisuke knocks him away with several punches to the face until Shinn knocks him away with a Headbutt to the face. He then goes after Daisuke only to get elbow tackled away to the face before Daisuke went to the second rope and eats an Uppercut instead. He then carries Daisuke on his shoulder before planting him down with a Running Powerslam followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Daisuke kicks out.

Shinn picks Daisuke up and slams him face first onto the corner before turning him around and drills him with several Battering Rams to the gut. After pounding on Daisuke until he's on a seated position, Shinn stomps on his several times before Foot Choking him until the referee pulls him away. He then lifts Daisuke up and goes for a Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam, but Daisuke manages to slip away and once Shinn turned around, Daisuke kicks him to the gut and plants him with a DDT!

"DDT to the middle of the ring! Now Daisuke has a chance to recover himself." Kenichi reacted while Daisuke rolled towards the ropes.

"He need to be quick though, because a simple DDT won't knock Shinn out that easily." Klein reminded while the two are slowly recovering themselves.

Once the two got themselves up, Shinn goes to Clothesline Daisuke out of the ring only to get elbow tackled away to the face instead before Daisuke knocks him with a Clothesline. He then bounces off the ropes and knocks Shinn with another Clothesline before bouncing off the ropes and goes for another only to get knocked away by a Discus Elbow Smash to the face by Shinn! Daisuke then goes for a Rebound Clothesline only to eat a Big Boot by Shinn instead before Shinn goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Daisuke kicks out!

"Daisuke has been mauled by Shinn despite making comebacks, and his defeat may came here right now." Klein pointed as Shinn picks Daisuke up and sets for the Jacknife Powerbomb.

Daisuke however manages to stun Shinn with several punches to the ribs before throwing him away with a Back Body Drop! Once Shinn got himself up on the corner, Daisuke knocks him with a running Clothesline before going for an Irish Whip only to have it reversed, sending Daisuke crashing onto the corner instead. Shinn then charges towards Daisuke only to have Daisuke moving out of the way, sending Shinn crashing onto the corner instead before Shinn drills him with several Battering Rams to the gut.

He then lifts Shinn up and goes for a Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam, but Shinn manages to slip away and once Daisuke turned himself around, Shinn goes for a Clothesline only to have Daisuke avoiding it and plants him with a Swinging Neckbreaker! He then retreats to the corner and waits for Shinn to get up and once he does, Daisuke goes for a Spear only to have Zenjirou grabbing his leg! After kicking Zenjirou away, Daisuke avoided a running Battering Ram by Shinn, sending him crashing onto the ring post instead! Daisuke then grabs Shinn from behind and goes for a Bridging German Suplex pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Shinn kicks out!

Daisuke then picks Shinn up and sets for the Extreme Jihad, but Shinn knocks Daisuke away with several back elbows to the face instead before Daisuke goes for a Rebound Lariat only to end up avoiding a Discus Clothesline by Shinn instead. He then bounces off the ropes and knocks him down with a Spear before picking Shinn from behind and nails him with the Extreme Jihad!

"Extreme Jihad! No plot armor can save Shinn from that!" Kenichi reacted while Daisuke goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Shinn's eliminated! Daisuke has only one more person to go before being able to retain his title!" Kenichi cheered and once Daisuke turned around, Shinji plants him down with the Third Impact (RKO)!

"Third Impact! Shinji's not wasting any time to win his first title here!" Klein reacted while Shinji goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…." Daisuke kicks out!

"Are you kidding me? Daisuke kicked out of the Third Impact despite already being beaten up by Zenjirou and Shinn?" Klein questioned while Shinji complained to the referee about the 2 count.

"Daisuke just won the title 10 days ago! He's not going to end his reign with a whimper, especially right after he achived redemption!" Kenichi reminded.

Shinji then grabs Daisuke's leg and tries to pull him away from the ropes, but Daisuke manages to hold on the ropes before kicking him away. After getting himself up using the ropes, Daisuke trips Shinji through the ropes and out of the ring before going for a Slingshot Plancha only to move out of the way, sending Daisuke crash and burn onto the floor instead! He then picks Daisuke up and throws him onto the guardrail before entering the ring.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9!"

Daisuke manages to slide into the ring before Shinji went towards him and stomps on him several times. He then picks Daisuke up and pushes him onto the corner before drilling him with several Battering Rams to the gut and blasts him with an European Uppercut. He then places Daisuke on the top turnbuckle and after climbing to the top as well, Shinji grabs him and sets for a Super-Plex. Daisuke however manages to stun Shinji with several punches to the ribs followed by a Headbutt to the face before going for a Sunset Flip Powerbomb. Shinji however manages to hold on the corner before Daisuke goes for a Running Powerbomb, but Shinji slips away and goes for a Sunset Flip pin before Daisuke rolled through and knocks Shinji with a low angle Dropkick!

"It went from Shinji avoiding Daisuke's powerbomb to Daisuke countering Shinji's pinfall attempt! What a sequence right there!" Kenichi reacted while Daisuke crawled to the corner. Once the two got themselves up, Daisuke goes for a Spear only to get caught and planted by a Scoop Slam from Shinji instead! Shinji then goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Daisuke kicks out!

"One more Third Impact and Daisuke's reign shall tumble down!" Klein pointed as Shinji's setting up for the Third Impact.

Once Daisuke got himself up, Shinji goes for the Third Impact only to get pushed away instead and after Shinji bounces off the ropes, Daisuke plants him down with a Spinning Spinebuster! Once Shinji gets himself up, Daisuke kicks him to the gut and lifts him up for the Powerbomb of Courage, but Shinji stuns him with several punches to the face before landing his feet on the mat and knocks him away with an European Uppercut! He then avoided the Rebound Clothesline and plants him with an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Daisuke kicks out.

"Stay down! Stay down and lose!" Shinji shouted.

"Desperation's kicking in right now folks. Shinji wants to get rid of Daisuke as soon as possible." Kenichi pointed before Shinji... walks towards the corner?

"Oh no… don't tell me…"

"Shinji's going for it! Shinji's not only going to end Daisuke's reign, but also his career as well!" Klein interupted as Shinji's setting up for the punt. With Daisuke on a crawling position, Shinji goes for it… only to have Daisuke avoiding it by rolling out of the ring!

"Thank God! Daisuke manages to escape his demise just in the nick of time!" Kenichi cheered in relief.

Shinji then leaves the ring and goes to pick Daisuke up only to get pushed back first onto the ring apron! After throwing Shinji back into the ring, Daisuke enters the ring as well and goes to pick Shinji up only to get caught into a Small Package pin! (1,2,… Daisuke kicks out!) Once the two got themselves up, Shinji goes for a Clothesline only to get a Flapjack head first onto the ropes instead before Daisuke kicks him to the gut and plants him down with the Powerbomb of Courage! Daisuke, however, didn't have enough as he picks Shinji up from behind and goes for the Extreme Jihad, but Shinji avoided before going for the Third Impact, but Daisuke pushes him away as well! After Shinji catches his kick, Daisuke stuns him with an Enzuigiri before lifting him up and drills him with a Tombstone Piledriver!

"Tombstone! Daisuke has crippled Shinji, and now he's one move away for total victory!" Kenichi reacted before Daisuke picks Shinji up and finishes him off with the Extreme Jihad before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and STILL your AWF World Champion, Daisuke Motomiya!" (Crowd Cheers)

 _The RR then attacks and beats the Familia down until Dandy and a group of newcomers ran in to chase the RR away. The newcomers are Kuroko Tatsuya, Kagami Taiga, Kakeru Aizawa and Flippy._

…

Match Results:

Shounen Knights def. Iwatobi Swimming Club via DQ

Chris Thorndyke def. Amata Sora

Team Accel Online, SOS Brigade and Ash Ketchum defeated Inaba Investigation Team, Simon the Digger and Jotaro Kujo'

Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura def. Italy and Germany

Daisuke Motomiya def. Zenjirou Tsurugi, Shinn Asuka and Shinji Ikari (Gauntlet Match, retains AWF World Championship)

….

(July, Week 3)

…

 _ **AWF Battleline Episode 15**_

…

 _ **Location: Los Angeles, California**_

…

 _ **In-Ring Promo #1: Staring Dandy and the JAW newcomers**_

"Hello Los Angeles!" Dandy called as the crowd cheers. "Feeling a bit dandy today? If you are, then you are just like me, baby." He continued as the crowd cheers. "Alright, time to dive into business. (ahem) In case you are wondering who are these 4 fresh faces in this company, allow me to introduce them. These right now are my fellow friends during my days in Japanese Animation Wrestling, where we had good series of matches against each other before we finally make it here, in this very ring, tonight." He then points to Flippy. "This right here? This is Flippy, a bear soldier from the most violent yet cute webseries of all time, Happy Tree Friends! Alright Flippy, the mic is yours." He finished.

"Thank you for the mic. Alright, Dandy already explained who I am, what I am and where I am from. Let's see…" Flippy paused as 'U-S-A!' chants can be heard. "If you're chanting that because I'm a soldier who survived wars, thank you, I appriciate it. But here in AWF, I'm not a soldier. Instead, I'm a soldier turned into a wrestler, and my goal is simple. I'm going to do something that no other 'soldier turned wrestlers' can do in history, and that is to reach to the top of the world." He continued.

"That's all Flip?" Dandy asked as Flippy nodded. "Very well, up next, next to the 'All American Bear', the up and coming young soccer player turned into wrestler, from and nicknamed the Knight in the Area, Kakeru Aizawa!" Dandy introduced before giving Kakeru the mic.

"Um… well… I've to admit, I'm pretty nervous right now since I'm here, in the birthplace of one of the best soccer teams in the USA, one of the homes of the legendary David Beckham, and of course the hometown of my childhood friend Nana Mishima, Los Angeles Galaxy!" Kakeru said as the crowd cheers before the crowd started an 'Ole!' chant. "Okay. My goal is pretty obvious, to succeed and archive victory, even if my wrestling skills are not on par with the best of the best in Fiction Wrestling. So please, I beg in all of you, please support me on my journey, just like how you're supporting Nana right now. Thank you." He requested as the crowd cheered.

"Good try Kakeru. Sooner or later you'll learn the art of amazing speeches on the mic baby." Dandy said. "And last but not least… hold on… where is the little one?" he questioned as Kuroko seemed to dissapeared.

"I'm here." Kuroko responded as Dandy were shocked.

"Wait? You are here all this time? Man your presence are as weak as ever" Dandy responded. "(ahem) And last but not least, the duo that shall push the Dimsdale Ballhogs into Alaska in less than a minute, the main duo of Kuroko's Basketball, representing Seirin High, Kuroko Tatsuya and Kagami Taiga!" he introduced as the crowd cheers for the more popular duo of the group. "Alright tiger, the mic is yours." Dandy said before throwing the mic towards Kagami.

"(ahem) Man it's good to appear at the home of the great Los Angeles Lakers!" Kagami said as the crowd cheered. "Alright. I'm pretty you all knew who I am, who Kuroko is, and where are we from. After we dominated the Basketball scene in Japan, we have decided that we're going to try and dominate another sport scene, and what better sport to dominate than wrestling!" he continued. "After a long time breaking sweats and paying dues in JAW, we are finally here in AWF and our goal is obvious: To become champions of the world." He finished.

"Alright. Now that's over with, allow me to answer the question of why did we save Daisuke and his family from the Rookie Revolution. For many people that didn't realize it, the Rookie Revolution has commited a crime which is as bad as their current crime against veterans. And that is the fact that they gave rookies and newcomers like my friends here a bad name. Ever since their existence, every single newcomer in this world has been braded as a potential member of the RR, much to the delight of my friends right here. Especially Kakeru, because poor kid here has been swarmed with 'Are you joining the RR?' questions every single day sinply because he's a rookie. Thanks to them, all rookies and newcomers has been branded as Veteran killers, and we hate to be branded as such! So starting this day,me and these 4 right here, shall put an end to the reign of the Rookie Revolution, thus ending the misery of all rookies and newcomers around the world who are branded as a future RR member! You can call us the anti version of the RR and our name is…. Genesis baby." Dandy finished as the crowd cheers.

 _The Rookie Revolution then appeared on the stage._

"Well well well, look at we have here. A bunch of whiny fresh meats accusing us of tainting their images as rookies." Taiki observed. "Well, I don't care much about your complains, because all I care right now is this: How dare you popping into our existence from out of nowhere and trying to defy us by saving Daisuke and his family? You think that you and your friends can do something that no veterans in this world can now? Very well. If you want to try, go ahead, because starting today, we're on a war and we will show teach you a lesson: Fresh meats like you are nothing compared to us, and we will eliminate your sad excuses to exist." He finished before dropping the mic and leaves the stage with his teammates.

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring the Elrics and the Axis Powers**_

 _Italy thanked the Elrics for saving them last week._

" _No problem guys. Someone has to get in there and save you guys." Edward replied._

" _Although what you just did pretty much led you two to face them tonight. You didn't mind about it?" Germany questioned._

" _We don't mind. If those two want to fight us, we'll enter the ring to fight them. Right nii-san?" Alphonse replied as Ed nodded._

" _If you say so. All I have to say right now is good luck to both of you in facing them tonight." Germany said._

" _Thanks. Although considering how long we have wrestled in our careers, I'm pretty sure Kouji and Kouichi would be a easy duo to handle. They may be brothers, but their bond is nothing compared to ours." Ed replied._

" _Be careful though! They might be stronger than both of you!" Italy reminded._

" _I appriciate your concerns, but don't worry, we'll be fine in there." Al assured._

" _Alright. We're off to warm ourselves up. Take good care of yourselves guys." Ed said before he and Al leaves the Axis Powers._

" _Goodbye Elric Brothers! We wish you the very best of luck!" Italy cheered._

" _We got a lot of work to do Italy." Germany stated._

" _No kidding… looks like we are still on the bottom of the…"_

 _Before Italy could even finish talking, the cameramen got knocked down before we can hear the sound of Italy and Germany getting beaten up._

 _ **Match #1: Chris Thorndyke vs Cinque Izumi**_

 _Cinque wins via Small Package to counter Chris' Sharpshooter._

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring Masaru Daimon**_

 _Masaru were asked regarding what's happening with him and the Chimeras right now._

" _Well, everyone had their ups and downs in their lives. As for me, I'm currently in the latter. Ever since I lost to Jotaro and showed respect to him, both Yusuke and Kuwabara dissapeared from the face of the earth, no longer members of the Chimeras. I guess they no longer like me due to losing and showing respect to Jotaro. So yeah… I'm a one man band now. But unlike a certain 'One Man Band', I ain't going to fade away into obsecurity after losing again and again and again. Right now I'm looking for new members and hopefully I'll be able to get them for the upcoming Trios Tournament." Masaru explained before he encountered Jotaro Kujo. "Hey there big guy. Long time no see." He called as Jotaro nodded._

" _You're recruiting members, am I correct?" Jotaro asked as Masaru nodded. "Make sure you didn't forget my name, because it will come in handy soon. Good luck." He reminded before leaving Masaru and heads to the ring._

" _Alright… now to find another member…" Masaru muttered before leaving the scene._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

 _ **Match #2: Arita Haruyuki vs Jotaro Kujo (AWF Extreme Championship Match)**_

 _Match ended in no contest after interference by Alucard which leads to Haruyuki running away and to the backstage while Alucard Chokeslams Jotaro out of revenge. Alucard then sets for a Tombstone Piledriver until Takashi Komuro makes his return and ran in to save Jotaro._

 _ **Backstage Segment #3: Staring Nazirul and Taiki Kudo**_

 _The RR can be seen walking around backstage, talking about the Genesis until them encountered GM Nazirul._

" _There you are Kudo, just the right person I need to talk with you right now." Nazirul said._

" _What do you want Nazirul? Are you going to laugh at my group for failing to dethrone Daisuke last week?" Taiki questioned._

" _Oh no, not that. I'm not that type of person who'll laugh at someone's failure. If anything, it's the fans who are laughing at your group for your failures right now." Nazirul answered. "Anyways, since the Genesis wants a war between two rookie groups with you, allow me to announce that you're going to enter the ring and possibily fire the first shot in the war as you and Zenjirou will go in there against Kuroko and Kagami. Good luck." He announced before leaving the RR._

" _Us? Against those two monsters from Seirin High? Are you sure that we'll survive tonight?" Zenjirou questioned._

" _Idiot… this is wrestling, not basketball. We have more experince in our sweat than them and their entire body parts. Not to mention that Kuroko fella looked so fragile and you can easily break his neck with your Xros Destroyer." Taiki answered._

" _I guess… even though I'm more worried about facing Kuroko's large friend." Zenjirou said._

" _Now you're sounding like Shinji. Just stop worrying okay? Worrying about losing to a bunch of newcomers isn't good for anyone's health." Shinn advised._

" _Whatever. Just… let's prepare ourselves for this battle. The sooner we beat them, the better for us to move on to other important things." Taiki called before the RR leaves the scene._

 _ **Match #3: Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric vs Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura**_

 _Kouji and Kouichi wins thanks to Interference by Takuya Kanbara._

 _Post Match, Takuya announces the reunion of the Digimon Frontier Spirit Warriors, thus becoming the reason why he helped Junpei to beat Eren at the PPV. He also announced that they will enter the Trios Tournament and destroy any team that are in their way, especially the Shounen Knights whom Kouji and Kouichi already defeated tonight._

 _ **Backstage Segment #4: Staring Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi**_

 _The duo were asked regarding what happened last week and tonight's match against Team HeroKazu._

" _You guys think it's funny to distract me which caused us to end up losing last week? Well guess what Team HeroKazu? We got something even more funnier to be shown tonight, and that is, obviously, having both of your asses kicked and removed from the Tag Team title chase for a long long time! And after we kick those two little asses, we'll move on to the title match, kick the living hell out of Haruhi's slaves' asses, and become the AWF Tag Team Champions for the first time in the history of our career!" Kanji vowed._

" _Sorry about the loudness though. Kanji's psyched for tonight match which means one thing. Team HeroKazu, you are fucked when he gets in that ring. That's all." Yosuke added before the duo heads to the ring._

 _ **Backstage Segment #5: Staring Jotaro Kujo**_

 _Jotaro can be seen walking around backstage after losing his match earlier._

" _Hold up big man!"_

 _Jotaro turned around and saw the man who saved him earlier, Takashi Komuro._

" _I think you owe me a 'Thank You' right now. I saved your ass and you should be thankful for that. And before you say, ' Oh You Only Saved Me Because You Have a Grudge on Alucard', it doesn't matter." Takashi reminded_

" _(sigh) Thank you. Happy now?" Jotaro responded._

" _You're welcome. And yes, I am happy right now. And I'll be more happier once I got rid of Alucard soon." Takashi said before the duo encountered… Masaru Daimon._

" _Welcome home you zombie killing lucky owner of a well endowed harem. Although messing with Alucard upon returning isn't quite a smart idea." Masaru said._

" _He messed with me in the first place. And I faced zombies 24/7. Pretty obvious why I'm not scared or dumb enough to go after him." Takashi replied. "So um… I see that your group no longer existed." He observed._

" _Yes it is. Yusuke and Kuwabara walked out on me after I lost and shown my respect to the big guy next to you. (points to Jotaro) But the Chimeras ain't dead yet. Right now I'm rebuilding it and I'm looking for members before the Trios Tournament starts." Masaru explained._

" _I see… well, since I didn't have any belts on my waists right now, consider me and the big man here as potential members of your group for the Tournament." Takashi replied._

" _Alright. And Jotaro, he just inserted your name as well. You didn't mind about that?" Masaru asked._

" _Whatever." Jotaro responded._

" _Alright. How about we met up next week to talk more about this?" Masaru suggested._

" _Sounds good. Alright Masaru, I'll see you and the big man here again next week. See ya." Takashi replied before leaving the scene._

" _See you next week as well." Jotaro said before leaving Masaru._

" _Man if everything goes right, the Chimeras would be stronger than ever." Masaru said to himself before leaving the scene._

 _ **Match #4: Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi vs Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa (No 1 Contenders Match for the AWF Tag Team Championship)**_

(Bell Rings)

Kanji immidiately goes after them only to have Team HeroKazu immidiately leaves the ring to retreat instead. As Kanji called both men out, Hirokazu and Kenta argued on who should be the legal man before the two decided to enter the ring and attacks Kanji until he's on the ropes. The two then Irish Whips Kanji bouncing off the ropes before Kanji breaks through their Double Clothesline, bounces off the other ropes and knocks them down with a Double Clothesline!

Once the two got themselves up, Kanji stuns them with several Boxing Jabs onto their faces before Kanji slams their heads onto each other and threw Kenta out of the ring. After turning himself around, Kanji catches Hirokazu's punch and knocks him away with a Headbutt to the face and with Hirokazu on the ropes, Kanji drills him with several Boxing Jabs to the face before slamming him onto the corner and tags himself to Yosuke.

After blasting Hirokazu with several quick Knife Edge Chops to the chest, Kanji laid himself on a crawling position which allows Yosuke to nail Hirokazu with a Poetry in Motion! After planting him away from the corner with a Double Suplex, Kanji lifts Yosuke up on an Electric Chair position before he drops Yosuke straight onto Hirokazu which allows Yosuke to go for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hirokazu kicks out.

"The Scoobies are dominating from the very beginning. Now that's quite refreshing to see for once." Klein observed.

Yosuke picks Hirokazu up and Irish Whips him bouncing off the ropes before lying himself down, forcing Hirokazu to leap through him and after getting himself up, Yosuke goes for a Standing Dropkick only to have Hirokazu avoiding it by using the ropes to stop his movement. Hirokazu then goes for a Clothesline only to have Yosuke avoiding it before Yosuke puts him on a Crucifix Pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hirokazu kicks out.

Once the two got themselves up, Yosuke avoids a Clothesline by Hirokazu before bouncing off the ropes and knocks him away with a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors Takedown! After Hirokazu rolled himself out of the ring, Yosuke bounces off the ropes and with Kenta blocking his way on the ring apron, knocks Kenta down and face first onto the ring apron with a Baseball Slide to the leg instead!

Yosuke then bounces off the ropes and goes for a Suicide Dive, but Hirokazu enters the ring and knocks him down with a Spinning Heel Kick! He then kicks Yosuke to the gut and goes for an Irish Whip, but Yosuke reverses it, sending Hirokazu crashing onto the corner instead. Yosuke then charges towards Hirokazu only to get kicked away to the face before climbing to the top turnbuckle and plants him down with a Diving Neckbreaker followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Yosuke kicks out.

"And that's the end of the Scoobies hot run. Time to watch our routine beatdown on Yosuke." Klein said.

Hirokazu picks Yosuke up and pushes him onto the corner before tagging himself to Kenta. While Hirokazu walks away, Kenta drills him with several Battering Rams to the gut until he's seated on the corner before Hirokazu drills him with a Baseball Slide followed by a Bronco Buster by Kenta! The duo then plants him down with a Double Suplex followed by a Double Elbow Drop at the same time before Kenta goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Yosuke kicks out.

Kenta picks Yosuke up and slams him face first onto the ropes before turning him around and blasts him with several Knife Edge Chops to the chest. He then bounces off the ropes and goes for a running knee onto Yosuke's gut, but Yosuke goes for a Running Crossbody instead. Kenta however manages to catch him roll through and lifts him up before going for a Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam. Yosuke however manages to slip away before bouncing off the ropes and plants Kenta with a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT!

"Yosuke with a counter! And now his chances to make a tag is opened!" Kenichi reacted while the two slowly crawled towards their corner.

With Yosuke nearly reaching his corner, Hirokazu enters the ring and knocks Kanji off the ring apron before stomping on him several times. He then puts Yosuke on a Dragon Sleeper until Kenta recovers himself on the corner before Hirokazu goes back to ring apron. Once Yosuke slowly got himself up, Kenta goes for a Lariat only to have Yosuke avoiding it before planting him down with a Swinging Neckbreaker! He then slowly crawls towards his corner until Kenta grabs his leg and after getting himself up on one leg, Yosuke stuns him with an Enzuigiri before managing to tag himself to Kanji!

After entering the ring, Kanji knocks Kenta down with a Clothesline followed by another before nailing him with an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a Lariat! He then knocks Kenta onto the corner with several Boxing Jabs to the face before Irish Whipping him crashing onto the other corner and squashes him with a Running Splash! He then lifts Kenta up for a Delayed Vertical Suplex until Hirokazu enters the ring and kicks Kanji to the gut.

Team HeroKazu then sets for a Double Suplex, but Kanji didn't budge before he plants them down with a Double Suplex instead! Once the duo got themselves up using the ropes, Kanji goes to Clothesline them out of the ring only to get elbow tackled away to the face instead before the two goes after him only to get a Double Flapjack instead! Kanji then tags himself to Yosuke before Yosuke went to the top rope and knocks them away with a Springboard Dropkick and once the duo rolled out of the ring, Yosuke knocks them down with a Suicide Dive!

"At last, Yosuke has finally fly and crash upon Team HeroKazu!" Kenichi cheered.

After Yosuke threw Kenta into the ring, Kanji picks him up only to get his eye raked instead before Kenta bounces off the ropes and goes after Kanji only to eat a Spinebuster instead! Yosuke, from the top turnbuckle, then finishes Kenta off with a Frog Splash before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the Inaba Investigation Team!" (Crowd Cheers)

"And the Scoobies advances to face the SOS Brigade for the title! As for Team HeroKazu, I have no idea what just happened to them to lose this match pretty easily." Klein reacted.

"Kanji's fury may have disrupted Team HeroKazu's focus. And now the former Tag Champs are heading to the back with a shameful look of their faces." Kenichi pointed while the Scoobies celebrated their win…

… until the Black Lagoon Inc attacks them from behind!

"What on earth are they doing right now? Why are they interupting their celebration?" Yosuke questioned while Rock throws Kanji onto the ring post. Dutch then picks Yosuke up and Irish Whips him bouncing off the ropes before Rock kills him with the Clothesline from Hell! Meanwhile, Dutch picks Kanji up and finishes him off with the Dominator before standing tall in the ring.

…

(Commercial Break)

…

 _ **Backstage Segment #6: Staring the Black Lagoon Inc**_

 _Rock and Dutch can be seen walking around satisfied after destroying Yosuke and Kanji before GM Nazirul appeared on the stage._

" _(whistles) Nice distruction you two caused in there. What you just did is much better than what you two did to Italy and Germany earlier." Nazirul praised._

" _Enough talk Nazirul, we have waited long enough. Give us a title shot or you'll end up meeting the same fate as those fools we just destroyed!" Dutch threatened._

" _Easy there big man. After looking at your path of distruction, I couldn't help myself but to give you a title shot as well. But since Yosuke and Kanji are currently the No 1 Contenders, I got a great idea. How about I'll put you two against Yosuke and Kanji for the No 1 Contendership in an No DQ Elimination Tag Team Match?" Nazirul suggested._

" _Sounds good… we'll take it. Thank you for giving us an oppurtunity to destroy those two just like what we did earlier." Rock responded before the duo leaves the scene._

 _ **Match #5: Kuroko Tatsuya and Kagami Taiga vs Taiki Kudo and Zenjirou Tsurugi**_

 _The Seirin duo scores the win via American Alpha's Grand Amplitude on Zenjirou._

…

Match Results:

Cinque Izumi def. Chris Thorndyke

Arita Haruyuki vs Jotaro Kujo ended in No Contest (retains AWF Extreme Championship)

Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura def. Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric

Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi def. Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa

Kuroko Tatsuya and Kagami Taiga def. Taiki Kudo and Zenjirou Tsurugi

….

(July, Week 4)

…

 _ **AWF Battleline Episode 16**_

…

 _ **Location: Las Vegas, Nevada**_

…

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring Nazirul.**_

 _Nazirul announces several things before the show begins. He stated that the participants and the matches for the Trios Tournament shall be announced next week while there are 4 more open spots left. He then announces that Rock and Dutch would face Yosuke and Kanji, Ash will face Narukami and Kirito shall defend his Japanese title against Simon in the main event._

 _ **Match #1: Lulim Familia (Takato Matsuda and Tomoki Himi) vs Spirit World Warriors (Akihito Kanbara and Hiroomi Nase)**_

 _Akihito wins via Fire Bomb (Diving Powerbomb) on Tomoki._

 _Takato and Tomoki are currently 0-1 on their match series._

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring Sawada Tsunayoshi**_

 _Tsuna were asked regarding the Tournament and the Knights' match with Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi tonight._

" _About the Tournament, we have registered ourselves as group one. One shall be me, Gon and Recca while the other will be Negi and the Elrics. And speaking of the latter, they are not here tonight due to other things right now which is why my team shall go out there and face Takuya and his friends tonight. Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi, you think that you're hot stuff for announcing your reunion? Well guess what? Nobody cares about the three of you. If anything, you guys are more unrelevant than I am before I came here, and that's saying something. So tonight, me and my friends shall shut your mouths and enter the Tournament with momentum on our side. That's it for now." Tsuna answered before leaving the scene._

 _ **Match #2: Black Lagoon Inc (Rock and Dutch) vs Inaba Investigation Team (Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi)**_

 _Black Lagoon Inc ended up getting DQ'ed for kicking too much ass. The duo then stated that they are not satisfied with a DQ win before announcing that they will face them again in an No DQ Elimination Tag Team Match._

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring Emperor Kuzco and Kronk**_

 _Kuzco and Kronk can be seen desperately looking for members to join them as their third member until they encountered… Ash Ketchum._

" _What are you two looking at?" Ash questioned before both Kuzco and Kronk bowed down and grabbed his legs._

" _Please please join our team for the Tournament! We beg in you!" Kronk begged._

" _As much as I hate to say this, but I'll give you a lot of gold for you to join us! So please join our group, at least for one time only!" Kuzco begged._

" _I was about to ignore you idiots, but since the Emperor's giving his gold to me, alright. I'll join you guys for this tournament. Now… can you PLEASE get off my leg? My match is up next!" Ash shouted before Kuzco and Kronk retreated and ran away. "Cowards… oh well, at least I could make a golden Pokeball out of that Emperor's gold." He muttered before heading to the ring._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _ **Backstage Segment #3: Staring Lulim Familia**_

 _Takato and Tomoki can be seen apologizing for losing their match earlier._

" _Well, at least you learned something new: Never go to the top turnbuckle while facing the Spirit World Warriors, especially if Akihito were the legal man." Daisuke replied._

" _Looks like we started our match series on a bad note. We are now 0-1." Takato said._

" _I wonder who will be our next opponents?" Tomoki asked._

" _You want a pair of opponents? Here we are."_

 _Takeru Takaishi and Iori Hida appeared on the scene._

" _It's been a while Daisuke. Looks like you're doing well with yourself and your family." Takeru observed._

" _I can't say the same towards you Takeru. While I'm currently holding the World Title, you on the other hand is going nowhere, just like me in the last season." Daisuke replied._

" _Actually Daisuke, I'm currently focusing on competing on the Tag Team division with Iori since I haven't won that title in my career. But first, we do need a pair of opponents to spar with, and I see that you and Chikaru's 'little brothers' or 'sons' are having a series of tag matches to showcase their growth. So please, allow us to be their next opponents." Takeru offered._

" _It would be an honor to face you Takeru. Alright, we'll face you in our next match." Takato replied._

" _Me too!" Tomoki replied._

" _Well, if they want it, so be it. They are all yours Takeru and Iori." Daisuke replied._

" _Thank you. And by the way, don't expect us to fully apologize for what you've done before." Iori reminded._

" _Iori's right. Maybe we're no longer having a Tug-Of-War for Hikari or hunting each other after you sneak attacked our fellow Digidestineds, but it might take more than a year or two for me to forget and forgive you for your actions." Takeru added._

" _Whatever you say Takeru. Take your time, I'll wait. And there's no way I'll do what I've done in the past with my family on my side." Daisuke replied._

" _Very well then, you sure have grown up and moved on Daisuke, and I liked that. And by the way, congratulations on ending Taiki's reign of terror." Takeru praised before he and Iori leaves the scene._

" _Thanks for letting us to face Takeru and Iori!" Tomoki thanked._

" _No problem. And I almost forgot to tell you guys something." Daisuke said._

" _What would that be?" Takato asked._

" _Well… I've signed us up for the Trios Championship Tournament. So yeah, next month will be a busy month for us and if we win, not only you and Tomoki would finally hold a title after a long time, but I'll also be able to held 2 titles at the same time." Daisuke answered. "Are you two ready for that as well?" he asked._

" _Definitely!" Takato responded while Tomoki nodded._

" _Alright then, now let's go. We got a lot of work to do and after that, off to dinner we go." Daisuke called before the Familia leaves the scene._

 _ **Match #3: Yu Narukami vs Ash Ketchum**_

 _Narukami wins via DQ after countering Narukami's Boma Ye with a simple Low Blow._

 _Post Match, Ash finishes Narukami off with an Impaler DDT followed by a Spear._

 _ **Backstage Segment #4: Staring Dandy and the Genesis.**_

 _Dandy were asked regarding their victory against the RR last week and the Trios Tournament._

" _We fired the first shot in our battle, and now a hole has been left on the RR's ship baby. As for the Tournament, allow me to proudly announce that we shall be representated by our 'Sports Trio'. Kuroko, Kagami, you won't mind having Kakeru as your third man despite not being a basketballer right?" Dandy asked._

" _Other than what happens when you combine the first letter in our names together, we don't mind. We are a group after all." Kagami answered._

" _Alright. And as for tonight, we are going to show the world wat can our 'Sports Trio' can do, as we shall enter the ring and enter the 'Round 2' of our battle against the RR! I don't know who are you going to send into the Tournament Taiki, but here's one thing that you need to remember: We'll kick your asses tonight and we'll do it again when we met in the Tournament. That's all for us, the Genesis baby." Dandy finished before the group leaves the scene._

 _ **Backstage Segment #5: Staring Masaru Daimon, Jotaro Kujo and Takashi Komuro**_

 _We can see all three of them inside a mysterious room with little tiny lights which is not located inside the arena._

" _Gentlemen, welcome to this private meeting." Masaru welcomed. "As promised, we are here to to discuss the possibility of us joining the Trios Tournament as the new Chimeras. Komuro, are you interested in joining the new Chimeras?" he asked._

" _To be honest with you Masaru, I don't want to align myself with other groups. My loyalty is with my friends, that's it. But then again, one of my friend is still injured which leaves me alone with no teammates to be with, thus forcing me to walk alone ever since my first day in AWF. Not to mention that I'm hungry for titles right now so… alright Masaru, I'll join your group for this Tournament. Hopefully none of the girls would kill me for aligning myself with another group…" Takashi answered._

" _Alright, and rest assured, if we win the titles, none of your girlfriends would murder you for joining another group. Instead, they'll celebrate your success and, considering their assets, no need to guess what happens after that." Masaru assured before turning to Jotaro. "And now it's time to talk about you Jotaro. You and I had a good battle for the past few weeks with me leading my group and you leading your group. And in the end, you beat me for the clean 3 count and then we fist bumped each other out of respect. Now my question is this: Do you want to be in the same group that you defeated?" he asked._

" _Let me guess, your response would be 'Whatever' right?" Takashi guessed as Jotaro nodded. "Look JoJo, there can only be 1 answer. It is 'Yes' or 'No'?" he questioned before Jotaro stood up and punched through the table which shocked both Masaru and Takashi._

"… _was that a 'Yes'?" Takashi asked in fear as Jotaro nodded._

" _Got to admit Jotaro, that's one hell of a way to say 'Yes'." Masaru admitted. "Alright, now that's over with, I would like to announce that the Chimeras are back in action! With you two on my side, we'll definitely destroy every team on our path and make history as the first ever AWF Trios Champions!" he announced._

" _Okay then. So… no toast to the rebirth of the Chimeras?" Takashi questioned as there are no drinks on the table._

" _Well… I was too focused on Chimeras' possible rebirth than I completely forgot about the minor details about this meeting such as drinks and lights in this room." Masaru admited. "But whatever. We can grab a drink once we leave this room." He continued before Jotaro stood up and went to leave the room. "Where are you going Jotaro?" he asked._

" _Leaving this room, I'm thirsty." Jotaro answered before leaving the room._

" _Huh…. Well, let's end this meeting and go out for a drink shall we? This room is not only dark, but smell stinks as well." Masaru suggested._

" _About time. Next time, find a better room for our meetings. The girls would kill me if I returned home while my shirt smells like rotten zombies." Takashi advised before leaving the room._

" _Whatever you say dude. Whatever you say." Masaru replied before flipping the table and leaves the dark room._

 _ **Match #4: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gon Frecess and Recca Hanabishi vs Takuya Kanbara, Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura**_

 _Takuya scores a win via La Mistica on Gon._

 _ **Backstage Segment #6: Staring the Black Lagoon Inc**_

 _Rock and Dutch can be seen walking around until they encountered… Arashi Mikami and Yuko Sangiri._

" _Move out of our way kid." Dutch ordered._

" _We're not going to do that, because I would like to ask you two about something." Yuko responded._

" _If you're asking us to sleep with you for free, then you should go to the doctor and check whether your mind is still intact or not." Rock said._

" _You think you're funny huh?" Arashi replied. "Anyway, since the Trios Tournament are coming up, and since you didn't have a third member while I'm bored to tears, I would like to offer myself as a third member of your group for the tournament. How about it?" he offered._

" _Well, we are busy with those kids from Inaba… but at the same time, we would love to win as many gold as possible. How about it Dutch? Should we join this kid or not?" Rock asked._

" _Well, if we enter the Tournament, not only we could win the Tag Team and the Trios titles, but also kick the Inaba Scoobies' butts twice in one month. (turns to Arashi) Alright kid, we'll put you into our group. Make sure you don't screw anything up okay?" Dutch reminded._

" _You won't regret having him as your third member, because Arashi here will not let you down. Thank you for your time." Yuko replied before he and Arashi leaves the Black Lagoon Inc._

" _If he screws up, you're going to kill him right?" Rock asked as Dutch nodded before the duo leaves the scene._

 _ **Match #5: Genesis (Kuroko Tatsuya, Kagami Taiga and Kakeru Aizawa) vs Rookie Revolution (Zenjirou Tsurugi, Shinji Ikari and Shinn Asuka)**_

 _RR wins via Third Impact (OUT OF NOWHERE) by Shinji on Kakeru._

 _Post Match, Taiki challenges Dandy to a one on one match. Flippy steps in and accepted the challenge on Dandy's behalf instead._

 _ **Backstage Segment #6: Staring Kirigaya Kazuto**_

 _Kirito were asked regarding his title defense which is up next and of course the Trios Tournament._

" _People are wondering whether I'm nervous or not to face a former World Champion tonight. Well here's my answer: No I'm not nervous at all. In fact, I'm not worried about facing anyone, unless it's name is Alucard for obvious reasons. I'm the longest reign Japanese Champion in AWF history and I will keep it that way. Not to mention that my opponent is not the same person who won the main event of Anime Mania 2. Instead, my opponent is a fragile clone of his former self and tonight, I will eliminate him once and for all and give him a permanent vacation, embarassment included for free. And as for the Trios Tournament… me and my teammates shall enter it and add more belts into our collection. Whether it's going to be me or Haruyuki to team up with the SOS Brigade, it doesn't matter because in the end, we are the holders of the Japanese, Extreme and Tag Team titles and will we steamroll every other teams that dare to challenge us. That's all." Kirito answered before heading to the ring._

… _._

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _ **Backstage Segment #7: Staring Team HeroKazu**_

 _Team HeroKazu can be seen being frustuated after their defeat last week._

" _How in the hell did we end up losing easily to those two fools? We are former Tag Champs for crying out loud!" Hirokazu questioned._

" _Even I have no idea how that happened dude, and I'm the smartest guy in the team." Kenta replied._

" _(sigh) Great. Now that we are out of the Tag Team title picture, what are we going to do now? Become beggars?" Hirokazu questioned._

" _How about we enter the Trios Tournament? We could make history as the first ever Trios Champion in AWF." Kenta suggested._

"… _good idea, but there's one tiny problem: Who on earth is going to be out third member?" Hirokazu questioned._

" _Hey everyone! Long time no see!"_

 _Team HeroKazu turned around and encountered… Ryo Akiyama._

" _Ryo! Our good buddy of ours! You came here at the right time!" Hirokazu cheered._

" _Why thank you… why am I here at the right time?" Ryo asked._

" _We need you right now dude. You see, we are planning to join the Trios Tournament, but we couldn't find a third member and we could rely or at least knew about." Kenta explained._

" _Since we are fellow Tamers, we would like to ask you to become our third man. How about it Ryo? Let's reunite the Tamers just like how the Spirit Warriors reunited themselves?" Hirokazu offered._

" _Since I got nothing to do these days, allow me to confirm that the Tamers are back baby! Count me into the tournament guys! I want to win some gold as well!" Ryo responded._

" _Alright! The Tamers are back in business!" Hirokazu cheered._

" _Not quite though… we are missing someone." Kenta said._

" _Don't bother about Takato guys. He's not cool enough to be a part of us." Ryo replied._

" _You're right. Let him stay and be spoiled by his so called 'Family'." Hirokazu said. "And now with Ryo is our group, perhaps a new group name is necessary. Any suggestions?" he asked._

" _On top of my head? How about… Project Digi-Ego?" Kenta suggested._

" _Sounds like a good name if you ask me." Ryo replied._

" _If that's the case, Project Digi-Ego it is! Now come on, let's register our names before the spots are filled." Hirokazu called before the trio leaves the scene._

 _ **Match #6: Kirigaya Kazuto vs Simon the Digger (AWF Japanese Championship Match)**_

…

(Bell Rings)

The two circled around the ring before locking each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Simon pushes Kirito onto the ropes. After Simon gives him a Clean Break, Kirito kicks him to the gut and slams his head onto the ropes before turning him around and blasts him with several Knife Edge Chops. Simon then grabs Kirito's throat and slams him onto the ropes before blasting him with several Knife Edge Chops of his own.

Simon the goes for an Irish Whip only to have Kirito reversing it and once Simon bounces off the ropes, Kirito lays himself down, forcing Simon to leap through him before Kirito gets himself up and goes for a Standing Dropkick. Simon however manages to avoid it by using the ropes to stop his movement before knocking him down with a Clothesline. He then knocks Kirito down and tries to put him on the Giga Drill Breaker (Crippler Crossface), but Kirito manages to grab the ropes and pulled himself out of the ring to escape it instead.

"Kirito's taking a breather here, but he better be quick because Simon ain't giving him a chance to do so." Kenichi observed while Kirito uses the announce table to get himself up and recover.

After leaving the ring, Simon goes after Kirito only to get kicked to the gut before Kirito slams his face onto the announce table! He then goes to Irish Whip him onto the ring apron, but Simon reverses it instead before Kirito manages to slide himself into the ring. After bouncing off the ropes, Kirito avoids a Clothesline by Simon before bouncing off the ropes and knocks him down with a Baseball Slide onto his leg! With Simon on a kneeling position, Kirito quickly bounces off the ropes and kicks him out of the ring with a low angle Running Dropkick! After knocking him away with a Baseball Slide, Kirito bounces off the ropes and follows it up with a Suicide Dive!

"Kirito's not giving Simon any chances to recover! He's using his speed to ambush Simon!" Klein reacted.

After picking Simon up, Kirito goes for an Irish Whip only to have Simon reversing it, sending Kirito back first onto the guardrail instead. Simon then charges towards Kirito only to get kicked away to the face before Kirito plants him with a Bulldog onto the floor! After throwing Simon back into the ring, Kirito went to the ring apron and nails him with a Slingshot Senton followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Simon kicks out.

Kirito then drills Simon with several quick punches to the face before choking him out until the referee pulls him away. He then Foot Chokes Simon who's on the ropes before picking him up from behind and sets for a German Suplex. Simon however manages to stun Kirito with several back elbows to the face before moving to Kirito's back and sets for a German Suplex. Kirito however stuns Simon with several back elbows to the face of his own as well before moving to Simon's back, pushes him onto the ropes and goes for a Roll Up Pin. Simon however manages to hold on the ropes and pushes Kirito away instead.

Simon then Back Body Drops Kirito over the top rope and after Kirito landed his legs on the ring apron, he knocks Simon away with a Jawbreaker onto the ropes before climbing to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Neckbreaker. Simon however manages to move himself out of the way, sending Kirito to crash and burn onto the mat instead and with Kirito on a seated position, Simon nails him with a Rolling Neck Snap!

"Simon has put Kirito's momentum to a halt! Now it's his chance to strike!" Kenichi pointed while the two slowly get themselves up.

Once the two got themselves up, Simon knocks Kirito down with a Clothesline followed by another before kicking him to the gut and sets for a Rolling Suplex. Kirito however manages to stun Simon with several punches to the ribs and knocks him away with an Uppercut before going for an Enzuigiri. Simon however manages to avoid it before grabbing Kirito from behind and sets for a German Suplex, but Kirito knocks him away with several back elbows to the face instead before bouncing off the ropes and goes for a Lariat. Simon however avoids it before grabbing Kirito from behind and plants him with a released German Suplex!

Simon then goes to pick Kirito up from behind only to have Kirito holding on the ropes, forcing the referee to pull him away. Kirito then goes for a Lariat only to have Simon avoiding it before grabbing him from behind and plants him with a Triple Rolling German Suplex combo before planting him down with a Russian Leg Sweep! After dragging Kirito to the middle of the ring, Simon climbs to the top turnbuckle and nails him with a Diving Headbutt before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kirito kicks out!

Simon then grabs Kirito's legs and sets for the Sharpshooter, but Kirito kicks him away and onto the corner instead. Once Kirito got himself up, Simon goes for a Clothesline only to have Kirito avoiding it before he plants Simon down with a Swinging Neckbreaker! With Simon lying in the middle of the ring, Kirito goes for a Lionsault only to land on Simon's knees instead!

Once the two got themselves up, Simon kicks Kirito to the gut and plants him with a Triple Rolling Suplex combo followed by a Snap Suplex for good measures! He then picks Kirito up from behind and goes for a Belly-to-Back Suplex, but Kirito lands his legs on the mat instead before bouncing off the ropes and goes for a Lariat. Simon however manages to catch him and puts him on the Giga Drill Breaker!

"Submission locked in! Center of the ring! All those Suplexes earlier may help Simon and force Kirito to tap out here!" Kenichi reacted.

"Don't tap out Kirito! You cannot admit defeat that easily or else you'll be a laughing stock!" Klein shouted and after a minute or two, Kirito manages to crawl himself towards the ropes and grabs it, freeing him from the hold!

"Kirito survives the Giga Drill Breaker! Are you ready now Klein?" Kenichi reacted.

"Oh definitely!" Klein replied.

Simon grabs Kirito's leg and tries to pull him away from the ropes, but Kirito manages to hold on instead before kicking Simon away and onto the referee! He then kicks Simon to the balls and plants him with a Reverse STO onto the ropes before picking Simon up from behind and plants him with a reverse version of the Eclipse (Bloody Sunday)!

"Kirito got him! Kirito hits the Eclipse on Simon!" Klein reacted.

"But the referee's down!" Kenichi pointed as Kirito wakes the referee up before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Simon kicks out!

"It's Kirito's fault folks! He's the one who knocked down the referee in the first place! Had the referee didn't get bumped, Kirito would have scored a 3 count there!" Kenichi reminded.

Kirito then picks up the referee and argued with him about the 2 count before he kicks the referee's balls and nails him with the Eclipse! He then picks Simon up and sets for another Eclipse, but Simon counters it into a Back Body Drop instead before picking him up from behind and plants him with a Belly-to-Back Suplex! Once Kirito got himself up, Simon puts him on the Giga Drill Breaker again which forces Kirito to tap out.

"There's no referee! Kirito's tapping out and yet there's no referee to call for the bell!" Kenichi pointed while Simon quickly let Kirito go and calls for another referee. As another referee ran and enters the ring, Simon goes to pick Kirito up only to get caught into a Small Package pin!

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Simon kicks out!

Once the two got themselves up, Kirito stuns Simon with the Codebreaker before grabbing him and plants him down with the Eclipse before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Japanese Champion, Kirigaya Kazuto!" (Crowd Boos)

"Kirito's reign continues! His long title reign remains intact after defeating a former World Champion in Simon! Another top tier has bitten the dust!" Klein cheered.

"We all thought that Simon would win the title after Kirito tapped out like a bitch, but unfortunately Kirito KO'ed the referee in advance, saving him from losing the title before fighting back and finishes Simon off with a One-Two combo. Poor Simon right now. He tried his best to no avail." Kenichi said.

"Simon can walk away into the sunset and retire for all I care, because the only thing matters is this: Kirito is still your Japanese Champion and his long reign continues!" Klein replied.

…

Match Results:

Spirit World Warriors def. Lulim Familia

Inaba Investigation Team def. Black Lagoon Inc via DQ

Yu Narukami def. Ash Ketchum via DQ

Takuya Kanbara, Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura def. Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gon Frecess and Recca Hanabishi

Rookie Revolution def. Genesis

Kirigaya Kazuto def. Simon the Digger (retains AWF Japanese Championship)

…

A/N: Here you go guys! A monthly recap for Battleline!

Daisuke retains his title and eliminates the RR from his sight, and now he, alongside Takato and Tomoki, shall enter the Trios Tournament! And speaking of the RR, it's Rookies vs Rookies as they're feuding with Genesis. Inaba Investigation Team's chase for the titles are put to a halt thanks to Ash, Black Lagoon and the Trios Tournament, Kirito retains his Japanese title against Simon, Shounen Knights feuding with the reformed Digimon Frontier kids, and lots of trio alliances were made for the Tournament. Looks like the next chapters will have the Tournament as the main focus. Any bets on which team should win the titles?

…

Oh right. I don't have a list of participants yet. My bad. :p

If this monthly recap receives good feedback, I might continue in doing this. If not, I might return back to doing weekly recaps. (I'm pretty sure some parts of this recap can be a huge source of debate. Daisuke/Chikaru explaination, Genesis debut promo, bla bla bla...)

Finally… I can take a break… (sees AWF Freedom) Oh fuck…. Well, at least the girls' show are shorter. XP

Until the next chapter, please review!


	18. AWF Freedom Episodes 13-16

Alright. Now it's the girls' turn get a monthly recap.

…

(July, Week 1)

 _ **AWF Freedom Episode 13**_

 _ **Location: Phoenix, Arizona**_

…

 _ **In-Ring Promo #1: Staring the Rookie Revolution**_

" _What's the matter? Still shocked and couldn't accept the fact that was shown last Saturday? Well here's what I would do if I were you people: Deal with it!" Ruki shouted as the crowd boos before starting a 'Why Fate Why?' chant. "You wanna know why Fate did such thing towards Nanoha last Saturday? Well allow me to explain it for her. To cut it short, Fate has saw the light, the truth and realized that she will be stuck under Nanoha's shadow until the end of time. After that, she came to us and decided to join both of us, hoping to break herself free from Nanoha's shadow. And here we are ladies and gentlemen, we went from a duo to a trio, with Fate as our future successor." She continued. "And now with Nanoha gone, it's time for us to re-enter a title scene, and the title scene we are going to enter right now is the Tag Team title scene. Mikasa, Ryuko, if I were you two, be worried because we, the Rookie Revolution, are coming after yout title." She reminded before the Black Label Organization interupted them on the stage_

" _Cut your crap Rookie Revolution. Nobody cares about you, your little new member or your declaration to become the next No 1 Contender. Because the only thing that matters right now is that we are currently on the rise!" Mikoto stated as the crowd boos while her group walked towards the ring._

" _You people are on the rise? Now that's pure comedy!" Asuka sarcasticly praised. "Earth to Planet Giant Boobs, beating 4 geeks does not equal to being on the rise!" she reminded._

" _So does having your new members beating a little girl." Oriha responded._

" _With that being said, how about all three of you abandon your hopes and dreams to become the next tag team champions because if there's any team that deserves to dethrone Mikasa and Ryuko, it's not going to be you two, it's not going to be Haruhi and Asuna, it's not going to be Chie and Hibiki, it's not going to be Rei, Saeko and Saya, and definitely not going to be Mirai and Mitsuki! Instead, it's going to be us, the Black Label Organization! Now get out of the title scene or else we'll do something that no veterans can do, and that's kicking your asses out of the scene!" Mikoto warned._

" _You want a fight? Well bring it on you nurses! Come and fight us!" Asuka dared before the Black Label Organization enters the ring and confronted the RR._

" _Hold it hold it hold it!"_

 _Highschool of the Dead appeared on the stage._

" _I heard that you guys want to dethrone Mikasa and Ryuko for the Tag Team titles. Well guess what guys, count us into the title chase as well!" Saya announced as the crowd cheers while Oriha can be seen laughing._

" _You three want to dethrone Mikasa and Ryuko? After you kicking the butts of a tiny trio (Shana, Misaka and Willow)?" Oriha questioned. "I got a better idea. How about all three of you walk through our dead bodies first? Because compared to your and the RR's victories last Saturday, our victory are far far more impressive and worthy to a title shot!" she suggested while the HOTD are heading to the ring._

" _Allow me to remind all of you that we archive more than all of you could ever hope to archive. Ever heard of this company called Awesome Championship Wrestling? Well guess what, we are the queens in that company unlike you guys who are nothing more than brats acting like they are the queens of a company." Rei reminded._

" _And out of all of us, I'm a former Womens Champion is various companies. You and your friends' archivements meant jackshit Rei." Ruki responded._

" _Now can all of you get the hell out of our way and let us become Mikasa and Ryuko's next challengers? You people are wasting our time and our space!" Asuka ordered._

 _Now it's the Golden Dragons (Chie, Hibiki and Labrys) turn to interupt._

" _Look, before you guys mention titles, yes we admit we didn't have any titles yet in our careers. But guess what? We are going to be Mikasa and Ryuko's next challengers and we're going to win our first titles in our career." Hibiki stated._

" _And the reason why we deserved to be the next challengers instead of all of you… let's see… last time I checked, me and my friends survived the Superkick Party and defeated Star-Lina and Selena while all of you were beating opponents that, no offence, doesn't mean anything." Chie continued._

" _Man this place is slowly turning into a comedy show! One team bragged about beating a trio of 2 little girls and a lightning sheep, one team bragged about beating a pair of pink circus clowns, a girl who should stay in the kitchen and a rich girl who looked like boy, and now another team bragged about beating a trio of monkeys in female human suits!" Asuka laughed._

" _Still better than being reduced into a pre-show act while your tiny little recruit there were on the main card." Labrys responded as the crowd cheers. "Who's laughing now Asuka?" she asked before all 4 groups started to bicker at each other until…_

" _Cut it out guys! Cut it out!"_

… _GM Nazirul appeared on the stage._

" _Well, first of all I would like to congratulate you girls for winning your matches last week. And since you girls want a tag team title shot, allow me to grant them. Tonight, all 4 of you teams shall compete in a series of elimination matches. The team that scores the win shall move on to face Mikasa and Ryuko for the titles. As for the losing teams, they will face each other in a 3 way match to determine the next challengers for the belt. And by the way, that match is next!" Nazirul announced as the crowd cheers._

" _Now this is interesting folks! Winner gets the tag champs while the losers must fight for another week!" Kenichi said._

" _And now it's time for us to see which one of these teams shall move on and leaving the others into dust!" Klein continued._

 _ **Match #1: Rookie Revolution (Ruki Makino and Asuka Langley Soryu w/ Fate Testarossa) vs Highschool of the Dead (Rei Miyamoto and Saeko Busujima w/ Saya Takagi) vs Black Label Organization (Sayo Hitsugi and Oriha Nashida w/ Mikoto Kiba and Miki Tsurugi) vs Golden Dragons (Chie Satonaka and Hibiki Tachibana w/ Labrys)**_

 _Match went too long (for me to write it. :p). Match ended with HOTD scoring the pin after a Killswitch by Rei on Oriha._

…

(Commercial Break)

…

 _ **Match #2: Shana and Willow vs Natsu Takasaki and Nana Mishima**_

 _Debut match for both Natsu (Baby Steps) and Nana (Area no Kishi). Faces win after Willow makes a mistake via miscommunication which allows Nana to finish Willow off with a Helluva Kick._

 _Post Match, Willow tries to apologize to Shana only to have Shana walking out of the ring instead._

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring Nazirul.**_

 _Nazirul can be seen doing his work until someone knocks the door. "Come in!" he responded before the Spirit World Warriors opens the door and enters his office. "How may I help you girls today?" he asked._

" _Well, since every teams in the world happened to be interested in dethroning Mikasa and Ryuko for the Tag Team titles, we were thinking about getting a shot at them as well. And before you say that you have no reason to give us a title shot, let us remind you that we defeated them once before they became tag champs. Granted, it's via Count Out, but it's still a victory for us nonetheless." Mitsuki answered._

" _Oh yeah, I remembered that. Well, I could grant you a title shot, but there's a warning. If you two somehow managed to dethrone Mikasa and Ryuko tonight, you two shall end us facing the Highschool of the Dead next week and the winner of next week's 3 way match a week after that. Are you sure that you want a title shot tonight?" Nazirul questioned._

" _We're ready for anything Nazirul. Just give us a title shot." Mirai replied._

" _Alright. You two against Mikasa and Ryuko for the tag team titles it is. Now go and prepare yourself, because you have at least 10 to 15 minutes before the main event." Nazirul ordered._

" _Thank you for accepting our request Nazirul. You won't regret giving us that title shot." Mitsuki thanked before she and Mirai leaves the office._

" _Haruhi's gonna kill me if she returns next week…" Nazirul sighed before resuming his work._

 _ **Match #3: Baka Rangers (Kaede Nagase and Ku Fei) vs Moka Akashiya and Yuki Cross**_

 _Debut match for both Moka (Rosario + Vampire) and Yuki (Vampire Knight). Moka scores the win via Black Hole Slam on Ku Fei_

 _Post Match, the heels destroys the Baka Rangers before declaring that they have finally arrived in AWF and ready to dominate the Womens Division, similar to what they had done in JAW._

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi**_

 _The Tag Team Champions were asked regarding their title victory last Saturday, their first defense tonight and their upcoming matches._

" _Well, after debuting ourselves as a dream team, we have finally done it. We went from rivals to be the new AWF Tag Team Champions, dethroning Asuna and her bitchy adopted little sister Haruhi. And we know that they are coming after us in the next few weeks, so here's a message to them. Haruhi, Asuna, feel free to take your time on invoking your rematch clause before both of us are ready to defend our belts against you two at any given time." Ryuko said._

" _As for our match tonight, here's some word for Mirai and Mitsuki: You're lucky to beat us during out first encounter via Count Out, but tonight, in our second encounter? There will be no luck as neither of you can dethrone us via Count Out. And as for our future challengers such as the HOTD? We can't wait to face all of you. Good luck on dethroning us everyone, because we ain't going to make it easy on you, even if we are fatigued due to having a busy month. That's all." Mikasa finished before she and Ryuko heads to the ring._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _Commentators noted that AWF Divas Champion Revy shall appear next week_

 _ **Match #4: Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi vs Mirai Kuriyama and Mitsuki Nase (AWF Womens Tag Team Championship)**_

(Bell Rings)

Mirai immidiately goes after Mikasa and attacks her only to have Mikasa no selling Mirai's offense before Mikasa grabs Mirai's throat and slams her onto the corner. After drilling Mirai with several Battering Rams to the gut, Mikasa pounds on her several times until she's sitting on the corner before tagging herself to Ryuko. Ryuko then stomps on the seated Mirai several times with the crowd chanting 'Yah!' for every stomp connected before picking Mirai up and plants her down with a Northern Light Suplex for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Mirai kicks out.

Mirai then tries to crawl herself towards her corner, but Ryuko catches her leg before Mirai turned herself around and kicks Ryuko away. After receiving the tag from Mirai, Mitsuki charges towards Ryuko only to eat a Spinning Heel Kick instead before Ryuko follows it up with a Swinging Neckbreaker followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Mitsuki kicks out.

"Ryuko's single handedly domination of the Spirit World Warriors here. I guess the SWW are in deep trouble knowing that they can't win the title via Count-Out." Kenichi observed.

Ryuko picks Mitsuki up only to get her eyes raked instead and after tagging herself to Mirai, Mitsuki charges towards Ryuko only to get herself Back Body Dropped instead! Once Mitsuki got herself up, Ryuko catches her and drills her with several Trapping Headbutts to the chest before throwing her away with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Ryuko then turned herself around and eats a Springboard Tornado DDT by Mirai!

"Mirai's fighting back for her team! And now she's going for the pin!" Klein reacted while Mirai goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Ryuko kicks out.

Mirai then drags Ryuko towards the ropes and stomps on her several times before heading to the ring apron and goes for a Slingshot Senton. Ryuko however raises her knees up, sending Mirai back first onto them instead! After getting herself up using the ropes, Ryuko sets herself up for a Superkick, but as Mitsuki tries to enter the ring, Ryuko goes after her instead before Mirai from behind caught Ryuko for a Roll Up Pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ryuko kicks out.

Once the two got themselves up, Mirai knocks Ryuko down head first onto the ropes with a Drop Toe Hold before choking her using the ropes until the referee pulls her away. She then places Ryuko on the corner and tags herself to Mitsuki before walking away while Mitsuki blasts her with several Knife Edge Chops to the chest. Ryuko then grabs Mitsuki by the throat and slams her onto the corner before blasting her with several Knife Edge Chops of her own until Mitsuki knocks her away with a Thumb to the Eye before Mirai knocks Ryuko down with a running Hemokinetic Slash (Flying Forearm Smash)!

Mirai and Mitsuki then nails Ryuko with a Double Flapjack onto the turnbuckle before turning her around and stomps on her gut until she's sitting on the corner. While Mitsuki Foot Chokes Ryuko, Mirai walks away before drilling Ryuko with a Baseball Slide! The duo then picks Ryuko up and puts her on a seated position after a Double Hip Toss before they drilled her with a low angle Dropkick by Mirai followed by a Rolling Neck Snap by Mitsuki before Mitsuki goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ryuko kicks out.

After picking Ryuko up, Mitsuki goes to her back and sets for the Glacier Barrier (Elevated Double Chickenwing), but Ryuko manages to knock her away with several back elbows to the face instead. Mirai then tags herself into the match and plants Ryuko down with a Bulldog and after she climbed to the top turnbuckle, she goes for the Corrosive Blood (450 Diving Splash) only to have Ryuko rolling out of the way instead, sending Mirai to crash and burn onto the mat!

Once both girls got themselves up, Ryuko goes for a Superkick only to have Mirai avoiding it before she knocks Ryuko away with an elbow smash to the face! With Ryuko on the corner, Mirai leaps to the corner and punches Ryuko's face several times before setting up for a Monkey Flip. Ryuko however manages to catch Mirai before she plants her with a Running Powerbomb!

"Both girls are down! Who will get to the corner and makes the tag first?" Klein reacted as both girls starts to slowly crawl towards their corners and after about a minute, they tagged themselves to Mikasa and Mitsuki!

After entering the ring, Mikasa knocks Mitsuki down with one Clothesline followed by another before planting her down with a Japanese Arm Drag! Once Mitsuki got herself up, Mikasa kicks her to the gut and lifts her up for a Delayed Vertical Suplex! The crowd then counted along until Mirai attacks Mikasa from behind which allows Mitsuki to land her legs on the mat, stuns Mikasa with several punches to the ribs and sets for a Suplex. Mikasa however didn't budge before she ended up lifting Mitsuki up for the Delayed Vertical Suplex instead!

Mirai enters the ring and kicks Mikasa to the gut before she and Mitsuki sets for a Double Suplex. Mikasa however didn't budge before she plants them down with a Double Suplex instead! Once Mirai and Mitsuki got themselves up using the ropes, Mikasa goes to Clothesline them out of the ring only to get Back Body Dropped over the top rope instead. After landing her legs on the ring apron, Mikasa knocks Mitsuki down with a punch to the face before turning to Mirai and gets blinded by a Thumb to the Eye instead! Mirai then bounces off the ropes, steps on Mitsuki's back and knocks Mikasa off the ring apron with the Hemokinetic Slash!

"Mikasa's out of the ring! But they can't win the title via Count-Out!" Kenichi reminded.

"I don't think Mirai remembered the rule here! She wants to take out Mikasa and that's the only thing in her mind right now!" Klein replied.

While Mirai went to the top turnbuckle, Ryuko enters the ring and avoids a Clothesline by Mitsuki before she pushes Mirai off the turnbuckle and onto the floor! Ryuko then turns around and kicks Mitsuki away to the face before planting her with a Backdrop Suplex onto the corner! She then lifts Mitsuki up and plants her onto the middle of the ring with a Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam before Mikasa enters the ring.

"Uh oh… we all know what happens next!" Kenichi pointed and once Mitsuki got herself up, Mikasa and Ryuko finishes her off with the Fall of Man before Mikasa goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winner and STILL your AWF Tag Team Champions, Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi!" (Crowd Cheers)

…

Match Results:

Rei Miyamoto and Saeko Busujima def. Ruki Makino & Asuka Langley Soryu, Sayo Hitsugi & Oriha Nashida and Chie Satonaka and Hibiki Tachibana (wins No 1 Contendership for Tag Team titles)

Natsu Takasaki and Nana Mishima def. Shana and Willow

Moka Akashiya and Yuki Cross def. Ku Fei and Kaede Nagase

Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi def. Mirai Kuriyama and Mitsuki Nase (retains AWF Tag Team Championship)

…

(July, Week 2)

 _ **AWF Freedom Episode 14**_

 _ **Location: San Diego, California**_

…

 _ **In-Ring Promo #1: Staring Revy**_

 _Revy cuts a promo, acknowledging that the womens division are filled with newcomers and girls who she already defeated. She then hinted something huge before issuing an open challenge._

 _Natsu Takasaki accepted the challenge, hoping to continue her momentum after her victory last week along with Nana Mishima_

 _ **Match #1: Revy vs Natsu Takasaki**_

 _Revy wins via Pedigree. She then tries to destroy Natsu after the match only to be stopped by Nana. Nana then accepted Revy's open challenge in advance._

 _ **Backstage Promo #1: Staring Makie Sasaki and Sora Nagino**_

 _The duo were asked regarding their match with Moka and Yuki tonight._

" _To be honest, both of us are nervous for our match tonight, Especially Makie ever since her friends ended up being their victims last week." Sora said._

" _Despite all that and of course already being a victim to a vampire before (Evangeline), I will try my best to avenge my fellow Baka Rangers." Makie continued. "Moka, Yuki, you destroyed my friends, and tonight you'll pay for it, even if both of you happened to be vampires." She promised before she and Sora leaves the scene._

 _ **Backstage Promo #2: Staring Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi**_

 _Mikasa and Ryuko can be seen preparing themselves for their 2_ _nd_ _title defense tonight inside their locker room until someone knocks the door._

" _Come on in." Mikasa responded before the door opens and reveals the Spirit World Warriors._

" _Are we bothering you two right now?" Mirai asked._

" _Not at all. Anything that we can do for you?" Ryuko asked back._

" _Well, we came here to congratulate you two for beating us last week. We threw all our tricks and none of them worked of us." Mitsuki praised._

" _Hey, we are the champions for a reason." Ryuko reminded. "And since you two are here, allow us to thank you two for giving us a challenge without resorting to win via Count-Out." She thanked._

" _We did?" Mirai asked as Mikasa and Ryuko nodded. "Well, you're welcome. I hope that someday in the future, once we get stronger, we'll face each other again." She wished._

" _Hopefully we'll face each other again as well Mirai. But here's a warning. No matter how much you two improved, we will not give you any open chances. Got it?" Ryuko reminded as Mirai nodded._

" _Very well. And by the way, good luck on tonight's match." Mitsuki said._

" _Thanks. And good luck to whatever you are going to do in the near future." Mikasa replied as the Spirit World Warriors nodded before leaving the room._

 _ **Match #2: Golden Dragons (Chie Satonaka and Hibiki Tachibana) vs Rookie Revolution (Ruki Makino and Asuka Langley Soryu) vs Black Label Organization (Mikoto Kiba and Sayo Hitsugi)**_

 _At the end of the match, Chie and Hibiki hits Ruki with the Chasing the Dragon before countering Asuka's attempted Double Chokeslam with 2 Double Knee Armbreakers on both of Asuka's arms. Mikoto then knocks Chie and Hibiki out of the ring with a Springboard Dropkick before scoring a pin on Ruki with the M267-5 (Shining Wizard) while Sayo kills Asuka with the Sadistic Nurse (Curb Stomp)_

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _ **Match #3: Makie Sasaki and Sora Nagino vs Moka Akashiya and Yuki Cross**_

 _Makie wins after countering Yuki's Powerbomb attempt with a Sunset Flip pin._

 _The faces then ran away from the heels._

 _ **Backstage Promo #3: Staring Highschool of the Dead**_

 _HOTD were asked regarding their match from last week and, of course, tonight's match._

" _You have no idea what we went through last week. Throughout that match, we got sniffed, beaten down, knocked down by flying bodies, flew everywhere, got our heads dropped… Our opponents gave us a hell of a battle and yet we survived and here we are, one week later, we are now the No 1 Contenders for the Tag Team titles." Saya explained._

" _Mikasa, Ryuko, we respect you two but that doesn't mean that we'll go easy on botch of you. Tonight, this is our time and we will win our first title in AWF. Make the best team wins." Rei stated before the trio leaves the scene._

 _ **Backstage Promo #4: Staring Shana and Willow**_

 _Willow can be seen apologizing to Shana for what happened last week._

" _Please Shana! I beg of you! Please forgive me for my mistake last week!" Willow begged._

" _You want me to forgive you after you caused us to lose to a pair of newcomers? Do you realize how embarrassed I am after last week? Had I teammed up with Misaka, I won't have lost to those two!" Shana responded._

" _Please Shana, I promise I won't make that mistake ever again! You're my only friend Shana so please forgive me!" Willow cried._

" _Willow… are you crying?" Shana asked as Willow nodded. "Well… you got me Willow. Alright, I forgive you." She said._

" _Thank you! Thank you my dear friend Shana thank you!" Willow cheered before jumping to hug Shana._

" _No problem Willow. We are friends after all." Shana replied. "Can you please let me go?" she asked before Willow walks away from Shana._

" _Okay. Now when will we be in action again? I can't wait to score a win for both of us!" Willow asked._

" _We will be in action… right now." Shana answered before Misaka Mikoto attacks Willow from behind before Shana and Misaka beats Willow down. "I will not team up with losers like you Willow! Misaka is my ideal partner while you're nothing but a nobody! Friend? Friend my ass!" she shouted before the Blaze Railguns picks Willow up and shoved her into a locker before closing and locking it._

" _Blaze Railguns are back together with no third wheel again." Misaka said._

" _Indeed Misaka. Now let's leave Willow to die out of hunger. We have nothing to do with her anymore." Shana called before the two leaves Willow._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _ **Match #4: Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi vs Highschool of the Dead (Rei Miyamoto and Saeko Busujima) (AWF Womens Tag Team Championship Match)**_

 _At the end of the match, Rei was about to score a submission win over Ryuko with a Crippler Crossface until the Black Label Organization ran in to destroy the HOTD, earning them a win via DQ. The heels then also destroyed Mikasa and Ryuko before standing tall in the ring with the tag team titles._

…

Match Results:

Revy def. Natsu Takasaki

Black Label Organization def. Rookie Revolution and Golden Dragons

Makie Sasaki and Sora Nagino def. Moka Akashiya and Yuki Cross

Highschool of the Dead def. Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi via DQ (retains AWF Womens Tag Team titles)

(A/N: Huh… no full matches written for this episode… seems more on an angle-focused episode here)

…

(July, Week 3)

 _ **AWF Freedom Episode 15**_

 _ **Location: Los Angeles, California**_

…

 _ **Match #1: Shana and Misaka Mikoto vs Mirai Kuriyama and Mitsuki Nase**_

 _Thanks to a distraction by Willow, Mitsuki scores the win with the Glacier Barrier (Elevated Double Chickenwing) on Shana._

 _Post Match, Willow beats the hell out of Shana until Misaka pulls her out of the ring before the Blaze Railguns retreated._

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring Nana Mishima**_

 _Nana were asked regarding her match tonight against Revy._

" _You know, after I saved Natsu and accepted Revy's challenge last week, I look at myself and asked myself, what on earth did I just thinking? Wrestling Revy in your second match in your career? But then I remembered that Revy tried to harm my friend even further which is why I accepted her challenge in the first place. And if you are asking whether I'm nervous or not, the answer is no because tonight, I'm wrestling Revy in my hometown of Los Angeles! With the supporters of the Los Angeles women's soccer team on my side, I'm not nervous at all. Instead, I'm now confident that I could pull an upset over Revy before moving on to face for the Divas Title. And that's all I have to say about the matter." Nana answered. "Oh and almost forgot, congrats on finally making your debut Kakeru! Good luck in there!" she cheered before leaving the scene._

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring GM Nazirul**_

 _Nazirul can be seen doing his work until Haruhi Suzumiya barged into his office._

" _The hell? What are you…"_

" _Cut the crap Nazirul! What the hell are you doing? Giving title shots to other teams while we still had our rematch clause?!" Haruhi questioned angrily._

" _Woah, calm down Haruhi, let me explain!" Nazirul replied._

" _Sorry for barging in Nazirul, but even I can't stop Haruhi from doing so." Asuna apologized._

" _No need for apologizes Asuna. It's my fault for giving title shots to other teams in the first place anyway." Nazirul replied before turning to Haruhi. "(ahem) Look, you will get your rematch for the titles, even if Mikasa and Ryuko loses the belts to Black Label Organization, the RR or whatever. As for now, I got a match for you and Asuna." He stated._

" _If you're putting us in a filler match, I'll hurt you." Haruhi threatened._

" _Go ahead and try." Nazirul challenged before Haruhi, realizing that he's the GM, backs off._

" _Good thing you have good sense for once." Asuna said to Haruhi._

" _(sigh) Now, tell us what match are you going to put for us?" Haruhi asked._

" _Okay. 2 months ago when both of you teammed up with Misaka Mikoto, you scored the pin on Hikari Yagami right?" Nazirul asked back._

" _Of course I did." Haruhi answered before Nazirul turned to Asuna._

" _And last month when you two teammed up with Izumi Orimoto, you scored a submission on the same Hikari and Haruhi scored a pin on right?" Nazirul asked as Asuna nodded._

" _Get to the point Nazirul. What are you trying to say?" Haruhi questioned._

" _What I'm trying to say is this: Both of you are entitled to a Womens Title Match against Hikari, and tonight, one of you shall go in there and face her for the title." Nazirul explained. "Now the question is, which one of you is going to face her first?" he asked._

" _Since Haruhi's pissed off, maybe I should let her face Hikari first to take out her anger on her. And then after winning the title, Haruhi and I can face her one on one for the title. How about it?" Asuna suggested._

" _Thank you for letting me face Hikari first Asuna. And once I beat her tonight, I'll repay your good deed by hailing you as my next opponent." Haruhi promised._

" _Alright. So it's settled. Hikari vs Haruhi for the title tonight and whoever wins move on to face Asuna. Now if I were you girls, I'll prepare myself for the main event. Now please, leave." Nazirul ordered._

" _You always have something good under your sleeves Nazirul..." Haruhi said before she and Asuna leaves the office._

 _ **Match #2: Revy vs Nana Mishima**_

 _Despite the homefield avantage, Nana ended up falling prey to a Pedigree by Revy._

 _Post Match, Revy destroys Nana after whacking her head with her gun. Natsu Takasaki tries to save Nana only to feel victim as well._

 _ **Backstage Segment #3: Staring the Black Label Organization.**_

 _The group were asked regarding their actions from last week and their match with Mikasa and Ryuko tonight._

" _You want explainations for our actions? Well type or write that down! For starters, we will not, I repeat NOT, allow anyone else to dethrone Mikasa and Ryuko because if there's a team that's worthy of dethroning them, it would be us, the four weapons of mass distruction! Not a trio of zombie killers, not a trio of so called Revolutionists, not a trio of Kung-Fu meat eating nerds, not a duo that is animated in Kyoto, and definitely not a duo of a bitch and a wish fullfillment! Tonight, we shall destroy and conquer Mikasa and Ryuko before declaring ourselves as your new AWF Womens Tag Team Champions!" Mikoto promised before the group heads to the ring._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _ **Match #3: Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi vs Black Label Organization (Sayo Hitsugi and Miki Tsurugi) (AWF Womens Tag Team Championship Match)**_

 _Long match with lots of interferences (Hi Mikoto and Oriha!) and 2 hot tags by the faces (Ryuko and then Mikasa). Thanks to interference by the HOTD to stop Mikoto and Oriha, Ryuko finishes Miki off with the Scissors Blade (Rainmaker) to retain the belt for the team._

 _Post Match, HOTD declared that if the Black Label Organization want a war against them, they got it._

 _ **Backstage Segment #4: Staring Hikari Yagami**_

 _Hikari were asked regarding her successful title defense weeks ago and her match tonight._

" _Well, even though my match with Izumi didn't give a huge toll on my body, it still took me a while to come back on a weekly basis. Now that I'm here, I'm ready for any challenges and apparently I got one tonight. My opponent tonight is the girl who scored a pin on me months ago, and it's the same girl that I used to face before back in various companies, Haruhi Suzumiya. I know that you're pissed right now that you lost your Tag Team titles at the PPV so if you want to beat me up as hard as possible, go ahead and try. But that doesn't mean that I'll lose to you that easily. Tonight, I'm fresh after 2 weeks worth of break and I'll show to you and everyone else on why I'm the Womens Champion today. That's all." Hikari answered before heading to the ring._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _ **Match #4: Hikari Yagami vs Haruhi Suzumiya (AWF Womens Championship Match)**_

(Bell Rings)

Haruhi immidiately charges towards Hikari before Hikari moved away, sending Haruhi crashing onto the corner instead before Hikari turns Haruhi around and stomps on her gut several times. She then goes for an Irish Whip, but Haruhi reverses it, sending her crashing onto the corner instead before Haruhi goes after her only to get elbow tackled away to the face instead.

Hikari then climbs to the top turnbuckle for the Whisper of the Wind only to have Haruhi attacking her from behind instead. Haruhi then grabs Hikari and sets for a Powerbomb only to get knocked away with a Hurricanrana instead and once the two girls got themselves up, Hikari kicks Haruhi to the gut and goes for the Twist of Fate. Haruhi however manages to push Hikari away and onto the corner before rolling her up for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hikari kicks out.

Once the two got themselves up, Haruhi dodges a Clothesline by Hikari before knocking her down with a Pele Kick and after Hikari rolled herself out of the ring, Haruhi went towards the ropes and knocks Hikari down with a Slingshot Plancha! She then picks Hikari up and pushes her back first onto the ring apron and after throwing her back into the ring, Haruhi went to the ring apron and nails Hikari with a Slingshot Senton followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hikari kicks out.

Haruhi then picks Hikari up and sets for a Slingshot Suplex, but Hikari didn't budge before she stuns Haruhi with several punches to the ribs and knocks her away with a Jawbreaker! After hitting Haruhi with a Flapjack head first onto the ropes, Hikari catches her and throws her away with an Alley Oop Facebuster and once Haruhi rolled herself to the ropes, Hikari goes to bounce off the ropes only to have Asuna grabbing her leg from behind before Hikari kicks Asuna away to the face. Once Hikari turned herself around, Haruhi knocks her down with a Springboard Forearm Smash before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hikari kicks out.

"Haruhi's controling on Hikari right now. She's not letting her to get any continuous momentum." Klein observed.

Haruhi picks Hikari up and slams her head onto the corner before turning her around and blasts her with several Knife Edge Chops to the chest before Irish Whipping her crashing onto the corner. She then squashes Hikari with a running Splash and once Hikari's sitting on the corner, Haruhi walks away before hitting Hikari with a Bronco Buster! She then drags Hikari away from the corner before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hikari kicks out.

Haruhi then drags Hikari to the middle of the ring and punches her face several times before climbing to the top turnbuckle and goes for the Spiral Tap, but Hikari rolls herself out of the way, sending Haruhi to crash and burn onto the mat instead! Hikari then crawls towards the corner and once both girls got themselves up, Haruhi goes after Hikari only to get kicked away to the face before Hikari climbed to the top turnbuckle and nails her with the Whisper of the Wind followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Haruhi kicks out.

"Hikari's starting to make a comeback here. If she keeps this up, Haruhi would be in huge trouble." Kenichi observed.

Hikari grabs Haruhi's leg and tries to pull her away from the ropes, but Haruhi manages to grab and hold on the ropes instead before Haruhi kicks Hikari away. After getting herself up, Haruhi knocks Hikari away with an elbow to the face before planting her down with a Springboard Reverse DDT! She then picks Hikari up and sets herself for the Styles Clash, but Hikari manages to throw her away with a Back Body Drop instead!

Once Haruhi got herself up, Hikari kicks her to the gut and goes for the Twist of Fate, but Haruhi pushes her away instead before going for a Standing Dropkick only to have Hikari avoiding it by holding on the ropes. Hikari then knocks Haruhi down with a Flying Clothesline before throwing a kick and after Haruhi catches the kick, Hikari stuns her with an Enzuigiri before throwing her away with a Front Suplex! After Haruhi rolled herself out of the ring, Hikari bounces off the ropes and nails Haruhi with a Suicide Dive!

"Here it is folks! Hikari has started her comeback, and I'm not liking Haruhi's odds to win the title right now!" Kenichi pointed.

After throwing Haruhi back into the ring, Hikari turns around and argues with Asuna before climbing to the top turnbuckle and gets herself stunned after being attacked by Haruhi. Haruhi then climbs to the top turnbuckle and punches Hikari's face several times before setting up for a Super-Plex, but Hikari manages to stun Haruhi with several punches to the ribs instead before Hikari goes for a Sunset Flip Powerbomb.

Haruhi however manages to hold on the corner until Hikari manages to get hold on her and after walking to the center of the ring, Hikari sets for a Powerbomb only to get punched to the face several times by Haruhi instead. Haruhi then goes for a Sunset Flip pin only to have Hikari rolling herself through and drills her with a low angle Dropkick followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Haruhi kicks out!

Hikari then picks Haruhi up and goes for the Twist of Fate, but Haruhi pushes her away instead before lifting her up on a Fireman's Carry and throws her over the top rope. After landing on the ring apron, Hikari knocks Haruhi away with a forearm to the face before Haruhi knocks her off the ring apron with a Pele Kick!

"Haruhi has killed Hikari's momentum! But she have to remember than she can't win the title via Count-Out!" Klein observed.

Haruhi then leaves the ring and throws Hikari back into the ring before standing on the ring apron. Once Hikari got herself up, Haruhi goes for a Springboard Forearm Smash only to eat a Twist of Fate in mid air instead!

"Twist of Fate out of nowhere! Hikari got Haruhi where she wanted!" Kenichi reacted before Hikari climbs to the top turnbuckle and nails Haruhi with the Diving Light (Diving Moonsault) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Womens Champion, Hikari Yagami!" (Crowd Cheers)

"Despite Haruhi's best efforts, Hikari manages to overcome the odds and retain the title in the end! One girl down, one more to go!" Kenichi cheered while Asuna enters the ring with Hikari's title belt. After a confrontation with Hikari, Asuna gave the title belt to Hikari before leaving the ring while helping Haruhi out. Haruhi however refuses to be assisted before heading backstage on her own instead.

"I don't know what's inside Haruhi's head right now, but here's a reminder for Hikari: Asuna is a different challenger altogether compared to Haruhi. With Kirito still holding the Japanese Title, I'm pretty sure that Asuna shall dethrone Hikari for the Womens Title in order to follow Kirito's footsteps." Klein said.

…

Match Results:

Mirai Kuriyama and Mitsuki Nase def. Shana and Misaka Mikoto

Revy def. Nana Mishima

Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi def. Miki Tsurugi and Sayo Hitsugi (retains AWF Womens Tag Team Championship)

Hikari Yagami def. Haruhi Suzumiya (retains AWF Womens Championship)

…

(July, Week 4)

 _ **AWF Battleline Episode 16**_

 _ **Location: Las Vegas, Nevada**_

…

 _ **Match #1: Willow vs Izumi Orimoto**_

 _Bad match, with Willow scoring the win via Chokeslam_

 _Post Match, Willow calls Shana out for betraying and ditching her despite promising to be friends until the end. She then promises to burn Shana alive as she announces that both of them shall compete in an Inferno Match._

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring Asuna Yuuki**_

 _Asuna can be seen preparing herself for her match against Hikari tonight inside a locker room until Haruhi Suzumiya barged into the room._

" _What the hell Asuna? Why didn't you distract the referee instead of letting me getting pinned?! If you were there, I could have won the title and we could have been in action together instead!" Haruhi questioned._

"… _to be honest Haruhi, I do want to distract the referee and save you, but then I realized something: If you won the Womens Title, chances are, you'll revert back to your oldself, ditch me and forget about regaining the Tag Team titles." Asuna explained._

" _So that's why you didn't help me? You thought that I'm going to leave you high and dry after winning the Womens Title?" Haruhi asked as Asuna nodded. "Listen Asuna, we have been partners for months. You helped me, I helped you, you treated me like I'm your spoiled little sister and I treated you like a sister who always look after me despite our clash of personalities. After all we did together, there's no way I'm going to ditch and forget about you instantly." She reminded. "And besides, there's one thing that is more satisfying than ditching you, and that is to hold as many titles as possible. Had I beat Hikari last week and then we regain our belts from Mikasa and Ryuko, I'll be the happiest girl in the world, holding two titles together with a reliable partner like you." She finished._

" _Is that so… great, now I felt guilty… sorry for doubting and not helping you last week." Asuna apologized. "If you want to punish me for not helping you out, go ahead and name the punishment." She continued._

" _Apology accepted Asuna. Hopefully this won't happen again in the future. And as for your punishment… how about you face Hikari tonight without my help?" Haruhi suggested._

" _That's the best punishment you got for me Haruhi? Well… alright. I'll face Hikari without you on my side and feel what it's feels like to lose while your partner didn't save you from your defeat." Asuna replied._

" _Alright then. Good luck tonight Asuna. I'll be watching you from backstage. See ya!" Haruhi said before leaving the room._

 _ **Match #2: Makie Sasaki and Sora Nagino vs Tohru Honda and Haruhi Fujioka**_

 _Once the bell rings, Moka Akashiya appears and heads to the ring. While the faces are ready for her, Yuki Cross from behind whacks Tohru from behind with a Chair Shot before whacking Haruhi to the gut as well. Makie and Sora then attacks Yuki until Moka cleaned house and took out all the faces with assist from Yuki._

" _Nobody should beat us…. Nobody should beat us after our arrival! Makie, Sora, you shall pay for giving us our first defeat!" Yuki promised._

" _You want us to pay for what you did? Very well… Tohru, Haruhi, stay back. This is our fight and that fight is now!" Sora responded before she and Makie enters the ring and brawled with the heels. The brawl didn't last long though as Moka would finish both Makie and Sora off in the end anyway. The heels then stood tall in the ring while Tohru and Haruhi assisted Makie and Sora to the back._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _ **Match #3: Highschool of the Dead (Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima and Saya Takagi) vs Black Label Organization (Miki Tsurugi, Sayo Hitsugi and Oriha Nashida)**_

 _Match ended in Double Count-Out as Saeko and Sayo continues to brawl inside the crowd. The rest of the stables then enters the brawl until security had no choice but to separate them, much to the delight of the crowd._

 _ **Backstage Segment #4: Staring Hikari Yagami**_

 _Hikari can be seen watching the HOTD vs Black Label Organization on TV before she was asked regarding her title last week and of course tonight._

" _First things first… both HOTD and Black Label Organization could eat me for breakfast, lunch and dinner if I weren't ready for them." Hikari joked. "Alright, on to topic… regarding my performance against Haruhi last night… Well, I guess that's what happens when a Veteran like me didn't wrestle for 2 weeks: You'll get rusty pretty quick. Unfortunately for Asuna tonight, I'm not rusty and I'm more than prepared to defend my title against her. So Asuna, please, show me everything that you got in order to follow your boyfriend's footsteps as a champion, because I'm ready for all of them and I ain't going to lose to you that easily. See you in the ring." She answered before heading to the ring._

…

(Commercial Break)

…

 _ **Match #4: Hikari Yagami vs Asuna Yuuki (AWF Womens Championship Match)**_

(Bell Rings)

The two girls circled around the ring until Hikari goes for a Double Leg Takedown before Asuna grabs her from behind until Hikari manages to go to her back and grabs her instead. Asuna then stuns Hikari with a back elbow to the face before putting her on a Side Headlock until Hikari pushes her away and once Asuna bounces off the ropes, Hikari goes for a Back Body Drop only to get kicked to the face instead before Asuna goes for a Lariat only to have Hikari avoiding it and plants Asuna down with a Swinging Neckbreaker followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Asuna kicks out.

Hikari picks Asuna up only to get stunned by several punches to the gut before Asuna lifts her up on a Fireman's Carry until Hikari manages to slip away. After bouncing off the ropes, Hikari knocks Asuna away with a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors Takedown and with Asuna on the ropes, Hikari goes to Clothesline her out of the ring only to get elbow tackled away to the face before Asuna grabs her from behind and plants her with a Russian Leg Sweep followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hikari kicks out.

Asuna picks Hikari up and slams her face first onto the corner before turning her around and blasts her with several Knife Edge Chops to the chest. After Irish Whipping Hikari onto the other corner, Asuna charges towards Hikari only to get kicked away to the face instead before Hikari climbs to the top turnbuckle for the Whisper of the Wind. Asuna however ended up pushing Hikari off the turnbuckle and onto the floor instead!

"Crash and burn onto the floor! Hikari's durability may have been reduced after that!" Klein reacted.

"Remember that you can't win via Count-Out. But I don't think Asuna cared about that anyway." Kenichi reminded.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8!" Hikari slides herself into the ring only to get stomped by Asuna several times.

"Hikari's sure an idiot. Instead of retaining the belt via Count-Out, she decided to enter the ring and continue fighting." Klein said.

"Do you honestly think that a champion like Hikari would keep her title by Count-Out? Come on…" Kenichi responded.

After picking Hikari up on the ropes, Asuna blasts her with several Knife Edge Chops to the chest before going for an Irish Whip only to have Hikari reversing it instead. Once Asuna bounces off the ropes, Hikari lays herself down which forces Asuna to leap through her before getting herself up and goes for a Standing Dropkick. Asuna however manages to avoid it by using the ropes to stop her movement before planting Hikari down with a Running STO followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hikari kicks out.

Asuna then picks Hikari up and sets to Suplex her onto the corner, but Hikari didn't budge before she ended up Suplexing Asuna instead! Once the two got herself up, Asuna catches Hikari's kick only to eat an Enzuigiri before Hikari plants her onto the corner with a Suplex! She then walks away and with Asuna sitting on the corner, Hikari drills her with a Baseball Slide and after dragging her away from the corner, Hikari grabs her legs and nails her with an Extreme Leg Drop followed by a Front Dropkick and a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Asuna kicks out.

Once Asuna rolled herself out of the ring, Hikari goes to bounce off the ropes and knocks her away and onto the guardrail with a Baseball Slide! On the ring apron, Hikari walks away and once Asuna got herself up, Hikari ran towards her and goes for a Running Sommersault Senton only to have Asuna moving out of the way, sending Hikari to crash back first onto the Steel Steps instead! Asuna then picks Hikari up from behind and nails her with a Backdrop Suplex onto the guardrail!

"Asuna's targeting on Hikari's back, looking to reduce her movement and make her more vunerable as much as possible!" Klein pointed.

After throwing Hikari back into the ring, Asuna enters the ring and stomps on her back several times before putting her on a Camel Clutch! Despite her back being in pain, Hikari slowly crawls herself towards the ropes and after at least a minute, Hikari manages to grab the ropes, freeing her from the hold. Asuna then grabs Hikari's leg and tries to pull her away from the ropes only to get kicked away instead. After getting herself up using the ropes, Hikari trips Asuna through the ropes and out of the ring before knocking her down with a Slingshot Plancha!

"So much for Asuna's attempt at getting an advantage! Hikari's still fighting with no issues whatsoever!" Kenichi reacted.

After getting herself up, Hikari slides herself into the ring before bouncing off the ropes and knocks her back down with a Suicide Dive! After throwing Asuna back into the ring, Hikari climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for the Swanton Bomb only to have Asuna rolling out of the way, sending Hikari crash and burn onto the mat instead! Once the two got themselves up, Asuna plants Hikari with a Reverse STO onto the ropes before planting her down with a Belly-to-Back Suplex before waiting for her to get herself up. Once Hikari does get herself up, Asuna kicks Hikari to the gut and plants her with the Bloody Sunday!

"Bloody Sunday! The same move that gave Kirito the Japanese title! Will that work for Asuna?" Klein reacted while Asuna goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hikari kicks out!

"Hikari kicks out! Hikari survived the Bloody Sunday!" Kenichi cheered.

"How on earth did Hikari do that? Usually people who received a Belly-to-Back Suplex would easily fell pray into a finisher!" Klein questioned.

"Hikari used to kick out of something worst than this! Of course she managed to kick out!" Kenichi reminded.

After arguing with the referee, Asuna picks Hikari up only to get knocked away with a forearm to the face instead. The two girls then traded punches onto each other's faces until Asuna kicks Hikari to the gut and sets for another Bloody Sunday only to get Back Body Dropped instead. Once Asuna got herself up, Hikari kicks her to the gut and stuns her with a stunner variation of the Twist of Fate before planting her down with the Twist of Fate! She then climbs to the top turnbuckle and nails Asuna with the Diving Light before climbing to the top turnbuckle again and nails her with the Swanton Bomb!

"Swanton Bomb! Hikari may have overkilled Asuna right there!" Kenichi reacted while Hikari goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Womens Champion, Hikari Yagami!" (Crowd Cheers)

"For two straight weeks in a row, Hikari has managed to survive and retain her Womens title against both former Tag Team champs!" Kenichi cheered.

"This is bull… wait a minute!" Klein shouted as Revy enters the ring and whacks Hikari from behind with her Divas title belt!

"What on earth is Revy doing? What does she want from Hikari right now?!" Kenichi questioned while Revy continues to stomp on Hikari multiple times before picking her up and plants her with the Pedigree! Revy then leaves the ring and grabs a mic.

"Hey Hikari? Guess what? Both of us are now on top of this Division, and unfortunately, only one can stay on top for eternity, and that would be me." Revy stated before entering the ring and whacks Hikari's head with the mic! She then turns herself to the Womens Title belt and picks it up before raising it to the air.

"Oh no… don't tell me… Revy's aiming to become a dual champion?!" Kenichi questioned as the show came to an end.

…

Match Results:

Willow def. Izumi Orimoto

Makie Sasaki and Sora Nagino vs Tohru Honda and Haruhi Fujioka ended in No Contest

Highschool of the Dead vs Black Label Organization ended in Double Count-Out

Hikari Yagami def. Asuna Yuuki (retains AWF Womens Championship)

…

A/N: There you go everyone, another monthly recap is done!

Oh shit! We're going to have a Champion vs Champion Match? Now that's… that would be awesome! (buys a coffin for Hikari just in case)

Also, the Tag Team title chase is still ongoing. Haruhi and Asuna still had their rematch clause while Golden Dragons and the Rookie Revolution shall face each other to determine who shall face Mikasa and Ryuko first. Also, Makie and Sora has to deal with the newcomers Moka and Yuki, either Shana or Willow shall end up getting burned, and the war between HOTD and the Black Label Organization had just begun!

And um… yeah… looks like the Womens Division are doing better than the males. But then again, with the Trios Tournament coming up, both Divisions will be on fire for the next 4 chapters.

When will the next update be? Well… I might be able to sneak a chapter before WrestleMania 32. But on the other hand, I'm tired and needed a break so…. Yup, see you guys later after WrestleMania! Until then, please review!


	19. 17th Episodes

Welcome back to your weekly scheduled AWF Updates!

You might be asking why I revert back to weekly updates right? Well, writing monthly recaps can be pretty tiring and it won't give me any weekly feedbacks from the others.

Poor explaination? Yup… still better than nothing though. :p

Alright, without further ado, time to kick off the Trios Tournament and the build to Hikari vs Revy!

…

 _(August, Week 1)_

 _ **AWF Battleline Season 4 Episode 17**_

Location: Salt Lake City, Utah

…

 _ **In-Ring #1: Staring Nazirul**_

 _GM Nazirul welcomed everyone to Battleline before announcing that the Trios Tournament shall begin tonight. The participants are the Lulim Familia (Daisuke, Takato and Tomoki), Shounen Knights (Tsuna, Gon and Recca) (Negi, Edward and Alphonse), Genesis (Kuroko, Kagami and Kakeru), Inaba Investigation Team (Yu, Yosuke and Kanji), The Chimeras (Masaru, Jotaro and Takashi), a odd team of Captain AWF and Los Conquistadores, Rookie Revolution (Zenjirou, Shinji and Shinn), Arashi and Black Lagoon Inc, Kirito and the SOS Brigade, Iwatobi Swimming Club (Haruka, Makoto and Nagisa), Project Digi-Ego (Ryo, Hirokazu and Kenta), Spirit Warriors (Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi), and the odd team of Ash, Kuzco and Kronk. Both Lulim Familia and the Online Brigade shall receive Byes thanks to Daisuke and Kirito holding the World and Japanese Championship titles respectively, and the first match will start now._

 _ **In-Ring #2: Staring the Iwatobi Swimming Club**_

 _Rei proclaims that his group has yet being pinned or submitted before stating that he sacrificed himself to save his friend Nagisa from tapping out to Tsuna's submission 3 weeks ago. After thanking Rei for saving him, Nagisa stated that the Iwatobi Swimming Club shall win all the matches and make history as the first ever trios champions, even if they have to face the Knights again. He then called out their opponents…_

 _ **Match #1: Iwatobi Swimming Club (Haruka Nanase, Makoto Tachibana and Nagisa Hozaki) vs Captain AWF and Los Conquistadores**_

 _Iwatobi wins via Sit-Out Powerbomb – Lionsault combo on Captain by Makoto and Haruka._

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring Sawada Tsunayoshi and Negi Springfield**_

 _The two were asked regarding their matches in tonight's Trios Tournament. Tsuna claimed that the Knights are currently being talked about on social media thanks to Gon and the Elrics (HxH out of hiatus and FMA receiving a live action movie) before promising that the Knights shall be talked about for a much longer time as any one halves of the Knights shall become the first ever Trios Champions. Negi stated that they are nervous at first due to being seperated into two groups, but then realized that if they could get rid of their nervousness (particularly Tsuna and Alphonse's) and focus on beating any teams trying to block their way, they will end up facing each other in the finals which is something that everyone in the Knights wanted to happen. The two trio leaders then wished each other good luck and promises that they will meet each other in the finals._

 _ **Match #2: Taiki Kudo vs Flippy**_

 _Taiki wins after countering Flippy's attempted Tourture Rack by raking his eyes before finishing him with a Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker._

 _Post Match, Taiki stated that all Genesis members shall suffer for trying to go against the Rookie Revolution, starting with Flippy who has he disposed seconds ago._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring the Lulim Familia**_

" _Alright you two, listen up. Since we got a Bye for the tournament, I'm decided that instead of lazing around like what Kirito and his crew are doing, I'm going to put you two in Tag Team Matches to warm yourselves up. Last week Takeru and Iori already offered themselves to be your opponents, and after talking to Nazirul, I've decided to put you two on another match next week against Renton Thurston and Amata Sora." Daisuke said. "Got it?"_

" _Sorry for asking Daisuke, but would putting us in warm up matches make us tired for the tournament?" Tomoki asked._

" _As a matter of fact, what if we got hurt in one of those matches?" Takato asked._

" _Knowing all 4 of them, I doubt that you'll get hurt facing those two teams. Plus, would you rather head to the Tournament with ring rusts or head to the Tournament completely ready and alert despite being hurt for a bit?" Daisuke asked back._

"… _the later?" the two answered._

" _Good. And besides, not only I'm preparing yourselves for the Trios Tournament, but also as a Tag Team as well. Once the Tournament ends, you'll be a good team in no time." Daisuke said._

" _Well… what about you Daisuke? Aren't you going to warm yourselves up just like us?" Tomoki asked._

" _Um… yeah… about that… well…"_

" _That's no fair. We are warming ourselves and yet you are doing nothing." Takato said._

" _My body's hurt after battling the RR for weeks and I do need some time off to remove the pain. That's all I can say." Daisuke replied._

" _Well, alright. We are not complaining after seeing your long and hard battle with them." Takato said._

" _Okay. Any other questions?" Daisuke asked before Tomoki raised his hand. "Yes?"_

"… _on second thoughts, nevermind. I was about to ask whether we could beat them or not." Tomoki said._

" _Of course you guys can. Just stop being nervous and start being confident in winning your match tonight." Daisuke advised. "Now come on, we got one warm up run before the match to be finished!" he called before leaving the room._

" _Wait for us!" Takato shouted before he and Tomoki followed Tomoki._

 _ **Match #3: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gon Frecess and Recca Hanabishi vs Ash Ketchum, Emperor Kuzco and Kronk.**_

 _Shounen Knights scores the win after the Dying Will Zero (GTS) – 450 Splash combo on Kuzco by Tsuna and Gon._

 _ **Backstage Segment #3: Staring Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi**_

 _The duo were asked regarding their match with the Black Lagoon Inc tonight and also chances of them meeting each other again in the Tournament._

" _Even though we are facing them in a Elimination Tables match, we are not worried, scared or wanted to run away from it because if they want to get rid of us, so be it. Rock, Dutch, we are here and ready to be put through the tables. But wait, not only we are ready to be put through the tables, but we are also to put you two through them as well. Tonight, there will be a battle, many tables shall be sacrificed in it and we will end up standing tall as the victors instead of you two." Yosuke stated._

" _And if we see your faces again in the Tournament, expect us to give you two no mercy, no matter what tonight's results would be. And if you two decided to throw that Mikami guy to do your dirty work, we'll respond by throwing our good friend Narukami to take him out. That's all from us backstage. The rest of this answer shall be revealed inside the ring." Kanji added before the duo leaves the scene._

 _ **Match #4: Takato Matsuki and Tomoki Himi vs Takeru Takaishi and Iori Hida**_

 _Takato picks up the win after submitting Iori with the Goggle Lock (LeBelle Lock). Respect were shown by both teams towards each other post match._

 _ **Backstage Segment #4: Staring Takuya Kanbara, Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura**_

 _The trio were asked regarding tonight's Trios Tournament_

" _Whoever our opponent for tonight is, it doesn't even matter. Do we look worried to you? No? Well that's because we got a plan, a plan that if this were a One Night Tournament, we would have won it in less than an hour." Takuya answered. "To our unknown opponents, beware, because we got something for you, and it won't be pretty." He warned before the trio leaves the scene._

 _ **Match #5: Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi vs Rock and Dutch (Elimination Tables Tag Team Match, No 1 Contendership for the AWF Tag Team Championship)**_

Yosuke and Kanji immidiately leaves the ring and attacks Rock and Dutch on the entrance ramp while they are heading to the ring.

(Bell Rings)

Both teams proceeded to brawl against each other until Rock kicks Yosuke's gut and slams his face onto the guardrail. Meanwhile, Dutch also kicked Kanji to the gut and Irish Whipped him onto the same guardrail before Rock goes to Double Clothesline them into the crowd only to get elbow tackled away to the face instead.

With Rock on a crawling position, Yosuke hops on his back and leaps towards Dutch before Dutch catches him and puts him on a Bearhug! Kanji then breaks Yosuke free from the Bearhug and after attacking Dutch until he's on the guardrail, the Scoobies goes to Double Clothesline him into the crowd only to get thrown into them with a Back Body Drop instead! After Dutch went on a crawling position, Rock hops on it and then on the guardrail before knocking both Scoobies down with a Flying Double Clothesline!

"Even Rock can fly towards his targets! Black Lagoon Inc are dominating from the get go!" Klein reacted.

Rock picks Yosuke up and throws him out of the crowd before going after Kanji. Dutch then pounded Yosuke with several punches to the face before lifting him up on his shoulder and sets for a Running Powerslam onto the floor. Yosuke however manages to slip away and once Dutch turned himself around, Yosuke stuns him with several Knife Edge Chops to the chest before trying to push him onto the ring apron, Dutch however didn't budge and after pushing Yosuke away, he drops him onto the floor with a Free Fall Drop before picking him up and throws him onto the Steel Steps!

"Dutch is having so much fun throwing Yosuke right now, and I'm sure if he's bored with him, he'll pull out a table and put him through it." Klein pointed.

"Speaking on which, I think he's bored with Yosuke now." Kenichi pointed as after throwing Yosuke into the ring, Dutch proceeded to pull out two tables from under the ring.

After throwing them into the ring, Dutch leaned one of them on the corner before opening the other near the ropes. He then goes to pick Yosuke up only to get several punches to the gut before Yosuke stuns him with a Jawbreaker. After punching Dutch until he's lying on the table, Yosuke, instead of putting him through the table, decided to bounce off the ropes and kicks Dutch out of the ring with a Running Dropkick and after pulling the table away, Yosuke bounces off the ropes and knocks Dutch down with a Tope Con Giro!

"Yosuke has knocked down Dutch! And he did that on his own!" Kenichi cheered before Yosuke turned around and eats a Flying Clothesline off the Steel Steps by Rock!

"And he might want Kanji to help him right now, because with Rock entering the scene, this is not going to be good for Yosuke." Klein said.

Rock picks Yosuke up and pushes him back first onto the ring apron before helping Dutch to get himself up. After throwing Yosuke back into the ring, Rock enters the ring, puts Yosuke on the leaning table and blasts him with several Knife Edge Chops until Dutch enters the ring. After Rock moves himself away from Yosuke, Dutch goes for a Spear onto Yosuke and through the table. Yosuke however manages to move himself out of the way, sending Dutch to put himself through the table instead!

"Yosuke was a few seconds away from being eliminated in the most painful manner possible! Thank God he managed to avoid it!" Kenichi reacted.

Once Yosuke got himself up using the ropes, he trips Rock through the ropes and out of the ring before knocking Rock down with a Springboard Plancha! He then enters the ring and after pulling the table away from the corner, Yosuke picks Dutch up and slams his face onto the table and after placing him lying on the table, Yosuke goes to the top turnbuckle.

"Here we go folks! First elimination's coming and it's not good news for Rock!" Kenichi cheered before Yosuke goes for a Frog Splash on Dutch…

… only to have Dutch rolling out of the way, sending Yosuke crash and burn onto the undamaged table!

"Crash and burn onto the Japanese Table! Now Yosuke's in deep trouble!" Klein pointed and once the two got themselves up, Dutch grabs Yosuke's throat and Chokeslams him onto the still undamaged table! As the crowd chanted 'Save The Table!', Dutch picks Yosuke up with Kanji can be seen leaving the crowd area and tries to enter the ring. However, it's all too late as Dutch proceeded to put Yosuke through the table with a Powerbomb!

"Yosuke Hanamura has been eliminated!" (Crowd Boos)

"Third time's the charm! Sorry Kanji but you are far too late to save your friend!" Klein cheered.

Kanji enters the ring and knocks Dutch onto the corner with several forearms to the face before drilling him with several Battering Rams to the gut until he's seated on the corner. After moving to the other corner, Kanji charges towards him for a Cannonball only to eat a Clothesline from Hell by Rock instead!

"So much for trying to avenge Yosuke's fall there. Rock just put an end to it with just one Clothesline." Klein reacted before Rock pointed at the announcers table.

"… please don't tell me our table counts on this match as well?" Kenichi asked.

"Whether it counts or not, it doesn't matter, because the Black Lagoon crew are going to give Kanji a hell of a punishment before winning this match." Klein responded while Rock leaves the ring while dragging Kanji as well. With Dutch on the scene as well, the Black Lagoon Inc places Yosuke on the table and after they went on the table as well, Rock and Dutch picks Kanji up and sets for a Double Suplex through the Spanish Announce Table. Kanji however didn't budge before he ended up Double Suplexing Rock and Dutch off the table instead!

"What the? Where the hell did Kanji get the energy to lift them up like that?!" Klein reacted and once all three of them got themselves up, Kanji knocks them down, through the barricade and into the timekeeper's area with a Running Cannonball!

"Kanji's firing back on full cylinders! He's throwing everything he had in order to avoid meeting the same fate as Yosuke's!" Kenichi reacted while the crowd chanted 'Holy Shit!'.

Once Kanji got himself up, he picks up the bell and whacks Dutch's face with it before whacking Rock's face as well! After throwing Rock on the table, Kanji goes on the table as well before picking Rock up and gets his eyes raked instead. Kanji then responded with a Headbutt to the face before catching Rock's punch, kicks him to the gut, lifts him up and Powerbombs him through the Spanish Announce Table!

"Rock has been eliminated!" (Crowd Cheers)

"We are now even 1-1! And what a final fight we got right now! Two heavy hitters of their respective teams are currently the last men standing!" Kenichi cheered.

Once Dutch got himself up, Kanji goes for a Double Axe Handle off the table only to get his throat grabbed instead before Dutch ended up Chokeslamming him onto the floor instead! While the crowd chanted 'This is Awesome!', Dutch pulls a screen monitor out of the table and whacks Kanji's head with it before picking Kanji up and throws him face first onto the ring post, busting him open in the process!

"This is not good for Kanji. Getting yourself busted open will always weaken you via blood lost!" Klein pointed.

After throwing Kanji back into the ring, Dutch pulls out another table from under the ring before entering the ring with it. After leaning the table on the corner, Dutch picks Kanji up and slams his face onto the table before turning him around and blasts him with an Open Hand Chop to the chest! Kanji then surprises Dutch with a Headbutt to the chest and slams his face onto the table before turning Dutch around and drills him with multiple Boxing Jabs followed by a Bionic Elbow! After moving to the other corner, Kanji charges towards Dutch and goes for a Spear through the table. Dutch however manages to move himself out of the way, sending Kanji through the table all by himself instead!

"For a tough punk, he sure had peanuts for brains! There's no way Dutch would be stunned after a simple Bionic Elbow!" Klein joked before Dutch picks Kanji up and finishes him off with the Dominator!

"Dominator! But Dutch need to put him through the table if he wants to win!" Kenichi reminded before Dutch leaves the ring, pulls out another table from under the ring and… opens it outside the ring?

"Is he… looks like Dutch's planning to throw Kanji out of the ring and through the table as hard as possible!" Klein pointed.

After opening the table, Dutch then went on the ring apron before Kanji, using the ropes to get himself up, uses his last energy to knock Dutch and himself out of the ring and through the table!

"Spear out of nowhere! Kanji has won the No 1 Contendership for his entire team!" Kenichi reacted.

"Here are your winners and your new No 1 Contenders for the Tag Team Championship, the Inaba Investigation Team!" (Crowd Cheers)

"How did he did it? How on earth did Kanji pull out a win like that despite being beaten up like a stock pig?" Klein questioned.

"He and Yosuke wants to win the Tag Team titles, and they are not going to let the Black Lagoon Inc steal their title shot away from them. That's how Kanji got enough energy to score the win folks, and thanks to his sacrifice, he and Yosuke are still your No. 1 Contenders." Kenichi reminded.

While Dutch walked to backstage, the medics and Yosuke checked on Kanji who seemed to be completely passed out before they pull a stretcher job for him.

…

(Commercial Break)

…

 _ **Backstage Segment #5: Staring Yosuke and Kanji**_

 _We can see the medics opening the ambulance door while Yosuke's talking with Kanji._

"… _did I win the match for us?" Kanji asked._

" _Yes you did my man." Yosuke answered. And dude, I'm thankful that you managed to keep our title shot in tact. But what you did in there is crazy." He added._

" _I know… and what a mistake I just made. Sure, we are still No 1 Contenders for the Tag Team titles, but the Trios Tournament…. Not to worry dude. I'll be back next week to help you and Narukami out, even if I'm below 50 percent." Kanji assured._

" _Please, recover yourself as much as possible Kanji. Narukami and I will try our best to wrestle in a 2 on 3 Handicap Match just in case you couldn't make it next week. See you next week pal." Yosuke replied before the medics put Kanji into the ambulance. After the medics enters the ambulance, the ambulance leaves the arena and heads to the local hospital._

 _ **Match #6: Negi Springfield, Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric vs Takuya Kanbara, Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura.**_

 _After making their entrance, Takuya announces that he will NOT participate in this Tournament. He then summons his replacement… which is Junpei Shibayama._

 _Junpei wins after beating Negi with the Bettle Slam (World's Strongest Slam)_

 _Post Match, Takuya reminded everyone that with his victories over Daisuke, Ash, Takeru, Eren and Takashi over the past few months, Junpei is currently an undefeatable force and with him on their side, Takuya tells Nazirul to reserve the Trios Championship for them because Junpei will help Kouji and Kouichi to destroy every single man in sight._

…

Match Results:

Iwatobi Swimming Club def. Captain AWF and Los Conquistadores

Taiki Kudo def. Flippy

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gon Frecess and Recca Hanabishi def. Ash Ketchum, Emperor Kuzco and Kronk

Takato Matsuda and Tomoki Himi def. Takeru Takaishi and Iori Hida

Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi def. Rock and Dutch (wins No 1 Contendership for the Tag Team titles)

Junpei Shibayama, Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura def. Negi Springfield, Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric

…

Advancing to the next round of the Trios Tournament so far:

Lulim Famila (Daisuke Motomiya, Takato Matsuda and Tomoki Himi) (BYE, Daisuke holds World Championship)

Online Brigade (Kirigaya Kazuto, Kyon and Itsuki Koizumi) (BYE, Kirito holds Japanese Championship)

Iwatobi Swimming Club (Haruka Nanase, Makoto Tachibana and Nagisa Hozaki)

Shounen Knights I (Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gon Frecess and Recca Hanabishi)

Spirit Warriors (Junpei Shibayama, Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura)

…

 _(August, Week 1)_

 _ **AWF Freedom Season 1 Episode 17**_

Location: Salt Lake City, Utah

…

 _ **Match #1: Chie Satonaka and Hibiki Tachibana vs Ruki Makino and Asuka Langley Soryu**_

 _Before Chie and Hibiki could hit Ruki with the Chasing the Dragon, Fate distracts them by trying to enter the ring after whacking Labrys with his weapon. The RR took advantage of the distraction before Ruki finishes Hibiki off with the Widow's Peak._

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring Haruhi Suzumiya and Asuna Yuuki**_

 _The former Tag Team champs can be seen talking with each other._

" _How does it feel to have nobody helping you out last week?" Haruhi asked._

" _Now I know how you feel Haruhi. Looks like we are even… for now." Asuna replied._

" _(sigh) Well, our Womens title shots are gone, and the only thing we have right now is our rematch clause for the Tag Team titles." Haruhi stated. "Speaking of which, considering that both Mikasa and Ryuko are worn out after facing two teams full of useless meats on their chests, shall we use our clause tonight?" she asked._

" _Your call Haruhi. When it comes to winning titles, you are the hungriest out of two of us." Asuna answered._

" _Well… I do want to beat both Mikasa and Ryuko in order to reclaim our titles before anyone else could beat them for the belts… alright, let's use it tonight!" Haruhi said._

"… _I know you'll make that decision without bothering to see whether I'm fine or not." Asuna sighed. "You do realize that I'm still tired after facing Hikari last week?" she reminded._

" _So were Mikasa and Ryuko, which means I'm the only one who'll be fresh to run wild for tonight's title match..." Haruhi replied. "Come on Asuna! Let's tell the GM that we are using our rematch clause before it's too late!" she called before running to the office._

" _Hold up Haruhi!" Asuna responded before following Haruhi as well._

 _ **Match #2: Moka Akashiya and Yuki Cross vs Tohru Honda and Haruhi Fujioka**_

 _Moka wins via Black Hole Slam on Haruhi._

 _Post Match, Yuki stated that Makie and Sora shall meet the same fate before challenging them to a Steel Cage Match._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring GM Nazirul**_

 _Nazirul can be seen already finishing his work._

" _Ah yes… Tag Team title match is set for tonight, and now only one more job to go for today." Nazirul said before someone knocks the door. "Come on in." he responded before the door opens with both Highschool of the Dead and the Black Label Organization entering the office._

" _What do you want from us?" Saya asked._

" _Yeah. What do you want to the point that we have to stand next to these three in the same room?" Mikoto asked._

" _Calm down girls, calm down. Now, I noticed that both of you teams are on each others' necks for the past few weeks which is why I would like to announce that I'm putting you girls in a 6 Man Tag Team match in the near future. But, to spice things up, I'm going to book you girls into a series of singles matches. The first team that wins 2 out of 3 singles matches against each other shall be rewarded with the ability to name the stipulation for the Tag Team Match. How about it?" Nazirul offered._

" _Any stipulation? Well… alright, we'll take it, and once we beat all of those three, we will name a stipulation that we can use to our advantage." Mikoto replied._

" _Keyword: If you guys can beat the three of us. Alright Nazirul, we'll the your offer, and trust me, once we beat these 4 idiots, we'll also name a stipulation that favors us as well." Saya replied._

" _Okay, thank you for your responses. The first singles match will start next week and please, get out of my office before your hatred towards each other causes everything in this place to fall apart. Thank you." Nazirul ordered before the Black Label Org leaves the office first followed by the HOTD._

 _ **Match #3: Shana vs Willow (Inferno Match)**_

 _Shana wins in a match so bad that I couldn't write or imagine about it. (Note to self and everyone: NEVER EVER make an Inferno Match. It will stink, period)_

 _ **Backstage Segment #4: Staring Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi**_

 _The duo were asked regarding their title defense against Haruhi and Asuna tonight._

 _Ryuko noted that she and Mikasa are a bit tired after their weekly title defenses even with the week off they received last week. But despite all that, both of them are ready to defend their titles for the 4_ _th_ _time even with the small fatigue before promising that they are not going to easily give the belts back to Haruhi and Asuna. She then dared their opponents to bring everything that they got because tonight, they are ready for the challenge._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _Commentary announced that Hikari and Revy will appear next week to follow up last week's events._

…

 _ **Match #4: Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi vs Haruhi Suzumiya and Asuna Yuuki (AWF Womens Tag Team Championship)**_

(Bell Rings)

Ryuko and Asuna starts first. The two circled around the ring until Ryuko goes for a Double Leg Takedown only to have Asuna moving out of the way before grabbing her from behind and goes for a Waist Lock. Ryuko however manages to escape and goes to Asuna's back and puts her on a Waist Lock until Asuna stuns Ryuko with several back elbows to the face before putting her on a Side Headlock.

After pushing Asuna away and once she bounced off the ropes, Ryuko lays herself down which forces Asuna to leap through her before Ryuko got herself up and once Asuna bounces off the other ropes, Ryuko plants her down with a Japanese Arm Drag! With Asuna on a seated position, Ryuko kicks her to the back before bouncing off the ropes and goes for a running kick to the face. Asuna however manages to avoid it before going for a Schoolboy pin on Ryuko.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ryuko kicks out.

Once the two got themselves up, Asuna goes for a Lariat only to have Ryuko avoiding it before grabbing her from behind and sets for a quick Scissors Blade (Rainmaker), but Asuna manages to stun Ryuko with several back elbows to the face instead before going to Ryuko's back, grabs her, pushes her onto the ropes and goes for a Roll Up Pin. Ryuko however manages to avoid it by holding on the ropes and after knocking Asuna away from her, Ryuko goes for a Superkick only to have it caught before Ryuko stuns Asuna with an Enzuigiri and goes for the pin with a Northern Lights Suplex.

The referee counts, "1,2,… Asuna kicks out.

Ryuko then tags herself to Mikasa before the two picks Asuna up and slams her onto the corner. After Ryuko drills Asuna with several kicks to the gut, Mikasa follows it up by pounding on Asuna's face with several forearms before tagging herself back to Ryuko. Mikasa then picks Asuna up and Irish Whips her towards Ryuko before Ryuko knocks Asuna down with a Spinning Heel Kick followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Asuna kicks out.

Ryuko then picks Asuna up only to get her eyes raked instead before Asuna tags herself to Haruhi. She then grabs Ryuko from behind and slams her face onto the corner before turning her around and blasts her with several Knife Edge Chops to the chest. She then goes for an Irish Whip onto the corner only to have Ryuko reversing it instead before Ryuko charges towards Asuna only to get kicked away to the face instead. Haruhi then knocks Ryuko out of the ring with a Springboard Forearm Smash before she follows it up with a Suicide Dive!

"Haruhi's taking control for her team! Now it's the tag champs who are in trouble." Klein reacted.

After throwing Ryuko back into the ring, Haruhi went to the ring apron and once Ryuko got herself up, Haruhi goes for another Springboard Forearm Smash only to get caught by Ryuko before Ryuko goes for a Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam. Haruhi however manages to slip away from it and once Ryuko turns herself around, Haruhi goes for a Lariat only to have it avoided instead before Ryuko blasts Haruhi with multiple quick slaps followed by a spinning chop. Haruhi however dodges it before planting her down with a Falling Neckbreaker followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ryuko kicks out.

Haruhi then punches Ryuko's face several times before picking her up and pushes her crashing onto the corner. After tagging herself to Asuna, Haruhi drills Ryuko with several Battering Rams before walking away, allowing Asuna to pound on Ryuko with several forearms to the face. After Haruhi squashes Ryuko with a running splash, she Irish Whips her towards Asuna before Asuna catches Ryuko and plants her with a Spinning Spinebuster followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ryuko kicks out.

After receiving the tag by Asuna, Haruhi climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for the Spiral Tap, but Ryuko rolled herself out of the way, sending Haruhi to crash and burn onto the mat instead! Ryuko then slowly gets herself up on the corner and once Haruhi got herself up, Ryuko goes for a Superkick only to get caught and after avoiding an Enzuigiri, Haruhi lifts her up and sets for the SYS – Save Your Soul (Fireman's Carry Bulldog). Ryuko however manages to slip away and once Haruhi turned around, Ryuko knocks her with a Roundhouse Kick before tagging herself to Mikasa!

"Tag made! Mikasa has been unleashed!" Kenichi reacted.

Once Haruhi turned herself around, Mikasa knocks her down with a running Clothesline followed by another before nailing her with an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a Lariat! She then kicks Haruhi to the gut and lifts her up for a Delayed Vertical Suplex until Asuna enters and attacks Mikasa. She and Haruhi then grabs Mikasa and sets for a Double Suplex, but Mikasa didn't budge before she ended up Double Suplexing them instead!

With both Haruhi and Asuna on the ropes, Mikasa goes for a Double Clothesline only to have both girls avoiding it and once Mikasa turned around, Haruhi stuns her with a Pele Kick before Asuna Clotheslines her out of the ring! Haruhi then bounces off the ropes before Asuna throws her out of the ring and onto Mikasa with a Back Body Drop, but Mikasa ended up catching Haruhi instead before throwing her onto the announce table with a Fallaway Slam instead!

Back in the ring, Asuna goes for a Lariat on Ryuko only to have Ryuko dodging it before she blasts Asuna with multiple quick slaps until she's on the ropes. She then goes for an Irish Whip only to have Asuna reversing it instead and after Ryuko bounces off the ropes, Asuna goes for a Back Body Drop only to get a Single Knee Facebuster instead before Ryuko goes for a Lariat only to have Asuna catching her and drops her head first onto the ropes with a Reverse STO! Asuna then picks Ryuko up from behind and plants her with a Reverse Bloody Sunday!

"Reverse Bloody Sunday! Ryuko's out of the picture!" Klein reacted before Asuna turned herself around and eats a Spear by Mikasa!

"So does Asuna! We are now down to two!" Kenichi reacted

While Ryuko and Asuna rolled themselves out of the ring, Mikasa waits for Haruhi to get herself up and once she does, Mikasa goes for the Spear. Haruhi however manages to move out of the way, sending Mikasa crashing onto the ring post instead! Haruhi then lifts Mikasa up from behind and plants her with a Torture Rack Spinning Slam!

"How on earth did Haruhi pull a move like that on Mikasa of all people?!" Kenichi reacted.

"Forget your questions, because Haruhi may be one step away from victory!" Klein pointed as Haruhi climbs to the top turnbuckle. Once she reaches the top turnbuckle, Haruhi nails Mikasa with the Spiral Tap followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Mikasa kicks out!

"It might take more than a Spiral Tap to finish Mikasa off!" Kenichi reminded.

While Ryuko can be seen pushing Asuna onto the Steel Steps from outside the ring, Haruhi picks Mikasa up and sets for the Styles Clash. Mikasa however manages to lift her up and sets for an Alabama Slam only to have Haruhi slips away and goes for a Sunset Flip pin. Mikasa however didn't budge before grabbing Haruhi's throat, picks herself up and blasts her with several Knife Edge Chops until she's on the ropes. Mikasa then goes for an Irish Whip only to have Haruhi reversing it and after Mikasa bounces off the ropes, Haruhi knocks her away with a Standing Dropkick before turning herself around and eats a Superkick by Ryuko followed by a Spear by Mikasa! The duo then finishes Haruhi off with the Fall Of Man before Mikasa goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners and STILL your AWF Womens Tag Team Champions, Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi!" (Crowd Cheers)

"4 successful title defenses in a row! Mikasa and Ryuko continues to establish their dominance by defeating the team that they won the Tag Team titles from last month!" Kenichi cheered.

 _Rookie Revolution then attacks the tag champs while they are celebrating before standing tall in the ring with the tag team title belts. Mikasa/Ryuko vs RR is set for next week._

…

Match Results:

Ruki Makino and Asuka Langley Soryu def. Chie Satonaka and Hibiki Tachibana

Moka Akashiya and Yuki Cross def. Tohru Honda and Haruhi Fujioka

Shana def. Willow

Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi def. Haruhi Suzumiya and Asuna Yuuki (retains AWF Womens Tag Team titles)

…

A/N: Alrighty ladies and gentlemen! Another recap are off the books!

Looks like the Trios Tournament has gotten more interesting. Junpei subtituting for Takuya, one half of the Shounen Knights advances while the other half are gone, and the Inaba Scoobies are your No 1 Contenders for the Tag Team titles! The question now are this: Can Kanji make it to help his friends in the Trios Tournament? As a matter of fact… what teams tat are also going to advance to the Quarter Finals?

As for the girls, Mikasa and Ryuko has finally gotten rid of Haruhi and Asuna only to end up having to deal with Ruki and Asuka. Also, Moka/Yuki vs Makie/Sora is set, Shana's friendship with Willow burns into ashes and the battle between HOTD and Black Label Organization continues.

Well, I guess that's all from me for this chapter. Until the next one, goodbye and please review!


	20. 18th Episodes

Alright folks, here's another chapter of AWF!

Before I start this chapter, you may realize that I posted chapters on a quick pace right? Well, that's only because I've turned AWF into weekly recap chapters with only two full matches per chapter. Ever since that, I got some people accusing me of being lazy for writing quick recaps while other authors are struggling to update their respective companies.

As a response, I've decided to write 3 full matches per chapter instead of two. And perhaps in the future, I'll raise the number to 4-5 matches. And if that slows down my chapter production, blame those who accused me for being lazy. They are the ones who caused me to do this in the first place. :p

Without further ado, let's start the show!

…

(August, Week 2)

 _ **AWF Battleline Season 4 Episode 18**_

Location: Boise, Idaho

…

 _ **Match #1: Arashi Mikami, Rock and Dutch vs Genesis (Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tatsuya and Kakeru Aizawa)**_

 _Rock scores the win after a Clothesline from Hell on Kakeru, after Kakeru were distracted by Rookie Revolution's Zenjirou Tsurugi._

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring the Rookie Revolution.**_

 _Taiki, Shinji and Shinn can be seen watching what just happened in the ring backstage before an interviewer came in and asked them regarding their match tonight and what they just did._

" _I did say that the Genesis shall pay for trying to defy us right? Well there it is, one way for them to pay or their actions against us. And now with them out of the way, we can now full focus on the Tournament. As for who are we going to face in that Tournament, hopefully we'll end up facing those fools from Inaba now that their 3_ _rd_ _man wrecklessly spend his energy all in order to win a title shot for a pair of titles that they'll never win anyway. Why you ask? Well you look at us and then look at them. What do you notice? That's right! We had a one man advantage, two if you add Zenjirou! If God exists, we'll face those fools instead instead of the jokester trio from Shibuya or the two and half manly men trio. And yes, I labeled Takashi as half manly, because when it comes to handling his relationships with three girls with big boobs, he's a coward in doing so. Now will you excuse us, we're off to other important things." Taiki answered before the RR leaves the ring._

 _ **Match #2: Takato Matsuda and Tomoki Himi vs Renton Thurston and Amata Sora**_

 _Takato wins after countering Renton's Springboard Forearm Smash by catching him and puts him on the Goggle Lock (LeBelle Lock)_

 _Post Match, Takato and Tomoki offered a handshake only to be rejected by Renton and Amata._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _ **In-Ring Promo #1: Staring Ryo Akiyama and Team HeroKazu**_

 _Ryo proclaimed that with the Tamers reunited except for Takato who's not cool enough for them, there will be a new era with them as the leaders of said era. He then stated that the Tamers shall walk out of the Tournament as the first evenr Trios Champion and after that, there will be an all night party all for themselves with no one else invited to it. The trio then can be seen hoping that the Inaba Investigation Team would come out to be their opponents while waiting for their opponents to show up. Unfortunately for them, God has other plans…_

 _ **Match #3: Masaru Daimon, Jotaro Kujo and Takashi Komuro vs Ryo Akiyama, Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa**_

(Bell Rings)

Jotaro starts first for his team while the Tamers are arguing on who should start the match first for their teams. The Tamers then agreed to something before they immidiately gang up on Jotaro until Jotaro pushes all of them away. After Jotaro knocks Ryo down with a Lariat, Kenta and Hirokazu attacks Jotaro from behind on both sides before Irish Whipping him bouncing off the ropes and hits him with a Double Standing Dropkick. Jotaro however no sells it before knocking them down with a Double Clothesline!

"Doing that on Jotaro is like doing that on a brick wall. It ain't working!" Kenichi joked.

After dropping Hirokazu and Kenta onto the ropes with a Double Flapjack, Jotaro Double Clotheslines them out of the ring before Ryo attacks Jotaro from behind. Once Jotaro turned himself around, Ryo cowered in fear before trying to retreat only to get himself grabbed from behind by Jotaro before Jotaro slams him onto the corner and drills him with several punches to the face! After Irish Whipping Ryo onto the other corner, Jotaro drills him with a running forearm to the face before tagging himself to Takashi. Takashi then proceeded to blast Ryo's chest with several Knife Edge Chops to the chest!

"Takashi's having fun right there folks! He's dishing a hell of a beating on Ryo!" Kenichi pointed before Takashi plants Ryo away from the corner with a Suplex and then goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ryo kicks out.

Takashi picks Ryo up only to get his eyes raked instead before Masaru tags himself into the match. After dodging a Clothesline by Ryo, Masaru bounces off the ropes and knocks him down with a Flying Shoulder Tackle before planting him with a Powerslam followed by a stomp to the face! He then lifts Ryo up for the Attitude Adjustment only to have Ryo slipping himself away from it before turning Masaru around blinds him with a Thumb to the Eye before throwing him out of the ring from behind. After receiving the tag by Ryo, Hirokazu climbs to the top turnbuckle and knocks Masaru down with a Diving Moonsault!

"Now it's Masaru's turn to suffer! Can you imagine how embarassing it will be if the Chimeras got eliminated by a trio of kids?" Klein pointed while Hirokazu, after throwing Masaru back into the ring, nails him with a Slingshot Senton before tagging himself to Kenta. Kenta then does the same thing onto Masaru before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Masaru kicks out.

Kenta picks Masaru up and pushes him onto the corner before drilling himself with several Battering Rams to the gut until he's seated on the corner. After receiving the tag from Kenta, Hirokazu stomps on Masaru several times before Foot Choking him and tags himself to Ryo. While Hirokazu walks away, Ryo does the same thing towards Masaru as well and after walking away, Hirokazu drills Masaru with a Baseball Slide before Ryo follows it up with the Broski Boot! After dragging Masaru away from the corner, Ryo goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Masaru kicks out.

After receiving the tag from Ryo, Hirokazu enters the ring and goes for the Best Moonsault Ever only to land on Masaru's knees instead! Masaru then gets himself up on the corner and after kicking Hirokazu away to the face, he knocks Ryo and Kenta with back elbows to the face before knocking Hirokazu down with a Lou Thesz Press and tags himself to Jotaro! Jotaro enters the ring and then turned Hirokazu upside down with a Lariat before waiting for Hirokazu to get himself up. Once Hirokazu does get himself up, Jotaro lifts Hirokazu up and plants him with a Gorilla Press Drop followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,… Kenta stops the count!

Takashi enters the ring and dodges a Clothesline by Kenta before he grabs him from behind and plants him with a Rolling Triple German Suplexes! While Kenta rolled himself out of the ring, Takashi turned himself around and eats a Missile Dropkick by Ryo and while Takashi's out of the ring, Jotaro Clotheslines Ryo out of the ring before Hirokazu pushes Jotaro onto the ropes from behind and puts him for a Roll Up Pin with a handful of tights!

"Roll up from out of nowhere! Hirokazu may pull a huge upset here!" Klein reacted.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Jotaro kicks out!

Once the two got themselves up, Ryo goes for the Ruff Ryder only to get caught before Jotaro drops him down with a Spinebuster! After tagging himself to Masaru, Jotaro grabs Hirokazu's legs and Catapults him bouncing off the ropes before Masaru catches him on the STF! Ryo and Kenta tries to save Hirokazu only to get blocked by Jotaro and Takashi until Hirokazu has no choice but to tap out!

"Here are your winners by Submission, the Chimeras!" (Crowd Cheers)

"First match as a trio and they already picked up their first victory! Not only that, but they'll also advance to the next round of the Trios Tournament!" Kenichi cheered.

"I'm not impressed. As of right now they are facing a trio of jokers who managed to dominate on Masaru of all people. Whoever their opponents on the next round will give all of them a tougher challenge that what the Tamers are giving here." Klein said.

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring Yu Narukami and Yosuke Hanamura**_

 _Yosuke can be seen walking in circles inside a room, completely worried._

" _What are we going to do Yu? Kanji haven't sent a message or called me on whether he's fit for tonight or not. If he's not fit to compete, we'll be in deep trouble tonight!" Yosuke questioned before Narukami confronts him and places his hands on Yosuke's shoulders._

" _We'll be fine Yosuke. Knowing Kanji, he'll be here soon even if he has to cut his leg off. And even if he's not in condition to wrestle, I will fill his spot and fight off every one of our opponents, even if we are handicapped." Narukami assured._

"… _can you let me go Yu? I felt like I'm on an awkward right now with you looking at me like you are about to kiss me." Yosuke asked before Narukami walks away. "And look, even with what you just said, there's no way we'll survive the trickeries inside a Handicap Match. Chances are, one's going after me, one's going after you and another will distract the referee so that the other two can punch our balls and score the win." He stated._

" _Doesn't matter. 2 on 3 or not, we'll try to win anyway. Because after all, if we win the Tournament and of course beating the Online Brigade for the Japanese and Tag Team titles, all three of us will become dual title holders. Do you want to become one Yosuke, because I'm sure what to be one." Narukami asked._

" _Well… if we win the Tournament and those titles… we'll be the greatest Trio in Fiction Wrestling history! Thanks for motivating me for a bit Yu. Because of you, I'm focused on winning golds than worried about whether Kanji would be here or not." Yosuke thanked as Narukami nodded._

" _If he couldn't make it, we'll win this together for him." Narukami said._

" _You're right. For Kanji's sake, let's win our first match in the Tourney shall we?" Yosuke asked before offering a fistbump._

" _Sure thing my friend." Narukami replied before accepting the fistbump._

 _ **Match #4: Chris Thorndyke vs Cinque Izumi**_

 _Chris scores the win by pinning him after moving away from Cinque's Red Arrow. The referee did not see Chris' legs on the ropes._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _ **Backstage Segment #4: Staring GM Nazirul**_

 _Before letting the main event to begin, Nazirul announces the matches for the Tournament's Quarter Finals: Lulim Familia vs Spirit Warriors, Shounen Knights vs Iwatobi Swimming Club, Chimeras vs Arashi Mikami and the Black Lagoon Inc, and of course Online Brigade vs the winners of tonight's main event (Inaba Investigation Team or the Rookie Revolution). The Quarter Finals shall begin next week._

 _ **Match #5: Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi(?) vs Taiki Kudo, Shinji Ikari and Shinn Asuka**_

 _Kanji did not appear at all._

(Bell Rings)

Narukami and Taiki starts first. The two circles around the ring and as Narukami goes to attack Taiki, Taiki shouted at him to stop before offering a handshake. Narukami however kicks Taiki's hand in response before stunning him with an Enzuigiri and pushes him crashing onto the corner. After drilling Taiki with several Battering Rams to the gut until he's sitting on the corner, Narukami stomps on his several times befoe hitting him with the Vibration Boot!

Narukami picks Taiki up and slams his face onto the other corner before tagging himself to Yosuke. After turning Taiki around and blasts him with several Knife Edge Chops to the chest, Narukami lays himself on a crawling position which allows Yosuke to hit Taiki with a Poetry in Motion! He then Irish Whips Taiki towards Narukami which leads to Narukami planting Taiki down with a Japanese Arm Drag before climbing to the top turnbuckle and once Taiki got himself up, Yosuke knocks Taiki down with a Diving Crossbody before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Taiki kicks out.

"Yu and Yosuke are doing a good job so far, even with Kanji still on the hospital bed." Kenichi observed.

Yosuke picks Taiki up only to get punched to the gut several times before he throws Yosuke away with a Back Body Drop! Once Yosuke got himself up on the corner, Taiki drills him with a running Battering Ram to the gut before tagging himself to Shinn and pounds on Yosuke with multiple punches until he's sitting on the corner. Shinn then stomps Yosuke several times before Foot Choking him and tags himself to Shinji. After planting Yosuke away from the corner with a Double Suplex together with Shinn, Shinji goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Yosuke kicks out.

"So much for the Scoobies doing a good job even without Kanji. Now Yosuke's in deep trouble." Klein observed.

After drilling Yosuke with a Garvin Stomp, Shinji goes for another pin. (1,2,… Yosuke kicks out) He then places Yosuke on a seated position before putting him on a Rear Chinlock in order to wore him out. After at least for a minute, Yosuke manages to get himself up before breaking himself free from the hold with a Stunner, knocking Shinji away in the process! After recovering himself on the corner, Yosuke knocks Taiki and Shinn with back elbows before going after Shinji only to eat a Scoop Slam instead before Shinji goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Yosuke kick out.

"And now Shinji's going to give the Inaba Scoobies a quick death!" Klein pointed as Shinji sets up for the Third Impact (RKO)

Once Yosuke got himself up, Shinji goes for the Third Impact only to get pushed away instead and once Shinji turned himself around, Yosuke stuns him with an Enzuigiri before knocking him away with a Hurricanrana! With Shinji rolling out of the ring, Yosuke quickly tags himself to Narukami before Narukami from the ring apron knocks Shinji down with a flying knee to the face! After throwing Shinji back into the ring, Narukami went to the top turnbuckle and knocks him with another flying knee to the face!

"Narukami's rocking the hell out of Shinji's head with his knee! Will that be enough?" Kenichi reacted while Narukami pins Shinji.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Shinji kicks out.

Narukami picks Shinji up only to get his eyes raked instead before Shinji plants Narukami with an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker! With Narukami's head on the ropes, Shinji proceeded to Foot Choke him until the referee pulls him away. While the referee were distracted by Shinji, Taiki from outside the ring whacks Narukami's face with his Goggles before Shinji picks Narukami up from behind and drops him with a Belly-to-Back Suplex followed by a pin.

The referee counts, '1,2,…" Narukami kicks out!

"Forget the Third Impact! Shinji's going straight for the Fourth!" Klein pointed as Shinji went to the corner and sets for the Punt until…

"Hey Kudo? Kudo!?"

Genesis appeared on the stage with Zenjirou on Kagami's shoulder.

"Guess what we found? Oh right! Your buddy! We found him on the bathroom while he's taking a leak!" Dandy explained. "For what he did to us earlier, allow us to punish him right in front of your eyes baby!" he stated before Kagami plants Zenjirou with a Powerslam onto the stage. Genesis then beats Zenjirou down until Taiki and Shinn runs to save him.

Back in the ring, Shinji goes for the punt only to have Narukami avoiding it and once Shinji turns around, Narukami catches him on a Small Package pin!

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Karma has bitten the RR back into their asses! They screwed Genesis earlier and now it's their turn to screw the RR!" Kenichi cheered while Narukami and Yosuke leaves the ring while being chased by Shinji.

"While the Inaba Scoobies fade into the background, the Genesis are unloading on the RR!" Klein pointed until Taiki and Zenjirou escaped by jumping into the crowd. The Genesis then looked at Shinji before he leaves the ring and retreated into the crowd as well.

"They may be gone from the Tournament, but neither of these teams are finished yet. Their war are still ongoing and it might end sooner or later." Kenichi reminded.

…

Match Results:

Arashi Mikami, Rock and Dutch def. Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tatsuya and Kakeru Aizawa

Takato Matsuda and Tomoki Himi def. Renton Thurston and Amata Sora

Masaru Daimon, Jotaro Kujo and Takashi Komuro def. Ryo Akiyama, Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa

Chris Thorndyke def. Cinque Izumi

Yu Narukami and Yosuke Hanamura def. Taiki Kudo, Shinji Ikari and Shinn Asuka

…

Matches for the Trios Tournament Quarter Finals:

Lulim Familia (Daisuke Motomiya, Takato Matsuda and Tomoki Himi) vs Iwatobi Swimming Club (Haruka Nanase, Makoto Tachibana and Nagisa Hozaki)

Shounen Knights (Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gon Frecess and Recca Hanabishi) vs Spirit Warriors (Junpei Shibayama, Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura)

The Chimeras (Masaru Daimon, Jotaro Kujo and Takashi Komuro) vs Arashi Mikami, Rock and Dutch

Kirigaya Kazuto, Kyon and Itsuki Koizumi vs Inaba Investigation Team (Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi)

…

(August, Week 2)

 _ **AWF Freedom Season 1 Episode 18**_

Location: Boise, Idaho

…

 _ **In-Ring Promo #1: Staring Hikari Yagami**_

" _Well guys, here I am, still alive despite what Revy did to me 2 weeks ago. To be honest, I was planning to appear at the end of this show to talk about this, but I don't want to steal Mikasa and Ryuko's spotlight, hence that's why I'm opening this show right now. And now without further ado, Revy, come on out. You got some explaining to do." Hikari called._

 _(one entrance by Revy later)_

" _You sure had the guts to call me out Hikari. Either that or you're too dumb to live in this world." Revy said._

" _You can go ahead and call me either of those Revy, but please, don't act dumb. I'm pretty sure you know the reason why I called you out despite knowing how dangerous you are." Hikari replied._

" _I know why you called me Hikari, and in response, allow me to explain why I did that. I've defended my title against all challengers who are dumb enough to try and dethrone me from my title. And now here I am, confronting you for one reason that only idiots can figure it out. I need a bigger challenge and I found one, and that is to make history as the first ever AWF Dual Womens Champion." Revy explained._

" _So in other words, you want my title?" Hikari asked as Revy nodded before the crowd chanted 'Yes!' at a possible Title vs Title Match. "Well, looks like all of you are interested at seeing us going one on one with both of our titles on the line." She responded before turning back to Revy. "Very well… since you want my title and they want to see me defending my title against you… your own Revy." She stated as the crowd cheers. "But let me remind you this Revy. You may be powerful, but I have overcame all challenges in my entire career. If you're expecting me to drop my belt to you in one fell swoop, think again because once we are in the ring with both titles on the line, I will give you a hell of a challenge, wore you out until your very last sweat and then finish you off to become the first ever AWF Dual Womens Champion." She reminded before dropping the mic and confronted Revy until she leaves the ring._

" _Hey Hikari!" Revy called before Hikari turned herself around. "Thank you for the reminder, but unfortunately, I don't f—king care about it, because the only thing I care about is to destroy you until you're dead." She stated before dropping the mic and raises her title to the air. Hikari then responded by doing the same thing._

" _Now this is a huge match in the making! The Womens Champ and the Divas Champ, colliding in a Title vs Title Match where the winner makes history as the first ever Dual Champion!" Kenichi cheered._

" _I have a bad feeling about this, because the last time a champion accepted a monster's challenge, said champion ended up getting destroyed after being thrown around over and over again. Hikari may suffer the same fate once the bell rings in their match." Klein reminded._

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring Selena Richardson, Paulina and Star**_

 _The trio were asked regarding their direction after dissapearing for weeks._

" _Well random interviewer, if you want our answer to your question, here's our answer: We ain't going anywhere else. Sure, we lost to those Golden Dragons at the last PPV, but we ain't going to dissapear in a longshot! Tonight, the Statues of Liberty shall make their in-ring return and start their reclimb to the top of the world! And to our opponents tonight, if you are looking for a victory to your records, tough luck, because that victory will be ours in order to kick start our return as a force to be messed with." Selena answered before she and Star-Lina leaves the scene._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _ **Match #1: Saya Takagi vs Mikoto Kiba**_

 _After escaping from Saya's Full Nelson Facebuster, Mikoto goes to Saya's back, pushes Saya onto the ropes and scores the win with a Roll-Up pin complete with a handful of tights. Black Label Organization are currently 1-0 against the HOTD_

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring Asuna Yuuki**_

 _Asuna were asked regarding her and Haruhi's defeat last week. And also her defeat against Hikari two weeks ago._

" _Well, I guess luck isn't on our side. First losing to Hikari and then losing to Mikasa and Ryuko… good thing we managed to get along for months because has we didn't get along, both of us would've been on each other's necks, blaming each other on our defeats… (sigh) Looks like we are on the bottom of the ladder now in this Division…" Asuna replied._

" _Excuse me, Haruhi's partner?"_

 _Asuna turned around and encountered… Sakura Kinomoto._

" _What do you want?" Asuna questioned_

" _Oh nothing. Just asking where's Haruhi tonight." Sakura replied._

" _Haruhi's not here tonight since she's still not in a good mood after not winning the , and you have no idea how hard it is for me to handle her when she's not in a good mood." Asuna explained. "What do you want with her?"_

" _Tell her that I'm challenging her to a match next week after she nearly broke my neck months ago. And if you didn't remember that Asuna, it's alright, because my business is with Haruhi, and I'm pretty sure she still remembers that. That's all." Sakura asked before leaving Asuna._

 _ **In-Ring Promo #2: Staring Makie Sasaki and Sora Nagino**_

 _Before their match begins, both girls accepted Moka and Yuki's challenge, showing no fear even if both of them are vampires or they are inside the Steel Cage_

 _ **Match #2: Makie Sasaki and Sora Nagino vs Paulina and Star**_

 _Before Sora could go for the High Fly Flow, she looked up and saw the Steel Cage slowly decending towards the ring. As the Steel Cage stopped lowering, Sora goes for the High Fly Flow only to land on Paulina's knees instead. Star-Lina then finishes Sora off with the Double Loser (Double Superkick on both sides of opponent's head) before scoring the pin._

 _Post Match, Star-Lina and Selena sent a message by destroying Makie outside the ring and once the trio headed backstage, the lights went off. Once it went back on, the Steel Cage are already lowered and inside the cage as Sora, Moka and Yuki. The heels then destroyed Sora while Makie tried desperately to enter the cage and save Sora to no avail._

" _What's the matter Makie? Scared of us? Well you should be because what happened to your friend will happen again in our upcoming match!" Yuki reminded before leaving the Steel Cage. Makie then enters the ring and checks on the fallen Sora._

 _ **Backstage Segment #3: Staring the Rookie Revolution**_

 _The RR can be seen preparing themselves for their match against Mikasa and Ryuko tonight._

" _You guys ready for tonight?" Ruki asked._

" _Of course I am Ruki. I'm more than ready to win my first title tonight!" Asuka responded while Fate nodded._

"… _anything wrong my little disciple?" Ruki asked._

" _I… I would like to help you two, but I don't feel powerful enough to do so." Fate replied._

" _No need to be powerful to help us on this one Fate. Just do what we always do in order to beat them tonight." Asuka said._

" _Asuka's right Fate. Let us destroy them while all you can do is to cut their offense off at every oppoturnity. Got it?" Ruki advised as Fate nodded. "Good girl." She said before patting her head._

" _And by the way Ruki, once we get the Tag Team titles, can be try to win the Divas and the Womens title? I felt like we should be holding all the golds right now." Asuka asked._

" _Of course we can Asuka. Of course we can…" Ruki answered. "Now let's go. Let's make the RR proud and win a pair of titles while our male counterparts are too busy goofing around fighting with a bunch of goofs." She called before the RR leaves their room._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _ **Backstage Segment #4: Staring GM Nazirul**_

 _Nazirul can be seen doing his usual work until someone knocks on the door. "Come in!" he responded before the Golden Dragons (Chie, Hibiki and Labrys) opened the door and enters the office. "Ah yes, I've been waiting for you girls to show up." He said._

" _Is there anything you want from us Nazirul? You must have a reason to call us into your office." Labrys questioned._

" _I do have something to say Labrys, although it's about your friends." Nazirul replied before turning to Chie and Hibiki. "Now, I realized that you failed to win any matches on your series against HOTD, RR and the Black Label Organization, thus not earning you a shot at the Tag Team titles." He stated._

" _We know that Nazirul, and we're dissapointed about it. We tried our best only to end up failing to score even a win in there." Hibiki replied._

" _I can hear the dissapointment in you Hibiki, which is why I would like to offer you and Chie something." Nazirul said._

" _What would that be?" Chie questioned._

" _Well, I'm going to throw a bone to you girls by giving you a non-title match against Mikasa and Ryuko next week, and if you two can beat them, you will be facing either them again or the Rookie Revolution for the Tag Team titles in 2 weeks. How about it?" Nazirul offered._

" _A chance to win a title shot by beating the champions... sounds tough, but better than nothing. We'll take it!" Hibiki answered._

" _Same with me." Chie added. "Thanks for giving us this chance Nazirul." She thanked._

" _Same." Labrys added._

" _You're welcome, and that's all from me. You girls can leave now." Nazirul replied before the trio leaves the office._

 _ **Match #3: Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi vs Ruki Makino and Asuka Langley Soryu (AWF Womens Tag Team Championship)**_

(Bell Rings)

Ryuko and Asuka starts first. The two circled around the ring before locking each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Asuka manages to push Ryuko away. The two then circled around the ring before Ryuko tags herself to Mikasa.

"Here we go ladies and gentlemen! The Titan Slayer against the Red Haired German Titan! This is gonna be good!" Klein cheered while Mikasa and Asuka confronted each other in the middle of the ring.

The two then exchanged forearm shots to the face until Asuka drills Mikasa with a knee to the gut before Irish Whipping her onto the ropes and goes for a Big Boot. Mikasa however avoids it by using the ropes to stop her movement and after avoiding a Clothesline by Asuka, Mikasa bounces off the ropes and knocks her with a Lariat! Mikasa then bounces off the ropes and goes for another only to get her throat grabbed by Asuka instead!

Asuka then sets for a Chokeslam, but Mikasa manages to stun her with several kicks to the gut instead before knocking her away with an European Uppercut! She then pushes Asuka onto the corner and drills her with several Battering Rams to the gut until Ruki tags herself into the ring. Mikasa then walks away before tagging herself to Ryuko.

"We are back to square one folks Now it's Ruki and Ryuko's turn to shine." Klein pointed.

The two girls circled around the ring until Ryuko goes for a Double Leg Takedown. Ruki however manages to move herself away before grabbing Ryuko from behind and puts her on a Waist Lock. Ryuko then stuns Ruki with a back elbow to the face before going to Ruki's back and puts her on a Waist Lock of her own until Ruki stuns Ryuko with several back elbows to the face, goes to her back and sets for the Widow's Peak.

Ryuko manages to escape it by stunning Ruki with several back elbows to the face before putting her on a Side Headlock until Ruki pushes her away. After bouncing off the ropes, Ryuko avoids a running Clothesline by Ruki and after bouncing off the other ropes, Ryuko knocks her down with a Flying Clothesline before planting her with a Flapjack onto the top rope!

Ryuko then lifts Ruki on a Fireman's Carry until Ruki manages to slip away before turning Ryuko around and knocks her away with an European Uppercut! With Ryuko on the ropes, Ruki goes to Clothesline her out of the ring only to get elbow tackled away to the face instead before Ryuko sets to do something only to have Fate grabbing her leg instead! After kicking Fate away to the face, Ryuko goes after Ruki only to get a Spinning Spinebuster instead before Ruki goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ryuko kicks out.

After punching Ryuko's face several times, Ruki picks her up and pushes her onto the corner before tagging herself to Asuka. After Ruki drills Ryuko with several Battering Rams to the gut followed by an European Uppercut, Asuka squashes her with a running Splash and once Ryuko's on a seated position, Asuka stomps on her several times before Foot Choking her until the referee pulls her away. Asuka then picks Ryuko up and plants her with a Snap Suplex followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ryuko kicks out.

After tagging herself to Ruki, Asuka picks Ryuko up and slams her face onto the corner before Ruki turns Ryuko around and blasts her with several Knife Edge Chops. Ruki then goes for an Irish Whip towards Asuka, but Ryuko manages to reverse it, sending Ruki to crash onto Asuka instead before Ryuko from behind drops Ruki with a Backdrop Suplex onto the corner! Once Ryuko got herself up, Asuka grabs her throat until Ryuko kicks her to the gut several times and throws her away with a Hip Toss and with Asuka on a seated position, Ryuko kicks her to the back before tagging herself to Mikasa!

"Tag made! Mikasa's unleashed and ready to destroy all revolutionary Titans in the ring!" Kenichi cheered.

Mikasa enters the ring and once Asuka got herself up, Mikasa drills her with a Running Forearm Smash to the face before bouncing off the ropes and knocks her away with another! With Asuka on the ropes, Mikasa Clotheslines her out of the ring before turning around and goes to Clothesline Ruki out of the ring only to get Back Body Dropped over the top rope instead. After landing her legs on the ring apron, Mikasa catches Ruki's punch and Headbutts her away to the face and while Ruki distracts the referee by faking an injury, Fate grabs Mikasa's legs and pulls her down and face first onto the ring apron before she whacks Mikasa from behind with her signature weapon, the Bardiche!

"Fate's doing what a great disciple would do: Take advantage on a chaotic situation!" Klein reacted.

After receiving the tag from Ruki, Asuka leaves the ring, picks Mikasa up and throws her onto the guardrail! After throwing Mikasa into the ring, Asuka enters the ring and waits for Mikasa to get herself up and once she does, Asuka kicks her to the gut and sets for the Jacknife Powerbomb only to get Back Body Dropped instead! After recovering herself on the ropes and once Asuka got herself up, Mikasa goes for the Spear only to get a Big Boot to the face instead before Asuka from behind goes for a Belly-to-Back Suplex! Mikasa however lands her feet on the mat instead before bouncing off the ropes and knocks Asuka down with a Spear!

"Spear! Mikasa has collpased Asuka harder than the Berlin Wall! Can she make the tag before the RR does!?" Kenichi reacted while the two slowly crawled towards the corner and after at least for a minute, the two manages to tag themselves to their partners!

Ryuko enters the ring and knocks Ruki down with a Clothesline followed by another before catching Ruki, drills her with several Trapping Headbutts and throws her away with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! She then waits for Ruki to get herself up and once she does, Ryuko blasts her with several quick slams to the face before going for a Roundhouse Kick only to have Ruki avoiding it before putting her on a Sleeper Hold!

As Ryuko goes for a Snapmare, Ruki pushes her away and once Ryuko turned herself around, Ruki goes for a Lariat only to have Ryuko avoiding it and plants her with a Swinging Neckbreaker! Ryuko then goes to the corner and once Ruki got herself up, she stuns her with a Superkick before knocking her down with a Spinning Heel Kick followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Asuka stops the count!

Asuka then drills Ryuko with several punches to the face before getting herself up and eats a Running Forearm Smash by Mikasa! Mikasa then bounces off the ropes and goes for a Lariat only to get caught before Asuka throws her away with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! After Asuka kicks Mikasa out of the ring, Ryuko from behind throws her out of the ring before Ruki from behind rolled her up before lifting her up and plants her with an One Armed Powerbomb followed by a pin!

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ryuko kicks out!

While Mikasa can be seen pushing Asuka onto the ring post outside the ring, Ruki picks Ryuko up from behind and sets for a Deadlift German Suplex before Ryuko ended up putting her on a Wheelbarrow pin! (1,2,… Ruki kicks out!) Once the two got themselves up, Ryuko catches Ruki's punch, kicks her to the gut and kicks her to the face before finishing her with the Senketsu Rush (multiple quick slaps to the face followed by a Roundhouse Kick) followed by the Scissors Blade (Rainmaker)!

"Scissors Blade! One – Two combo by Ryuko! Will that score the victory?!" Kenichi reacted while Ryuko goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Fate pulls the referee out of the ring and onto the floor!

"Fate's doing another good job for her team folks! She saved them from total defeat!" Klein cheered.

"And now with the referee's down, Fate's destroying the Tag Champs!" Kenichi pointed as Fate enters the ring and whacks Ryuko with Bardiche before whacking Mikasa who's on the ring apron as well!

"Wait a minute!? She's back!" Kenichi reacted as…

… _Nanoha Takamachi_ rushes into the ring and shoves Fate away from Ryuko's lying body! Nanoha then tries to remind Fate who she is and who she's actually was before Fate responded with a slap to the face!

"Fate doesn't even recognized Nanoha! What on earth happened to Fate?!" Kenichi pointed before Nanoha knocks Fate down and punches her face multiple times until Fate manages to roll out of the ring!

"I don't know how that happened, but what I know so far is this: Nanoha better not turn herself around!" Klein replied before Nanoha turned herself around and gets Clotheslined out of the ring by Ruki!

"Correction: Ruki better not turn herself around!" Kenichi said as after Ruki tells Fate to run away from Nanoha, Ryuko from behind pushes her onto the ropes and throws her away with a released German Suplex! Once Ruki got herself up, Ryuko knocks her with a Superkick before grabbing her from behind and finishes her with another Scissors Blade! "Scissors Blade! Will the second time be the charm?!" he reacted while Ryuko goes for the pin. Asuka tries to stop the pin only to have her leg grabbed by Mikasa!

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners and STILL your AWF Womens Tag Team Champions, Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi!" (Crowd Cheers)

"The Tag Team Champions retained their gold for the 5th straight time in 6 weeks! And Nanoha has costed the RR the Tag Team titles!" Klein reacted.

"With what happened with Fate, I won't blame Nanoha for screwing the RR in revenge! But the question is, why didn't Fate recognize Nanoha? How on earth did that happen?" Kenichi questioned.

…

Match Results:

Mikoto Kiba def. Saya Takagi

Paulina and Star def. Makie Sasaki and Sora Nagino

Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi def. Ruki Makino and Asuka Langley Soryu (retained AWF Womens Tag Team Titles)

…

A/N: There you go everyone, Episode 18 of both AWF shows!

The Trios Tournament has entered the Quarter Finals stages! And on the female side, Nanoha returns! But how on earth didn't Fate recognize her? (Rookie Revolution brainwashed Fate and turned her into a straight girl! Fuck AWF for writing this disrespectful storyline! – SJWs on Tumblr) Also, HIKARI VS REVY, CHAMPION VS CHAMPION, IS COMING SOON!

That's all I got to say for this chapter. And sorry for not getting it on sooner. Lots of things happening that stopped my progress, including the death of a beloved J-Pop Singer that every Digimon fans can recognize. (Rest in Peace Wada Kouji. Hopefully the Lulim Familia wins the Trios Tournament and dedicate their victory to you..)

Until the next chapter, please review!


	21. 19th Episode

….

I don't really know what to say at the start of this chapter. :p

Anyways, I found this cool thing called the Mega Anime Avatar Creator (thanks to fellow author David the Super Shining Ice from the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse forums for introducing me to that thing) and I managed to create the AWF GM using it. So yeah, no need to picture the GM as a stick figure or an Anti-Spiral anymore. :p The picture of the GM is available on my deviantArt page. (named NazirulArtOffline)

Now, on to the show shall we?

…

(August, Week 3)

 _ **AWF Battleline Season 4 Episode 19**_

 _Location: Portland, Oregon_

…

 _ **In-Ring Segment #1: Staring the Iwaobi Swimming Club**_

 _The group cuts a promo before their match with the Shounen Knights_

" _Here we are ladies and gentlemen! Us, the Iwatobi Swimming Club, home of the prettiest swimming on God's Green Earth, are still alive and splashing freely in this Tournament after defeating a trio of heroes who are broke to the point that they have to work on stand up comedy shows to keep themselves alive and well fed!" Rei bragged._

" _Now that we have finished dealing with those three, time for us to move on against a much better group of opponents that we could embarrass, the Shounen Knights!" Nagisa stated. "Now, we admit, we lost to the Knights, but at the same time, we also defeated the Knights in our DEBUT, and as of today, none of us are pinned or submitted by them and the only reason we lost to them was after our friend Rei sacrificed himself to save me from total defeat! So tonight, since we are currently 1-1, we are going to change that record and turn it 2-1 in our favor!" Nagisa stated._

" _So Tsuna, come on out, because we, the Iwatobi Swimming Club, are ready to make history and embarrass you by beating you to advance to the Semi-Finals! And after that, we'll win the hold damn Tournament!" Rei called before dropping the mic._

 _ **Match #1: Shounen Knights (Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gon Frecess and Recca Hanabishi) vs Iwatobi Swimming Club (Haruka Nanase, Makoto Tachibana and Nagisa Hozaki)**_

(Bell Rings)

Recca and Makoto starts first. The two circled around the ring before Recca goes for a Double Leg Takedown, but Makoto didn't budge before pushing Recca away instead. Recca then goes for a running forearm only to get his throat grabbed instead and after pushing Recca bouncing off the ropes, Makoto goes for a Back Body Drop, but Recca manages to land his feet on the mat instead. Recca then bounces off the ropes and goes after Makoto only to get a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker instead before Makoto goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Recca kicks out.

Makoto then picks Recca up and pushes him onto the corner before tagging himself to Haruka. After drilling Recca with several Battering Rams, Haruka tags himself to Makoto before Makoto pounds on Recca until he's sitting on the corner. "We call this the Future Fish Stampede!" Nagisa shouted before Haruka, Nagisa and Makoto took turns on stomping on the seated Recca. After tagging himself to Nagisa, Makoto pounds on Recca with several forearms to the face and after Nagisa nails Recca with a Cannonball, he drags Recca away from the corner before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Recca kicks out.

After tagging themselves to each other, Makoto lifts Recca up on his shoulder and after Nagisa climbed to the top turnbuckle, the duo sets for The New Day's Midnight Hour finisher before Recca manages to slip away and pushes Makoto onto the corner and Nagisa as well! While Haruka tagged himself into the match, Recca tags himself to Gon!

"Tag made! Gon gained the chance to shine instead of Tsuna!" Klein reacted.

Gon enters the ring and avoids a Clothesline by Haruka before bouncing off the ropes and knocks him away with a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors Takedown! He then dodges Haruka's Clothesline and goes for a Handspring Back Elbow Smash and after Haruka catches him, Gon puts him on a Wheelbarrow Pin! (1,2,… Haruka kicks out) Once the two got themselves up, Gon stuns Haruka with several kicks onto his lower body and knocks him away with a Hurricanrana and once Haruka rolled himself out of the ring, Gon bounces off the ropes and with Nagisa blocking the way on the ring apron, Gon knocks him off the ring apron and crashing onto Haruka instead with a Running Dropkick! He then bounces off the ropes and knocks both Haruka and Nagisa down with a Suicide Dive!

"Gon's on fire here folks! He's hunting those pretty fishes like how a pro hunter would do!" Kenichi pointed.

After throwing Haruka back into the ring, Gon goes to the ring apron and sets for a Slingshot Senton, but Nagisa grabs his leg instead. After kicking Nagisa away to the face, Gon goes for the Slingshot Senton only to land on Haruka's knees instead and after receiving the tag from Haruka, Makoto enters the ring and turned Gon upside down with a Lariat before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Gon kicks out.

"Go back to Hiatusland!" Makoto shouted after drilling Gon's face with several forearms.

After dragging Gon to the middle of the ring, Makoto nails him with an elbow drop before tagging himself to Haruka. Haruka then goes for a Lionsault only to land on Gon's knees instead before Nagisa tags himself in and climbs to the top turnbuckle. Once Gon got himself up, Nagisa goes for a Diving Crossbody only to have Gon catching him and after rolling himself through, Gon lifts Nagisa and plants him with a Rolling Fireman's Carry Drop followed by a Standing Moonsault and a pin!

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Makoto stops the count!

Makoto then pounds on Gon until Recca enters the ring and knocks him with a forearm smash to the face! After blasting Makoto with several Knife Edge Chops until he's on the ropes, Recca Clotheslines Makoto and throws himself out of the ring while Gon and Nagisa tagged themselves to Tsuna and Haruka!

"Tag made! Now it's Tsuna's turn to shine!" Kenichi reacted.

Tsuna enters the ring and knocks Haruka down with a Clothesline followed by another before kicking him to the gut and kicks him to the face! After Irish Whipping Haruka onto the corner, Tsuna drills him with a running high knee strike to the face before planting him away from the corner with a Bulldog! He then climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits him with a Diving Elbow Drop followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Haruka kicks out.

Tsuna then lifts Haruka up for the Dying Will Zero (GTS) only to have Haruka slipping away instead before Haruka turned Tsuna around and kicks him to the gut before planting him with a DDT! Haruka then goes for a Lionsault only to land on Tsuna's knees instead and once the two got themselves up, Tsuna stuns him with a Roundhouse Kick before finishing him off with the Dying Will Zero!

"Dying Will connected! The Iwatobi's streak shall end here!" Kenichi reacted while Tsuna goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Rei enters the ring and attacks the referee!

"Thank God! Rei's doing God's work by saving his partners from total defeat!" Klein reacted.

After shouting at the referee to DQ them, Rei immidiately runs away from Tsuna before Haruka from behind Low Blowed him! After planting Tsuna with a Backdrop Suplex, Haruka tags himself to Nagisa and after climbing to the top turnbuckle, Nagisa goes for a Frog Splash only to have Tsuna moving out of the way, sending him crash and burn onto the mat instead! After receiving the tag from Tsuna, Gon climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits Nagisa with a Diving Crossbody before climbing to the other turnbuckle and hits him with the 450 Splash! Gon then goes for the pin while Tsuna and Recca goes to stop Haruka, Makoto and Rei from stopping the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the Shounen Knights!" (Crowd Cheers)

"The Knights has advanced to the Semi-Finals, while the Iwatobi's streak of not getting pinned are over at the same time! What a way to kick off AWF!" Kenichi cheered.

"We have no idea who shall the Knights be facing in the semi-finals, but as for Iwatobi, I don't think this will be the last time we'll see them again." Klein reminded.

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring the Spirit Warriors**_

 _Takuya, Junpei, Kouji and Kouichi can be seen watching the match until the Interviewer came in to ask them about the Tournament._

" _What we just saw was one meal devouring another to become a much tastier meal, and that tasty meal known as the Shounen Knights? My friends right here will eat them alive and then advancing to the finals to eat whoever's stupid enough to stand in our way to winning the Trios Titles. But before that… we are coming after the appetizers tonight, and that appetizers are known as the Lulim Familia." Takuya said._

" _Lulim Familia… I'm not going to talk about Daisuke who I had already beaten before and I'm not going to talk about Takato either. Instead, I'm going to talk about the missing member of our group, and that is none other than Tomoki Himi." Junpei continued._

" _Junpei, please, let me talk for all of you." Takuya interupted. "Tomoki, from Day 1 you have been the weakest of the Spirit Warriors, and when we ditched you to the point that you have to seek shelter from Daisuke and his bitch, we didn't regret it one bit because without you, we are more powerful than ever before. Want some prove? How about we replay our distruction towards Negi and The Elrics two weeks ago? If that wasn't enough, we'll give you another by destroying him and his so-called family tonight. That's all." He finished before the group leaves the scene._

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring GM Nazirul**_

 _Nazirul can be seen doing his usual work until the Rookie Revolution busts into the office._

" _Woah! What do you think you're doing busting into others' private places?!" Nazirul reacted._

" _I'm not going to care about any mannerisms until we got what we want, so shut up and listen to what we want!" Taiki ordered._

" _Alright Alright! Jeez…" Nazirul responded. "What do you want to the point that you're acting like this towards your boss?" he questioned._

" _We want to eliminate Genesis, and the sooner we'll get to do that, the better it is for our well being! So give us a match against them!" Taiki demanded while slamming his fists onto the table before Nazirul got himself up and slams his hands onto the table._

" _You want them, you got them! In 2 weeks, you and your friends will face them in a 8 Man Tag Team Match! Happy?!" Nazirul answered._

" _(sigh) Damn right we are. Thank you for fullfilling our demands." Taiki replied before the group leaves the office._

" _Jeez… do they even realize that I could fire them? (sigh) Whatever…" Nazirul said to himself before resuming his work._

 _ **Backstage Segment #3: Staring the Inaba Investigation Team**_

 _Narukami and Yosuke can be seen warming up for their match with Kanji nowhere in sight._

" _Looks like we are on our own again, am I right Yu?" Yosuke asked as Narukami nodded. "Well, since our opponents are Kirito and the SOS Brigade… now I'm worried. The only reason why we defeated the RR last week was because of Genesis. If it wasn't for them having a score to settle with the RR, we won't be here tonight…" he said._

" _No need to be worried Yosuke, because the third man is here!"_

 _Kanji Tatsumi appeared behind the duo!_

" _Kanji my man! You're back!" Yosuke cheered._

" _Damn right I am! Even though I'm not 100 percent, I'm still ready to fight in this tournament alongside you guys!" Kanji replied._

" _Welcome back Kanji. We do need you for this battle." Narukami said._

" _Thanks Yu. And let me guess? Our opponents are our future opponents for the Japanese and the Tag Team titles?" Kanji asked as the duo nodded. "I see… well, there's only one thing to do when it comes to this: Kick their asses and advance to the semi-finals! We'll deal with their belts once the Tournament's over!" he stated._

" _Damn right Kanji! And who knows? After we kick their asses tonight, maybe we can win the Tournament before dethroning them from their titles, thus turning us into dual champions?" Yosuke asked._

" _I can taste the victory already…" Narukami muttered._

" _Was what that Yu?" Yosuke asked._

" _Nothing." Narukami answered._

" _Alright, so what are we ready for my friends? Time to beat some ass in order to claim golds! Let's go!" Kanji called before leaving the scene._

" _Even when he's not 100 percent, he's still fired up… hold up Kanji!" Yosuke shouted before he and Narukami followed Kanji._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _ **Match #2: Kirigaya Kazuto, Kyon and Itsuki Koizumi vs Inaba Investigation Team (Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi)**_

" _You have nothing to do and we have nothing to do. So how about we do something for once? How about… we go after your belt while you're going to defend it against us?!" Takeru suggested as the crowd cheers._

 _SOS Brigade scores the win with a stereo 450 Splashes._

 _ **Backstage Segment #4: Staring Black Lagoon Inc.**_

 _The duo were asked about teamming up with Arashi for the Tournament tonight._

" _Well, we hated the idea of teamming up with a guy like Arashi for the tournament. But since we need a third member and he's the only person wanting to team with us, we're fine with that. And I hate to admit it, but that kid has a lot of potential to be just like us. No matter what the results would be tonight, we might consider taking him under our wing and train him to become a mercenary not to be messed with. Now on to our opponents… it seems like we are going to have a lot of fun beating each other up tonight. Masaru, Jotaro and Takashi, if you think that we are intiminated by you guys, think again. Tonight, the Chimeras shall be forgotten while we shall end up heading to the semi-finals next week. That's all from our mouths, more to come inside the ring." Dutch answered before he and Rock leaves the ring._

 _ **In-Ring Segment #2: Staring Arita Haruyuki**_

 _Haruyuki praised his partners for their victory over the Inaba Scoobies a few minutes ago before getting down to business. He claimed that ever since he won the Extreme title from Jotaro, no one has showed up to challenge him for the belt since everyone backstage are more focused on the Trios Tournament instead. As a result, he labeled everyone 'cowards' for not trying to dethrone him from the Extreme Title._

 _Iori Hida came out and stated that he's not a coward or busy with the Tournament either. If Haruyuki wants to fight someone, he'll get one right now and tonight._

 _ **Match #3: Arita Haruyuki vs Iori Hida (AWF Extreme Championship Match)**_

 _Haruyuki wins via Pop-Up Powerbomb_

 _Post Match, Haruyuki told Iori that he wants to defend his title against Takeru._

 _ **Backstage Segment #5: Staring the Lulim Familia**_

 _The trio can be seen getting ready for their match tonight._

" _Alright guys, this is it. Ready for our first match in the Tournament?" Daisuke asked._

" _I'm ready. But after what happened earlier, I don't think Tomoki is…" Takato answered while a worried Tomoki were seen behind Takato._

" _Let me guess, you are scared of facing your fellow Spirit Warriors right?" Daisuke asked as Tomoki nodded._

" _I'm the weakest Spirit Warrior Daisuke… there's no way I could help you and Takato out to face them tonight." Tomoki said._

" _Don't say that Tomoki, of course you can help us. Just believe and use your abilities to good use." Daisuke replied._

" _Well well well, our World Champion is actually a part time babysitters…"_

 _Lulim Familia then encountered… Kirito and the SOS Brigade_

" _You went from being the biggest threat in the locker room with attacks and attempted rapes to babysitting kids… you sure have lost your balls these days Daisuke." Kirito stated._

" _I rather have no balls than having no titles or career Kirito, and here's a useless fact, I got laid just like you and the girl I laid has more personality than yours." Daisuke replied._

" _Very funny Daisuke, but news flash, here in AWF, you're the past and I'm currently the future, and we all know what happens when the past collides with the future…" Kirito reminded._

" _Yeah… the past kicked the future's ass, as proven by what I did towards Taiki and his lackeys." Daisuke responded._

" _And guess what? I'm not Taiki. I'm Kirigaya Kazuto, the man who dethroned one of the most badass characters in anime to win this title and currently holding the Japanese title longer than anyone else in this company's history. When the day comes, I will do something that Taiki failed to do, and that is to win the World title from you and eliminate you for good. But as of right now, me and my partners here would love to embarrass you and your kids by eliminating you from the Trios Tournament… provided if the three of you makes it to the semi-finals of course." Kirito reminded._

" _If you think that I'm threatened by your reminder, think again Kirito. And by the way, good luck at trying to do what you just said, because there's no way I'll let you to live up to your words. Hopefully once we beat the Spirit Warriors, we'll face each other and I can't wait to show a youngster like you how tough a World Champion can be when you're facing him. Until possibly next week, see ya." Daisuke answered before he and his group leaves Kirito and the SOS Brigade._

 _ **Match #4: The Chimeras (Masaru Daimon, Jotaro Kujo and Takashi Komuro) vs Arashi Mikami, Rock and Dutch**_

(Bell Rings)

Jotaro and Dutch starts first. The two then confronted each other with the crowd chanting 'Fight!' and after Dutch told Jotaro to bring it on, the two proceeded to exchange forearms onto each other's faces until Dutch drills Jotaro with a kick to the gut and knocks him away with an European Uppercut! With Jotaro on the ropes, Dutch goes towards him only to get knocked away with several forearms to the face instead before Jotaro stuns him with a Discus Elbow Smash!

Jotaro then bounces off the ropes and knocks Dutch with a shoulder tackle before Dutch bounces off the ropes and knocks Jotaro with a shoulder tackle as well! After exchanging punches onto each other's faces, the two bounces off the ropes and knocks each other with their respective Lariats before bouncing off the ropes and collided their heads onto each other! The two then retreated to their corners before tagging himself to Takashi and Arashi, much to the crowd's delight.

"I won't blame the crowd for booing both men. I mean, we went from a hoss fight to a fight between two guys who can't fap to save their lives?" Klein said.

The two circled around the ring before locking each other on a Collar-and-Elbow Tie Up until Takashi manages to push Arashi onto the ropes. After giving Arashi a Clean Break, Takashi catches Arashi's attempt for a Thumb to the Eye before kicking him to the gut and blasts him with several Knife Edge Chops. He then goes for an Irish Whip only to have Arashi reversing it instead and after Takashi bounces off the ropes, Arashi lays himself down which allows Takashi to leap through him. Once Takashi bounces off the ropes, Arashi goes for a Back Body Drop only to get a kick to the face instead before Takashi knocks him down with a Knife Edge Chop and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Arashi kicks out.

Takashi picks Arashi up only to get his eyes raked instead before Arashi tags himself to Rock. Rock then attacks Takashi with several punches until Takashi manages to push him away and after avoiding a Clothesline, Takashi pushes Rock onto the corner and drills him with several Battering Rams to the gut before tagging himself to Jotaro. After pounding on Rock with multiple punches until he's sitting on the corner, Jotaro tags himself to Masaru and after stomping on the seated Rock several times, Masaru picks Rock up and plants him with a Snap Suplex before tagging himself to Takashi. After climbing to the top turnbuckle, Takashi goes for a Diving Headbutt only to have Rock rolling out of the way, sending him to crash and burn onto the mat instead!

"Takashi made a huge mistake by going for the Diving Headbutt too early! Now the Black Labeled Lagoon has the chance to take advantage of Takashi's mistake!" Klein reacted while Rock crawled to the corner and tags himself to Dutch.

Once Takashi got himself up, Dutch knocks him back down with a running shoulder tackle before knocking Masaru and Jotaro off the ring apron! He then turns around and eats several punches to the face by Takashi before Takashi goes for an Irish Whip only to have it reversed instead. After bouncing off the ropes, Takashi stuns Dutch with a running forearm to the face before bouncing off the ropes and goes for another. Dutch however knocks him down with a Big Boot to the face before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Takashi kicks out.

After drilling Takashi's face with several huge forearms to the face, Dutch tags himself to Rock before Rock proceeded to stomp on Takashi several times. He then picks Takashi up and slams his face onto the corner before tagging himself to Dutch and after turning Takashi around, Dutch blasts him with an Open Hand Chop to the chest before tagging himself to Arashi and walks away. After Arashi drills Takashi with several Battering Rams to the gut, Dutch squashes him with a running splash and after Dutch Irish Whips Takashi towards him, Arashi plants Takashi down with a Flapjack before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Takashi kicks out.

Arashi then drills Takashi with several punches to the face before tagging himself to Rock. Rock then from the corner waits for Takashi to get himself up and once he does, Rock goes for the Clothesline from Hell, but Takashi counters it into a Swinging Neckbreaker instead! Once the two got themselves up with Takashi on the ropes, Rock goes to Clothesline him out of the ring only to get tripped and out of the ring instead before Takashi tags himself to Masaru!

"Tag made! And the Chimeras has been recharged!" Kenichi cheered.

After avoiding a Clothesline by Rock, Masaru bounces off the ropes and knocks him down with a Flying Shoulder Tackle followed by another and after planting Rock with a Japanese Arm Drag, Masaru follows it up with a stomp to the face! He then lifts Rock up for the Attitude Adjustment only to have Rock slip away before turning Masaru around and blinds him with an elbow smash to the face before raking him to the back!

Rock then goes for a Roll Up pin only to have Masaru holding on the ropes, knocking him away instead and as Rock goes after Masaru, Masaru drops him onto the ropes with a Drop Toe Hold instead! After planting Rock with a Backdrop Suplex, Masaru drills him with a Fist Drop to the face before tagging himself to Jotaro and after drilling Rock with a Fist Drop of his own, Jotaro goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Rock kicks out!

Dutch enters the ring and drills Jotaro with several forearms to the face and once Jotaro's on the ropes, Dutch bounces off the ropes and goes for a Running Clothesline only to eat a Discus Elbow Smash by Jotaro instead! Jotaro then grabs Dutch and sets for a Suplex before Rock attacks Jotaro and sets for a Double Suplex alongside Dutch. Masaru enters the ring and even the odds before Takashi and Arashi ran in as well and after a while, the faces ended up Triple Suplexing the heels!

"Triple Suplex by the Chimeras! Now they are on fire!" Kenichi cheered.

After the faces Triple Clotheslined the heels out of the ring, Takashi goes to bounce off the ropes before Masaru and Jotaro throws him out of the ring and onto the heels! After Takashi throws Rock into the ring and while Masaru goes to handle Dutch and Arashi, Jotaro picks Rock up and after Irish Whipping him bouncing off the ropes, he plants him with the End of Days before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the Chimeras!" (Crowd Cheers)

"Ever since their rebirth, the Chimeras are now 2-0 in their existence! They are now advanced to the semi-finals of this Tournament and hopefully luck are on their side because their possible opponents in the semi-finals will be tough to be beaten!" Klein stated.

"If these three can demolish the Black Lagoon, I'm sure the Chimeras can beat whoever their opponents are next week." Kenichi reminded.

…

(Commercial Break)

…

 _Commentators announced that the semi-finals will take place next week with Nazirul announcing the matches for the Tournament. Advancing so far are: Shounen Knights (Tsuna, Gon and Recca), Online Brigade (Kirito, Kyon and Itsuki), The Chimeras (Masaru, Jotaro and Takashi) and Lulim Familia (Daisuke, Takato and Tomoki)/Spirit Warriors (Junpei, Kouji and Kouichi)_

…

 _ **Match #5: Lulim Famila (Daisuke Motomiya, Takato Matsuda and Tomoki Himi) vs Spirit Warriors (Junpei Shibayama, Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura)**_

 _Lulim Familia advances after scoring a Count-Out win in order to avoid getting destroyed by Junpei._

…

 _Match Results:_

 _Shounen Knights def. Iwatobi Swimming Club_

 _Online Brigade def. Inaba Investigation Team_

 _Arita Haruyuki def. Iori Hida (retains AWF Extreme Championship)_

 _The Chimeras def. Black Labeled Lagoon_

 _Lulim Familia def. Spirit Warriors_

…

(August, Week 3)

 _ **AWF Freedom Season 1 Episode 19**_

 _Location: Portland, Oregon_

…

 _ **In-Ring Promo #1: Staring Nanoha Takamachi**_

 _After saying that it's good to be back in this ring, Nanoha calls out the Rookie Revolution. Or, more precisely, Fate._

 _The RR appeared on the stage with Ruki claiming that Fate joined the RR on her own free will with the reason that she doesn't want to be living under Nanoha's shadow until the end of her career._

" _Cut the bullcrap Ruki! After finding out that Fate doesn't even recognize me last week, I did some research and found something out… the only reason why Fate joined you two is because you gave her amnesia after bashing her head over and over again 3 months ago!" Nanoha responded._

" _So what? Even if your theory is true, there's no way you're going to be Fate's Knight in Shining Armor and save her from our clutches! If you want her, you have to go through us first and even if you do went through us, I doubt that Fate's going to magically remember you in an instant!" Asuka reminded._

" _You know what Asuka? That's exactly what I'm going to do right now!" Nanoha responded before leaving the ring and goes towards the RR… before realizing tat she's outnumbered before having no choice but to retreat into the crowd, much to her delight._

" _Yeah you better run Nanoha! If I were you, I'll forget about Fate instead of getting myself beaten down to save her!" Asuka shouted._

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring the Statues of Liberty**_

 _The trio were asked regarding their victory last week._

" _Paulina, Star, please, allow me to save your energy from answering this dumb question. (ahem) What you people saw last week was us slowly climbing back to the top of the world, and tonight, we shall continue our climb against… I don't know who are our opponents for tonight, but there's one thing's for sure: There will be a Superkick Party and our opponents shall be knocked down over and over again by the hands of the hosts of said party, my fellow non-anime friends, Star-Lina. Now will you excuse us? We would like to find ourselves some chairs to sit on so that we don't have to hurt our legs by standing on this dirty cold floor. Goodbye." Selena answered before the trio leaves the scene._

 _ **Match #1: Rei Miyamoto vs Miki Tsurugi**_

 _Rei wins via Crippler Crossface_

 _Post Match, both teams sent out Saeko and Sayo to face each other next week as the tiebreaker to their match series._

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring Haruhi Suzumiya**_

 _Haruhi were asked regarding Sakura's challenge from last week._

 _Haruhi stated that Sakura made a huge mistake for calling her out after making her return before promising to send her back to where she should be these days: the hospital. She also said that she wants to take Sakura out on her own, which means that Asuna will not help her out in her goal._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

 _ **Match #2: Sakura Kinomoto vs Haruhi Suzumiya**_

 _Match ended in a Double Count-Out as both girls brawled outside the ring._

 _After beating Sakura down, Haruhi challenges her to a Falls Count Anywhere rematch before leaving. Sakura picks up the mic and accepts the challenge._

 _ **Backstage Segment #3: Staring the Golden Dragons**_

 _The trio were asked regarding their match with Mikasa and Ryuko being delayed until next week. Chie stated that they don't mind about the delayed since at least they got an extra week to prepare themselves against the Tag Champs._

" _Not to mention it allows us to recharge ourselves!"_

 _Mikasa and Ryuko appeared on the scene. Mikasa praises Chie and Hibiki for their hard efforts despite unable to pick up any wins during their series of matches before Ryuko stated that they can't wait to see what Chie and Hibiki got for them._

" _I can promise you two that despite our status as the biggest loser in that series, we will give you two a hell of a fight before ending up victorious against you. And after we archived victory against both of you, we'll do it again to win your titles!" Hibiki reminded._

" _Well, good luck in doing so Hibiki, because we're going to give you two a hell of a fight as well. See you guys next week." Ryuko replied before the Tag Champs leaves the scene._

 _ **Match #3: Star-Lina (Paulina and Star) vs Spirit World Warriors (Mirai Kuriyama and Mitsuki Nase)**_

 _Mirai scores the win after slipping away from Star-Lina's Alvarez Driver attempt, pushes Paulina onto Star and rolls her up for the pin._

…

 _Hikari Yagami and Revy can be seen heading to the ring._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _(Commentary announces that Makie and Sora vs Moka and Yuki in a Steel Cage, Saeko vs Sayo and Mikasa and Ryuko vs Chie and Hibiki shall take place next week)_

 _ **Backstage Segment #4: Staring Nanoha Takamachi**_

 _Nanoha were asked after retreating from the RR earlier._

" _I can't do it. As much as I hate to admit it, I can't save Fate on my own. Even if I could beat the crap out of any one half of the RR, the other half of the RR would take advantage of my fatigue and destroy me anyway. Right now I need a backup in order to save Fate and…" Nanoha stopped as she encountered… "… Sakura! Long time no see!" she cheered._

" _Long time no see too Nanoha. Looks like a lot of things happened while I'm out with a neck injury." Sakura responded._

" _Indeed it is… right now I need some partners in my mission to save Fate… since you're here Sakura, can you help me out? We are partners after all." Nanoha asked._

" _I love to help you out Nanoha, but as of right now, I have a fight of my own." Sakura answered. "But don't worry, once I'm finished with Haruhi, I'll be there to help you out and rescue Fate okay?" she asked._

 _Nanoha nodded, "Make sure you kick Haruhi's ass Sakura. And after that, we will get Fate back."_

" _Indeed we will Nanoha… indeed we will. Now come on, let's go home for today." Sakura called before the duo leaves the scene._

 _ **In-Ring Promo #2: Staring GM Nazirul, Hikari Yagami and Revy.**_

 _Onviously a Contract Signing in which Hikari, the Veteran who faced all kinds of challengers, and Revy, the unstoppable force who wrecks all challengers, promises that they will not go down easily. Nazirul praised both girls for not brawling in the end before announced that the match shall take place next week._

…

Match Results:

Rei Miyamoto def. Miki Tsurugi

Sakura Kinomoto vs Haruhi Suzumiya ended in Double Count-Out

Mirai Kuriyama and Mitsuki Nase def. Paulina and Star

…

A/N: There you have it folks, latest chapter is up!

Sorry for the quick recap on Freedom guys. I was about to write full promos and at least one full match, but something in real life just caused me to lose inspiration and mood to write them…

Nontheless, the next chapter will be LOADED. Not only we'll have the Semi-Finals of the Trios Tournament, but also, HIKARI VS REVY! So yeah, expect the next chapter to come in more than 7 days due to a lot of full matches to be written. :p

Oh and to recap: Haruyuki vs Takeru is coming soon, the Knights/Chimeras/Familia/Brigade advances to the Semi-Finals, Spirit World Warriors ended Star-Lina's comeback, Sakura vs Haruhi: Round 2 is set, and so as the matches for next week's Freedom. That's all I think.

Until the next chapter, please review!


	22. 20th Episodes

Well guys, this is it, the chapter we have been waiting for. Not only we'll have the Semi-Finals of the Trios Tournament, but also Hikari vs Revy, Champion vs Champion!

Lots of full matches here so expect me to take a week off or something after this chapter. As of right now, let's start the show!

…

(August, Week 4)

 _ **AWF Battleline Season 4 Episode 20 (Rob Van Dam interfering in the main event confirmed…)**_

 _Location: Seattle, Washington_

…

 _ **In-Ring Promo #1: Staring GM Nazirul**_

The ring can be seen decorated with a large and wide table, a red carpet, 12 chairs and a box.

"Hello Seattle!" Nazirul called as the crowd cheers. "Well, it's good to held the Semi-Finals of the Trios Tournament right here in the city that gave the world one of the best wrestlers in the modern era…" Nazirul stopped as the crowd starts the 'Yes!' chant. "Alright you guys, you guys are awesome and I'm glad that you guys are still energetic despite feeling sad after his retirement… now, without further ado, I would like to call the semi-finalists to come to the ring so that we could have ourselves some talk and of course, determine on who shall face who tonight!"

(in respective order, Shounen Knights, The Chimeras, Online Brigade and Lulim Familia their entrances)

"Alright everybody, thank you for coming here. Now, before I determine on who you're going to face in the semi-finals, if there's anything you want to say about your future opponents, please, go ahead and start shooting at each other." Nazirul said before Masaru stands up in response.

"You want us to verbally shoot at each other? Alright, let me fire the first shot. (ahem) I looked at you three and then I looked at you three and then I looked at you three, and you know what our, or at least, Takashi and I, thoughts on you guys? First of all, I looked at Daisuke and instead of seeing a World Champion, I'm seeing a babysitter wearing a toy belt in order to keep the kids happy since their babysitter is a champ, and speaking of kids… are these the best kids you could adopt Daisuke? The most cowardly Gogglehead in Digimon History and the deadweight of the Spirit Warriors? Not to mention that you're spoiling them with the way you're taking care of them. Had I were you, I'll train them to become men, not keeping them as cowards! And then I looked at Tsuna and his friends… seriously, you guys looked like you are too overrelying on the power of friendship to beat any of us. Newsflash Shounen Knights, no amount of Nakama power are going to save your asses from being destroyed by any of us, or more precisely, us. And by the way, our of all of us, you are the blandest of them all, and speaking of bland… (crowd cheers as Masaru turned to the Brigade) …"

Kirito stood up and interupted, "What are you going to say about us Daimon? We are currently holding both the Japanese and the Tag Team titles! If anything, out of all the teams in this ring, we are the most perfect team of them all! We have literally no flaws as a team, none, nadda! Me, Kyon and Itsuki are not whiners, kids, or guys who doesn't have the balls to get his ass laid by his classmates!"

Takashi stood up and tries to go after Kirito only to get stopped by Jotaro.

"For a secondary champion, you sure have the balls to claim that you and your team are perfect. Here's a reminder Kirito: Since you and your friends are holding title belts, that obviously means that all of us will destroy you to solidify ourselves as your next challengers. Sure, you can try and fight all of us, but if you lose to any of us… it's clear that your team is not perfect as well." Daisuke said.

"Pardon me Motomiya, but do you have to be the first guy to talk about Kirito instead of me? I was about to talk about him, not you!" Masaru questioned.

"Well guys, all three of you can scream your words while spreading saliva onto each other's faces. As for us, even though I'm an idiot, Recca's an idiot while Gon is straight up naïve, I'm not going to argue with you with words." Tsuna said.

"Because you and your friends are nothing more than cowards Tsuna! That's why you didn't even bother to argue with us!" Kirito shouted.

"Pardon me Kirito? Do you realize that I'm a former World Champion? Need I remind you that I put an AWF Legend to retirement? How about I'll do the same thing towards you as well?" Tsuna reminded.

"How's that for size? Are we a coward now huh?!" Recca questioned.

"No, but now you guys looked like idiots." Kyon replied

"What did you just say?!" Recca questioned.

"Guys guys!" Takashi shouted. "Erm… I think this little boy just pissed his pants in fear." He joked while pointing to Tomoki.

"I did not piss on my pants! As a matter of fact, I'm not afraid of any of you!" Tomoki responded.

Masaru sarcasticly trembles in fear, "Oh… I'm so scared… a tiny little polar bear's gonna eat me, oh no…"

"Good grief… can we get on with this?" Jotaro asked.

"Not yet big man! Why aren't you saying anything? Don't tell me that…"

"Are you going to say that Jotaro, a decendant of the Joestar Family, a coward? You, Kirito, should be a comedian instead of being a champion, because what you're about to say is so stupid that all the previous decased midcard champions around the world are rolling in their graves after hearing that." Takashi interupted.

Gon raised his hand up, "Erm… guys? Can be find out who are we facing now?"

"(sigh) Fine!" Masaru, Kirito, Daisuke and Tsuna shouted before taking their seats.

"Okay then…. Now, please draw a number from inside this box. This will determine who shall face who later on tonight." Nazirul ordered before Tsuna, Kirito, Masaru and Daisuke took turns on pulling out a number.

"Huh… a World Champion drawing No 1… how are you doing Kirito? Did you get…"

"No 2?" Kirito interupted before showing his number. "Damn right I did."

"I got No 3, that means…" Masaru said before everyone looked at Tsuna, who drew No 4, aka, Dead Last.

"…. You're not going to laugh at me for drawing No 4 right?" Tsuna asked.

"Why should we…" before Takato could even finish, everyone except him, Tomoki, Nazirul, Takashi, Jotaro and the SOS Brigade proceeded to laugh at the Knights' unfortunately number with the Knights being completely embarassed.

"You guys are jackasses…." Recca muttered while clenching his fist.

"Alright alright, comedy time is up. Okay, Famila's No 1, Brigade's No 2, Chimeras' No 3 and the Knights' No 4… alright… as the General Manager of AWF and the organizer of this Tournament, allow me to announce that tonight, in the Semi-Finals of the Tournament, the Lulim Familia shall face… the Chimeras! And the Online Brigade shall face… the Shounen Knights!" Nazirul announced as the crowd cheers.

"Tough luck Daisuke… I guess tonight isn't the night for me to embarrass you. Oh well, at least I'll get to embarrass Tsuna in the end." Kirito said.

"If you think that I'm that easy to be beaten by you Kirito, think again." Tsuna reminded.

"What's the matter Daisuke? Don't tell me your adopted kids just shat on their pants?" Masaru asked.

"Nice try, but the reality is, we are not scared of you and your sidekicks who are too good to be in that role. I'm show you that my way of training them is better than whatever your training regime is." Daisuke answered.

"Alright, and by the way, I would like to add a rule into these Semi-Final Matches… all matches will be a _**2 Out of 3 Falls Match!**_ " Nazirul announced as the crowd cheers. "Now, hopefully all of you had good stamina to endure these matches, because I can assure you that with this rule, the first team that gets fatigued first will fall. Good luck, and by the way, one of those matches starts now!" he finished before leaving the ring while all 4 teams looked at each other.

…

(Commercial Break)

…

 _ **Match #1: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gon Frecess and Recca Hanabishi vs Kirigaya Kazuto, Kyon and Itsuki Koizumi (2 out of 3 Falls Match)**_

 _Lulim Familia and The Chimeras are sitting next to the broadcast crew, with Daisuke and Masaru commentating for their teams._

(Bell Rings)

Tsuna and Kirito starts first. The two guys circled around the ring before the two locked each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Tsuna manages to push Kirito onto the ropes before giving him a Clean Break. Kirito then kicks Tsuna's gut and stuns him with several forearms to the face before bouncing off the ropes and gets a Japanese Arm Drag instead. With Kirito on a seated position, Tsuna kicks him to the back before bouncing off the ropes and goes for a running kick, but Kirito avoids it before putting Tsuna on a Schoolboy pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Tsuna kicks out.

Once the two got themselves up, Kirito goes for a Clothesline only to have Tsuna avoiding it before Tsuna kicks him to the gut and knocks him away with a kick to the face! Tsuna then goes for a Lariat only to have Kirito avoiding it and once the two turned around, Kirito blasts Tsuna with several Knife Edge Chops to the chest before stunning him with an Enzuigiri and sets for the Eclipse (Bloody Sunday)!

"Eclipse coming! A quick first fall may happen here!" Klein reacted before Tsuna lifts him up for the Dying Will Zero (GTS)!

"Now Tsuna has Kirito on his finisher! The Knights may have the first fall here!" Kenichi reacted before Kirito manages to slip away and after turning Tsuna around, Kirito goes for the Codebreaker only to have Tsuna avoiding it before hitting the seated Kirito with a running kick to the face followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kirito kicks out.

"Got to give props to those two. Them teasing a quick win with their finishers got me excited for a while." Masaru admitted.

Tsuna picks Kirito up only to get his eyes raked instead before Kirito retreated and tags himself to Itsuki. After tagging himself into the match, Gon dodges a Clothesline by Itsuki before bouncing off the ropes and knocks him away with a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors Takedown! He then runs through Itsuki and knocks him down with a Handspring Back Elbow Smash and once Itsuki got himself up, Gon knocks him away with a Hurricanrana!

Once Itsuki rolled himself out of the ring, Gon tags himself to Recca before going for a Suicide Dive only to get blocked by Kyon who's on the ring apron instead! Gon then lays himself on a crawling position before Recca hops on Gon's back and knocks Kyon off the ring apron and onto Itsuki with a Flying Forearm Smash! The two Knights then bounces off the ropes and goes for a double Suicide Dive only to eat forearms to their faces while in mid air instead!

"Straight to the face while in mid air! The Brigade has shot down the flying Knights in an instant!" Klein reacted.

"Those two kids may lost a bunch of teeths after that one." Masaru said before the SOS Brigade enters the ring, bounces off the ropes and knocks both Gon and Recca down with a double Tope Con Giro!

"Suicide Dives? Screw that! The Brigade has Tope Con Giros!" Klein reacted before Itsuki enters the ring and tags himself to Kirito.

"Oh uh… I don't like what's Kirito about to do here…" Kenichi pointed as Kirito climbs to the top turnbuckle before knocking both Gon and Recca down with a Diving Moonsault!

"A beautiful Moonsault by Kirito! The Online Brigade are giving no chances for the Knights to recover here!" Klein reacted.

"They are bullying the Knights as bad as how Tomoki's former friends would bully him for being weak… come on Knights, you guys are better than this." Daisuke said.

After throwing Recca back into the ring, Kirito tags himself to Itsuki before Itsuki nails him with a Slingshot Senton and tags himself to Kyon. After hitting Recca with another Slingshot Senton, Kyon drags him to the middle of the ring before tagging himself to Kirito. Kirito then enters the ring and nails Recca with a Lionsault before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Recca kicks out.

Kirito picks Recca up and pushes him onto the corner before blasting him with several Knife Edge Chops to the chest and tags himself to Kyon. Kyon enters the ring and stomps on Recca's gut until he's seated on the corner before tagging himself to Itsuki and walks away. After Itsuki stomps on Recca before Foot Choking him until the referee pulls him away, Kyon hits him with a Baseball Slide before pulling him away from the corner and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Recca kicks out.

"Don't bother kicking out Recca… just let them put you out of misery…" Klein advised.

"Better die trying to avoid losing than letting yourself lose easily." Daisuke said as Masaru nodded.

Kyon then punches Recca's face several times before tagging himself to Itsuki, and after climbing to the top turnbuckle, Itsuki goes for a 450 Splash only to land on Recca's knees instead! After getting himself on the corner, Recca knocks Itsuki away with a back elbow to the face and after knocking Kyon and Kirito with back elbows to the face, Recca plants Itsuki down with a Slingblade before tagging himself to Tsuna while Itsuki tags himself to Kyon!

Tsuna enters the ring and knocks Kyon down with one Clothesline followed by another before drilling him with several quick punches and knocks him down with a Discus Clothesline! He then picks Kyon up only to get his eyes raked instead before Kyon goes after Tsuna only to get a Flapjack face first onto the corner instead! Once Kyon turns around, Tsuna drills him with a running high knee to the face before going for a Bulldog only to get pushed away instead. After turning around and catches Kyon's kick, Tsuna dodges his Enzuigiri before planting him down with a Backdrop Suplex followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kyon kicks out.

Tsuna then picks Kyon up and sets for the Dying Will Zero, but Kyon slips away before grabbing Tsuna from behind, pushes him onto the ropes and goes for a Roll-Up pin. Tsuna however holds on the ropes and knocks Kyon away instead and after tripping Kyon through the ropes and out of the ring, Tsuna bounces off the ropes and nails Kyon with a Suicide Dive!

"Suicide Dive by Tsuna! The Knights are on fire with their counter attack here!" Kenichi reacted.

"I'll bet 50 bucks that the Knights will lose their momentum in a minute or two." Masaru said.

After throwing Kyon back into the ring, Tsuna climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits him with a Diving Elbow Drop before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Itsuki stops the count!

Itsuki proceeded to stomp Tsuna several times until Gon knocks him away with a Springboard Dropkick! After Itsuki rolled himself out of the ring, Gon bounces off the ropes and sets for a Suicide Dive only to eat a Single Leg Dropkick by Kirito instead! Kirito then kicks Gon to the gut and sets for the Eclipse until Recca bashes his head from behind with a forearm smash! With both Itsuki and Kirito outside the ring, Gon and Recca bounces off the ropes and goes for a double Suicide Dive only to end up knocking Itsuki down only after Itsuki pushes Kirito away from the Suicide Dives!

Back in the ring, Tsuna goes to pick Kyon up only to get a Drop Toe Hold head first onto the ropes instead and after that, Kyon proceeded to hit both Gon and Recca with a Suicide Dive! After entering the ring with Kirito sneak tagging himself, Kyon charges towards a cornered Tsuna only to get kicked away to the face before Tsuna went to the second rope and plants him with a Springboard Tornado DDT followed by a pin… which the referee did not count!

"Tsuna didn't realize that Kirito tagged himself into the match, and if I were him, I won't turn around!" Klein reminded while Tsuna argues with the referee until Kirito turns Tsuna around and knocks him with the Codebreaker before finishing him off with the Eclipse!

"One-Two Combo by Kirito! I don't think Tsuna could survive that one!" Kenichi reacted while Kirito goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"The Online Brigade scores the first fall! And without futher ado, Kirito goes for the second fall!" Klein reacted as Kirito immidiately hits Tsuna with a Lionsault before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Gon and Recca stops the count!

"Tsuna's friends has saved him from getting pinned twice! Props to Gon and Recca for being realiable partners!" Daisuke praised.

While the referee's sending Gon and Recca back to the corner, Kirito picks Tsuna up only to get several punches to the gut instead before Tsuna knocks him away with an European Uppercut. Tsuna then catches Kirito's kick and plants him down with a Dragon Screw before slowly crawling to his corner. Kirito however manages to tag himself to Kyon first before the Brigade enters the ring and knocks both Gon and Recca off the ring apron before Tsuna could make the tag!

"All of his partners has been taken out, and now the Brigade got Tsuna where they wanted!" Klein pointed while the Brigade proceeded to stomp on Tsuna several times before dragging him to the middle of the ring.

"Welp… rest in pepperonis Tsuna. Getting killed by the SOS Brigade of all people will lead everyone in the afterlife to laugh at you for being a huge loser." Masaru joked.

After both of the SOS Brigade climbed to the top turnbuckle, Itsuki goes for the first 450 Splash only to land on Tsuna's knees instead! Once Tsuna slowly got himself up, Kyon knocks him onto the corner with a Missile Dropkick before going for a running splash only to have Tsuna moving out of the way, sending Kyon crashing onto the corner instead. Tsuna then grabs Kyon from behind and drops him with a Belly-to-Back Suplex before climbing to the top turnbuckle and hits Kyon with a Diving Elbow Drop!

"Nice combo by Tsuna, and he's not going for the pin!" Kenichi pointed as Tsuna's slowly crawls towards his corner while Kyon's crawling towards an empty corner.

"Tsuna did what he can, and now he's going to let his friends to have some fun." Daisuke said before Tsuna tags himself to Gon!

Gon, fron the ring apron, knocks Itsuki with a running kick to the face before hitting Kyon with a Slingshot Corner Dropkick! He then picks Kyon up and plants him with a Snap Suplex before retreating to the corner and hits him with a running back splash followed by a pin. (1,2,… Kyon kicks out) After dragging Kyon away from the corner, Gon climbs to the top turnbuckle before Kyon gets himself up and pulls him down and sitting painfully onto the turnbuckle! He then climbs to the top turnbuckle, grabs him and sets for a Super-Plex. Recca from behind attacks Kyon before climbing to the second rope and plants him with a Backdrop Suplex off the turnbuckle before Gon follows it up with his 450 Splash!

"One-Two Combo by the Knights! Will that even the outcome of this match?" Kenichi reacted while Gon goes for the pin, Tsuna dives off the ring apron to stop Itsuki, and Recca goes to block Kirito from making the save.

"1,2,3!" the referee counts before Kirito pushes Recca onto Gon!

"Knights won the second fall! Kirito's too late to save his partners!" Kenichi reacted and with Gon and Recca rolling out of the ring, Kirito, after pounding on the mat in frustuation, bounces off the ropes and nails both of them with a Suicide Dive!

"How many dives does those two has to take throughout this match? Those two has been bombarded over and over again!" Masaru asked.

Kirito then enters the ring as he was been chased by Tsuna and once Tsuna enters the ring, Kirito bounces off the ropes and goes for a running lariat only to have Tsuna avoiding it before planting him down with a Swinging Neckbreaker! As Kirito rolls to the ring apron, Tsuna goes to pick him up only to get knocked away by a Jawbreaker head first onto the ropes instead!

Kirito then climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Double Axe Handle, but Tsuna manages to catch him and throws him away with an Exploder Suplex instead! Tsuna then waits on the corner and once Kirito also got himself up on the corner, Tsuna drills him with a running high knee to the face before going for the Bulldog only to get pushed away instead.

Tsuna turns around and gets knocked away thanks to a Running Dropkick by Kyon and with Tsuna on the corner, Kyon charges towards him only to eat a kick to the face instead before Tsuna plants him down with a Bulldog! He then turns around and gets a kick to the gut by Kirito before Kirito sets for the Eclipse only to get Back Body Dropped instead!

"The pace right now is so fast that I have no words to talk about it right now." Daisuke observed.

Tsuna then lifts Kirito up for the Dying Will Zero until Kyon kicks him to the gut and sets for the Sliced Bread #2 whilist Kirito's retreating to the corner. Tsuna however manages to push him face first onto the corner before planting him with a Belly-to-Back Suplex! He then lifts Kyon up for the Dying Will Zero until Itsuki enters the ring and knocks Tsuna down with a Superkick! After receiving the tag from Kyon, Kirito enters the ring and hits Tsuna with the Lionsault before going for the pin while the Brigade are blocking Gon and Recca's way to save Tsuna.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Gon and Recca stops the count by pushing Kyon and Itsuki onto Kirito!

"The Knights survived! This match continues thanks to Gon and Recca's willpower!" Kenichi cheered.

"Those two sure doesn't know the meaning of giving up do they?" Masaru observed while the crowd started a 'This is Awesome!' chant.

Once both teams got themselves up, the Brigade and the Knights proceeded to exchange blows onto each other's faces until the Brigade blinds them with 3 Thumb to the Eyes before the trio bounces off the ropes and eats a Triple Standing Dropkick instead! Once the Brigade rolled out of the ring, the Knights bounces off the ropes and nails them with a Triple Suicide Dive!

"Triple Suicide Dive right in front of us! The Knights are giving the Brigade a taste of their own high flying medicine!" Kenichi reacted.

"They called themselves champions, but as of right now they look more like losers than title holders for being owned by a trio of kids." Masaru pointed.

After throwing Kirito back into the ring, Tsuna enters the ring and goes to pick him up only to get knocked down with a Double Leg Takedown instead before Kirito sets for the Walls of Jericho. Tsuna however manages to kick Kirito away and once the two got themselves up, Kirito goes for a Lariat only to have Tsuna avoiding it before Tsuna drills Kirito with multiple quick jabs and stuns him with a Roundhouse Kick! He then lifts Kirito up and finishes him with the Dying Will Zero!

"Dying Will Zero! This could be the end for the Online Brigade!" Kenichi reacted as Tsuna goes for the pin while Gon and Recca runs to stop Kyon and Itsuki from stopping the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"It's over! It's game over for the Brigade!" Kenichi cheered.

"Here are your winners, the Shounen Knights!" (Crowd Cheers)

"The Knights has done it! After all the chaos involving Tsuna's betrayal, the Knights are back, and now they have advanced to the Finals of the Tournament and would be one step closer into becoming the first ever AWF Trios Champions!" Kenichi cheered.

"Tsuna's lucky that Gon and Recca managed to hold Kyon and Itsuki from breaking the pin. Had those two managed to stop the pin in time, this match would have been resumed and the Brigade could have won instead." Klein reminded.

"Oh quit whining about your buddy losing asskisser. He lost fair and square with no luck required, end of story." Masaru responded before Klein stood up… only to go back to his seat with Jotaro and Takashi looking at him menacingly. Back in the ring, while the SOS Brigade carried Kirito to backstage, Tsuna, Gon and Recca celebrated before Tsuna went towards the ropes and points at Daisuke's AWF World Title.

Daisuke shouted while pointing at his belt, "You want my title Tsuna? Well win the whole thing first, then we'll talk!"

"Well, before Daisuke could decide whether Tsuna's worthy to challenge him for the title or not, he needs to focus on me and my crew first." Masaru reminded.

"Masaru's right folks as we still have one more semi-final match to go, and that match shall involve the Chimeras and Lulim Familia." Klein said.

…

(Commercial Break)

..

 _(A highlight replay of the first match were shown)_

 _..._

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring Kuroko Tatsuya and Kagami Taiga**_

 _The duo were asked regarding the Genesis' upcoming fight with the Rookie Revolution._

" _First of all, since me, Kuroko and my fellow JAW teammates just saw the first match, allow the two of us, as fellow Shounen Jump characters, to congratulate Tsuna on leading his team to victory and of course, giving a hell of a fight before beating the Japanese Champion for the 3 count. I wish you and another fellow Jump character Gon good luck on the finals. Now on to our no 1 topic. Apparently the RR has requested Nazirul to put us against them in a 8 Man Tag Team Match in an attempt to end our battle in which Nazirul accepted it. Well, I'm not the greatest talker out of everyone on the roster, but allow me to say this: Thank you for making that request first Taiki, because we can't wait to get our hands on you and restore the reputation of all rookies around the world that you're damaged with your conquest and propaganda. That's all." Kagami answered before leaving the scene._

 _ **Match #2: Daisuke Motomiya, Takato Matsuda and Tomoki Himi vs Masaru Daimon, Jotaro Kujo and Takashi Komuro (2 out of 3 Falls Match)**_

 _Shounen Knights on ringside with Tsuna on guest commentary._

(Bell Rings)

Daisuke and Masaru starts first. The two main leads of the Digimon franchise confronted each other in the middle of the ring before Masaru walks away and offers Daisuke a free shot. Daisuke responded by blasting Masaru with a Knife Edge Chop to the chest before walking away and offers Masaru a free shot as well! Masaru then responded by blasting Daisuke with a Knife Edge Chop to the chest of his own before the two exchanged chops onto each other's chests until Masaru drills him with a forearm to the face!

"This has now gone from a chop fight to a hoss fight!" Kenichi pointed as Daisuke responded by drilling Masaru with a forearm to the face of his own!

The two then proceeded to drill each other's faces with multiple forearms before the two bounces off the ropes in which Masaru manages to knock Daisuke down with a flying shoulder tackle! Masaru then bounces off the ropes and goes for another only to have Daisuke avoiding it before Daisuke plants Masaru down with a Samoan Drop!

Once Masaru got himself up, Daisuke knocks him away with a running forarm to the face before bouncing off the ropes to Clothesline him out of the ring only to eat a Running Lariat by Masaru instead! Masaru then lifts Daisuke up for the Attitude Adjustment before Daisuke slips away, grabs Masaru from behind and goes for the Extreme Jihad (Rainmaker). Masaru however knocks Daisuke away with a Headbutt to the face before the two got tagged by Takato and Jotaro!

"Takato has to be suicidal to immidiately go after a guy like Jotaro! What kind of offense has Daisuke taught into Takato's brain?" Klein pointed as…

… Takato immidiately attacks Jotaro with multiple quick punches only to have Jotaro no selling them. After drilling Takato with a knee to the gut, Jotaro Irish Whips him crashing onto the corner before charging towards him only to get elbow tackled to the face instead… before Jotaro squashes the cornered Takato's head with a Discus Elbow Smash!

"Discus Elbow by Jotaro! He's not giving Takato any chances for a counter right there!" Klein reacted.

"I can't watch! Takato's head could have be literally crushed right there!" Kenichi cried before Jotaro proceeded to drill Takato with multiple punches to the face until he's seated on the corner. He then picks Takato up and lifts him for a Delayed Vertical Suplex

"Jotaro's manhandling Takato like he's nothing but a paperweight wrestler!" Klein pointed and after a few seconds, Jotaro drops Takato onto the mat before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Takato kicks out.

"Say Tsuna, are you scared of facing the Chimeras right now?" Klein asked while Jotaro picks Takato up, slams him face first onto the corner and tags himself to Takashi.

"No answers from me yet. Talk to me again after I shat on my pants which will never happen." Tsuna answered before Takashi turned Takato around and blasts him with several Knife Edge Chops to the chest!

"Admit it Tsuna, you're trembling in fear at what the Chimeras are doing towards Daisuke's 'kids'." Klein taunted before Takashi tags himself to Masaru and walks away.

After punching Takato's face several times, Masaru Irish Whips him towards Takashi before Takashi catches him on a Bearhug, drills him with several Trapping Headbutts to the chest and plants him with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! After receiving the tag from Takashi, Masaru enters the ring and drills Takato with a Fist Drop onto his face before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Takato kicks out.

Masaru then picks Takato up and goes for an Irish Whip, but Takato reverses it and sends Masaru crashing onto the corner instead before Takato tags himself to Tomoki! Takashi tags himself into the match and goes for a Clothesline only to have Tomoki avoiding it before bouncing off the ropes and knocks Takashi away with a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors Takedown! Once Takashi got himself up, Tomoki knocks him down head first onto the ropes with a low angle Dropkick before going for a Tiger Faint Kick… only to have Takashi rolling out of the ring instead.

"Takashi just avoided himself from being kicked to the face by a little kid. That would be more embarassing than getting eaten by zombies." Klein observed before Tomoki bounces off the ropes and knocks him onto the guardrail with a Baseball Slide! Tomoki then knocks Takashi down with a Springboard Moonsault!

"Would that be 10 times more embarassing than getting eaten by zombies?" Tsuna asked.

"Shut up coward." Klein answered while Tomoki throws Takashi back into the ring before climbing to the top turnbuckle.

"And now, it is time for Tomoki to pull a huge upset on someone like Takashi!" Kenichi cheered before Tomoki goes for a Frog Splash only to land on Takashi's knees instead!

"Well, where's the huge upset now?" Klein asked.

Once the two got themselves up, Takashi kicks Tomoki to the gut and Suplexes him onto the corner before picking him up from behind and throws him away with a released German Suplex! Takashi then climbs to the top turnbuckle and nails Tomoki with a Diving Headbutt before picking him up and plants him with a Northern Lights Suplex for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Takato stops the count!

After drilling Takashi's face with several forearms, Takato bounces off the ropes and goes for a running Clothesline. Takashi however avoids it before grabbing Takato from behind and plants him with a German Suplex! After kicking Takato out of the ring, Takashi goes to pick Tomoki up only to get caught into a surprise Small Package pin!

"Small Package! Tomoki with a huge pin coming!" Kenichi reacted.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Takashi kicks out!

Once the two got themselves up, Tomoki bounces off the ropes and goes after Takashi only to get caught into the Crippler Crossface instead!

"Submission locked in! Tomoki has nowhere to go with no one to save him!" Klein reacted while Masaru enters the ring and attacks Daisuke who's trying to save Tomoki. After a few seconds, Tomoki had no choice but to tap out!

"The Chimeras scored the first fall! All they need is another fall to put them in the finals!" Kenichi reacted.

"That's what happens when you adopt deadweights Daisuke! They'll drag you down and turn you into an instant loser!" Klein laughed before Takashi grabs Tomoki from behind and goes for the pin with a Deadlift Bridging German Suplex!

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Takato stops the count!

While Takato retreated to the corner, Takashi picks Tomoki up only to get several punches to the gut instead before Tomoki knocks him away with a Jawbreaker! After knocking Takashi onto the ropes with a Hurricanrana, Tomoki bounces off the ropes and finally hits him with a Tiger Faint Kick before climbing to the top turnbuckle and plants Takashi with a Springboard Tornado DDT!

"Tomoki making his own comeback! Can he make the tag to his partners?" Kenichi pointed as both men crawled towards their corner.

"Even if Tomoki gets the tag, his friends would end up killed by Masaru or Jotaro's hands anyway." Klein said before Tomoki and Takashi tagged themselves to Daisuke and Jotaro!

The two enters the ring and drills each other's faces with multiple forearms until Jotaro pushes Daisuke away before Daisuke bounces off the ropes and knocks him with a Lariat! He then bounces off the ropes and avoids a Clothesline by Jotaro before bouncing off the ropes and knocks him with a running forearm smash to the face! He then bounces off the ropes and avoids Jotaro's running Lariat before bouncing off the ropes and knocks him down with a Spear!

"Daisuke knocking Jotaro down! That was unbelieveable!" Kenichi reacted.

After punching Jotaro's face several times, Daisuke picks Jotaro up and sets for the Powerbomb of Courage (Batista Bomb), but Jotaro ended up throwing him away with a Back Body Drop instead! As Daisuke crawls to the corner, Jotaro goes to pick him up only to get a Drop Toe Hold face first onto the corner instead! Daisuke then turns Jotaro around and blasts him with several Knife Edge Chops to the chest until Jotaro grabs his throat, slams him onto the corner and drills him with multiple quick punches to the face until he's seated on the corner!

Jotaro picks Daisuke up and Irish Whips him onto the corner before going for a running Splash only to have Daisuke moving out of the way, sending Jotaro crashing onto the corner instead! After knocking both Masaru and Takashi off the ring apron, Daisuke drills Jotaro with a running Battering Ram followed by several Battering Rams to the gut before lifting Jotaro up and plants him with a Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam!

"If I told you years ago that a member of the Joestar Family would get owned by a mere mortal inside the ring, you guys would call me crazy." Tsuna joked before Daisuke tags himself to Tomoki.

"With Jotaro on the floor, the Familia got him where they wanted!" Kenichi pointed before Tomoki hits him with the Frog Splash and tags himself to Takato!

"One move ain't enough to put Jotaro down, let's add another for extra damage!" Klein pointed before Takato hits him with a Diving Headbutt followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Masaru stops the count!

Tomoki enters the ring and plants Masaru down with a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT before kicking him out of the ring with a Baseball Slide! Tomoki turned himself around and eats a Big Boot by Jotaro and after tagging himself to Takashi, Jotaro pulls Tomoki out of the ring and plants him with the End of Days onto the floor! Back in the ring, Takashi blasts Takato with several Knife Edge Chops to the chest before Irish Whipping him towards the ropes only to have Takato knocking both Jotaro and Masaru onto the guardrail with a Suicide Dive instead!

"Takato took out both Jotaro and Masaru! Too bad he couldn't do that earlier before Tomoki was killed." Klein reacted.

Takato went to the ring apron and tackles Takashi's gut before going for a Slingshot Sunset Flip pin. (1,2,… Takashi kicks out) Once the two got themselves up, Takato goes for a Clothesline only to have Takashi avoiding it before grabbing Takato from behind and sets for a German Suplex. Takato however manages to stun Takashi with several back elbows to the face before going to Takashi's back and plants him with a Russian Leg Sweep onto the ropes!

Takato then bounces off the ropes with Daisuke making the sneak tag before going to Clothesline Takashi out of the ring only to get Back Body Dropped over the top rope! After landing his feet on the ring apron, Takato knocks Takashi away with an elbow smash to the face before Daisuke knocks him down with a Spear! While Takato hits Masaru with a Moonsault off the ring apron, Daisuke picks Takashi up and plants him down with the Powerbomb of Courage followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"The Familia scores the second fall, and now Daisuke's looking for a quick third!" Kenichi pointed as while Jotaro throws Takato onto the ring post from behind, Daisuke picks Takashi up and finishes him with the Extreme Jihad before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Jotaro stops the count!

"So close! Jotaro just saved the Chimeras from being defeated by a bunch of kids!" Klein reacted.

Jotaro picks Daisuke up and throws him bouncing off the ropes to set up for the End of Days, but Daisuke ended up knocking Jotaro away with a Flying Forearm Smash instead! Jotaro then knocks Daisuke away with a Discus Elbow Smash before Daisuke knocks him away with a Rebound Lariat and Clotheslines him out of the ring! He then turns around and gets caught into the Crippler Crossface by Takashi!

"Submission locked in, center of the ring! Takashi got Daisuke at where he wanted!" Klein reacted.

"I don't think Takashi had enough energy to fully lock in the submission hold after taking one finishers after another!" Kenichi pointed as Takashi struggles to apply pressure on the hold.

Daisuke slowly gets himself with Takashi on his back before going for a Snapmare only to have Takashi slipping away before putting him on a Waist Lock until Daisuke stuns him with several back elbows to the face, goes to Takashi's back and sets for the Extreme Jihad. Takashi however manages to push Daisuke onto the ropes, forcing Daisuke to push him away instead.

After Takashi bounces off the ropes, Daisuke knocks him down with a Standing Dropkick before Takashi tags himself to Masaru. Masaru enters the ring and knocks him down with a flying shoulder tackle followed by another before kicking him to the gut and plants him with a DDT! After turning Daisuke around, Masaru raises his hand, turns to Tsuna and gave him the 'U Can't See Me' taunt before turning around and eats a Samoan Drop followed by a pin by Daisuke instead!

"That's for trying to be cocky at me! Enjoy getting pinned Masaru!" Tsuna shouted.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Masaru kicks out!

Daisuke then picks Masaru up and sets for the Powerbomb of Courage, but Masaru stuns Daisuke with several punches to the ribs instead before Masaru knocks him away with an European Uppercut! Daisuke then goes for a Rebound Lariat only to get caught by Masaru before Masaru hits him with the Attitude Adjustment!

"Atittude Adjustment! Masaru is one pin from heading to the finals!" Klein reacted before Masaru picks Daisuke up and hits him with another Attitude Adjustment!

"Another one for good measure! The Chimeras are heading to the finals!" Kenichi reacted while Masaru goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the Chimeras!" (Crowd Cheers)

"Anf so it's official folks! The Knights shall face the Chimeras in the finals of the Trios Tournament! Right now the Familia are broken in tears while Tsuna and his teammates just shat of their pants realizing who they are facing next!" Klein reacted.

"And here's a fun fact guys, Masaru pinned the AWF World Champion to score the win for the team! That obviously means that Masaru is now a potential No 1 contender for the World title in the future!" Kenichi reminded.

While the Familia headed backstage in defeat, the Knights enters the ring and confronted the Chimeras until…

"Wait just a moment guys!"

… GM Nazirul appeared on the Titantron.

"Knights, Chimeras, congratulations for making it all the way to the Finals of this Tournament. And now you might be wondering, when will the Finals happen? Well, before I answer that, let me ask something… Do you like the semi-final matches Seattle? (Crowd Cheers) Are you guys still have enoug in your tanks? (Crowd Cheers) So it's settle! Once this commercial break is over, we will start our main event, and that main event will be… the Finals of this Tournament, Knights vs Chimeras, to crown the first ever AWF Trios Champions!" Nazirul announced as the crowd cheers.

"This is it everybody, the match we have been waiting for! Trios Tournament finals coming up right after our last commercials!" Kenichi cheered.

…

(Commercial Break)

…

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring Emperor Kuzco and Kronk**_

" _Greetings to all pissants around the world. Me, your Highness, would like to announce something that either interest you or bores you, in which I don't care what your reaction would be. Next week, I will start a talk show in order to spice up this company and of course, showing the world that I am the best talk show host today, and my first guests for the talk show? The winners of the Trios Tournament of course! If that interests you, don't forget to tune in next week and if you are not interested, then get out of my royal sight, my royal breathing space, and my royal life." Kuzco announced._

 _ **Match #3: Shounen Knights vs The Chimeras**_

"The following contest is a 2 out of 3 Falls Match to determine the first ever AWF Trios Champions! Introducing first, the team of Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gon Frecess and Recca Hanabishi, the Shounen Knights! (Crowd Cheers) And their opponents, the team of Masaru Daimon, Jotaro Kujo and Takashi Komuro, the Chimeras!" (Crowd Cheers)

(Bell Rings)

Tsuna and Takashi starts first as the crowd traded chants between 'Let's Go Chimeras!' and 'Let's Go Knights!'. After the two shows respect by shaking each other's hand, the two locked each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Takashi manages to push Tsuna onto the ropes before giving him a Clean Break. Tsuna goes for a Double Leg Takedown only to have Takashi moving out of the way before Takashi grabs and picks Tsuna up from behind and sets for a German Suplex. Tsuna then stuns Takashi with several back elbows to the face before putting him on a Side Headlock until Takashi pushes him away.

Tsuna bounces off the ropes and leaps through Takashi who lays himself down before using the ropes to stop his movement in order to avoid a Knife Edge Chop by Takashi. Tsuna then goes for a Clothesline only to have Takashi avoiding it before Takashi kicks Tsuna to the gut and sets for a Suplex. Tsuna however didn't budge before Tsuna stuns Takashi with several punches to the ribs and sets for a Suplex of his own. Takashi however didn't budge as well before he stuns Tsuna with several punches to the ribs and knocks him away with an European Uppercut! Takashi then goes for a Lariat only to have Tsuna avoiding it before Tsuna plants Takashi with a Swinging Neckbreaker followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Takashi kicks out.

Tsuna picks Takashi up and goes for an Irish Whip, but Takashi reversing it, sending Tsuna crashing onto the corner instead before Takashi tags himself to Jotaro. Recca tags himself into the match and drills Jotaro with several forearms to the face Jotaro grabs his throat and knocks him away with a Headbutt to the face. Jotaro goes after Recca only to get a kick to the gut and knocked away with a Headbutt to the face instead. After tagging himself to Gon, Recca stuns Jotaro with several Knife Edge Chops to the chest before Gon, already climbed to the top turnbuckle, knocks him away with a Missile Dropkick! After Recca plants Jotaro down with a Slingblade, Gon bounces off the ropes and hits him with a Rolling Thunder before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Jotaro kicks out.

"The fatigue that Jotaro had is pretty much the reason why the Knights managed to knock him down early. Had he was still fresh, he ain't going down that easily." Klein reminded before Gon tags himself to Recca.

"And now the Knights are trying their hardest to stop Jotaro from getting himself up." Kenichi pointed as the two proceeded to stomp on Jotaro before placing him on the corner.

After tagging himself to Tsuna who in turn tags himself to Gon, Recca stomps on the seated Jotaro several times before Gon and Tsuna plants him with a Cannonball followed by a Baseball Slide! Tsuna then tags himself to Recca before the two picks Jotaro up and away from the corner and sets for a Double Suplex. Jotaro however didn't budge before he ended up planting both men with a Double Suplex instead! Gon tags himself in and climbs to the top turnbuckle and once Jotaro got himself up, Gon goes for a Flying Crossbody only to get caught before Jotaro throws Gon away with a Fallaway Slam! Once Gon got himself up, Jotaro knocks him back down with a Discus Elbow Smash before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Gon kicks out.

Jotaro drags Gon to the corner and punches his face several times before tagging himself to Masaru. Masaru then stomps on Gon several times before picking him up, slams him onto the corner and tags himself to Takashi. After blasting Gon with several Knife Edge Chops to the chest, Takashi tags himself to Jotaro before Irish Whipping him towards Jotaro. Jotaro then catches Gon and plants him with a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Gon kicks out.

After dragging Gon to the middle of the ring, Jotaro tags himself to Takashi and after climbing to the top turnbuckle, Takashi goes for a Diving Headbutt only to land face first onto Gon's knees instead! Gon then slowly crawls towards him corner until Takashi grabs his leg and tries to pull him away from the corner. Gon, after getting himself on one leg, stuns him with an Enzuigiri before tagging himself to Tsuna!

Tsuna enters the ring and knocks Takashi down with a Clothesline followed by another before he kicks him to the gut, kicks him away to the face and knocks him down with a Discus Clothesline! Once Takashi got himself up, Tsuna blasts him with several kicks followed by several quick jabs and knocks him away with a Discus Elbow Smash!

Once Takashi bounces off the ropes, Tsuna lifts him for the Dying Will Zero only to have Takashi slipping away before grabbing Tsuna from behind, pushes him onto the ropes and goes for either a release German Suplex or a Roll Up Pin. Tsuna however manages to hold on the ropes and knocks Takashi away before knocking him away with a back elbow to the face and plants him with a Bulldog followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Takashi kicks out.

Tsuna then climbs to the top turnbuckle for a Diving Elbow Drop only to have Takashi getting himself up and attacks him. After climbing to the top turnbuckle as well, Takashi punches Tsuna's face several times before setting up for a Super-Plex, but Tsuna stuns him with several punches to the ribs instead before trying to knock Takashi down with a Headbutt to the face. The two then exchanged forearms to the face until Tsuna manages to knock Takashi down and off the turnbuckle with a Headbutt to the face before Tsuna hits him with a Diving Elbow Drop followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Masaru stops the count!

Recca enters the ring and knocks Masaru away with a running forearm to the face before going to Clothesline him out of the ring only to get Back Body Dropped over the top rope instead. After Recca knocks Masaru away with an elbow smash to the face, Tsuna lifts him up for the Dying Will Zero until Takashi picks him to the gut and plants him with a Triple Rolling Suplex combo while Jotaro pulled Recca down and face first onto the ring apron! Takashi then from behind picks Tsuna up and goes for a Belly-to-Back Suplex, but Tsuna lands his feet on the mat instead before bouncing off the ropes and goes for a Running Lariat. Takashi however manages to catch Tsuna and puts him on the Crippler Crossface!

"Submission locked in! Takashi got Tsuna at the center of the ring!" Klein reacted as Takashi puts Tsuna on the hold until Gon, after climbing to the top turnbuckle, hits Takashi with a 450 Splash!

Gon turns around and eats a Lariat by Jotaro and after throwing Gon out of the ring, Jotaro picks Tsuna up only to get several punches to the gut instead before Tsuna knocks him away with a Jawbreaker. With Jotaro on the ropes, Tsuna manages to Clothesline him out of the ring before Takashi from behind pushes him onto the ropes and throws him away with a released German Suplex! He then kicks Tsuna to the gut and plants him with the Deadswitch (Killswitch) before going for the pin. Recca tries to save Tsuna only to have Masaru grabbing his leg instead.

The referee counts, "1,2,… (Recca kicks Masaru away) 3!"

"Chimeras scored the first fall! Recca's too late to save his team from defeat!" Klein reacted while Recca turns Takashi around and drills him with multiple punches to the face until the referee pulls him away and warns him about a possible DQ.

Once Takashi got himself up on the corner, Recca charges towards Takashi only to get kick away to the face instead before Takashi drops him onto the corner with a Backdrop Suplex! Outside the ring, Jotaro picks Recca and Gon up and throws them into the crowd before entering the crowd area only to get pushed onto the guardrail by both Recca and Gon! The two then proceeded to plant Jotaro with a Double Suplex onto the floor!

Meanwhile inside the ring, Takashi climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Headbutt only to land face first onto Tsuna's knees instead! Tsuna then slowly crawled towards his corner until Takashi grabs his leg and tries to pull him away from the corner, but Tsuna manages to kick Takashi away instead before Tsuna tags himself to Gon!

"Tag made! The Knights has been recharged!" Kenichi reacted.

Gon enters the ring and avoids a Clothesline by Takashi before bouncing off the ropes and knocks him away with a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors Takedown! Once Takashi got himself up, Gon stuns him with several kicks to the legs before knocking him away with a Hurricanrana! He then avoids a Clothesline before knocking Takashi down with a Handspring Back Elbow Smash before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Takashi kicks out.

Gon picks Takashi up and goes for an Irish Whip, but Takashi reverses it before Gon goes for another Handspring Back Elbow Smash. Takashi however manages to catch him before Gon goes for a Wheelbarrow Pin. (1,2,… Takashi kicks out) Once the two got themselves up, Gon knocks Takashi down with a Drop Toe Hold before tagging himself to Recca. Recca then plants Takashi down with a Slingblade before tagging himself back to Gon and after climbing to the top turnbuckle, Gon hits Takashi with the 450 Splash!

"450 Splash connected! Gon may earn one for the Knights here!" Kenichi reacted while Gon goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Masaru stops the count!

"Not yet! The Chimeras are still alive!" Klein reacted.

Recca enters the ring and goes after Masaru only to get lifted up and planted by the Attitude Adjustment instead! After kicking Recca out of the ring, Masaru turns around and eats several quick jabs followed by a Roundhouse Kick by Tsuna before Tsuna lifts Masaru up and hits him with the Dying Will Zero! As Jotaro can be seen leaving the crowd area, Tsuna goes for a Suicide Dive only to eat an Uppercut while in mid air instead! Gon then goes for a Tope Con Giro only to get caught before Jotaro drops him with a Powerbomb onto the floor!

"Powerbomb onto the floor! Jotaro may have just killed Gon right there!" Kenichi reacted.

"Jotaro doesn't care if that counts as child abuse, he's destroying anyone who are stupid enough to face him!" Klein reminded while Jotaro throws Gon back into the ring.

After receiving the tag from Takashi, Jotaro picks Gon up only to get several punches to the gut instead.

"Don't bother trying to fight back Gon… Jotaro's going to kill you anyway." Klein advised as Jotaro puts an end to Gon's last effort to fight back by pushing him bouncing off the ropes and finishes him with the End of Days before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners and the FIRST ever AWF Trios Champions, the Chimeras!" (Crowd Cheers)

"Despite nearly dying after his feud with Jotaro, Masaru has not only kept the group alive by recruiting him and Takashi, but he also led them into winning their first title ever as a group! Congratulations Chimeras! Not even a month after your formation, you have made history as you are now the first ever AWF Trios Champions!" Kenichi cheered.

"Rest In Peace Shounen Knights! You have failed miserably as you were crushed by the Chimeras twice in a row!" Klein laughed as the Knights walked backstage in shame while assisting the damaged Gon. Masaru, after celebrating their victory with Jotaro and Takashi, grabs the mic.

"Hey Tsuna? Tsuna!" Masaru called as the Knights turned around. "Consider that a lesson for you and your friends, and also for Daisuke and his family: Kids like you should never ever dare to face us, the Chimeras, or else, you will pay for doing so!" he reminded before the trio raises their belts to the air.

…

Match Results:

Shounen Knights def. Online Brigade (2-1)

The Chimeras def. Lulim Familia (2-1)

The Chimeras def. Shounen Knights (2-0) (wins AWF Trios Championship)

…

(August, Week 4)

 _ **AWF Freedom Season 1 Episode 20**_

 _Location: Seattle, Washington_

…

 _The Steel Cage can be seen already been set up on the ring_

 _ **Match #1: Makie Sasaki and Sora Nagino vs Moka Akashiya and Yuki Cross (Steel Cage Match)**_

(Bell Rings)

Moka and Yuki immidiately attacks Makie and Sora before the two Irish Whips them towards the ropes and after bouncing off the ropes, Makie and Sora goes for 2 running Crossbodies. While Sora manages to knock Yuki down with it, Makie get herself caught by Moka before Moka throws her away with a Fallaway Slam! Sora then attacks Moka with several punches to the face before going for an Irish Whip only to have Moka reversing it instead. Sora then goes for a Handspring Back Elbow Smash only to get caught before Moka plants her down with a Wheelbarrow Facebuster before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Sora kicks out.

Makie then attacks Moka from behind only to have Moka no selling it and after Moka turns around, Makie punches her face several times until Moka grabs her throat and sets for a Chokeslam. Makie however manages to kick Moka to the gut several times, forcing Moka to push Makie bouncing off the ropes instead before Makie knocks her with a running Clothesline. Makie then bounces off the ropes and goes for another running Clothesline only to eat a Lariat instead before Moka goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Makie kicks out.

While Yuki can be seen beating Sora down, Moka picks Makie up and throws her face first onto the steel cage! Yuki then picks Sora up and goes to Irish Whip her towards Moka, but Sora reverses it, sending Yuki to crash onto Moka instead! After throwing Yuki face first onto the Steel Cage, Sora goes for a Thrust Kick only to get caught by Moka before Sora stuns Moka with an Enzuigiri!

Sora then sets for a Suplex on Moka, but Moka didn't budge before Moka tries to Suplex Sora only to get a Double Axe Handle by Makie. Makie and Sora then grabs Moka and sets for a Double Suplex, but Moka still won't budge before she ended up Double Suplexing them instead! Once the two got themselves up, Yuki charges towards Makie and Sora only to get kicked away to the face before the Makie plants Yuki down with a Bulldog! Moka then knocks Makie down with a Lariat before catching Sora who goes for a Flying Clothesline, puts her on a Bearhug, and throws her onto the steel cage with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex!

"Nice try Makie and Sora, but there's no way in hell you can do in order to knock Moka down!" Klein stated before Moka goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Sora kicks out.

Moka then punches Sora's face several times until Makie attacks her from behind. Yuki then turns Makie around and kicks her to the gut and with Moka holding Makie, Yuki goes for a forearm to the face only to have Makie escaping and avoiding it, causing Yuki to end up hitting Moka with the forearm instead. Makie then bounces off the ropes and plants Yuki with a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT before getting herself up, avoids a Clothesline by Moka and kicks her to the gut before knocking her away with a kick to the face!

With Moka on the ropes and steel cage, Makie goes for the running Splash only to have Moka moving out of the way, sending Makie crashing herself onto the steel cage instead! With Moka on the corner, Sora got herself up and squashes her with a Running Splash before seeing Yuki getting herself up on the corner and squashes her from behind with another Running Splash before planting her with a Bridging German Suplex for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Yuki kicks out.

After turning Yuki around, Sora climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for a Frog Splash, but Moka got herself up and grabbed her throat instead. Sora then manages to kick Moka away to the face before planting her with a Springboard Tornado DDT followed by a Rolling Thunder by Makie! The two picks Moka up and throws her face first onto the steel cage before planting her with a Double Suplex and goes for a double pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Yuki stops the count!

Yuki picks Makie up and throws her onto the steel cage before Sora from behind grabs her and sets for a German Suplex. Yuki however manages to stun Sora with several back elbows to the face before going to Sora's back, grabs her, pushes her onto the ropes and steel cage and goes for a Roll Up Pin. (1,2,… Sora kicks out) Once the two got themselves up, Sora dodges Yuki's Clothesline and plants her down with a Swinging Neckbreaker followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Moka stops the count!

Makie then knocks Moka away with a Thrust Kick and with Moka on the corner, Makie charges towards her and eats a Side Slam instead! Before Moka could even regain focus, Sora squashes her with a Running Splash before Irish Whipping her onto the other corner and drills her with a running Battering Ram! While Makie can be seen using the ropes to get herself up before climbing up to the top of the cage, Sora goes for a Bulldog only to get pushed away instead.

Sora then turns around and gets her throat grabbed by Moka who sets for a Chokeslam, but Sora manages to kick Moka's gut several times, forcing Moka to push Sora onto the ropes. Moka then goes after Sora only to get kicked away to the face and after kicking Yuki away to the face as well, Sora went to the top rope and goes for a Double Flying Clothesline. Moka and Yuki however manages to catch Sora by the throat before the two plants her down with a Double Chokeslam!

"Nice try Sora, but you ain't going to knock both of them on your own!" Klein reacted before the heels proceeded to beat Sora down while...

"And… wait a minute! Makie's on top of the Steel Cage!" Kenichi pointed.

"If Makie escapes the cage, she and Sora would have won this match, but that would leave Sora alone and getting completely beaten up by the Vampires!" Klein reminded as Makie were conflicted on either leaving her friend get beaten down or escape the cage to score the win. After a brief thought, Makie decided to…

…. Stand on the top of the cage and KNOCKS DOWN BOTH YUKI AND MOKA WITH A FLYING CROSSBODY OFF THE CAGE!

"Oh My God! Makie may had just killed herself by diving off the cage and onto the Vampires!" Klein reacted.

"Makie ain't selfish everybody! She dove herself off the cage just to save her partner instead of escaping to win like a coward!" Kenichi pointed while the crowd started a 'Holy Shit!' chant.

"Still, that dive may had killed Makie for real there. She's not moving and coughing blood!" Klein pointed before Sora crawled towards Makie and checked on her condition.

After slowly getting herself using the ropes, Sora picks Makie up and assists her into escaping the cage using the door. As the two arrived and waiting for the referee to unlock the door, Yuki from behind bashes Sora's head with… Moka's rosary?

"How the hell did Yuki able to get herself up and do that? Makie's dive off the cage should have knock her out!" Kenichi reacted.

"Doesn't matter! With Sora KOed while Makie couldn't move worth a damn, Yuki's taking advantage of the situation!" Klein pointed as Yuki crawls towards the opened door before pulling herself out of the cage for the win!

"Here are your winners, Moka Akashiya and Yuki Cross!" (Crowd Boos)

"So close! Makie and Sora were so close from winning this match. But in the end, Yuki manages to use her remaining energy and Moka's rosary to stop them from winning!" Kenichi reacted.

"Makie and Sora should be lucky that Yuki scored the win by escaping the cage. In a perfect world, she and Moka would have destroyed them from the 3 count instead." Klein stated.

After the Steel Cage were raised up, Yuki pulls Sora out of the ring and throws her onto the Steel Steps! Inside the ring, Moka picks the weakened Makie up and plants her down with a Chokeslam before leaving the ring.

…

(Commercial Break)

…

 _ **Backstage Segment #1: Staring Nanoha Takamachi**_

 _Nanoha can be seen searching for partners in order to rescue Fate… until she encountered Sora and Makie with Sora assisting Makie._

" _You need any help?" Nanoha asked._

" _If you want to help, go ahead. Take us to the ambulance." Sora answered as Nanoha assisted Makie as well before the two walked to the ambulance._

" _You two sure had a hard battle in there." Nanoha said._

" _No kidding. Makie even nearly killed herself saving me from getting beaten down. We were so close from winning the match, but alas, luck turned on us and joined them instead." Sora replied._

" _I see… since your friend here isn't doing good, I guess I might ask you two a question later." Nanoha said._

" _Let me guess? You want us to be your partners in your conquest in saving your best friend?" Sora asked as Nanoha nodded. "Well, once Makie's fully recovered, we'll think about it." She stated._

" _Very well then… hopefully she gets well soon." Nanoha wished._

" _I'm sure she will. She is a member of the Shounen Knights after all, and knowing the Knights, they'll recover pretty quickly." Sora replied before the three girls left the scene._

 _ **Match #2: Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi vs Chie Satonaka and Hibiki Tachibana**_

 _Chie and Hibiki wins via Chasing the Dragon on Ryuko. Mikasa tries to enter the ring and stops Hibiki from getting the pin only to get knocked away with a Baseball Slide by Chie instead._

" _I can't believe it… no, we can't believe it. Did we… did we actually pinned the Tag Team Champions? If this wasn't a dream, then Woohoo for us! Mikasa, Ryuko, let's do this again, only this time, you'll put your belts on the line! How about it?" Hibiki challenged._

" _Go ahead and Woohoo all you want Hibiki, because this isn't a dream. You and Chie actually pinned us for the three count, and if you want to do this again, sure, we'll put our belts on the line in Round 2!" Ryuko answered as the crowd cheers._

 _ **Backstage Segment #2: Staring Nanoha Takamachi**_

 _Nanoha can be seen taking a break from searching for partners and assisting Sora earlier._

" _Tired depsite not being in the ring Nanoha?"_

 _GM Nazirul appeared on the scene._

" _Indeed sir. I can't find anyone to be my partners for now." Nanoha replied._

" _I see… well Nanoha, I think I might found some possible partners for you on your quest." Nazirul said._

" _Really? Who could it be?" Nanoha asked._

" _Let's see… on my list, I got Morgiana Fanalis, Tohru Honda and Haruhi Fujioka. Right now they are doing nothing so I'm pretty sure any of them could help you out." Nazirul suggested. "And hey, at least my suggestions are better than the Baka Rangers." He joked._

" _Alright then. Any other names that might be able to help me out?" Nanoha asked._

" _Let's see…. There's Natsu Takasaki, Nana Mishima, Mirai Kuriyama and Mitsuki Nase as well… come to think of it, that's 7 girls that could be your partners. Why couldn't you find them and ask them to be your partners?" Nazirul questioned before he and Nanoha encountered… AWF Divas Champion Revy. "Um.. good luck on your match tonight?" he wished before Revy walks away._

" _Maybe they don't want to stand in Revy's way if she loses tonight? We all know what will happen if she loses…" Nanoha guessed._

" _Considering that Revy killed everyone on my list save for Haruhi and the Spirit World Warriors… maybe…" Nazirul replied. "Anyway, since they are not here until next week's show and I got no match for you tonight, I want you to leave the arena and take the week off, okay?" he ordered._

" _Alright Nazirul. Thank you." Nanoha replied before she leaves the scene._

 _ **Match #3: Saeko Busujima vs Sayo Hitsugi**_

 _Black Label Organization made their entrance without Oriha Nashida. Oriha then appeared from under the ring and attacks Saeko before pulling a bait and switch by announcing that she will be Saeko's opponent instead._

 _ **Match #3: Saeko Busujima vs Oriha Nashida**_

 _Sadly, it was abad move as Saeko kills Oriha with the Violet Violence (Gory Neckbreaker) anyways._

 _Before HOTD could even announce the stipulation for their upcoming battle, Black Label Organization attacks them and beats them down. While Rei and Saya were put through the announce tables, Saeko got herself a Sadistic Nurse (Curb Stomp) on the Steel Chair by Sayo._

…

 _Hikari can be seen heading to the ring for the main event_

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _Commentators announced that there will be a celebration ceremony for the winner of tonight's main event. Plus, there will be a huge announcement by GN Nazirul regarding the AWF Battleline roster._

…

 _ **Match #4: Hikari Yagami vs Revy (AWF Womens and Divas Championship Match)**_

(Bell Rings)

The two champions confronted each other in the middle of the ring until Revy shoves Hikari away. Hikari responded by kicking her to the gut and stuns her with several forearms to the face before going to bounce off the ropes only to get a knee to the gut instead. After Irish Whipping Hikari bouncing off the ropes, Revy sets for a Back Body Drop only to get kicked away to the face instead.

Hikari then kicks Revy to the gut and sets for an early Twist of Fate, but Revy ended up sending her over the top rope with a Back Body Drop instead. After landing her feet on the ring apron, Hikari traded forearms with Revy until she manages to knock her away with a Jawbreaker onto the ropes before Revy knocks her off the ring apron with a Discus Elbow Smash instead!

"Hikari thought that she might be able to continue her offence on Revy, but unfortunately, Revy got other plans." Klein observed.

After leaving the ring, Revy picks Hikari up only to get pushed onto the ring apron instead. Hikari then blasts Revy with several Knife Edge Chops until Revy grabs her throat, slams her onto the ring apron and drills her with multiple punches before picking her up and throws her onto the Steel Steps! After stomping on Hikari several times, Revy picks her up and Irish Whips her onto the guardrail before going to Clothesline her into the crowd only to get elbow tackled away to the face instead. Hikari then stands on the guardrail and goes for a Moonsault only to get caught before Revy drops her onto the floor with a Running Powerslam! After throwing Hikari back into the ring, Revy enters the ring and pins her.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hikari kicks out.

Revy then drills Hikari with several punches to the face before choking her out until the referee pulls her away. With Hikari on the ropes, Revy Foot Chokes her before picking her up and goes for a Belly-to-Back Suplex. Hikari however manages to land her legs on the mat and once Revy turns around, Hikari blasts her with several kicks to the legs until Revy pushes her away.

Hikari then avoids a Clothesline by Revy before bouncing off the ropes and knocks Revy down head first onto the ropes with a Baseball Slide to the leg before bouncing off the ropes and knocks her out of the ring with a Baseball Slide! She then bounces off the ropes and goes for a Suicide Dive only to get caught by Revy before Revy goes for a Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam, but Hikari slips away before pushing Revy onto the guardrail from behind! After slamming Revy's face onto the guardrail, Hikari went to the ring apron and once Revy turned herself around, Hikari knocks her down with a running kick to the face! Once Revy got herself up, Hikari plants her onto the floor with a Tornado DDT!

"Now it's Hikari's turn to unload on Revy, and she's using outside the ring to it's fullest advantage!" Kenichi pointed before Hikari enters the ring.

"She's not done yet! Hikari's not finished with inflicting damage on Revy!" Klein pointed and once Revy got herself up, Hikari bounces off the ropes and nails Revy with a Suicide Dive!

"Hikari's hitting Revy with one aerial attacks after another! She's not giving her a chance to recover!" Kenichi reacted.

After throwing Revy back into the ring, Hikari went to the ring apron and nails her with a Slingshot Senton followed by a pin. (1,2,… Revy kicks out) Hikari then drags Revy to the middle of the ring and stomps on her several times before climbing to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Moonsault only to land on Revy's knees instead! After getting herself up, Revy picks Hikari up and pushes her onto the corner before drilling her with several Battering Rams to the gut and Irish Whips her onto the other corner. Revy then charges towards Hikari only to get kicked away to the face instead before climbing to the top turnbuckle for a Whisper of the Wind only to get pushed from behind, off the turnbuckle and onto the floor by Revy instead!

"Crash and burn onto the floor! Revy had just killed every momentum Hikari had gained with her arrial assasults!" Kenichi reacted.

"If Hikari's attacks were like machine guns, Revy's attacks are like bazookas, and we all know which weapon can inflict the most damage." Klein stated.

Revy then leaves the ring and goes to pick Hikari up only to land head first onto the guardrail after a Drop Toe Hold instead! After using the Steel Steps to her herself up, Hikari walks away before turning around, hops on the Steel Steps and hits Revy with a Poetry in Motion! She then grabs Revy and plants her with a Snap Suplex onto the Steel Steps!

"Where on earth did Hikari get the energy to pull a Suplex on Revy? Nontheless, both girls are outside, and a Double Count-Out would mean that both girls would keep their belts!" Klein reminded.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9!"

Both Hikari and Revy slides themselves into the ring!

While Hikari slowly getting herself up, Revy grabs her from behind and sets for a German Suplex. Hikari however manages to stun Revy with several back elbows to the face before going to Revy's back, grabs her and pushes her onto the ropes for a Roll Up Pin. Revy however manages to hold on the ropes and knocks Hikari away instead before Back Body Dropping her over the top rope once again.

After landing her feet on the ring apron, Hikari quickly tackles Revy to the gut and goes for a Slingshot Sunset Flip pin. Revy however doesn't budge before she grabs Hikari's throat with her hands, picks her up and knocks her with a forearm to the face. Revy then Irish Whips Hikari towards the ropes and after bouncing off the ropes, Hikari proceeded to plant Revy with a Tilt-a-Whirl Reverse Twist of Fate!

"Reverse Twist of Fate after a Tilt-a-Whirl! Hikari has caught Revy offguard and by surprise with that move!" Klein reacted.

"Despite being a Veteran, it doesn't stop Hikari from pulling out new moves like this!" Kenichi reminded.

After climbing to the top turnbuckle, Hikari sets for the Swanton Bomb only to have Revy turning around and slowly got herself up instead. Hikari then stands on the ring apron and once Revy got herself up, Hikari knocks her away with a Springboard Dropkick and after Revy bounces off the ropes, Hikari knocks her with a Double Leg Takedown before hitting her with an Extreme Leg Drop followed by a Front Dropkick!

"Hikari's unleashing her big moves towards Revy, and we all know that victory is coming right up!" Kenichi observed while Hikari sets herself up for the Twist of Fate.

Once Revy got herself up, Hikari kicks her to the gut and goes for the Twist of Fate only to get pushed away instead before Revy kicks Hikari to the gut and sets for the Pedigree only to get Back Body Dropped instead! Once the two girls turned around, Revy catches a kick by Hikari only to eat an Enzuigiri instead before kicking her to the gut and plants her down with the Twist of Fate! She then climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits her with the Diving Light!

"Diving Light, but Hikari's not done yet!" Kenichi pointed as Hikari climbs to the top turnbuckle and follows it up with a Swanton Bomb!

"Swanton Bomb! Hikari has used her overkill combo on Revy! Would that be enough to secure the win!?" Klein reacted while Hikari goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Revy kicks out!

"Revy kicks out! Revy kicks out of Hikari's overkill combo!" Klein reacted.

"How on earth did Revy kick out of that combo?! Everyone who has fell prey into that combo would have been defeated already!" Kenichi questioned while Hikari questions the referee for a possible slow count.

"This is Revy we are talking about dude. Hikari may be a fighting champion, but Revy is a monster. Hikari might need to come up with something new quick, or else she might end up unable to beat Revy." Klein reminded.

Hikari then picks Revy up and goes for another Twist of Fate, but Revy pushes her crashing onto the referee instead before rolling her up, lifts her up and plants her with a One Armed Powerbomb! She then picks Hikari up and plants her with the Pedigree!

"Pedigree! But all that is for naught with the referee being down!" Kenichi reminded as Revy tries to wake up the f-king referee to no avail before calling for another f-king referee. Once another referee enters the ring, Revy pins Hikari.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hikari kicks out!

"Hikari kicks out! If Revy can kick out of her finisher, so can Hikari!" Kenichi cheered.

"Hikari's lucky that our first referee is down while the second referee took forever to enter the ring! Had the first ref didn't get KO'ed, Revy would have won by now!" Klein reminded.

After arguing with the second referee, Revy picks Hikari up only to get knocked away by a Jawbreaker instead before kicking her to the gut and sets for another Twist of Fate, but Revy pushes Hikari bouncing off the ropes instead before planting her with a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker! She then picks Hikari up and plants her down with another Pedigree!

"A second Pedigree by Revy! Hikari has to be done after that!" Klein reacted while Revy goes for the pin.

"1,2,3!" the second referee counted…

… while at the same time the first referee called for the DQ!

"Two referees just called for the bell at the same time! And both of them had different decisions for Revy!" Kenichi reacted.

"The first one gave Hikari the DQ win for pushing her onto him earlier, while the second one gave Revy the pinfall victory! Which one is the right result?" Klein questioned while Revy can be seen arguing with the two referees.

"This is a confusing situation folks, and Revy's not going to wait for the official decision! In her eyes, she's the dual champion!" Kenichi pointed as Revy leaves the ring, takes both her and Hikari's title belts, and leaves.

Nazirul appeared on the stage and tried to stop Revy from leaving with Hikari's title belt to no avail before heading towards the ring. The referees walked towards him and explained the situation to him.

…

Match Results:

Moka Akashiya and Yuki Cross def. Makie Sasaki and Sora Nagino

Chie Satonaka and Hibiki Tachibana def. Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi

Saeko Busujima def. Oriha Nashida

Hikari Yagami vs Revy ended in ? (both retain their AWF Womens and Divas Championships)

…

A/N: There you go folks! Both loaded shows are done! (regarding Mikasa/Ryuko vs Chie/Hibiki, I've decided to save my energy for their eventual rematch than writing the full match)

On the male side, The Chimeras are your first ever AWF Trios Champions, not even a month after Masaru managed to bring the group back to life! Also noteworthy that while Masaru pinned Daisuke in the Semi-Finals, Tsuna pinned Kirito in the Semi-Finals as well so… looks like Daisuke vs Masaru for the World Title and Kirito vs Tsuna for the Japanese Title are coming soon by the looks of it…

On the female side, the newcomers from JAW on anti-Climacticly via the dreaded 'ESCAPE THE CAGE BY DOOR!' finish, Chie and Hibiki scores the win on the Tag Team Champions, HOTD are 2-1 over Black Label Organization only to get destroyed before namin their stipulation, and Hikari vs Revy ended on a controlversial finish with two referees calling for the bell at the same time…. Maybe Hikari survived and kept her belt, but the next time she'll face Revy, there may be no luck on her side…

Well guys, I'm tired (mostly because of the Trios Tournament) and I'm going to get myself a week worth of break to recharge myself. Next week after WWE Payback, I'll resume writing AWF, complete with the aftermath from this mini-PPV.

Until then, please review!


	23. 21st Episodes

(September, Week 1)

 _ **AWF Battleline Season 4 Episode 21**_

 _Location: Boise, Idaho_

…

(Before The Show)

Dandy can be seen arriving at an airport on his own making a phone call to his teammates of the Genesis.

"I'm now here guys. Sorry for ending up arriving here last. Got myself into trouble after talking with one of the female staffs at the other airport. Alright, now that I'm here…"

Dandy then got himself attacked by the Rookie Revolution (with no one trying to stop them because it's Wrestling…) before the RR shoved him into a luggage and sends him to the next flight. Zenjirou then picks up Dandy's phone and told Genesis, "We're Sorry, this Phone Number is not in Service. Please leave a message after these words: Hail RR!" He then drops the phone onto the floor and stomps on his until it's reduced into pieces.

"Space Elvis has left the city! Now come on, we got a lot of things to do tonight." Shinn called before the RR leaves the scene.

…

 _Show starts with highlights from last week's show were shown. First the Knights vs Brigade, then Familia vs Chimeras, and then it finishes the Chimeras winning the whole thing._

… _._

(Inside the Ring)

The ring can be seen in complete darkness.

"Good evening to everyone inside this building! Welcome to the premiere of the first ever Talk Show in Anime Wrestling Federation… The Emperor's Lounge!"

As the lights went back on, Kronk can be seen in the ring with the ring equiped with red colored mats, a gold colored throne on the right side of the ring, a silver colored table in the middle, and a bronze colored sofa on the left. Kronk then announced, "And now, please welcome, your royal host, Emperor Kuzco!"

(Break Away by CFO$ Plays)

"Hello everyone and welcome to AWF Battleline, we are your commentators and let's bow down as Kuzco has arrived!" Klein ordered as Emperor Kuzco appeared on the stage with his followers carrying him towards the ring.

"Normally we start the show with fireworks and everything else, but not this week, because we are kicking off the show with a historic note as Kuzco presents his talk show which is the first talk show ever in AWF." Kenichi explained.

"And I'm glad that it's Kuzco who's making history for AWF, because if there's anyone on the roster who can make a talk show and make it rain gold, it's none other than Kuzco." Klein said.

Kuzco, after entering the ring, sits on his throne before grabbing a mic from Kronk. "Ladies and gentlemen, the poor and the poorer, the dumb and the dumber, and the non-royalties and the slaves around the world, bow down as I, Emperor Kuzco, am the host of the first ever talk show in AWF, The Emperor's Lounge!" he welcomed as the crowd boos. "Now, as the host of this show, allow me to remind all of you that this will not, I repeat, NOT, be your typical talk show with geeks wasting their breaths talking to me. Instead, this talk show will feature all the stars in this company! Stars like… stars like… Me! (Crowd Boos) "I'm just kidding! As much as I consider myself as the only star here, me interviewing myself would be boring to all of us. Now with that being said, allow me to welcome the first guests for the first ever episode of my talk show, the first ever AWF Trios Champions, The Three Headed Ugly Dogs! (Crowd Boos) I mean… the Chimeras!" he announced as the crowd cheers.

(The Anthem by Jess Jamez and MVP Plays)

"And there they are ladies and gentlemen, the first ever AWF Trios Champions!" Kenichi pointed as the Chimeras appeared on the stage to cheers by the crowd.

"Last week on Battleline the Chimeras are on the semi-finals of the Trios Tournament, and despite the challenge that was dished out by the Lulim Familia and the Shounen Knights back to back, the Chimeras shown their dominance and won the Tournament, thus crowning themselves as the first ever AWF Trios Champions." Klein explained.

"Ladies and gentlemen there they are!" Kuzco pointed after the Chimeras entered the ring. "Alright champs, please, take a seat on this cool sofa I brought just for this show." He ordered.

The Chimeras looked at the bronze sofa before Takashi questioned, "You want us to sit on this sofa?" Kuzco responded by nodding before Takashi continued, "Well me and my friends are dissapointed that you're asking us to sit on a sofa that looked like wood rather than a bronze colored sofa, so no we are not sitting. Instead, we'll stand here until whenever your talk show ends."

"Suit yourself then, but if you got leg cramps for standing there like a pole, don't cry about it." Kuzco responded. "Alright, let's ask the hard hitting questions here… how does it feel winning those titles after beating the living heck out of 2 groups of kids?" he asked.

"Are you trying to say that we won the belts by beating two teams full of kids? Well listen here your majesty: Even though our opponents are nothing but kids, but those kids are tough as hell… on second thoughts, not all of them since we kicked the Knights' asses for 2 straight falls in the finals which is dissapointing since we expected more from them. As for our other opponents, which are the Lulim Familia, those guys are the real deal in that Tournament. I don't know what Daisuke fed to Takato and Tomoki, but those two are great. At first, we thought that they are easy pickings for us, but it turns out, they are not as those two, along with Daisuke, manages to score a fall on us. So Daisuke, if you are hearing this, let me be the first to say that you and your family are great and I wish that we'll get to meet each other in the future again." Masaru praised as the crowd cheers. "… on second thoughts, forget about meeting each other in the future, how about we meet each other tonight? Because after pinning you last week, I'm calling you out and challenge you to a World Title match!" he shouted as the crowd cheers.

"Stop stop stop stop stop!" Kuzco interupted. "What in the hell are you doing? As the host of this show, I'm not allowing my guests to throw out challenges to non-guests! This is my show and you have to follow my rule, and the first rule is, shut up and…" Kuzco were interupted as Jotaro fliped the silver table towards Kuzco. "Woah easy there big guy… Kronk! Save me!" he ordered as Kronk confronted Jotaro while shielding Kuzco… until Jotaro pushes Kronk to sit on the throne before falling with the throne as well!

Kuzco, pissed that he throne fell down, attacks Jotaro until Takashi and Masaru ganged up on him and beats him down! After Masaru places the table back to it's position, Takashi grabs Kuzco from behind and German Suplexes him onto the table before Jotaro picks up the table and sets to whack Kuzco with it only to have Kuzco retreating along with Kronk as well.

"Here's a tip for you if you're hosting a talk show: Never, I repeat, ever, order us what to do, or else you'll pay for it!" Masaru reminded and after Jotaro throws the silver table out of the ring, Masaru and Takashi picks up the sofa and throws it out of the ring and towards Kuzco and Kronk as well!

"I know that Kuzco can be annoying, but do you have to trash his set? The Chimeras just ruined a historic moment in this company!" Klein complainted.

"It's Kuzco's fault though. He's the one who stupidly interrupted the Chimeras, and we are know that the Chimeras does whatever they want, even if they are observed by Emperors." Kenichi responded.

"Still, why on earth would Masaru challenge Daisuke to a title match in the middle of someone else's talk show? Couldn't he do that after the talk show's over? Kuzco better sue The Chimeras for this." Klein questioned.

(Backstage)

Iori Hida can be seen entering Takeru Takaishi's locker room. "Hey Takeru… woah… what did you just did to that poor punching bag?" he questioned as Takeru can be seen standing in front of a completely torn punching bag.

"Oh nothing. Just having the best tea party ever with an inanimate object." Takeru sarcasticly answered. "Actually, I just warmed myself up for my match against Haruyuki tonight, and what better way to warm myself up by beating this poor thing up with steel chairs, kendo sticks and everything else?" he added.

"Well, alright. For a second, I thought you have snapped under pressure." Iori said.

"Me? Snapped under pressure because I have to fight Haruyuki of all people tonight. Very funny Iori." Takeru replied. "To be honest though, I am kinda worried about something these days." He admitted.

"What do you mean?" Iori asked.

"Well… remember when Daisuke haven't won any titles and lost in the shuffle before nearly dissapeared into thin air until Chikaru came along? Looks like the same thing might happen to me if I couldn't at least win the Extreme Title tonight. Because let's face it, at this stage of my career, I need a title or else end up fading into obsecurity." Takeru explained.

"I see… on the bright side, at least Hikari could come back here and manage you. Either that or you'll get a second girlfriend to save you just like what Chikaru did to Daisuke." Iori guessed.

"Eh… I'm ain't going to let that happen. The only girl I need is Hikari, that's all." Takeru replied. "Well, time to head to the ring and get myself a title belt, even if it is a tertier belt of all belts. Wish me luck in there Iori. Later." He continued before leaving Iori.

"Good luck Takeru. Show Haruyuki what you are made of in there!" Iori responded.

(Commercial Break)

…

(Backstage)

An angry Emperor Kuzco walked towards the GM Office and punches the door as many times as possible.

"Open up! I have something to talk about with you!" Kuzco ordered.

"And what would that be which led to you punching my office door?"

Kuzco turned around and saw GM Nazirul, with a can of coffee in hand.

"… you are not in the office?" Kuzco questioned.

"I just left a few minutes ago to grab a can of coffee." Nazirul explained. "Now tell me, what on earth do you want from me by knocking my door over and over again?" he questioned

"Listen Nazirul, I made history as the first person ever to make a Talk Show in AWF, and after what the Chimeras did to me and my show, I want them to pay for all the damages they just made earlier! You got it?" he demanded.

"Well Kuzco, congrats on making history, but at the same time, you deserved having your talk show trashed after you interupted the Chimeras, and we all know those 3 hate being interupted by buggers like you." Nazirul replied.

"Excuse me Nazirul? I'm a Royalty, not a bugger!" Kuzco corrected.

"And I'm your boss. I could fire you and boot your royal ass out of this company for total misbehavior." Nazirul reminded. "Alright, here's the deal, you want your talk show sets fixed? How about you and your buddy Kronk face the Chimeras in a Tag Team Match tonight? And if both of you win, they'll pay for all the damages that they made. But if you lose… (unlocks office door) you have to pay the damages with your own wealth?" he suggested.

"… fine. At least you gave me a chance to pull a huge victory over those monsters. Thank you for giving me something really good for once." Kuzco thanked.

"No problem, and now will you excuse me, I'm entering my private work space. Bye." Nazirul said before entering the office and closed the door.

…

 _ **Match #1: Arita Haruyuki vs Takeru Takaishi (AWF Extreme Championship)**_

(Bell Rings)

Takeru quickly goes after Haruyuki and attacks him on the corner until Haruyuki pushes him away only to get a kick to the gut in response instead. After pounding on Haru several times, Takeru goes for an Irish Whip only to have Haruyuki reversing it, sending Takeru crashing onto the corner instead. Haru then charges towards Takeru only to get a kick to the face instead before climbing to the top turnbuckle and knocks Haru down with a Whisper of the Wind! After Haru rolled himself out of the ring, Takeru bounces off the ropes and goes for a Baseball Slide, but Haru manages to catch Takeru's legs and pulls him out of the ring and crashing onto the floor before squashing him with a Running Senton!

"Haru stopped Takeru's momentum and squashes his back and front with a one-two combo! Now Takeru's in trouble against the champion!" Klein reacted.

Haru then picks Takeru up and Irish Whips him onto the barricade before pulling out a Steel Chair from under the ring. Once Takeru got himself up using the barricade, Haru goes to whack his face with the chair only to get kicked to the gut instead before Takeru slams his face onto the barricade! He then picks up the chair and whacks Haru's back with it several times before opening the chair next to him and once Haru turned himself around, Takeru nails him with a Poetry in Motion before planting him with a Bulldog onto the chair!

"Now it's Haru's turn to be in trouble! Looks like Haru completely underrestimated what a veteran like Takeru can do!" Kenichi reacted.

After throwing Haruyuki back into the ring, Takeru throws the chair into the ring before throwing in another chair, a Kendo Stick, a Singapore Cane, a Trash Can plus it's lid, and then a Baseball Bat as well. He then stands on the ring apron and tackles Haru to the gut before going for a Slingshot Sunset Flip pin. Haru however didn't budge before he grabs Takeru's throat, picks him up and knocks him with an European Uppercut before Irish Whipping him onto the ropes and sets for a Back Body Drop.

Takeru however knocks Haru away with a kick to the face instead before kicking him to the gut and sets for a quick Twist of Fate, but Haru manages to lift him on a Fireman's Carry instead until Takeru manages to slip away, turns Haru around and goes for a kick to the gut. Haru however manages to catch Takeru's kick before planting him with a Capture Suplex onto the Trash Can!

"Haru with a throw onto the trash can! Fortunately Takeru manages to roll out of the ring to avoid getting pinned!" Kenichi reacted.

After wedging the trash can on the corner, Haru picks up the Baseball Bat, leaves the ring and sets to whack Takeru's face with it only to get pushed back first onto the ring apron instead! Takeru then blasts Haru with several Knife Edge Chops until Haru grabs his throat and throws him onto the ring apron before Haru picks up the Baseball Bat and whacks Takeru's back with it!

"Looks like Haru's trying to damage Takeru's back as much as possible. He really want to make sure that Takeru has no more ability to move around after this match." Klein observed.

After placing him on a seated position on the barricade, Haru walks away before squashing Takeru with a Cannonball! After entering the ring along with Takeru, Haru picks him up, and throws him head first onto the trash can before planting him down with a Backdrop Suplex! Not enough, Haru squashes him with a Running Splash for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Takeru kicks out!

"Takeru has taken so many things on his body throughout his entire career. What Haru just dished to him ain't enough to put him down for the 3 count!" Kenichi reminded.

Haru then picks up a steel chair and whacks Takeru with it before wedging it on the corner. He then picks Takeru up only to get several punches to the gut instead before Takeru knocks him away with a Jawbreaker! Takeru then goes after Haru only to get a Flapjack face first onto the corner instead before Haru lifts him up and sets for a Powerbomb onto the corner. Takeru however manages to punch Haru's face several times before sending Haru head first onto the chair with a Hurricanrana!

"Takeru's fighting back folks! He has managed to avoid the Powerbomb which could damage his back even further!" Kenichi reacted.

After slowly recovering himself, Takeru picks up a Kendo Stick and proceeded to whack Haru's back with it several times before turning Haru around and sets for a Suplex. Haru however didn't budge before Haru throws Takeru away with a Front Suplex instead before retreating to the corner and recovers himself. Once Takeru got himself up on the other corner, Haru charges towards him only to get kicked away to the face before Takeru plants him with a Russian Leg Sweep onto the corner!

After stomping on Haru until he's seated on the corner, Takeru picks up the other chair and places it on Haru before walking away and drills him with a Baseball Slide onto the chair! He then picks Haru up and finallly being able to plant him with a Suplex before climbing to the top turnbuckle and after Haru slowly got himself up, Takeru plants him down with a Springboard Tornado DDT!

"Tornado DDT off the turnbuckle! Takeru may have it here!" Kenichi reacted while Takeru goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Haru kicks out!

Not wanting to let Haru getting himself up, Takeru picks up the Singapore Cane and proceeded to whack him multiple times with it before kicking him out of the ring with a Baseball Slide! He then bounces off the ropes and knocks him back down with a Suicide Dive before throwing him into the ring and hits him with a Slingshot Senton!

"Takeru's not giving Haru any chances of recovering here! He's dead serious in winning this match!" Kenichi pointed before Takeru sets himself up for the Twist of Fate. "Wait a minute! It's the Brigade!" he reacted as the SOS Brigade enters the ring and whacks Takeru's back with steel pipes!

"They're helping Haru out, and since this is for the Extreme Title, their presence are legal!" Klein pointed before the two threw Takeru towards Haru, which allows Haru to plant him with the Pop Up Powerbomb followed by the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Extreme Champion, Arita Haruyuki!" (crowd boos)

"Haru kept the title, and now the Brigade are turning the lights off for Takeru's career!" Klein pointed as the trio beats Takeru down until…

"It's Tsuna! What is he doing here?!" he reacted as Sawada Tsunayoshi enters the ring and low blows Haru before knocking the SOS Brigade down with a Double Clothesline! He then picks up the Singapore Cane and chases the heels out of the ring.

"Tsuna has cleaned house! I don't know why he's here to save Takeru, but one thing's for sure, Haru's a coward for running away from Tsuna." Kenichi observed.

"Better retreat than losing the Extreme title, that's why. And Takeru should be grateful that Tsuna is suicidal enough to save him from the Online Brigade." Klein defended.

(Backstage)

Genesis can be seen waiting for any updates regarding Dandy inside their locker room until Kagami enters the room.

"Not good guys. Dandy's pretty much dissappeared off the radar for at least a week…" Kagami said.

"… which means that we'll be in deep trouble tonight right?" Kakeru asked.

"Not exactly. Even with Dandy gone, it's still a fair 4 on 4 match tonight. I'm sure we can handle them even without Dandy on our side." Flippy replied.

"Unless the RR got something on their sleeves." Kuroko reminded.

"You may be right Kuroko, but at the same time, what can they do to us? They can't turn the match into a Handicap Match or anything." Flippy questioned.

"Whatever it is, don't worry about that. As for tonight, let's just focus on beating the RR and put an end to this battle shall we?" Kagami suggested.

"You're right. Once we are done with the RR, we can move on to something bigger than dealing with them." Flippy replied. "Now, shall we get ourselves warmed up before our battle?" he asked as Kakeru and Kuroko nodded.

"Alright. Now let's get out of this room and start running around until we are completely warmed up!" Kagami called before the Genesis leaves the room.

(Backstage)

Chris Thorndyke can be seen getting ready to make his entrance for his match against Cinque Izumi.

"You know, in a perfect world, I would have surpassed Cinque already with a 2-0 record in this series so far. Instead, this world hates my gut by giving my No 1 rival the first victory instead. No matter, this world can throw whatever shit it has for me because I ain't eating them. Tonight, you're going to watch me pinning Cinque for the second time in a row before finally ending the series with a 3-1 record a week later. And after that… well, are you expecting me to reveal my future plans on a random talking to a camera session? Piss off." Chris said before he encountered Tsuna who's assisting Takeru to walk.

"… is there anything that I can do for you?" Tsuna asked before Chris walks off.

…

 _ **Match #2: Cinque Izumi vs Chris Thorndyke**_

 _Match ended with a Double Count Out after Cinque nailed Chris and himself with a Spanish Fly off the ring apron and onto the floor!_

 _Post Match, Chris, unhappy that Cinque caused the Double Count Out, attacks him until the referee pulls him away._

" _You're a coward Cinque! You would rather end our match like this than losing to me! Admit it Cinque! You're nothing compared to me!" Chris shouted as the referee takes him away while Cinque slowly gets himself up using the ring apron._

…

(Commercial Break)

…

 _Replays of Chris vs Cinque were aired._

(Backstage)

Chris can be seen furiously walking towards the GM Office before going to barge himself into it.

"I won't do that if I were you."

Chris turned around and encountered… Ash Ketchum.

"I saw Kuzco doing what he is doing, and he got scolded into oblivion. So if I were you kid, I'll calm myself down before knocking on that door." He adviced.

"Who are you my dad? I don't advices from someone like you." Chris replied.

Ash sighed, "Suit yourself then." He then leaves Chris before Chris, having his anger being halted thanks to Ash, knocks on the door before entering the office.

"Oh, it's you. Don't bother taking a seat. Just get on with it and tell me what you want." Nazirul said.

"I want another match with Cinque, and this time, no bullshit like Double Count Outs or DQs! I want our match series to end on a fair note!" Chris demanded.

"Easy there Chris. I know that you're obsessed in climbing up the ladder in this company, but you could have requested such thing in a calmer way." Nazirul replied. "Alright, you got your match. No count outs or DQs, it's Falls Count Anywhere so if you want to fly, go ahead. And whoever wins this match will get a shot at the Japanese title. How's that?" he offered.

"… sounds great. Alright. I'll take that amazing offer of yours. Thank you for giving me a chance to silence Cinque in the fairest way possible." Chris responded.

"No problem. Now, if there's nothing else, please leave the office." Nazirul ordered as Chris leaves the office.

(Backstage)

Tsuna can be seen talking with Takeru and Iori.

"Thanks for helping me out there Tsuna. I owe you one." Takeru thanked.

"No problem. Besides, there's business that I have to settle with those guys." Tsuna replied.

"What would that be? Last I remembered you and your friends defeated the Online Brigade in that tournament?" Takeru asked.

"Well, since I pinned Kirito during that tournament… go ahead and guess why I have something to deal with them." Tsuna replied.

"You're going to dethrone Kirito and win the Japanese title?" Iori guessed.

"Bingo! That's what I'm aiming for right now, to end his title reign." Tsuna replied.

"Ahem."

Tsuna turned around and encountered… Yu Narukami.

"We have things to settle with them as well, so let me go after Kirito first." Narukami reminded.

"Well this is getting interesting…" Takeru said.

"Sorry dude, but I scored a pin on Kirito last week while you and your friends didn't. Therefore I'll be the one getting that title shot instead." Tsuna responded.

"… we'll see where this goes Tsuna. Farewell for now." Narukami said before leaving the scene.

"I guess you have to go through him first before getting your hands on Kirito." Takeru said.

"If that's the case, I'm fine with it. At least I'm winning a title shot without shouting 'I pinned Kirito' over and over again as a reason why I'm the No 1 Contender."' Tsuna replied. "Well, hopefully you'll get better soon dude, because I'm willing to pay to see you kicking Haruyuki's ass for that title." He hoped.

"Thanks. And go ahead and pay me now, because I will kick his ass the next time we face each other." Takeru replied.

Tsuna checks on his pocket. "Maybe next time…" he said before leaving the scene.

…

 _ **Match #3: Emperor Kuzco and Kronk vs The Chimeras (Jotaro Kujo and Takashi Komuro)**_

 _Chimeras wins after Takashi puts Kuzco on the Crippler Crossface._

 _Post Match:_

"Now that the Emperor and his giant guard are out of the picture…. Daisuke! Come on out! I got a challenge for ya!" Masaru called.

Lulim Familia then came out on the stage.

"Jeez… for a second I thought my ear were damaged thanks to a trio of dogs barking straight into my eardrums." Daisuke said. "Alright, I'm here and listening. Go ahead and resume your barking." He continued.

"Calm down family man. The reason why I called you here is pretty obvious. Since I pinned you last week, I'm going to challenge you to a match, and not just any kind of match, but a title match with your belt on the line!" Masaru explained. "What do you say Daisuke? Are you a man enough to accept my challenge?" he asked.

Before Daisuke could respond, Takato and Tomoki whispered something to Daisuke. He can be heard asking "You sure about this?" before Takato and Tomoki nodded. "Ahem… very well Masaru. Challenge accepted on one condition. My friends here wants a challenge and perhaps your friends could provide them with one?" he asked.

"Your friends are suicidal at a very young age… no matter. I'll face you while your friends face mine and we shall do it next week! What do you say?" Masaru answered.

"Just because you pinned me before doesn't mean that you can pin me again next week. But whatever, you're on!" Daisuke responded as the crowd cheers.

"From 6 Tag Match to a title match! It's official folks! Next week, The leader of the Lulim Familia shall defend his title against the leader of the Chimeras!" Kenichi cheered.

"While that's a good news, I have to wonder what are Takato and Tomoki thinking, wanting to fight Jotaro and Takashi? If I had to guess, I'm pretty two are bored with their lives and want Jotaro and Takashi to put them out of their misery." Klein questioned.

(Backstage)

The Rookie Revolution can be seen cheering for Genesis' misfortunes.

"Well guys, the Dandy guy are shipped to somewhere else! Now those fools had no advantages against us!" Zenjirou stated.

"Indeed. And by the way, I got another surprise waiting for them." Taiki said.

"Really? What would that be?" Shinn asked.

Taiki smirked, "Heheh… you'll see it in a few minutes. As of right now, let's get in there and kick their butts. And even if they are kicking our butts, my surprise will turn the tables in our favor in one fell swoop."

The group then leaves the scene as they are heading to the ring.

…

(Commercial Break)

…

 _Commentators announced that the Online Brigade shall face Tsuna, Narukami, Takeru and Iori next week._

…

 _ **Match #4: Rookie Revolution vs Genesis**_

 _Rookie Revolution wins after a distraction by two unknown RR members before Shinji nails Kakeru with the Third Impact (RKO)._

 _Post Match, the unknown members revealed themselves to be Renton Thurston and Amata Sora._

…

Match Results:

Arita Haruyuki def. Takeru Takaishi (Full Match) (Retains AWF Extreme Title)

Cinque Izumi vs Chris Thorndyke (Quick results)

The Chimeras vs Emperor Kuzco and Kronk (Quick results)

Rookie Revolution def. Genesis (Quick results)

…

 _ **AWF Freedom Season 1 Episode 21**_

…

 _Show begins with highlights of last week's Hikari vs Revy which ended in a controversial fashion._

…

(Inside the Ring)

(MacMilitant by Jim Johnston Plays)

GM Nazirul appears on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, the General Manager of AWF, Nazirul Takashi!" (crowd cheers)

"Another busy day for our General Manager. After dealing with a lot of things going on last night, he's here tonight to handle other things that occurred on this show." Klein said.

"No kidding. After how Hikari vs Revy ended last week, Nazirul has to come here and address to situation, or else risk being called an unresponsible authority figure." Kenichi continued.

After entering the ring, Nazirul says hello to the crowd for a cheap pop. "Ah… much better. You guys just quenched my thirst with your reaction to me saying hello to you guys. Ahem… now, on to business. First off, I noticed that Chie and Hibiki defeated Mikasa and Ryuko last week. So tonight, for our main event, they will go head to head and toe to toe again, only this time, the Tag Team titles will be on the line!" he announced as the crowd cheers. "And now, time for me to handle the hot topic of this show. Last week, we all thought that Revy won the match after the referee makes the 3 count. But unfortunately, at the same time, another referee, the one who Revy knocked down before the finish, recovered himself before calling for the DQ, which leads to confusion on which referee's decision should be used. After a few discussions with referees and the higher ups, I've come up with a solution to avoid this happening again. But before I continue, Revy, Hikari, I want both of you to come here without trying to kill each other." He called.

 _(skip)_

After both girls are inside the ring, Revy warned Nazirul, "You better have something that's worth my time."

"As a matter of fact Revy, I do." Nazirul replied. "But before that, I want you to give the Womens title belt back to Hikari. If you refuse to give it back, there will be no rematch against her for you." He ordered as Revy immidiately throws the title belt towards Hikari.

"There. Now talk." Revy responded.

"Oh no you don't. I want you to hand me my title belt instead of throwing it at me like it's a pile of garbage." Hikari interupted.

"Just pick it up yourself and get on with it." Revy replied, but Hikari still didn't want to pick up the belt.

"Pick it up and hand the belt to her Revy. She's the title holder and she treats that title with full respect." Nazirul ordered before Revy picks up the belt and handed it over to Hikari, "Just take it so we can get over from this stupid thing."

After Hikari picks up her title back, Nazirul resumes, "Alright. Now with that over with, here's what I'm going to do with you girls. Next month, at our second biggest show of the year One Night Star, it's going to be you Hikari against you Revy with both titles on the line again! Except, next week on AWF, I'm going to put you girls on a Beat The Clock challenge, and whoever win their match the quickest will earn the rights to name the stipulation for the upcoming title match. So, what do you say girls?" he suggested.

"You just gave away Hikari's fate with your suggestion Nazirul. Whatever, count me in." Revy replied as the crowd cheers before she leaves the ring.

"If you think that I would die easily thanks to whatever your stipulation is, think again. Alright Nazirul, I accept your suggestion." Hikari replied as the crowd cheers before leaving the ring as well.

"And one more thing! Until One Night Star, neither of you are allowed to attack each other. Do that or the rematch is off. That's all." Nazirul reminded.

"It is now official folks! Hikari and Revy will face each other again, and this time, it will be on PPV complete with a stipulation of their choice!" Kenichi cheered.

"But before we reach One Night Star, those two shall compete inside the Beat The Clock challenge next week. Whoever wins the fastest next week will have a huge advantage in their favor heading to the PPV." Klein reminded.

(Backstage)

Nanoha Takamachi can be seen talking with the Spirit World Warriors.

"Thanks for being my partners for tonight guys." Nanoha thanked.

"No problem. And trust us, since we are aiming for as more wins in our record, we'll be the best partners you'll ever had." Mitsuki replied.

"But still, we are facing the Rookie Revolution tonight. Are you sure we can beat them?" Mirai questioned.

"We got Nanoha as our third partner and we defeated Star-Lina weeks ago. We are on a roll and I'm sure that we can pull an upset over the RR to keep our momentum going." Mitsuki answered.

"If so say so… alright." Mirai said.

"While you guys are focusing on getting another win, I on the other hand will use your help to beat the RR and finally get my hates on Fate." Nanoha said. "Now let's go. Time to win our match and reach our respective goals." She called before the trio leaves the scene.

…

(Commercial Break)

…

 _ **Match #1: Nanoha Takamachi, Mirai Kuriyama and Mitsuki Nase vs Rookie Revolution (Ruki Makino, Asuka Langley Soryu and Fate Testarossa)**_

 _Fate scores the win via Cradle Shock on Mirai after a distraction by Selena Richardson._

 _Post Match, Selena and Star-Lina takes out Nanoha outside the ring before launching the Superkick Party on Mirai and Mitsuki and kills them with the Alvarez Driver._

(Backstage)

Inside a locker room, Mikasa Ackerman can be seen doing some weightlifting. On the other side, Ryuko Matoi can be seen running on a treadmill.

"Looks like I haven't lost any bits of my strength despite having one tiring matches after another these days." Mikasa said before she drops the weights down onto the floor. "How about you Ryuko? Did you lost some speed of yours?" she asked.

"Not a bit Mikasa! I'm as fast as ever!" Ryuko answered. "Want to use this treadmil?" she asked.

"You can keep it to yourself Ryuko. I'm more focused on being stronger than you than being as fast as you." Mikasa answered.

"Okay, but if everyone in this place had a marathon and you ended up losing to me, don't cry about me being faster than you." Ryuko reminded.

"Whatever you say Ryuko." Mikasa replied before she resumes weightlifting.

"Say Mikasa, we sure have gone on a long journey together." Ryuko said.

"No kidding." Mikasa replied before dropping down the weights again. "We went from fighting each other in town halls as rivals to being one of the best Tag Teams in Fiction Wrestling. And we sure had tough challenges ever since becoming one of the best with these belts." She continued.

"Yup. Right now everyone wants our heads and belts and we need to go through them over and over again. If we fail to go through them, it could be game over for us." Ryuko replied before she switched off the treadmill and leaves it. "For the past 2 months, we have defended our titles for 6 straight matches in a row. And tonight, we are going to make a lucky seventh title defense against the team that defeated us last week, the Golden Dragons. Are you ready to do that Mikasa? Because I'm sure am despite the fatigue we are having right now." She asked while offering a fist bump as well.

"I'm feeling a bit tired too. But then again, I've been through things that are worse than one title defenses after another." Mikasa responded before accepting the fist bump. "So yes, I'm ready to make our lucky seventh title defense." She continued.

"Alright. And hopefully after this, we can take a break, hang out and sleep for an entire day before our next defense." Ryuko said.

"Either that or we'll end up spending our days off killing Titans and Alien Clothings instead. But yes, let's hope that what you said would happen after our match tonight." Mikasa replied.

(Backstage)

Inside the other locker room, Haruhi Suzumiya can be seen talking with Asuna Yuuki with Haruhi thanking Asuna for helping her last week.

"No problem Haruhi. We are tag partners after all." Asuna replied. Now, with Sakura gone…" before Asuna could even finish, someone knocks on the door. "Who's going to open the door? Me or you?" she asked.

"Let me open the door." Haruhi answered before she opens the door which reveals… Sakura Kinomoto. "Oh look, it's the girl I defeated last week. Let me guess, you came here all the way to my locker room to admit than I'm the best at everything that God can do?" she questioned.

"You? Defeated me last week? If you are a God Haruhi, you're the God of Comedy because what you just said is pure comedy. The reason why you defeated me was thanks to your partner helping you out. Without her, you'll end up losing anyway." Sakura responded.

"That's it? You came here just to bitch about how I defeated you last week? And I'll lose to you had Asuna didn't help me out? If there's anyone here who should be the God of Comedy, it should be you for making me laugh from the inside." Haruhi stated. "Still, since I'm a much nicer girl ever since being paired with Asuna, I'm going to give you another match against me so that either of us can beat each other fair and square… but first, try and beat Asuna next week. If you win, you and I face each other again." She offered.

"Alright then, you're on. Once I beat your partner, I'll get my revenge on you for trying to inflict me with a neck injury. Later." Sakura replied before leaving the scene.

"So I'm in action next week. Thanks for finding an opponent for me Haruhi. I do need a match in order to get rid of these ring rusts I had right now." Asuna thanked.

"No problem Asuna." Haruhi replied. "Oh and I just realized that Sakura is a Veteran in this company so… yup. If you beat her, something good may happen for you." She stated.

"… now I'm more motivated to fight Sakura for you. Once again, thank you and this time, thank you for giving me a big match where if I win, I could get a chance at gaining a title shot." Asuna thanked.

"Once again, no problem. Though it is funny that I got thanked twice while I only thanked you once." Haruhi noticed

"Indeed it is Haruhi. Indeed it is." Asuna replied.

…

 _ **Match #2: Moka Akashiya and Yuki Cross vs Natsu Takasaki and Nana Mishima**_

 _At the end of the match, Nana hits Yuki with Drew Galloway's Claymore before going for the pin only to have the pin broke up by Moka. Natsu enters the ring ans goes after Moka only to get Chokeslammed instead and after Moka kicks Natsu out of the ring, Nana pushes her out of the ring from behind before Yuki pushes Nana onto the ropes from behind and goes for a Roll Up Pin only to get a 2 count. Yuki then plants Nana with a Flapjack onto the ropes before planting her with a Crucifix Powerbomb for the win._

 _Post Match, Moka and Yuki continues to beat Nana down until Sora Nagino ran down for the save. Sora then told the Vampires that the battle ain't over yet as Yuki decided to take the coward's way to end their battle last week (escaping the cage using the door) before challenging her to a one on one match next week._

…

(Backstage)

Inside the locker room, Hibiki Tachibana can be seen punching and kicking a punching bag until…

"Get out of the way Hibiki! That bag is mine!"

… Chie Satonaka ran towards the punching bag and, after Hibiki moved away, kicks it with a Running Dropkick!

"Do you have to interupt and charge like that?" Hibiki questioned.

"Sorry." Chie apologized before noticing that the punching bag is still on it's place. "That kick didn't even knock the bag down? Come on…" she reacted.

"Alright you two, here are the drinks that you guys asked me to get."

Labrys called before she throws two cans of drinks before Chie and Hibiki catches them.

"Thanks Labrys. We sure need these to kill our thirst." Chie thanked before the two starts to drink.

"I'm sorry for asking this question, but if possible, can I finally be a partner to any one of you? I've been accompanying and watching you guys in Tag Team Matches for too long now." Labrys asked.

"Not tonight Labrys since tonight is the night where we could finally win our first titles in our careers." Hibiki answered.

"But rest assured, after tonight's match, you are more than welcomed to be a partner to any one of us in our next matches." Chie added.

"Very well. I guess I have to watch tonight's match as well?" Labrys asked.

"Of course. Besides, I promise than this will be the last match you'll watch as a spectator." Chie answered.

"Alright then. I will watch you two in action tonight and learn something from you two as well." Labrys said.

"You know Chie, even though we didn't have much in common other than our interests in Kung-Fu, we sure are a hell of a team. I mean, other than Haruhi and Asuna, when was the last time a randomly paired team like us were able to have good chemistry together and beat even the toughest opponents?" Hibiki wondered.

"I don't know how to answer that question Hibiki, but one thing's for sure, we kicked Mikasa and Ryuko's butts together and we are going to do it again tonight. And after that…"

"Let me guess, Steak Party?" Labrys guessed.

"Bingo! After we win the titles, we'll have a party with Steaks left and right! And the best part, I'll pay for all the Steaks in that party!" Chie responded.

"Knowing you Chie, you'll end up broke once the party's over." Hibiki said.

"That is something that may or may not happen Hibiki." Chie replied. "Well, we'll resume talking about Steaks later, because right now, the main focus is to become the AWF Womens Tag Team Champions! Are you ready Hibiki?" she called.

"Damn right I am!" Hibiki responded.

"I can't hear you!" Chie shouted.

"Damn Right I Am!" Hibiki responded.

"Alright! Now let's go! I can already smell the Steaks for that party already!" Chie called as the trio leaves the room.

…

(Commercial Break)

…

(Ring)

 _ **Match #3: Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi vs Chie Satonaka and Hibiki Tachibana (AWF Womens Tag Team Championship)**_

(Bell Rings)

Ryuko and Hibiki starts the match. The two circled around the ring before Hibiki goes for a Double Leg Takedown only to have Ryuko moving out of the way before Ryuko grabs Hibiki from behind and puts her on a Waist Lock. Hibiki however manages to stun Ryuko with a back elbow to the face before putting her on a Waist Lock of her own until Ryuko stuns her with several back elbows to the face and puts her on a Side Headlock. Hibiki then pushes Ryuko away and lay herself down before Ryuko bounces off the ropes and leaps through her.

Hibiki then got herself up and goes for a Standing Dropkick, but Ryuko manages to avoid it by using the ropes to stop her movement instead before going for a running Lariat only to have Hibiki avoiding it. Hibiki then catches Ryuko's punch, kicks her to the gut and wrenches her arm before knocking her down with an Arm Drag and with Ryuko on a seated position, Hibiki blasts her with a kick to the back before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Ryuko kicks out.

Hibiki picks Ryuko up only to get stunned by several punches to the gut ribs instead before Ryuko sets to Suplex her onto the corner. Hibiki however manages to stun Ryuko with several punches to the ribs of her own before planting her with a Double Knee Armbreaker! Hibiki picks Ryuko up and wrenches her damaged arm before Irish Whipping her onto the corner and charges towards her only to get kicked away to the face instead! After knocking Chie with a back elbow to the face, Ryuko plants Hibiki with a Flapjack face first onto the corner before running towards the corner and tags herself to Mikasa!

"Tag made! And Chie makes the tag as well!" Klein reacted before Chie enters the ring and knocks Mikasa onto the corner with a flying forearm to the face!

"And now Chie's unloading on Mikasa! She's trying to stop her from rampaging!" Kenichi pointed as Chie quickly drills Mikasa gut with multiple Boxing Jabs.

Mikasa then no sells Chie's offense, grabs Chie's throat and throws her onto the corner before drilling her face with several forearms until Chie's sitting on the corner. She then stomps on the seated Chie several times before Ryuko tags herself in and stomps on Chie for several times as well. Ryuko then tags herself to Mikasa and with Mikasa in the middle of the ring, Ryuko goes to Irish Whip Chie towards Mikasa only to have Chie reversing the whip, sending Ryuko face first onto Mikasa's face instead!

"Sorry fans, no accidental kiss there! Just head clashed with another head!" Klein pointed.

With Ryuko down and Mikasa stunned, Chie from the corner knocks her away with a Running Dropkick and with Mikasa on the corner, Chie goes for a running flying forearm to the face only to have Mikasa, after knocking Hibiki with a back elbow to the face, moves away which sent Chie face first onto the corner instead! Mikasa from behind catches Chie and goes for a Belly-to-Back Suplex, but Chie manages to land on her feet instead!

"Chie avoided herself from being dumped on her head, and now she's fighting back with her quick offense!" Kenichi pointed as…

… once Mikasa turned herself around, Chie blasts her with several kicks to the ribs and after knocking Mikasa with a high knee to the face, Chie bounces off the ropes and eats a shoulder tackle instead. Chie then does a Kip-Up and stuns Mikasa with a Discus Elbow Smash to the face before bouncing off the ropes and received a Pop-Up Samoan Drop instead!

"Samoan Drop! Mikasa sent Chie flying before dropping her hard onto the mat!" Kenichi reacted while Mikasa pins Chie.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Chie kicks out.

Mikasa then lifts Chie up and sets for a Powerbomb, but Chie manages to stun her with several punches to the face before going for a Sunset Flip pin. Mikasa however didn't budge before she grabs Chie's throat, picks her up and pushes her crashing onto the corner! After drilling her with several Battering Rams to the gut, Mikasa tags herself to Ryuko and after Mikasa stomps on the seated Chie, Ryuko from the other corner drills Chie with a Baseball Slide before tagging herself back to Mikasa. With Mikasa at the center of the ring, Ryuko picks Chie up and Irish Whips her towards Mikasa before Mikasa blasts her with a Pop-Up Uppercut!

"First the Pop Up Samoan Drop and now it's the Pop-Up Uppercut! Mikasa's throwing Chie up like she's just a piece of paper!" Klein reacted while Mikasa goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Chie kicks out.

"Chie can kick out of that all she wants, but I don't think she'll be able to kick out of this!" Klein pointed as Mikasa went to the corner and sets herself from the Spear.

"If Mikasa hits this one, she'll end this match on a quick note!" Kenichi pointed.

Once Chie got herself up, Mikasa goes for the Spear only to have Chie stunning her with a Superkick before she knocks her down with a Baseball Slide to the right leg and tags herself to Hibiki! Hibiki then knocks Mikasa with a running kick before drilling her with several forearms to the face until the referee pulls her away. After Mikasa uses the ropes to get herself up, Hibiki knocks her back down with a Chop Block on the damaged leg and after pulling her out of the ring, Chie from the ring apron nails her with a Running Senton!

"Now the tag champs are in trouble as both Chie and Hibiki are trying their best to isolate Mikasa away from Ryuko!" Klein pointed.

After throwing Mikasa back into the ring, Hibiki goes for the pin. (1,2,… Mikasa kicks out) Hibiki then tags herself to Chie before Chie nails Mikasa with a Slingshot Senton followed by a pin. (1,2,… Mikasa kicks out) Chie then grabs Mikasa's damaged leg and after dragging her to the middle of the ring, she sets for a Spinning Toe Hold only to get kicked away instead. Once the two got themselves up, Mikasa goes for a Lariat only to have Chie avoiding it and after putting Mikasa on a kneeling position after a kick to the damaged leg, Chie knocks Mikasa with a Roundhouse Kick before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Mikasa kicks out.

"Whoever thought that we are seeing Mikasa, usually the bulldozer of every one of their titles matches, being dominated by the challengers for once? Usually it's Ryuko who ended up being dominated." Klein noticed.

"No kidding, and the challengers are doing a good job at targeting on Mikasa's leg, hoping that it could render her movements and make the Spear unusable." Kenichi replied.

After tagging herself to Hibiki, Chie grabs Mikasa's damaged leg and nails a Dragon Screw on it before Hibiki follows it up with a Slingshot Senton followed by a pin. (1,2,… Mikasa kicks out) After dragging Mikasa to the middle of the ring, Hibiki stomps on Mikasa's other leg to avoid being kicked away before putting her on a Single Leg Boston Crab! Despite the submission being applied to the damaged leg, Mikasa uses her power to slowly crawl towards the ropes and after a minute or two, Mikasa manages to reach the rope and free herself from the hold!

"Mikasa survives! Her leg may be hurt, but her upper body are still 100 percent functional." Klein reacted.

Hibiki grabs Mikasa's damaged leg, drags her away from the ropes and sets for an Ankle Lock only to have Mikasa turning herself around and kicks Hibiki away! After getting herself up, Mikasa drops Hibiki head first onto the ropes with a Flapjack before grabbing her from behind and goes for a Belly-to-Back Suplex. Hibiki however manages to land on her feet and once Mikasa turned herself around, Hibiki throws a kick only to get caught before Mikasa throws her away with a Capture Suplex!

"Capture Suplex by Mikasa! Now she got a chance to make the tag to Ryuko!" Kenichi reacted while both girls slowly crawled towards their corners.

After receiving the tag from Hibiki and before Mikasa could even make the tag, Chie hops on Mikasa's back and knocks Ryuko off the ring apron with a flying forearm smash! She then goes to pick Mikasa up only to get a Headbutt to the gut instead and after Mikasa Irish Whips her bouncing off the ropes, Chie goes for a Baseball Slide only to have Mikasa moving out of the way before Mikasa goes for a Splash only to land on Chie's knees instead before Chie grabs Mikasa's damaged leg and puts her on the Ankle Lock!

"Submission locked in! Far away from the ropes! Mikasa's in deep trouble here!" Kenichi reacted.

"No kidding! Ryuko's down, no ropes in sight and her legs could crumble if she doesn't tap out as soon as possible!" Klein pointed.

Despite the pain coming from the submission applied on her damaged leg, Mikasa manages to slowly get herself up on one leg. Chie responded by letting Mikasa go and with Mikasa on a kneeling position, Chie bounces off the ropes and charges towards Mikasa only to get knocked away by an Arm Drag instead! After planting Chie down with a Spinning Spinebuster, Mikasa finally makes the tag to Ryuko!

"Mikasa has found her way and finally makes the tag! Now Ryuko's running wild on the challengers!" Klein reacted as…

… Ryuko enters the ring and knocks Chie down with a Clothesline followed by another before nailing her with an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a Lariat! Once Chie got herself up, Ryuko drills her with multiple quick strikes followed by a Roundhouse Kick. Chie however manages to avoid the Roundhouse Kick before hoping on Ryuko's back and puts her on a Sleeper Hold. Ryuko then plants Chie with a Snapmare and with Chie on a seated position, Ryuko blasts her with a kick to the back before bouncing off the ropes and hits her with a Sliding Elbow Smash followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Chie kicks out!

Ryuko then picks Chie up only to get several punches to the gut followed by a Jawbreaker instead before kicking her right on Ryuko's right arm that were worked on earlier. After wrenching Ryuko's arm, Chie tags herself to Hibiki before Hibiki nails a Double Axe Handle onto the arm! Hibiki then grabs Ryuko from behind and pushes her onto the ropes for a Roll Up Pin, but Ryuko manages to hold on the ropes and knocks Hibiki away instead before Ryuko stuns Hibiki with a Superkick!

"Superkick straight onto Hibiki's face! That was so quick that she didn't have the right time to catch it!" Kenichi reacted

"And now, time for the finale!" Klein pointed as Ryuko grabs Hibiki from behind, turns her around and goes for the Scissors Blade (Rainmaker)…

…only to have Hibiki countering it into a Reverse STO which sends Ryuko head first onto the ropes! Hibiki then lifts Ryuko on a wheelbarrow position and after Chie enters the ring, the duo hits Ryuko with the Double Dragon (Double Underhook DDT by Chie followed by a Wheelbarrow Suplex by Hibiki) and once Ryuko got herself up on the corner, Hibiki went to the ring apron and stands behind Ryuko before she and Chie respectively nailed both sides of Ryuko's head with a Standing Enzuigiri and a Running Forearm Smash respectively! Chie then plants Ryuko with a Rolling Suplex followed by a Jawbreaker before Hibiki, from the top turnbuckle, plants her down with a Diving Neckbreaker!

"The challengers are hitting Ryuko with one hard moves after another! That might be it for Ryuko and Mikasa's title reign." Klein pointed before Hibiki goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Mikasa stops the count!

"So close! Mikasa's still alive and she just save both Ryuko and their title reign!" Kenichi created.

After Mikasa drills Hibiki with several forearms to the face, Chie enters the ring and knocks Mikasa away with a forearm to the face of her own and with Mikasa on the ropes, Chie goes to Clothesline her out of the ring only to get Back Body Dropped over the top rope instead! After landing her legs on the ring apron, Chie knocks Mikasa away with a Jawbreaker onto the ropes before knocking her down with a Springboard Dropkick! With Mikasa down, Hibiki picks Ryuko up and sets for the Chasing the Dragon, but Ryuko manages to stun Hibiki with several punches to the ribs before knocking her away with an European Uppercut. Chie then stuns Ryuko with a Thrust Kick to the gut and after throwing her onto Hibiki, the duo nails her with the Chasing the Dragon!

"Chasing the Dragon! Deja vu from last week may happen here!" Klein reacted before Hibiki goes for the pin while Chie tries to avoid Mikasa from breaking the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Mikasa stops the count after pushing Chie onto both Hibiki and Ryuko!

"So close! So goddamned close! We could have crowned a new tag team champions right there, but Mikasa's still alive and kicking!" Klein reacted.

"Even with a damaged leg, that doesn't stop Mikasa from being a bulldozer in this match!" Kenichi pointed while the crowd starts a 'This is Awesome!" chant.

After getting themselves up, Chie and Hibiki picks Mikasa up and after Hibiki drills her with a knee to the gut, she and Chie Irish Whips Mikasa bouncing off the ropes before knocking her down with a Double Standing Dropkick! With Mikasa already rolled out of the ring, Chie bounces off the ropes and goes for a Suicide Dive only to eat an Uppercut while in mid air instead! Hibiki then leaves the ring and hits a running kick straight on Mikasa's face before Ryuko knocks Hibiki off the ring apron!

Ryuko then waits on the ring apron and Hibiki and Chie got themselves up, Ryuko goes for a running Leg Lariat on Hibiki only to have Hibiki avoiding it, causing Ryuko to hit the Leg Lariat on Chie instead! Once Ryuko turned herself around, Hibiki kicks her damaged arm and stuns her with several Boxing Jabs to the face before going for an Irish Whip. Ryuko however reverses the Irish Whip which sends Hibiki to eat a Spear by Mikasa instead!

"Spear by Mikasa! Not even a damaged leg can stop her from pulling that off!" Kenichi reacted before Mikasa and Ryuko throws Hibiki back into the ring.

"And now, it's time for the champions to retain the gold!" Klein pointed as the two from their respective corners sets themselves for the Fall of Man. Once Hibiki got herself up, the two goes for it…

… only to have Mikasa suddenly stopped before grabbing her leg in pain…

… while Hibiki catches and puts Ryuko on a Flying Armbar!

"Submission locked in! Center of the ring, and Mikasa's leg just stopped her from hitting the Fall of Man!" Klein reacted.

"Unless Mikasa can withstand the pain and break the hold, there's no way Ryuko can survive this!" Kenichi stated and after a while, before Ryuko could tap out, Mikasa manages to break the hold!

"Damn it! What does it take to stop Mikasa from moving around?!" Klein questioned.

After throwing Mikasa out of the ring, Hibiki waits for Ryuko to get herself up and once she does, Hibiki knocks her with a Superkick before Ryuko responded with a Rebound Lariat! Outside the ring, Chie charges towards Mikasa only to get Back Body Dropped onto the steel steps instead! Back in the ring, once Hibiki got herself up, Ryuko knocks her with a Superkick before hitting her with the Scissors Blade!

"Scissors Blade! But Ryuko's not done yet!" Klein pointed as Ryuko picks Hibiki up and blasts her with multiple quick strikes followed by a Roundhouse Kick and another Scissors Blade!

"One more for good measures! Will that be enough?!" Kenichi reacted while Ryuko goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"And it does!" Kenichi cheered along with the fans.

"Here are your winners and STILL your AWF Womens Tag Team Champions, Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi!" (Crowd Cheers)

"What a match we just witnessed folks! Now this is a good example for a 'Quick Powerhouses vs Quick Technicians' match with both teams using their specialities to it's fullest!" Kenichi cheered.

"Chie and Hibiki may had defeated the tag champs last week, but not tonight as the tag champs will become tougher to beat anytime the titles are on the line! Congrats to both of them for giving the tag champs a hell of a battle though." Klein stated

"You better give props to Mikasa as well. She managed to go though the pain she had on her leg all in order to save her team from losing the belts. Now that's what I call a fighting champion!" Kenichi reminded.

Back in the ring, Mikasa and Ryuko, having their leg and arm respectively injured, confronted Chie and Hibiki before the two teams showed their respect and sportsmanship towards each other.

"Now that's a good post match reaction. No butthurt, just pure respect and… wait a minute! What the hell?!" Kenichi reacted as…

… the Black Label Organization, from the audience seats, attacks Labrys before they entered the ring and attacked the exhausted babyfaces!

"Oh come on! They just had a long tiring match and you just dropped by and destroying them?!" Kenichi questioned.

"Pretty obvious what they are doing here dude. They are sending a message towards the entire tag team division by beating the hell out of 2 teams, one of those happened to be the tag team champions!" Klein defended.

After beating down the babyfaces much to the delight of the fans, Oriha drags Ryuko to the middle of the ring before climbing to the top turnbuckle and hits her with the BL Idol (Frog Splash)! Meanwhile, Mikoto picks Chie up and plants her with the Smiths & Wessen (Cradle DDT) while Miki hits Hibiki with the NTW-20 (Double Underhook DDT). And last but not least, Sayo drags Mikasa to the middle of the ring before finishing her off with the Sadistic Nurse (Curb Stomp)! The show ends with the Black Label Organization standing tall with Oriha and Sayo raising the tag team title belts up in the air.

…

Match Results:

Ruki Makino, Asuka Langley Soryu and Fate Testarossa def. Nanoha Takamachi, Mirai Kuriyama and Mitsuki Nase

Moka Akashiya and Yuki Cross def. Natsu Takasaki and Nana Mishima

Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi def. Chie Satonaka and Hibiki Tachibana (retains AWF Womens Tag Team Championship)

…

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back!

Sorry for being on hiatus for a month everyone. I was planning to resume writing AWF after WWE Payback, but unfortunately, I don't have any inspiration or motivation to resume writing for an entire month. So yeah, I'm back and hopefully I didn't end up taking another surprise hiatus before One Night Star PPV is over.

And here it is folks, the first chapter out of 4. Daisuke vs Masaru for the World Title is set for next week's show, both Tsuna and Narukami wants the Japanese title, Hikari and Revy shall compete in the Beat the Clock challenge next week and Mikasa/Ryuko vs Chie/Hibiki ended up being a MOTYC before the Black Label Organization literally stole their spotlight.

Well, I guess that's all I got to say for now. Next chapter will be up before the weekends, provided if I don't have to write a PPV Quality match on that chapter of course. Until then, please review!


	24. 22nd Episode

Note: The next 3 chapters will be recap heavy since… well… better save my energy for the One Night Star PPV than on the weekly shows.

…

(September, Week 2)

 _ **AWF Battleline Season 4 Episode 22**_

 _Location: Salt Lake City, Utah_

…

 _Recap of last week's main event were played._

…

(Ring)

"Hello everybody and welcome to AWF Battleline!" Klein welcomed.

(Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, the Rookie Revolution!"

Crowd boos as the Rookie Revolution, now with 2 new members, appeared on the stage.

"There they are ladies and gentlemen, the Rookie Revolution, now better than ever after receiving a special gift during last week's main event match against Genesis." Kenichi pointed.

"At the end of last week's match, we all thought that Genesis would pull a huge upset over the largely established RR. But in the end, the RR ended up scoring the win thanks to the appearance of their newest members, Renton Thurston and Amata Sora." Klein explained.

After entering the ring, the RR looking around the arena with the crowd booing them in the background. "No wonder this place is called Salt Lake City, because all we are seeing and hearing here are people with really salty feelings and tears towards us." Zenjirou joked as the crowd booed louder.

"Alright, you already did your joke Zenjirou. Now it's my turn…. On second thought, nevermind, because I'm pretty sure everyone else from other cities had the same joke as I do regarding this place." Taiki said as the crowd boos. "Now, while you guys are producing free salts for us, allow us to, at the same time, remind you that if you try to defy us, especially if you are nothing but a bunch of nobodies who claimed that we ruined their images, you will regret it as we'll end up destroying you in the end, and that's exactly what happened to Genesis. Now with us bragging our victories out of the way, time for some explaination. Renton? Amata? Take this mic and shine like a crazy diamond. Tell the world why you two joined us last week." He ordered while handing out the mic.

Renton grabs the mic and starts his speech, "Thank you Taiki, for giving me this mic and allowing us into this elite group of shining young stars. Ahem… so, you want to know why Amata and I joined, or in other language, selling out to the RR? Well here's why! First off, we are sick of being heroes who are completely overshadowed by other heroes and keep on losing one matches after another. Second of all, thanks to the reason I just mentioned, we floundered into the middle of nowhere… until Taiki steped into our lives, saved our souls and offered us larger opportunities than when we are the good guys. We accepted his offer and now look at us. We're now much more happy being bad guys in an elite group than being good guys that always loses to those who are far superior than us! And that's all you need to know about our actions. We're not happy in this group and none of you can do anything about it!"

Renton then gives the mic to Amata, "I have nothing to add regarding what Renton just said. I'm here for the same reason as he is." He stated before giving the mic back to Taiki.

"Very well. Welcome to our family you two. For joining us instead of any other groups, allow me to reward you with…"

The RR were interupted as "The Ghost in Us" by Dale Oliver plays which brings out the Genesis on the stage.

"Well well well… congratulations Renton and Amata. By joining the Rookie Revolution, you have pretty much killed you own careers by aligning with a group that makes every rookies like us look bad." Kagami sarcasticly praised. "I'm sure sooner or later, you two will regret your decisions on joining the RR and no one will forgive you since you just joined the most hated group in Fiction Wrestling today." He continued. "Now, what that being said, at least you two managed to keep our war going because despite what happened last week, we are not going to end our battle against each other! As long as we are not defeated fair and square, we will keep on fighting you guys!" he finished.

"You guys aren't vanished yet? Good grief…" Taiki sighed. "Fine. You guys want to keep on playing with us? Go ahead, we'll play with you until our final encounter at One Night Star. How about that?" he suggested.

"So… we'll fight each other for rookie supremacy until One Night Star… no problem, although may I ask, what kind of match should we have to put an end to our war?" Dandy asked.

"You want an answer to your question? Alright, I'll give you the answer… under the condition that two of you people will face our newest members in a Tag Team Match tonight. How about that Space Elvis? Take it or leave it?" Taiki offered.

Kagami grabs the mic and answered, "You sure an idiot Taiki. Throwing out your newest toys so that Kuroko and I could smash them into pieces? But whatever, we'll take your offer."

…

(Backstage)

The Lulim Familia can be seen talking to each other.

"Okay. Now I'm feeling scared unlike you two. Are you about this? You are going to face Jotaro and Takashi in there, and they are not that type of people who'll slow down and let you guys fight back." Daisuke questioned.

"Don't worry Daisuke. If anything, we are excited to face them tonight." Takato answered.

"We have gained confidence thanks to teamming up with you and watching you in action. That's why we want to face them." Tomoki added.

"Well, if you guys say so, alright. Be careful in that ring okay?" Daisuke advised.

"No problem. We promise that we'll make it out alive so that we can watch you in action later on tonight!" Tomoki promised.

"Alright then. Good luck in there you two! Win one for the Familia!" Daisuke cheered.

"Roger that Daisuke!" the duo replied before leaving the scene.

"I guess those two are more than ready to enter the Tag Team title scene… now, time to find a place to watch them on TV." Daisuke muttered before leaving the scene.

…

(Commercial Break)

…

(Backstage)

Daisuke can be seen walking around and saw a viewing area… with Masaru Daimon watching the TV as well.

"Hey Daisuke. Let me guess? Watching your kids in action against my clanmates?" Masaru asked. "If that's the case, let's watch together, and no worries, I ain't going to attack you from out of nowhere before our match later." He called as Daisuke, after giving a thought, decided to watch the match alongside Masaru. "Alright! Let's… you didn't get any popcorns?" he asked as Daisuke nodded. "(sigh) Whatever…" he responded.

 **Match #1: Takato Matsuda and Tomoki Himi vs Jotaro Kujo and Takashi Komuro**

 _Jotaro wins via End of Days on Tomoki._

(Backstage)

We're back to the scene where Daisuke and Masaru are watching the match from the viewing area backstage.

"Well Daisuke, those kids of your sure tried to give my partners a fight, but unfortunately, what they are throwing at them isn't enough. So as a fellow group leader like you, let me give you an advice. Be more strict towards them. Keep on treating them with care or they'll end up being something unbearable when they are grown up." Masaru advised.

"Thanks for the advise, but since that advise came from your mouth out of all people, I'll take that with a grain of salt." Daisuke replied before leaving the scene after saying, "See you again in the ring Masaru."

"Make the best man win Daisuke! Or in this case, make the manliest man win!" Masaru shouted.

(Other side of the Backstage)

Tsuna can be seen warming himself up until fellow Shounen Knights member Negi Springfield walked up to him.

"Oh hey Negi. Something wrong?" Tsuna asked.

"Before you go out there for your match Tsuna, we need to talk abut something." Negi explained.

"Okay then. My match is after whatever the second match on this show is. Anything wrong?" Tsuna questioned.

"Well… I hate to say this, but our group are floundering right now with nothing to do. And if anything, we haven't spend much of our time together compared to what we did in the past. As the leader of this group Tsuna, you really need to do something about this, otherwise our group will be reduced into nothing more than, how should I say it, a rotten corpse?" Negi explained.

"(sigh) I get it Negi. Even I haven't talked to you, Recca or the Elrics as of late since I'm too focused on spending time with Gon, my Vongola Family members, Kyoko and all the other Shonen Jump characters that are currently in the independent scene. How about this Negi? After I become the No 1 Contender for the Japanese title, I'll do a state of address regarding the future our group. As of right now, we will keep on being a unit, despite us being busy with our personal business?" Tsuna suggested.

"… alright Tsuna. We'll do that. Make sure you win that No 1 Contendership soon because I want to hear your opinion on the status of this group." Negi replied.

"No worries Negi. I'm sure I can beat Narukami, because after all, who between the two of us is a former World Champion? I am of course." Tsuna reminded. "Oh and before you go, I need to ask, how are Nodoka and Alphonse doing right now?"

"They are doing fine Tsuna. Still being friends and spending time in Libaries… why would you ask that question anyway?" Negi questioned back.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering." Tsuna answered. "Say hello to everyone for me okay Negi?" he asked.

"Well do Tsuna. Later." Negi replied before leaving the scene.

…

 _ **Match #2: Project Digi-Ego (Ryo Akiyama, Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa) vs 3 jobbers.**_

 _The three jobbers were indentified as the protagonists of the first 3 Digimon World games for PSX. (?, Akira and Junior). Accompanying them is the protagonist of the Digital Card Battle game also for PSX._

 _Team HeroKazu scores the win via Celebrity Rehab of the DW1 Protag._

 _Post Match:_

"Yeah, get out of this arena and cry! Cry because you didn't get adapted into an anime series while I went from being the protag of an nearly unknown game (Wonderswan series) into a major character for an anime series!" Ryo mocked at the departing protagonists as the crowd booed. "Now, allow us to remind everyone to stay tuned because what we did to those Jamokes is not the only thing we'll contribute to tonight's show! Just wait and see!" he reminded before the trio leaves the ring.

(Backstage)

We can see the Online Brigade heading to the ring before they stopped as Kuzco and Kronk can be seen carrying new items for the Emperor's Lounge.

"What are you looking at… (saw all the titles on Online Brigade's shoulder) Oh, those belts looked nice on all of you. You sure have added prestige to it." Kuzco praised.

"Something's fishy here…" Kyon muttered.

"No kidding. Usually you would never try to kiss someone else's asses Kuzco. What are you up to right now?" Itsuki questioned.

"Easy there 'Suzumiya Punching Bags', me and Kronk are getting new items for our talk show, the Emperor's Lounge. And speaking of which, since you guys are a group of champions, or perhaps, the only group in Fiction Wrestling to have all their members holding a title belt, I would like to…"

"Invite us to your show?" Kirito interupted. "Tell you what Your Majesty, get us golden sofas and then you'll get all of us for your 'amazing' talk show. Got it?" he adviced.

"Anything for the VIPs! Now will you excuse us? We are off to do our work. Good luck at kicking those asses in there!" Kuzco cheered before he and Kronk leaves the scene.

"You sure about this Kirito?" Haruyuki asked.

"There are 4 of us and 2 of them, of course I'm sure Haruyuki." Kirito answered. "Now come on, let's resume our walk to the ring." He called before the Online Brigade leaves the scene.

…

(Commercial Break)

…

 _ **Match #3: Online Brigade (Kirigaya Kazuto, Arita Haruyuki, Kyon and Itsuki Koizumi) vs Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yu Narukami, Takeru Takaishi and Iori Hida**_

 _Narukami scores the pin via Bome Ye/Kinsasha on Itsuki while at the same time, Tsuna hits Kyon with the Dying Will Zero (GTS)_

 _Post Match, as the Online Brigade retreats, Takeru called Haruyuki out for a fight while Tsuna and Narukami confronting each other after looking at Kirito's Japanese title._

…

 _Backstage, Black Lagoon Inc stated that they are aiming to return back to the top of the Tag Team title chase after losing to the Inaba Scoobies weeks ago before issuing an open challenge to any teams. Spirit World Warriors came to the scene and accepts the challenge, aiming to claim a huge victory for the first time in their careers._

…

 _ **Match #4: Kuroko Tatsuya and Kagami Taiga vs Renton Thurston and Amata Sora**_

 _Renton scores the win via Styles Clash of Kuroko_

 _Post Match, Taiki announces that their war shall end at One Night Star… inside the_ _ **Lethal Lockdown Match.**_ _The team that loses at the PPV shall be disbaned for good._

(Backstage)

Daisuke can be seen warming himself up for the main event until Takato and Tomoki walked towards him.

"Oh there you are! Everything's alright?" Daisuke asked.

"Aside from having our faces and chests being battered by Jotaro and Takashi, we're fine. Despite losing our match, we are still satisfied with our efforts." Takato answered.

"We lasted longer than everyone expected, that's why." Tomoki added.

"I see then. Well, since you guys survived from getting squashed by those two, I believe you two are more than ready for the big time leagues." Daisuke said.

"As in, the Tag Team title scene?" Tomoki guessed as Daisuke nodded.

"As much as we love to go after the Tag Team title belts, I don't think we are ready as long as we kept on losing to other teams who are far more established." Takato stated.

"If that's the case, go and ask Nazirul for a match against a much more established team, and after you score a win over them, you can go ahead and jump into the title scene." Daisuke suggested. "As for me, I'm going into the ring and defend my title against Masaru. Would you guys like to join along as well?" he asked.

"Sure, but after we go to Nazirul's office to request a match. See you later in there Daisuke." Takato replied before he and Tomoki leaves the scene.

"Alright, here we go." Daisuke muttered before walking towards the ring.

(Other Side of Backstage)

Masaru can be seen fist bumping Jotaro and Takashi.

"Good job on kicking their asses guys." Masaru praised.

"Thanks, and man that was harder than we expected." Takashi replied.

"Not as hard as what Masaru's going to do next." Jotaro said.

"You're right Kujo. I'm going in there against a legend in AWF. Like it matters though because tonight, I'll add another title into my collection, and that is the World Title. Wish me luck in there guys. See ya." Masaru replied before leaving the scene.

"Good luck dude! And if you win, I'll treat all of us to a great dinner!" Takashi shouted. "So Jojo, what would you like to have for dinner if Masaru wins tonight?" he asked.

"Whatever…" Jotaro answered before leaving the scene.

"Wait for me big man!" Takashi shouted before following Jotaro.

…

(Commercial Break)

…

 _Commentators announced that Tsuna vs Narukami for the Japanese title No 1 Contendership shall take place next week. Also, the finale of Chris vs Cinque in a Falls Count Anywhere Match._

…

 _ **Match #5: Daisuke Motomiya vs Masaru Daimon (AWF World Title)**_

 _At the end of the match, Masaru had Daisuke caught into the STFU in the middle of the ring and before Daisuke taps out, Ryo appeared from the crowd and stole Masaru's Trios title belt. Masaru leaves the ring and goes after Ryo only to get attacked by Hirokazu and Kenta who are under the ring, earning Masaru a DQ win in the process. The heel trio quickly retreats as Jotaro and Takashi goes after them._

 _While Jotaro and Takashi helps Masaru in getting himself up, Daisuke also got himself up in the middle of the ring before…_

" _Oh Daisuke!"_

 _Takuya Kanbara appeared on the Titantron._

" _Hey Daisuke, guess what? I… Get out of my sight yakuzas! Can't you see I'm talking to Daisuke here?!" Takuya shouted as the Chimeras before Chimeras responded by flipping Takuya off and leaves the ring by entering the crowd area. "Now, with those trashes gone, allow me to present you with a gift so successfully defeating the Rookie Revolution."_

 _After Takuya walks away, the Titantron shows Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura beating down Takato and Tomoki._

" _Oh no no no, this is not the present that I have for you Daisuke. Now here's a present for you!"_

 _Junpei Shibayama appears on the Titantron before picking Takato up and plants him with the Bettle Slam (World's Strongest Slam) onto the floor!_

" _Here it is Daisuke, your present! At One Night Star, you shall defend the title against the man who defeated every single one of the best of the best this company could offer, my dear friend, Junpei Shibayama!" Takuya announced as the crowd booed before Junpei picks Tomoki up and plants him with another Bettle Slam!_

" _Once a weakling will always be a weakling, no matter where you go!" Junpei shouted at Tomoki before looking at the camera. "Daisuke! What happened to them will happen to you too!" he shouted._

…

Match Results:

Jotaro Kujo and Takashi Komuro def. Takato Matsuda and Tomoki Himi

Ryo Akiyama, Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa def. Jobbers

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yu Narukami, Takeru Takaishi and Iori Hida def. Kirigaya Kazuto, Arita Haruyuki, Kyon and Itsuki Koizumi

Renton Thurston and Amata Sora def. Kuroko Tatsuya and Kagami Taiga

Masaru Daimon def. Daisuke Motomiya via DQ (retains AWF World Championship)

…

 _ **AWF Freedom Season 1 Episode 22**_

…

 _ **Match #1: Revy vs ? (Beat The Clock Challenge)**_

 _Hikari Yagami announces that Revy's opponent would be Morgiana Fanalis_

 _Revy scores the win after 9 minutes._

 _(Backstage)_

 _Moka Akashiya and Yuki Cross can be seen looking at the camera inside a dark red room while holding two glasses of red liquid (fake blood)._

" _Sora Nagino, you made a huge mistake for returning last week and restarting our battle all over again. If you were a smart human, you would have dissapeared, stay in the hospital to accompany your suicidal friend who nearly paralyzed herself jumping off the cage to put us down for good. But instead, you have made the biggest mistake in your life by doing what you did last week. You want to fight us again? You got us, tonight, in a handicap match! Don't bother protest because hey, you asked for it, now you got it!" Moka stated._

" _And now, allow us to take a drink before we come after you." Yuki finished before the duo drinks the red liquid… before dropping their glasses down._

" _Oops, we apologize for scaring you by breaking our own glasses… although that's exactly what's going to happen to Sora tonight: Broken and finished!" Moka stated before the two chuckled right in front of the camera._

…

(Commercial Break)

…

 _ **Match #2: Sora Nagino vs Moka Akashiya and Yuki Cross**_

 _Sora immidiately knocks them down with a Tope Con Giro at the very start of the match._

 _Sora scores the win after she caught Yuki with a surprise Small Package Pin before retreating from getting beaten down by the Vampires._

 _(Backstage)_

 _Rookie Revolution can be seen helping Fate to warm herself up._

" _Alright. I'm ready, Ruki's ready and you're ready as well. Hopefully this thing ends soon because even I'm bored with fighting Nanoha and her random allies." Asuka said._

" _Sorry for asking, but why is that girl kept on going after me one match after another?" Fate questioned._

" _Well… she has been chasing after you before you lost your memories and found by us. Do you want to know why she's after you Fate?" Ruki asked back as Fate nodded. Ruki then makes up and whispers a false story to Fate before Fate were stunned and frightened by the story Ruki just told._

"… _. You're not lying right Ruki?" Fate questioned._

" _Of course not." Ruki responded. "Before we found you, you were captured by her, kept you and abuses you as her slave and even outright… well, before Nanoha could even do that, you managed to escape before ending up suffering an accident that causes you to forget everything before we found you lying lifelessly." She continued before Fate, scared by the false truth, hugs Ruki tightly._

" _Please… protect her from me…" Fate cried._

 _Ruki rubs Fate's head before replying, "Don't worry. Asuka and I will get rid of her from your life… on second thoughts, we will get rid of her. So please, stop crying and start trying to get your revenge on her okay?"_

 _Fate nodded before Asuka called them to head to the ring, "Come on guys, let's keep Nanoha away from Fate for another week."_

 _(Other side of the Backstage)_

 _The Golden Dragons can be seen cutting a promo towards the Black Label Organization in front of the camera inside their locker room._

" _Last week, we had a Match of the Year Candidate with Mikasa and Ryuko for their tag team titles, with them managing to survive and withstand everything that we threw at them before kicking our butts to keep their belts on their waists. And after the match, we shaked each other's hands and showed our respects towards each other to the delight of everyone inside the arena. It was a great moment… until you guys showed up and ruined it by beating us up, with none of us being able to fight back due to being tired after a long battle. Black Label Organization, for ruining a good moment and destroying all of us last week, we, the Golden Dragons, would like to challenge you guys to a match, and if we win, you guys can get lost as we are looking to fight Mikasa and Ryuko again in a tiebreaker match at One Night Star after we are done with you. That's all from us, and see you guys in the ring next week, if you guys are not scared of us of course." Hibiki challenged._

 _ **Match #3: Nanoha Takamachi, Natsu Takasaki and Nana Mishima vs Ruki Makino, Asuka Langley Soryu and Fate Testarossa.**_

 _Fate immidiately attacks Nanoha at the beginning of the match before Ruki and Asuka does the same towards Natsu and Nana._

 _Ruki scores the win via Widow's Peak on Natsu._

 _Post Match, Fate beats Nanoha down outside the ring until the RR pulls her away and leaves the ring. Inside the ring, Nana helps Natsu to get herself up only to suddenly eat a Short Arm Clothesline followed by the Claymore by Nana._

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

 _ **Match #4: Hikari Yagami vs ?**_

 _Revy found a loop hole as she's able to name_ _ **anyone**_ _as Hikari's opponent tonight before bringing out… the Blaze Railguns (Shana and Misaka Mikoto) to face Hikari in a Handicap Match._

 _At the end of the match, Hikari sets for the Diving Light (Swanton Bomb) on Misaka only to have Shana stopping her from the ring apron and after kicking Shana off the ring apron, Hikari goes for the Diving Light only to have Misaka rolling out of the way instead. Misaka then finishes Hikari off with a Diamond Cutter for the upset victory over the Womens Champion._

…

Match Results:

Revy def. Morgiana Fanalis

Sora Nagino def. Moka Akashiya and Yuki Cross

Rookie Revolution def. Nanoha Takamachi, Natsu Takasaki and Nana Mishima

Shana and Misaka Mikoto def. Hikari Yagami

…

A/N: Well, there you go, another chapter finished.

…

…

And yes, for whatever reasons it took me weeks to finish this short recap. My laziness is getting worse as time flies by… DX Or is it?


	25. 23rd Episode

(September, Week 3)

 _ **AWF Battleline Season 4 Episode 23**_

 _Location: Denver, Colorado_

…

(Ring)

 _The Chimeras kicks off the show by squashing 3 local talents. Post match, Masaru cuts a promo._

" _Sorry hometown boys of the future, but we had to destroy to as hard and quick as possible since we got something to be said right now. But don't worry, at least you learned what a 'Stiff' beatdown means. Ahem… last week, me and Daisuke had a title match with the final part of our match had me putting the STFU on Daisuke. At that time, I thought that I would win the match by tap out of knock out, but instead, some pests showed up, stole my Trios title belt and screwed me from winning the World Title! If you're listening to this Daisuke, let me remind you that I'm not finished with you yet! Once I'm done with these pests, I'll come back after you! And speaking of pests… Ryo, Hirokazu, Kenta, get your asses out of here, or else we'll come to your room and give you a beating of a lifetime!" Masaru called._

 _Ryo Akiyama appeared on the stage with Masaru's title belt._

" _Alright you three headed dogs, I'm here, and what do you want from a fool like me?" Ryo questioned._

" _Don't act dumb Ryo! The belt that you're currently holding is my belt. Now give it back or suffer the consiquences!" Masaru threatened._

" _What are you talking about? This is my belt! See how pretty it is? If this was your belt, it would have been ruined and worn out!" Ryo responded as Masaru leaves the ring and goes after Masaru. "Alright alright alright stop right there! I give up! Here, let me walk towards you and give you your belt back." He shouted before Ryo walked towards Masaru and handed over the title belt back to him._

" _At least Ryo isn't stupid enough to… wait a minute!?" Klein reacted as Hirokazu and Kenta appeared from under the ring, turns Jotaro and Takashi around and kicked their balls before stealing their Trios title belts and whacks their faces with it! At the same time, Masaru turned around and gets a kick to the balls by Ryo as well before Project Digi-Ego proceeded to beat the Chimeras' leader down! After throwing Masaru onto the Steel Steps, the trio enters the ring and after Ryo whacks Takashi's face with the title belt, the trio beats him down and kicks him out of the ring before Jotaro attacks Ryo from behind!_

" _And here comes JoJo, not falling down easily compared to his fellow comrades!" Kenichi pointed while Jotaro, after knocking Kenta down with a Headbutt to the face, catches Hirokazu's punch and knocks him down with another Headbutt before drilling him with several punches to the face until Ryo attacks him from behind. Jotaro however no sold it and once he turned around, Ryo immidiately retreated to the ropes and begs Jotaro to have mercy on him... until Kenta runs in to attack him before the numbers game causes Jotaro to get beaten down anyway._

" _I know that it's hard to survive in a situation where the numbers game isn't in your favor, but when you are a desendant of the Joestar family and currently got beaten down by 3 snotty kids… you might want to commit suicide for tainting your badass family line…" Klein joked and after they throw Jotaro out of the ring, Ryo cuts a promo._

" _You see this belts guys? These belts looks so beautiful to the point that it is tailor made for the three of us! And you guys ruined it. We were supposed to win the belts, but you guys ruined it and thanks to you, we have to blast these belts with as many bleaches as possible to get rid of all the taints that you left on this belts! You three want these belts back? Well guess what? At One Night Star, it's going to be us against you guys, and it's going to end with either you guys reclaiming this belt and taints it with your dirty fingerprints, or us winning the belt fair and square and making history as the youngest Yakuza killers ever!" Ryo announced as the crowd boos._

 _..._

 _A replay of last week's main event were played._

 _(Backstage)_

 _Takuya Kanbara can be seen cutting a promo in front of the camera._

 _"See that everyone? That's how powerful we are right now. Thanks to Junpei, we went from being the least important players in any AWF title scenes to being THE most important players in AWF, because come One Night Star, Junpei shall defeat Daisuke just like what he did before and once Daisuke's finished, it will be official: No one in this company can survive Junpei's wrath, no matter who you are, where you are and how strong you are. Daisuke, if you're seeing this, I hope your family members get well soon, because me and the others can't wait to destroy you just like what we did towards Takato and Tomoki. Farewell from now."_

 _(Ring)_

 _Black Lagoon Inc defeated Spirit World Warriors._

 _Post Match, Black Laoon Inc told both SOS Brigade and the Inaba Scoobies that they are coming back into the Tag Team title scene._

(Backstage)

The Rookie Revolution can be seen heading to the ring while still laughing at their victory against Genesis.

"Renton, Amata, we are glad to have you two on our board ever since you defeated two of Genesis' finest members. As a reward for that amazing feat, you two will take a break and watch as the rest of us shall go in there and beat those other members of Genesis to gain an advantage for our upcoming Lethal Lockdown Match. Understand?" Taiki stated.

"We got it Taiki, and thanks for giving us a break." Amata replied.

"Although while we are on a break, we're worried on whether we could keep our momentum going and beat Genesis again tonight." Renton said.

"Don't underestimate me, Shinji and Zenjirou dude. We are the King of Trios compared to the rest of Genesis. We'll definitely be able to beat them tonight." Shinn replied.

"Don't tell me you're questioning our ability to win simply because I'm in action with Shinn and Shinji?" Zenjirou guessed as both Renton and Amata nodded. "Oh trust me, I'm not going to screw anything up in an important match like this. So kick back, relax, and watch us score a win tonight. Got it?" he asked.

"Whatever you say dude." Renton answered.

"Guys, focus. No need to doubt each other before our match. Now shut up and come on." Taiki called before the group leaves the scene.

…

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

(Backstage)

Emperor Kuzco and Kronk can be seen preparing themselves for the second episode of The Emperor's Lounge.

"Everything's check! As much as I hate to say this, we need to treat our guests like how you would treat me, or else they'll trash my set like what the Chimeras did. Now…"

Before Kuzco could even continue, someone can be heard trashing up the backstage area before Kuzco and Kronk goes to the scene and saw… The Chimeras beating down backstage items.

"Woah… you guys looked angry. But then again, that's what you'll get for trashing my show 2 weeks ago. Now the three of you are not only beltless, but also lost to a bunch of snot nosed kids!" Kuzco mocked before the Chimeras walked towards them with Kuzco, scared by them, immidiately enters his locker room and locks it from the inside.

"What are going to do now Masaru? Are we going to smash ourselves into their room and turn them into royal punching bags?" Takashi asked.

"You know what Takashi, I'm done for tonight. Let's just get out of here and think of what we are going to do next week." Masaru answered before he walks away.

"Well, at least we are not pinned by those kids… yet." Takashi said to himself before leaving the scene with Jotaro following suit as well.

 _(Ring)_

 _Genesis (Kakeru Aizawa, Flippy and Dandy) defeated Rookie Revolution (Zenjirou Tsurugi, Shinji Ikari and Shinn Asuka) after Flippy finishes Zenjirou off with the Torture Rack._

 _Everyone, from Genesis, RR, the crowd and to the announcers, were shocked that the babyfaces has scored an advantage for Lethal Lockdown since usually it would be the heels that earns the advantage._

(Backstage)

Daisuke Motomiya can be seen cutting a promo in front of the camera inside his home.

"What a coincidence Takuya. I got your message in less than a minute and here's my response that I made while Black Lagoon Inc are kicking the Spirit World Warriors' butts. You and your friends may had destroyed Takato and Tomoki last week, but hrere's a reminder: I'm not like them. If you think that you can destroy me just like what you did last week to them, think again because I'm the World Champion for a reason. And speaking on which, next week before One Night Star, me and my family would love to face you to a tag team match. How about it Takuya? Will you, Kouji and Kouichi accept our challenge? If you do, you'll stand a chance at saving Junpei's energy for the PPV by destroying me. That's all."

(Backstage)

Cinque Izumi can be seen warming himself up for his next match before he encountered… Negi Springfield.

"Looks like I'm not the only British character in this company anymore." Negi said.

"Indeed it is err… what should I call you? Sir Springfield? Teacher Springfield? I have to respect you since you are a teacher after all." Cinque asked.

"No need to be formal. Calling me Negi would suffice." Negi answered. "Anyway, good luck on your match tonight. Make sure you make all Brits around the world proud." He wished.

"Thanks Negi. And actually, I'm not solely aiming to win this to make my country proud. Instead, this is a personal business between me and Chris Thorndyke." Cinque corrected. "So, where are you heading right now?" he asked.

"To the Shounen Knights locker room of course. I'm one of them and Tsuna just called all of us for a State of Address." Negi answered.

"I see… well, better go in there so that your friend can start his speech. We'll talk again later. Later." Cinque said before leaving the scene. Negi then walks towards the Knights' locker room door and knocks on it.

"Who is it?" Gon asked from the inside.

"It's me, Negi. Please let me in." Negi answered.

"How should we know that you're Negi?" Recca questioned. "Password please?"

"… you didn't tell me that I need passwords to enter this room." Negi replied.

"We're just kidding Negi. Come on in!"

Recca then opens the door before Negi enters it which shows Tsuna on a podium while The Elrics are already on their seats.

"Alright Tsuna, all of us are in here! You can start your speech now!" Edward shouted while the other members took their seats.

"Okay… erm… did I piss you guys by calling you guys here even though you guys had your own business?" Tsuna asked.

"None of us are pissed since we didn't have a busy day today."Alphonse answered.

"Alright then. Ahem… to all my fellow teammates in the Shounen Knights, I have summoned, well not actually, all of you here so that I could say something regarding the state of our group right now. You see, ever since I lost the World Title, me being butthurt about not winning the Japanese title due to Negi's error and us getting our butts kicked by a group of debuting pretty swimmers of all things (shivers)… sure, we ended up being on 2nd place on the Trios Tournament, but the fact that me, Gon and Recca lost for 2 straight falls while Negi and the Elrics failed to advance even further… and with all of us busy with our personal endeavours, I've come to a conclusion. Thanks to what I just say, this group is falling apart in many ways. We don't have any momentum in any title chases and we rarely hang out with each other, and I tried to came up with a solution to fix the problems, but alas, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, a guy who can barely keep a Mafia Family alive and kicking, let alone a dying stable. So now, I've decided that after One Night Star, you can are free to do anything you want because the Shounen Knights are no more." Tsuna answered.

"What do you mean Tsuna? We're not going to see each other again?" Gon questioned.

"Calm down Gon. Tsuna ain't finished yet." Edward replied.

"No Gon, we are still able to see each other again as friends. But as a group? We are pretty much seperated by our own businesses to the point that it's impossible for us to become a stable, especially in the state that the Knights are currently in right now. But don't worry, I won't end our group with a whimper, because at One Night Star, I want you guys to team up one more time against a stable for old times sake. Can you guys do it and score a win before walking on our own paths?" Tsuna asked.

"You want us to beat this mystery group at One Night Star in our 'Farewell Match'? Is that what you are trying to say?" Edward asked back as Tsuna nodded.

"Well Tsuna, I have to admit. Even though I want the Knights to stay around, but with us wanting to persue our own things, I'm sorry but I'm not sticking around to keep this place alive. However, I will stick around for this Farewell Match." Recca stated before he called, "Who's with me!"

"Count me in. As much as I hate to say it, you guys make me enjoy being here thanks to all of your antics." Edward replied.

"I made new friends thanks to this group! Count me in as well!" Gon replied.

"Well, count me in too. I enjoyed being with you guys ever since the formation of this group." Negi replied.

"Well… count me out." Alphonse replied as everyone were surprised by his answer before looking at him. "I'm just kidding. It's just… I like being friends with all of you and spending time with you guys as well, but thanks to you guys… I'm pretty much the No 2 cutest guy in the eyes of Mahora Academy…" he explained.

"Oh come on Al? Why would you complain about Negi's students being interested at you? Hell, you even spend your time with Nodoka lately." Recca questioned.

"Maybe he's trying to say that he rather have his old life back? You know, before the Mahora Academy starts to set their eyes on him and treating him as a subtitute for Negi?" Tsuna guessed.

"… yes?" Alphonse answered.

"Look on the bright side dude, thanks to Negi and us, you have more fangirls than your own brother. Hell, you can turn any one of them into your girlfriend if you want." Recca reminded.

"Like I care about having more fangirls than Al anyway…" Edward said.

"… alright. Count me in. I'll fight in our farewell match! Just please stop talking about me being the No 2 heart throb in Negi's school…" Alphonse stated.

"It's a deal then! 5 of you will be in the 'Shounen Knights Farewell Match' at One Night Star! As for me… sorry for being selfish, but I got a No 1 Contenders Match against Yu Narukami tonight and after I beat him, I'll face Kirito for the Japanese Championship and we'll celebrate our victories before saying farewell in the middle of a random road, walking towards different places." Tsuna stated.

"Hold on a second… did you say that you're the No 2 Heart Throb in Mahora Academy Al?" Recca asked as Al nodded. "Well, how about Gon? Is he No 3 in there?" he asked.

"Well… yeah. He's No 3 in the eyes of the Mahora Academy." Al answered.

"Eh?" confused Gon reacted.

"Congrats Gon! You got fangirls too! Fangirls for everyone! We'll have a harem full of Mahora Academy students all for us! And… where did me, Tsuna and Edward rank in that school?" Recca asked.

"Not on the Top 3 unfortunately since neither of you three are cute, kind hearted and innocent." Negi answered.

"I don't really care about being popular in your school Negi. Instead, I'm proud that Al's popular than me for once." Edward reacted.

"… do you have to break my heart Negi with what you just said?" Recca asked.

"Sorry Recca, but that's the truth. What else can you do?" Negi responded.

"… I'm going to get some fresh air, and no, I'm not going to cry about not being cute, kind hearted or innocent…" Tsuna said before leaving the room.

"He'll cry in 3, 2 , 1… *Tsuna can be heard crying* Just what I thought." Edward said.

"Well, since we are still in this room, what are we going to talk about right now?" Negi asked as the Knights continued their conversations.

(Ring)

 _ **Match: Chris Thorndyke vs Cinque Izumi (Falls Count Anywhere)**_

(Bell Rings)

The two circled around the ring before locking each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Cinque manages to push Chris onto the ropes. After Cinque gives Chris a Clean Break, he catches Chris' kick and after avoiding his Enzuigiri, Cinque grabs Chris from behind and sets for a German Suplex, but Chris manages to hold on the ropes instead.

After knocking Cinque away with several back elbows to the face, Chris knocks him down with a running Clothesline before bouncing off the ropes and with Cinque rolling towards him, Chris leaps through him and before he could bounce off the ropes, Cinque got himself up and drills him with a running knee to the gut! Cinque then Irish Whips Chris towards the ropes before setting up for a Back Body Drop. Chris, after bouncing off the ropes, goes for a Sunset Flip pin instead, but Cinque manages to roll himself through before going for a kick to the face only to have Chris avoiding it before rolling him up for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Cinque kicks out.

Once the two got themselves up, Cinque plants Chris with a Hip Toss and with Chris on a seated position, Cinque bounces off the ropes and goes for a running kick to the face. Chris however avoids it before Cinque goes for a Standing Moonsault only to have Chris rolling out of the way instead. With Cinque landing his feets on the mat, Chris grabs him from behind, pushes him onto the ropes and goes for a Roll Up Pin. Cinque however manages to hold on the ropes and knocks him away before stunning him with a Thrust Kick and puts him on a Sunset Flip pin.

The referee counts, "1,..." Chris kicks out,

The two then got themselves up and guard themselves from each other with the crowd cheering and appluding the two after the quick sequences.

"These two knew a lot about each other ever since their first ever match in their careers. It's no surprise that these two manages to counter each other's moves and pin attempts like it's nothing!" Klein reminded.

After circling around the ring, Chris offers Cinque a free shot before Cinque responded by blasting him with a Knife Edge Chop to the chest! Cinque then offers Chris a free shot before Chris responded with a kick to the gut followed by several Knife Edge Chops until he's on the ropes. Chris then goes for an Irish Whip only to have Cinque reversing it and once Chris bounces off the ropes, Cinque lays himself down so that Chris could leap through him.

Chris however saw it coming and drills Cinque with a Double Foot Stomp to the back before bounces off the ropes and kicks him out of the ring with a Baseball Slide! He then bounces off the ropes and knocks Cinque onto the announce table with a Baseball Slide before standing on the ring apron and goes for a Springboard Moonsault. Cinque however manages to catch him before planting him with a Running Powerslam onto the floor!

"Chris may have outsmarted Cinque earlier, but Chris did not expect Cinque to have a good upper body strength to catch him like that!" Kenichi reacted while Cinque goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Chris kicks out.

Cinque picks Chris up only to have Chris pushing him back first onto the ring apron before Chris kicks him to the gut and slams his face onto the announce table! Chris then goes for an Irish Whip onto the ring apron, but Cinque manages to slide into the ring instead before bouncing off the ropes with Chris enters the ring and goes for a running Lariat. Cinque however manages to avoid it before bouncing off the ropes and knocks Chris away with a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors Takedown! With Chris outside the ring, Cinque bounces off the ropes and sets for a Suicide Dive only to do a Handspring Backflip instead!

"Instead of diving himself on Chris, Cinque tricked him and showed his athletism instead! Cinque may had one upped Chris right there!" Kenichi cheered along with the crowd as well.

Pissed off by Cinque one upping him, Chris enters the ring and goes for a Lariat only to have Cinque avoiding it and once the two turned themselves around, Chris catches a kick by Cinque before Cinque stuns him with an Enzuigiri and plants him with a Northern Lights Suplex for the pin. (1,2,… Chris kicks out) After Chris rolled himself out of the ring, Cinque bounces off the ropes and goes for a Baseball Slide, but Chris manages to catch Cinque's legs before pulling him out of the ring and onto the floor and squashes him with a Running Back Senton followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Cinque kicks out.

Chris then picks Cinque up and Irish Whips him towards the guardrail and after Cinque leaps on the guardrail, Chris immidiately pushes him into the crowd from behind! He then pulls out a ladder from under the ring and places it in between the guardrail and the ring apron before standing on the ring apron, ran on the ladder and goes for a Running Double Axe Handle only to get caught by Cinque before Cinque throws him away with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Chris kicks out!

Cinque then lifts Chris up and sets for a Powerbomb onto the ladder, but Chris stuns him with several punches to the face instead before he sends Cinque face first onto the ladder with a Hurricanrana! Chris then charges towards Cinque and gets Back Body Dropped onto the ladder instead before rolling off the ladder in pain. After standing on the ladder and once Chris got himself up, Cinque knocks him back down with a Shooting Star Press!

"Cinque's dominating on the former CAWF World Champion! And I guess that's why they are rivals since neither man would accept the fact that one of them is better than the other, especially Chris!" Kenichi reacted before Cinque goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Chris kicks out.

After throwing Chris back into the ring, Cinque stands on the ring apron and once Chris got himself up, Cinque goes for a Sunset Flip Pin only to have Chris rolling himself through before hitting him with a Front Dropkick! After blasting Cinque with several kicks to the ribs, Chris Irish Whips him bouncing off the ropes and after catching Cinque on his shoulders when he goes for a Handspring Back Elbow Smash, Chris plants him down with an Electric Chair Facebuster followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Cinque kicks out.

Chris then picks Cinque up and goes for an Irish Whip, but Cinque reverses it instead, sending Chris crashing onto the corner before charging towards him only to get elbow tackled away to the face instead before Chris grabs him from behind and plants him with a Russian Leg Sweep onto the corner! After stomping Cinque until he's sitting on the corner, Chris ran away to the other corner and squashes him with a Cannonball before picking him up and plants him onto the ropes with a Front Suplex before knocking him off the ropes with a Standing Dropkick! With Cinque lying on the ladder, Chris bounces off the ropes and nails hit with a Tope Con Giro through the ladder!

"Tope through the ladder! Now it's Chris' turn to dominate and what better way to dominate your opponent that putting him through a ladder?" Klein reacted before Chris goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Cinque kicks out!

"Cinque kicks out! The fight continues for these two rivals!" Kenichi reacted before the crowd started a 'This is Awesome!' chant.

After dragging Cinque away from the broken ladder, Chris grabs his legs and goes for the Sharpshooter…

… before getting caught into a Small Package pin!

"Small Package! Same way Cinque used to score the first win on this series!" Kenichi eacted.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Chris kicks out!

"So close! That was so close! Cinque caught Chris with a Small Package from out of nowhere like in their first match and it nearly caused Chris to be defeated here!" Klein reacted and once the two got themselves up, they charged towards each other before Cinque catches him and plants him with a Spanish Fly onto the floor!

"Spanish Fly! The move that ended their 3rd encounter with a count out! Could Cinque score the win here?!" Kenichi reacted before Cinque goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2…" Chris kicks out!

"Are you kidding me? How the hell did Chris kick out of the same move that knocked both men down for the 10 count 2 weeks ago?!" Kenichi questioned.

"This is Chris Thorndyke dude! He's a former CAWF World Champion and the man who took Takeru Takaishi to the limit despite being a newcomer in this company! There's no way he'll end his rivalry with Cinque with a total defeat!" Klein reminded.

"Maybe this would do the trick?!" Kenichi pointed as Cinque, after throwing Chris back into the ring, climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for the Red Arrow…

… only to land on Chris' knees instead! Chris then catches Cinque and drops him onto the corner with a Reverse STO followed by a Belly-to-Back Suplex! Once Cinque got himself up, Chris goes for a Thrust Kick only to have Cinque catching it and after avoiding an Enzuigiri, Cinque goes for a Belly-to-Back Suplex only to have Chris landing safely on the mat. With Chris on the corner, Cinque goes after him only to get kicked away to the face before climbing the turnbuckle and knocks him down with a Springboard Crossbody before Cinque caught him, rolls through and lifts him on a Fireman's Carry! Chris then manages to slip away after raking Cinque's eyes, turns him around and knocks him with a kick to the groin before hitting him with a new finisher, the Chaos Control (Canadian Destroyer)!

"Canadian Destroyer! Chris with a brand new finisher! Will that put an end to this battle?!" Klein reacted while Chris goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"And it does! The Canadian Destroyer has put an end to this rivalry!" Klein cheered.

"Here's your winner, Chris Thorndyke!" (Crowd Boos)

"It's over ladies and gentlemen, no matter where their rivalry starts, whether it's AWF or around the world, Chris Thorndyke has put an end to this story with him on top of the world!" Klein continued.

"While it's good for Chris to win this match since that will easily lead him to a potential title shot, give credit to Cinque as well for putting on a hell of a match series with Chris. But I don't think this would be the last of them because someday in the future, they will meet again with a even bigger reward up for grabs." Kenichi finished.

(Backstage)

The Inaba Investigation Team can be seen heading to the ring

"Make way everybody! Narukami's in the house, and he'll be the next challenger for Kirito's title! And at One Night Star, we will win all the golds!" Yosuke shouted.

"The night ain't over yet folks! No 1 Contendership on the line! Tsuna vs Narukami, and that's next!" Klein announced.

…

(Commercial Break)

….

(Backstage)

Cinque can be seen talking about his defeat earlier.

"It's pretty dissapointing to say the least. I thought that I could win the match since I dominated on him more than usual. But in the end, Chris allowed me to dominate on him in other to wore me out before going in the for the kill. And of course I should've used 100 percent of my abilities in there instead of less than it. Well, I've let everyone down, from my family to my friends to the entire United Kingdom to the entire people of the Biscotti Republic… Sigh… not a good day for me unfortunately, but mark my words. Once a new oppurtunity arises, I'll be here to grab it and I won't hold anything back in doing so. That's all."

Cinque then leaves the scene.

(Ring)

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi vs Yu Narukami ended with Narukami scoring a DQ win after the Iwatobi Swimming Club ran in and attacks the Inaba Scoobies outside the ring._

 _The group then enters the ring and ambushes Tsuna until the Knights ran in for the save only to get their faces whacked by the Swimming Club's swimming goggles. The show ended with the Iwatobi Swimming Club standing tall in the end._

…

Match Results:

The Chimeras def. 3 jobbers

Black Lagoon Inc def. Spirit World Warriors

Genesis def. Rookie Revolution

Chris Thorndyke def. Cinque Izumi

Yu Narukami def. Sawada Tsunayoshi via DQ (wins No 1 Contendership for the Japanese Championship)

…

 _ **AWF Freedom Season 1 Episode 23**_

…

(Ring)

 _Show starts with Spirit World Warriors (Mirai Kuriyama and Mitsuki Nase) defeating the Baka Rangers._

 _Post Match:_

" _Alright, we got ourselves warmed up. Paulina, Star, just admit that you guys lost to us weeks ago instead of, I don't know, attacking us during our other match in revenge? What you did pretty much prove everyone that you guys are easy to get butthurt anytime you lost a match. But fear not you two, because Mirai and I are going to give you two a chance to stop being butthurt. At One Night Star, we'll be in this ring 2 on 2, and whoever loses shall suck it up and admit that they lost instead of attacking them in revenge. Are you up for that Star-Lina? Or are you two too scared of losing to us again?" Mitsuki questioned before the two leaves the scene._

(Backstage)

Nanoha Takamachi can be seen walking around looking for partners after losing again and again until she encountered… Sakura Kinomoto.

"Let me guess? You're struggling in your own battle right?" Sakura guessed.

"Yeah… none of my partners managed to help me in saving Fate from the RR while the RR pretty much manipulated her after giving her amnesia… sigh… at this rate I'll never get Fate back and we'll never be a team again, even if you're able to beat Haruhi and Asuna on your own." Nanoha replied.

"You know Nanoha, I wish I could help since Fate is my friend as well. But alas, I got Haruhi and Asuna to deal with and I could ask you to help me out, but you are busy with the RR after all. So yeah, my battle is as tough as yours, maybe for a little." Sakura said. "Well, the only thing I can do right now is to hope that you'll find a pair of partners that would finally be able to help you against the RR. As for me, I'm going in there and fight Asuna in order to get another match against Haruhi. Good luck on your quest Nanoha." She added.

"Good luck on yours too Sakura. Hopefully once our battles are over, we'll be a group once again." Nanoha hoped

"We'll definitely be partners again once we end our battles on a happy note: You got to rescue Fate while I got my revenge on Haruhi after she tried to break my neck. Later Nanoha." Sakura replied before leaving Nanoha.

…

(Commercial Break)

…

(Ring)

 _Sakura Kinomoto defeated Asuna Yuuki after a botched interference by Haruhi Suzumiya._

(Backstage)

Nana Mishima were asked about her heel turn last week.

"You want to know why I turned on my partner Natsu last week? Well, here's a question to all of you, when was the last time I scored a win? Can't remember? Well, I don't blame you since it's been a long time since I won a match, and every time I'm on action, I ended up losing all thanks to Natsu being a load on my back and keep on eating pins like it's free food. She's holding me back so she deserved to be turned on by me, and now that I'm free from being her partner, I can now move on to bigger things. Perhaps I could find a better partner than Natsu? Or perhaps I could challenge for the Divas or Womens title? Whatever it is, there's an interesting road awaiting me to be crossed. That's all." Nana answered before leaving the scene.

(Other Side of the Backstage)

Black Label Organization talks about their match tonight against the Golden Dragons.

"Chie, Hibiki, Labrys, you three are either brave enough or stupid to challenge us to a match tonight because last time we remembered, we destroyed you guys, along with Mikasa and Ryuko 2 weeks ago, and tonight, we'll do the same thing towards you before doing it on Mikasa and Ryuko to solidify ourselves as the new Womens Tag Team Champions. Since we are on a good mood today, we have decided that we will not put Sayo for tonight's match to make things fair for both of us… like it matters though because with Sayo or without Sayo, tonight's results is clear: We will destroy all 3 of you. See you girls later in the ring and hopefully you reserved your hospital rooms in advance so that we can send you there after our match." Mikoto said before the group heads to the ring.

…

(Commercial Break)

…

 _Commentary announces that Revy will name the stipulation of her match with Hikari at One Night Star next week_

…

(Ring)

 _ **Match: Chie Satonaka, Hibiki Tachibana and Labrys vs Mikoto Kiba, Miki Tsurugi and Oriha Nashida**_

(Bell Rings)

Hibiki and Miki starts first. The two circled around the ring until Hibiki goes for a Double Leg Takedown only to have Miki avoiding it before kicking Hibiki's gut, knocks her with an elbow to the back and puts her on a Side Headlock until Hibiki manages to push her away. After Miki bounces off the ropes, Hibiki knocks her away with a Japanese Arm Drag before going for a Lariat only to get knocked down by a Hip Toss followed by an Arm Drag by Miki instead before Hibiki breaks free by having her legs on the ropes.

Once Hibiki got herself up using the ropes, Miki turns her around and blasts her with several Knife Edge Chops until Hibiki grabs her throat and slams her onto the ropes before driling her with several quick strikes followed by an Uppercut to the face! Hibiki then goes for an Irish Whip only to have Miki reversing it and after Hibiki bounces off the ropes, Miki goes for a Lariat only to have Hibiki avoiding it before Hibiki kicks her to the gut and knocks her with a kick to the face followed by a Discus Clothesline followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Miki kicks out.

Hibiki picks Miki up only to get her eyes raked before Miki retreated to the corner and tags herself to Oriha. Chie tags herself into the match and after entering the ring, Chie knocks Oriha down with a shoulder tackle before bouncing off the ropes and leaps through Oriha who rolled towards her. She then got herself up and goes for a Standing Dropkick only to have Chie avoiding it by using the ropes to stop her movement instead.

Chie then goes for a Lariat only to have Oriha avoiding it and after turning herself around, Chie catches Oriha's punch, kicks her to the gut and knocks her down on a seated position with a Hip Toss before blasting her with a kick to the back! After receiving the tag from Chie, Hibiki enters the ring and after the two blasts Oriha with two running kicks to the face, Chie nails her with a Standing Moonsault before Hibiki lifts her on an Electric Chair position, drops her on Oriha and pins her.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Oriha kicks out.

"Black Label Organization sure are a dumb group for once. For saving Sayo from wasting her energy in this match, the group are getting their butts dominated by the Golden Dragons." Kenichi observed.

Hibiki picks Oriha up and slams her face onto the corner before tagging herself to Labrys. The two then took turns blasting Oriha with machine gun chops before Labrys, with Hibiki on the Black Label corner, ran towards the corner while Hibiki at the same time ran towards the Dragon's corner and drills Oriha with a running forearm smash to the face before Labrys does the same as well! Labrys then Irish Whips Oriha towards Hibiki and after Hibiki knocks her with an Inverted Atomic Drop, Labrys follows it up with a running Bulldog followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Oriha kicks out.

Labrys goes to pick Oriha up only to get several punches to the gut instead before she knocks her away with a Jawbreaker. She then throws a kick and after Labrys catches it, Labrys avoids an Enzuigiri by Oriha before grabbing her from behind and puts her on a Waist Lock. Oriha then breaks herself free after stunning Labrys with several back elbows to the face before moving to Labrys' back, pushes her away and tags herself to Mikoto before knocking Labrys down face first onto the corner with a Drop Toe Hold!

After turning Labrys around, Oriha and Mikoto stomps on her until she's seated on the corner before making the tag to Miki. While Mikoto and Oriha walks to the Dragon's corner, Miki continues to stomp on Labrys before Foot Choking her until the referee pulls her away. Mikoto and Oriha then took turns drilling Labrys with 2 Baseball Slides in a row and after Miki tags herself to Mikoto, Miki plants her with a Suplex before Mikoto follows it up with a Slingshot Senton and a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Labrys kicks out.

After stomping on Labrys several times, Mikoto bounces off the ropes and knocks her out of the ring with a Baseball Slide before tagging herself to Oriha and once Labrys got herself up, Oriha knocks her back down with a running kick to the face before the Black Label Organization gangs up on Labrys until Chie and Hibiki ran to save her before getting confronted by Mikoto and Miki. Meanwhile, after throwing Labrys back into the ring, Oriha climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for the BL Idol (Frog Splash). But as Labrys got herself up, Oriha goes for a Sunset Flip pin only to have Labrys rolling herself through before going for a kick to the face. Oriha however avoids it before putting her on a Roll Up Pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Labrys kicks out.

Once the two got themselves up, Labrys plants Oriha with a Flapjack onto the ropes before slowly crawling towards her partners only to have Miki, after tagging herself into the match, knocks both of them down before proceeding to stomp on Labrys several times. Miki then picks Labrys up and slams her onto the corner and after blasting Labrys with several Knife Edge Chops, Oriha squashes her with a Running Splash before Irish Whipping her towards Mikoto who, from the top turnbuckle, knocks her down with a Missile Dropkick! After Oriha squashes Labrys with a Running Splash, Miki goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Labrys kicks out.

"Now the Black Label Organization are dominating the match! Who says that they can't dominate without Sayo as their partner?" Klein pointed.

"If Miki hits this one, it's game over for the Golden Dragons!" Kenichi pointed as Miki goes to the corner and after climbing to the top turnbuckle, Miki goes for the M14 EBR (450 Splash)…

… only to land on Labrys' knees instead!

"The game's not over yet! Labrys' fight continues!" Kenichi cheered before Labrys starts to crawl towards her corner.

Miki then grabs Labrys' leg and tries to pull her away from the corner, but Labrys turned herself around and kicks her away before making the tag to Hibiki!

"Tag made! Let the fresh Dragons loose!" Klein reacted.

Oriha, after tagging herself into the ring, goes after Hibiki only to get knocked away with a Japanese Arm Drag before Miki met the same fate as well. She then catches Oriha on a Bearhug and after several Trapping Headbutts, Hibiki throws her away with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Once both Oriha and Miki got themselves up using the ropes, Hibiki Double Clotheslines them out of the ring and once Oriha and Miki got themselves up, Chie knocks them back down with a Running Crossbody off the ring apron!

Back in the ring, Mikoto goes to Clothesline Hibiki out of the ring only to get Back Body Dropped over the top rope instead. After safely landing on the ring apron, Mikoto knocks Hibiki away with a forearm to the face and after kicking Chie away to the face, Mikoto goes for a Springboard Double Axe Handle only to get caught by Hibiki before Hibiki plants her with a Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam!

Once Chie got herself into the ring, she and Hibiki proceeded to nail Mikoto with the Double Dragon and once Mikoto slowly got herself on the corner, Hibiki drills her with a Running Forearm Smash to the face and with Labrys and Hibiki on the ring apron, they and Chie drills her with a Double Enzuigiri to the back side of the head and a Running Forearm Smash at the same time!

"The Golden Dragons are on fire! They are cleaning house over the Black Label Organization!" Kenichi cheered.

"Not for long though!" Klein pointed as Sayo enters the ring and goes for a Double Clothesline…

… but Chie and Hibiki avoids it before kicking her to the gut and sets for a Double Suplex until Miki and Oriha enters the ring and attacks them! Outside the ring, Labrys goes for an Irish Whip only to have Mikoto reversing it, sending Labrys to crash onto the ring post instead! Back in the ring, after beating Chie and Hibiki down, Miki and Oriha picks Chie and Hibiki up and Irish Whips them towards the ropes before Chie and Hibiki knocks them down with 2 Handspring Back Elbow Smashes!

Chie and Hibiki then kicks Miki and Oriha to the gut and after Irish Whipping the heels onto the corner, Chie and Hibiki respectively drills Oriha and Miki with a Running Forearm Smashes before doing the same thing towards Miki and Oriha respectively. With both heels sitting on the corner, the faces respectively drills Oriha and Miki with a Baseball Slide before respectively hitting Miki and Oriha with 2 Cannonballs!

"And now, it's time to shut the Black Label Org for good!" Kenichi pointed as the two picks Oriha up and nails him with the Chasing The Dragon!

"Chasing the Dragon! Goodnight Oriha!" Klein reacted while Hibiki goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Sayo pulls the referee out of the ring and onto the floor!

"Oh come on! That should have been a 3 count right there!" Kenichi complained.

Sayo then stands on the ring apron only to get knocked off the ring apron thanks to a Double Superkick by Chie and Hibiki before Chie bounces off the ropes and knocks Sayo down with a Tope Con Giro! Back in the ring, Hibiki drags Oriha to the middle of the ring and puts her on a Cross Armbreaker with Oriha tapping out immidiately, knowing that there's no referee to call for the bell until Mikoto enters the ring and whacks Hibiki with a Steel Chair!

"Mikoto's taking advantage of a fallen referee to good use! Now the Dragons are in trouble!" Klein pointed.

After throwing a chair straight onto Chie who's on the ring apron, Mikoto picks Hibiki up and sets for the Smiths & Wessen (Cradle DDT) only to get Back Body Dropped instead! Hibiki then kicks Mikoto to the gut and sets for a Brainbuster only to eat a Superkick by Oriha before Miki kicks her to the gut and plants her with the NTW-20 (Double Underhook DDT)!

While Sayo plants Chie with the MG42 (RKO) onto the floor, Mikoto leaves the ring and goes for a Chair Shot to the head on Labrys only to get elbow tackled away to the face before Labrys plants her with a Backdrop Suplex onto the guardrail! Back in the ring, after dragging Hibiki to the middle of the ring, Miki and Oriha climbed to their respective top turnbuckles and nails Hibiki with the M14 EBR (450 Splash) followed by the BL Idol (Frog Splash) followed by the pin by Oriha. Labrys tries to stop the count only to have her way blocked by Miki.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the Black Label Organization!" (Crowd Boos)

"And they are not done yet with those three!" Klein pointed as Miki and Oriha beats Labrys down until Sayo pulled her out of the ring and plants her with the MG42 onto the floor!

"Chie's out! Labrys' out! Looks like Hibiki's going to end up suffering a much worse fate than those two!" Kenichi pointed as Sayo, after entering the ring with Mikoto, sees Miki and Oriha holding on Hibiki who's lying at the middle of the ring before Sayo sets for the Sadistic Nurse (Curb Stomp)…

"Wait a minute! Here comes the Tag Team Champions, wanting revenge on what happened 2 weeks ago!" Klein pointed as Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi charges into the ring and goes after the Black Label Organization, but the heels want none and left the ring instead, much to the delight of the fans.

"Are you kidding me? You guys can destroy the Golden Dragons and yet you are retreating against the tag champs?" Kenichi questioned while the heels entered the crowd..

"Better save their energy for next week's show dude. Either that or they are sparing the tag champs from getting destroyed as well." Klein defended.

…

Match Results:

Spirit World Warriors def. Baka Rangers

Sakura Kinomoto def. Asuna Yuuki

Black Label Organization def. Golden Dragons.

…

A/N: 2 chapters down, 1 more to go…


	26. 24th Episode

(September, Week 4)

 _ **AWF Battleline Season 4 Episode 24**_

 _Location: Kansas City, Missouri_

…

(Before the Show)

The camera shows a nightclub before the camera zoomed out which shows… the Chimeras looking at the hotel.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Takashi questioned

"I'm sure it is. This is the only place where kids like them would play in." Masaru answered

"Okay, but if we screw up by attacking the wrong nightclub, I'm not going to pay for any damages in there." Takashi reminded.

"Same." Jotaro added.

"Whatever, just let's get in there and get our belts back. Hell, we could torture them to the point that they will not compete this Sunday." Masaru stated

"Sounds evil, but since those kids damaged our pride last week… ah whatever! Lead the way Masaru!" Takashi called before the trio enters the hotel.

(Ring)

The Iwatobi Swimming Club can be seen already in the ring for a promo.

"What's the matter people? Are you salt… oh wait, wrong city, wrong joke… what joke should we make here Rei?" Nagisa asked.

"Let's see… we are in Missouri…"

"Alright! Ahem… what's the matter? Feeling some 'misery' today?" Nagisa joked as the crowd boos.

"Man that kid's a bad comedian." Kenichi said.

"Now, moving on to our business… after what happened last week, you might be chanting to yourselves, 'Why Free Why?!' Well here's your answer folks! Allow me to remind you what happened to us during the Trios Tournament!"

Rei then pointed at the Titantron which shows them losing to Tsuna, Gon and Recca in the Quarter Finals of the Trios Tournament.

"That's right folks. As you can see, we were eliminated from the Tournament by those three. And that's not all folks! Not only they eliminated us from the Tournament, but they also stripped and violated us by putting an end to our unpinned and unsubmitted record! Thanks to them, we are naked with no winning streaks to keep us warm! Shounen Knights, you ruined what supposed to be an epic undefeated run for our careers, and now we want revenge! Which is why at One Night Star, we would love to compete in your farewell match, and trust us, your farewell match will end on a sour note, just like what you guys did to us!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Timeout you pretty boys!"

Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi appeared on the stage.

"I know that you guys are butthurt because you lost to a much more established group, but come on, do you guys HAVE to beat us down as well last week? Now granted thanks to you people Narukami is now the No 1 Contender but still, ruining a good match by attacking him and us? Do you realize that we have nothing to do with the likes of you?" Yosuke questioned.

"Shut up and be grateful that we helped your buddy in becoming the No 1 Contender. And the reason we helped your buddy out was obviously because of our hatred for the Knights. And as for us beating you and your buddy… consider that a message to you people if you win the Tag Team titles this Sunday." Rei answered.

"Oh we got your message alright. And here's ours!" Kanji shouted before he and Yosuke enters the ring and sets to attack the Iwatobi Swimming Club until.

"Hold on hold on hold on!"

The AWF Tag Team Champions Kyon and Itsuki Koizumi appeared on the stage.

"Pardon us for the interuption, but Yosuke, Kanji, before you stupidly let these fools pinned you in an inpromptu match, allow us to remind you that you guys are our challengers for our titles this Sunday, and we are not going to let any other teams to be added into our match after they pinned you two." Itsuki said

"Who cares if they are your opponents this Sunday? Even if we pinned these two tonight, It's not like we'll challenge you two for the titles this Sunday anyway since we got a match against the Knights instead. So get out of here and let us do you guys a favor by beating these scoobies down." Rei stated

"Yeah right… like we are dumb enough to not see your actual plans…" Kyon replied.

"Can we get this thing over with? My fists are begging me to beat up these faggots!" Kanji shouted before the offended Iwatobi Swimming Club ambushes them. The SOS Brigade then enters the ring and confronted the Iwatobi Swimming Club until Negi Springfield and the Elric Brothers ran in for the save. Both sides confronted each other until…

"Alright guys, listen up!"

GM Nazirul appeared on the stage.

"Okay, so a pair of Tag Team Champions, a disbanding group, a pair of No 1 contenders and a bitter swimming club walks into a bar….oh forget it! You want a fight, let's make it happen! Inaba Investigation Team and Shounen Knights vs the SOS Brigade and the Iwatobi Swimming Club, right here, right now!" Nazirul announced as the crowd cheers.

…

 _Inaba Investigation Team and Shounen Knights defeated SOS Brigade and Iwatobi Swimming Club via DQ after interference by Rei._

 _After the heels retreated, the Knights called out the Iwatobi Swimming Club, promising that they farewell match will end with the Club being embarassed once again._

 _(Backstage)_

 _Emperor Kuzco and Kronk can be seen heading to the ring, ready to host the second episode of The Emperor's Lounge_

 _..._

 _(Commercial Break)_

…

(Outside the Ring)

We returned back into the Nightclub where everyone are already beaten up by the Chimeras.

"So many henchmens, so little energy for us to spare on those kids." Takashi sighed.

"Alright punks, tell us! Where are the kids?!" Masaru questioned.

"We got no kids here! Everyone here are men and bitches!"

"Don't talk bullshit to us... we heard that a trio of kids with shiny belts are in this nightclub. Call them or else we'll beat you up some more!" Masaru demanded.

"Sucks to be you, because those kids already left before you guys even arrived here! And apparently they are heading to a hotel after they left this place. Now get out of here before I call the cops and sue your asses!"

"You heard em guys, to the nearby hotel we go!" Takashi called before the Chimeras leaves the nightclub.

(Ring)

The Ring can be seen already decorated with a fancy royal carpet, a golden sofa and a golden throne with Kuzco sitting on the throne and Kronk standing next to him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the rich and the richer, not the poor and not the poorer, welcome to the second episode of the first ever talk show in AWF History, The Emperor's Lounge!" Kuzco welcomed as the crowd boos. "And now, without further ado, please welcome, my second guest, a title holder whose manners are 10 times better than my previous guests, the AWF Japanese Champion, Kirigaya Kazuto!" he announced as the crowd boos.

("Real Rock n Rolla" by Yonosuke Kitamura plays)

"Stand up ladies and gentlemen! Your AWF Japanese Champion has arrived and graced his presence on this already good talk show!" Klein ordered.

"Ever since winning the Japanese title from Domon Kasshu, it's now official on the AWF record books: Kirito is your longest reigning AWF Japanese Champion in history. So far it is unknown on who will be the one to dethrone Kirito and put an end to his long reign, but perhaps at One Night Star, Yu Narukami may be the right person to do so." Kenichi explained.

"Welcome aboard Kirito! You are the second title holder in a row to appear in this talk show, something that other talk shows couldn't done to save their lives! Now please, take your seats." Kuzco welcomed.

Kirito looked at the golden sofa. "You sure are treating me like a total VIP Kuzco, I like that." He said before taking his seat.

"How's the sofa feel? Is it worthy for a champion like you?" Kuzco asked.

"Of course it is. You, sir, are using your royal wealth to it's fullest. Perhaps in the near future you could win the Best Take Show Sets Award?" Kirito praised.

"My I'm flattered to be praised by a long reigning champ like you Kirito. Thank you for making me humble with your praise." Kuzco thanked. "And now, without any further ado… nice belt you got there." He pointed.

"Why thank you. A champion will always clean his belt, literally with the belt belt cleaning materials available and figutively with one successful title defenses after another." Kirito replied.

"Alright. On to my real question: How does it feel now that you're the longest reigning Japanese Champion in AWF History?" Kuzco asked.

"… turns out that even royalty didn't have the brain capacity to avoid making dumb questions like that." Kirito joked. "But whatever, I'll play along with your questions. You see, when I first came here along with Haruyuki, people keep saying 'Oh Kirito's not going to make it! He'll quit in 6 months since he's not tough enough to be a wrestler!' Well guess what? All of you were wrong, dead wrong! Instead of quitting and disspearing out of your existences, I quickly won the Tag Team titles after my debut by defeating the Elric Brothers of all the teams in this world, and after my tag team title reign with Haruyuki ended, I moved on to beating Domon Kasshu in a moment where everyone kept on denying the fact that I'm better than him. And now here I am, standing here in front of you as the longest reigning AWF Japanese Champion in history, currently in a talk show hosted by an emperor who's obviously kissing my ass for a shot at my title with all of these fancy luxuries!" he answered before turning to Kuzco.

"Wha.. what are you talking about…"

"Don't act dumb Kuzco! Someone like you would have never treated me like a VIP since inside the worlds of people like you, you are the only VIP in it. Admit it Kuzco, you're just kissing my ass with all of these things." Kirito interupted.

"You're pretty funny Kirito, because if I want a shot at your title, I would have bowed down to you, kiss your boot and ask Kronk to be your personal massager. So if I were you, I'll take what you just accused me back into my mouth and let's keep this show going shall we?" Kuzco replied. "Now…"

(Right Here, Right Now" by CFO$ plays)

"Well this is getting interesting. Now we have another figure into the mix as well!"

"Who are you interupting me in this talk show? Nobody interferes in my talk show!" Kuzco questioned.

"Who am I Kuzco? Clearly royal people like you lived under a rock. I'm Chris Thorndyke, former…"

"… World Champion on a promotion that didn't have any blips on it's radar. Big deal!" Kirito interupted. "And let me add these for you, you are also the man who took Takeru Takaishi to the limit and made it into the news after your match with Cinque Izumi last week." He continued.

"Why yes, yes I am that guy who did what you just described. " Chris replied. "And thanks to that buzzworthy match where I embarrassed Cinque last week, I should be the guest of this show so that I could tell the world how good I am, not you!" he continued.

Kirito chuckled, "Clearly Cinque gave you a concussion last week, because what you just said is pretty stupid. You think that you're worthy of being the guest of this show simply because you defeated your rival in a rivalry that I don't give a damn about? Well news flash Chris, you're talking to the longest reigning AWF Japanese Champion in history, and as much as I hate to say this after labeling him an asskisser, Kuzco made the smart decision to invite a champion like me as a guest instead of a titleless man like you!" he replied while Kuzco nodded in approval.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Go ahead and brag about being the longest reigning champion. Hell, go ahead and brag about having the most perfect wife in the world. But here's a reminder to you Kirito: Good times ain't going to last forever, because at One Night Star, thanks to me beating Cinque last week, I will face you and dethrone you for the Japanese title. And then…"

(Subconscious by Julia Claris Plays)

"Oh… another figure enters the picture, and this time, it's the actual No 1 Contender himself!" Kenichi cheered as Yu Narukami makes his entrance.

"Although the way Narukami won the No 1 Contendership is pretty tainted as he only won it via DQ thanks to interference by the Iwatobi Swimming Club. Needless to say, I'm not approving him as the guy to dethrone Kirito." Klein reminded before Narukami enters the ring.

"CUT CUT CUT CUT CUT!" Kuzco shouted. "This is my talk show! No one can come in and out randomly in my talk show! And how are you daring to come here, clogging my ring?" he questioned.

Narukami turned to Kuzco. "You… talked too much." He pointed as the crowd cheers. "This has nothing to do with you. Instead, this only has something to do with Kirito." He continued.

"Hold it right there Kenpachi Ramasama or whatever your actual name is!" Chris shouted. "I know where this is going. You're going to claim that you're the No 1 Contender, then I'll respond with the fact that you won the Contendership in a dirty fashion while I won it fair and square. So here's what I'm going to say: Get the hell out of here. You're a cheap No 1 Contender and I got no time to deal with you! Hell, I'm pretty sure Kirito doesn't have the time to deal with you as well, am I right?" He asked as Kirito doesn't even bother to answer Chris' question.

"In that case… I'll challenge you to a No 1 Contenders Match." Narukami challenged. "I'll beat you fair and square, then I'll face Kirito. Deal?" he offered.

"You? Challenging me to a No 1 Contenders Match? That's laughable! Do you realize who are you challenging right now? I can run circles around you I'll beat you so bad that…"

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour Plays)

"And here's another one entering the scene, and Kuzco is livid that his show has been hijacked!" Klein pointed.

"Pardon me for making your blood boil Your Majesty, but since your guests are talking about the Japanese Championship, allow me to join in the conversation as well." Tsuna said. "Chris, Narukami, I'm sorry if my presence annoys you as well, but allow me to remind you that I got screwed from being the No 1 Contender last week, all thanks to the Iwatobi Swimming Club of course. And while my friends are handling them, I'm here to throw my name out of a hat and face you two for the No 1 Contendership!" he explained.

"That's enough! You guys are throwing your names to be Kirito's challenge in my show? Well guess what? I can do that as well! I, Emperor Kuzco, would like to challenge Kirito to a Japanese Title Match as well, and to shut your mouths up, I'm going to beat you, I'm going to beat you and I'm going to beat you as well!" Kuzco snapped as the crowd boos.

"Well, if you guys want to face me this Sunday, how about you guys would shut up, get a referee and start a match between all of you already?" Kirito suggested. "I take that back, I got a better idea for all four of you. How about you guys have a 4 Way Match where the first person who gets the pin will be facing me this Sunday at One Night Star, the one who get pinned can get out of here while the ones who are not pinned or submitted will face each other for the No 1 Contendership also at One Night Star?" he corrected as the crowd cheers.

"… Kronk… sick em!" Kuzco ordered as Kronk immidiately attacks Tsuna before Narukami attacks Kronk until Kuzco jumped on him while Chris and Kirito left the ring.

"Kuzco's using his set to gain an early advantage! And that's why this talk show is awesome: When there's an interpromptu match, use the entire set as a weapon before the bell rings!" Klein cheered before Kronk picks Tsuna up and throws him onto the gold throne! On the left side of the ring, Kuzco beats Narukami down until Chris pulls him out of the ring and on the other side, Tsuna rolled out of the ring only to get beaten down by Kirito.

"Careful everyone! Flying royal object coming through!" Klein shouted as Kronk, after lifting the golden sofa up, throws it straight onto Chris and Narukami!

"Kronk's cleaning house, and Kuzco's doing nothing but watching from the corner!" Kenichi pointed before Kronk picks up the throne and throws it towards Kirito only to have Kirito moving out of the way instead.

"For the second straight episode, the Emperor's Lounge ended in a chaotic fashion! Stay tuned folks because the 4 way match is next!" Klein pojnted.

…

(Commericial Break)

…

(Backstage)

The Iwatobi Swimming Club can be seen talking to each other.

"Thanks for saving us from getting pinned to them again Rei. We owe you one." Nagisa thanked.

"No problem. Now the question is... who's going to be our 5th man?" Rei asked.

"Call Rin. He'll help." Haruka suggested.

"Haruka's right. We still have Rin are our backup in case of things like this." Makoto said.

"Very well then. Let's go and call him to help us out." Rei replied before the group leaves the scene.

(Ring)

"Welcome back everyone to AWF Battleline, 4 Way Match to determine the No 1 Contender for the Japanese Champion is on right now and joining us at ringside is the champ himself!" Klein welcomed.

"Right now both Tsuna and Narukami are dominated, although that is thanks to the beatdown they suffered at the end of The Emperor's Lounge which sets up this match." Kenichi pointed.

After beating them down on the corner, Chris and Kuzco respectively picks Tsuna and Narukami up and goes to Irish Whip onto each other. Tsuna and Narukami however reverses it, sending Chris and Kuzco to crash onto each other instead. While Tsuna plants Chris down with a Spinebuster, Narukami grabs Kuzco from behind and drops him with a Backdrop Suplex onto the corner. Tsuna then blasts Kuzco with a running high knee to the face and once Kuzco's seated on the corner, Narukami hits him with the Vibration Boot! The two then picks Kuzco up and took turns in blasting him with Knife Edge Chops!

"Kuzco went from being a host to a punching in less than 15 minutes. Only inside that ring where that could happen folks." Kenichi pointed.

Once Chris got himself up, the two faces Irish Whips Kuzco towards him before Chris kicks Kuzco away to the face instead. Tsuna charges towards Chris only to get elbow tackled away to the face before Chris climbs the turnbuckle and plants him with a Tornado DDT! He then got himself up and avoids a Lariat by Narukami before kicking him to the gut and plants him with a DDT followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,..." Narukami kicks out.

Chris picks Narukami up and Irish Whips him onto the corner before leaping to the corner, punches his face several times and sets for a Monkey Flip. Kuzco from behind however attacks Chris before having him on an Electric Chair position until Chris manages to turn himself around and knocks Kuzco away with a Hurricanrana! Once Kuzco got himself up, Chris knocks him away with a forearm to the face before Tsuna knocks him down with an European Uppercut.

While Kuzco rolled out of the ring, Chris goes for a Lariat on Tsuna only to have Tsuna avoiding it and after knocking Chris away with a kick to the gut followed by a kick to the face, Tsuna goes to Clothesline Chris out of the ring only to get Back Body Dropped over the top rope instead. After landing his feet on the ring apron, Tsuna knocks Chris away with a forearm to the face before kicking Kuzco who's grabbing his leg to the face and gets knocked down thanks to a Standing Dropkick by Chris!

Chris then bounces off the ropes and sets for a Suicide Dive, but Kuzco enters the ring and knocks Chris down with a Clothesline followed by another before throwing him away with a Hip Toss! He then tries to drag Chris away from the corner only to get kicked away instead and after getting himself up using the corner, Chris knocks him away with an elbow to the face before climbing to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Double Axe Handle. Kuzco however moved himself out of the way and once Chris landed on the mat, Narukami knocks him down with a Discus Elbow Smash! Narukami then plants Kuzco with a Flapjack onto Chris before going for a pin on Chris.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Chris kicks out.

Narukami picks Chris up only to get his eyes raked instead before Chris hops on his back and puts him on a Sleeper Hold! Chris continues to apply the hold until Tsuna enters the ring and lifts both men up on a Fireman's Carry before planting both men with a Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam! Tsuna then goes for the pin only to have Kronk from outside the ring pulling him out of the ring!

"No DQ folks! In a match like this, Kuzco's bodyguard can do anything for once instead of standing around!" Klein reminded before Kuzco pins Chris.

The referee counts, "1,2,.." Chris kicks out.

Kuzco then pins Narukami.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Narukami kicks out!

"Kuzco thought that he could score the win after what Tsuna just did, but unfortunately, the match is far from over!" Kenichi pointed.

"Kronk! Finish them!" Kuzco shouted before Kronk enters the ring, lifts Narukami up and sets for the Big Ending...

... only to have Narukami slipping away from the move and once Kronk turned around, Narukami stuns him with an Enzuigiri and sets for a Suplex. Kuzco then attacks Narukami and sets for a Double Suplex with Kronk, but Chris from behind grabs Kuzco before he throws Kuzco away with a German Suplex! At the same time, Narukami manages to plant Kronk away with a Suplex!

After both Kuzco and Kronk rolled out of the ring, Chris goes to Clothesline Narukami out of the ring only to get Back Body Dropped over the top rope instead. With Chris on the ring apron, he knocks Narukami away with a Jawbreaker onto the ropes before going for a standing Moonsault on Kronk. Kronk however manages to catch Chris and drops him with the Big Ending onto the floor!

"Crashed onto the floor! Chris just made a fatal mistake right there!" Klein reacted.

Kronk then enters the ring and goes for a Lariat on Narukami, but Narukami avoids it and stuns Kronk with several punches to the face before going for a Discus Elbow Smash. Kronk however grabs Narukami's throat from out of nowhere before planting him with a Chokeslam followed by a Running Splash! Kuzco then enters the ring, picks Narukami up and plants him with the Party Foul!

"Party Foul for good measures! Will Kuzco pull an upset here?" Klein reacted before Kuzco goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Tsuna stops the count!

"Thank God for Tsuna! Otherwise we'll have a stinker of the ages this Sunday between Kuzco and Kirito!" Kenichi cheered.

Kronk quickly lifts Tsuna up and sets for a Powerbomb, but Tsuna manages to punch Kronk's face several rimes before knocking him onto the ropes with a Hurricanrana! He then got himself up and avoids a Clothesline by Kuzco before planting him with a Swinging Neckbreaker! He then picks Kuzco up and throws him onto Kronk which pushes them out of the ring before bouncing off the ropes and knocks both men with a Suicide Dive!

"The Kuzco Empire has fallen, all by the hands of Vongola's Tsuna's bare hands with that dive!" Kenichi cheered.

After entering the ring, Tsuna lifts Narukami up and sets for the Dying Will Zero (GTS), but Chris knocks both men down with a Springboard Dropkick instead before Chris goes for the pin. (1,2,... Tsuna kicks out) He then picks Tsuna up from behind and plants him with a Backdrop Suplex before climbing to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Elbow Drop. Tsuna however raises his knees up, sending Chris crashing onto them instead! Once the two got themselves up, Tsuna stuns Chris with several quick strikes followed by a Roundhouse Kick only to have Chris avoiding it before grabbing him from behind and goes for a Belly-to-Back Suplex. Tsuna however landed his legs on the mat before lifting Chris up and finally hits him with the Dying Will Zero before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Kuzco stops the count!

"Oh come on! Shouldn't that royal cockroach be dead already?!" Kenichi reacted before Kuzco proceeded to throw both Tsuna and Chris out of the ring.

"Finish them Kronk! Off with their backs!" Kuzco ordered before Kronk waits for both Tsuna and Chris to get themselves up and once they get themselves up, Kronk grabs their throats and sets for a Double Chokeslam. Tsuna and Chris however manages to kick him to the gut and plants him with a Double DDT onto the floor instead!

At the same time, inside the ring, Narukami turned Kuzco around and knocks him with a Roundhouse Kick before putting him on a Sleeper Hold until he's seated on the mat! After knocking both Tsuna and Chris away with a Baseball Slide, Narukami finishes Kuzco off with the Boma Ye before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Yu Narukami!" (Crowd Cheers)

"It's official ladies and gentlemen! Yu Narukami shall face Kirigaya Kazuto for the Japanese title while Emperor Kuzco can pack his bags, knowing that he's not going to sniff the title belt at any given time soon." Kenichi announced.

"As for Chris and Tsuna, looks like both men are blaming each other for not scoring the win..." Klein pointed as Tsuna and Chris argued with each other before Chris shoved him away and walks off.

"Both Tsuna and Chris shall face each other again, also at One Night Star where the winner who earn a title shot against either Kirito or Narukami. The fight ain't over yet for those two." Kenichi reminded.

(Backstage)

Arita Haruyuki can be seen watching the segment via TV before turning around and encountered... Takeru Takaishi.

"What do you want?" Haruyuki questioned.

"Easy there big man. I'm not here to start a brawl for your belt. Instead, I'm here to do things in a fine manner. 3 weeks ago we faced each other for that title and you won thanks to your lackies running in to save your fatass, which is why I'm challenging you to another match at One Night Star, and this time, I want this to be a battle between a man with another man. Are you willing to face me with no reinforcements, or are you going to run away like a coward?" Takeru challenged.

"Listen Takeru, this is the Extreme Championship. Everything legal, even assists by my partners. But, since my schedule is open and I had this sudden urge to shut an old man like you up, very well. This Sunday, you and me, for this title again, and this time, this will end fair and square, mark my words." Haruyuki answered before leaving Takeru.

...

 _Commentators runs down the Match Card for the PPV._

 _..._

 _The Lulim Familia can be seen heading to the ring._

" _Get ready folks! The Familia and The Spirit Warriors shall collide, next on our main event!" Klein cheered._

 _..._

 _(Commercial Break)_

 _..._

(Before the show)

The Chimeras can be seen walking around a hotel before finding arriving at a room.

"Room No 69... how mature..." Jotaro said.

"Get your fists ready guys. We're barging into that room and get our belts back. One... Two... Three!"

Masaru called before the trio barges into the room which is... empty?

"Hold on... how come there are no people in... oh crap!"

Takashi turned around and gets his face, along with both Jotaro and Masaru's as well, blasted by a fire extinguisher courtesy of Project Digi-Ego!

"For a trio of Yakuzas, you three are dumb as bricks!" Ryo laughed before the trio locked the room from the inside.

"Everyone's alright?" Masaru called.

"Other than getting blinded, yeah we're good." Takashi replied. "How are we going to get out of here?" he questioned.

"Just break the door. I'll pay the damages." Masaru answered.

"Stand back." Jotaro said before he punches through the door until it fell down. The trio leaves the room... and saw the staffs being scared at what Jotaro did to the door.

"Hey kid, come here." Masaru called as one of the hotel staffs came to him. "Tell your boss that Nazirul of Anime Wrestling Federation will pay for the damage. That's all." He ordered before the staff ran away piss scared.

"Yeah, good job Masaru. Our GM will definitely kill us after this..." Takashi said.

"I rather lose my PPV bonus than having my belt stolen by some kids. Now come on, let's leave this place." Masaru called before the Chimeras leaves the scene.

...

 _(Ring)_

 _Lulim Familia already inside the ring._

 _Spirit Warriors appeared on the stage with Takuya claiming that Junpei has stomach ache, causing him to unable to show up today which means that it will be him, Kouji and Kouichi in action instead._

 _ **Match: Lulim Familia (Daisuke Motomiya, Takato Matsuda and Tomoki Himi) vs Spirit Warriors (Takuya Kanbara, Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura)**_

 _Before Daisuke could finish Takuya off with the Extreme Jihad, Junpei Shibayama appeared from the crowd and attacks both Takato and Tomoki for the DQ. Daisuke goes to save his friends only to get ambushed by the Spirit Warriors instead._

 _After handcuffing Daisuke on the guardrail, the Spirit Warriors destroyed both Takato and Tomoki with their finishers. The show ended with the heels standing tall and Daisuke being powerless to do anything while the medics checked on Takato and Tomoki._

 _..._

Match Results:

Yosuke Hanamura, Kanji Tatsumi, Negi Springfield, Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric def. Kyon, Itsuki Koizumi, Haruka Nanase, Makoto Tachibana and Nagisa Hozaki via DQ

Yu Narukami def. Emperor Kuzco, Chris Thorndyke and Sawada Tsunayoshi

Lulim Familia def. Spirit Warriors via DQ.

...

 _ **AWF Freedom Season 1 Episode 24**_

 _ **...**_

 _(Ring)_

 _Revy can be seen already in the ring, kicking off the show with a promo._

" _Oh Hikari... come out come out wherever you are... don't tell me you didn't want to hear what I have to say since what I'm about to say is pretty much a huge spoiler for what will happen to you in the near future? Don't tell me you're scared of what your future may hold? Well, looks like it's official. Unlike me, you are a cowardly champion for not wanting to hear what kind of match I'm going to name for our..."_

" _Hold it Revy, hold it!"_

 _Blaze Railguns (Shana and Misaka Mikoto) interupted as they appeared on the stage._

" _Before you could continue and call us idiots for interupting you, allow me to say something. You see, 2 weeks ago you got us to face Hikari in a Beat The Clock challenge, and with a miracle on our side, we defeated Hikari complete with me getting the pin on her. And since I got the pin on the Womens Champions, you might want to be careful before I can add myself into the match and destroy whatever plans you had towards Hikari." Misaka reminded._

" _Is this a joke? You, inserting yourself into our match because you pinned her 2 weeks ago? Here's some food for your tiny brain: If you want a shot at her, you have to go through my dead body first! Hikari's my prey and I ain't sharing her with the likes of you!" Revy responded._

" _... alright, if that's your answer. Like it matters though, because with the pin that I scored on Hikari, I'll definitely be added into the match, whether you like it or not! GM Nazirul, please, insert me into the dual title match and make it a 3 Way for both belts!" Misaka ordered._

 _The three then waited until Nazirul appeared on the Titantron._

" _You sure had the balls to order me in doing something Misaka... well you see Biri-Biri, while you did pinned Hikari 2 weeks ago, let me remind you that you were about to be defeated 2 weeks ago if it wasn't for a certain loli tsundere who saved your butt from being defeated 2 weeks ago." Nazirul reminded while pointing at Shana. "What I'm trying to say is this: You may have pinned Hikari, but you didn't do it fair and square, plus you pinned her on a 2 on 1 match instead of a 1 on 1 match, therefore I'm not going to automaticly add you into the title match." He stated. "But, since I'm a fair man, I'm going to give you a chance to add yourself into the title match. Tonight, if you and Shana can beat your opponents in our main event, you're in the title match, and your opponents are... Hikari and Revy!" Nazirul announced._

" _Are you kidding me? Nazirul pretty much gave away the results with that announcement! There's no way in hell Hikari and Revy could team up against the Blaze Railguns, especially days before their title match!" Klein questioned._

" _On the other hand, pretty sure neither Hikari nor Revy wants Misaka to interfere in their business. So yeah, anything can happen in tonight's main event." Kenichi replied._

 _(Backstage)_

 _Nanoha Takamachi can be seen sitting inside her locker room until the Rookie Revolution enters the room._

" _What do you guys want from me? Are you going to poison Fate's mind with your bullshit right in front of my mind?" Nanoha questioned._

" _Take that back you..."_

" _Fate, calm down. I'll handle her." Ruki interupted as Fate steped back. "Alright Nanoha, you kept on losing and losing to us, and in a perfect world, you would have perish and gave up on getting her already. Which is why tonight, I want you to find any partners you can find for our match tonight, and here's a catch. If you win, you'll get Fate at One Night Star while your partners will face us for the No 1 Contendership. But if your team lose... you'll never have Fate on your side ever again. How about it Nanoha? Are you willing to take the risk all in order to get her back?" she suggested._

 _Nanoha got herself up and confronted Ruki. "Damn right I will, and trust me, my partners tonight will kick your butts." She stated before looking at Fate as Fate quickly hides behind Asuka. She then turns back to Ruki before leaving the room._

 _..._

 _(Commercial Break)_

 _..._

 _(GM Office)_

 _Nazirul can be seen talking with Natsu Takasaki._

" _Alright Natsu, you want it you got it. At the Pre-Show, you'll be facing Nana Mishima." Nazirul announced._

" _Thank you for accepting my request Nazirul. I'll show her that I'm not a dead weight." Natsu replied before leaving the office._

" _(sigh) Eiichiro Mauro's one lucky man to have a girlfriend like Natsu... (someone knocks the door) Come on in!"_

 _Makie Sasaki and Sora Nagino entered the office._

" _Are we bothering you right now?" Makie asked._

" _Other than paying the damages that the Chimeras did last night, no not at all." Nazirul answered. "Now, how may I help you girls?" he asked._

" _We would like you have a match at One Night Star, or more precisely, a match against Moka and Yuki at One Night Star." Sora requested._

" _I knew that you'll ask for that. Alright, wish granted, but since I want your battle with her to be done already, I'm going to put you girls on an Elimination Tornado Tag Team Match. Got it?" Nazirul replied before the two girls nodded._

" _You just made our rematch even more interesting. Thank you." Sora said._

" _No problem. Glad that I could help." Nazirul replied before Sora and Makie leaves the office._

 _(Ring)_

 _Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi are already in the ring._

" _Black Label Organization, 3 weeks ago you destroyed both of us and the Golden Dragons after we put on a hell of a match, and last week you were about to destroy every one of the Golden Dragons until we showed up to save them. You want us Black Label Organization? Well guess what you guys? You got us... tonight! So come on out and let's fight!" Ryuko challenged as the crowd cheers._

 _The Black Label Org then appared on the stage._

" _You sure are impatient in getting your hands on us couldn't you? Alright, we're here and ready to fight. Sayo, come with me and..."_

" _Hold on there Mrs Idol!" Ryuko interupted Oriha. "Save your butt and Sayo's for One Night Star because tonight, we want your other friends right there." She then pointed at Miki and Mikoto._

" _Miki, Mikoto, we want to defend our belts against you two before moving on to Sayo and Oriha, and if you two managed to beat us... you guys can go ahead and defend the belts against us using the Freebird Rule this Sunday. And by the way, I want you two only. If Sayo or Oriha tried to interfere, you can say bye bye to our match at the PPV. What do you say?" Mikasa suggested._

" _You want to beat us first before beating Oriha and Sayo at the PPV? Sounds good, and trust us, you'll regret this for making this match right now." Miki stated._

 _ **Match: Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi vs Mikoto Kiba and Miki Tsurugi (AWF Womens Tag Team Championship Match)**_

 _The faces retained the belts after the Fall of Man on Mikoto._

 _Post Match, Oriha and Sayo enters the ring and confronted Ryuko and Mikasa before leaving the ring instead of fighting, much to the crowd's delight._

 _(Backstage)_

 _Haruhi Suzumiya can be seen trashing up the locker room while Asuna Yuuki tried to calm her down._

" _Calm down Haruhi. No need to be pissed off like that!" Asuna said_

" _Why should I not be pissed off? I messed up and let Sakura pin you, and now she's coming after me at One Night Star! That mistake shouldn't happen in the first place!" Haruhi responded._

" _Mistakes happen all the time Haruhi, even someone like you aren't immune from it. Besides, why are you worried about Sakura coming after you at One Night Star? I thought that you're better than her?" Asuna questioned._

" _What if I lose in that match? I already lost the tag team titles and if I lose again, I might end up going nowhere..." Haruhi replied._

" _No worries. Win or lose, I'll be here to take you to anywhere you want. Tag Team titles? Diva title? Womens title? I'll help you, because after all, we are friends ever since we helped each other during our tag team title reign." Asuna assured._

" _Well... thank you Asuna. Promise me that you won't make any mistakes like me?" Haruhi asked as Asuna nodded._

" _Now come on, I'll take you to anywhere you want to cheer you up. Can't have you facing Sakura with a gloomy mood after all." Asuna called before the two leaves the room._

 _(Ring)_

 _After Rookie Revolution made their entrance, Nanoha named their partners which are... the Golden Dragons._

 _ **Match: Nanoha Takamachi, Chie Satonaka and Hibiki Tachibana vs Ruki Makino, Asuka Langley Soryu and Fate Testarossa.**_

 _Nanoha scores the win via Starlight Breaker on Ruki._

 _Post Match, Nanoha promised to Fate that she will restore her back to normal._

 _(Backstage)_

 _Hikari Yagami can be seen walking around backstage until she encountered Revy._

" _Truce to fuck a Railgun?" Revy asked._

" _Truce." Hikari answered before the two heads into the ring._

" _Two different egos, one common enemy. On a scale of 1 to 10, how fucked are Shana and Misaka on our main event? Find out after this!" Kenichi announced._

 _..._

 _(Commercial Break)_

 _..._

 _Commentators ran down the match card for One Night Star_

 _..._

 _ **Match: Hikari Yagami and Revy vs Shana and Misaka Mikoto.**_

 _Revy scores the win via Pedigree on Shana._

 _Post Match:_

" _Revy! I'm here, you're here, take this mic and tell me wat you have in your mind!" Hikari shouted before throwing the mic to Revy._

 _Revy picks it up and announced, "Very well. Hikari Yagami, at One Night Star, I'll send you to a place darker than the Dark Ocean, because it's going to be you and me, one on one, for both belts, inside a_ _ **Last Man Standing Match!**_ "

...

Match Results:

Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi def. Mikoto Kiba and Miki Tsurugi

Nanoha Takamachi, Chie Satonaka and Hibiki Tachibana def. Ruki Makino, Asuka Langley Soryu and Fate Testarossa

Hikari Yagami and Revy def. Shana and Misaka Mikoto

...

Card for One Night Star Day 1:

(Pre-Show) Natsu Takasaki vs Nana Mishima

Elimination Tornado Tag Team Match: Makie Sasaki and Sora Nagino vs Moka Akashiya and Yuki Cross

Spirit World Warriors (Mirai Kuriyama and Mitsuki Nase) vs Star-Lina (Paulina and Star) w/ Selena Richardson

No 1 Contenders Match for the Tag Team Championship: Ruki Makino and Asuka Langley Soryu vs Chie Satonaka and Hibiki Tachibana w/ Labrys

Sakura Kinomoto vs Haruhi Suzumiya

Nanoha Takamachi vs Fate Testarossa

AWF Womens Tag Team Championship Match: Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi © vs Black Label Organization (Sayo Hitsugi and Oriha Nashida)

Last Man Standing Match for both the AWF Womens/Divas Championships: Hikari Yagami (c) vs Revy (c)

...

Card for One Night Star Day 2:

AWF Tag Team Championship Match: SOS Brigade (Kyon and Itsuki Koizumi) © vs Inaba Investigation Team (Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi)

Shounen Knights Farewell Match: Shounen Knights (Gon Frecess, Recca Hanabishi, Negi Springfield, Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric) vs Iwatobi Swimming Club (Haruka Nanase, Makoto Tachibana, Nagisa Hozaki, Rei Ryuugazaki and Rin Matsuoka)

AWF Extreme Championship Match: Arita Haruyuki © vs Takeru Takaishi

No 1 Contenders Match for the AWF Japanese Championship: Chris Thorndyke vs Sawada Tsunayoshi

AWF Trios Championship Match: The Chimeras (Masaru Daimon, Jotaro Kujo and Takashi Komuro) © vs Project Digi-Ego (Ryo Akiyama, Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa)

AWF Japanese Championship Match: Kirigaya Kazuto © vs Yu Narukami

Lethal Lockdown Match, losers disband: Genesis (Kuroko Tatsuya, Kagami Taiga, Kakeru Aizawa, Dandy and Flippy) vs Rookie Revolution (Taiki Kudo, Shinji Ikari, Shinn Asuka, Renton Thurston and Amata Sora)

AWF World Championship Match: Daisuke Motomiya © vs Junpei Shibayama

...

A/N: There you go folks! A Triple Update leading up to One Night Star PPVs!

Well, I don't think I have anything to say other than the fact that I'm so lazy that I spent a month writing this instead of writing the PPVs along with this recap. Since the next chapter would be a PPV, don't expect it to be released quickly since well... I got huge ammount of full matches to be written. Wish me good luck guys...

Until the next chapter, please review!


	27. Statement

Hello everyone.

Yes, you saw it folks, this fanfic is still alive, just like the author who's writing this.

Yes, I know that I vanished into thin air for months with no updates in sight. For that, I'm deeply sorry.

Wanna know why this happened? Two words: Writer's Block.

Scratch that, this isn't Writer's Block since I have some future storylines planned after the One Night Star PPVs.

Instead, this long hiatus was due to my having ZERO motivations to write the PPVs. Believe it or not, I already got 2 matches (Makie/Sora vs Moka/Yuki and Chie/Hibiki vs Ruki/Asuka) done, but when it is time to write Nanoha vs Fate, that's where my motivation and inspiration vanished into thin air, taking more than 3 months to be found again.

Now, with that being said, I'm back and ready to write AWF again, although the next two chapters will include matches only. No backstage segments (unless necessary), but matches only just so that I could get these PPVs done already and move on to other things

Once again, I'm deeply sorry for the absence.


	28. AWF One Night Star PPV Part 1

(October, Week 1)

AWF One Night Star PPV Day 1

Location: London, England

...

 _Pre-Show: Nana Mishima defeated Natsu Takasaki via Claymore kick._

 _Crowd not active for this match, save for the crowd chanting 'Who Are You?' at Nana._

 _Pre-Show: Star-Lina defeated Spirit World Warriors via Star-Light (Inverted Brainbuster) after interference by Selena Richardson._

 _Crowd are cheering for Star-Lina which leads to Star-Lina spending the entire match teasing Superkicks and Flippy Shits only to end up not doing it, earning boos in the process. Despite Star-Lina's great heel work, crowd aren't cheering for the Spirit World Warriors anyway._

...

 _ **Match #1: Makie Sasaki and Sora Nagino vs Moka Akashiya and Yuki Cross (Elimination Tornado Tag Team Match)**_

 _The heels attacks the faces from behind as the faces made their entrance._

(Bell Rings)

After beating them down on the ramp, Moka and Yuki picks Makie and Sora up and throws them onto the guardrail and while Yuki goes to stomp on Makie, Moka waits for Sora to get herself up and once she does, Moka Clotheslines her into the crowd! The heels then drags Makie towards the ring before throwing her into the ring and enters the ring as well.

"Great idea by the Vampires: Remove the strong link which is Sora before ganging up on the weak link which is obviously Makie!" Klein pointed.

Moka picks Makie up and eats a forearm instead before Makie gives Yuki another forearm to the face as well. She then throws a punch only to have Moka catching it before Moka kicks Makie to the gut and slams her face first onto the ropes! She then turns Makie around and blasts her with several Knife Edge Chops before Irish Whipping her bouncing off the ropes and goes for a Back Body Drop. Makie however ended up kicking Moka away and to the face instead before avoiding Yuki's Clothesline and knocks her out of the ring with a Hurricanrana!

With Moka on the ropes, Makie goes to Clothesline her out of the ring only to suddenly get her throat grabbed by Moka instead! Makie then kicks Moka's gut several times until Moka pushes her away and after avoiding Moka's Clothesline, Makie bounces off the ropes and goes for a Running Crossbody. Moka however manages to catch Makie and plants her with a Fallaway Slam instead before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,..." Makie kicks out.

"Makie surprised me with the fact that she manages to fend off both vampires without Sora on her side. But not anymore now that she's getting beaten down by the vamps right now." Klein observed.

After punching Makie's face several times, Moka picks her up and pushes her onto the corner before drilling her with several Battering Rams. She then Irish Whips Makie onto the other corner before charging towards her and eats an elbow tackle to the face instead. Moka then no sells it and catches Makie's kick before planting her down with a Capture Suplex with Yuki going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Makie kicks out.

Yuki picks Makie up, pushes her onto the corner and drills her with several punches before walking away which allows Moka to squash Makie with a running splash! After Moka Irish Whips Makie onto the other corner, Yuki squashes her with a running splash of her own before Irish Whipping her towards Moka. Moka then plants Makie down with a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Makie kicks out.

"Uh oh... looks like our first elimination's coming up!" Klein reacted as Moka sets herself up for a Chokeslam until...

"Not so fast guys! Don't forget that Makie has a partner, and she's here to save her!" Kenichi pointed as Sora appeared from the crowd.

Yuki leaves the ring and goes after Sora only to get pushed onto the ring apron instead and after standing on the ring apron, Sora knocks Moka with a tackle to the gut before going for a Slingshot Sunset Flip. Moka however didn't budge before grabbing Sora's throat, gets herself up and blasts her with a Knife Edge Chop! After Moka Irish Whips her bouncing off the ropes, Sora avoided a Clothesline by Moka before ending up knocking Yuki away with a Baseball Slide!

She then stands on the ring apron and after knocking Moka away with a Jawbreaker onto the ropes, Sora knocks Yuki down with a Moonsault off the ring apron! Back in the ring, Makie knocks Moka with a running forearm to the face and after managing to Clothesline her out of the ring, Makie bounces off the ropes and goes for a Tope Con Giro...

... only to have Yuki pulling Moka out of the way, sending Makie to land onto the floor instead!

"Crash and burn onto the floor! Yuki did a good job at saving Moka and herself from a flying Mahora Academy student!" Klein reacted.

Sora then attacks Yuki before picking her up and slams her face onto the Steel Steps! After slamming her face onto the Steel Steps several more times, Sora throws Yuki into the ring before climbing to the top turnbuckle and once Yuki got herself up, Sora plants her down with a Springboard Tornado DDT! She then does a kip up, bounces off the ropes and nails Yuki with a Rolling Thunder followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Yuki kicks out.

"And now for the finale! Sora may score the first elimination in this match right here!" Kenichi pointed as Sora climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for the Frog Splash...

... only to land on Yuki's knees instead! Yuki then picks Sora up from behind and throws her onto the ring post before throwing her onto Moka which allows Moka to hit Sora with a Black Hole Slam!

"Black Hole Slam! First elimination's coming through!" Klein reacted while Moka goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Sora's eliminated! Makie's all alone against the vampires!" Kenichi reacted.

"Makie's in deep trouble now! Without Sora to safe her, all it takes is just one finisher to end the match!" Klein pointed.

The Vampires then picks Makie up and throws her onto the Steel Steps before proceeding to beat her down. After throwing Makie into the ring, the heels enters the ring as well before Yuki picks Makie up and sets for a Crucifix Powerbomb, but Makie throws her away with a Back Body Drop instead before Moka grabs her throat and Chokeslams her anyway!

"Nice try Makie, but at this point you might want to lay down there for 3 seconds instead of fighting back." Klein advised while Moka goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Makie kicks out!

"She kicked out of the Chokeslam! The match continues!" Kenichi cheered.

"Let's see whether she can survive this!" Klein pointed as Yuki picks Makie up and goes to Irish Whip her onto Moka...

... but Makie manages to reverse the Irish Whip, sending Yuki face first onto Moka instead...

... before Makie goes for a Roll Up Pin!

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Yuki kicks out!

Once the two got themselves up, Makie avoided a Clothesline by Yuki and after Yuki catches her kick, Makie stuns her with an Enzuigiri before sending her out of the ring with a Hurricanrana! She then avoids a Clothesline by Moka before bouncing off the ropes and knocks her with a Lariat! She then bounces off the ropes and goes for another Lariat only to avoid Moka's Lariat instead before Makie ended up hitting Yuki with a Suicide Dive!

"Makie's fighting back, but Moka ain't falling down just yet!" Klein pointed.

Moka leaves the ring and picks Makie up before Irish Whipping her towards the ring apron. Makie however hops on the ring apron and goes for a Moonsault and after Moka catches her, Makie slips away and pushes her onto the ring post from behind! She then turns around and gets pushed onto the ring apron by Yuki and after throwing Makie back into the ring, Yuki goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Makie kicks out.

Yuki then lifts Makie up and sets for a Crucifix Powerbomb, but Makie ended up putting Yuki on a Sunset Flip pin instead! (1,2,... Yuki kicks out!) After planting Yuki with a Samoan Drop, Makie bounces off the ropes and nails Yuki with a Rolling Thunder before climbing to the top turnbuckle and nails her with a Frog Splash followed by a pin!

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Yuki's eliminated! We are now down to one on one between both teams!" Kenichi reacted.

"I can't believe that Makie manages to survive in this 2 on 1 situation! She's surprising everyone here!" Klein pointed and once Moka got herself up outside the ring, Makie ran towards the corner, jumps over the turnbuckle and knocks Moka down with a Somersault Senton!

"Makie did not stop to catch a break at all! She's trying her best at making sure Moka didn't get on her feet!" Kenichi reacted while the crowd chanted 'Holy Shit!'.

"A 'Holy Shit!' chant for a Negima character? Are you kidding me London? You guys are better than this..." Klein questioned.

After slowly getting herself up, Makie picks Moka up and pushes her back first onto the ring post before throwing her back into the ring. She then climbs to the top turnbuckle and once Moka got herself up, Makie plants her back down with a Springboard Tornado DDT followed by a pin. (1,2,... Moka kicks out!) She then climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for another Frog Splash only to land on Moka's knees instead!

"So close! Makie could have scored the win right there!" Kenichi reacted.

Once the two got herself up, Moka grabs Makie's throat and sets for a Chokeslam, but Makie kicks Moka's gut several times instead, forcing Moka to push her towards the ropes. After bouncing off the ropes, Makie knocks Moka with a running forearm to the face before bouncing off the ropes and avoided Moka's Clothesline before going for a Handspring Back Elbow Smash. Moka however manages to catch Makie and plants her with a Wheelbarrow Suplex before picking her up and after Irish Whipping her bouncing off the ropes, Moka plants Makie down with the Black Hole Slam!

"Black Hole Slam! After all the earlier damage, Makie has to be done!" Klein reacted while Moka goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, Moka Akashiya and Yuki Cross!" (Crowd Boos)

"And that's a warp folks! Moka and Yuki has defeated Makie and Sora fair and square for the 3 count, thus putting an end to their battles for good!" Klein cheered.

"Give props to Makie though. Whoever thought that she'll last longer than expected even without Sora to help her out? At least she got a morale victory with that feat." Kenichi praised.

"A morale victory won't lead her to title shot though. And after this victory, I'm pretty sure both Moka and Yuki shall move on to competing for AWF titles. Keep an eye of these vampires guys. Anything can happen with them on a roll." Klein reminded.

...

 _ **Match #2: Golden Dragons (Chie Satonaka and Hibiki Tachibana) vs Rookie Revolution (Ruki Makino and Asuka Langley Soryu) (No 1 Contendership for the AWF Womens Tag Team titles)**_

(Bell Rings)

Hibiki and Ruki starts first. The two confronts each other at the center of the ring before Ruki shoves Hibiki away. Hibiki then responds by drilling Ruki with a forearm to the face before Ruki does the same thing as well. The two then traded forearms onto their faces until Ruki stuns Hibiki with a knee to the gut! Ruki then bounces off the ropes and goes for a running Lariat only to eat a Clothesline by Hibiki instead.

After Ruki got herself up, Hibiki stuns her with several kicks to the ribs before knocking her away with a Discus Elbow Smash! With Ruki on the ropes, Hibiki bounces off the ropes and goes to Clothesline her out of the ring only to get kicked away to the face instead. Ruki then grabs Hibiki from behind and sets for a German Suplex, but Hibiki stuns her with several back elbows to the face instead before switching to Ruki's back, grabs her, pushes her onto the ropes and goes for a Roll Up Pin. Ruki however manages to hold on the ropes and after knocking Hibiki away, Ruki tags herself to Asuka!

After Asuka enters the ring, Hibiki attacks her with several strikes which was no sold by Asuka before Asuka pushes her away and knocks her down with a Big Boot! Hibiki then rolled to the ring apron before Asuka goes to pick her up only to get knocked away with a Jawbreaker onto the ropes instead. Hibiki then goes to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Double Axe Handle only to get her throat grabbed by Asuka and after Asuka pushes Hibiki onto the ropes, she goes after her only to get elbow tackled away to the face instead. After knocking Ruki with a back elbow to the face, Hibiki charges towards Asuka only to get a Tilt-a-Whirl Slam instead before Asuka goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Hibiki kicks out.

Asuka picks Hibiki up and pushes her onto the corner and after tagging herself to Ruki, Asuka drills her with several Battering Rams to the gut until she's sitting on the corner before leaving the ring. Ruki then stomps on the seated Hibiki before Foot Choking her until the referee pulls her away. She then picks Hibiki up and plants her down with a Slingshot Suplex before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Hibiki kicks out.

"Hibiki doesn't look good as she should be right now... but then again, that's what happen when you wrestled another match one week after getting destroyed by the Black Label Organization." Klein observed.

After tagging herself to Asuka, Ruki picks Hibiki up and drills her with a knee to the gut before Irish Whipping her onto Asuka. Asuka then catches Hibiki and puts her on a Bearhug before throwing her onto the corner with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Asuka then walks to the other corner and taunts Chie and once Hibiki got herself up, Asuka charges towards her for a Running Splash only to have Hibiki moving out of the way, sending Asuka to crash onto the corner instead! Ruki tags herself into the ring and immidiately stomps on Hibiki several times before kicking her out of the ring.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8!"

Hibiki slides into the ring only to get stomped by Ruki once again before Ruki picks her up and blasts her with several Knife Edge Chops. She then Irish Whips Hibiki bouncing off the ropes before going for a Lariat only to have Hibiki countering it into a Swinging Neckbreaker instead! The two then crawled towards their corner until Ruki makes the tag first, allowing Asuka to enter the ring and knocks Chie off the ring apron!

Asuka then goes to pick Hibiki up only to get several punches to the gut instead before Hibiki manages to throw her away with a Back Body Drop! Hibiki then recovers herself on the corner and once Asuka got herself up, Hibiki goes for a Superkick only to have Asuka catching it. Hibiki however manages to stun Asuka with an Enzuigiri instead and after retreating to the corner, Hibiki knocks Asuka away with a Superkick before finally tags herself to Chie!

"Tag made! Now Chie's in the match, and she ain't showing any fatigue unlike Hibiki!" Kenichi reacted.

After climbing to the top turnbuckle, Chie knocks Asuka away with a Missile Dropkick and with Asuka on the corner, Chie drills her with a running forearm smash to the face! After Ruki makes the sneak tag, Chie Irish Whips Asuka onto the other corner before drilling her with another running forearm smash to the face! Chie then goes for an Irish Whip only to have Asuka reverses it instead and after avoiding Ruki's Lariat by sliding through her, Chie plants her with a Flapjack face first onto the corner!

Chie then charges towards Asuka only to have Asuka pop up throwing her onto the corner instead. Chie however manages to safely land on the top turnbuckle before going for a Springboard Moonsault only to get caught by Asuka instead. Before Asuka could even turn around for a Powerslam, Chie manages to slip away before pushing her onto the corner from behind and drills Asuka's back with a running knee! Chie then squashes the cornered Ruki with a running splash and after Irish Whipping her crashing onto the cornered Asuka, Chie charges towards her only to have Asuka pushing Ruki face first onto Chie's face instead!

"Asuka had no choice! At least that manages to kill Chie's momentum!" Klein pointed before Asuka knocks Chie down with a Big Boot followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Chie kicks out!

Asuka then lifts Chie up for the Jacknife Powerbomb, but Chie manages to stun Asuka with several punches to the face before knocking her out of the ring with a Hurricanrana! With both Asuka and Ruki outside the ring, Chie bounces off the ropes and goes for a Tope Con Giro before Asuka pushes Ruki away and eats the Tope Con Giro all for herself!

Chie then goes to pick Ruki up only to get pushed onto the guardrail instead before going to Irish Whip her crashing onto the Steel Steps. Chie however manages to reverse the Irish Whip before Hibiki knocks Ruki down with a running kick from the ring apron! After Hibiki throws Ruki back into the ring, Chie went to the ring apron and once Ruki got herself up, Chie tackles her to the gut and goes for a Sunset Flip pin!

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Ruki kicks out.

Once the two got themselves up, Chie knocks Ruki down with a Double Leg Takedown and after grabbing Ruki's legs, Chie sets for a Slingshot only to get kicked away instead before Chie goes for a Rebound Clothesline only to have Ruki avoiding it instead. Once Chie turned around, Ruki kicks her to the gut and sets for a Powerbomb, but Hibiki attacks her from behind instead before she and Chie throws Ruki away with the Double Dragon!

Once Ruki got herself up on the corner, Hibiki and Chie took turns drilling her with one running forearms to the face after another before from the ring apron hitting her with a Double Enzuigiri to the back side of her head! After climbing to the top turnbuckle and once Ruki turned herself around, Chie knocks her back down with a Springboard Crossbody followed by a pin!

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Ruki kicks out!

On the other side, Hibiki goes for a Double Axe Handle on Asuka only to get her throat grabbed instead before Asuka pushes her away and onto the Steel Steps! Back in the ring at the same time, Chie picks Ruki up and sets for a Cross Armbreaker, but Ruki lifts her on a Fireman's Carry instead! Chie then slips away before turning Ruki around and knocks her away with a forearm to the face. Ruki then knocks Chie away with a Discus Elbow Smash before Chie responds by knocking her down with a Rebound Clothesline!

"And now, time for Persona 4's best girl to finish off the Digimon Queen!" Kenichi cheered as Chie picks Ruki up and once again sets for a Brainbuster...

... only to throw Ruki away instead and after avoiding a Lariat by Asuka, Chie stuns her with several Boxing Jabs before bouncing off the ropes and ended up eating a Big Boot by Asuka! Asuka then picks Chie up and after drilling her with several knees to the gut for good measures, lifts her up and plants her down with the Jacknife Powerbomb!

"Jacknife Powerbomb! Will that lead the RR to victory?!" Klein reacted.

While Asuka leaves the ring and goes after Hibiki only to get pushed onto the ring apron, Ruki crawls towards Chie before pinning her.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Chie kicks out!

"Ruki took her time on crawling herself towards Chie, which in turn allows Chie to recover and kick out!" Kenichi pointed.

"There's no way Chie's going to kick out after this one!" Klein pointed as Ruki picks Chie up and sets for the Widow's Peak...

... only to have Hibiki from behind putting her on a Sleeper Hold! After a while, Hibiki throws Ruki towards Chie and after Chie knocks Ruki with a Superkick, the two faces then finishes Ruki off with the Chasing The Dragon!

"Chasing the Dragon! The RR has to be finished after that!" Kenichi cheered before Chie goes for the pin while Hibiki knocks Asuka away with a Baseball Slide.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the Golden Dragons!" (Crowd Cheers)

"The RR are so close at winning the match after Asuka hits her finisher on Chie, but sadly luck are not on their side as Chie manages to kick out anyway thanks to Ruki not crawling quick enough to score the 3 count!" Klein stated.

"And with that victory, the Dragons are in line to challenge either Mikasa and Ryuko or the Black Label Organization for the Tag Team titles. As for the RR, they better hope that Fate saves them from suffering 2 straight loses in a row tonight, or else the RR's image shall be tainted thanks to their possible failures." Kenichi reminded.

...

 _ **Match #3: Nanoha Takamachi vs Fate Testarossa**_

(Bell Rings)

"And here we go everybody! Fate's wasting no time going after the one who threatened her life according to the RR!" Klein pointed as Fate immidiately attacks Nanoha until both of them are near the ropes.

After pushing Fate away, Nanoha catches her punch and slaps her to the face before shouting at her to snap out of it... only to have Fate responding with a slap to the face of her own!

"Might take more than a slap to restore your friend's memory Nanoha, and if I were you I'll kiss her immidiately to make this thing quick!" Klein advised.

Nanoha then fires back with a forearm to the face before she and Fate exchanged punches onto each other's faces until Fate stuns Nanoha with a kick to the gut. She then bounces off the ropes and gets a Japanese Arm Drag by Nanoha before getting herself up and plants her with a Japanese Arm Drag of her own! She then goes for a Clothesline only to have Nanoha avoiding it and after catching Nanoha's kick, she ended up eating an Enzuigiri instead before Nanoha sets herself up for the Starlight Breaker (Mickie-DT)!

"Starlight Breaker! The bell shall be rang earlier than our expectations!" Kenichi reacted before Fate ended up throwing Nanoha away with a Back Body Drop instead!

"So much for a quick ending, and it seems that Fate may had a concussion after Nanoha's Enzuigiri." Klein pointed as the referee checks on Fate who dropped on her knees and grabbing her head.

"How in the hell did she suffer a concussion after a move like that Enzuigiri?" Kenichi questioned.

"How are you asking dumb questions like that? Concussions can be caused by any moves to the head, simple Enzuigiris included!" Klein answered.

Back in the ring, a concerned Nanoha walks towards Fate and checks on her...

... until Fate from out of nowhere lifts Nanoha up and plants her with the Cradle Shock!

"Cradle Shock! Fate's taking a page out of RR's playbook!" Klein reacted while Fate goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Nanoha kicks out!

"So close! We nearly got an anti-climax to Nanoha's quest at getting Fate back!" Kenichi reacted.

"Wait a minute... is Fate showing concern towards Nanoha?" Kenichi pointed as Fate checks on Nanoha and begs her to get herself up.

"I don't know dude, something's not right here with Fate..." Klein replied.

After Fate picks Nanoha up, Nanoha quickly fires back by stunning Fate with several forearms to the face before Nanoha bounces off the ropes only to end up eating a Standing Dropkick by Fate instead! With Nanoha rolling out of the ring, Fate shakes her head, bounces off the ropes and knocks Nanoha onto the guardrail with a Baseball Slide before standing on the ring apron and goes for a Moonsault. Nanoha however manages to catch Fate before Fate slips away and pushes Nanoha onto the ring post from behind!

"Fate's not giving Nanoha any chances to recover here, and... look out!" Klein shouted as Fate picks Nanoha up and slams her face onto the announce table!

She then turns Nanoha around and blasts her with several Knife Edge Chops before going for an Irish Whip only to have Nanoha reversing it, sending Fate back first onto the ring apron instead! After blasting Fate with a running Knife Edge Chop with Fate on a seated position, Nanoha slides in and leaves the ring to reset the referee count and after stomping on Fate several times, Nanoha stands on the broadcast table before jumping off it and drills Fate with a low angle Dropkick!

"And now it's Nanoha's turn to not giving any chances to recover!" Kenichi cheered.

Nanoha picks Fate up and throws her onto the guardrail before entering the ring and stand on the ring apron, waiting for Fate to get herself up and shouted at her to wake up. Once Fate got herself up, Nanoha goes for a running kick to the face only to have Fate avoiding it before Chop Blocks Nanoha's leg and caused her to fell back first onto the ring apron!

"Fate has saved her head from being kicked and at the same time limiting Nanoha's movements by hitting her leg and damaging her back! Good job by the RR's newbie!" Klein pointed while Fate enters the ring.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8!"

Nanoha slides herself into the ring only to get herself stomped several times by Fate before Fate grabs her damaged leg, drags her to the middle of the ring and plants her with a Dragon Screw onto the leg! With Nanoha lying while grabbing her leg, Fate bounces off the ropes and turns her around with a running kick before drilling her with several punches to the face and chokes her out until the referee pulled her away.

"Fate should stay with the RR for the rest of her life, because she's dominating Nanoha like never before in her career!" Klein pointed.

After stomping on Nanoha's damaged leg, Fate proceeds to Foot Choke Nanoha on the ropes until the referee pulls her away before stomping the damaged leg again for good measures. She then grabs the leg and drags Nanoha to the middle of the ring before Nanoha manages to kick her away. After getting herself up despite struggling to use her other leg, Nanoha manages to plant Fate down with a Hip Toss before drilling the seated Fate with a kick to the back!

"Nanoha's fighting back, even if she only has one fine leg!" Kenichi pointed.

After bouncing off the ropes, Nanoha kicks Fate out of the ring with a Baseball Slide from behind and once Fate rolled out of the ring, Nanoha bounces off the ropes again and knocks her down with a Suicide Dive! She then throws Fate back into the ring and went to the top turnbuckle and once Fate got herself up, Nanoha plants her down with a Springboard Tornado DDT followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Fate kicks out!

"With no time to waste, Nanoha's going to finish the match here!" Kenichi pointed as Nanoha picks Fate up and sets for the Starlight Breaker...

... only to have Fate lifting her on a Fireman's Carry instead! Nanoha then manages to slip away before grabbing her from behind, pushes her onto the ropes and goes for a Roll-Up pin, but Fate manages to hold on the ropes and knocks her away instead. Nanoha charges towards Fate only to get knocked away after eating a back elbow to the face instead before she knocks her down with a Baseball Slide onto the damaged leg! Fate then follows it up with a Running Senton Splash onto Nanoha's back before turning her around and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Nanoha kicks out!

"And now it's Fate's turn to finish the match! Cradle Shock incoming folks!" Klein pointed.

After lifting Nanoha up, Fate sets for the Cradle Shock only to have Nanoha slipping out of the way again and after Fate turned herself around, Nanoha stuns Fate with an Enzuigiri and with Fate dropping to a kneeling position, Nanoha bounces off the ropes and drills her with a Shining Wizard!

"Shining Wizard! Nanoha's stopping Fate with one head attacks after another!" Kenichi reacted before Nanoha picks Fate up and finishes her off with the Starlight Breaker!

"Starlight Breaker! Fate has be re-befriended!" Klein reacted while Nanoha goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Nanoha Takamachi!" (Crowd Cheers)

"Despite joining the RR with a new motivation, Fate is still not good enough to beat Nanoha! But on the bright side, at least she manages to take control on her for a while, making both girls equal in the process." Klein said.

"Looks like the pain on Nanoha's leg and back has started to show up, because right now she's being checked by the officials and struggling to stand up properly." Kenichi pointed.

"Indeed, and... wait a minute, Fate just got herself up... this is going to be good." Klein pointed as both Nanoha and Fate are looking at each other in the middle of the ring.

"Snap out of it Fate! It's me Nanoha! We're best friends!" Nanoha cried at Fate before collapsing thanks to damaged leg...

... which leads to Fate catching her to the cheers of the crowd.

"Looks like... Fate has finally remembered! I guess all those head attacks on Fate serves it porposes after all!" Kenichi cheered before the duo hugged while crying in joy that they are together again.

"The two are reunited and Fate shall forever be stuck as Nanoha's sidekick... why must God keep the Status Quo alive for both of them? RR Fate is far far better than her normal self!" Klein complained.

"I'm pretty sure every NanoFate shippers are ready to kill you after this show for saying that dude. Do you have to bitch about that happy ending?" Kenichi responded while the two leaves the ring with Fate assisting Nanoha to move.

"Of course I should! Because after this, Fate shall return to what she always does: Taking pins for her friends. This is bullshit..." Klein stated.

...

 _ **Match #4: Sakura Kinomoto vs Haruhi Suzumiya**_

(Bell Rings)

Both girls started off by circling around the ring before Haruhi goes for a Double Leg Takedown only to have Sakura avoiding her instead. The two then locked each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Sakura manages to push Haruhi onto the ropes before giving her a Clean Break. Haruhi then kicks Sakura to the gut and slams her head onto the ropes before turning her around and blasts her with several Knife Edge Chops.

After Irish Whipping Sakura bouncing off the ropes, Haruhi lays herself down which allows Sakura to leap through her before getting herself up and goes for a Standing Dropkick. Sakura however manages to avoid it by holding on the ropes to stop her movement before charging towards Haruhi and knocks her away with a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors Takedown!

Once Haruhi gets herself up, Sakura goes for a Jumping DDT only to get pushed away instead and after she bounces off the ropes, Haruhi knocks her away with a Hurricanrana! After Sakura rolls herself to the ring apron and got herself up, Haruhi goes after her only to get stunned by a tackle to the gut instead before Sakura goes for a Slingshot Sunset Flip pin. Haruhi however manages to hold on the ropes, forcing Sakura to leg her go by referee's order.

"Sakura's using her speed to it's full advantage here. Haruhi might need to rethink her plans right now." Kenichi observed while Haruhi can be seen hugging the ropes.

Sakura walks towards Haruhi only to get a kick to the gut followed by a kick to the face before drilling her with several quick strikes and goes for a Discus Clothesline, but Sakura avoids it and plants Haruhi down with a Falling Neckbreaker instead. Sakura then does a Kip Up and hits Haruhi with a Standing Moonsault before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Haruhi kicks out.

Sakura then picks Haruhi up only to get several punches to the gut instead before Haruhi pushes her onto the corner, drills her with several forearms to the face and chokes her until the referee pulls her away. Haruhi then immidiately stomps on Sakura several times before Foot Choking her until the referee pulls her away again. With Sakura sitting on the corner, Haruhi walks to the other corner before charging towards her and hits her with a Bronco Buster! Then she drags Sakura away from the corner before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Sakura kicks out.

Haruhi picks Sakura up and gets herself pushed onto the corner instead before Sakura drills her with several Battering Rams to the gut and goes for an Irish Whip. Haruhi however reverses it and after Sakura crashing onto the corner, Haruhi charges towards her only to get elbow tackled away to the face instead. Sakura then climbs the turnbuckle for a Diving Moonsault only to have Haruhi attacking her from behind instead before Haruhi grabs her and goes for a Powerbomb. Sakura however manages to hold on the corner before letting herself go and drops Haruhi head first onto the corner with a Sunset Flip Powerbomb!

"Good grief! Sakura just sent Haruhi's head bouncing off the corner with that Powerbomb! That was painful to watch!" Klein reacted.

"That might have injured Haruhi's neck. Payback for the same thing that she did months ago towards Sakura!" Kenichi pointed as the referee checks on the cornered Haruhi who's struggling to get herself up after the damaged taken by her neck. The referee then assisted her in getting herself up...

... until Haruhi catches the ref and drops him onto the corner with a Reverse STO!

"It's a trap! Haruhi has baited the referee!" Klein reacted.

Sakura charges towards Haruhi only to get a Flapjack straight onto the cornered ref before lifting her up and plants her down with a Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker!

"Knee to the neck! Haruhi has stopped Sakura's movements by targeting on the surgically repaired neck!" Kenichi reacted before Haruhi climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits her with the Spiral Tap followed by a pin after calling for another referee.

Second referee enters the ring and starts the count, "1,2,..." Sakura kicks out!

Haruhi then picks Sakura up and lifts her up for the Faith Breaker, but Sakura manages to stun Haruhi with several punches to the face before knocking her away with a Headscissors Takedown! After recovering herself and once Haruhi got herself up, Sakura bounces off the ropes, avoids Haruhi's Clothesline and goes for a Handspring Back Elbow Drop. Haruhi however manages to catch Sakura before Sakura puts her on a Wheelbarrow Pin!

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Haruhi kicks out!

Once the two got themselves up, Sakura throws a kick which was caught by Haruhi before going for an Enzuigiri only to have Haruhi avoiding it instead. Haruhi then grabs Sakura from behind on a Wrist Lock until Sakura stuns her with several back elbows to the face before putting her on a seated position after planting her with a Snapmare and drills her with a Front Dropkick from behind! After Haruhi rolls herself out of the ring, Sakura bounces off the ropes and hits Haruhi with a Tope Con Giro!

"Up and through the top rope! Sakura has delivered a huge air strike upon Haruhi!" Kenichi cheered.

Sakura then picks Haruhi up only to suddenly get a Flapjack head first onto the ring apron instead before she lifts her up and nails her with the Faith Breaker!

"Faith Breaker onto the floor! Forget about a count out, Haruhi may had ended the match via Paralyzation!" Klein reacted while Haruhi crawls back into the ring.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9!"

Sakura slides herself into the ring in time!

"How in the hell did Sakura crawl into the ring in time after taking that Faith Breaker onto the floor? That should have scored an automatic count-out win!" Klein questioned while Haruhi screamed at the referee and argues that it should be a 10 count. She then goes to pick Sakura up...

... and gets caught into a Small Package pin!

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Haruhi kicks out!

"So close! Sakura nearly pulled a surprise victory right there!" Kenichi reacted.

Once the two got themselves up, Haruhi elbow tackles Sakura away before heading to the ring apron and goes for a Springboard Forearm Smash...

... only to get caught into an Armbar instead!

"Armbar from out of nowhere! Center in the ring, Haruhi got no chance to escape by grabbing the ropes!" Kenichi reacted.

"Haruhi's in deep trouble, and... YES! That's what friends are for!" Klein cheered as Asuna Yuuki appears and tries to enter the ring, distracting the referee in the process!

"Oh come on ref! Haruhi's about to tap herself out! Just turn around... wait a minute! Who the hell?" Kenichi reacted as...

... Kuroyukihime enters the ring and whacks Sakura with a lead pipe!

"Haruyuki's girlfriend has arrived, and she's on the holy side of Haruhiism!" Klein cheered before Kuroyukihime picks Sakura up and plants her down with the Death By Embracing (Single Underhook Inverted Facelock)!

"Damnit referee, turn your head around, there's an interference going on!" Kenichi shouted while Kuroyukihime places Haruhi's body on top of Sakura's before leaving the ring.

"He is turning around, and sucks for you, he saw no intereference!" Klein responded.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3!"

"Here's your winner, Haruhi Suzumiya!" (Crowd Boos)

"What a great day to be alive ladies and gentlemen, as the Black Lotus makes her presence known and aligns herself with Haruhi and Asuna, turning the tight duo into a tremendous trio!" Klein cheered.

In the ring, Asuna picks Haruhi up and introduces Kuroyukihime to her. Kuroyukihime offers a handshake and after Haruhi accepts it, Kuroyukihime picks Sakura up and throws her onto Haruhi, allowing her to set up for the Faith Breaker.

"Oh come on! You already won the damn match! No need to injure her neck again!" Kenichi shouted.

"Yes! Come on Haruhi... oh come on!" Klein reacted in dissapointment as...

... the reunited Nanoha and Fate runs towards the ring with their weapons and enters the ring, forcing the heels to back themselves off.

"Thank God for Sakura's reunited partners! They have saved her from losing her neck!" Kenichi cheered while inside the ring, Nanoha and Fate guards Sakura while Haruhi, Asuna and Kuroyukihime prepares themselves from a possible combat before leaving the ring anyway. As the heels headed backstage, Nanoha and Fate assisted Sakura in getting herself up.

"I don't think this battle between Sakura and Haruhi are over yet, especially with the personal battle turned into a Trios warfare thanks to the debuting Kuroyukihime and the reunited Riot Force 6." Kenichi stated.

...

 _ **Match #5: Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi vs Black Label Organization (Oriha Nashida and Sayo Hitsugi) (AWF Womens Tag Team Championship)**_

(Bell Rings)

Ryuko and Oriha starts first for their teams. Ryuko walks towards Oriha only to have Oriha retreating and holding on the ropes, causing the referee to tell Ryuko to back off. Oriha then immidiately throws a punch only to have Ryuko catching it instead before Ryuko kicks her to the gut and knocks her down with a Headbutt to the face! Oriha then retreats to the corner and tags herself to Sayo before Ryuko backs off, turns to Mikasa and tags to her to the delight of the crowd!

"Here we go ladies and gentlemen! Two of the finest powerhouses AWF has to offer are currently inside the ring, ready to wreck each other like badasses!" Klein cheered as Mikasa and Sayo confronts each other in the middle of the ring with the crowd begging them to start fighting.

Sayo then shoves Mikasa away and after Mikasa shoves Sayo as well, the two began to trade forearms onto each other's faces to everyone's delight before Sayo ended the exchange by blinding Mikasa with a Thumb to the Eye! After tagging himself to Oriha, Sayo goes after Mikasa only to get knocked by several Knife Edge Chops instead before Mikasa bounces off the ropes and knocks Sayo away with a running Shoulder Tackle.

Sayo then bounces off the ropes and knocks Mikasa with a running Shoulder Tackle of her own before Mikasa bounces off the ropes and knocks Sayo away with her own brand of a running Shoulder Tackle! The two then stared at each other before Sayo retreated to the ring apron to the boos of the crowd while Mikasa turns around and eats a Missile Dropkick by Oriha, knocking her onto the corner which allows Ryuko to tag herself into the ring.

Ryuko enters the ring and after avoiding Oriha's Clothesline, Ryuko grabs her from behind and sets for a quick Scissors Blade (Rainmaker), but Oriha manages to stun her with several back elbows to the face instead before moving to Ryuko's back, grabs her and pushes her onto the ropes before going for a Roll Up Pin. Ryuko however manages to hold on the ropes and after knocking Oriha away, Ryuko goes for a Superkick only to have Oriha falling on her ass, retreats to the corner and tags herself to Sayo. Sayo goes to attack Ryuko only to back off as Ryuko teases tagging herself to Mikasa.

"As long as Ryuko's staying close to her corner, neither Sayo nor Oriha could dominate the match or else Mikasa shall enter the ring and slay them." Kenichi pointed as both teams looked at each other from their corners while the crowd clapped their hands in applause after a good starting sequence of this match.

Sayo then walks to the middle of the ring and dares Ryuko to come after her.

"Come on Ryuko. If you don't come to Sayo, you have definitely lost your way and classify yourself as a coward!" Klein dared before Ryuko, realizing that she could get baited and dominated if she accepts the dare, tags herself to Mikasa instead.

"Smart move by Ryuko. Better let Mikasa handling Sayo instead of getting beaten up in the end." Kenichi praised.

The two girls confront each other again until Sayo shoves her away before Mikasa responded by pushing her onto the corner. Oriha tags herself into the match and attacks Mikasa from behind before Mikasa no sells it and turns around to Oriha. Oriha then punches Mikasa's face only to have Mikasa not selling it before Mikasa grabs Oriha's throat and throws her onto the cornered Sayo.

After drilling both Oriha and Sayo with several Knife Edge Chops, Mikasa Irish Whips Oriha onto the other corner and nails her with a running Clothesline before tagging herself to Ryuko. The Tag Champs then avoids a Double Clothesline by Sayo before the two kicks her to the gut and sets for a Double Suplex. Sayo however refuses to budge before she ended up planting down the Tag Champs with a Double Suplex!

"Instead of getting Double Suplexed by the champs, Sayo ended up Double Suplexing them instead!" Klein reacted.

After the champs rolled themselves out of the ring, Oriha went to the ring apron and knocks both of them down with a Sommersault Senton! She then picks Ryuko up and throws her into the ring before Sayo proceeded to stomp on her several times. She then picks up and grabs Ryuko from behind and after Oriha kicks her to the gut and blasts her with several Knife Edge Chops, Sayo plants her down with a Bridging German Suplex for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Ryuko kicks out.

Sayo picks Ryuko up only to get several punches to the gut instead and after stunning her with a Jawbreaker, Ryuko drills her with several quick strikes before going for a Discus Clothesline only to get caught before Sayo throws her onto the ropes with an Exploder Suplex! She then picks Ryuko up from behind and plants her down with a Backdrop Suplex before tagging herself to Oriha. Oriha then nails Ryuko with a Springboard Senton before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Ryuko kicks out.

Oriha then drags Ryuko away from the corner and after stomping her once, Oriha went to the top turnbuckle and goes for a early finish with the BL Idol (Frog Splash) only to land on Ryuko's knees instead! Ryuko then slowly crawls towards Mikasa only to have Oriha making the tag first, allowing Sayo to enter the ring and knocks Mikasa off the ring apron! Sayo then picks Ryuko up only to get knocked away by a Headbutt instead! With Sayo on the corner, Ryuko blasts her with multiple quick chops until Sayo grabs her throat, throws her onto the corner and drills her with several forearms to the face to put an end to her comeback.

"Nice try Ryuko, but there's no chance in hell you can damage Sayo without Mikasa on your side!" Klein laughed.

After Irish Whipping Ryuko onto the other corner, Sayo goes for a running Splash only to have Mikasa moving out of the way, sending Sayo crashing onto the corner instead. Oriha tags herself into the match before grabbing Ryuko's leg and tries to pull her away from the ropes. Ryuko however manages to hold on the ropes before turning herself around and kicks Oriha away. After getting herself up using the ropes, Ryuko sends Oriha over the top rope with a Back Body Drop and after Oriha safely lands on the ring apron, she knocks Ryuko away with a forearm to the face before Ryuko responded by knocking her off the ring apron with a Roundhouse Kick!

"What a kick straight to the jaws by Ryuko! With the idol Oriha out of the ring, she now has a chance to make the tag!" Kenichi reacted while Ryuko slowly crawls towards her corner.

"Judging by the distance, Oriha has more chances of making the tag first before Ryuko does." Klein pointed.

After a few seconds, Oriha manages to slide into the ring and tags herself to Sayo while Ryuko manages to arrive in time and tags herself to Mikasa!

"Here we go, Clash of Titans Part 2 incoming!" Klein cheered along with the crowd.

Mikasa and Sayo enters the ring and once again drilled each other's faces with multiple forearms until they decided to bash each other's heads with their Headbutts! The two then bounces off the ropes and collided onto each other and with no one falling down, the two does it again with the same result! The two then collided onto each other for the 3rd straight time before Mikasa knocks Sayo with a Discus Elbow Smash with Sayo doing the same towards Mikasa after that! Mikasa then Headbutts Sayo away before Sayo does the same as well!

"I'm willing to pay to see these two fight forever! This rules!" Klein cheered.

After Mikasa bounces off the ropes, Sayo catches her and drops her with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex before Mikasa no sells it, catches Sayo and plants her with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex on her own before Sayo no sells it as well! Mikasa then drills Sayo with several forearms to the face and after she's on the ropes, Mikasa goes for an Irish Whip only to have Sayo reversing it instead. After letting Oriha tagging herself to her, Sayo goes for a running Lariat only to have Mikasa avoiding it before Mikasa bounces off the ropes and knocks Sayo down with a Spear!

"Down goes Sayo! Leave it to Mikasa if you want to knock a giant down!" Kenichi cheered.

Mikasa then picks Sayo up and sets for the Jackhammer, but Oriha enters the ring and attacks Mikasa before the heels grabs Mikasa and sets for a Double Suplex. Ryuko enters the ring and attacks Oriha before the faces Double Suplexes the heels! While Ryuko kicks Sayo out of the ring, Mikasa grabs Oriha's leg, pulls her forward, grabs her from behind and plants her with a Deadlift German Suplex!

"Nice try Oriha, but when you're surrounded by Mikasa and Ryuko, you have no chance of running away, period!" Kenichi laughed before Mikasa lifts Oriha up on a Gorilla Press and then throws her towards Sayo. Sayo then catches Oriha before Ryuko knocks both girls down with a Slingshot Plancha!

"The Champs are conquering the challengers, and now it's time to put an end to the Black Label Organization!" Kenichi cheered as after Ryuko throws Oriha back into the ring, she and Mikasa waits for Oriha to get herself up and once she does, the champs finishes her off with the Fall of Man!

"Fall of Man! Goodnight Black Label Organization!" Kenichi reacted while Mikasa goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..."

Yuko Sagiri pulls the referee out of the ring and face first onto the floor!

"Thank God for the 5th Black Label member, otherwise the group are finished already!" Klein reacted.

Mikasa and Ryuko turns around and goes after Yuko only to have Yuko retreating into the audience instead while fellow Black Label members Mikoto Kiba and Miki Tsurugi sneaks into the with a chair from their behind. Once Mikasa and Ryuko turned around, Mikoto and Miki whacks them with a Chair Shot to the head...

... only to have Mikasa and Ryuko no selling the chair shots instead.

"You dun goofed girls! I would have ran away if I were you!" Kenichi warned.

Mikoto and Miki then stuns Mikasa and Ryuko with forearms to the face before bouncing off the ropes and respectively ate a Spear and a Superkick instead!

"He warned you girls, but you two didn't listen to him!" Klein cried while Mikasa and Ryuko, after lifting Mikoto and Miki up on a Gorilla Press, throws them out of the ring right in front of Yuko's eyes!

Meanwhile, Sayo stands on the ring apron and receives the tag from Oriha!

"Uh oh... don't turn around you two..." Kenichi warned before Ryuko turns around...

... and eats the MG42 (RKO) before Mikasa eats one as well!

"Sayo on a killing frenzy, and... look out!" Klein shouted as Sayo quickly follows it up with the Sadistic Nurse (Curb Stomp) on Mikasa!

"Sadistic Nurse! Sayo may have chopped Mikasa's head off with her feet!" Kenichi reacted while Sayo goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners and your NEW AWF Womens Tag Team Champions, the Black Label Organization!" (Crowd Boos)

"Unbelievable! In less than 30 seconds, Sayo cleaned house and scores the pin to win the Tag Team titles. But not just any pin, but a pin on _**Mikasa**_ of all people which is an extremely hard feat to do!" Klein cheered before the newly crowned Tag Team Champions proceeded to beat Mikasa and Ryuko down!

"Oh come on! You girls won already! Just go away and celebrate!" Kenichi protested.

"This IS their way of celebrating dude! They are adding insult to injury towards the dethroned Tag Team Champions!" Klein defended.

After Mikoto hits Ryuko with the Smiths & Wessen (Cradle DDT), the Tag Champs placed her lying body next to Mikasa's before Oriha and Miki climbed to their respective turnbuckles and hits them with the BL Idol (Frog Splash) and the M14 EBR (450 Splash) respectively! The group then throws their carcasses out of the ring before standing in the ring in dominance.

"On this day, Mikasa and Ryuko received a grim reminder. They lived in fear of the Black Label Organization, and now they are disgraced to lose the Tag Team titles to them! Congratulations Black Label Organization! You girls are the first FWM Draftees to win a title in AWF!" Klein cheered.

"First the Highschool of the Dead and now this... who on earth can stop them now?" Kenichi questioned.

...

 _ **Match #6: Hikari Yagami vs Revy (Last Man Standing Match for both the AWF Womens and Divas Championship)**_

"The following is a Last Man Standing Match and it is for both the Divas and the Womens Championship!"

Before the ring announcer could continue, Revy quickly whacks Hikari with her title belt, sending her rolling out of the ring while Revy stands dominantly inside the ring.

"... introducing first, from Roanapur, Thailand, she is the reigning and defending AWF Divas Champion, Revy!" (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Hikari then enters the ring and quickly whacks Revy with her title belt, sending her rolling out of the ring while it's Hikari's turn to stand dominantly inside the ring.

"... and her opponent, from Odaiba, Japan, she is the reigning and defending AWF Womens Champion, Hikari Yagami!" (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Hikari then wastes no time by bouncing off the ropes and knocks Revy away and onto the announce table with a Suicide Dive!

"Hikari's not wasting any time folks! She's going to finish Revy before Revy finishes her off... watch out!" Klein shouted as Hikari threw herself and Revy into the commentator's seats before drilling her with several punches to the face.

"Nothing is spared when these two are beating the hell out of each other, and ironically we are unharmed... for now!" Kenichi observed while Hikari walk towards the timekeeper's area, picks up the bell and waits for Revy to get herself up.

"Get out of here before any of us turned into human shield dude..." Klein said as he and Kenichi walks away from the scene.

Once Revy got herself up, Hikari goes to whack her face with the bell only to receive a kick to the by instead before Revy throws her over the announce table. Revy then goes after Hikari and after getting several forearms to the face, Revy knees Hikari's gut before slamming her face onto the announce table. After turning her around and blasts her with several Knife Edge Chops, Revy Irish Whips Hikari towards the ring apron before Hikari hops on it and goes for a Moonsault off the ring apron. After Revy manages to catch her, Hikari slips away before she pushes her onto the ring post from behind! Hikari then demands the commentators to give her the bell.

"Take it and go away Hikari! Leave us and our table alone!" Klein responded while giving the bell to Hikari.

With Revy on the ring post, Hikari goes to whack her with the bell only to have Revy moving out of the way, causing Hikari to whack the bell onto the ring post instead. Hikari then turns around and gets herself pushed onto the ring post by Revy before Revy drills her with forearms to the face and once she's sitting on the ring post, Revy walks away before drilling her with a Running Knee to the face!

"Knee on the front and steel on the back! Now that's a way to compress her head!" Klein reacted.

Revy then took out a Singapore Cane from under the ring while the referee starts the count.

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7!"

Hikari gets herself up using the guardrail before Revy whacks her from behind with the Singapore Cane followed by several more shots to the back with the Cane! She then grabs Hikari from behind and nails her with a Backdrop Suplex onto the ring apron and after throwing her back into the ring, Revy took out several weapons from under the ring while the referee starts the count.

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8!"

Hikari got herself up using the ropes!

After entering the ring, Revy picks up a Kendo Stick and whacks Hikari from behind with it and after pulling a Garbage Bin towards her, Revy grabs Hikari from behind and goes for a Belly-to-Back Suplex onto the Garbage Bin, but Hikari manages to land her feet on the mat instead. Once Revy got herself up, Hikari kicks her to the gut and goes for a Twist of Fate onto the Garbage Bin, but Revy manages to push her away instead.

Revy then kicks the Garbage Bin out of the ring and after Hikari bounces off the ropes, Revy goes for a Discus Elbow Smash only to have Hikari avoiding it instead. After bouncing off the other ropes, Hikari avoids Revy's Big Boot by Baseball Sliding herself through her and after getting herself up, Hikari knocks Revy down with a Double Leg Takedown before going for an Extreme Leg Drop only to get kicked away instead. Once Revy got herself up, Hikari goes for a Clothesline only to have Revy avoiding it before Revy grabs her from behind and drops her with a German Suplex!

"Hikari may be fast, but one mistake is all it needed for Revy to crush her with her power!" Klein reminded.

Revy goes to pick Hikari up only to have Hikari rolling out of the ring instead. She then leaves the ring before picking Hikari up and goes for an Irish Whip towards the Steel Steps, but Hikari reverses the Irish Whip, sending Revy crashing onto it instead! After sliding into the ring to pick up a chair before leaving the ring, Hikari saw Revy lying on her body and on the Steel Steps before decided to whack her back with one Chair Shots after anothere!

"Now it's Hikari's turn to inflict powerful damages on Revy! Never let someone as quick as her a weapon, otherwise she give you zero to no chances to breath!" Kenichi pointed before Hikari drags the Steel Steps with Revy on top of it away from the ring post. She then goes back into the ring before climbing the turnbuckle.

"Uh oh... please don't tell me Hikari's going for it that early?" Klein pointed before Hikari, after arriving to the top turnbuckle, hits Revy with a Swanton Bomb onto Revy and the Steel Steps!

"Swanton Bomb, straight onto Revy's back! That could have compressed an average person into flat pancakes!" Kenichi reacted while the crowd chanted 'One More Time!'.

"Even with the chance of Revy rolling out of the way, Hikari still decided to go for it! Shows you how important this match is for her since both her and Revy's titles are on the line!" Klein observed.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! (Hikari gets herself up using the guardrail) 6! 7! 8! 9!"

Revy gets herself up using the guardrail...

... before Hikari hits her with a Poetry in Motion using the Steel Steps followed by a Twist of Fate onto the entrance ramp! Still not finished yet, Hikari looks around before looking at the stage... and then the top of the stage.

"... no... whatever you do Hikari, please don't what you are thinking of doing!" Klein warned before Hikari drags Revy's body towards the stage.

"She's not going to follow your advise dude! She's going for the ultimate kill on Revy!" Kenichi pointed.

After arriving to the stage, Hikari picks Revy up for another Twist of Fate for good measures only to knock her away with a surprise forearm to the face! The two then traded forearms to the face until Revy catches Hikari and plants her down with a Spinning Spinebuster onto the stage floor! She then picks Hikari up and looked at the concrete floor below the stage.

"Revy's going for it! Revy's going for the same move that shocked the Fiction Wrestling industry a year and a half ago!" Klein pointed.

"She's going for the same move that took out her mind and memory during their first ever encounter! If she hits this, it's game over for Hikari!" Kenichi pointed as Revy sets for a Pedigree off the stage...

... only to sudenly get herself lifted on a Fireman's Carry by Hikari before she drops Revy and herself off the stage with a Running Fireman's Carry Slam!

"Fireman's Carry off the stage! Hikari's brain may be spared, but same thing can't be said for Revy's back!" Kenichi cheered while the crowd chanted 'Holy Shit!'.

"And I thought Revy would have scored an instant victory here! Looks like this Hikari isn't the same Hikari that Revy took out last year because this Hikari is giving her a challenge of a lifetime!" Klein stated.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! (Hikari got herself up using the guardrail) 8! 9!"

Revy got herself up using the stage!

"At the same time, this is Revy we are talking about here. Hikari can improve as much as she wants, but Revy can do the same thing as well!" Klein reminded before Hikari, after getting a cup of water by a fan, throws it onto Revy, blinding her before Hikari attacks her from behind and brawled all the way to the backstage.

(Backstage)

Hikari turns Revy around and knocks her with a Knife Edge Chop before Revy does the same as well. She then catches Hikari's kick and then throws her away with an Exploder Suplex onto the floor! She then picks Hikari up and throws her crashing onto a wall before picking her up and throws her onto a table full of foods! She then picks up the table and once Hikari got herself up, Revy bashes her with the table and after opening the table, Revy lifts Hikari up and Powerbombs her through it! She then orders the referee to start the count.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9!"

Hikari manages to get herself up before walking away only to get her head bashed by Revy's gun from behind instead! She then picks Hikari up and Biel Throws her back to the stage!

(Ring)

Revy picks Hikari up from behind and throws her onto the guardrail and after drilling her with a running knee, Revy picks Hikari up and lifts her up for a Delayed Vertical Suplex and after walking all the way to the entrance ramp, Revy drops her onto the entrance ramp! She then shoves the referee away from starting the count and waits for Hikari to get herself up and once she does, Revy turns herself around and goes for the Pedigree, but Hikari manages to catch her kick before hitting her with a Dragon Screw!

"Hikari with a last minute attack to avoid her impending doom! Not sure how that would save her at this point." Klein reacted while both girls are lying on the ramp.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9!"

Both girls got themselves up in time using the guardrail!

Revy then goes to Clothesline Hikari into the crowd only to have Hikari knocking her down crashing onto the guardrail with a Drop Toe Hold! She then grabs Revy from behind and hits her with a reverse Twist of Fate onto the ramp before walking away from Revy and blasts her with a running kick which causes Revy to roll until she's no longer on the ramp. After picking Revy up and throws her back into the ring, Hikari went to the top turnbuckle and waits for Revy to get herself up and once she does, Hikari plants her back down with a Springboard Tornado DDT before ordering the referee to start the count.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8!"

Revy got herself up using the ropes before Hikari whacks her with a Kendo Stick from behind! She then leaves the ring, picks the Garbage Bin up and whacks Revy's face with it before entering the ring with it and wedges it on the corner. She then picks Revy up and goes for an Irish Whip, but Revy manages to reverse the Irish Whip, sending Hikari crashing onto the Garbage Bin instead before Revy grabs her from behind and drops her with a Belly-to-Back Suplex!

"Head first onto the mat! We may have reached the end of this match after seeing that!" Klein reacted.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9!"

Hikari got herself up using the ropes before Revy grabs her from behind and goes for another Belly-to-Back Suplex. Hikari however manages to land her feet on the mat instead before knocking Revy down with a Double Leg Takedown and manages to hit her with an Extreme Leg Drop followed by a Front Dropkick! She then picks Revy up and goes for another Twist of Fate, but Revy manages to push her bouncing off the ropes instead before stunning her with a Discus Elbow Smash! Revy then grabs Hikari and sets for the Pedigree, but Hikari ends up throwing her away with a Back Body Drop instead! Once Revy got herself up, Hikari kicks her to the gut and stuns her with a Twist of Fate before Revy kicks Hikari to the gut from out of nowhere and nails her with the Pedigree!

"Pedigree! But Revy's down and out at the same time as well!" Klein pointed.

"If neither of them got themselves up, we could have a draw in our hands! Come on and get up girls!" Kenichi shouted.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! (both girls starts to slowly crawl towards the ropes) 5! 6! 7! (both girls reached the ropes) 8! 9! 10..."

Both girls got themselves up in time using the ropes!

"That was close! Both girls are miliseconds away from ending up being on a stalemate!" Kenichi reacted.

"I can't believe both girls are still standing tall despite all the punishment they took in this match! But then again, this is for BOTH for Womens AND the Divas Championships! You can't blame or stop these girls from keep on fighting each other!" Klein reminded while the crowd chanted 'Fight Forever!'.

Once the two turned around, the girls slowly walked towards each other and knocked onto each other's heads before Revy shoves Hikari away and tells her to bring it on. Hikari responds by hitting Revy with an Elbow Smash before Revy does the same as well. The two girls then exchanged elbows onto each other's faces until Hikari knocks Revy away with a Lariat! Revy then knocks Hikari away with a Headbutt and after she bounces off the ropes, Revy stuns her with a Jumping High Knee to the face before grabbing her from behind and drops her with a released German Suplex! Hikari however no sells it before avoiding Revy's Lariat and plants her with a Belly-to-Back Suplex only to gave Revy no selling it as well! Revy then hits Hikari with a Lariat before Hikari no sells it and knocks Revy down with a Lariat of her own before Revy no sells it as well and ends with both of them knocking each other out with their respective Lariats!

"That's it folks! Both girls may had used the last sprint of their energies on this exchange! Only a miracle can help them in getting themselves up now!" Klein reacted.

"Please don't be a draw... please don't be a..." before Kenichi could even continue, the lights suddenly went off!

...

Once the lights went back on...

... _**Paulina and Star**_ appeared in the ring and Double Superkicks the referee!

"SUPERKICK! The Pre-Show Exclusive Party has arrived to the main event!" Klein cheered as well as the crowd before the crowd starts a 'Superkick' chant.

"What are they doing here anyway? They have nothing to do with this match!" Kenichi questioned before Star-Lina goes after the completely weakened Hikari and Revy.

"Even a kindergardener knew what they are doing here dude! Instead of confining themselves in the Pre-Show, they broke the chains and steal the spotlights from both Hikari and Revy!" Klein responded.

Paulina then lifts Hikari up and after Star heads to the ring apron, Star-Lina proceeds to hit her with the Alvarez Driver (Meltzer Driver)! As the crowd chanted 'Bucks of Youth!' to Star-Lina, the duo waits for Revy to get herself up and once she does, the duo hits her with a Double Superkick...

... only to have Revy no selling it and knocks both girls with a Double Clothesline instead!

"How in the hell did Revy do that despite being compleely drained? That's incredible!" Kenichi reacted while the crowd booed at Revy for putting an end to the Superkick Party.

Star-Lina then retreats while Revy calls them out...

... before Revy turns around and eats a...

"SUPERKICK! Never forget the 3rd girl!" Klein cheered along with the crowd before...

... Selena Richardson grabs Revy from behind and plants her with the Auburned (Cross Rhodes)! The Statues of Liberty, inside the ring, looks around with the crowd chanting 'This is Awesome!' at them and after Selena picks Revy up, Star-Lina gives her a pair of Crotch Chops before hitting her wit a Double Superkick and another Double Superkick onto Hikari who's on the ring apron!

"Somebody please stop these girls! Both Hikari and Revy are lifeless right now!" Kenichi cried before the Statues of Liberty looked at the commentators, leaves the ring and argues with Kenichi using Selena...

... until Selena moves away which allows Star-Lina to Double Superkick him!

"Yeah! You silenced my whiny broadcast partner! Marry me girls! Marry me..." Klein then stopped before realizing that this situation has already happened before in another promotion (Ring of Honor)...

... but it's all too late as Star-Lina Double Superkicks Klein as well!

As the crowd chanted 'Thank You Girls!' at them, Selena pulls out a table and opens it while Star-Lina slams Revy onto the table before Paulina stands on the table while Star enters the ring. After Paulina lifts Revy up, she and Star hits Revy with another Meltzer Driver, this time through a table!

While the crowd chanted 'Holy Shit!' at the Meltzer Driver through the table, Selena helps Star-Lina in getting themselves up before the trio looks at Hikari who's struggling to get herself up even using the guardrail, leading the crowd to start a 'YES!' chant. The Statues of Liberty then waits for Hikari to turn around and once she does, the trio hits her with a Triple Superkick to a huge applause by the crowd!

The trio then throws Hikari back into the ring before Selena waits on the ring apron while Star-Lina grabs the Womens and Divas title belts before entering the ring with it. Star-Lina then places the belts in the middle of the ring and after they picked Hikari up, Selena shouts at her to kiss the belts before hitting her with the Beauty Struck (Springboard DDT) face first onto the belts!

The PPV ends with the Statues of Liberty standing in triumph, one of their foots on Hikari's head and raising the Womens and Divas title belts up to the air while the crowd traded chants between 'We're Not Worthy!' and 'Please Forgive Us!' at them, the latter being chanted after what happened during the Pre-Show.

...

Match Results:

(Pre-Show) Nana Mishima def. Natsu Takasaki

(Pre-Show) Star-Lina w/ Selena Richardson def. Mirai Kuriyama and Mitsuki Nase

Moka Akashiya and Yuki Cross def. Makie Sasaki and Sora Nagino

Chie Satonaka and Hibiki Tachibana def. Ruki Makino and Asuka Langley Soryu

Nanoha Takamachi def. Fate Testarossa

Haruhi Suzumiya def. Sakura Kinomoto

Sayo Hitsugi and Oriha Nashida def. Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi (NEW AWF Womens Tag Team Champions)

Hikari Yagami vs Revy ended in No Contest (both AWF Womens and Divas Championship are retained)

...

A/N: ...

... yes guys, I have lots of explaining to do regarding this chapter.

Yes, I already explained why it took me so long to finish this PPV on the previous chapter, but I got something else to say.

If you noticed, Makie/Sora vs Moka/Yuki and Chie/Hibiki vs Ruki/Asuka are long written compared to the other 4 matches. Why? Well, blame my hiatus for that. Before the hiatus, I was planning to have all matches to be written as long as those two matches. Heck, the title matches are supposed to be longer and more epic than what you just saw. But alas, luck is not on my side and I failed to do so. But on the other hand, at least I managed to finish this chapter, and I rather have written 2 dissapointing title matches than putting AWF on hold for eternity. If I dissapointed you, I truly truly apologize for that. Even I can't forgive myself for this disaster that put AWF on a 3-4 month freeze...

And in case you are wondering, the las 3 matches were supposed to have a different ending, but alas, 3-4 month hiatus changed everything.

Okay, enough with my angst. The next chapter will be the male version of One Night Star PPV, and hopefully this doesn't happen again because I want to finish the PPV and move on to bigger things. How long will I take to finish the next chapter? It's unknown, but I promise that I won't dissapear for 3-4 months again before finishing it.

With that said, thanks for reading and please review!


	29. AWF One Night Star PPV Part 2

(October, Week 1)

AWF One Night Star PPV Day 2

Location: London, England

...

 _ **Match #1: Sawada Tsunayoshi vs Chris Thorndyke (No 1 Contenders Match for the AWF Japanese Championship)**_

...

(Bell Rings)

The two starts off by locking each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up before the two starts to push each other until Tsuna manages to do so and sends himself and Chris onto the ropes. After Tsuna gives him a Clean Break, Chris throws a punch only to have Tsuna catching him and after he plants Chris down on a seated position with a Hip Toss, Tsuna bounces off the ropes and goes for a running kick only to have Chris crawling out of the way instead.

Tsuna then goes after Chris only to have Chris holding on the ropes, causing the referee to pull him away from Chris. Chris then leaves the ropes and knocks Tsuna down with a running shoulder tackle before bouncing off the ropes and leaps through Tsuna who rolled himself towards him. Tsuna then got himself up and goes for a Standing Dropkick, but Chris manages to avoid it by holding on the ropes to stop his movement instead.

Chris then goes for a Clothesline only to have Tsuna avoiding it before avoiding Tsuna's Roundhouse Kick and catches him on a Sleeper Hold until both men ended up moving backwards and onto the ropes. He then pushes Tsuna away before lying himself down which allows Tsuna to leap through him after bouncing off the ropes. He then got himself up and goes for a Standing Dropkick, but Tsuna manages to avoid it using the ropes to stop his movement instead.

Tsuna then goes for a Clothesline only to have Chris avoiding it and after turning around, Tsuna catches Chris' punch only to receive a kick to the gut followed by a Hip Toss instead. With Tsuna on a seated position, Chris bounces off the ropes and goes for a running kick to the face, but Tsuna avoids it before putting him on a Roll Up pin for a 1 count. Once the two got themselves up, Chris knocks Tsuna down with a Double Leg Takedown before grabbing his legs and sets for an early Sharpshooter. Tsuna however manages to kick him away and after getting himself up, Tsuna lifts Chris up for an early Dying Will Zero (GTS), but Chris manages to slip away before grabbing him from behind, pushes him onto the ropes and goes for a Roll Up pin of his own for a 1 count. Once the two got themselves up, they proceed to guard themselves from any possible attacks while the crowd appluded the opening sequences of the match.

"Both men are even steven for now. Or more precisely, Chris manages to catch up to Tsuna similar to what he did during his match with Takeru." Klein pointed.

The two circled around the ring while looking at each other before locking each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until it's Chris' turn to push Tsuna away, this time onto the corner. After giving Tsuna a Clean Break, Chris kicks his leg and pounds on him until he's sitting on the corner before running to the other corner and goes for a Baseball Slide. Tsuna however quickly got himself up on the corner and knocks him down with a running Clothesline instead before going for the pin only to get a 1 count.

Tsuna picks Chris up only to get a forearm to the face and after avoiding Tsuna's Clothesline, Chris grabs him from behind and puts him on a Waist Lock until Tsuna stuns him with several Back Elbows to the face before going to his back, puts him on a Waist Lock and lifts him up for a German Suplex. Chris however manages to turn it into a Wheelbarrow Pin for the 2 count instead.

Once the two got themselves up, Tsuna knocks Chris down with a shoulder tackle before Chris no sells it by immidiately doing a Kip-Up after that! Chris then bounces off the ropes and knocks Tsuna away with a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors Takedown and with Tsuna on the ropes, Chris goes to Clothesline him out of the ring only to get Back Body Dropped over the top rope instead. After landing his feet on the ring apron, Chris knocks him away with a Jawbreaker onto the ropes and after knocking Tsuna out of the ring with a Springboard Arm Drag, Chris bounces off the ropes and goes for a Suicide Dive only to trick Tsuna by doing a Handspring followed by a backflip instead!

"How's that? Did I scare you Tsuna? Damn right I did!" Chris taunted.

"Chris' playing mind games with Tsuna, faking a Suicide Dive while Tsuna's expecting himself to get one." Klein observed.

Once Tsuna went to the ring apron and enters the ring, Chris immidiately attacks Tsuna with several quick punches until Tsuna manages to push Chris away before Tsuna drops Chris with a Flapjack onto the ropes! Tsuna then turns Chris around and blasts him with several Knife Edge Chops before Chris knees him to the gut, slams him onto the ropes and blasts him with several Knife Edge Chops of his own! Chris then goes for an Irish Whip only to have Tsuna reversing it instead before going for a Handspring Back Elbow Smash only to get caught by Tsuna before Tsuna throws him away with a Wheelbarrow Suplex! Once Chris rolled himself out of the ring, Tsuna bounces off the ropes and goes for a Suicide Dive only to jump on the ropes and does a Springboard Backflip instead!

"Now it's Tsuna's turn to play mind games. And let's not also forget showing off as well!" Kenichi reacted.

Chris enters the ring and goes after Tsuna only to get knocked away by an Japanese Arm Drag instead before Tsuna drills him with an Inverted Atomic Drop and goes to follow it up with a Lariat. Chris however manages to avoid it before planting Tsuna down with a Swinging Neckbreaker followed by a pin only for a 2 count. Chris then picks Tsuna up and gets a forearm to the face before kicking him to the gut and sets for a Suplex. Tsuna however didn't budge before he ended up lifting Chris for a Suplex only to have Chris managing to land his feet on the mat instead. Chris then grabs Tsuna from behind and drops him with a Russian Leg Sweep onto the ropes!

"Russian Leg Sweep onto the ropes! Now Chris has the upperhand against the former World Champion!" Klein reacted while Chris drags Tsuna away from the corner and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Tsuna kicks out.

Chris then punches Tsuna's face several times, leaves the ring and pulls him to the ring apron before standing on the ring apron and hits Tsuna with a running Leg Drop! He then turns Tsuna around and plants him onto the floor with an Elevated DDT off the ring apron before picking him up from behind and throws him onto the guardrail! He then enters the ring and orders the referee to start the count.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9!"

Tsuna rolls into the ring only to get kicked out of the ring by a Baseball Slide from Chris instead. After going to the ring apron, Chris waits for Tsuna to get himself up and once he does, Chris goes for a running kick only to have Tsuna catching his leg and pulls him down and onto the floor instead! After throwing Chris back into the ring, Tsuna went to the ring apron and after avoiding Chris' forearm smash, Tsuna tackles him to the gut and goes for a Slingshot Sunset Flip pin. Chris however manages to roll himself through and hits Tsuna with a Front Dropkick before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Tsuna kicks out.

Chris then picks Tsuna up only to get several punches to the gut instead before Chris stops him with a knee to the gut and plants him down with a Hip Toss. With Tsuna on a seated position, Chris blasts him with several kicks to the back before bouncing off the ropes and sets for a Baseball Slide only to end up struting towards Tsuna and slaps him to the face!

"Gotcha Tsuna! How is it feel to struggle against me huh?" Chris taunted before Tsuna silences him with a Headbutt to the gut!

"I won't trash talk in the middle a match if I were you Chris, because knowing Tsuna, this is the exact time for him to fight back." Kenichi observed.

Tsuna got himself up and nails him with a forearm to the face before Chris does the same towards him. The two then starts to trade forearms to each other's faces until Tsuna goes for a Roundhouse Kick, but Chris avoids it and nails him with a Backstabber followed by a Standing Moonsault before going for the pin only to score a 2 count. Chris then picks Tsuna up and sets to Suplex him onto the corner, but Tsuna didn't budge before it's Tsuna who plants Chris with a Rolling Suplex followed by a Front Suplex and a Baseball Slide instead!

"Told you it's time for Tsuna to fight back! Chris is in trouble now!" Kenichi pointed.

After crawling towards the ropes, Tsuna uses it to get himself up and once Chris got himself up, Tsuna knocks him down with a Clothesline followed by another before nailing him with an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a Lariat! He then goes to a corner and waits for Chris to get himself up and once he does on the corner, Tsuna goes for a running high knee smash only to have Chris moving out of the way, sending Tsuna to crash and stuck on the corner instead! After drilling Tsuna with several punches onto his back, Chris knocks him out of the ring with a Standing Dropkick before Chris retreats to the other corner and once Tsuna got himself up, Chris knocks him back down with a Tope Con Giro through the corner!

"Chris destroying every bits of Tsuna's comeback! The former World Champion are struggling horriblely right now against the former CAWF World Champion!" Klein pointed.

After throwing Tsuna back into the ring, Chris climbs to the top turnbuckle and waits for Tsuna to get himself up. Once Tsuna does got himself up, Chris flies towards him for a Springboard Tornado DDT...

... only to get caught by Tsuna before Tsuna hits him with the Dying Will Zero!

"DWZ from out of nowhere! Tsuna has stopped Chris' momentum on it's tracks with that one!" Kenichi reacted as Chris rolled himself out of the ring while Tsuna are holding on the ropes and catching his breath. Once Chris got himself up, Tsuna bounces off the other ropes and hits him with the Suicide Dive!

"Tsuna should have been tired after taking one attacks after another by Chris, but instead he still had the energy to pull off a Suicide Dive on Chris!" Klein reacted.

The referee counts while the crowd chanted 'This is Awesome!', "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9!"

Both men manages to slide back into the ring just in time!

"So close! Had both men failed to enter the ring, this match would have ended on a draw!" Klein reacted.

"Even though they managed to enter the ring, both of them has to be tired at this point. Thankfully, we are reaching the finishing point for this match!" Kenichi pointed as Chris and Tsuna struggles to slowly got themselves up.

Once they got themselves up, the two clashed their heads on each other before Chris punches Tsuna's face and questions whether that's all Tsuna got or not. Tsuna then fights back by punching Chris' face before the two exchanged punches onto each other's faces until Chris throws a kick only to have Tsuna catching it before Tsuna throws him away with an Exploder Suplex!

Once Chris got himself up on the corner, Tsuna drills him with a running high knee to the face before going for a running Bulldog only to get pushed away and crashing onto the other corner instead. Chris then charges towards Tsuna only to get knocked away with a back elbow to the face and after planting Chris down with a running Bulldog from the corner, Tsuna climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits him with the Diving Elbow Drop before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Chris kicks out!

Tsuna then lifts Chris up and sets for another Dying Will Zero, but Chris manages to blind him by raking his eyes instead and after slipping away from Tsuna, Chris from behind Dropkicks him onto the ropes before grabbing him from behind and plants him down with a Saito Suplex! With Tsuna in the middle of the ring, Chris grabs his legs and puts him on the Sharpshooter!

"Sharpshooter locked in, center of the ring, Tsuna's struggling to reach the ropes due to his current amount of energy he had right now!" Kenichi reacted.

"If Tsuna taps out, this will be a even bigger victory for Chris than the one he got over Takeru weeks ago!" Klein reminded.

Despite being far away from the ropes, fatigued and in pain, Tsuna slowly crawls towards the ropes and after a minute or two, Tsuna manages to reach the ropes, forcing the referee to pull Chris away from Tsuna!

"Tsuna is like a goddamned cockroach! Had it was an average person on that Sharpshooter, Chris would have won by now!" Klein reacted.

Chris then grabs Tsuna's leg and tries to pull him away from the ropes, but Tsuna holds on the ropes as tight as possible and after getting himself up on one leg, Tsuna goes for an Enzuigiri only to have Chris avoiding it before Chris hops on Tsuna's back and goes to knock him out with a Sleeper Hold. Before he could go down, Tsuna throws Chris away with a Snapmare instead and with Chris on a seated position, Tsuna drills him with a Roundhouse Kick to the back side of his head!

"Good grief! Tsuna's desperation has led to Chris' head being whacked like a soccer ball!" Klein reacted.

Tsuna then lifts Chris up from behind and plants him with a Belly-to-Back Suplex before lifting him up and finishes him with the Dying Will Zero!

"Dying Will Zero! Just in time before all the energy are gone from his body!" Kenichi reacted while Tsuna collapses on top of Chris' body for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

"And with that victory, not only Tsuna manages to avoid meeting the same fate as Takeru and become the new No 1 Contender for Kirito's Japanese title, but he has also given Shonen Knights a great farewell present with that clean victory!" Kenichi cheered.

"Even though I'm dissapointed that we didn't get a dream match between two rising stars in Chris and Kirito, I'm still glad that Chris were able to give a former World Champion like Tsuna a challenge that exceeded expectations. Someday in the near future, Chris will upgrade himself from being a former CAWF World Champion to being a AWF title holder!" Klein praised.

Back in the ring, both Chris and Tsuna got themselves up and looked at each other before Tsuna offers a handshake. Chris however slaps Tsuna's hand away before leaving the ring instead.

...

 _After heading backstage, Tsuna gets himself a greet and a group hug by his teammates for the victory. Tsuna tells everyone that he has given one win in the Knight's final night and hopes that everyone else could score another one before the group's departure._

" _Leave it to us Tsuna! You already did your job and now it's our turn to do ours! See ya." Said Recca as he and the rest of the Knights leaves the backstage area to make their entrance._

 _..._

 _After the Knight's entrance, the camera goes back to backstage where Tsuna walks around before confronting... the Iwatobi Swimming Club._

" _What are you looking at? Do you have a problem with us?" questioned Rin._

" _Calm down Rin. Any of us can handle him later in the future." reminded Rei before he turned to Tsuna. "As for you Tsuna, we'll turn your smile upside down with what we are going to do with your friends in there. Just watch." He warned before the Iwatobi leaves Tsuna._

" _Whatever you say you pretty ones..." Tsuna muttered before leaving the scene._

...

 _ **Match #2: Shonen Knights (Gon Frecess, Recca Hanabishi, Negi Springfield, Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric) vs Iwatobi Swimming Club (Haruka Nanase, Makoto Tachibana, Nagisa Hozaki, Rin Matsuoka and Rei Ryuugazaki) (Shonen Knights Seperation Match)**_

...

(Bell Rings)

Gon and Nagisa starts first for their teams. The two circled around the ring until Gon goes for a Double Leg Takedown beofre Nagisa retreated to the ropes and hold on to it. Gon then waits for Nagisa to attack him and once he does, Gon catches his punch and blasts his chest with an Open Hand Chop before going to the corner ropes and knocks him away and rolling out of the ring with a Springboard Arm Drag! Nagisa then walks around before entering the ring and tags himself to Makoto.

After receiving the tag from Gon, Negi enters the ring and avoids Makoto's Clothesline before blasting him with a Knife Edge Chop to the chest to no effect before Makoto knees him to the gut and knocks him down with a Headbutt to the face. Makoto then grabs Negi's leg and tries to drag him to the middle of the ring, but Negi manages to crawl and reach the ropes in time before turning himself around and kicks Makoto away. After Negi uses the ropes to get himself up, he knocks a charging Makoto away with a back elbow before knocking him down with a Chop Block from behind. With Makoto on a kneeling position, Negi blasts him with several kicks to the chest before bouncing off the ropes and plants him with a Bulldog followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,..." Makoto kicks out.

Negi then picks Makoto up only to get shoved away and onto the corner instead before Recca tags himself into the match and drills Makoto with a Running Forearm Smash. Recca then bounces off the ropes and avoids Makoto's Clothesline before bouncing off the ropes and knocks him away with another Running Forearm Smash. With Makoto near the ropes, Recca bounces off the ropes and goes to Clothesline him out of the ring only to eat a Big Boot instead before Makoto goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,..." Recca kicks out.

Makoto then picks Recca up and Irish Whips him onto the corner before charging after him only to get kicked away instead. After knocking Nagisa and Rei off the ring apron with back elbows, Recca charges towards Makoto and goes to jump through him, but Makoto catches Recca and pushes him away and onto the corner instead before Makoto drills him with a running Battering Ram! After tagging himself to Nagisa, Makoto drills Recca with several forearms to the face until he's seated on the corner before Nagisa, after tagging himself to Rin, walks to the Knight's corner. After Rin stomps on Recca several times, Nagisa drills him with a Baseball Slide before dragging him away from the corner and pins him.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Recca kicks out.

Nagisa then picks Recca up only to get himself suddenly lifted on a Fireman's Carry until Nagisa manages to slip away, grabs him from behind, pushes him onto the ropes and goes for a Roll Up Pin. Recca however manages to hold on the ropes and knocks Nagisa away before going for a Thrust Kick only to have Nagisa quickly retreating in fear and tags himself to Rei. Rei goes for a Clothesline on Recca only to eat a Japanese Arm Drag instead before knocking him down with a Dropkick followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Rei kicks out.

Recca then picks Rei up only to get his eyes raked instead before going for a Clothesline only to get a Flapjack onto the corner instead. Once Rei turned around, Recca blasts him with a running Knife Edge Chop before tagging himself to Edward. Edward enters the ring and blasts Rei with several more Knife Edge Chops and after tagging himself to Alphonse, Edward drags Rei away from the corner and plants him with a Suplex before Alphonse nails Rei with a Slingshot Senton for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Rei kicks out.

The Elrics picks Rei up and Irish Whips him bouncing off the ropes before planting him on a seated position with a Double Hip Toss and blasts him with a kick to the back! While Rei rolled out of the ring, Haruka enters the ring and goes for a Double Clothesline only to have the Elrics avoiding it before kicking Rei to the gut and plants him with a Double DDT! The Elrics turned around and punches Nagisa's gut while he's in mid air and after they threw Nagisa and Haruka out of the ring, the two brothers bounced off the ropes and while Edward knocks Haruka and Nagisa down with a Suicide Dive, Alphonse ended up bouncing off the other ropes and knocks Rei with his own Suicide Dive instead!

"The Elrics are cleaning house right now! Despite the numbers, the Iwatobi are struggling against the two experinced brothers!" Kenichi cheered while Alphonse, after throwing Rei into the ring, enters the ring as well and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Rei kicks out.

Al then picks Rei up only to get several punches to the gut instead before throwing him away with a Back Body Drop! Once Al got himself up, Rei knocks him down with a Double Axe Handle before tagging himself to Makoto. Makoto enters the ring and knocks Al down with a shoulder tackle before bouncing off the ropes and leaped through him after Al rolled himself towards him.

After Makoto bounces off the ropes, Al knocks him with a Standing Dropkick before Makoto suddenly knocks him down with a Discus Clothesline! Makoto then tags himself to Rin and after entering the ring, Rin proceeds to stomp on Al several times before picking him up and Irish Whips him onto the corner. After drilling Al with a running Uppercut, Rin tags himself to Haruka before Haruka climbs to the top turnbuckle and punches Al's face several times. He then tags himself to Rei and after Haruka throws Al away with a Monkey Flip, Rei goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Al kicks out.

Rei then proceeds to punch Al's face several times before choking him out until the referee pulls him away. With Al on the ropes, Rei Foot Chokes him before picking him up from behind and goes for a Belly-to-Back Suplex. Al however manages to land his feet on the mat and once Rei turns around, Al knocks Rei away with a Hurricanrana and while Rei rolling out of the ring, Al crawls towards his corner only to have the rest of the Iwatobi to enter the ring and knocks them off the ring apron instead!

The Iwatobi then ganged up on Al before Rin picks him up and Irish Whips him onto the corner. He then drills Al with a running Uppercut before Makoto follows it up with a Battering Ram and throws him away with a Biel Throw! Haruka then lifts Nagisa on an Electric Chair position and after dropping Nagisa straight onto Al, the two goes back to the corner before Rei enters the ring and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Al kicks out!

"Despite the onslaught, Al's still alive to keep this match going... but not for long." Klein pointed as Nagisa, after receiving the tag by Rei, climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Frog Splash...

... only to land on Al's knees instead! Al then slowly crawls towards the corner until Rei, after receiving the tag from Nagisa, grabs his leg and tries to pull him away from the corner. Al however manages to turn himself around and kicks Rei away before making the tag to Gon!

"Tag made! Enter the fresh member of the Knights to clean the house!" Kenichi reacted.

Gon enters the ring and avoids a Clothesline by Rei before bouncing off the ropes and knocks him away with a Tilt-a-Whirl Arm Drag! Once Rei got himself up, Gon blasts him with several kicks onto his legs until Rei's on a kneeling position before blasting him with several kicks to the chest. After knocking him with a Roundhouse Kick to the head, Gon follows it up with a Standing Moonsault before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Rin stops the count.

As Negi enters the ring, Rin goes for a kick only to get caught before Negi knocks him down with a Dragon Screw instead! Negi then grabs Rin's leg and goes for an Ankle Lock, but Rin grabs the ropes and pulled himself out of the ring instead. Negi turns around and gets Clotheslined out of the ring by Nagisa before Gon from behind grabs Nagisa and goes for a Belly-to-Back Suplex, but Nagisa manages to safely land his feet on the mat instead. Nagisa then plants Gon with a Hip Toss and with Gon on a seated position, Nagisa bounces off the ropes and goes for a running kick to the face. Gon however manages to avoid it and after rolling himself away from a Moonsault, Gon plants Nagisa down on a seated position with a Hip Toss of his own before drilling his back with a Front Dropkick, sending Nagisa rolling out of the ring!

"Gon's living up to the name of his occupation as a Hunter! He's... look out!" Kenichi reacted as Rei from behind goes for a Roll Up Pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Gon kicks out.

Once the two got themselves up, Gon avoids Rei's Clothesline before knocking him away with a Handspring Back Elbow Smash! With Rei on the ropes, Gon Clotheslines him out of the ring before turning around and eats a running Shoulder Tackle by Makoto. Makoto then bounces off the ropes and as Gon rolled towards him, Makoto leaps through him and once Makoto bounces the other ropes, Gon knocks him away with a Standing Dropkick before going to Clothesline him out of the ring only to get Back Body Dropped over the top rope and crashing onto the floor!

"A nasty landing by Gon! There goes the Knights' comeback sequence!" Klein pointed.

The Elrics enter the ring, avoid Makoto's Double Clothesline, kicks him to the gut and plants him with a Double DDT before picking him up from behind and plants him down with a Double Belly-to-Back Suplex! After kicking Makoto out of the ring, the Elrics turned around and eats a Springboard Dropkick by Haruka, sending them rolling out of the ring before Haruka bounces off the ropes only to get a Slingblade by Recca instead! After Recca throws Haruka out of the ring, Rin grabs his leg, pulls him down and out of the ring as both teams brawled on the left side of the ring.

"So many bodies slugging it out on the left side of the ring. Too bad it's 5 on 4 in favor of the Iwatobi right now!" Klein pointed after Rei and Nagisa enters the brawl after recovering themselves.

"I think you forgot someone not involved in that brawl dude." Kenichi pointed as Gon, after entering the ring, bounces off the ropes before knocking everyone down with a Tope Con Giro!

"Gon's knocking everyone down, allies and not allies, all at once! And the crowd are loving it!" Kenichi reacted.

After throwing Rei back into the ring, Gon goes to the top turnbuckle and with Rei getting himself up, Gon plants him back down with a Springboard Tornado DDT before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Rei kicks out!

"And now, it's time for the hiatus prone Hunter to score the win in the last match ever for the Shonen Knights!" Klein pointed as Gon climbs to the top turnbuckle again and this time, he goes for the 450 Splash...

... only to have Rei rolling out of the way, sending Gon to crash onto the mat instead!

"Great instinct by Rei, avoiding death at the nick of time!" Klein reacted while Rei rolled to his corner and tags himself to Nagisa.

Negi, after receiving the tag by Gon, enters the ring and catches Nagisa's Clothesline before putting him on a Fujiwara Armbar until Rin enters the ring and stomps on Negi to free Nagisa out of the submission. Ed enters the ring and traded punches with Rin before Rin knees him to the gut and throws him out of the ring and with Ed outside the ring, Haruka knocks him down with a running Crossbody off the ring apron!

Recca enters the ring and runs through Rin's Clothesline before knocking Haruka onto the announce table with a Suicide Dive! Al, after receiving the tag by Negi, climbs to the top turnbuckle and knocks Rin away and out of the ring with a Springboard Dropkick! He then gets himself up and eats a Lariat by Makoto before Makoto lifts Al up and, alongside Nagisa, hits him with the Midnight Hour!

"Midnight Hour! Everyone completely forgotten that Nagisa's the legal man!" Klein reacted as Nagisa goes for the pin while Makoto and Rei stops Negi and Gon from stopping the count.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the Iwatobi Swimming Club!"

"The Knights as ended in a complete whimper! Serves you right for letting 'Choker Elric' to enter the ring during the climax Shonen Knights! Enjoy being embarassed by a bunch of pretty boys on your final match!" Klein laughed while the Iwatobi Swimming Club quickly retreated to the entrance ramp before celebrating and taunting the Knights at the same time.

"I felt sorry for the Knights right now. They thought that they would score a two for two after Tsuna's victory earlier. But instead, they ended up losing, killing every joy they had right now." Kenichi pointed as the Knights, inside the ring, looked at each other in dissapointment due to the defeat.

Negi then asks and grabs a mic.

"Well, that didn't turn out well doesn't it? Here we are, on our last match, in my homeland, losing to a group of pretty boy swimmers, which pretty much shows you how weak we are these days compared to what we are in the past. Al, I know you're going to apologize for causing us to lose, so don't worry, we accept your apology. Back to the topic, it's been an interesting journey for us Knights. Formed by the future Pirate King and the heir to the Vongola Mafia throne, joined by us from various background, series and magazines in the same genre, having fun talking to each other, sharing our stories, and unintentionally turned some of us into heart throbs in the eyes of the students of Mahora Academy... even though I'm not leader since Tsuna is, allow me to say I'm glad to meet each and every one of you guys. Gon, you have a bright future ahead of you. Maybe your series will be stuck on hiatus, but don't let that stop you from reach the top of this company and surpass us all. Recca, I have to be honest with you, even though I have no idea how far can you go after this, I wish you good luck. Elrics, I'm glad that we get to exchange each other's knowledge and, of course, lead to my students to be huge fans of you, particularly you Al since you are still single unlike your brother Ed. As for Tsuna... thank you for forming this group and lead us into a new turn in our lives. Shonen Knights may be over, but our friendship shall remain. Starting today, it's farewell for us all. Thank you."

After dropping the mic, Negi and the Knights embraced on a group hug before leaving the ring together.

...

After arriving backstage, the Knights met up with Tsuna.

"Sorry Tsuna. Our group ended with a whimper." Recca apologized.

"No worries guys. Even though we lost, at least we are still here, ready for a new chapter in our journey right?" Tsuna replied.

"We're more than ready for what's ahead of us Tsuna. Now the question is, are you ready as well? Starting today, the Knights are no more and we won't help you out." Ed questioned.

"You're clearly underestimating me Ed, of course I am." Tsuna answered. "Now, as the co-founder of Shounen Knights, I hereby declare that the Knights are disbanded. I wish you guys good luck on your future." He wished.

"Same thing for you Tsuna. Thank you for leading us to this." Negi thanked.

"You're welcome Negi. Now, let's have another group hug shall we?"

The Knights once again group hugged alongside Tsuna before the group walks away on different paths.

...

 _ **Match #3: The Chimeras (Masaru Daimon, Jotaro Kujo and Takashi Komuro) vs Project Digi-Ego (Ryo Akiyama, Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa) (AWF Trios Championship Match)**_

...

(Bell Rings)

The heels immidiately goes after the cornered Jotaro until Jotaro manages to push them away before he knocks Team HeroKazu down with a Double Clothesline! While Team HeroKazu rolled out of the ring and runs away from Masaru and Takashi, Ryo quickly drills Jotaro with several punches to the gut before Jotaro, not selling it at all, grabs Ryo's throat and knocks him down with a Headbutt to the face before picking him up and throws him high and away with a Biel Throw!

"Look at the height dude! Jotaro threw Ryo like he's nothing more than a pillow! Now that's the strength of a Joestar!" Kenichi reacted.

Jotaro then walks towards the corner Ryo with Ryo begging for mercy. Jotaro however ignored Ryo's beggings and drills him with multiple punches to the face with the crowd chanting 'Ora!' for every punches that was landed! He then picks Ryo up, puts him on a Bearhug and drills him with several Trapping Headbutts before throwing him away with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex and goes for the pin only for a 2 count. Jotaro then picks Ryo up only to get his eyes raked instead before retreated to his corner and tags himself to Hirokazu. Hirokazu then enters the ring and attacks Jotaro with several punches until he gets pushed away beforegoing for a tag to Kenta only to have Kenta leaving the ring apron instead.

"Smart move by Kenta, because there's no way I'm entering the ring against someone like Jotaro." Klein praised as Hirokazu and Ryo argues with Kenta for refusing to get the tag while Jotaro does his trademark sigh (Yare Yare Daze...) before squashing Hirokazu from behind with a Running Splash and throws him away with a released German Suplex!

"Jotaro's not amused with their antics at all, and now he's going for the pin!" Kenichi pointed.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Hirokazu kicks out.

Jotaro then picks Hirokazu up and Irish Whips him towards the ropes for the End of Days, but Ryo and Kenta grabs Hirokazu's legs and pulled him out of the ring instead.

"Thank God for friends like Ryo and Kenta, otherwise the match would have been over already." Klein pointed.

While the referee's counting, the heels gathered up to make a plan before Kenta goes to the left side of the ring while Ryo goes to the right side of the ring. While Ryo enters the ring and distracts the referee, Kenta enters the ring and distracts Jotaro before Hirokazu enters the ring and attacks him. Jotaro however no sells Hirokazu's attacks before grabbing him and throws him onto the corner!

"Bless your heart kids, but that's the last plan I would use if I'm facing someone like Jotaro." Klein observed.

After receiving the tag by Jotaro to the dismay of the crowd, Takashi proceeds to blast Hirokazu's chest with several Knife Edge Chops to the chest before planting him with a Running Bulldog followed by a pin only to get a 2 count. He then goes to pick Hirokazu up only to get several punches to the gut instead before Hirokazu knocks him away with a Jawbreaker. With Takashi on the corner, Hirokazu charges towards him only to get elbow tackled away to the face instead and after knocking Ryo and Kenta with back elbows, Takashi goes after Hirokazu only to eat a Spinning Heel Kick instead!

After receiving the tag by Hirokazu, Kenta enters the ring before Team HeroKazu stomps on Takashi several times and hits him with 2 Jumping Elbow Drops! Team HeroKazu then picks Takashi up and Double Irish Whips Takashi onto the corner and after hitting Takashi with a running Clothesline, Kenta lays down for Hirokazu which allows him to hit Takashi with a Poetry in Motion! Hirokazu then goes for an Irish Whip only to have Takashi reversing it, sending Hirokazu to crash onto Kenta instead before Takashi plants him with a Russian Leg Sweep onto the corner! After getting himself up, Takashi goes after Kenta only to get a Samoan Drop instead before Kenta for the pin only for a 2 count.

"Takashi's making it hard for Project Digi-Ego to maintain their dominance. Not bad for the weakest member of the Chimeras." Klein pointed.

After drilling Takashi with several forearms to the face, Kenta tags himself to Ryo before Ryo enters the ring, turns Takashi around with a running kick onto his lying body and stomps on his back several times before walking to the Chimeras' corner and provokes them. He then waits for Takashi to be sitting on the corner and once he does, Ryo drills him with the Broski Boot before picking him up and drops him with a Snap Suplex followed by a pin only to get a 2 count.

Ryo then climbs to the top turnbuckle while Team HeroKazu enters the ring and attacks Masaru and Jotaro off the ring apron before going back to their corners. Once Takashi got himself up, Ryo goes for the Ruff Ryder off the turnbuckle only to have Takashi avoiding it instead and once the two turned around, Takashi kicks Ryo to the gut and plants him with a DDT!

"Takashi's fighting back, but both of his partners are down!" Klein pointed.

"Forget making a tag, Takashi's going to dish out damages on Ryo instead!" Kenichi pointed as Takashi picks Ryo up from behind and sets for a Triple Rolling German Suplex combo.

Ryo however manages to stun Takashi with several back elbows to the face instead before going to his back, grabs him and pushes him onto the ropes for a Roll Up pin. Takashi however manages to hold on the ropes and knocks Ryo away instead before elbow tackling him away and knocks him away with a running kick onto his ass from behind! While Kenta tags himself into the match, Takashi manages to tag himself to Masaru!

"Get out of there Kenta! Masaru is as powerful as Jotaro despite the size difference!" Kenichi warned.

Masaru enters the ring and knocks Kenta down with one Flying Shoulder Tackle after another before planting him with a Front Powerslam and goes for the Five Knuckle Shuffle only to eat a Springboard Dropkick by Hirokazu instead! As Masaru rolled himself out of the ring, Hirokazu helps Kenta in getting himself up before pushing him away and eats a Lariat by Jotaro! Jotaro then throws Hirokazu out of the ring before Kenta from behind dumps Jotaro out of the ring before bouncing off the ropes and goes for a Suicide Dive on both Masaru and Jotaro. Masaru however manages to move out of the way while Jotaro catches Kenta and drops him onto the floor with a Delayed Vertical Suplex!

Masaru then picks Hirokazu up only to get caught and planted with a Reverse STO onto the Steel Steps instead! Hirokazu then got himself up and stuns Jotaro with a Superkick before Ryo enters the ring and knocks him away and onto the guardrail with a Baseball Slide! After Ryo hits Takashi with a Suicide Dive, Hirokazu throws Masaru back into the ring before entering the ring and goes for the Best Moonsault Ever. Masaru then rolled himself away from the BME before Hirokazu lands his feet on the mat and hits him with a Standing Moonsault!

"Hirokazu with a nice save from a bad landing! And here's another BME for good measures!" Klein pointed as Hirokazu goes to the corner and hits Masaru with the BME before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Masaru kicks out!

"The hell? That should have finished Masaru already!" Klein reacted.

Hirokazu then picks Masaru up from behind, grabs him and tells Ryo to go to the top turnbuckle and once he does, Ryo goes for another Ruff Ryder off the turnbuckle. Masaru however manages to break himself out of Hirokazu's grasp and moved away, causing Ryo to hit the Ruff Ryder on Hirokazu instead! Masaru, on the ropes, gets his leg grabbed by Kenta before kicking him away and Back Body Drops Ryo out of the ring and crashing onto Kenta! Jotaro then tags himself into the match and after entering the ring, he lifts Masaru up and with Masaru standing on top of Jotaro, Masaru drills the lying Hirokazu with the Five Knuckle Shuffle!

"Masaru with the world's highest Five Knuckle Shuffle! And now it's Jotaro's turn to finish Hirokazu off!" Kenichi pointed as Jotaro picks Hirokazu up, Irish Whips him bounces off the ropes and hits him with the End of Days before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners and STILL..."

Ryo dashed and jumped into the timekeeper's area before grabbing a mic.

"Hold on hold on hold on! Chimeras, you can kick our asses over and over again, but that means nothing because your belts are in my hands, MY HANDS!" Ryo exclaimed as the crowd boos. "What are you gonna do about it? What are you gonna do about it?" he taunted before someone threw a chair onto his head from behind!

"What the? Who the..." before Klein could even continue, the culprit reveals himself to be... **Kohta Hirano!**

"It's Kohta Hirano, Takashi's Tag Team partner who has been out of action for months in ACW! And now he's here in AWF!" Kenichi cheered as Kohta proceeds to beat Ryo down before throwing him into the ring.

Ryo then retreats to the corner and begs for mercy towards Masaru and Jotaro. The two faces then walks off which only serves to let Takashi to drill him with a Baseball Slide!

"Nice try, but the Chimeras aren't giving you any mercy!" Klein laughed.

"And now, for the first time in AWF, we are about to see it!" Kenichi pointed as after Kohta enters the ring, Takashi picks Ryo up and Irish Whips him bouncing off the ropes before he and Kohta nails him with the Drop Dead (Flapjack by Takashi – Cutter by Kohta combo)!

"Welcome to AWF Kohta Hirano! Thank you for giving AWF it's first ever Drop Dead victim!" Kenichi cheered along with the crowd.

As Project Digi-Ego retreated to the back in total defeat, the Chimeras grabbed each other's hands and raised it, and the belts that they are grasping, up to the air.

"As fun as this looks and sounds, if the Chimeras let Kohta to join the group, then it's official, they are no longer the coolest thing on earth. I can deal with Takashi, but this fatass on the other hand..." Klein stated.

"They fight zombies like how Masaru and Jotaro would fight Digimons and Stand Users respectively dude. In my eyes, the Chimeras are still cool even if Kohta joins them." Kenichi defended.

...

 _Backstage segment with the Online Brigade with Kirito reminding everyone that they are currently holding almost all the belts in the company and must avoid losing them by winning all of their matches tonight. After this PPV, they will go after the remaining belts which are the World and the Trios Championships. Kirito then thanked Haruyuki for bringing in Kuroyukihime last night which allows Haruhi and Asuna to be stronger than ever. The SOS Brigade then teases him for dating with Kuroyukihime with Haruyuki typically denying it before leaving to defend his belt._

 _..._

 _ **Match #4: Arita Haruyuki vs Takeru Takashi (AWF Extreme Championship Match)**_

...

Before the bell could even be rung, Haruyuki enters the ring and goes to whack Takeru with the title belt, but Takeru avoids it before kicking him to the gut and goes for a Twist of Fate. Haru however manages to push Takeru away and after Takeru bounces off the ropes, Haru goes for the Pop-Up Powerbomb only to have Takeru flying through him instead. After landing on the mat and bounces off the ropes, Takeru knocks Haru away with a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors Takedown and with Haru on the ropes, Takeru goes to Clothesline him out of the ring only to get Back Body Dropped over the top rope instead.

After landing on the ring apron, Takeru drills Haru with a forearm to the face before Haru stuns him with a tackle to the gut! After heading to the ring apron as well, Haru goes to pick Takeru up only to get himself grabbed before Takeru goes to push him onto the ring post. Haru however didn't budge and after drilling Takeru with several strikes to the back, Haru lifts Takeru up on his shoulder and drives him onto the ring post! After throwing Takeru off the ring apron, Haru nails him with a Back Senton off the ring apron before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Takeru kicks out.

"And now Haru's going for the kill early!" Klein pointed as Haru lifts Takeru up and sets to Powerbomb him onto the ring apron. Takeru however manages to stun Haru with several punches to the face before sending him face first onto the ring apron with a Hurricanrana!

"Takeru manages to get himself away from that dreaded powerbomb onto the hard apron. Shows you why he's a Veteran in this business!" Kenichi pointed while Takeru crawled towards the guardrail and uses it to get himself up before catching some breath.

Once Haru turned himself around, Takeru kicks him to the gut and slams his face onto the guardrail before turning him around and blasts him with several Knife Edge Chops until Haru grabs him, throws him onto the guardrail and blasts him with an Open Hand Chop to the chest! Haru then Irish Whips Takeru towards the ring apron only to have Takeru to hop on the ring apron instead and after kicking Haru away to the face, Takeru goes to the ropes and leaps backwards off it to take Haru out only to get caught on an Electric Chair position before Haru drops him face first onto the ring apron! Haru then picks Takeru up and throws him into the timekeeper's area before climbing on the announce table and waits for Takeru to get himself up. Once Takeru does got himself up, Haru runs forward and knocks him down with a Running Crossbody off the announce table, into the timekeeper's area and onto Takeru!

"Haru with a never ending barrage of attacks! He's not giving Takeru any chances here!" Klein pointed while Haru goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Takeru kicks out.

"Haru is the last person I'll imagine flying himself all the way into the timekeeper's area from our announce table. I guess his weight didn't slow him down at all." Kenichi stated while Haru picks Takeru up and throws him out of the timekeeper's area.

After leaving the area along with the bell, Haru waits for Takeru to get himself up using the ring post and once he does, Haru goes to whack him with the bell only to have Takeru moving out of the way, causing Haru to hit the ring post instead! While Takeru slowly retreats to the other ring post, Haru picks up the bell, charges towards him and goes to whack him with the bell. Takeru however manages to drop him onto the ring post with a Drop Toe Hold instead before picking up the bell and whacks Haru's back with it!

Takeru, with the bell in hand, waits for Haru to get himself up using the guardrail and once he does, Takeru whacks his back with the bell again before picking him up and goes for an Irish Whip. Haru however manages to reverse it, sending Takeru crashing onto the Steel Steps instead! Once Takeru's sitting near the ring post, Haru squashes him with a Cannonball before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Takeru kicks out.

After throwing Takeru back into the ring, Haru climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Frog Splash only to have Takeru rolling towards the corner, sending Haru to crash onto the mat instead! Takeru then uses the corner to slowly get himself up and once he does, Takeru kicks Haru away to the face before climbing to the top turnbuckle and knocks him down with the Whisper of the Wind followed by a pin only for a 2 count.

Takeru then picks Haru up only to get stunned by several punches to the gut followed by a Headbutt to the face instead before Haru bounces off the ropes and eats a Standing Dropkick by Takeru! After being knocked bouncing off the ropes, Haru throws a Clothesline only to have Takeru avoiding it before Takeru knocks him down with a Double Leg Takedown, grabs his legs and hits him with an Extreme Leg Drop followed by a Front Dropkick! After kicking him out of the ring with a Baseball Slide, Takeru bounces off the ropes and knocks Haru onto the announce table with a Suicide Dive!

"Now it's Takeru's turn to not giving Haru any chances of fighting back! And Takeru's placing him on top of our table!" Kenichi pointed as Takeru places Haru's body on the announce table before drilling him with several forearms to the face. Takeru then looks at the turnbuckle to the delight of the crowd.

"Quick dude... find a gravestone for our poor table, because Takeru's going to put an end to it's life right now." Klein said while Takeru enters the ring and climbs the turnbuckle.

"If this could put an end to Haru's reign, go ahead and kill our table Takeru!" Kenichi shouted before Takeru, after standing on the top turnbuckle, hits Haru with the Diving Hope (Swanton Bomb) through the table!

"Diving Hope straight through our table! All of Haru's hopes to retain the belt may have been collapsed just like our table!" Kenichi reacted before the crowd starts a 'Holy Shit!' chant.

"How could you let Takeru kill our table dude? Not only he did that, but he might also killed Haru's title reign as well! He just commited a double murder here!" Klein questioned while Takeru slowly crawls towards Haru's lying body and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Haru kicks out!

"Thank God! Haru survives Takeru's murder attempt! The match continues!" Klein cheered.

"How much does this two had left? They pretty much went all out from the get go!" Kenichi questioned.

After slowly got himself up, Takeru picks Haru up and throws him back into the ring before pulling out a trash bin, a Kendo Stick and a Steel Chair from under the ring before throwing them into the ring. He then pulls out a table from under the ring and enters the ring with it and after leaning the table on the corner, Takeru picks up the Kendo Stick and whacks Haru's lying body with it several times before throwing it away and pins him only for a two count.

Takeru then picks up the chair and opens it in the middle of the ring before picking Haru up and goes for the Twist of Fate onto the chair. Haru however manages to push Takeru away and after Takeru bounces off the ropes, Haru knocks him down face first onto the chair with a Drop Toe Hold before bouncing off the ropes and squashes him with a Running Back Splash! He then follows it up by grabbing Takeru from behind and hits him with a Deadlift German Suplex for the pin!

"Holy cow! Haru's showing his strength despite all the beatings he took earlier!" Klein exclaimed.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Takeru kicks out!

With the table leaned on the corner, Haru picks Takeru up and blasts him with an Open Hand Chop to the chest before running to the other corner and goes for a Spear through the table. Takeru however manages to kick him away to the face before grabbing him from behind and plants him with a Russian Leg Sweep through the table! While Haru's sitting on the corner and the wreckage of the table, Takeru uses the ropes to slowly get himself up before picking up the trash bin and places it on Haru. He then goes to the other corner and climbs to the top turnbuckle before hitting him with a Coast to Coast!

"From one corner after another, Takeru manages to fly and hit that with no issues whatsoever, despite being damaged throughout the entire match!" Kenichi reacted before Takeru picks Haru up and plants him with a Northern Lights Suplex for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Haru kicks out!

"Where on earth did Takeru get the energy to pull something like that on a guy like Haru?" Klein questioned. "And if you answer my question by telling me that he's the Child of Hope for a reason, I'll laugh at you for the rest of your life!" he warned.

Takeru then goes to the top turnbuckle and sets for another Diving Hope, but Haru manages to slowly get himself up instead. Once Haru turned himself around, Takeru knocks him away and onto the corner with a Missile Dropkick, but once Takeru got himself up, Haru knocks him down with a Superkick before picking him up, throws him bouncing off the ropes and goes for a Pop-Up Powerbomb. Takeru however counters with a Hurricanrana instead and once Haru rolled out of the ring, Takeru goes towards the ropes and goes for a Slingshot Plancha only to get caught by Haru before Haru throws him onto the guardrail with a Fallaway Slam! Instead of going for the pin, Haru lifts Takeru up and plants him with a Powerbomb onto the ring apron!

"Powerbomb onto the ring apron! That could be it for Haru to retain the title!" Klein reacted while Haru goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Takeru kicks out!

After throwing him back into the ring, Haru pulls out a Steel Chair from under the ring and enters the ring with it. With Takeru grabbing the ropes and slowly getting himself up using it, Haru whacks him with a Chair Shot to the back and after dropping the chair on the mat, Haru grabs Takeru from behind and goes for a Belly-to-Back Suplex onto the chair. Takeru however manages to safely land his feet on the mat instead and once Haru turned himself around, Takeru kicks him to the gut and hits him with the Twist of Fate onto the chair!

"Down goes Haru onto the chair! Hurry and pin him before it's too late Takeru!" Kenichi cheered while Takeru, after turning Haru around, goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Haru kicks out!

"Thankfully for Haru, Takeru's too tired to quickly go for the pin, which allows him to gather enough energy to kick out of that Twist of Fate!" Klein explained.

While the crowd chanted 'This Is Awesome!', Takeru, after placing the chair in the middle of the ring, picks Haru up and goes for another Twist of Fate onto the chair, but Haru manages to push him away instead before kicking him to the gut and sets for a Package Piledriver onto the chair. Takeru however manages to throw Haru away with a Back Body Drop instead before picking up the chair and waits for Haru to get himself up. Once Haru does, Takeru throws the chair straight onto his face before kicking him to the gut and hits him with another Twist of Fate onto the chair!

"Onto the chair for the second time in a row! But wait! Takeru's not going for the pin!" Kenichi pointed as he picks up the chair and opens it at the middle of the ring.

"What on earth is he doing? Haru's knocked out cold and yet he rather build something instead of pinning him? He's giving a chance for Haru to recover!" Klein questioned while Takeru picks up another chair that is on the mat before opening it and places it next to the first chair.

"Wait a minute... I think I know what he's doing here." Kenichi interupted while Takeru picks Haru up and places his lying body on the two chairs. "He's going for it, and I can't belive those two chairs are strong enough to hold something as heavy as Haru despite already being used as a weapon!" he pointed while Takeru climbs to the top turnbuckle.

"Wake up and roll away Haru! If he hits you with this one belt will be gone from Online Brigade's collection!" Klein shouted, but to no avail as Takeru, after standing on the top turnbuckle, hits Haru with a Diving Hope onto the two chairs!

"Diving Hope! First through our table and now through the steel chairs!" Kenichi reacted while Takeru goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and your NEW AWF Extreme Champion, Takeru Takaishi!" (Crowd Cheers)

"The Online Brigade has suffered it's first defeat on this weekend, as Takeru is now your new AWF Extreme Champion! Congratulations Takeru! Now you are once again a title holder!" Kenichi cheered.

"This is ridiculous! Haru pulls out every last dish of punishments he could give towards Takeru, even going as far as moving faster than your average fat person, and yet Takeru ended up standing tall in the end! Screw you Hope! Screw you for allowing Takeru to win the title from Haru!" Klein ranted.

"... while Klein's ranting like how I would if something I didn't like happened, and also a certain Hedgehog from another promotion is sneezing at the mention of the word 'Hope', we're going to take a short break via Intermission. We'll be back in a few minutes folks, stay tuned!" Kenichi announced.

...

(Intermission)

...

 _ **Match #5: SOS Brigade (Kyon and Itsuki Koizumi) vs Inaba Investigation Team (Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi) (AWF Tag Team Championship Match)**_

...

(Bell Rings)

Yosuke and Kyon starts first for their teams. The two locked each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up before Kyon catches Yosuke on a standing headlock until Yosuke manages to push him away. Once Kyon bounces off the ropes, Yosuke lays himself down which allows Kyon to leap through him before getting himself up and goes for a Standing Dropkick. Kyon however manages to avoid it by holding on the ropes to stop his movement instead before going for a Clothesline only to have Yosuke avoiding it instead.

Once the two turned around, Yosuke throws a kick only to get caught before Yosuke goes for an Enzuigiri only to have Kyon avoiding it instead. Kyon then grabs Yosuke from behind and puts him on a Waist Lock until Yosuke stuns him with several back elbows to the face before Yosuke goes to Kyon's back, grabs him and pushes him onto the ropes for a Roll Up Pin. Kyon however manages to hold on the ropes and after knocking Yosuke away, Kyon goes for a Savate Kick only to have Yosuke catching his leg and plants him with a Dragon Screw before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,..." Kyon kicks out.

Yosuke picks Kyon up and gets his eyes raked instead and after tagging himself to Itsuki, Kyon kicks Yosuke to the gut and slams his head onto the ropes before drilling his back with several forearm clubs until he walks away. Itsuki then knocks Yosuke with a running forearm smash to the face and after Kyon plants him with a Backdrop Suplex, Itsuki hits him with a Slingshot Senton before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Yosuke kicks out.

"Yosuke's so weak that he ended up getting beaten up earlier than our expectation!" Klein laughed.

Itsuki picks Yosuke up and pushes him onto the corner before drilling him with several Battering Rams until he's seated on the corner. He then stomps on Yosuke and Foot Chokes him until he tags himself to Kyon. While Itsuki walks away, Kyon picks Yosuke up and blasts him with several Knife Edge Chops to the chest before going for an Irish Whip only to have Yosuke reversing it, sending Kyon to bump onto Itsuki instead. Yosuke then pushes Kyon bumping on Itsuki from behind again and with both heels down, Yosuke hops on Kyon's back and tags himself to Kanji!

"Get ready to get violated early SOS Brigade! Here comes Kanji!" Kenichi shouted.

Kanji enters the ring and turns Kyon away with a running kick onto his lying body before drilling him with several punches to the face! He then turns around and goes to Clothesline Itsuki out of the ring only to get elbow tackled away instead before Itsuki charges towards Kanji and gets a Free Fall Drop instead! He then picks Itsuki up and goes for an Irish Whip only to have Itsuki reversing it. Big mistake as this allows Kanji to squash Kyon with a running splash onto the corner before catching Itsuki's kick and throws him onto Kyon with a Capture Suplex!

"Kanji's on fire early baby! Keep this up and we'll crown another new champion early!" Kenichi cheered.

While Itsuki rolled himself out of the ring, Kanji picks Kyon up and lifts him up on a Delayed Vertical Suplex and after a few seconds with the crowd counting along, Kanji drops him down onto the mat before going for the pin only for a 2 count. He then tags himself to Yosuke before lifting him up which allows him to stand on his shoulder and hits Kyon with a Diving Leg Drop followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Itsuki stops the count.

Kanji picks Itsuki up and throws him out of the ring before leaving the ring and goes after him only to get pushed onto the ring apron instead! Back in the ring, Yosuke goes to pick Kyon up only to get several punches to the gut followed by a Jawbreaker instead and with Yosuke on the ropes, Kyon blasts him with a Knife Edge Chop to the chest before Irish Whipping him towards the ropes. After bouncing off the ropes, Yosuke goes for a Baseball Slide only to have Kyon jumping up and drills him with a Double Leg Stomp instead before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Yosuke kicks out.

"Well, back to your usual programming where Yosuke gets beaten up like a rag doll." Klein pointed.

Kyon picks Yosuke up and slams him face first onto the corner and after tagging himself to Itsuki, the SOS Brigade took turns on blasting Yosuke's back with several kicks of their own before taking turns to rake his back. After grabbing Yosuke from behind and plants him with a Russian Leg Sweep, Itsuki tags himself to Kyon and after climbing to the top turnbuckle, Kyon hits him with a 450 Splash followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Yosuke kicks out.

Kyon then picks Yosuke up and puts him on a Side Headlock before going for a Sliced Bread only to get pushed bouncing off the corner instead before going for a Roll Up Pin only to get a 2 count. Once the two got themselves up, Yosuke catches Kyon's kick and avoids an Enzuigiri before grabbing him from behind and nails him with an Atomic Drop and with Kyon on a kneeling position, Yosuke bounces off the ropes and boots Kyon away with a Running Dropkick from behind!

"Yosuke's creating a chance to make a tag here! Get ready for the sequel to Kanji's dominance!" Kenichi cheered as Yosuke crawls towards his corner...

... only to have Itsuki, after receiving the tag by Kyon, enters the ring and knocks Kanji down face first onto the ring apron with a Baseball Slide onto his leg!

"More like get ready for 'The Ragdolling of Yosuke Hanamura: Endless Beatings Episode 3'!" Klein joked while Itsuki, after getting himself up, stomps on Yosuke several times before turning him around and goes for the pin only for a 2 count.

Itsuki then picks Yosuke up and lifts him on a Fireman's Carry before running to the middle of the ring and goes for a Rolling Fireman's Carry Drop only to have Yosuke slipping out of the way instead and once Itsuki turned around, Yosuke kicks her to the gut and plants him down with a DDT! Yosuke then slowly crawls towards the ropes and after using it to get himself up, Yosuke trips Itsuki out of the ring before slowly crawling towards his corner to make the tag to Kanji.

Itsuki, after entering the ring, tags himself to Kyon before Kyon enters the ring and grabs Yosuke's leg. Yosuke, after getting himself up on one leg, turns around and goes for an Enzuigiri only to have Kyon avoiding it instead before grabbing him from behind and goes for a Belly-to-Back Suplex. Yosuke however manages to land his leg on the mat instead and after throwing Kyon face first onto the ropes with a Flapjack, Yosuke crawls towards the corner and after Kyon tags himself to Itsuki, Yosuke manages to tag himself to Kanji!

"Time for Kanji to violate people Part 2!" Kenichi cheered.

Kanji enters the ring and knocks Itsuki down with a running shoulder tackle before bouncing off the ropes and leaps through Itsuki who rolled towards him. Once Kanji bounces off the ropes, Itsuki knocks him with a Standing Dropkick before Kanji no sells it and knocks Itsuki down with a Discus Elbow Smash! He then picks Itsuki up and stuns him with several Boxing Jabs followed by knocking him down with a Bionic Elbow before bouncing off the ropes and squashes him with a Big Splash followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Itsuki kicks out!

Kanji then picks Itsuki up and sets for a Powerbomb, but Kyon enters the ring and attacks Kanji from behind, allowing Itsuki to retreat before kicking him to the gut and sets for a Double Suplex alongside Kyon. Kanji however didn't budge before he ended up Double Suplexing them instead. Once the SOS Brigade got themselves up on the ropes, Kanji goes to Double Clothesline them out of the ring only to get double elbow tackled away to the face instead.

Kanji shrugs it off and goes after the Brigade only to get tripped out of the ring instead. Once Kanji got himself up, Itsuki goes for a Slingshot Plancha only to get caught instead before Kyon bounces off the ropes and knocks both Itsuki and Kanji down with a Baseball Slide! Kyon then stands on the ring apron and gets knocked off it after a running forearm smash by Yosuke before Yosuke climbs to the top turnbuckle and knocks everyone down with a Diving Moonsault!

"Everyone has fallen down, thanks to the flying ninja off the top turnbuckle!" Kenichi reacted.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! (Kanji got himself up) 9! (Kanji picks Itsuki up and throws him into the ring before entering the ring as well!)

"Just in the nick of time for Kanji! Had he didn't throw himself and Itsuki back into the ring, SOS Brigade would have retained via Countout, double or otherwise!" Kenichi reacted before Kanji goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Itsuki kicks out.

Kanji then lifts Itsuki up and sets for a Powerbomb, but Itsuki manages to stun him with several punches to the face instead. After landing his feet on the mat, Itsuki blinds him with a Thumb to the Eye before bouncing off the ropes and eats a Pop Up Uppercut instead! Kanji then tags himself to Yosuke before Yosuke climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits him with the Frog Splash followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Kyon stops the count!

Kanji enters the ring and tackles him away and onto the ropes before going to Clothesline him out of the ring only to get tripped through the ropes instead! Yosuke then manages to Clothesline Kyon out of the ring before bouncing off the ropes and goes to knock him with a Suicide Dive, but Kyon manages to move himself out of the way, causing Yosuke to dive himself onto Kanji instead!

"Yosuke with a miscommunication! This is not good for the Inaba Scoobies!" Kenichi reacted before Kyon kicks Yosuke to the gut and DDTs him onto the floor!

"One man's mistake is another man's lucky moment! The Brigade is taking advantage of Yosuke's miscommunication with Kanji!" Klein pointed while Kyon throws Yosuke back into the ring which allows Itsuki to go for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Yosuke kicks out!

Itsuki goes to pick Yosuke up only to get Back Body Dropped instead before Kyon makes the tag to Itsuki! Once both men got themselves up and with Itsuki on the corner, Yosuke squashes Itsuki with a running splash before going for an Irish Whip only to have Itsuki reversing it instead. After Yosuke bounces off the corner, Itsuki lifts him up and nails him with a Rolling Fireman's Carry Drop before Kyon follows it up with another 450 Splash!

"Another 450 Splash on Yosuke! This has to be the end!" Klein reacted as Kyon goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Kanji stops the count!

"Thank goodness! Kanji has saved the day for the Scoobies!" Kenichi cheered.

After kicking him out of the ring with a Superkick, Itsuki climbs to the top turnbuckle and sends him face first onto the ring post with a Dragonrana!

"You gotta be kidding me? Where and when did Itsuki learn to do a Dragonrana?!" Kenichi reacted.

Back in the ring, Kyon picks Yosuke up and goes for the Sliced Bread, but Yosuke manages to push him onto the corner instead before rolling him up for the pin!

"Roll Up pin! Victory could be reached here!" Kenichi reacted.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Kyon kicks out!

Once the two got themselves up, Kyon plants him with a Samoan Drop before quickly picking him up and, with Itsuki tagging himself into the match, plants him with the Sliced Bread before Itsuki hits him with another 450 Splash!

"450 Splash! Third time may be the charm for the Brigade!" Klein reacted while Itsuki pins Yosuke.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners and STILL your AWF Tag Team Champions, the SOS Brigade!" (Crowd Boos)

"Despite all the battles they went, despite all the beatings they took to earn a title match against the SOS Brigade, it is still not enough to earn them the tag team titles! And to make it even more heartbreaking for the Inaba Scoobies, they lost fair and square for the 3 count, rendering me speechless with no power to complain at all!" Kenichi stated.

"You should be speechless dude. Look at that ladies and gentlemen, the SOS Brigade, formerly lost in the shuffle in the ranks of the Tag Team Division, is now not only your Tag Team champions, but also a dominant one with that clean victory over the Inaba Scoobies! It's all pretty clear ladies and gentlemen, the Brigade are still on top of the world and it's going to take more effort than what the Scoobies gave out if you want to dethrone them!" Klein reminded.

While the SOS Brigade headed to the back, Kanji assisted Yosuke in getting himself up with Yosuke in tears due to being unable to score a title win for the crew.

"I'm sorry Kanji... I'm truly truly sorry!" Yosuke cried before Kanji grabs his hand and raises it to the air, leading the crowd to give the Inaba Scoobies a round of applause for their effort.

"Honestly, who is the hell would forgive someone who causes his team to lose a title match? If I were Kanji, I would have decked him and leave him hang and dry already. (sigh) At least that could happen later on if Narukami loses to Kirito later." Klein questioned while the Scoobies headed backstage.

...

 _Backstage segment where The Chimeras celebrates their successful title defense and welcomes Kohta to AWF for the first time. With Kohta in AWF, Takashi decleared than until a new trio of challengers appeared, he announces that the Highschool of the Dead shall go after the Tag Team titles. Masaru and Jotaro supports Takashi's desire to go after the belts before both of them decleared that they will go after the other singles belts so that The Chimeras can dominate and own all the belts. Kohta questioned on whether he's welcomed to be with the Chimeras or not since he's isn't as tough as the trio, with Masaru replied that he's more than welcomed to be in the group thanks to Takashi's contribution to the trio._

 _..._

 _ **Match #6: Kirigaya Kazuto vs Yu Narukami (AWF Japanese Championship Match)**_

...

(Bell Rings)

Both men went to the middle of the ring and confronts each other before Narukami offers a handshake to Kirito. Kirito however slaps Narukami's hand away before Narukami swings his hand back and straight onto Kirito's face! Kirito responds by kicking Narukami to the gut and goes for an Irish Whip, but Narukami reverses it before going for a jumping high knee only to have Kirito avoiding it by using the ropes to stop his movement instead.

Kirito then throws a Clothesline only to have Narukami avoiding it before kicking him to the gut and knocks him away with a kick to the face. Narukami then drills Kirito with a knee to the gut and plants him with a Snap Suplex before getting himself up and drills Kirito with a Knee Drop to the face before going for the pin only for a 1 count. He then picks Kirito up and pushes him onto the corner and after drilling him with several Battering Rams until he's sitting on the corner, Narukami hits him with the Vibration Boot!

"Narukami's having fun having the champion on his control! Great start by him despite what happened to his friends earlier." Kenichi pointed before Narukami pulls Kirito away from the corner and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Kirito kicks out.

Narukami then picks Kirito up only to get his eyes raked instead and with Narukami on the corner, Kirito proceeded to blast him with several Knife Edge Chops to the chest before going for an Irish Whip only to have Narukami reversing it, sending Kirito to crash onto the corner instead. Narukami then charges towards Kirito and goes for and goes for a running knee only to have Kirito moving out of the way, causing Narukami to crash knee first onto the corner instead! Kirito then picks Narukami up from behind and places him sitting on the top rope and after kicking his other leg several times, Kirito knocks him out of the ring with a Standing Dropkick!

"Now it's Kirito's turn to have fun by playing with Narukami's fancy legs!" Klein cheered.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6!"

Kirito resets the count by leaving the ring before stalking Narukami from behind and nails him with a Chop Block onto one of the legs! He then grabs Narukami's other leg and stomps on it before telling him to stay down and re-enters the ring.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8!"

Narukami slides himself into the ring only to get stomped by Kirito several times instead before Kirito leaves the ring, grabs his legs, drags them to the ring post and puts him on a corner Figure 4 Leg Lock! He then grabs one of the legs and slams it onto the ring post before grabbing the other one and does the same thing as well! After entering the ring, Kirito picks Narukami up from behind and goes for a Belly-to-Back Suplex, but Narukami manages to land on his leg instead before ending up collapsing himself due to his legs being damaged! With Narukami on a seated position, Kirito drills him with a Front Dropkick before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Narukami kicks out.

"What's the matter Narukami? Where are your legs? Where are you fancy moving legs?" Kirito taunted before grabbing one of his leg. "Oh wait I found it! Is this your leg? If it is, then..." Kirito nails him with a Dragon Screw onto the leg before grabbing his other leg. "Oh look, another leg! Is this yours? In that case..." he nails him with another Dragon Screw onto the other leg! "This right here is the 'Pegleg Arcana'!" he pointed as the crowd boos.

"How can you boo Kirito's masterpiece? He just created a new Arcana for every single future Persona games for free!" Klein questioned.

Kirito picks Narukami up and blasts him onto the corner with a Knife Edge Chop before stomping on his foot and blasts him with another Knife Edge Chop! After repeating the stomp to the leg – Knife Edge Chop combo several times, Kirito goes for an Irish Whip only to have Narukami reversing it instead before Narukami goes after him only to collapse into a kneeling position instead!

After laughing at Narukami from the corner, Kirito goes for a running kick only to have Narukami catching it instead! After Narukami got himself up with Kirito's leg on his grasp, Kirito uses his other leg to stomp on Narukami's leg to free himself before bouncing off the ropes and suddenly eats a jumping knee to the face followed by a Backdrop Suplex!

"Narukami's regaining his mobility and starts to fight back, even with the damage that was already set on his legs!" Kenichi cheered while Narukami slowly crawls towards the corner.

After taking a while to get himself up on the corner, Narukami elbow tackles Kirito away before sitting on the top turnbuckle, kicks Kirito away to the face, stands on the turnbuckle and knocks him down with a flying knee to the face! Once the two got themselves with Narukami trying hard to stand up, Narukami kicks Kirito's gut and knocks him away and to the ropes with a kick to the face before bouncing off the ropes and gets knocked down thanks to a Baseball Slide to one of the damaged legs by Kirito! Kirito then kicks Narukami out of the ring with a Baseball Slide before bouncing off the ropes and knocks him down with a Suicide Dive!

"Does Narukami even know that he got a pair of arms attached on his upper body? Why on earth he's using his legs to attack despite being damaged badly?!" Klein questioned while Kirito enters the ring and orders the referee to start another count.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9!"

Narukami slides into the ring only to once again get stomped by Kirito several times before Kirito picks Narukami up and puts him on a seated position after a Hip Toss. Kirito then bounces off the ropes and goes for a running kick to the face only to have Narukami avoiding it before rolling him up for a 2 count! Once the two got themselves up, Narukami plants Kirito with a Flapjack onto the ropes before catching him from behind and plants him with a Reverse Suplex!

"Reverse Suplex! And instead of a pin, Narukami's going to finish this as quick as possible!" Kenichi pointed as Narukami goes to the corner and sets for the Boma Ye/Kinsasha.

Once Kirito recovered himself, Narukami goes for the Boma Ye...

... only to get a Double Leg Takedown instead before Kirito grabs his legs and sets for the Walls of Jericho only to get kicked away instead. Once the two got themselves up, Narukami catches Kirito's kick before Kirito stuns him with an Enzuigiri and sets for the Bloody Sunday DDT. Narukami however manages to lift Kirito up on a Fireman's Carry until Kirito manages to slip away and kicks his leg from behind! With Narukami on a kneeling position, Kirito plants him down with a running Bulldog before hitting him with a Lionsault, turns him around and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Narukami kicks out!

Kirito then goes to pick Narukami up only to get pushed away instead and after Kirito bounces off the corner, Narukami throws him away with an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex before going to the corner and hits him with the Boma Ye!

"Boma Ye! Narukami has finally hit it straight onto Kirito's face!" Kenichi cheered.

"But that also damaged Narukami's leg as well!" Klein pointed as Narukami slowly crawls towards Kirito before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Kirito kicks out!

"It's a good thing that Narukami's legs were targeted by Kirito throughout the match. Thanks to that, not only the Boma Ye were weakened, but it also gives Kirito time to gather the energy to kick out while Narukami struggles to go for the pin!" Klein explained.

After crawling to the corner and recovers himself, Narukami waits for Kirito to get himself and once he does on the corner, Narukami goes for a running high knee only to have Kirito moving out of the way, sending Narukami to crash onto the corner instead! With Narukami stuck on the top turnbuckle, Kirito punches his back several times before walking away and hits him with a Standing Dropkick! He then picks Narukami up from behind and goes for a Belly-to-Back Suplex, but Narukami lands his feet on the mat instead. After Narukami collapses, Kirito blasts him with a Superkick!

"Kirito already knew that would happen, and now he's going for the kill!" Klein pointed as Kirito quickly picks Narukami up and plants him down with the Bloody Sunday!

"Bloody Sunday connects! But Kirito's not going for the 3 count!" Kenichi pointed as Kirito grabs Narukami's legs and puts him on the Walls of Jericho!

"Submission locked in, center of the ring! With a pair of f'ed up legs, Narukami has no chance of surviving here!" Klein reacted before it takes a while for Narukami to be forced to tap out!

"Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Japanese Champion, Kirigaya Kazuto!" (Crowd Boos)

"Now that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you should win as a champion. Instead of going for the 3 count, embarrass your opponent even further by making him to tap out! Way to go Kirito! Now Narukami's going to cry all the way to the empty Inaba hospital!" Klein cheered.

Back in the ring, as Kirito's celebrating his victory while holding his belt, Narukami can be seen being checked by the referee and medics before Kirito whacks the referee from behind with his belt and chases the medics away! He then grabs Narukami's legs and once again puts him on the Walls of Jericho!

"Oh come on! You already made him tap out! Should that be enough for you?!" Kenichi questioned as Kirito continues to torture Narukami's legs...

... until fellow Inaba Scoobies Yosuke and Kanji ran into the ring and chases Kirito away!

"Thank God for friends like Yosuke and Kanji! They broke Narukami away from his torture!" Kenichi cheered as Yosuke and Kanji checks on Narukami while argues with Kirito who's outside the ring. Kirito then teases himself entering the ring with both Yosuke and Kanji getting ready to attack him...

... only to have Haruyuki to whack Kanji from behind with a Chair!

"Smart move by Kirito! Distract the idiots which allows Haru to attack them from behind!" Klein praised while Haru whacks Yosuke with a Chair Shot to the gut followed by a DDT onto the chair! Outside the ring, after Kanji rolled himself out of the ring, Kirito picks him up and throws him face first onto the ring post!

"Why on earth would Haru release his frustuations on Yosuke? Shouldn't he release them on Takeru instead since he's the one who dethroned him earlier? Heck, where the hell is Takeru!?" Kenichi questioned while Haru proceeds to whack Yosuke and Narukami with multiple chair shots onto their lying bodies.

After whacking Kanji's face with the title belt, Kirito enters the ring and tells Haru to finish out of the Inaba Scoobies. Haru, after dropping down the chair, picks Yosuke up and finishes him with a Package Piledriver onto the chair!

"Right onto the chair! Haru may have turned Yosuke into a cripple!" Kenichi reacted.

"And now Narukami's going from losing his legs to losing his movement!" Klein pointed as Haru picks Narukami up and sets to do the same thing towards him...

... until Kanji enters the ring and drills Haru with multiple forearms to the face until they are on the ropes!

"Kanji's making the save, but not for long!" Klein pointed before Kirito whacks Kanji with a chair shot from behind and does it again straight onto his head!

After Kanji rolled out of the ring, Kirito helps Haru to recover himself before Haru picks Narukami up and eats several forearms to the face instead.

"Narukami's fighting! He's fighting for survival here!" Kenichi pointed before Haru kicks him to the groin and Package Piledrives him onto the chair!

"Another one goes straight onto the chair! Team Accel Online are cleaning house against the Inaba Investigation Team!" Klein reacted.

"Yosuke's out... Narukami's out... the Inaba Scoobies has suffered a complete trashing not once, but twice in one night... by the same stable... and Kanji's unable to do anything about it." Kenichi pointed as after Team Accel Online leaves the ring, Kanji enters the ring and cries for the medics to check on his friends.

"Breaking news ladies and gentlemen! We got a good news coming out of this beatdown the Inaba Scoobies received." Klein interupted.

"... what?!" Kenichi questioned.

"With Narukami's out, crippled and wheelchair bound, Rise Kujikawa would definitely dump him. Which means the Teen Idol Risette is now single again! Thank you Kirito for saving Risette from losing her virginity to a cripple like Narukami!" Klein announced.

"... shut up Klein. Your friend has destroyed careers and all you cared about a Teen Idol being freed from Narukami's grasp... jeez..." Kenichi responded.

...

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _ **Match #7: Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga, Kakeru Aizawa, Flippy and Dandy vs Taiki Kudo, Shinji Ikari, Shinn Asuka, Renton Thurston and Amata Sora (Lethal Lockdown Match)**_

 _Kakeru and Shinn starts first for their teams_

...

(Bell Rings)

(5:00) Both men starts off by locking each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Shinn manages to push Kakeru away before Kakeru goes to push him onto the ropes/cage only to have Shinn not budging at all before Shinn pushes him away once again. (4:35) Shinn then goes for a Clothesline only to have Kakeru avoiding it before Kakeru stuns him with several kicks to the legs and knocks him away with an Uppercut! (4:15) With Shinn on the ropes, Kakeru goes after him only to get his throat grabbed instead before Shinn throws him onto the ropes/cage and drills him with a knee to the gut followed by a Headbutt to the face! (3:55) After Shinn picks him up and Irish Whips him bouncing off the ropes, Kakeru avoids Shinn's Clothesline and bounces off the other ropes before knocking him with a Clothesline! (3:40) Kakeru then bounces off the ropes and knocks Shinn with another Clothesline before going for the same thing for the third time only to end up eating a Big Boot instead before Shinn goes for the pin only for a 1 count.

(3:20) Shinn picks Kakeru up only to get pushed onto the corner instead before Kakeru drills him with several Battering Rams to the gut. (3:00) Kakeru then goes for an Irish Whip only to have Shinn reversing it and after Kakeru crashes and bounces off the corner, Shinn throws him away with a Back Body Drop! (2:45) He then waits for Kakeru to get himself up and once he does, Shinn grabs his throat and sets for a Chokeslam only to get several kicks to the gut instead. (2:15) With Shinn being stunned, Kakeru bounces off the ropes and goes after him only to get caught and planted by a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker instead before he lifts Kakeru up for a Delayed Vertical Suplex and after a few seconds, Shinn plants him onto the mat before going for another pin, this time only to get a 2 count.

(1:25) After picking Kakeru up, Shinn throws him straight onto the cage before doing it again onto the other side of the cage, lifts him up and plants him down with a Running Powerslam! (0:55) He then goes on the corner and waits for Kakeru to get himself up and once he does, he goes for a Lariat only to have Kakeru avoiding it before Kakeru kicks him to the gut and plants him down with a DDT!

"Kakeru with a counter! Hopefully Shinn's staying down until Kakeru's reinforcements enters the match!" Kenichi reacted as Kakeru crawls towards the corner before the countdown begins.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

 _Buzz!_

 _Flippy enters the match!_

...

(2:00) Flippy and Shinn immidiately drilled each other's faces with multiple forearms until Flippy stuns him with a Headbutt to the chest and knocks him down with another Headbutt onto his face! (1:45) After drilling Shinn's face with several more forearms as he's lying on the mat, Flippy tells Kakeru to go to the top turnbuckle before Kakeru starts to climb it by Flippy's orders! (1:30) Kakeru then waits for Shinn to get himself up and once he does, Kakeru knocks him away with a Missile Dropkick and with Shinn on the corner, Flippy drills him with a running Battering Ram before Kakeru follows it up with a running forearm smash! (1:00) Kakeru then Irish Whips Shinn towards Flippy before Flippy catches him and plants him down with a Spinning Spinebuster and after Flippy places Shinn on a seated position, Kakeru knocks him with a soccer kick to the face for a cheap pop before putting Shinn back on a seated position which allows Flippy to bounce off the ropes and hits him with a Sliding Elbow Smash!

"Shinn has been mauled 2 on 1 right now! I guess size is useless against numbers after all!" Kenichi pointed before Flippy, after telling Kakeru to stand by for the next RR member, picks Shinn up and lifts him up for a Delayed Vertical Suplex!

"Be amazed by the strength of Flippy, while at the same time count along as a new fresh meat shall enter the match!" Klein pointed as the countdown begins.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

 _Buzz! (Flippy plants him onto the mat)_

 _Amata Sora enters the match, but not before stalling by hesitating to enter the ring._

...

(2:00) Kakeru and Flippy surrounds Amata until Shinn from behind attacks Kakeru, which distracts Flippy and allows Amata to knock him down with a Double Leg Takedown and punches his face several times. (1:45) While Shinn pounds on Kakeru, Amata kicks Flippy to the gut and sets for a Suplex, but Flippy didn't budge before Flippy ended up planting him with a Front Suplex instead! (1:30) Flippy then turns around and eats a forearm to the face by Shinn before Flippy no sells it and knocks Shinn away with a Discus Elbow Smash! (1:15) After Shinn bounces off the ropes, Flippy lifts him on a Fireman's Carry until Amata knocks him down with a Baseball Slide, causing Shinn to squash him in the process before the RR turned him around and pins him for a 2 count. (1:00) The RR then picks Flippy up and throws him face first onto the cage before catching him from behind and plants him down with a Double Belly-to-Back Suplex! (0:45) The two then waits on the corner and once Kakeru got himself up on the other corner, Amata charges towards him only to get kicked away to the face before moving out of the way which sends Shinn to crash onto the corner! (0:25) After moving to the ropes, Kakeru knocks Amata away with an elbow tackle to the face and after knocking him away with a Running Dropkick, Kakeru got himself up and eats a Discus Elbow Smash before the countdown begins!

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

 _Buzz!_

 _Kuroko Tetsuya's turn to enter the match!_

...

(2:00) After entering the ring, Kuroko avoids Shinn's Clothesline before grabbing him from behind and pushes him face first onto the steel cage and once Shinn turned around, Kuroko throws him away with a Japanese Arm Drag! (1:45) Kuroko then does the same thing onto Amata before knocking him bouncing off the ropes with a Standing Dropkick, catches him on a Fireman's Carry and plants him down with a Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam! (1:25) Flippy then got himself up and squashes Amata with a running Splash followed by a pin only to be broken up by Shinn. (1:15) Kuroko then hops on Shinn's back and puts him on a Sleeper Hold and before Shinn could even break free with a Snapmare, Flippy knocks him away with a running Headbutt to the chest before Kuroko releases Shinn to avoid crashing back first onto the cage. (1:00) With Shinn on the ropes, Flippy squashes him with a running splash before lying down which allows Kuroko to hit Shinn with a Poetry in Motion! (0:45) Kuroko, alongside Kakeru who has already recovered, goes to the center of the ring before Flippy goes for an Irish Whip towards them only to have Shinn reversing it, causing Kakeru and Kuroko to accidentally knock him down with a Double Standing Dropkick instead! (0:35) Shinn then goes for a Double Clothesline only to have Kakeru and Kuroko avoiding it before the faces kicked him to the gut and plants him down with a Double DDT! (0:25) Once they got themselves up, Amata kicks Kakeru to the nuts before going for the same thing towards Kuroko, but Kuroko manages to catch his kick before avoiding his Enzuigiri and puts him on an Ankle Lock as the countdown begins.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

 _Buzz!_

 _Shinji Ikari's turn to enter the match!_

...

(2:00) Shinji enters the ring and avoids a Clothesline by Kuroko before kicking him to the gut, throws him face first onto the steel cage, catches him from behind and plants him down with an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker before picking him up and plants him with a Rope Hung DDT followed by a pin only for Flippy to stop the count. (1:35) Flippy then picks Shinji up from behind and sets for a German Suplex only to eat several back elbows to the face instead before going to Flippy's back and pushes him away. (1:20) After Flippy bounces off the ropes, Shinji plants him down with a Scoop Slam before doing the same thing towards Kakeru and goes to pick Shinn up. (0:55) With Flippy and Kakeru on the ropes, Shinn and Shinji goes to them and Foot Chokes them before picking them up and blasts them with several Knife Edge Chops to the chest! (0:25) Both of them then goes to Irish Whip Flippy and Kakeru only to have the faces reversing it instead and once Shinn and Shinji bounced off the ropes, Kakeru knocks Shinji down with a Standing Dropkick while Flippy plants Shinn down with a Spinning Spinebuster! As the countdown begins, Flippy throws Kuroko straight onto Shinn's lying body with a Flapjack before the faces awaits for reinforcement.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

 _Buzz!_

 _Dandy's turn to enter the match..._

 _... but Taiki whacks him from behind with his Goggles before planting him with a Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker onto the stage! As the faces were distracted, Amata from behind pushes Kuroko out of the cage before being beaten down by Kakeru and Flippy. Kuroko tries to enter the ring only to have the referee already locking the cage instead!_

...

(2:00) Kakeru and Flippy picks Amata up and throws him face first onto the steel cage before demanding the referee to open the cage door regardless of the countdown to let Kuroko in. (1:35) After a futile effort to open the cage door, Kakeru turned around and eats the Third Impact (RKO) by Shinji before Shinji goes for another one on Flippy only to get pushed away instead. (1:25) Once Shinji bounces off the ropes, Flippy stuns him with a Superman Punch before lifting him up and puts him on a Torture Rack until Shinn knocks him down with a Big Boot to the face! (1:10) Shinn then lifts Flippy up and plants him down with the Jacknife Powerbomb before helping Shinji to get himself up which allows Shinji to set himself for the Punt on Flippy! (0:45) Once Flippy's on a crawling position, Shinji goes for the Punt...

... only to eat a Claymore/Sick Kick by Kakeru from out of nowhere instead!

"Kakeru has saved Flippy's live! But that pretty much changed nothing!" Klein reacted.

(0:40) Shinn picks Kakeru up and throws him onto the cage before going after Flippy and gets a Double Leg Takedown instead! (0:30) Flippy then grabs Shinn's legs until Shinn manages to kick him away which leads to Amata to catch Flippy from behind and puts him on a Waist Lock until Flippy stuns him with several back elbows to the face. As the countdown begins, Flippy goes to Amata's back and pushes him towards Shinn and after Shinn catches Amata on a Front Headlock, Flippy knocks Shinn down with a Superman Punch, which in turn causes Shinn to plant Amata down with a DDT at the same time!

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

 _Buzz!_

 _Taiki Kudo's turn to enter the match, with both Kuroko and Flippy ready for him. Suddenly Zenjirou Tsurugi appears from under the ring and whacks Kuroko from behind with his Kendo Stick before entering the ring with it._

 _..._

(2:00) Zenjirou goes to attack Flippy with the Kendo Stick only to get a Double Leg Takedown instead before Flippy drills him with several punches to the face! (1:45) Once Zenjirou retreated to the corner, Flippy drills his face with several forearms while he's sitting on the corner before picking him up and Irish Whips him onto the cornered Shinji! (1:30) He then charges towards Zenjirou and Shinji only to have Shinji pushing Zenjirou towards him and after Zenjirou's head clashes onto Flippy's face, Shinji turned Flippy around and plants him down with the Third Impact before Shinji goes for the pin only to get broken up by Kakeru and the Kendo Stick! (1:10) Kakeru then whacks Shinji and Zenjirou with the Kendo Stick several times before seeing Amata on the ropes and whacks him from behind several times as well!

"Kakeru's on fire, thanks to a weapon that was brought into the match early by Zenjirou!" Kenichi cheered.

"Wait a minute! Taiki's trying to enter the ring!" Klein pointed as Taiki, after whacking Kuroko's face with his Goggles, steals the key from the referee and tries to open the door while the other referees are stopping him.

(0:25) With Kakeru distracted by Taiki's attempts in entering the ring, Shinn bashes his head from behind with a running elbow smash before lifting Kakeru up and plants him down with the Jacknife Powerbomb!

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

 _Buzz!_

 _Kagami Taiga's turn to enter the match! Taiki goes to attack Kagami only to get caught and being thrown onto the entrance ramp by Kagami's Belly-to-Belly Suplex! He then enters the ring alongside Kuroko who's still knocked out by Taiki's cheap shot._

 _..._

"Here we go baby! Two guys with the same size at the center of the ring, confronting each other like a boss!" Klein cheered.

(1:45) After a long confrontation, Kagami and Shinn proceeds to drill each other's faces with their forearms until Shinn stuns him with a knee to the gut! (1:30) After Shinn bounces off the ropes, Kagami knocks him away with a running shoulder tackle and after Shinn bounces off the ropes again, Kagami catches Shinn and throws him away with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! (1:20) Zenjirou from behind hops on Kagami and puts him on a Sleeper Hold until Kagami turns around which allows Kuroko to pulls Zenjirou down and plants him down with a German Suplex! (1:05) The Seirin duo then high fives each other before Kagami turns around and pushes Shinji's attempt for the Third Impact away and after Shinji bounces off the ropes, Kagami plants him down with an Over The Shoulder Arm Drag before planting Kuroko with a Wheelbarrow Facebuster straight onto Shinji's lying body! (0:40) Once the two turned around, Amata knocks Kuroko away with a running forearm to the face and after stunning Kagami with a kick to the gut followed by a kick to the face, Amata bounces off the ropes only to end up eating a Pop-Up Uppercut instead! (0:25) Kagami then picks Amata up from behind and, together with Kuroko, hits him with the Grand Amplitude before the duo gathered to the center of the ring with Kakeru and Flippy.

"We might find the heroes who will put an end to the RR here! All they need to do now is wait for Renton before finally scoring the win!" Kenichi cheered as the countdown begins.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

 _Buzz!_

 _The lights suddenly went off!_

 _After a while, the lights went back on..._

 _... showing Renton Thurston on top of the cage!_

 _..._

"Don't turn around guys! You're not going to like the view!" Kenichi shouted to no avail as once the faces turned around...

... Renton knocks everyone down with a Shooting Star Press off the steel cage!

"From the top of the cage, Renton has knocked down every single one of the standing rebels!" Klein reacted.

"I can't believe that Renton would be insane enough to climb to the top of the cage in the dark before diving himself straight onto a pile of bodies! A pile of bodies that could, mind you, move out of the way instead!" Kenichi reacted while the crowd started a 'Holy Shit!' chant.

While the faces are still down on the mat, the RR manages to get on their feet before looking up and saw the roof of the cell slowly falling down towards them!

"This is it folks, it's Crunch Time for both teams! The roof are now being lowered, no chances in hell to escape and every weapon are legal!" Klein pointed.

Once the roof finally attached on the top of the cage, Shinji, Shinn, Renton and Amata respectively pulls down a Singapore Cane, a Garbage, a Steel Chair and a pair of Brass Knuckles before respectively beats Kuroko, Kagami, Kakeru and Flippy up with them. With all the faces on the corner, the RR picks all the faces up before Zenjirou, after picking up the Kendo Stick lying on the mat, proceeds to whack their faces with it, one at a time!

"Kendo Stick City baby, Zenjirou's whacking everyone's faces like they are watermelons!" Klein cheered alongside Taiki who's outside the ring.

"Everyone's busted open by Zenjirou. Looks like there's no more for... wait a minute!" Kenichi shouted as...

... Dandy from behind turns Taiki around and kicks him to the nuts before DDTing him onto the entrance ramp!

"Dandy has took out the RR leader, but only an idiot like him would try to enter the ring against all 5 men!" Klein pointed as Dandy steals the key from the referee and unlocks the door.

As the RR's getting ready to ambush Dandy, Kagami and Flippy from behind grabs Amata and Renton and plants them down with a Belly-to-Back Suplex! Zenjirou, Shinji and Shinn then gangs up on Kagami and Flippy until Dandy, Kakeru and Kuroko attacks them from behind. The faces then throws those three heels out of the cage and after Dandy, Kuroko and Kagami leaves the cage, they locked the cage and throws the key away from the referee before brawling with the heels!

"Smart move! Now that leaves Kakeru and Flippy, the first two men throughout the entire match, alone to dominate on both Renton and Amata with no interuption at all!" Kenichi praised.

With Renton already got himself up on the corner, Kakeru squashes him with a running Clothesline before Irish Whipping him towards Flippy which allows Flippy to knock him down with a Lariat! Flippy then goes to the other corner and drills a cornered Amata with a running Uppercut before catching a Garbage Bin being thrown by Kakeru and places it on Amata's seated body. Kakeru then drills Amata with a Baseball Slide onto the Garbage Bin before picking Amata up and throws him onto Flippy. Flippy then lifts Amata up and hits him with the F-5!

"Welcome to the Military Amata! Enjoy the F-5 as your team's going to lose this match!" Kenichi reacted while Flippy pins him.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Renton stops the count by kicking him away before ending up eating a Claymore by Kakeru!

"Claymore! This could be a bigger upset than Leicaster City winning last season's Premier League!" Kenichi reacted as Kakeru pins Renton.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Renton kicks out!

"GOOOO... NO! How the hell did Renton kick out of that?!" Kenichi reacted.

"You have a tired and beaten up Kakeru hitting his finish on a still fresh Renton, of course Renton kicked out of that!" Klein reminded.

"How can you stay fresh after jumping off the top of the cage anyway?" Kenichi questioned.

After Kakeru picks Renton up and holds him on, Flippy, after equiping his fist with the Brass Knuckle, goes for the Superman Punch...

... only to have Renton breaking himself free and moved out of the way, causing Flippy to knock Kakeru with the Superman Punch instead! After checking on Kakeru who's knocked out from that punch, Flippy turned around and eats a Pele Kick by Renton before Renton plants him down with the Armita Drive (Styles Clash)!

"Armita Drive connects! But wait! Renton's not going for the win!" Klein pointed as Renton goes to the top rope and pulls a pair of handcuffs from the roof of the cage before dragging him to the ropes and handcuffed him on it!

"Now Flippy's powerless to help Kakeru! With the rest brawling somewhere in the arena, this leaves Kakeru alone to be the prey!" Kenichi observed before Amata, after getting himself up, picks Kakeru up from behind before lifting him up and hits him with an Electric Chair Driver! Renton, after climbing to the top turnbuckle, follows it up with a Spiral Tap before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the Rookie Revolution!" (Crowd Cheers)

"So close... so goddamn close! If it wasn't for Renton's kick out off the Claymore or Flippy's accidental Superman Punch, these new group of AWF Talents could have done something that no other group could ever done in Fiction Wrestling, which is to eliminate the RR for good!" Kenichi cried.

"The Rookie Revolution remains and lives on, while the rebels will be shamed for their foolish attempts in trying to put an end to the RR! Lesson learned here folks: Be more established and smarter than these idiots before trying to go against the RR!" Klein reminded.

After celebrating their victory together and with the roof already being lifted up and away from the cage, Renton and Amata climbs to the top of the cage before sitting there looking at the stage, lifts their fists and hails the name of their group.

"What a glorious sight that was. Both Renton and Amata has made the right decision to join this group and expand their careers even further. I see bright future ahead for not only these two, but also the RR-AWF Branch even if Taiki suddenly dissapears in the future." Klein pointed.

...

...

...

...

...

...

A/N: There's still one more match to go? Hooray!

...

...

...

...

...

 _ **Match #8: Daisuke Motomiya (w/ Chikaru Minamoto, Takato Matsuda and Tomoki Himi) vs Junpei Shibayama (w/ Takuya Kanbara, Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura) (AWF World Championship Match)**_

...

(Bell Rings)

Both men starts off by confronting each other in the middle of the ring before Junpei shoves Daisuke away and tells him to bring it on. Daisuke responded by drilling Junpei's face with a forearm to the face followed by several more of it and with Junpei stunned, Daisuke bounces off the ropes only to get knocked down by a shoulder tackle instead. Junpei then bounces off the ropes and jumps through Daisuke who rolled towards him and once Junpei bounces off the other ropes, Daisuke knocks him with a Standing Dropkick before kicking him to the gut and sets for the Powerbomb of Courage (Batista Bomb), but Junpei manages to throw him away for a Back Body Drop instead!

Daisuke however manages to land his feet on the mat before grabbing Junpei from behind and sets for the Extreme Jihad (Rainmaker), but Junpei manages to knock him away with several back elbows to the face instead and with Daisuke on the ropes, Junpei bounces off the ropes and goes to Clothesline him out of the ring only to eat another Dropkick instead before Daisuke goes to Clothesline him out of the ring only to get Back Body Dropped over the top rope instead. After landing his legs on the ring apron, Daisuke knocks Junpei away with an elbow smash to the face before Takuya distracts the referee by trying to enter the ring, which in turn allows Kouji and Kouichi to grab Daisuke's legs and pulled him face first onto the ring apron!

"Smart move by Takuya! Now Daisuke not only has to deal with Junpei's size and power, but also whatever Takuya and co had in store in advance!" Klein pointed while Takato and Tomoki chases Kouji and Kouichi away. After the duo, along with Chikaru, checks on him, Daisuke goes back into the ring only to quickly roll out of the ring as Junpei's charging towards him.

"Where are you gonna go Daisuke? Junpei's in every direction on the ring!" Klein questioned.

After Junpei called him to enter the ring, Daisuke slides into the ring before leaving it once again. Takato then tries to enter the ring which distracts both the referee and Junpei before Daisuke enters the ring and attacks Junpei from behind!

"If Junpei can have friends who can play dirty, so does Daisuke!" Kenichi defended.

"If I were Daisuke, I'll have Chikaru stripping herself to distract Junpei before rolling him up for the pin." Klein suggested.

After turning the cornered Junpei around, Daisuke blasts him with several Knife Edge Chops until Junpei grabs his throat, throws him onto the corner and drills him with several forearms to the face. Junpei then Irish Whips Daisuke crashing onto the corner before charging towards him only to get elbow tackled away to the face instead before Daisuke climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Double Axe Handle. Junpei however manages to catch Daisuke and throws him away with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex before going for the pin only for a 2 count. After drilling Daisuke with several forearms to the face, Junpei bounces off the ropes and squashes him with a running Splash before going for another pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Daisuke kicks out.

Junpei then turns Daisuke around and puts him on a Camel Clutch!

"How are you going to crawl to the ropes with a guy like Junpei on your back Daisuke? Better tap out instead of risking yourself on suffering a never ending back pain." Klein advised.

"As painful as that looked, if I were Daisuke, I ain't letting myself tapping out to something like a Camel Clutch, even if a giant turd like Junpei is sitting on my back!" Kenichi suggested.

Despite the pressure being applied onto him, Daisuke proceeds to slowly crawls toward the ropes before taking a while to finally reach the ropes! Junpei, after letting Daisuke go from the submission, grabs his leg and despite Daisuke holding on the ropes, Junpei manages to pull him away from the ropes and squashes him with an elbow drop before putting him on another Camel Clutch!'

"F—k his back and make him humble Junpei! You got this in your bag!" cheered Takuya towards Junpei before Takato and Tomoki pounds on the ring apron to get the crowd clapping their hands for Daisuke to make a comeback.

"And Daisuke... wait a minute... he's... he's not going to do that would he?!" Klein reacted as Daisuke manages to slowly get himself up with Junpei on his back!

"Daisuke's carrying Junpei like a heavy backpack! Now that's how strong our World Champion is!" Kenichi cheered before Daisuke moved backwards which sends Junpei crashing onto the corner! Daisuke then walks away with his back in pain before Junpei from behind tackles him away and down onto the mat!

"Daisuke may have escaped Junpei's double torture, but I think he has anything left to survive against him after all that." Klein pointed.

Junpei then waits for Daisuke to get himself up on the corner and once he does, Junpei charges towards him only to get kicked away to the face before pulling him onto the corner and drills him with several Battering Rams to the gut followed by an European Uppercut! He then does the Battering Ram – European Uppercut combo several times before managing to place him on the top turnbuckle and knocks him out of the ring with a Standing Dropkick!

"Daisuke managing to buy some time to recover! He can also leave Junpei outside the ring and retain via Countout!" Kenichi pointed while the Frontier Trio begs for Junpei to get himself up.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9!"

Junpei rolls himself into the ring before Daisuke goes for the pin only for a 2 count. He then picks Junpei up and sets for a Delayed Vertical Suplex, but Junpei didn't budge before Junpei ended up lifting him up for the Delayed Vertical Suplex instead! Daisuke however manages to land his feet on the mat behind Junpei before grabbing him from behind and goes for the Extreme Jihad, but Junpei catches him on a Bearhug and throws him away with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex instead! Junpei then goes to the corner and waits for Daisuke to get himself up and once he does on the corner, Junpei squashes him from behind with a running splash before throwing him away with a German Suplex!

"Don't give up Daisuke! You can do this!" Tomoki cried before Junpei turns to him and scares him off.

"Run Tomoki run! Junpei's going to eat you if you don't!" shouted Takuya towards Tomoki.

"Come on champ! Is that all you got? Can I kick your ass for the second time now?!" Junpei shouted at Daisuke who's slowly crawling at the center of the ring before grabbing him from behind and plants him with a Deadlift Bridging German Suplex for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Daisuke kicks out!

"And the crowd are not impressed at Junpei's feats of strength!" Kenichi pointed as the crowd chanted 'We Want Lesnar!' which pisses the Frontier Kids off and had them shouting to the crowd to stop chanting.

After dealing with the crowd, Junpei waits for Daisuke to get himself up and once he does on the ropes, Junpei goes to Clothesline him out of the ring only to get tripped out of the ring instead and once Junpei got himself up, Daisuke goes to the ring apron and knocks him down with a running kick to the face before entering the ring and hits him with a Slingshot Senton! Daisuke then picks Junpei up and pushes him back first onto the ring apron before throwing him back into the ring and hits him and climbs to the top turnbuckle. Once Junpei got himself up, Daisuke knocks him away with a Missile Dropkick and with Junpei on the corner, Daisuke drills him with a running Battering Ram before lifting him up and plants him down with a Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam!

"Daisuke's throwing anything possible to keep Junpei away from getting himself up, and now he's going for the finish!" Kenichi pointed.

Daisuke then picks Junpei up and lifts him up for the Powerbomb of Courage, but Daisuke struggles to keep on lifting him and with Junpei punching his face several times, Daisuke had no choice but to desperately throw him with a Running Powerbomb onto the turnbuckle!

"Buckle Bomb by Daisuke! That could give Junpei a shoulder injury!" Kenichi reacted before Daisuke lifts Junpei up for a Delayed Vertical Suplex!

"A man may have been injured in there! Stop the damn match! Forget about Daisuke's feat of strength!" Klein cried while the crowd counted along before Daisuke plants him onto the mat before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Junpei kicks out!

"And now, time for Daisuke to finish Junpei off!" Kenichi pointed as Daisuke sets himself up for the Spear...

... only to get distracted by Takuya's attempt to enter the ring which was stopped by the referee! Daisuke then gets distracted by Kouji and Kouichi before Takato and Tomoki goes to chase them away. Once Junpei got himself up, Daisuke goes for the Spear only to get his throat grabbed instead before Junpei quickly plants him down with a Chokeslam!

"Chokeslam from out of nowhere! Junpei has closed Daisuke's momentum shut!" Kenichi reacted before Junpei picks Daisuke up and plants him down with the Bettle Slam!

"Bettle Slam! Goodnight for the 2nd time Daisuke!" Klein reacted as Junpei goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and NEW AWF World Champion, Junpei Shibayama!" (Crowd Boos)

"... despite being dominated by Daisuke to the point that he might be injured after that Buckle Bomb, Junpei still manages to quickly finish Daisuke off with a Chokeslam and a Bettle Slam... I cannot believe what I just witnessed here..." Kenichi reacted.

"Go ahead and be speechless Kenichi, because even Daisuke's friends are shocked by the finishing sequence of this match. Whatever it is, at least Junpei is your new World Champion, and Digimon Frontier has reached the top of the world!" Klein replied.

"I don't know dude, but something's wrong here. It's like... the match ended on an awkward note." Kenichi stated.

"Whatever you say buddy. Ladies and gentlemen thank you for watching both nights of our PPV! We'll see you again this Wednesday! Good night everybody!" Klein announced as the show ends with the Frontier Kids celebrating Junpei's victory.

...

Match Results:

Sawada Tsunayoshi def. Chris Thorndyke (wins No 1 Contendership for the AWF Japanese Championship)

Iwatobi Swimming Club def. Shonen Knights

The Chimeras def. Project Digi-Ego (retains AWF Trios Championship)

Takeru Takaishi def. Arita Haruyuki (wins AWF Extreme Championship)

SOS Brigade def. Inaba Investigation Team (retains AWF Tag Team Championship)

Kirigaya Kazuto def. Yu Narukami (retains AWF Japanese Championship)

Rookie Revolution def. The Resistance(? I forget the group's name. Damn my long hiatus...) (Lethal Lockdown Match)

Junpei Shibayama def. Daisuke Motomiya (wins AWF World Championship)

...

A/N: Yes ladies and gentlemen. For waiting a month for this chapter, you got the fatass from Digimon Frontier winning the world title. Now go ahead and cancel the FWM Network in protest (and in turn miss CCW Zenith and whatever Animated's next PPV is...) :p

Anyways, that's the show everybody, taking perhaps a month and a struggle to finish this without taking another long hiatus. Now that this is over, I can move on to something else. Yay!

Let's see... Tsuna is Kirito's next challenger, Kirito and Haruyuki took out Narukami and Yosuke, Kanji is left alone, SOS Brigade retains after beating the Scoobies before Kirito and Haru crippled Yosuke, Shonen Knights' farewell match ended on a sad note, Iwatobi got the bragging rights that they are the only group in AWF able to embarass the Knights, the Chimeras retains the belts, the mangaka of Hellsing appears in AWF... oh wait, wrong Kohta Hirano. :p Anywho, the male counterpart of Highschool of the Dead are completed and ready to rock the Tag Team Division, Masaru and Jotaro are set to win single titles, Takeru regains the AWF Extreme Championship, Rookie Revolution shows the world why newcomers should not mess with them and... yes, Junpei, who's NOT the MC of Digimon Frontier, wins the world title. Granted, Junpei defeated Daisuke, Takeru, Ash and Eren before, but still... also, back to Narukami and Yosuke... WHERE THE FUCK ARE TAKERU AND TSUNA?! Should both of them save the Scoobies since Takeru defeated Haru while Tsuna is Kirito's next challenger?! Maybe they already left the arena after their respective matches...

Alright, time for me to take a break and plan out something fresh for AWF. Sadly I'm not bringing in any new talents since I already had enough characters to deal with, but hey, plans could change y'know? (and I swear I need to write down the AWF Developmental shows since everyone wants to see new talents to the point that I got "WE WANT REM FROM RE: ZERO VS MEGUMIN FROM KONOSUBA!" PMs for days! DX)

Next chapter will be posted... next year? Relax guys, we'll reach 2017 soon enough. Either that or in the next few weeks since I can't wait to do something new after 3 months of hiatus! Until then, please review!

...

...

PS: I lied. No one PM'ed me for Megumin vs Rem. :p


	30. 25th Episodes

Well, here it is ladies and gentlemen, the first chapter in 2017!

Disclaimer: ... I've been in FFN for years, therefore I don't need to remind you guys that I own no characters other than GM Nazirul... did I just remind you guys about it? Shit...

 _ **AWF Battleline and Freedom, October Week 1**_

 _ **Location: London, England**_

...

 _Previously on AWF!_

 _The Knights has been crushed on their farewell party!_

 _(shows the finish for the Shonen Knights vs Iwatobi Swimming Club)_

 _But that didn't stop one of them from grabbing the holy grail!_

 _(shows Sawada Tsunayoshi's victory against Chris Thorndyke for the No 1 Contendership to the Japanese title)_

 _Meanwhile, a small city crumbles..._

 _(shows the SOS Brigade defeating the Inaba Investigation Team to retain the AWF Tag Team Championships before showing Kirigaya Kazuto retaining his AWF Japanese title against Yu Narukami)_

 _... leaving only one survivor under the rubble!_

 _(shows Narukami and Yosuke Hanamura being destroyed by the Online Brigade before showing Kanji checking on his fallen fellow Persona Users._

 _Outside the chaos..._

 _A reunion occurred!_

 _(shows Takashi Komuro and Kohta Hirano reuniting after he and the Chimeras defeated Project Digi-Ego to retain the AWF Trios Championship)_

 _And back into the chaos..._

 _An attempt of rebellion failed miserably!_

 _(shows the Rookie Revolution scoring their victory inside the Lethal Lockdown Match)_

 _And to end thw newsflash..._

 _A king has been dethroned!_

 _(shows Junpei Shibayama defeating Daisuke Motomiya for the AWF World Championship)_

 _Tonight..._

 _The story continues..._

 _As an unexpected twist occurred..._

 _Right before we started narrating!_

 _Welcome... to AWF Battleline!_

...

"Welcome everyone to AWF Battleline, 72 hours after our second biggest show of the year, One Night Star!" Kenichi welcomed while the camera circled around the arena to show all the fans inside it.

"We're live once again in London, England, and man, what a news we received hours after the PPV ended!" Klein continued.

"Indeed folks, hours after One Night Star, we have received a news regarding our current and NEW AWF World Champion Junpei Shibayama. What would that news be? Our GM is already inside the ring to tell us about it!" Kenichi finished before the camera focused on GM Nazirul who's already inside the ring.

"Good evening London!" Nazirul called for a cheap pop. "Alright, looks like you guys are still full of energy despite two nights worth of PPV." He observed before asking, "Which side did you enjoy, the male side or the female side?"

The crowd then chanted 'Freedom!' a la Goldberg chants in response.

"Okay okay, I'll talk about the female side of the business tomorrow. As for today..." before Nazirul could continue, the crowd booed before starting a 'We Want Divas!' chant as a sign of having more interest in the female roster than the male roster. "Now, years ago if you guys chanted that you guys would be hailed as perverted slobs for wanting to see girls wrestle in bad but sexy matches, but not in this era of course!" he responded before the crowd cheered and started to chant 'Women's Wrestling!'. "Okay, you guys can continue having fun later, but for now, allow me to talk about what transpired last Sunday." The crowd responded to what Nazirul said to boos.

"Rough night for our GM here, getting Battleline hijacked before today is Wednesday and not Thursday." Klein observed.

Nazirul continued, "Now, last Sunday we crowned a new World Champion in the form of one of the characters from Digimon Frontier, Junpei Shibayama. As much as I love to invite him here and let you guys roast him on live TV... (crowd cheers) ... unfortunately I've received reports from our medical staff, and of course reports from the finest doctors you Brits could offer... (crowd cheers) ... which says that he has suffered a shoulder injury after taking Daisuke's Powerbomb onto the turnbuckle, and that injury will put him on the shelf for at least 6 months, meaning that he won't be here until this season is finished."

The crowd cheered as they no longer have to see Junpei for 6 months before starting a 'Thank You Davis (Daisuke)!' chant.

"This is why no one likes soccer fans: They are so brutal that they'll cheer for the injury of someone they hated." Klein pointed.

"And with Junpei out of the picture, I'm left with no choice but to strip him from the title, meaning that..." before Nazirul could even continue, the crowd interupted by chanting 'Vacant!' a la Goldberg. "You guys are so much fun... alright, with the belt vacated, I was scrambling for a solution before this show starts. But then, I realized that I have an answer to this situation. Starting in 2 weeks, there will be a Tournament to crown a new champion, and not just any Tournament, but also a Round Robin Tournament!" he announced as the crowd cheers before starting a 'New Japan!' chant. "Slow down there folks. Since this is the first time ever Round Robin Tournament in AWF History, let's make this tournament as short and simple as possible. Now, there will be 24 men participating in this Tournament, and they will be split into 8 groups with 3 people per group. All matches will take place at Battleline and Turbo for at least 3 months, and the winners of their groups will move on to the quarter finals and the semi-finals weeks before the PPV, and the winners of those matches will move on to wrestle each other at AWF Anime Rumble to not only crown the new World Champion, but also make history as the first ever winner of the AWF... Animation Cup!" he finished as the crowd cheers. "But wait, you got 8 people for the final match! As for who are the participants, well..."

(Forces of Nature by Dale Oliver Plays)

"Well, here comes the only group of guys in this world who'll support Junpei and his ever expanding belly." Kenichi pointed as Takuya Kanbara, Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura appeared on the stage.

"Nazirul, I'm sorry for interupting your announcement about this history making Tournament that you are making, and even though I loved this idea of yours, I'm not here to talk about that. Instead, I'm here to talk about what happened last Sunday." Said Takuya before the trio walked towards the ring.

"Okay then, although you could have waited until I go back into my office if you want something from me." Nazirul replied. "Now, what do you right from me in front of this fine British people?" he questioned and scored a cheap pop at the same time.

"Enough spoiling these guys Nazirul, they are idiots who didn't stop their equally dumb parents and grandparents from voting for Brexit anyway." Takuya responded before the crowd booed. "And since you are as dumb as they are, allow me to make it clear what I want and at the same time explain why I want what I'm going to want from you: I want Daisuke Motomiya tonight, and I'm going to beat his ass just so that I could avenge our fallen and injured friend Junpei! So give him to me so that I can serve justice to him!" he demanded.

"Is that what you want Takuya? You want to avenge Junpei by facing Takuya? Well guess what, how about you wait until I announce the participants for this Tournament later because who knows, maybe you and Daisuke are in the same group? As for tonight, I'm going to put you and your other two friends against Daisuke and his other two friends in a 6 Man..."

Nazirul then raises the mic to the air as the crowd shouted 'Tag Team Match!'.

"... Playa!" he finished as the crowd cheered.

"There you go folks. Maybe Takuya didn't get Daisuke one on one, but at least he'll get to destroy him AND his partners at the same time tonight." Klein reacted.

"Indeed. Plus later on tonight, we shall find out the participants for our first ever AWF Global Climax Tournament! I cannot believe that we have finally having this type of Tournament for the first time in AWF!" Kenichi cheered.

"And the winner of the Tournament shall become the new AWF World Champion. What's more interesting is that the finals of this Tournament will take place at Anime Rumble PPV, meaning that not only we'll get to crown a new champion, but also find out who will challenge him for the title at Anime Mania via winning the Royal Rumble Match!" Klein added.

(Backstage)

Flippy can be seen warming himself up for his match until...

"Yo Flippy!"

... Dandy came up to him from behind.

Flippy turned around and responded, "Hey Dandy. Boy we didn't make the cut last Sunday."

"Indeed Flippy. I guess forming a team with nothing but newcomers to rebel against the Rookie Revolution isn't a good idea after all... baby." Dandy replied.

"Yup... oh well, let's just move on from this shall we?" Flippy suggested.

"Got it my military bear friend." Dandy replied.

"Alright then, time for me to... hold on, have you seen Kuroko, Kagami and Kakeru?" Flippy asked.

"Kuroko and Kagami got a week off. As for Kakeru, I have no idea where he is right now." Dandy answered.

"Alrighty..." Flippy then looked at Dandy's clothes. "You looked fancy there, what's up?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just me getting ready to debut my new talk show tonight. Too bad that Emperor Kuzco created his talk show first, because otherwise this would be the first talk show in AWF instead." Dandy explained.

"I see... who's the guest for this debut?" Flippy asked.

"You'll see it later baby... as for now, go out there and beat up some geeks. Good luck Flip." Dandy answered.

"Thanks. And good luck to your show too Dan. Later." Flippy replied before leaving Dandy.

"You're welcome... Dan? Heh, pretty funny of you to shorten my name there Flippy..." Dandy reacted.

(Ring)

We can see a group of jobbers already in the ring. Turns out that the jobbers are the main characters of 4 of the PSX Digimon games.

"Great, we'll start and end or show with Digimon, and now we continue our show with Digimon..." Klein sighed.

(Day of Rage by Dale Oliver Plays)

"The following contest is set for one fall! Making his way to the ring, formerly from the USA Military Force, Flippy!" (Crowd Cheers)

"Last night Flippy, alongside his teammates, fought against the Rookie Revolution inside the Lethal Lockdown Match. Unfortunately for him and the rest of the team, their inexperince and miscommunicaton caused them to end up failing to beat the RR." Kenichi explained.

"No kidding. After Flippy accidentally knocked Kakeru out with his Superman Punch, Renton and Amata, despite still being the freshmen of the RR, proceeded to take Flippy out before destroying Kakeru for the win. The RR remains while the anti-RR alliance died before it could leave it's infacy stage." Klein continued.

"With the alliance gone. Flippy is currently on his own, ready for his match against one of these indy travelers from the PSX Digimon World series. Let's see what Flippy and one of these travelers got." Kenichi pointed.

(Bell Rings)

Akira from Digimon World 2 enters the match for the group as the crowd chanted 'Flippy's Gonna Kill You!' chant at him.

Flippy and Akira circled around the ring before locking each other up on a Collar and Elbow tie up until Flippy pushes him away and after Akira bounces off the ropes, Flippy knocks him down with a Lou Thesz Press before drilling him with several punches to the face. After Akira retreated to the corner and got himself up, Flippy squashes him with a running Clothesline before Irish Whipping him onto the corner and goes for another running Clothesline. Akira however manages to kick Flippy away to the face before climbing to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Double Axe Handle. Flippy however manages to catch Akira and throws him away with a released Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Flippy then waits for Akira to get himself up from the corner and once he does, Flippy knocks him with the Superman Punch before lifting him up and finishes him with an F-5 for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Flippy!" (Crowd Cheers)

"Flippy with a quick victory to wipe last Sunday's defeat out of his mind. He's now 1-0 folks, and if he keeps this... wait a minute!" Kenichi shouted as...

... Kakeru Aizawa, wearing a Manchester City jersey for cheap heat in front of the pro-Chelsea crowd, whacks Flippy's head from behind with a lead pipe!

"Kakeru just whacked the head of a Happy Tree Friends! Had it wasn't Flippy there, said HTF would've been dead already!" Klein reacted before Kakeru proceeded to choke him using the ropes.

"Why the hell is Kakeru attacking Flippy anyway? Aren't they supposed to be friends, or at least good partners?" Kenichi questioned before Kakeru, after retreating to the other side of the ring, waits for Flippy to get himself up and once he does, Kakeru knocks him back down with the Claymore!

"Goal! Right in the kisser! Rest in peace until our next epiosde Flippy!" Klein cheered before Kakeru demanded for a mic and gets one.

"Hey Flippy, before you go to the afterlife, I want you to know that... because of you, I've suffered the most humiliating thing in my career! I co-main evented One Night Star and thanks to you and your dumb mistake, I will be remembered as that guy who choked on his first ever PPV co-main event! You ruined my career before I could take it to the next level and you're paying for it!" Kakeru stated before bashing Flippy's face with the mic! He then stood tall in the ring with the crowd chanting 'Who Are You?!' at her.

"Give him a break Kakeru, everyone makes a mistake in this world! Flippy didn't even mean to turn you into a joke last Sunday!" Kenichi ranted.

"On the other hand, I'm with Kakeru. Had Flippy told him to push Renton towards him for the Superman Punch, none of this would have happened and we wouldn't have to see the RR again! It's Flippy's dumb idea that caused his team to lose, and now Kakeru's calling him out on it!" Klein replied.

...

(Commercial Break)

...

(Ring)

Kenichi started, "Welcome back to AWF Battleline ladies and gentlemen, and during the commercial break, Nazirul has revealed the first batch of participants for our first ever AWF Animation Cup, and here are the participants!"

(Titantron)

He then announces the participants which then appears on the Titantron.

"Former World Champion and leader of the Lulim Familia, Daisuke Motomiya!" (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

...

"Former Extreme Champion and one fourth of the Online Brigade, Arita Haruyuki!" (Crowd Boos)

...

"One half of the new Rookie Revolution recruits, Renton Thurston!" (Crowd Cheers)

...

"One fourth of the original Rookie Revolution, Shinn Asuka!" (Crowd Boos)

...

"Leader of the Chimeras and one third of the AWF Trios Champions, Masaru Daimon!" (Crowd Cheers)

...

"One of the former members of the Shonen Knights, Gon Frecess!" (Crowd Cheers)

...

"Another former member of the Shonen Knights, Negi Springfield!" (Crowd Cheers)

...

"Former CAWF World Champion, Chris Thorndyke!" (Crowd Boos)

...

"One fourth of the Spirit Warriors and Junpei's not injured buddy, Takuya Kanbara!" (Crowd Boos)

...

"The soldier of Happy Tree Friends, Flippy!" (Crowd Cheers)

...

"The only male in the Black Label Organization, Arashi Mikami!" (Crowd Boos)

...

"And last but not least... the Super Rookie that shall make his return from being destroyed by Junpei months ago, Eren Jeager!" (Crowd Cheers).

(Ring)

"Do you have to make a joke before announcing Takuya's name?" Klein asked.

"What? You're not the only one who can make a joke about someone else." Kenichi answered. "And now let's go into the ring for the second talk show ever created in AWF!" he ordered as the camera then cuts to Dandy who's already inside the ring, decorated with something that's straight out of his spaceship.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the premiere of the dandiest talk show in Fiction Wrestling, baby!" Dandy welcomed as the crowd cheers.

"We get it, you're dandy as hell, now what is your show called anyway?" Klein reacted.

"Now, first and foremost, I will not get involved in the situation between my fellow teammates Kakeru and Flippy that started earlier. It's their personal issue and I ain't getting myself into their turf. Now with that out of the way, allow me to welcome all of you to the first guest on the premiere of this lovely talk show... imported from ACW all the way into AWF, it's... Highschool of the Dead!" Dandy announces as the crowd cheers.

(Welcome to the Family by Avenged Sevenfold Plays)

Takashi Komuro and Kohta Hirano then appeared on the stage to the cheers of the crowd.

"For the first time ever ladies and gentlemen, the boys of Highschool of the Dead are here, and they are heading into the AWF ring!" Kenichi cheered.

"Due to the injuries that Kohta suffered in ACW, Takashi were forced to debut in AWF without Kohta. Now that months has passed, Kohta is now fully healed and ready to rock AWF by reuniting with Takashi!" Klein explained.

"It's surreal to see the multi time ACW Tag Team Champions appearing as team together for the first time in AWF, to the point that the crowd are cheering for them instead of heckling them with sexist remarks!" Kenichi pointed.

After the HOTD enters the ring, they and Dandy looked at each other before looking at the crowd who are chanting for ACW. (AY-SEE-DUB!)

Dandy then welcomed his guests for this show, "Welcome to this show my fellow ACW brethren! Please, take your seats, it's the best I got for my first ever guests."

"Thanks Dandy, and boy your show looks pretty, much more than Emperor Kuzco's, that's for sure." Takashi observed before noticing something. "... do you have to include that poster there on your wall in front of the kids watching here?" he asked while pointing to a nearly risque picture of a hot women.

"It fits the identity of this show and it's own host, of course I included it baby." Dandy answered before all three of them took their seats. "Now, without any further ado, let's get the dumbest question out of the way first. How is it feel to reform one of the greatest tag teams in Fiction Wrestling to AWF?" he asked.

"It feels great. I mean at first when I came here without Kohta who's hurt thanks to what happened in ACW, I've done nothing but running around doing random things, and trust me, those random things are not fun if you were me. But then I met up with Masaru who's looking to create a new Chimeras under a new image, so I signed up and, along with Jotaro, here I am, currently holding one third of the Trios Title. And even though I love holding a belt along with them, there's still something missing for me in AWF... until the fateful night at One Night Star where my friend here manages to help up in winning, defending and reclaiming our title belts. With Kohta finally appearing in AWF, I'm now happy and better than ever!" Takashi answered as the crowd cheers.

"Good to hear that you're happy with your friend around you Takashi, but here's another question for you. Now that Kohta has returned, will this effect your status in the Chimeras?" Dandy asked.

Kohta then receives the mic from Takashi. "Well Dandy, after I introduced myself to Masaru and Jotaro, Takashi and I had a few talks and we have came up with an answer to your question. Since Masaru and maybe Jotaro will be participating in the upcoming Global Climax Tournament... all yours Takashi."

Takashi then receives the mic from Kohta, "With the blessings of my fellow Chimeras, Highschool of the Dead will be staying here in AWF! And our first order of business? We're going to replicate our success in ACW, and in order to do that..." Takashi then gives the mic to Kohta.

"SOS Brigade, we are going to not only go after, but also challenge you for your Tag Team titles!" challenged Kohta as the crowd cheers.

"The zombie killing boys are not wasting any time, calling out the Brigade already!" Kenichi reacted.

Before Dandy could continue asking questions...

 _ **OH LONDON!**_

 _ **DON'T YOU DARE BE SOUR!**_

 _ **CLAP FOR YOUR WORLD FAMOUS FUTURE TAG CHAMPS!**_

 _ **AND FEEL THE POWER!**_

 _ **...**_

(New Day, New Way by Jim Johnston Plays)

The Iwatobi Swimming Club appears, in their swimming outfits, to the tune of New Day's entrance.

"... what in the hell are those guys doing?" questioned Kenichi who's stunned by the Iwatobi's version of New Day's entrance.

"Beats me dude. I thought the New Day are the most childish team in history, but these guys pretty much took the cake and ate it instantly..." replied Klein.

The entrance continued to the cringe of everyone until the entire Club enters the ring. Once the entrance is over, the Club confronts the faces with the crowd chanting 'Wanker!' at them.

"Hello London!" Nagisa called only to get booed instead. "Why aren't you happy like the all of us? Smile, smile!" he ordered to the refusal of the crowd.

"Hold it right there little kid." Dandy interupted. "What in the hell... stratch that, what are you pretty boys doing hijacking my show dancing around like a bunch of manchildren?" he questioned.

"Thanks to you 'kids', Kohta might need to go to the hospital because you just gave him an eternal homophobic nightmare." Takashi said.

"Well that's good, because with your fat friend on a straight jacket, you are out of the title picture which makes it easier for us to become the next challengers for the belt!" Rei replied.

"You, the next challengers for the Tag Team titles?" Takashi then laughed with Kohta and Dandy over what Rei just said. "Oh boy... you guys are funny. Tell me oh so pretty ones, why would you think that you're the next challengers for the belts instead of me and Kohta?" he questioned.

Makoto then answered, "Because, unlike the two of you who only just reunited and not nothing to deserve a title shot, we have done something that no one has never been done before in one to warrant us a title shot!"

He then gives the mic to Nagisa which allows Nagisa to continue, "And that is embarassing the Shonen Knights on their way out!"

Rei then receives the mic from Nagisa. "So please, return to the back of the line, because you two are far far away from even qualify yourselves as the next challengers!" Rei ordered.

"And what if we don't want to the back of the line?" questioned Kohta.

"Well if that's the case... we'll force you to go back to the line!" Rei responded and before the Club could even attack.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, if you want to wreck my set while destroying these two, you have to go through me first, baby!" Dandy interupted.

"You know what I got a good idea: How about the three of you face the three of us right now?" Takashi suggested as the crowd cheers.

"Deal! Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, show them what we got!" Rei ordered before the three heels confront the babyfaces while the AWF crew are clearing the ring. "Leave the carpet unremoved! We want to these with these three as quick as possible!" shouted Rei towards the crew.

"Well, we apologize for spending a minute with dead air and 6 guys staring each other while our crew are clearing the ring for now. But don't worry, once the ring is clear, the match will begin!" said Klein.

"You're not going to annoy us until the ring is cleared ain't you?" Kenichi asked.

"Your voice already did my job dude, and I thank you for that." Klein answered.

...

(Bell Rings)

Takashi and Haruka starts first for the team. The two locked each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Takashi manages to push Haruka onto the ropes before giving him a Clean Break. Haruka then kicks Takashi to the gut and elbows him to the back before grabbing him from behind only to eat several back elbows to the face instead. Takashi then goes to Haruka's back, grabs him and sets for a Triple Rolling German Suplex combo, but Haruka manages to knock Takashi away with several back elbows to the face of his own instead. Haruka then tags himself to Makoto while Kohta, with Takashi on the corner, tags himself into the ring.

"Here we go folks, Pure Fat vs Pure Muscle! Somewhere fangirls around the world are puking after turning the left side of their TV Screen!" Klein joked.

Kohta and Makoto confronts each other at the center of the ring until Makoto shoves Kohta away before bragging about his and his friend's physique and laughed about Kohta's physique. Kohta then responded to Makoto laughing at his physique by blasting him with an Open Hand Chop to the chest before bouncing off the ropes and knocks him away with a running shoulder tackle. Makoto then bounces off the ropes and knocks Kohta away with a running shoulder tackle of his own and once Kohta bounced off the ropes, Makoto goes for a Clothesline only to have Kohta avoiding it and once Kohta bounces off the other ropes, Kohta knocks Makoto down with a Running Crossbody followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Makoto kicks out.

Kohta then goes to pick Makoto up only to get stunned by several punches to the gut instead before Makoto knocks him away with an Uppercut. With Kohta on the ropes, Makoto bounces off the other ropes with Nagisa making the sneak tag and goes to Clothesline him out of the ring only to get tripped out of the ring instead. Kohta then tags himself to Dandy who then goes to the top turnbuckle and knocks Makoto down with a Diving Double Axe Handle! Dandy then turns around and eats a Suicide Dive by Nagisa!

"Nagisa's using his height to it's advantage, making a tag that neither Dandy nor the HOTD could even notice it, and now he's the legal man, knocking Space Dandy down, baby!" Klein reacted.

"Please don't even try to end your sentences like Dandy..." Kenichi replied.

After throwing Dandy back into the ring, Nagisa goes to the top turnbuckle and once Dandy got himself up, Nagisa knocks him back down with a Diving Neckbreaker before going for the pin only for a 2 count. He then drags Dandy to the corner and tags himself to Makoto and after Makoto drills him with several forearms to the face, Nagisa follows it up with a Slingshot Senton before Makoto goes for the pin only for another 2 count. He then picks Dandy up and slams him face first onto the corcner before tagging himself to Haruka. The trio then took turns drilling Dandy with several Battering Rams and once Dandy's sitting on the corner, Nagisa runs to the other corner before drilling Dandy with a Baseball Slide!

"These guys are from ACW, which actually stands for Awful Championship Wrestling! And it's overrated, just like Avenged Sevenfold!" Rei shouted while Nagisa drags Dandy away from the corner and pins him.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Dandy kicks out.

As the crowd started a 'Ayy We Don't Want Homos!' chant towards the Iwatobi Swimming Club, Nagisa tags himself to Makoto before the duo sets for the Midnight Hour, but Dandy manages to slip away and pushes Makoto straight onto Nagisa! With Dandy crawling towards his corner, Haruka tags himself into the match and squashes Dandy with a running splash before turning him around and pins him for a 2 count. Haruka then goes for a Lionsault only to land on Dandy's knees instead before Dandy manages to tag himself to Kohta!

"Tag made! Get ready to be wrecked after calling him fat earlier Iwatobi!" Kenichi cheered.

Kohta enters the ring and knocks Haruka down with a running shoulder tackle before knocking both Makoto and Nagisa off the ring apron! He then knocks Haruka down with a Lou Thesz Press followed by several punches to the face before tagging himself to Takashi! Once Haruka uses the ropes to get himself up, Takashi turned him around and blasts him with several Knife Edge Chops to the chest before going for an Irish Whip only to have Haruka reversing it instead. Once Takashi bounces off the ropes, Haruka goes for a Running Crossbody only to have Takashi avoiding it by baseball sliding himself through the flying Haruka instead. Once the two got themselves up, Takashi avoids Haruka's Clothesline, grabs him from behind and plants him down with a Triple Rolling German Suplex combo! With the crowd starting a 'Suplex City!' chant, Takashi, after the third Rolling German, decides to plant Haruka with a Bridging German Suplex for a pin!

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Nagisa stops the count!

Once Kohta enters the ring, Nagisa goes after him and punches him several times only to have Kohta no selling his offense before grabbing him and Biel Throws him onto the ropes! With Haruka and Nagisa rolling out of the ring, Makoto enters the ring and attacks Kohta from behind before slamming his face onto the corner. He then sees Takashi on the other corner and charges towards him only to move away which sends Makoto crashing onto the corner instead. Dandy then receives the tag from Takashi and drills Haruka with a running kick to the face while back in the ring Kohta squashes Makoto with a running splash! While the HOTD handles Makoto and Nagisa outside the ring, Dandy, after throwing Haruka back into the ring, climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits him with the Ruff Ryder!

"Ruff Ryder, straight from the outer space, baby!" Kenichi cheered.

"You are are cringey as I am when you say that Ken!" Klein replied while Dandy pins Haruka.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Rei stops the count, ending the match via DQ!

"Rei has saved the Iwatobi's dignity from being ripped apart by a 3 count, good job to him!" Klein reacted.

Rei then drills Dandy with several punches to the face until Kohta enters the ring and attacks him! While the HOTD are beating down Rei, Dandy picks Haruka up and throws him out of the ring before the HOTD Irish Whips Rei onto the ropes for the first ever Drop Dead (3D) in AWF...

... only to have Makoto and Nagisa grabbing Rei's legs and pulled him out of the ring instead, causing the crowd to boo in dissapointment.

"Not today! We ain't dropping dead today, not a chance that's going to happen!" Nagisa shouted at the crowd.

"Well, the Club may have avoided the honor of giving the HOTD their first ever pinfall victory, but in the end, it's Team ACW that ended up standing tall in the end!" Klein pointed.

"I wish they got pinned though. That way we don't have to hear them running their mouths ever again." Kenichi hoped.

"Are you sure? Because the last time they got pinned... we all know what happened to the Shonen Knights in the end." Klein questioned.

(Locker Room)

We can see the Japanese and Tag Team Champions Kirigaya Kazuto and the SOS Brigade waiting for Arita Haruyuki to arrive until someone knocks on the door.

"Password." Kyon responded.

"Since when we do have a password?" questioned Haruyuki.

"He's just joking. Come on in." answered Itsuki before Haruyuki enters the room and takes his seat.

Kirito stood up and starts to speak, "Gentlemen, last weekend was a wonderful weekend for the Online Brigade... (looks at Haruyuki) well almost a wonderful weekend, but hey, at least we managed to keep our belts away from those kids from Inaba. In fact, we even got rid of them, except for one who managed to get away but don't worry, we'll get him soon enough."

Haruyuki then interupted and begged, "I'm sorry for losing the Extreme Title Kirito! I tried my very best in facing someone like Takeru so please don't punish me!"

"Calm down Haruyuki. If he's going to punish you, he'll do that before starting his speech." Kyon replied.

"Kyon's right. Besides, there are 2 reasons why I'm not punishing you. One, the Extreme Title is pretty much a bonus for us anyway, and Two, at least you helped us out on the female side of the business by sending your girlfriend to help Asuna and Haruhi out. On behalf of Asuna, I would like to thank you for that Haruyuki." added Kirito.

Kyon then continued, "And on behalf of Haruhi and the SOS Brigade, we would like to thank you too."

"Thanks guys. Glad that I could help you guys out in something." Haruyuki replied. "Still, please don't call Kuroyukihime my girlfriend. We are just friends, that's all." He corrected.

"If that's the case, good news to all the guys who had a crush on her." Kyon replied. "And good news to you as well since no one's going to kill you for dating a pretty girl like Kuroyukihime out of jealousy." He continued.

The heels then got interupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Kirito asked.

"Pizza Delivery for the Online Brigade, all paid by your General Manager!"

"Nazirul's treating us with free pizza? That's cool." Itsuki reacted while Kirito goes to open the door. As the door opens, it shows...

... Kanji Tatsumi who would then throws a chair straight onto Kirito's face before unloading on his with punches to the face until Haruyuki and the SOS Brigade jumps on him. The heels then proceeded to beat Kanji up until...

"Hey!"

AWF Extreme Champion Takeru Takaishi and Sawada Tsunayoshi appeared to make the save, causing the heels to back off before Kirito stops them for getting into the fight.

"We're outnumbering them Kirito, let's get them!" Haruyuki shouted.

"Let's not waste our energy on them guys. They aren't worth our time. Let's get out of here." Kirito replied before the heels leaves the scene.

Takeru and Tsuna then helped Kanji to get himself up. "You alright?" asked Takeru.

"I'm fine, thanks for the save. Although you could have saved my friends last Sunday." Kanji answered.

"You're welcome, and sorry for not being there to save your friends Kanji. Both of us left the arena after our respective matches. All I can do for you after that is to give my condolences to your friends." Tsuna replied.

"... my friends aren't dead though." Kanji corrected.

"Sorry. Maybe condolences is too strong for me to use for your situation..." Tsuna apologized before he and Takeru let Kanji to stand on his two feet.

"Well, looks like we have one thing in common, and that is having business with the Online Brigade. I just won the Extreme title from Haruyuki which means that he might come after me again soon, you Tsuna is the next challenger for Kirito's Japanese title while you Kanji wants to avenge Narukami and Yosuke after what they did to them last Sunday. How about tonight, we band together and fight them inside the ring?" Takeru suggested.

"Sounds good to me. But who's going to be our equalizer? They got 4 guys while we only got 3." Kanji questioned.

"No worries, let me get my friend Iori to join us. See you later guys!" Takeru answered before leaving the duo.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Tsuna muttered before turning to Kanji. "Well, I need to go somewhere else. Later." said Tsuna before leaving the scene.

(Ring)

(Right Here, Right Now by CFO$ plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Making his way to the ring, from Station Square, Chris Thorndyke!" (Crowd Boos)

"Not a good night for Chris last Sunday as he failed to pull a huge victory over a former World Champion in Tsuna, and not only that, but he also failed to claim the No 1 Contendership for the Japanese title." Kenichi recapped.

"Earlier tonight he was announced at one of the participants for the upcoming Tournament, being placed in the same group as the likes of Eren and Daisuke. And I'm pretty sure this former CAWF World Champion can't wait to embarrass both of them. But as for tonight, he's facing a living breathing punching bag in the form of another one of the PSX Digimon World Protagonists." Klein continued.

Junior from Digimon World 3 enters the ring for the PSX team.

(Bell Rings)

Chris and Junior circled around the ring until Chris goes for a Double Leg Takedown only to have Junior to move out of the way instead. Once Chris turned himself around, Junior throws a kick only to have Chris catching it and after avoiding Junior's Enzuigiri, Chris then slams Junior's leg onto the mat before proceeding to stomp on it several times. He then picks Junior up from behind and plants him with an Atomic Drop before bouncing off the ropes and drills him with a Chop Block onto the damaged leg!

After dragging Junior to the middle of the ring, Chris grabs his legs and sets for the Sharpshooter, but Junior manages to use his other leg to kick him away several times to the face instead. Junior then struggles to get himself up before Chris knocks him back down with a Baseball Slide onto the damaged leg! He then proceeded to grab Junior's legs and finally puts him on the Sharpshooter for the quick win.

"Here's your winner, Chris Thorndyke!" (Crowd Boos)

"Nice try Junior, but you can't fight a former World Champion with just one leg. Oh well, at least Akira can laugh at you for tapping out instead of getting pinned." Klein joked.

"Oh great, he's going to talk... please rip him apart London..." Kenichi pointed as Chris receives a mic.

Before Chris could even talk, the crowd starts to chant 'Choker!' at him.

"This is why people love you London, good job!" praised Kenichi.

"You think you're funny huh? You think you're funny, calling me a choker for losing to Tsuna last Sunday? Well guess what you bloody Brits, maybe I lost to him, but at least I gave a former World Champion a hell of a challenge and a damn near defeat, something that no other newcomer in Fiction Wrestling can brag about!" Chris responded as the crowd still kept on calling him a 'Choker'. He then ignores the chant and continues his promo, "Nazirul, I would like to thank you for putting me into this upcoming Tournament, and I'll promise you and all of you people that not only I will win the entire thing, but I will also beat the hell out of anyone who's in my group! I'm a former World Champion in CAWF and by the grace of God I'll show you people why I'm a former champion there by winning the whole damn thing!"

He then throws the mic away backwards before leaving the ring.

"Good job London. You just ignited a fire inside Chris by calling him a choker. I agree with Kenichi, this is why people love London." Klein praised.

"Chris can make promises all he wants, but can he fulfil them is another story." Kenichi reminded.

(Backstage)

We can see the Lulim Familia talking to each other.

"Sorry for dragging you guys into the mess I've made you two, but I really need you guys as my partners for tonight." Daisuke apologized.

"It's alright Daisuke, we don't mind." Takato replied while Tomoki nodded.

"Alright. And by the way, I've noticed that you guys haven't done anything notable lately." Daisuke said.

"Other than doing things with Takato like playing Digital Card Battle, you are right Daisuke. And I'm feeling kinda bored about it." Tomoki replied.

"Well then, since I'm heading into Animation Cup, and since you two are closer than ever, how about the two of you start a chase for the Tag Team titles?" Daisuke suggested.

"Can we actually do that? I mean, I don't think both of us are ready for such thing." questioned Takato.

"Don't say that Takato. Win or loss, at least you guys tried. Plus, it's better than doing nothing but being my personal cheerleaders." replied Daisuke.

"I guess you're right Daisuke... did you just called us your personal cheerleaders?" asked Takato.

"Sorry Takato. I don't know why but I'm feeling like I want to insult and call names on other people ever since losing the title belt." Daisuke apologized.

"Hopefully you'll get the title back, because I don't want you to turn into a foul mouthed monster." Tomoki wished.

"I'll definitely get the title back... after I go through 10 other man of course... but whatever, let's focus on our match tonight shall we? Then we'll focus about the weeks after tonight." Daisuke suggested as the duo nodded. The faces then head towards the ring.

"Lulim Famila in action next ladies and gentlemen, unless you're a Pokemon fan, stay tuned!" Klein announced.

...

(Commercial Break)

...

(A/N: Sorry guys, back to recap form we go!)

...

 _After the commercial break, the announcers named the second batch of participants for the Animation Cup: Kirigaya Kazuto, Takeru Takaishi, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kanji Tatsumi, Jotaro Kujo, Ash Ketchum, Shinji Ikari, Amata Sora, Kakeru Aizawa, Cinque Izumi, Ryo Akiyama and the returning Natsu Dragneel_

 _..._

 _ **Match #4: Lulim Familia (Daisuke Motomiya, Takato Matsuda and Tomoki Himi) vs Spirit Warriors (Takuya Kanbara, Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura)**_

 _At the end of the match, Daisuke goes for the pin after hitting Takuya with the Powerbomb of Courage (Batista Bomb) only to be broken up by Kouji and Kouichi. Takato and Tomoki then enters the ring and brawled with Kouji and Kouichi until they are outside the ring while Daisuke, inside the ring, picks Takuya up and goes for the Extreme Jihad (Rainmaker), but Takuya manages to avoid it before bouncing off the ropes and plants him with a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT! After Kouji and Kouichi pushed Takato and Tomoki onto the ring apron, Takuya tags himself to Kouji before Kouji hits Daisuke with a Diving Double Foot Stomp. Kouichi, who made the tag before Kouji could hit Daisuke with it, does the same thing as well before Takuya does the same thing and scores an upset victory over the former world champ via 3 Diving Double Foot Stomps._

 _Post Match, Takuya cuts a promo on the lifeless body of Daisuke's._

" _Hey Daisuke, would it great if both of us are in the same group for the Animation Cup? Consider that a sneak preview of what's to come at the Tournament Daisuke, because the day we'll end up facing each other will be the day you will be embarrassed by my hands!"_

 _..._

 _Backstage segment where the Rookie Revolution are celebrating their victory last Sunday._

" _Ladies and gentlemen, drink up because all of these comes from my own pocket!" Taiki ordered._

" _You sure we can drink all of these?" Shinji questioned_

" _Shut up and stop questioning Shinji, we are celebrating the demise of a bunch of anti-RR wannabes!" Zenjirou answered._

" _Hold up guys, I just remembered that I need to say something before all of us get ourselves wasted." Taiki interupted. "*Ahem*Gentlemen, please, give a round of applause to our two fine recruits Renton and Amata, because if it wasn't for them and their effort last Sunday, we wouldn't be here to get wasted. Clap your hands everybody!" he ordered as everyone clapped their hands to Renton and Amata._

" _Thank you everyone, but we couldn't have done it without you guys removing the other members of our enemies out of the Lethal Lockdown. If you guys haven't done that, we won't be able to pick up the victory so..."_

 _Amata then finishes Renton's words "... thank you guys for helping us in getting the victory!"_

" _You two are thanking us while we are thanking you... are we in Thanksgiving or what?" questioned Shinn._

" _No we are not in Thanksgiving today Shinn." Taiki answered before turning to Renton and Amata. "As for you two, you're welcome. After your performances last Sunday, I can easily say that the future of the RR is bright with you guys, even if I suddenly dissappear from the face of this earth someday." He stated._

" _Thanks Taiki, but as skilled as we are, we don't have the quality of being a leader compared to you." Renton replied._

" _So please, lead us until the end Taiki. We don't think we'll be able to stay strong without you." Amata hoped._

" _Don't worry you two, I'm here to stay until the end... or at least until I became a veteran myself." Taiki replied._

" _Can we start drinking now Taiki? Because I want to make a toast to you, to Renton and Amata, and screw it, to all of us." Zenjirou sked._

" _Hold your glasses Zen, because I have one more thing to say." Taiki answered. "Now, the Animation Cup is upon us, and it looks like every one of us are in it, except for me and Zenjirou. Which is why I would like to say that while you guys are going to be busy with the Tournament, Zenjirou and I will go after a belt that we haven't held yet, the AWF Tag Team Championship!" he continued._

" _That's what ladies and gentlemen, Team Xros Hearts are back and ready to rock the Tag Team Division!" Zenjirou announced while every cheered at the announcement._

" _That's all folks. Now, raise your glasses everyone as I would like to make a toast, to all of us in this group. Hail Rookie Revolution!" Taiki shouted before taking a shot._

" _Hail Rookie Revolution!" everyone else shouted while raising their glasses before taking a shot as well._

" _Wow... I felt like shit already..." Shinji muttered._

" _Weakling..." Shinn mocked._

 _..._

 _ **Match #5: Ash Ketchum vs Player (Digimon World protag)**_

 _Ash scores a squash victory with a Spear._

 _Post Match, Ash decides to cut a promo on the crowd who are cheering for him and chanted 'You Still Got It!'._

" _Well, it's been a while since I'm in this ring, and you guys are right, I still got it!" Ash cheered before the crowd cheered in response. "To be honest, at first I was surprised that you guys would cheer me even though you guys would usually crap on me anytime I came to this country. But then I realized way you guys are cheering for me." Before Ash could even continue, the crowd started a 'Fuck Status Quo!' chant, refering to Ash's defeat at the Kalos League (Pokemon XY &Z Episode 39) "Yup, my guess is correct, you guys are cheering me because of what happened at Kalos League, and for that I thank you. Thank you to all my fans, old and new, for rooting for me to win the entire thing, I really appreciate it, although I'm feeling sad that I didn't win the League. If possible, I want to come out here, with the Kalos League trophy and celebrate with every single one of you!" _

_Once Ash stopped talking, the crowd cheered before chanting 'Oh Ash Ketchum' in the tune of 'Seven Nation Army'._

" _Now, before I start talking about the upcoming Animation Cup, I would like to ask you guys something for confirmation: Were you guys cheering for me because I got screwed out of the Kalos League, thus destroying your wish to see me archiving the dream of being a Pokemon Master? (Crowd Cheers) Or were you guys cheering for me to win the Kalos League... so that I can leave AWF and focus on being the Pokemon Master?" the crowd boos at Ash's second guess._

" _I knew it..." he muttered before lashing out at the crowd "Just admit it, you guys only rooted for me to win the Kalos League so that you guys didn't have to see me again in Fiction Wrestling! Well guess what? Even if I won the Kalos League, I'm going to stay here and keep on wrestling no matter what, deal with it haters and so called fans of mine during the league!" the heartbroken crowd booed at Ash. "As for the Animation Cup, what else should I say other than the fact that I will win the Goddamn thing and it doesn't matter if Daisuke, Eren, Chris, Renton, Masaru, Kirito, Tsuna, Takeru, Jotaro or Shinji has something to say about it. I will knock them all down and move on to become a World Champion for the first time in one fricking year!"_

 _Ash then drops the mic before leaving the ring while the crowd continues to boo him for rejecting their genuine love for him._

" _Ash is fricking delusional... why does he think that everyone who cheered him are the ones who wants him to win the Kalos League and leave Fiction Wrestling for good to focus on being a Pokemon Master? Good job Ash you delusional dumbass, now even the loyalists of your series hates your guts." trashed Kenichi._

" _... can't believe that I'm losing to you in an argument for the first time in our commentating career Ken, and I haven't even started to argue with you yet!" Klein replied._

 _..._

 _Backstage segment where the Online Brigade talking to each other after finding out that they will have a match which is next._

" _Well... that escalated quickly." Kyon said._

" _I told you we should have beat them down earlier Kirito! Now look what happened! Instead of getting a week off, we have to be in action next!" Haruyuki shouted._

" _Calm down Haruyuki. Even I was surprised that Nazirul would put us against them tonight instead of next week." Itsuki replied._

" _Itsuki's right, and look on the bright side, at least we got a huge chance to take Kanji, Tsuna and Takeru out for good at once. Or at least get rid of Takeru's personal asskisser Iori." Kirito stated. "And if I were you Haru, I'll release my frustuations on them instead of on me." He added._

 _Haruyuki sighed, "Fine."_

" _Well then, time to get in there and finish our night with a bang. Let's go." Kirito called before the heels heads to the ring._

 _..._

 _(Commercial Break)_

 _..._

 _Backstage segment where GM Nazirul can be seen paying the Digimon World Protags for their matches earlier before telling them to come back next week and offers them a bonus if they manages to pull a surprise victory in their matches._

 _..._

 _ **Match #6: Online Brigade (Kirigaya Kazuto, Arita Haruyuki, Kyon and Itsuki Koizumi) vs Kanji Tatsumi, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Takeru Takaishi and Iori Hida**_

 _In a miracle, Iori scores a pin on Itsuki after a Dreamer DDT – Swanton Bomb combo along with Takeru._

 _..._

 _(The next day... and back to full show we go!)_

 _.._

 _Previously on AWF!_

 _A couple has been restored!_

 _(shows Nanoha Takamachi defeating Fate Testarossa before the two ended up finally reunited as Fate has returned to normal)_

 _But before they could celebrate, a new battle has started!_

 _(shows Haruhi Suzumiya scoring a victory over Sakura Kinomoto after interference from Kuroyukihime before those two, along with Asuna Yuuki, beats Sakura down until Nanoha and Fate ran in for the save)_

 _While two victories occurred in the scenery..._

 _(shows Moka Akashiya and Yuki Cross defeating Makie Sasaki and Sora Nagino before showing Chie Satonaka and Hibiki Tachibana defeating the Rookie Revolution)_

 _... back on the frontlines, two giants are slayed!_

 _(shows the Black Label Organization defeating Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi to win the Womens Tag Team titles)_

 _And then..._

 _There's the great war..._

 _(shows highlights of Hikari Yagami vs Revy for both the Womens and Divas Championships)_

 _... which ended with a third party taking advantage on the wounded participants!_

 _(shows the Statues of Liberty destroying both Hikari and Revy at the end of the show)_

 _Tonight..._

 _The story continues..._

 _As the scenery remains chaotic like ever before!_

 _Welcome... to AWF Freedom!_

 _..._

"Welcome everyone to AWF Freedom, 72 plus an extra 48 hours after our the female side of second biggest show of the year, One Night Star!" Kenichi welcomed while the camera circled around the arena to show all the fans inside it.

"We're live for the fourth night, and the second straight night in London, England, and what an aftermath we had both witnessed and felt last Saturday!" Klein continued.

(War of Nerves by Blue Sun Plays)

Selena Richardson, Paulina and Star appears on the stage to massive cheers

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, the Statues of Liberty!"

"For those who missed or forgotten, last Saturday's PPV was headlined by Hikari vs Revy to crown the first ever Dual Womens Champion in not only AWF, but also in Fiction Wrestling!" Klein reminded.

"As both girls are closer to the end of their fight, these girls would suddenly appear and pulled something straight out of a certain Club in the Honorable Ring as a certain Broken one would like to call it. Not only both champions ended up being the victims of the Superkick Party, but so does both of us!" Kenichi continued.

"I rooted for them and they Superkicked me in response... that is far far crueler than every rejection I've ever received while picking up chicks..." Klein added.

"And here they are ladies and gentlemen. I hope they explain their actions and apologize to us." Kenichi finished as the girls are already inside the ring.

Before the girls could even speak, the crowd surrounds the arena with loud 'Superkick' chants.

"Remember when we praised London last night? We'll take those praises back." Klein said in response to said chants.

As the chants starts to die off, Star-Lina then does the '2 Sweet' hand sign, causing the crowd to cheer again before starting a 'Too Sweet' chant.

"Alright people settle down, save those chants for whatever lame match that's coming up next!" Selena ordered as the crowd cheers.

"My condolences to anyone who's having a match after this, because the crowd are going to hijack the living hell out of that match with their confessions towards these Statues." Klein joked.

"Now, you all might be wondering, why would we do what we just did last Saturday? Paulina, Star, would to like to tell them why?" Selena asked as neither girls wants to talk. "Very well. (Ahem) For those who didn't know or too stupid to know, all three of us are history makers in this company with my partners being the first cartoon characters ever to be in this company while I had the honor of being the first original character to be in this company! And what have we, 3 girls who many people thought that they will never be in a company like AWF? Nothing! Nazirul signed all of us to do nothing in this place and this is why we did what we did last Saturday: We. Deserve. Better. Than being curtain jerkers! We're too talented to be left in the background, we are too beautiful to be left in the background, and we are too popular to be left in the background! Which is why tonight, we're going after both Hikari and Revy's titles, whether you like it or not! Screw status quo!"

After Selena finishes the promo, the crowd cheers until...

(Let's Light It Up by Jim Johnston plays)

... the Black Label Organization came out on the stage to the boos of the crowd.

"Well look what we have here: A bunch of butthurt spotlight stealers." Oriha pointed.

"How sweet... coming from a bunch of silicon implanted girls like you." Selena joked as the crowd cheers while Miki and Mikoto are holding the pissy Oriha back. "Now, tell me, what do you want from us to the point of daring yourselves to interupt us!" she questioned.

"You want to know why we interupted you? Well here's a reason and listen to it closely! You see, last Saturday we had done the impossible and dethroned Mikasa and Ryuko to win these shiny belts, meaning that spotlight is pretty much on us because there's no way in hell being a Dual Champion is more impressive than destroying Mikasa and Ryuko. But then you monkeys showed up and stole our spotlight by hijacking the main event, and for that, all three of you wax statue shall pay for it!" Oriha answered before the heels walk towards the ring.

"That's it? That's It? You're angry at us because we stole your spot in the headlines? Earth to Big Boobs, even with your victory over Mikasa and Ryuko, you ain't making headlines because that spot is reserved for Hikari, Revy and the three of us! So if I were you, I'll look at the mirror and realize that you have a long way ahead before you could make any headlines and steal the spotlight!" Selena advised.

Black Label Org then enters the ring. "Who are you trying to give us advice huh? We are the current Tag Champs while you guys are nothing more than curtain jerkers, choke artists and everything in between!" Oriha questioned.

"Whoa whoa whoa back off loud mouth! My friends here can kick your teeth out!" Selena warned. "As for who I am? Well guess what, I'm a future champion in this Division and you should bow down to me in advance!" she continued.

"Well, if that's the case, allow me to take you to the only place where you can be a champion: In your dreams!"

Oriha then whacks Selena's face with the mic before Star-Lina responded by Double Superkicking her to a loud pop! The two grops then brawled until Sayo cleaned house, forcing the Statues to retreat as the Black Label Org checks on Oriha.

"Hold your horses girls!"

GM Nazirul then appeared on the stage.

"First off, thanks to you girls, Hikari, Revy, Mikasa and Ryuko will NOT be on tonight's show. But on the hand, thanks to you girls arguing about making headlines and shit, I've came up with a great main event for tonight, right here in London, England! (cheap pop) Tonight, it's going to be a 6 Girl Tag Team Match between the Black Label Org and the Statues of Liberty, and to make this interesting, if the Statues win, Star-Lina will face the champs for the Tag Team titles next week!" Nazirul announced as the crowd cheers.

"Well this is going to be fun ladies and gentlemen, our new tag champs shall enter the Superkick Party!" Klein cheered.

"Can't believe we are cheering for something involving the Statues despite what they did to us last Saturday. But then again, I'll pay all my money to see them Superkicking Oriha while she's turned into a mute." Kenichi said.

(Backstage)

The Rookie Revolution, Ruki Makino and Asuka Langley Soryu, can be seen talking to each other regarding what happened last week.

"Well Ruki, we suffered a double blow in one night. First we lost to Chie and Hibiki and then we lost Fate from our group. Any ideas on what are we going to do now?" questioned Asuka.

Ruki sighed before answering Asuka's question, "Even though I'm crushed that Fate's no longer with us and returned back to living under Nanoha's shadow, that's not going to stop our operations, and same thing with our defeat against Chie and Hibiki before that. As for what are we going to do now? Well Asuka my loyal friend, come with me as I'll show you the answer."

Ruki then leaves the scene before Asuka followed suit.

...

(Commercial Break)

...

 _ **Match #1: Makie Sasaki and Sora Nagino vs Mirai Kuriyama and Mitsuki Nase**_

 _Makie and Sora scores the win via Rolling Fireman's Carry Drop (Sora) – Frog Splash (Makie) combo on Mirai._

 _Post Match, the RR appeared on the stage and clapped their hands towards the faces._

 _..._

 _(Backstage)_

 _The MSLC can be seen talking to each other backstage._

 _Sakura greeted, "Welcome back Fate! Glad to have you with me and Nanoha again!"_

" _Thanks Sakura. It's a pleasure to be back here as well." replied Fate._

" _What about me? I'm the one who brought Fate back to us?" reminded Nanoha._

" _Oh right. Thanks and good job at bringing Fate back to her usual self Nanoha. Looks like your brand of 'befriending' always works." praised Sakura._

 _Nanoha replied, "Of course it does Sakura. If only I could 'befriend' those two redheads who stole Fate from me and you..."_

 _Fate then requested, "Could we stop talking about the RR guys? I don't want to be reminded anymore..."_

 _Sakura responded, "Wish granted Fate." She then continued, "Now, at first I was planning to give you two a pair of tickets and let you two go on a honeymoon after your match last Saturday, but then Haruhi brought in her friends, old one and new one, to destroy me and you two had to be dragged along since you guys saved me from them. For that I'll thank you for saving me with no hesitation and sorry for ruining your possible honeymoon."_

 _Nanoha replied, "No prob and worries Sakura, we are your partners after all."_

 _Fate added, "We can go to our honeymoon once we finished dealing with those three."_

" _Thanks for understanding guys. I'm glad to have partners like you two." thanked Sakura. "Now, one of us is going to face the debuting Kuroyukihime tonight. Anyone want to volunteer?" she asked._

 _Fate raised her hand and answered, "Allow me to fight for you guys."_

 _Nanoha reacted, "Well, if you want to fight tonight, that's fine with me Fate."_

" _Same here. Good luck against her Fate and don't worry, we'll back you up just in case." assured Sakura._

" _Thanks. Shall we go to the ring now?" asked Fate._

" _Sure thing Fate. Should I carry you so that you won't be tired walking to the ring?" suggested Nanoha._

" _How kind of you Nanoha, but no thanks. I want to walk on my own." answered Fate._

" _Can you carry me around Nanoha?" asked Sakura._

" _... let's just walk to the ring guys." said Nanoha before she and Fate leaves the scene._

 _Sakura sulked for a while before following her partners as well. The trio then encountered the Goldragons who are about to enter the GM Office._

" _Well would you look at that? Welcome back Magical trio! Glad to see you three together again!" greeted Hibiki._

" _Thanks. What are you guys doing here anyway?" questioned Sakura._

" _Just something to talk about with the GM, that's all." answered Labrys._

 _Chie then asked, "Are you guys heading to the ring? If so, good luck in there."_

" _Yes, and thanks. Later guys." answered Nanoha before the MSLC leaves the scene._

" _Alright, who's going to knock the door?" asked Hibiki._

" _I'm not interested." answered Labrys._

" _Go for it Hibiki, you're the closest to that door after all." answered Chie._

" _Okay then."_

 _Hibiki then knocks on the door._

" _Come in!"_

 _She then opens the door before the trio enters the office._

" _Ah yes, how may I help you girls this week?" asked Nazirul._

 _Hibiki: "Labrys, the floor is all yours."_

 _Labrys then walks towards Nazirul's table and slams her fist onto it, scaring Nazirul for a bit._

" _Listen here Nazirul, I don't know what were you thinking, but do you realize that we are currently the No 1 Contenders for the Tag Team titles? Yet here you are giving another team a possible title match before us! So please, explain your actions or else!"_

 _After hearing Labrys' threat, Nazirul slowly turned his head towards Chie and Hibiki. "... help?" he begged._

" _Don't look at us, we're angry too, but she's the angriest out of all of us hence that's why she approached you for us." replied Chie._

" _Is that so..." Nazirul then sighed before turning back to Labrys. "Alright, here's what am I going to do. If the Statues of Liberty didn't win tonight, you'll get your hands on the Black Label Org for the Tag Team titles next week. BUT... if the Statues won tonight, they will get a title match against Black Label Org next week, and the week after that, you guys will face the winner of said title match for the Tag Team titles. How about it?" he suggested._

" _Make sure you didn't give another team another title shot next week, or else I'll hurt you." warned Labrys before she turned to Chie and Hibiki. "How's that? Sounds menacing?" she asked._

" _Indeed it is Labrys, to the point of scaring authorities." answered Hibiki._

" _Alright girls, you may leave the office now and you don't have to worry, because those Statues will be the only team to get a title shot before you, mark my words." Nazirul assured before Chie and Labrys leaves the office._

" _Thanks Nazirul. Make sure you didn't break your promise though, or else Labrys would beat you up." warned Hibiki before she leaves as well._

" _*sigh* Note to self, never piss off an anti-Shadow weapon... or a pair of Kung-Fu fanatics for that matter." muttered Nazirul before resuming his paperwork._

 _..._

 _ **Match #2: Kuroyukihime (w/ Haruhi Suzumiya and Asuna Yuuki) vs Fate Testarossa (w/ Sakura Kinomoto and Nanoha Takamachi)**_

 _Kuroyukihime scores the win with the Death By Embracing (Single Underhook Inverted Facelock)_

 _Post Match, Haruhi cuts a promo on the faces._

" _Hey Fate! Be thankful that you didn't lose your memory after what Kuroyukihime just used to beat you! And no this thing ain't over yet! Because next week, let's throw all of us into the ring for a 6 Man Tag Team Match! I promise you that next week, the Online Brigade shall stand tall against the powers of magic, and after that... you'll see!"_

 _..._

 _(Commercial Break)_

 _..._

 _Backstage segment with Nazirul already finishing his paper work for this week._

" _Thank God it's all done for today! What a relief!" Nazirul cheered before someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" he responded before the door opens, revealing the Spirit World Warriors. "Is there anything I can do for you two before the show ends?" he asked._

" _Actually we came here to thank you for giving us a match tonight. And of course we want to ask you to put us in more matches for the next few weeks." Mitsuki answered._

" _Please put us in matches Nazirul! We would like to gain more experience before starting our chase for the Tag Team titles!" begged Mirai._

" _No problem girls. Next week, you'll be in a match. Against who? I'll see who I can pit you girls with. Anything else?" responded Nazirul._

" _That's all we want Nazirul, thank you." Mitsuki replied before she and Mirai leaves the office._

" _You're welcome!" Nazirul shouted._

 _..._

 _ **Match #3: Black Label Organization (Oriha Nashida, Miki Tsurugi and Mikoto Kiba) vs Statues of Liberty (Selena Richardson, Paulina and Star)**_

 _Before the match, Oriha decleared that Sayo should not waste her time and energy on a waste of a match in front of this crowd before announcing that she will take her place tonight._

 _Big mistake as Oriha ended up eating a pin after Star-Lina hits her with the Alvarez Driver._

 _Post Match, Star-Lina told Oriha to bring Sayo as her partner next week because no matter who will represent the Black Label Org next week, they all will fall prey to the Superkick Party._

 _..._

Match Results:

Makie Sasaki and Sora Nagino def. Mirai Kuriyama and Mitsuki Nase

Kuroyukihime def. Fate Testarossa

Statues of Libery def. Black Label Organization

...

A/N: There you go folks, the first chapter in 2017!

Good God what a bad delay for this chapter... I was supposed to finish and post this one on the first week of January, but ended up posting this on February instead... I hate having AWF chapters being suddenly delayed and I'm the author of this thing! DX

Anyway, in this new format, I will write 1/4 of Battleline and 1/3 of Freedom in full format as I don't want to be lazy when it comes to writing AWF chapter, regardless of when will the chapters being released. Granted, this format haven't been used yet as shown by Freedom having no matches been written in full format, but don't worry, I'll use it for future chapters.

And now, let's see what we got for the future chapters... Oh Goodie a Tournament, featuring a return by Natsu! I'll have the brackets for the Tournament on the next chapter, and hopefully I'll be able to write all the Tournament Matches in full since I want to make all 24 participants to look good even in defeat by dishing out great matches against each other. And while the Tournament is ongoing, the Tag Team Division has a new hot item in the form of the HOTD! Maybe they'll be the ones to dethrone the SOS Brigade?

As for the girls... Hikari and Revy are out for now, same with Mikasa and Ryuko. Star-Lina vs Black Label Org is set for next chapter, same with Online Brigade vs Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Cardcaptors. Rookie Revolution seemed interested in Makie and Sora, Goldragon is waiting for whoever's the champion is next week while Mirai and Mitsuki's quest to climb back to the top of the Tag Team Division begins!

And that's it really... next chapter will be out in... I have no idea. I swear if the next chapter is released in March... DX Until then, please review!


	31. 26th Episodes

_**AWF Battleline and Freedom, October Week 2**_

 _ **Location: Glasgow, Scotland**_

 _ **...**_

 _The show kicks off with GM Nazirul announcing the first people of the 8 groups for the Animation Cup. Said groups will be led by Daisuke Motomiya (Group A, former World Champ), Takuya Kanbara (Group B, representing former World Champ Junpei), Kirigaya Kazuto (Group C, Japanese Champ), Sawada Tsunayoshi (Group D, No 1 Contender for Japanese title), Takeru Takaishi (Group E, Extreme Champ), Arita Haruyuki (Group F, former Extreme Champ), Masaru Daimon (Group G, Trios Champ) and Jotaro Kujo (Group H, Trios Champ). After stating that the rest of the group will be filled as the show goes on, he announces that the show will feature 2 title matches: SOS Brigade vs Takeru and Iori for the Tag Team titles and Kirito vs Tsuna for the Japanese title. To kick things off for tonight, he announces a No 1 Contenders Match for the AWF Tag Team Championship between Highschool of the Dead and the Iwatobi Swimming Club._

 _..._

 _ **Match #1: HOTD (Takashi Komuro and Kohta Hirano) vs Iwatobi SC (Makoto Tachibana and Nagisa Hozaki w/ Haruka Nanase and Rei Ryuugazaki)**_

 _ **...**_

(Bell Rings)

Kohta and Makoto starts first for their teams. The two locked each other on a Collar and Elbow tie up until Makoto manages to push away before Rei and Nagisa proceeds to brag about how strong Makoto is. The two then locked each other again on another Collar and Elbow Tie Up, and this time, it's Kohta's turn to show his strength as he manages to push Makoto onto the ropes before giving him a Clean Break.

"He may be fat, but that doesn't mean that he has no muscles or core strength." reminded Kenichi regarding Kohta.

Makoto then throws a Clothesline only to have Kohta avoiding it before Kohta blasts him with a Knife Edge Chop to the chest. Makoto then drills Kohta with a knee to the gut followed by an elbow to the back of Kohta's neck before going for an Irish Whip only to have Kohta reversing it instead. Once Makoto bounces off the ropes, Kohta plants him down with a Lou Thesz Press before tagging himself to Takashi.

Takashi enters the ring and kicks Makoto to the gut before blasting him with several Knife Edge Chops until Makoto grabs his throat. Takashi then kicks Makoto's gut several times before setting up for a Suplex only to end up getting Suplexed by Makoto instead. Once Takashi used the ropes to get himself up, Makoto goes to Clothesline him out of the ring only to get kicked away to the face instead before Rei distracts the referee by trying to enter the ring, allowing Haruka to grab Takashi's leg. After Takashi kicks Haruka away to the face, Makoto finally manages to Clothesline Takashi out of the ring before tagging himself to Nagisa. Once Takashi got himself up, Nagisa knocks him back down with a Running Seated Senton off the ring apron!

"Iwatobi with nice teamwork on Takashi, and how embarassing for a zombie killer like Takashi to be dominated by a bunch of pretty male swimmers of all things right now?" Klein pointed while Nagisa, after throwing Takashi back into the ring, went to the ring apron and hits him with a Slingshot Senton before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Takashi kicks out.

Nagisa then tags himself to Makoto before the two picks Takashi up and Double Irish Whips him onto the corner. After Makoto drills Takashi with a Running Clothesline, Nagisa drills Takashi with a Running Battering Ram before striking him multiple times until he's seated on the corner. After receiving the tag from Nagisa, Makoto enters the ring and drills the seated Takashi with several forearms to the face before Nagisa follows it up with a Baseball Slide! Makoto then picks Takashi up, catches him and throws him away with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex before making the tag to Nagisa and sits on the top turnbuckle which allows Nagisa to climb and stood on top of Makoto's shoulder.

"As you see folks, Makoto's upper body are as durable as the turnbuckles! Even Nagisa can stand on it!" Klein pointed.

"Kyon! Itsuki! We coming for you and your shiny belts!" shouted Nagisa before jumping off Makoto's shoulder for a Frog Splash...

... only to land on Takashi's knee instead!

"Never stop midway through a match to do random things folks, especially when you are up against a team like the HOTD!" reminded Kenichi.

After crawling towards the corner and using the turnbuckle to get himself up, Takashi kicks Nagisa away to the face before knocking Makoto with a back elbow to the face and charges towards Nagisa only to get knocked away by a Hurricanrana by Nagisa instead. Big mistake as Takashi ended up rolling towards him corner and tags himself to Kohta!

"Nagisa made a mistake, and now the HOTD are using it to their advantage! Here comes the expert in guns Kohta!" Kenichi cheered.

Kohta enters the ring and knocks Nagisa down with a Clothesline before bouncing off the ropes and leaps through Nagisa who rolled towards him. Once Kohta bounced off the ropes, Nagisa goes for a Hurricanrana only to get caught before Kohta lifts him up and plants him with a Powerbomb on the center of the ring! He then picks Nagisa up and tosses him onto the corner with a Biel Throw!

"I don't know why, but seeing a fatass like Kohta ragdolling a midget like Nagisa is an entertaining sight to behold!" noted Klein.

After receiving the tag from Kohta, Takashi enters the ring before picking Nagisa up from behind and plants him with 3 Rolling German Suplexes in a row before setting up for a fourth one only to turn him around, kicks his gut and plants him with 3 Rolling Suplexes in a row!

"3 Suplexes in a row followed by 3 more! Takashi's using his huge stamina to have fun throwing Nagisa around!" pointed Kenichi before Takashi goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Makoto stops the count!

Kohta enters the ring and traded blows with Makoto until Makoto pushes him bouncing off the ropes before Kohta goes for a Running Crossbody. Makoto then catches him only to end up collapsing due to Kohta's weight instead before Kohta picks Makoto up, Irish Whips him bouncing off the ropes and, along with Takashi, plants him with the Drop Dead (Dudley Death Drop)!

"Makoto's out, which leaves the Iwatobi with Nagisa and the ringside viewers!" Kenichi reacted before Kohta leaves the ring and goes after Haruka and Rei.

"And Kohta's stopping them from trying to interfere and... wait a minute!" Klein reacted as Nagisa goes for a Roll Up Pin!

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Takashi kicks out.

Once the two got themselves up, Takashi catches Nagisa and puts him on the Crippler Crossface!

"Submission locked in, no one's there to help him! Tap out and end your pain now Nagisa!" cheered Kenichi.

Before Nagisa could even tap out, the Black Lagoon Inc appeared from the audience seats, enters the ring and attacks both Takashi and Nagisa, ending the match via Double DQ to cheers by the anti-HOTD/Iwatobi crowd.

"Oh come on! We nearly get to crown a winner there! Why on earth would they come in and attack everyone?!" complained Kenichi before Kohta and Makoto tries to enter the ring only to get knocked off the ring apron instead.

"I think I know the reason, and let me give you a hint: No 1 Contendership!" responded Klein as the beatdown continues...

... until the Seirin Basketball Club (Kuroko and Kagami) ran in and attacks the Black Lagoon Inc, with the crowd booing them for stopping Black Lagoon's rampage!

"Seirin's joining the party as well! Looks like the entire Division wants to be No 1 Contenders for the belt!" pointed Klein before Haruka and Rei joined in and forces the Black Lagoon to leave the ring! Haruka and Rei then trash talked the Black Lagoon before Kagami grabs Haruka from behind and, along with Kuroko, hits him with the Grand Amplitude! Rei, surrounded by Seirin and Black Lagoon on both sides, ended up fainting instead.

"Well folks, maybe we didn't crown a No 1 Contender, but at least we can confirm that there are other teams also wanting a piece of the SOS Brigade!" said Klein.

"Now the Division has heated up folks, to the point that I can't predict who will be the next No 1 Contenders. I wonder how will our GM handle this issue?" questioned Kenichi.

...

 _Backstage segment in which Natsu Dragneel arrives in AWF for the first time in months, heading to the ring before ending up encountering... Eren Jeager._

" _You're back in action too?" asked Natsu as Eren nodded. Natsu then resumes walking towards the ring._

 _..._

 _(Commercial Break)_

 _..._

 _Backstage segment in which Sawada Tsunayoshi can be seen preparing himself for his title match later on tonight before Kanji Tatsumi walked to him._

" _Did I bother you in preparing yourself for tonight's match Tsuna?" asked Kanji._

" _Not at all Kanji. As a matter of fact, I was going to take a small break." replied Tsuna._

" _Well then. I came here for one reason, and that is to thank you for helping me out in going after Kirito and his lackeys. If possible, I would like to repay you by accompanying you for tonight's match Tsuna." explained Kanji._

" _You're welcome Kanji, and thanks. I do need a backup just in case Kirito uses his buddies to beat me tonight." replied Tsuna. "Anyways, how are your buddies doing right now?" he asked._

" _Narukami and Yosuke? They are still recovering for the injuries those Online Brigade folks has caused." answered Kanji._

" _I see... hopefully they'll return soon. This place seems empty without more than one representative from Inaba." said Tsuna._

" _Same here. I am kinda lonely without those two around. Later Tsuna, see you later in the main event." said Kanji before leaving Tsuna alone._

" _Later to you too Kanji." Tsuna replied. "I guess Kanji's experiencing the same thing as what I am experiencing without the Knights around..." he muttered before resuming his preparations._

 _..._

 _Natsu Dragneel squashes one of the Digimon World Protagonists in a squash match with a new finisher: a Vertical Suplex Powerbomb._

 _..._

 _Backstage segment with GM Nazirul in his office with a box filled with pieces of papers on his table._

" _Alright folks, time to find out who will join who for the Animation Cup! First off, Group A! Oh my reliable right hand, please find Daisuke a good opponent!"_

 _He then puts his hand into the box before taking out a piece of paper a few seconds later. He then reads it, "KK... Kakeru Aizawa! (Crowd Boos) Boy what a tough task for this young soccer kid, having to face a former World Champion in various companies. Next up, Group B! Who will join Junpei... I mean Takuya in this group?"_

 _..._

" _EJ... I'm sorry to say this Takuya, but allow me to send my condolences to you, because you're going to be in the same group as Eren Jeager! (Crowd Cheers) Next up, Group C! Who shall log themselves in to join Kirito in this group?"_

 _..._

" _NT... wow, good thing we are heading back to te US starting next week, because in a few weeks, one of Kirito's opponents will be... Natsu Dragneel! (Crowd Boos) I cannot imagine how will this match look like in the UK... now, let's go to Group D where a former World Champ in Tsuna awaits them!"_

 _..._

" _GF... Gon Frecess! (Crowd Cheers) Looks like these two former Knights are going to clash in this Tournament! Alright, 4 more to go, and here's Group E, led by the Child of Hope and possible Tag Team Champion Takeru!"_

 _..._

" _SI... Shinji Ikari! (Crowd Boos) What a good time to be in the Rookie Revolution for Shinji, as he'll get a chance to beat and eliminate the Veteran Takeru! Next up, Group F, led by Kirito's buddy Haruyuki!_

 _..._

" _RT... Renton Thurston! (Crowd Cheers) Another name from the Rookie Revolution, and this one is the latest hot item in the RR! Next up, Group G, led by one of the three heads of the Chimeras in Masaru!"_

 _..._

" _CT... Chris Thorndyke! (Crowd Boos) I can imagine the reaction to this Super Rookie getting killed by Masaru already... and last but not least, led by another head of the Chimeras in Jotaro, Group H!"_

 _..._

" _KT... Kanji Tatsumi! (Crowd Cheers) Sucks that he didn't get a chance to kill Kirito on the group stage, but at least he'll get his chance in the Quarter Finals or beyond. And that's it for now folks! Another batch of names will be placed later, but for now, let's head back to the ring for the Tag Team title match! Back to you guys!"_

 _..._

 _ **Match #3: SOS Brigade (Kyon and Itsuki Koizumi) vs Takeru Takaishi and Iori Hida (AWF Tag Team Championship)**_

...

(Bell Rings)

Takeru and Itsuki starts off for their teams. The two circled around the ring until Itsuki goes for a Double Leg Takedown only to have Takeru avoiding it instead before the two locked each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Itsuki manages to put Takeru on a Side Headlock. Takeru then back elbows Itsuki to the gut several times and knocks him down with a Headlock Takedown and with Itsuki on a seated position, Takeru drills him with a Front Dropkick to the back before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1, 2, ..." Itsuki kicks out.

Takeru then picks Itsuki up only to get knocked away by a Jawbreaker instead before moving away and goes for a Superkick. Takeru however manages to catch Itsuki's legs and then avoids his Enzuigiri before catching him from behind and puts him on a Waist Lock. Itsuki however manages to stun Takeru with several back elbows to the face before going to Takeru's back, puts him on a Waist Lock pushes him onto the ropes for a Roll Up Pin. Takeru however manages to hold on the ropes, causing Itsuki to be knocked away instead.

With Takeru on the ropes, Itsuki goes to Clothesline him out only to get knocked away by an elbow to the face instead before Takeru kicks Itsuki's gut and goes for the Twist of Fate. Itsuki however manages to push Takeru away and after he bounces off the ropes, Itsuki goes for a Roll Up pin only for a 2 count. Once the two got themselves up, Itsuki throws a Clothesline only to have Takeru avoiding it before Takeru kicks him to the gut and throws him away with a Reverse Powerbomb Alley Oop! While Itsuki retreated to his corner, Takeru turns around and tells the SOS Brigade to bring it on.

"Takeru's holding on his own ladies and gentlemen. This is why he's a former World Champion across many promotions!" cheered Kenichi while the crowd chanted 'Please Don't Tag!' at Takeru, knowing what would happen if he tags himself to Iori before Itsuki makes the tag to Kyon.

The two then circled around the ring before locking each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Kyon kicks Takeru to the gut and drops an elbow to the back side of his neck. With Takeru on one knee, Kyon bounces off the ropes and goes for a running kick only to have Takeru catching it before Takeru dodges his Enzuigiri and catches him from behind with a Waist Lock. Kyon then stuns Takeru with several back elbows to the face before moving to Takeru's back and pushes him onto the corner from behind before charging towards him only to get elbow tackled away to the face instead.

After knocking Itsuki off the ring apron with a back elbow to the face, Takeru kicks Kyon away to the face before climbing to the top turnbuckle and knocks him down with the Whisper of the Wind! He then picks Kyon up and Irish Whips him crashing onto the other corner before charging towards him only to eat an elbow tackle to the face instead. Kyon then goes for a Clothesline only to have Takeru avoiding it before he kicks Kyon to the gut and Suplexes him onto the corner! He then tags himself to Iori to boos from the crowd and while he's setting Kyon on a Tree of Woe position, Iori enters the ring and knocks Itsuki away with a Baseball Slide before hitting Kyon with another Baseball Slide and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Kyon kicks out.

Iori then tags himself to Takeru, picks Kyon up, pushes him onto the corner and drills him with several Battering Rams to the gut before laying himself on a crawling position, allowing Takeru to hit Kyon with a Poetry in Motion! Takeru then grabs Kyon and Front Suplexes him onto the ropes before Dropkicking him out of the ring and tags himself to Iori who would then climbs to the top turnbuckle. Once Kyon got himself up, Iori knocks him back down with a Diving Double Axe Handle!

"The Tag Champs has been dominated so far! Perhaps the SOS Brigade are taking the Digidestineds too lightly?" pointed Kenichi while Iori, after throwing Kyon back into the ring, enters the ring and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Kyon kicks out.

Iori then picks Kyon up only to get his eyes raked instead and with Iori on the ropes, Kyon drills him with a running knee followed by several punches onto his back before going for an Irish Whip only to have Iori reversing it instead. Once Kyon bounces off the ropes, Iori goes for a Baseball Slide only to have Kyon leaping through him instead and once Kyon bounces off the ropes, he knocks Iori down with a Running Kick before going for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Iori kicks out.

Kyon then goes to pick Iori up only to get several punches to the gut instead before knocking him away with a Jawbreaker! With Kyon on the ropes, Iori moves towards him only to get a kick to the gut and his head being slammed onto the ropes instead! After Foot Choking Iori until the referee pulls him away, Kyon bounces off the ropes with Itsuki making the tag, slides out of the ring and slaps Iori's face before Itsuki from behind drills him with a Running Low Angle Dropkick! Itsuki then picks Iori up from behind and plants him with a Backdrop Suplex followed by a Standing Moonsault and a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Iori kicks out.

"Rule of thumb when teamming up with someone like Takeru: Don't be like Iori, because he's nothing more than a punching bag as proven by pointing to what's going on in the ring right now." advised Klein.

Itsuki then picks Iori up only to get shoved away instead and after avoiding a Big Boot, Iori goes to make a tag to Takeru only to have Kyon pulling him down face first onto the ring apron instead! Itsuki then goes to stomp the cornered Iori several times before placing him on a seated position and walks away. After tagging himself to Kyon, Itsuki hits Iori with a Cannonball before Kyon does the same thing as well! Kyon then tells Itsuki to stand behind him, picks Iori up, turns him around and grabs him before the Brigade hits him with a Wheelbarrow Suplex – Neckbreaker combo!

"The Brigade experimenting a new double team with Iori as the guinea pig! Would that be enough?" reacted Klein while Kyon goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Iori kicks out!

"Maybe it didn't work, but at least Iori's is in the right position where the Brigade wants him!" pointed Klein as the Brigade, with Iori lying at the center of the ring, climbs to their respective top turnbuckles and once they reached the top turnbuckles, Itsuki goes for a 450 Splash first only to have Iori rolling out of the way, sending Itsuki crashing onto the mat instead! Iori then knocks Kyon down sitting painfully onto the top turnbuckle before climbing to the top turnbuckle and sets for a Superplex. Kyon then stuns Iori with several punches to the gut before Iori responded with a Headbutt to the face, grabs him and manages to Superple him onto the mat!

"Superplex by Iori, and now he's... OH GOD!" shouted Kenichi as Itsuki from the other corner hits Iori with a 450 Splash!

"Itsuki's fixing his mistake by hitting an unexpected 450 Splash on Iori, seemingly after climbing the other top turnbuckle while Kyon's dealing with Iori!" pointed Klein.

"And now Iori's chance to make the tag to Takeru may be over!" pointed Kenichi as Itsuki picks Kyon up and places him on top of Iori.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Iori kicks out!

"Iori kicked out? How? How the hell does that even possible?!" reacted Klein while Itsuki complains at the referee for the 2 count.

"Even I would thought that Iori won't kick out of that and cause Takeru to lose this match, but instead he shocked us all by surviving a finisher nailed by Itsuki! The match continues!" stated Kenichi while the crowd chanted 'This Is Awesome!'.

After slowly got himself up, Kyon picks Iori up and goes for the Sliced Bread No 2, but Iori ended up pushing him onto the corner instead and after tagging himself into the ring, Itsuki goes after Iori only to eat a Flapjack instead before Iori manages to run towards him corner and tags himself to Takeru!

"Tag made! Hope has finally arrived for the Digidestineds!" cheered Kenichi.

Takeru enters the ring and knocks Itsuki down with a Clothesline followed by another before knocking him down with a Double Leg Takedown and sets for an Extreme Leg Drop. He then ended up avoiding a Clothesline by Kyon instead before kicking him to the gut and plants him with a Front Suplex onto Itsuki! As Kyon rolled away and towards the ropes, Takeru grabs Itsuki's legs and manages to hit him with an Extreme Leg Drop followed by a Front Dropkick before seeing Kyon slowly getting himself up using the ropes and Clotheslines him out of the ring!

"Takeru's on fire folks! We could crown new pair of Tag Champs here!" pointed Kenichi.

Takeru then waits for Itsuki to get himself up and once he does, he kicks him to the gut and goes for the Twist of Fate, but Itsuki pushes him away and goes for a Standing Dropkick, but Takeru avoids it by holding on the ropes instead. Itsuki then charges towards Takeru only to get Back Body Dropped out of the ring and crashing onto Kyon instead! He then climbs to the top turnbuckle and once the SOS Brigade got themselves up, Takeru knocks them back down by blindly dives backwards off the top turnbuckle!

"For the love of God Takeru, you are participating in a Tournament for the World Title soon and yet here you are doing something extremely risky like that! What were you thinking?!" reacted Klein.

"This is the same Takeru who participating in multiple hardcore matches dude! A dive like that is like a bug bite to him!" responded Kenichi.

After throwing Itsuki back into the ring, Takeru climbs to the top turnbuckle and with Itsuki slowly got himself up, Takeru plants him back down with a Springboard Tornado DDT before setting up for the Twist of Fate. Once Itsuki slowly got himself up again, Takeru plants him back down again with a kick to the gut followed by a Twist of Fate before climbing to the top turnbuckle and hits him with the Diving Hope (Swanton Bomb)!

"Diving Hope, new champs coming right up!" cheered Kenichi while Takeru goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Kyon stops the count!

"Thank God for Kyon, otherwise the belts would have belonged to the Digidestined!" reacted Klein.

Kyon then picks Takeru up and slams his face onto the corner before Takeru reacted by knocking him away with a back elbow to the face and after Iori sneak tags himself into the match, Takeru climbs to the top turnbuckle for another Whisper of the Wind only to get pushed off the turnbuckle and onto the floor instead, causing the crowd to chant 'Holy Shit'!

"Again, Takeru has a TOURNAMENT for the WORLD TITLE soon, and yet he's allowing himself to crash and burn onto the cold floor like that!" reacted Klein while Kyon orders the referee to start a 10 count, but the ref didn't bother to listen to him!

"Kyon didn't see Iori's tag thanks to Takeru blinding him with his back elbow, and now Iori's in, ready to strike on Kyon!" pointed Kenichi as once Kyon turned himself around, Iori lifts him up and sets for the Dreamer Driver...

... only to get his eyes raked instead and after Kyon slips away, Itsuki stuns him with a Superkick before Kyon puts him on a Side Headlock and nails him with the Sliced Bread No 2!

"Sliced Bread No 2! The belts shall remain on the Brigade's waists!" reacted Klein as Kyon, after dragging Iori to the middle of the ring, lets Itsuki to pin Iori while trying to stop Takeru from breaking the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..."

Takeru stops the pin by managing to push Kyon onto Itsuki!

"There's still hope! There's still hope for the Digidestineds, as a literal hope breaks the pin to save Iori!" cheered Kenichi.

"We are thought that Takeru would be out cold after landing onto the cold floor, but instead he got himself up and broke the count! This, ladies and gentlemen, is what only a former World Champion like Takeru can do!" noted Klein while the crowd chanted 'This Is Awesome!' again.

After both teams struggle to slowly get themselves up, Kyon and Itsuki respectively trade blows with Takeru and Iori with the crowd booing the Brigade and cheering the Digidestineds until the Brigade goes for a DQ finish with Low Blows only to have the faces to catch their legs instead! The faces then pushes the heels up which causes them to do a Backflip before the faces kicked them to their guts and respectively sets for the Dreamer DDT and the Twist of Fate only to get Back Body Dropped instead and once the faces got themselves up, the heels knocks them down with two Superkicks onto their respective targets! While Iori's already knocked down, Takeru's still standing before the Brigade stuns him with a Double Superkick followed by a Sliced Bread No 2 by Kyon!

"Three Superkicks and a Sliced Bread! Takeru's now out of the picture!" reacted Klein.

While Kyon throws Takeru out of the ring, Itsuki picks Iori up and goes for an Irish Whip only to have Iori reversing it instead. After Itsuki ended up accidentally bumping himself onto Kyon, Iori rolls him up from behind!

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Itsuki kicks out!

"So close! But this may do it!" pointed Kenichi as once the two got themselves up, Iori lifts him up and sets for the Dreamer Driver...

... but Kyon distracts the referee by claiming to suffer an injury, allowing Itsuki to slip away and Low Blows him from behind!

"Kyon with a smart idea to distract the referee, allowing Itsuki to take advantage!" pointed Klein before Itsuki plants Iori down with a Russian Leg Sweep!

"Iori's at the center of the ring again! Please don't make this happen!" cried Kenichi as the SOS Brigade climbs to the top turnbuckle before the two kills Iori with two straight 450 Splashes in a row!

"One 450 Splash after another! Will that be enough for the Brigade to retain?!" reacted Klein as Itsuki goes for the pin while Kyon knocks Takeru away with a Baseball Slide.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Just. As. Predicted! Iori eats the pin!" cheered Klein.

"Here are your winners and STILL your AWF Tag Team Champions, the SOS Brigade!" (Crowd Boos)

"What a predictible yet great match! We all know that Iori's going to lead his team to defeat, but he and Takeru still tried to prove us wrong, myself included!" cheered Klein.

"So many kick outs and saves that manages to keep us on the edge of our seats, but the most notable one would be when Iori, who we all thought's going to lose after an out of nowhere 450 Splash by Itsuki, manages to kick out of it! Keep in mind that all of us thought that he's going to lose after that!" noted Kenichi.

"Despite their attempts, they failed in the end and the Online Brigade keeps the Tag Team title belts on their gallery! That has to raise Kirito's morale for his title defense later on tonight against Tsuna." finished Klein.

With the SOS Brigade already in the back, Takeru and Iori are left inside the ring with Takeru assisting Iori to get himself up while the crowd, who turned on Iori earlier, gives him and Takeru a round of applause for their efforts. Takeru then orders for a mic before being given one to him.

"Well Iori, since you're the most talked about guy out of everyone on this match, the floor is all yours dude."

Takeru then gives the mic to Iori.

"Well... even I can't believe this myself... I mean, all we did was getting the pinfall victory on last week's 8 Man Tag against the Brigade alongside Tsuna and Kanji and here we are tonight, challenging for the Tag Team titles from out of nowhere with everyone expecting us to lose because of my track record. Well guess what guys, your predictions are correct. We lost thanks to yours truly despite our attempts to pull a surprise on you guys, but not without giving the Brigade a hell of a fight against us! (Crowd Cheers) And then..."

Iori then turns to Takeru and asks him something with Takeru nodding in response.

"Alright, time to tell everyone the truth. You see, before this match and last week's match, I realized that I'm going nowhere with my career, to the point that I'm planning to retire from AWF in the next few weeks. But then Takeru called me and asked me to join him, Tsuna and Kanji for last week's match and I agreed to team with him, realizing that if I'm going to retire, I'm going to wrestle a few last matches first. And then it all history. Here I am, finished teamming up with Takeru and failed to win the Tag Team titles, but despite all that, I've gained something that has been gathered inside me throughout the entire match, and I would like to thank Takeru for that. Takeru, thanks to you, I've decided that I will not retire from AWF! Instead, I want to continue wrestling as a Tag Team guy, and I want you Takeru to be my partner full time! What do you say Takeru? Would you like to accompany your friend who has regained his spirits and motivation to be an AWF Star again?"

The crowd then chanted 'Yes!' after hearing Iori's offer while Iori gives Takeru the mic.

"Well Iori, I'm glad that I could help you in not only changing your mind, but also give you a new breath of fresh air into your career... since I'm currently at the Twilight of my career... oh what the hell, I'll be your partner!" answered Takeru as the crowd cheers.

"Thank you so much Takeru! I'll promise that I won't drag you down!" promised Iori.

"No problem. But first, I have a Tournament to participate in and whether I'll win it or not, after this, we'll go after the Tag Team title belts again, and that's my promise." stated Takeru before the two fist bumped and leaves the ring together.

"It's official ladies and gentlemen! Iori will not longer dissapear for a long time before randomly appears for a while, because after this Tournament, he and Takeru will be a new Tag Team on the block!" cheered Kenichi.

"It's interesting that not only Takeru agrees to team with Iori, but he's also aiming to win the Animation Cup! I guess Takeru want to hold 3 AWF title belts at the same time before considering retirement?" questioned Klein.

...

(Commercial Break)

...

Backstage segment in which Takeru and Iori walked around backstage with the backstage crew praising and congratulating them on their performance until the duo encountered... Emperor Kuzco and Kronk.

"Congratulations! Congratulations! For putting on an amazing match, allow me, Your Majesty, to reward you with... with... what am I going to reward them with again Kronk?" asked Kuzco.

"Nothing." answered Kronk.

"Nothing! What? Were you expecting me to give you peasants a present? And bla bla bla you just put on a classic, big whoopin deal! I can do the same thing, or at least use my wealth to buy an instant classic match!" mocked Kuzco.

"Alright you two, leave them alone will ya?"

The Elrics then appeared on the scene.

"If you want to brag about your royalty, how about you do that on your talk show?" suggested Edward.

"You know what beansprout... that's a great idea! Here, take my goal for giving me a briliant idea! Come on Kronk, we got a show to be made!" Kuzco called before he and Kronk leaves the scene.

"Whew... thanks for chasing those two away guys. We could do that alone, but we are completely exhausted right now." thanked Takeru.

"Hold on... you didn't rage as being called a beansprout?" questioned Iori.

"No problem, and I have already used to be called that to the point that I didn't even bother to rage anyway." answered Edward.

"Unless you're in a bad mood of course..." Alphonse added.

"Right... (turns to Takeru/Iori) Anyway, good job in that ring you two, and congratulations for teaming up as a Tag Team. Too bad you two didn't win, because we would love to put you two to the test." praised Edward.

"Thanks, and I would love to face you two as well Ed. Even though I have faced the best of the best challengers throughout my entire career, I've never teamed up with anyone to take on a well decorated team like you two." replied Takeru.

"If anything Takeru, me and Al would love to face you and your brother Yamato to see which pair of brothers are the best in this industry." said Edward.

"We don't mind having you teaming up with Iori against us though, because at the very least, we'll get to face a team where one half of it is a multi time World Champion across the world." Alphonse added.

"Alright then, let's hope that we'll face each other someday you two, no matter who's my partner is or where this match shall take place." said Takeru before he and Iori shake hands with The Elrics.

"You won't mind if we win the Tag Team title belts first before you guys could?" asked Alphonse.

"No probs, because after that, we can try to dethrone you two." answered Takeru.

"We'll love to see you two try to do that Takeru. Alright, we're off to the GM Office to do some business. Later."

The Elrics then leaves Takeru and Iori.

"We sure had gotten more popular haven't we Takeru?" asked Iori.

"More like you had gotten more popular Iori. I am already popular after all." corrected Takeru.

"Great... just fucking great..."

Takeru and Iori turned around and sees... Taiki Kudo and Zenjirou Tsurugi.

"A pair of old geezers, one that's breaking down and one that's washed up, is clogging the Tag Team Division... times like these makes me glad that we are reuniting, right Taiki?" asked Zenjirou as Taiki nodded. "Enjoy celebrating the fact that you two are a team now, but remember, someday in the near future, we will eliminate you two old people from this company."

Xros Hearts then leaves the scene.

"Don't worry Iori, we'll be fine against the RR... or any teams for that matter." assured Takeru.

...

 _Eren Jeager squashes one of the Digimon World Protagonists in a squash match._

 _..._

 _Backstage segment inside the GM's Office in which Nazirul announces where will the last 8 be placed for the Animation Cup: Group A (Cinque Izumi), Group B (Ryo Akiyama), Group C (Amata Sora), Group D (Ash Ketchum), Group E (Flippy), Group F (Negi Springfield), Group G (Arashi Mikami) and Group H (Shinn Asuka). He then congratulates the SOS Brigade for regaining their title belts before announcing a Tag Team Battle Royal for next week in order to determine the next challengers for the belts, and it will feature not only HOTD, Iwatobi, Seirin and Black Lagoon, but will also feature The Elrics, Team HeroKazu, Kuzco and Kronk, Xros Hearts, Spirit Warriors and Lulim Familia._

 _..._

 _Kakeru Aizawa defeats one of the Digimon World protags in a squash match. Post Match. Flippy attacks Kakeru and lays him out with a F-5._

" _Guess what Kakeru? Last week I was searching for you so that I could apologize for causing you to be embarassed in the co-main event of One Night Star, but despite me wanting to sincerely apologize to you, you decided to attack me in revenge instead. Good job Kakeru, because thanks to you, you and I are now enemies, and you could have avoided this from happening by being mature enough to forgive me! Once the Animation Cup is over, I will come after you and finish you off, mark my words!"_

 _..._

 _Backstage segment with the Online Brigade in which Kirito congratulates the SOS Brigade for successfully defending their titles earlier._

" _Thanks Kirito, but man did we ever underestimate those two... we nearly lost our belts because of them." Kyon replied._

" _Eh, at least that won't happen again when you two are up against them again in the future." said Kirito. "Now for you two, I want you two to leave the arena and celebrate your victory." He ordered._

" _You sure Kirito? Because your match is next, and Tsuna may have Kanji to back him up." questioned Itsuki._

 _Haruyuki then coughs in response._

" _Oh right, you already had an equalizer since Day 1." said Kyon. "Well, all I can say is good luck dude, and if you lose that belt, don't blame us for not helping you out. You ordered us to leave and go on a party after tall." He continued._

" _Thanks, and no worries. Ain't no way I'm letting my title reign to end anti-climaticly." Kirito replied. "Alright, have fun while we're off to our job you two. Catch you later."_

 _Team Accel Online then leaves the SOS Brigade._

" _So... where should we go to celebrate our victory?" asked Itsuki._

 _Kyon answered, "Beats me... let's get out of this arena first, because I don't want any other Tag Teams to follow us to our celebration place."_

" _Sounds good to me."_

 _The Brigade then leaves the arena before Team HeroKazu appeared after peeking from an empty room._

" _Well that stinks! I thought we could ruin their party!" shouted Hirokazu._

" _No worries Hirokazu, we'll ruin their party soon enough. Heck, we'll ruin everyone's parties as well!" Kenta assured._

" _(sigh) If you say so dude..." replied Hirokazu._

 _..._

 _(Commercial Break)_

 _..._

 _ **Match #6: Kirigaya Kazuto w/Arita Haruyuki vs Sawada Tsunayoshi w/Kanji Tatsumi (AWF Japanese Championship)**_

...

(Bell Rings)

The two looked at each other from their corner with the crowd booing and chanting 'You Both Suck!' at them before circling around the ring and locked each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Kirito manages to put Tsuna on a Side Headlock. Tsuna then manages to push Kirito bouncing off the ropes and plants him down with a Hip Toss and with Kirito sitting on the mat, Tsuna bounces off the ropes and goes for a running kick to the face, but Kirito manages to avoid it before rolling him up for the pin.

The referee counts, "1, 2, ..." Tsuna kicks out.

Once the two got themselves up, Kirito kicks Tsuna to the gut and sets for the Eclipse (Bloody Sunday), but Tsuna ended up lifting him for the Dying Will Zero (GTS) instead! Kirito then manages to slip away and pushes him away from behind before going for a Standing Dropkick only to have Tsuna avoiding it by using the ropes instead. Tsuna then goes for a Lariat only to have Kirito avoiding it before Kirito throws a kick only to have Tsuna catching it instead.

After avoiding an Enzuigiri by Kirito, Tsuna grabs him from behind and goes for a Belly-to-Back Suplex only to have Kirito landing his feet on the mat instead. Kirito then bounces off the ropes and knocks Tsuna away and rolling out of the ring with a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors Takedown and once Tsuna got himself up, Kirito bounces off the ropes and goes for a Suicide Dive only to have Tsuna quickly slides into the ring and knocks him down with a Lariat!

"Decapitation by Tsuna, putting an end to Kirito's gained momentum!" Kenichi reacted while Tsuna goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Kirito kicks out.

Tsuna then picks Kirito up only to get his eye raked instead before Kirito bounces off the ropes and goes for a Lariat, but Tsuna avoids it and plants him with an Atomic Drop before bouncing off the ropes and goes for a Lariat of his own. Kirito however manages to plant Tsuna down with a Japanese Arm Drag and with Tsuna on a seated position, Kirito drills him from behind with a low angle Dropkick before kicking him out of the ring with a Baseball Slide! As the referee's about to start a count, Kirito proceeds to provoke Kanji before Kanji tries to enter the ring only to be stopped by the referee. With the ref distracted and booed by the pro-Kanji crowd, Haruyuki picks Tsuna up and throws him onto the Steel Steps!

"Provoke Kanji, let his anger distract the ref which could lead to him getting booted out of the match, and let Haruyuki destroy Tsuna with no one's looking at him! Kirito managed to do two things which just a single action!" Klein cheered while the crowd chanted 'We Want Kanji!'.

The referee then turns around and told Haruyuki to move away from Tsuna before staring to count,

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8!"

Tsuna manages to crawl himself into the ring, but Kirito walked towards him and stomped him on the corner several times before picking him up and blasts him with several Knife Edge Chops to the chest. He then Irish Whips Tsuna onto the other corner and charges towards him only to get elbow tackled away to the face, but Kirito manages to quickly recover and stuns Tsuna with an European Uppercut instead!

"Tsuna tried to gain some space, but Kirito stops that from happening with an Uppercut that I've never seen him used before!" Klein pointed as Kirito goes for an Irish Whip only to have Tsuna reversing it instead. Kirito then does a turnbuckle flip on the corner and struts on the ring apron before falling backwards in which Haruyuki ended up catching him and lifts him on an Electric Chair!

"Kirito's wasting his time here folks. I guess he's aiming for a time limit draw just in case if all else fails." Kenichi pointed.

After Haruyuki places him on the ring apron, Kirito enters the ring only to retreat on the ropes as Tsuna goes after him. After the referee told Tsuna to back off, Kirito kicks him to the gut and puts him on a kneeling position after dropping an elbow to the back side of his head before blasting him with several kicks to the chest until Tsuna manages to catch it. After getting himself up, Tsuna avoids Kirito's Enzuigiri before grabbing him from behind and goes for a Belly-to-Back Suplex, but Kirito manages to land his feet on the mat instead and once Tsuna turned himself around, Kirito kicks one of Tsuna's legs and with Tsuna kneeling on one knee, Kirito bounces off the other ropes and blasts him with a Chop Block onto his other legs!

"Kirito's using the 'Vongola Killing Special' that everyone else is using effectively: Target on Tsuna's legs so that he can't move fast or kick hard!" Klein pointed while Kirito goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Tsuna kicks out.

After drilling Tsuna with several punches to the face, Kirito turns to Kanji and tells him to watch this before stomping on one of Tsuna's legs and then does the same onto the other leg!

"Tell your friends that they got a new roommate, and tell the hospital to add more legs to be donated!"

Kirito shouted while the crowd chanted 'Same Old Shit!' before grabbing one of Tsuna's leg only to get kicked away to the face instead. With Kirito on the ropes, Kanji grabs Kanji's leg to the cheers of the crowd until the referee told him to back off to the boos of the crowd before calling Kirito to come to him. Kirito then shouted at Kanji before turning around and eats a Samoan Drop by Tsuna and once the two slowly got themselves up, Tsuna drills Kirito with several quick strikes followed by a Discus Forearm before backing off and goes for a Roundhouse Kick. Kirito however manages to avoid it before knocking Tsuna down with a Chop Block onto his left leg! Kirito then grabs Tsuna's left leg and puts him on a Spinning Toe Hold until he decides to stomp on the leg before squashing him with a Lionsault followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Tsuna kicks out.

Kirito then picks Tsuna up only to get several punches to the gut instead before Tsuna knocks him away with a Jawbreaker! As Tsuna slowly got himself up due to the damaged legs, Kirito knocks Tsuna down with a kick to the left leg and with Tsuna on one knee, Kirito blasts him with several kicks to the chest again before going for a Roundhouse Kick only to have Tsuna avoiding it before Tsuna puts him on a Sleeper Hold!

"Sleeper from out of nowhere! But that ain't last long!" Klein reacted as Kirito manages to stun Tsuna with several back elbows to the face.

Kirito then goes to Tsuna's back and pushes him onto the corner before going after him only to get an elbow to the face instead. Kirito then quickly recovers and stuns him with an Enzuigiri and after placing Tsuna on the top turnbuckle, Kirito climbs to the top turnbuckle as well before going for Super-Plex only to have Tsuna stunning him with several punches to the ribs instead. After both men traded blows onto each other's faces, Tsuna knocks him down and onto the mat with an Uppercut before standing on the top turnbuckle and with Kirito already got himself up, Tsuna knocks him away with a Missile Dropkick!

"Missile Dropkick by Tsuna, earning himself some distance and time to recover and mount a comeback!" Kenichi cheered.

After crawling to the corner, Tsuna slowly gets himself using the turnbuckle and once Kirito got himself up, Tsuna knocks him down with a Clothesline followed by another before hitting him with an Inverted Atomic Drop and knocks him down with a Lariat! He then waits for Kirito to get himself up and once Kirito does so on the corner, Tsuna drills him with running high knee to the face before going for a Bulldog only to get pushed away instead. After Tsuna crashes onto the corner, Kirito charges towards him only to get thrown face first onto the turnbuckle with a Flapjack before Tsuna grabs him from behind and plants him with a Belly-to-Back Suplex!

"Tsuna has dropped Kirito on his head, and now it's time to target his heart!" Kenichi pointed as Tsuna climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits him with a Diving Elbow Drop before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Kirito kicks out

Tsuna then picks Kirito up and lifts him for the Dying Will Zero, but his knees, being damaged by Kirito earlier, causes Tsuna to kneel on one knee instead before Kirito, after escaping from Tsuna, bounces off the ropes and knocks him with a Running Dropkick from behind! Once Tsuna rolled himself out of the ring, Kirito bounces off the ropes again and this time proceeds to knock Tsuna down with a Suicide Dive!

"Kirito's reaping the rewards from what he did to Tsuna's legs earlier! Now it's his turn to dominate!" Klein cheered.

Kirito then picks Tsuna up and slams his face onto the ring apron before going for an Irish Whip only to have Tsuna reversing it, sending Kirito to crash onto the ring post instead! After entering and leaving the ring to reset the referee's count, Tsuna picks Kirito up only to gte his eyes raked instead before Kirito knocks him down with a Codebreaker!

"Codebreaker outside of the ring! Kirito could score a countout victory after that one!" Klein cheered as Kirito slides himself into the ring and retreats to the other corner before the referee starts to count.

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9!"

Tsuna manages to slide himself into the ring! Once Tsuna got himself up, Kirito stuns him with a Running Dropkick before grabbing him, pulls him to the middle of the ring and sets for the Bloody Sunday, but Tsuna throws him away with a Back Body Drop instead! Once Kirito got himself up, Tsuna stuns him with a Superkick before Kirito responded by knocking him with a Discus Elbow Smash followed by a Superkick of his own! With Tsuna knocked down, Kirito runs to the ropes and goes for another Lionsault, but this time Tsuna rolled himself towards Kirito, sending Kirito to crash onto the mat instead! After rolling towards the ropes and uses it to get himself up, Tsuna kicks Kirito to the gut and then kicks him to the face before going for a Discus Clothesline only to have Kirito knocking him down with a Double Leg Takedown and puts him on the Walls of Jericho!

"Submission locked in, center of the ring, Tsuna's in deep trouble!" Kenichi reacted.

"Can't believe that Kirito manages to catch Tsuna into a submission despite being kicked twice, and with Tsuna's legs already damaged from earlier, he may be forced to tap out here!" Klein pointed.

However, after taking a minute or 2, Tsuna manages to slowly crawl towards the ropes and grabs it, freeing him from the hold!

"Why bother keep on fighting Tsuna? Do you want to go into the Animation Cup without a leg?!" Klein questioned.

While the referee were distracted by Kirito, Haruyuki grabs Tsuna and pulled him towards the ring apron before going for an Elevated DDT onto the floor!

"Not again! Kirito's using Haruyuki to... thank God!" Kenichi shouted as Kanji quickly attacks Haruyuki to save Tsuna!

The two proceeds to trade blows onto each other until Kirito knocks Kanji onto the guardrail with a Baseball Slide! While Haruyuki picks Kanji up and throws him onto the ring post, Kirito grabs Tsuna's leg and drags him to the middle of the ring before Tsuna turned around and kicks him away several times to the face! Tsuna then got himself up, lifts Kirito up and quickly hits him with the Dying Will Zero!

"Dying Will Zero! Tsuna manages to hit Kirito before collapsing on his knees!" Kenichi cheered as Tsuna goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Haruyuki pulled the referee out of the ring!

"Get ready to die Tsuna! With that damaged legs of your, Haruyuki will send you to the same place where Narukami and Yosuke are in right now!" Klein cheered as Haruyuki enters the ring and beats Tsuna down before picking Tsuna up for a Package Piledriver...

... only to have Kanji entering the ring and attacks Haruyuki with several forearms to the face before Clotheslining him out of the ring! He then turns around and sees Kirito with the crowd starting to cheer and chanted 'Yes' several times.

"Referee's down, Haruyuki's out... and now Kanji has a weakened Kirito on his sights!" Kenichi pointed before Kanji picks Kirito up...

... and pushes him onto the corner before beating him down to the cheers of the crowd! After Irish Whipping Kirito onto the other corner, Kanji goes for a running Clothesline only to get tackled away by Haruyuki instead! While Haruyuki proceeds to brawl with Kanji outside the ring until Haruyuki manages to push Kanji onto the Steel Steps, Tsuna, after getting himself up on the corner, goes for a running high knee only to collapse and kneel at the center of the ring instead before Kirito quickly nails him with a Shining Wizard!

"Both men are down, and the referee just got himself up! We could have a draw here!" Klein pointed.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! (both men starts to crawl towards the ropes) 6! 7! 8! 9!"

Both men manages to get up using the ropes!

"How in the hell are both men still standing after all of this? Should they just stop and save their energy for the Animation Cup?" Klein questioned.

"Upcoming Tournament or not, this is still a title match! If you don't put full effort on a match like this, then it's over for you!" Kenichi reminded.

The two then confronts each other at the center of the ring before Kirito blasts Tsuna with a Knife Edge Chop. Tsuna then responded with a Knife Edge Chop of his own on Tsuna before the two traded chops onto each other before Tsuna ended up blasting Kirito with a kick to the chest. Kirito then does the same towards Tsuna before the two traded kicks onto each others' chests until Kirito knocks Tsuna away with an elbow smash to the face before Tsuna knocks Kirito down with a Discus Elbow Smash!

Tsuna then lifts Kirito up for another Dying Will Zero only to have Kirito slipping away and after pushing Tsuna bouncing off the ropes from behind, Kirito knocks him down with a Standing Dropkick! He then picks Tsuna up from behind and goes for a Belly-to-Back Suplex, but Tsuna manages to land his feet only to collapse due to pain and with Tsuna on one knee, Kirito stuns him with a Superkick followed by a Roundhouse Kick!

"Kirito's killing Tsuna with Tsuna's own killer kicks! And now it's time for the finale!" Klein pointed before Kirito grabs Tsuna from behind, picks him up and plants him down with a Reverse Bloody Sunday!

"Reverse Bloody Sunday! But Kirito's not going for the pin!" Kenichi reacted as Kirito goes to grab Tsuna's leg.

"Instead of going for the pin, he's going to embarrass the hell out of Tsuna before the Animation Cup!" Klein pointed before Kirito puts him on the Figure 4 Leg Lock!

Figure 4 right at the center of the ring! Tsuna may have no energy to escape himself from this!" Kenichi reacted.

"Just tap out Tsuna! Better enter the Animation Cup without a title belt than without any legs!" Klein advised before Tsuna, completely in pain, had no choice but to tap out!

"Your wish is now granted pal!" Kenichi replied.

"Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Japanese Champion, Kirigaya Kazuto!" (Crowd Boos)

"And with that victory, Kirito shall enter the Animation Cup STILL your Japanese Champion! And with that defeat, all Tsuna can do now is to go back in line as he's now too pathedic to win that title!" Klein cheered.

Kanji enters the ring and checks on Tsuna before he confronts both Kirito and Haruyuki. Haruyuki tries to go after Kanji only to be stopped by Kirito before Kirito told Kanji to take Tsuna and get out of the ring together. Kanji then picks the completely weakened Tsuna up...

... and throws him onto Haruyuki before knocking Kirito down with a forearm smash to the cheers of the crowd! Haruyuki then throws Tsuna away and brawled with Kanji until the referees pulled them away to the boos of the crowd.

"The Animation Cup may had keep them separate for the next 6 weeks, but I can assure you that Kanji will not forget what Kirito has done to his friends!" Kenichi reminded while the referees manages to restrain both Haruyuki and Kanji...

... until Kanji pushes the refs away and jumps on both the refs and Haruyuki! The two then rolled out of the ring before Kanji picks Haruyuki up and slams his face onto the guardrail and Clotheslines him into the crowd.

"Where are you coward! Come out wherever you are!" Kanji shouted while looking for Kirito...

... before Kirito appeared from under the ring and retreated into the time keeper's area before grabbing the mic.

"You want me Kanji? Well here's an idea for ya! How about you enter the Animation Cup and conquer your group, because I'll promise you that the day I'll conquer my group and being drawn against you in the Knockout Rounds will also be the day I will send you to the same hospital as your friends are staying in right now! Until then, it's farewell for now for both of us!"

Kirito then drops the mic before retreating into the crowd.

"That's it, I'm going to place my bets on both Kirito and Kanji to advance from their group stages and being drawn against each other on the Quarter Finals, because I really want to see Kanji beat the crap out of Kirito as soon as possible!" Kenichi said.

"But before Kanji could get his hands on Kirito, he has a Tournament for the World Championship coming up. Will he be able to concentrate on the Animation Cup while wanting to kill Kirito at the same time? Let's just wait and see!" Klein reminded.

...

Match Results:

HOTD vs Iwatobi Swimming Club ended in Double DQ

Natsu Dragneel def. Digimon World protag

SOS Brigade def. Takeru Takaishi and Iori Hida (retains AWF Tag Team Championship)

Eren Jeager def. Digimon World 2 protag

Kakeru Aizawa def. Digimon World 3 protag

Kirigaya Kazuto def. Sawada Tsunayoshi (retains AWF Japanese Championship)

Dark Match: Kanji Tatsumi def. Arita Haruyuki (to send the crowd home happy)

...

 _ **Match #1: Chie Satonaka and Hibiki Tachibana vs Mirai Kuriyama and Mitsuki Nase**_

 _Chie scores the win after countering Mirai's Hemokinetic Slash (Flying Forearm Smash) into an Armbar. She and Hibiki then cuts a promo after the match, praising the Spirit World Warriors and talked about tonight's Main Event._

" _Mirai, Mitsuki, good job in giving us a fun fight tonight. Hopefully we'll face each other again. But enough what just transpired, it's time to talk about tonight's main event!"_

 _Before Chie could even continue, the crowd popped and started a 'Superkick!' chant._

" _Don't worry guys, we're hoping for them to win the Tag Team titles anyway." Hibiki replied to the cheers of the crowd._

" _And not because it will be easier for us to dethrone a team that we already beaten before, but because we, like you guys, hate the Black Label guts and their oversized breasts as well!" Labrys continued as the crowd cheers._

" _So Star-Lina, I wish you good luck on kicking their asses, but allow me to remind you that once you'll win the title, we'll come after you, and we will..._

 _Before Hibiki could even continue, the lights suddenly goes off and once it went back on, Moka Akashiya and Yuki Cross appeared and attacks both Chie and Hibiki from behind before ganging up on Labrys. Chie and Hibiki then fights back with forearms to the face before bouncing off the ropes only to have Chie eating a Black Hole Slam while Yuki plants Hibiki with a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker! After the heels threw then faces out of the ring, Labrys attacks Yuki from behind and blasts her with several Knife Edge Chops before going for an Irish Whip only to have Yuki reversing it, sending Labrys towards Moka which allows Moka to catch her and plants her down with a Chokeslam! After Moka throws Labrys out of the ring, Yuki picks up the mic._

" _Instead of waiting for the outcome of the main event to unveil itself, you two should be worried about having your spots being replace, because right now, Moka and I would like to go after the belts, but before that, since you guys are the No 1 Contenders for that title, allow us to destroy you first!"_

 _Moka and Yuki then leaves the ring and gangs up on Hibiki before throwing her face first onto the ring post! The two then picks Hibiki up and Irish Whips her onto the Steel Steps before Chie and Labrys ran in to check and protect her. Moka and Yuki then looked at the faces before leaving the ring._

 _..._

 _Backstage segment in which Asuna and Kuroyukihime are texting on their phone._

" _Have you sent our message yet?" Kuroyukihime asked._

" _Already did. Now all we need now is to wait for the response and let everything start from here." Asuna answered before Haruhi appeared on the scene._

" _Who are you two texting to?" Haruhi asked._

" _Just a couple of friends of ours, that's all." Asuna answered as Kuroyukihime nodded._

" _Eh... anyway, are you guys ready for our match tonight? I can't wait for us to beat that Magical trio!" Haruhi asked._

" _Of course we are ready Haruhi. This is our debut match as a trio after all." Kuroyukihime answered._

" _She's right Haruhi. Hopefully we'll win this match in order to send a statement to everyone in the locker room." Asuna added._

" _No need to hope for anything Asuna! I'm confident that we'll win, especially after our new friend already scored a win against those three last week!" Haruhi said regarding Kuroyukihime._

" _Still, this is the first time I'm in a match like this. Make sure you'll lead us to victory Haruhi, because I'm counting on you." Kuroyukihime replied._

" _You... you are counting on me?" Haruhi questioned._

" _Of course, you're the leader of the entire Online Brigade after all." Asuna answered._

" _I... I won't let you guys down! I will make a path for us to victory! Let's go!" Haruhi called before leaving the scene._

" _She's really excited isn't she?" Kuroyukihime asked._

" _Of course she is, we are on the rise after all." Asuna answered. "Now let's go. She'll get angry if we are slow."_

 _Asuna then leaves the scene._

" _Not for long though..." Kuroyukihime muttered before following Asuna._

 _..._

 _(Commercial Break)_

 _..._

 _ **Match #2: Sakura Kinomoto, Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa vs Haruhi Suzumiya, Asuna Yuuki and Kuroyukihime**_

 _Before Nanoha and Fate could finish Haruhi off with the L-Arc en Ciel (Made in Detroit), 2 mysterious hooded figures, one's tiny and another's normal sized, enters the ring and whacks Nanoha and Fate with lead pipes, earning the Magical Cardcaptors a DQ win._

 _After the heels destroyed the faces, the hooded figures high fived Asuna and Kuroyukihime and after Asuna introduced the two to Haruhi, Haruhi asks for a high five only to have the hooded figures ignoring her and leaves the ring instead, leaving Haruhi to question Asuna and Kuroyukihime about it._

 _..._

 _Backstage segment in which the Statues of Liberty are in a locker room with Paulina starting a speech_

" _Alright guys, listen up! Tonight is a historical night for us as we will compete for the Tag Team titles! If we win this match, we'll make history as the first non-anime characters to ever hold the belt, so allow me to make a request to both of you: Are you ready to make history tonight?!" Paulina asked._

" _Damn right we're ready!" Star and Selena cheered._

" _Great! With you guys on my side, nothing will be wrong as the Superkick Party shall surpass everything, including the biggest boob sizes!" Paulina said._

" _And after we win those titles, we can go after the other belts right?" Selena asked._

" _Precisely my dear friend! We will never forget the day we hijacked a history making match by destroying both the Womens and Divas Champions at the same time! After we dethrone those 4 walking breathing Silicone Valleys, we will go and dethrone both Revy and Hikari, making us the first Trio in the history of AWF to hold all the belts at the same time!" Paulina answered._

" _So... let's make AWF great again?" Star suggested._

" _Precisely, and while we're at it, after we win those belts, we'll build a..."_

 _Before Paulina could even continue, someone knocks the door._

" _Who dares interupting our pre-match speech?!" Selena questioned._

" _Erm... special delivery to the Statues of Liberty!"_

" _By who?" Star asked._

" _Erm... the White Logo Corps!"_

" _Selena, please, open the door." Paulina ordered and after Selena opens the door which reveals a geek in a FedEx clothes carrying a box..._

 _... before Star-Lina kills him with a Double Superkick! The two then dragged the geek into the room._

" _Let me guess? Black Label Org paid you to deliver whatever bullshit they had for us before our match?" Paulina asked._

" _No it's it's... it's not them it's..."_

" _Just admit it already geek. 'White Logo Corps'? That's the dumbest fake name that they could come up with?" Selena questioned._

" _What should we do with him?" Star asked._

" _Hmm... no ring to give this fool an Alvarez Driver... screw it, dump whatever's inside that box on his face!" Paulina answered before picking up the box and dumped... powder on him? Regardless, the powder causes the geek to roll around scratching his face._

" _Itchy powder huh? Well then... you want to ruin our pretty faces and retain via Count-Out Black Label Org? Well guess what! That didn't work and we will ruin your face tonight, mark our words!" Selena shouted before closing the door after Star-Lina throws the geek out of the locker room._

 _..._

 _Backstage segment in which Chie, Hibiki and Labrys are already out of the medical room._

" _Well, it's a good thing those two vampires spared all of us tonight, because otherwise we would be in the ambulance accompanying you Hibiki." Chie said._

" _And thank God for that." Hibiki replied._

" _Are you guys alright?"_

 _Mirai and Mitsuki appeared on the scene._

" _We're sorry for not being able to save you guys earlier! Hopefully all of you are alright!" Mirai apologized._

" _Eh, we'll fine, mostly thanks to them having mercy on us." Hibiki replied._

" _And no worries. Nobody would expect for them to come and attack us anyway." Chie added._

" _Still, we're feeling kinda responsible for what just happened since we could have noticed it and ran into the ring to chase them away instead of staying backstage, completely having no idea on what's going on." Mitsuki stated._

" _In that case, how about I suggest you two to fight Moka and Yuki in the ring? I mean, you guys could beat them and 'avenge' us, so to speak." Labrys suggested._

" _Well, we are trying to climb our way into the Tag Team title scene, and beating those two would help us a lot... alright robot girl, I'll take your suggestion." Mitsuki responded._

" _You sure about this? They could destroy both of you in there." Hibiki questioned._

" _Doesn't matter, we are going to give them a fight just like what we did with you guys earlier!" Mirai answered._

" _If you guys want to face them, so be it. There's nothing I can do to stop both of you for wanting that match." Chie stated._

" _And don't worry, win or lose, we'll have your backs to chase them away if they are planning to destroy you guys." Hibiki assured._

" _Thanks guys. Take care of yourselves, because who knows what those two can do to any of you once this show's over." Mitsuki reminded before she and Mirai leaves the scene._

" _I think she injected a dose of paranoia into us guys." Labrys said._

" _Oh come on, why would you be paranoid about a pair of vampires who drink blood... crap..." Hibiki said after realizing what could happen to any of them._

" _Relax Hibiki, as long as we got our backs, there's no way in hell those girls are going to drink our bloods." Chie replied. "Now come on, let's get out of here since our work here is done for tonight."_

 _The Goldragons then leaves the scene._

 _..._

 _ **Match #3: Ruki Makino and Asuka Langley Soryu vs Alice Cartelet and Karen Kujo**_

 _Rookie Revolution won in a squash match. Post Match, Ruki cuts a promo to Makie Sasaki and Sora Nagino._

" _Alright girls, time to make a decision. Come on out and tell us whether you're interested in joining us or not, and remember, there are huge benefits if you do join us!"_

 _Makie and Sora then appeared on the stage._

" _Look Ruki, we already knew what we'll get if we join the Rookie Revolution. We got our potential unlocked, we'll be able to surpass the Veterans and became holders of many kinds of title belts! I have to admit, those are very tempting to anyone who are offered such things, especially if said anyone is a newcomer. With that being said, here's what me and Makie got to say to your invitation..."_

 _The crowd then started a 'Yes!' chant._

" _... No!" the two shouted as the crowd boos. "You think we are dumb? Think again. As much as we love to become champions, there's no way we're going to do what is the Fiction Wrestling equivalent of selling your soul to the devil! If we want to win a title, we'll do it on our own, but by joining and being bossed around by you guys! Thank you and good night!"_

 _Sora then drops the mic and before she and Makie could reach backstage._

" _Hold up hold up hold up, I knew you'll respond to us like that!" Asuka interupted. "You want to win titles on your own? Go ahead, but allow me to give you a reminder Sora: Who costed you to end up losing at One Night Star? And Makie, who got eliminated and caused you to wrestle both Moka and Yuki on you own until you got killed in the end? Had both of you worked together properly, it would be you two that could be the next contenders, not Moka and Yuki. If you don't want to join us together, then only one of you will surfice. Makie, Sora, reconsider your individual careers, because I'm pretty sure you two are holding the back of each others' potential as a star of the future."_

 _After Asuka finishes her promo, Makie and Sora headed backstage, seemingly to reconsider their decision._

 _..._

 _Backstage segment in which the Black Label Organization prepraed themselves for their title defense which is next._

" _Okay, after what happened last week, it's time to bring out the big gun. Sayo, I need you for tonight, and as for you Miki and Mikoto, you know what to do right?" Oriha asked._

" _Of course we knew what to do Oriha, we already did that against Mikasa and Ryuko after all." Mikoto replied before somewhere barged into the locker room._

" _Your plan failed and my face is ruined! So give me free surgery to fic my face or I'll sue all four of you girls!" the geek threatened._

" _Do you realize that you just barged into a Womens Locker Room?!" Oriha shouted._

" _I don't care! Fix me, I'm killing myself itching like crazy here!" the geek responded._

" _(sigh) Sayo, please, silence this fool." Miki ordered before Sayo knocks him down with a punch to the face._

" _Whatever you want to do with him, it's all up to you now." Mikoto said before she, Miki and Oriha leaves the room, leaving Sayo and the geek alone. After almost a minute outside the locker room, a male scream was heard from inside the locker room._

" _Everything's alright in there?" Oriha asked as Sayo nodded. She, Miki and Mikoto then looked at the locker room before all of them gasped._

" _... dd you actually do that to him?" Miki asked as Sayo nodded._

" _Poor thing... his life will never be the same after that..." Mikoto said._

" _Eh, like his life mattered to us anyway. Now come on, let's do the same thing towards those Plastic Statues." Oriha called before the Black Label Org heads to the ring._

 _..._

 _(Commercial Break)_

 _..._

 _ **Match #4: Black Label Organization (Oriha Nashida and Sayo Hitsugi w/ Miki Tsurugi and Mikoto Kiba) vs Statues of Liberty (Paulina and Star w/ Selena Richardson)**_

 _Match ended in an overbooked manner for the sake of continuing not one, but two storylines._

 _After Star-Lina hits Oriha with the Alvarez Driver (Meltzer Driver), Paulina goes for the pin only to have Sayo pulling the referee out of the ring instead. While Selena goes after Sayo only to get destroyed, Miki and Mikoto attacks Paulina and Star before beating them down..._

 _... until Mikasa Ackerman appeared from the crowd and knocks Sayo down with a Spear! With Miki and Mikoto distracted by Mikasa, Ryuko Matoi appeared from the crowd and attacks both girls from behind! The former Tag Team champs then destroyed Miki and Mikoto before Mikasa and Ryuko respectively finishes them with a Jackhammer and a Scissors Blade (Rainmaker)._

 _Once Mikasa and Ryuko leaves the ring after throwing Miki and Mikoto out of the ring, Star-Lina got themselves up an hits Oriha with the Double Loser before Star goes to pick the referee up..._

 _... only to have Revy to appear from the crowd and whacks Star's head from behind with her Divas Title belt instead! She then whacks Selena with the belt to distract Paulina even further before Hikari Yagami, appeared also from under the ring, enters the ring and whacks Paulina from behind with her Womens Title belt! While the crowd are booing at the two title holders, Hikari picks Paulina up and hits her with the Twist of Fate while Revy picks Star up and Pedigrees her onto the floor!_

 _The two champs then looked at each other before leaving the ring on their separate ways. Meanwhile, Oriha manages to crawl and make the tag to Sayo, allowing Sayo to finish Paulina off with the Sadistic Nurse (Curb Stomp) before scoring the pin on her._

 _..._

Match Results:

Chie Satonaka and Hibiki Tachibana def. Mirai Kuriyama and Mitsuki Nase

Sakura Kinomoto, Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa def. Haruhi Suzumiya, Asuna Yuuki and Kuroyukihime via DQ

Ruki Makino and Asuka Langley Soryu def. Alice Cartelet and Karen Kujo

Black Label Organization def. Star-Lina (retains AWF Womens Tag Team Championship)

...

A/N: Well, that new format sure that I introduced at the last chapter didn't last long doesn't it. Don't worry, I'll use it when it's necessary :p

On the boys side: Next week will be the start of the Animation Cup! And a Gauntlet to determine the next challengers for the Tag Team titles! Until then, many feuds (Kirito vs Kanji, Kakeru vs Flippy, Daisuke vs Takuya) shall be delayed, but hey, at least the Tag Team Division could provide some storylines while the rest of the male roster goes into New Japan Cup/G1 Climax mode. XP

On the girls side, The champs (Hikari and Revy) and the former tag champs (Mikasa and Ryuko) are back, and they had screwed those who screwed them at One Night Star! (Mikasa/Ryuko could have screwed Black Label Organization... if it wasn't for Hikari/Revy who ended up screwing Star-Lina from becoming new tag champs...) Also, the Kadokawa alliance of Haruhi, Asuna and Kuroyukihime scored two new allies, but who are they and why they are ignoring Haruhi? Moka and Yuki wants the Tag Team titles, but first, they want to shove Chie and Hibiki back in line first! And the Rookie Revolution attempts to recruit Makie and Sora, or at least any one of them by claiming that they are holding each other back, as claimed by the RR after seeing them at One Night Star against Moka/Yuki... alright ladies, tell us a story while the boys are beating each other up okay?

Next chapter will be a tough one as this will be the first week of the Animation Cup, which means that I might need to write 4 full matches for Battleline since it is a Tournament with never seen matches. Expect Freedom to be fully made of recapped matches for the next few chapters since I will blow all my energy for this Tourney. :p

Until next chapter, see ya and please review!


	32. 27th Episodes

_**AWF Battleline and Freedom, October Week 3**_

 _ **Location: Orlando, Florida**_

...

 _The show kicks off with a video package to hype the Animation Cup._

 _..._

 _ **Every man has a plan...**_

 _(shows Daisuke and Junpei confronting each other at One Night Star)_

 _ **At most times, everything can go according to their plan.**_

 _(shows Junpei dominating on Daisuke at the PPV before scoring the win)_

 _ **However, there's a chance...**_

 _ **... that plans can go awry...**_

 _(shows Daisuke Powerbombing Junpei onto the corner, triggering Junpei's injury in the process)_

 _ **One ruined plan...**_

 _ **... would later create another.**_

 _(shows GM Nazirul announcing that the World Title in vacated due to Junpei's injury)_

 _ **Tonight...**_

 _ **And also the weeks that follows...**_

 _ **A new plan shall be used.**_

 _(shows GM Nazirul announcing the Animation Cup)_

 _ **24 participants...**_

 _ **8 groups...**_

 _ **But only one shall become the reward of this new plan...**_

 _ **The plan...**_

 _ **To crown a new World Champion!**_

...

 _ **Match #1: Tag Team Battle Royal to determine the No 1 Contenders for the AWF Tag Team Championship. (Xros Hearts, Team HeroKazu, Spirit Warriors, Lulim Familia, The Elrics, Kuzco and Kronk, Highschool of the Dead, Black Lagoon Inc, Iwatobi Swimming Club and Seirin High Basketball Club)**_

 _SOS Brigade are guests on commentary._

 _This match was a dragged out clusterfuck to be written in full form, so here's a order of eliminations instead._

 _Zenjirou eliminated by Dutch_

 _Tomoki eliminated by Dutch_

 _Hirokazu eliminated by Dutch_

 _Kuroko eliminated by Dutch_

 _Dutch eliminated by everyone ganging up on him._

 _Kohta eliminated by Rock from behind (Kohta shoved Takashi away to avoid Double Elimination)_

 _Alphonse eliminated by Kronk_

 _Kronk eliminated by Edward_

 _Kuzco eliminated by Edward._

 _Edward eliminated by Taiki. (Kuzco pulled Edward off the ring apron actually)_

 _Taiki and Takato eliminated by Kouji and Kouichi (as Taiki and Takato tried to eliminate each other on the ropes)_

 _Kouji and Kouichi eliminated by Kenta from behind_

 _Kenta eliminated by Makoto_

 _Rock eliminated by Takashi_

 _Takashi eliminated by Makoto. (after low blow from behind by Nagisa)_

 _Makoto eliminated by Kagami_

 _Nagisa eliminated by Kagami after a failed sneak attack._

 _Seirin High are now the No 1 Contenders for the Tag Team titles._

...

 _The Announcers then hypes up tonight's first batch of matches for the Animation Cup: Ash Ketchum vs Gon Frecess (Group D), Amata Sora vs Natsu Dragneel (Group C), Ryo Akiyama vs Takuya Kanbara (Group B) and Cinque Izumi vs Kakeru Aizawa (Group A)_

 _..._

 _Backstage segment in which Gon can be seen warming himself up until Tsuna appeared._

" _Hey Gon, ready to kick this Tournament off?" asked Tsuna._

" _You bet! And I still couldn't believe that we are drawn into the same group for this Tourney." Answered Gon._

" _No kidding Gon, but hey, at least we'll have fun facing each other right?" Tsuna asked back as Gon nodded. "Anyways, Natsu's in action ronight as well. Shall we have a mini reunion with him before the show ends?" he suggested._

" _No problem Tsuna. Even I want to see him again." Answered Gon._

" _Hey Tsuna. Can I talk with you for a sec?"_

 _Kanji Tatsumi appeared on the scene._

" _Gon... would you mind if I could have an one on one conversation with Kanji?" asked Tsuna._

" _Sure Tsuna. I'm about to take a walk around the arena before the match anyway. See you in the ring later Tsuna!"_

 _Gon then leaves the scene, leaving Kanji and Tsuna alone._

" _(sigh) Alright Kanji, what do you want?" questioned Tsuna._

" _Well, I want to say that I'm sorry for throwing you around so that I could distract Haruyuki and attack Kirito after the title match last week. Looks like I got my anger controling myself at that time. Hopefully you're not angry at me for that." Explained Kanji._

" _Actually Kanji, I'm not angry about what you did to be in order to attack Kirito." Replied Tsuna. "Instead, I'm angry that I lost a chance to become a champion again, with you not helping me at all." He continued._

" _I'm helping you Tsuna, but Haruyuki didn't even do anything to help Kirito to beat you last week. If anything, I'm sorry if this offends you, you choked in that match." Replied Kanji._

" _Choked? Did you accuse me of choking in last week?" questioned Tsuna._

" _I'm just saying the truth dude. No dirty tricks, no Haruyuki to interfere, you lost not only by Kirito fair and square, but you ended up tapping out to him." Explained Kanji. "But don't worry Tsuna, forget about that and focus on the Tournament. Let Kirito keep his title because the World Title is definitely better than his." He continued._

" _If you say so Kanji... I really want to hold a title belt again, and I'll definitely win the entire Tournament to do so... by any means necessary."_

 _Tsuna then walks away._

" _That's the spirit... wait, what do you mean 'by any means necessary'?" questioned Kanji to no avail as Tsuna already left the scene. "(sigh) Hopefully he won't be stupid enough to do what I'm thinking he's going to do..." he muttered._

 _..._

 _(Commercial Break)_

 _..._

 _Backstage segment in which the Xros Hearts are talking to each other while walking around._

" _Man what a bad way to start the night for the RR by not winning that Battle Royal. Now I'm worried on whether Amata could win one for us or not" Sighed Zenjirou._

" _No need to be worried Zenjirou, even if Amata fail, we still have Shinji, Shinn and Renton ready to go starting next week. And as for us, just because we got eliminated doesn't mean that it's the end for us Xros Hearts." Replied Taiki._

" _What do you mean by that Taiki?" questioned Zenjirou._

" _You'll see. Now come on, let's go to a place where no one's around to hear us." Called Taiki before the two leaves the scene._

 _..._

 _ **Match #2: Ash Ketchum vs Gon Frecess (Animation Cup Group D)**_

 _Tsuna on guest commentary_

 _ **...**_

(Bell Rings)

The two starts off by circling around the ring before locking each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Ash manages to push him away and onto the corner before backing off to his corner. The two then circled around the ring again before going for a Test of Strength only to have Ash drilling Gon with a kick to the gut instead. With Gon on his knees, Ash drops an elbow onto his face before drilling him with a kick to the face as well.

Ash then picks Gon up from behind and goes for a Belly-to-Back Suplex, but Gon manages to land his feet on the mat instead before bouncing off the ropes and knocks Ash away with a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors Takedown! After Ash rolled himself out of the ring, Gon bounces off the ropes and goes for a Baseball Slide, but Ash manages to catch Gon's legs before pulling him out of the ring and onto the floor instead!

"Ash using his experince to it's fullest here, already seeing what Gon's trying to do there!" Klein pointed while Ash proceeds to stomp on Gon several times.

Ash then picks Gon up and pushes him onto te guardrail before drilling him with several punches to the face until he's sitting on the guardrail. He then picks Gon up and Irish Whips him towards the ring apron, but Gon manages to slide into the ring instead before running towards the ropes. After bouncing off the ropes, Gon dodges a Clothesline by Ash who just entered the ring before bouncing off the other ropes and ended up getting a Flapjack instead before Ash pins him.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Gon kicks out.

"So far Ash's dominating the early portion of this match, and all of Gon's attempts to fight back aren't working well." Klein observed while Ash proceeds to drill Gon's face with several punches to the face before choking him until the referee pulls him away..

"Hang in there Gon. Find a way to fight back at the right time." Cheered Tsuna while Gon slowly crawl towards the ropes...

... only to have Ash kicking him out of the ring instead. He then orders the referee to start a count.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8!"

Gon rolled into the ring only to get stomped by Ash several times instead before Ash picks him up, slams his face onto the corner, turns him around and drills him with several kicks to the gut. He then Irish Whips Gon crashing onto the other corner before charging towards him only to receive a Baseball Slide to the knee instead, forcing Ash to crash face first onto the corner!

"Gon has purchased himself some time to recover! Will that turn the momentum to his side?" Kenichi reacted.

"Alright Gon, keep it up!" cheered Tsuna.

Once the two got themselves up, Gon blasts the cornered Ash with a Knife Edge Chop followed by an European Uppercut before climbing to the top turnbuckle and drills him with several punches to the face with the crowd counting along until Ash pushes him away. He then kicks Gon away to the face and plants him with a Backdrop Suplex onto the corner before drilling the seated Gon with several punches to his face.

"Well, that answers your question from earlier. The momentum now remains on Ash's side." pointed Klein.

Ash then picks Gon up and drills him with several Battering Rams to the gut before Irish Whipping him onto the corner and drills him with a running Battering Ram to the gut! He then places Gon on the top turnbuckle and after climbing to the top as well, Ash grabs him and sets for a Superplex, but Gon manages to stun Ash with several punches to the gut instead before pushing him down and onto the mat! Once Ash got himself up, Gon stands on the top turnbuckle and plants him down with a...

"Springboard Tornado DDT! Gon just delivered a heavy blow onto Ash, earning himself more time to recover than previously!" Kenichi reacted.

"Stay focused Gon! Don't end up like last time!" advised Tsuna.

Once the two slowly got themselves up, Gon stuns Ash with several kicks to the legs before knocking him away with a Knife Edge Chop. With Ash on the ropes, Gon goes for an Irish Whip only to have Ash reversing it, but Gon manages to recover by knocking Ash down with a Handspring Back Elbow to the face instead! He then picks Ash up only to get pushed away instead and after Gon bounces off the ropes, Ash plants him down with a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker followed by an Impaler DDT before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Gon kicks out!

"And now Ash's going to finish Gon off, ready to shut down his momentum!" pointed Klein as Ash retreated to the corner, setting up for the Spear.

Once Gon got himself up, Ash goes for the Spear only to eat a Superkick instead before Gon knocks Ash down with a Spinning Heel Kick!

"Gon survived death, and at the same time ended Ash's assault as well!" Kenichi reacted.

"This is a crucial moment Gon! Don't make any mistakes as it will easily put you down!" shouted Tsuna.

Gon then goes to pick Ash up only to get his eyes raked instead before Ash grabs Gon from behind only to eat several back elbows to the face instead. Gon then goes to Ash's back, pushes him bouncing off the ropes and knocks him away with a Standing Dropkick before going to Clothesline him out of the ring only to get kicked away to the face instead. Ash then goes for a Lariat only to have Gon avoiding it before Gon stuns him with an Enzuigiri and plants him with a Northern Lights Suplex followed by a Deadlift Vertical Suplex!

"Where the hell did Gon learned to do that?!" questioned Klein.

"Beats me! Even I didn't expect him to pull that off!" responded Tsuna.

After Ash rolled himself out of the ring, Gon proceeds to bounce off the ropes and knocks him down with a Tope Con Giro!

"Gon's not giving Ash any time to recover! Whoever thought that the Veteran would be in huge trouble here?" Klein pointed.

"Come on Gon! You're getting closer to victory!" cheered Tsuna.

After throwing Ash back into the ring, Gon climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits him with the 450 Splash before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1, 2, 3!"

"Gon wins! Gon wins!" cheered Kenichi while Tsuna leaves the announcers, enters the ring and celebrates Gon's victory.

"Here's your winner, Gon Frecess!" (Crowd Cheers)

"We all thought that Ash would easily score the win due to being the Veteran, but instead one of the former Shonen Knights ended up scoring the win to everyone's surprise!" Klein pointed.

"And with that victory, Gon is now leading his team with 3 points! All he has to do for now after this is to rest himself and watch his fellow Knight Tsuna in action against Ash in two weeks!" Kenichi reminded.

Back in the ring, Gon and Tsuna looked at Ash who doesn't seem to accept his defeat before Ash ended up leaving the ring first.

...

 _Backstage segment in which Project Digi-Ego talks about what happened tonight so far._

" _So close... if it wasn't for those gay swimmers, we could have won that title shot instead!" said Kenta._

" _Look at the bright side dude, at least you're the MVP of that match for dumping both Kouji and Kouichi out." replied Hirokazu._

" _... even an idiot can see that you're lying Hirokazu." said Ryo._

" _Oh really? Who's the MVP of that match then?" questioned Kenta._

" _I do recall joining a group of people being dumped by a black muscular bald men... I guess he's the MVP of that match, not you." Hirokazu answered._

" _Okay guys, let's not start a nasty argument okay? There's always next time to score a title shot." Ryo interupted. "And speaking of a title shot, I'm going in there against Eren and I need you guys to save me from getting eaten by him. Can you guys do that" he asked._

" _Helping you in bringing the world title to our grasps? Not a problem at all dude, we'll help." Hirokazu answered._

" _Although you might need to pay our medical bills if we got injured in there." Kenta reminded._

" _Relax, as long as you two stay away from entering the ring, Eren will not injure any of you. Now with that being said, time for us to..."_

 _Before Ryo could even continue, Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi attacks and beats them down._

" _That's for eliminating us!" shouted Kouichi_

" _Good luck at trying to enter the ring bro, let alone trying to wrestle someone like Eren. Bye!"_

 _Takuya joked before he, Kouji and Kouichi leaves the scene._

 _..._

 _(Commercial Break)_

 _..._

 _As the show returned, the medics can be seen assisting Project Digi-Ego to get themselves up whilist Eren's theme is playing in the background. Eren then appeared on the scene as he heads to the ring before stopping and turned to PDE._

" _You sure you can get up and compete against me?" asked Eren._

" _Just get to that damn ring first Eren. I'll follow you soon." answered Ryo._

 _Eren then continues his walk towards the ring while medics tried to stop Ryo from heading to the ring._

" _You're hurt and unfit to compete!"_

" _And I ain't going to be carried by you guys like a weakling! Let me walk on my own!" shouted Ryo in response._

 _..._

 _ **Match #2: Eren Jeager vs Ryo Akiyama (Animation Cup Group B)**_

 _Takuya Kanbara on guest commentary, completely burying Ryo as much as possible for what happened earlier._

 _..._

(Bell Rings)

Despite struggling to stand properly, Ryo manages to move out of the way to avoid Eren's Spear, causing Eren to crash onto the ring post instead!

"Ryo escaped from his quick death! Ryo just escaped for Eren's Spear despite being hurt!" Klein reacted.

"What?! How the hell did this fool managed to do that despite what the beatdown we just gave him?" questioned Takuya.

Ryo, from the corner, sees Eren being seated on the other corner before hitting him with the Broski Boot!

"Ryo's fighting through his wounds and quickly drills Eren with the Broski Boot! He could put a huge upset here!" Kenichi pointed.

"Oh forget it!" Takuya shouted before leaving the announcer table, enters the ring and goes to whack Ryo's face with his Goggles. Ryo however manages to avoid it, kicks him to the gut and plants him with the Zack Attack before picking up Takuya's Goggles and chased Kouji and Kouichi away!

"Ryo's fending off the Spirit Warriors all by himself, and he's doing it while in pain!" Kenichi pointed before Ryo turned around and eats a Spear by Eren!

"And he completely forgotten that the Spirit Warriors are not his opponents right now!" Klein reacted before Eren picks Ryo up and plants him down with the Jackhammer followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Eren Jeager!"

The Spirit Warriors then tries to beat Ryo up only to get chased away by Eren instead before the heels ended up retreating into the crowd.

"Thankfully for Ryo, Eren is a nice fella despite his anger and fury, because otherwise he would have ditched him and let the Spirit Warriors beat him down." Klein pointed as Eren assisted Ryo is getting himself up.

"Eren is now leading his team with one victory, and in 2 weeks he will join us on commentary in a match between Ryo and Takuya. After what had just transpired, this will be interesting." Kenichi noted.

...

Backstage segment in which Tsuna and Gon celebrates their victory while walking around.

"I still can't believe that you won Gon! You just pulled a huge upset in there!" praised Tsuna.

"Thanks Tsuna, but I feel like I already had enough praises from you today." Replied Gon.

"Haha... sorry Gon. It's just... I'm awestruck by your victory there." Tsuna explained.

"Hey Gon! Hey Tsuna!"

Natsu Dragneel appeared on the scene.

"Natsu!" Gon and Tsuna responded before taking turns shaking his hand. "Glad to have you back man." Said Tsuna.

"I'm glad to be back in AWF as well Tsuna, and I'm also glad to see you guys again." Replied Tsuna.

"Yeah... although we're sorry for disbanding the Shonen Knights weeks ago. Had we knew that you're coming back, we won't have done that in the first place." Tsuna apologized.

"No worries Tsuna, besides, we can always reform the Knights again in the near future." Natsu replied before turning to Gon. "And hey little Gon! Good job at beating Ash in there!" he praised.

"Thanks Natsu!" Gon replied.

"Let me guess Natsu, you'll be in action next right?" asked Tsuna.

"Correct! And it looks like I have a huge task after what Gon did earlier." Answered Natsu.

"No need to worry Natsu. Just do your best in there. We won't eat you if you couldn't do the same thing Gon just did." Advised Tsuna as Gon nodded.

"To think that I'll receive an advise from you Tsuna, but whatever, thanks anyway." Replied Natsu. "Say Tsuna, where are the other Knights?" he asked.

"Negi's in action next week and we didn't see the Elrics anywhere." Gon answered.

"Well, here they are!"

Ed and Al appeared on the scene.

"Elrics! Man I'm glad to see you guys again!" cheered Natsu.

"Same here, but unfrotunately we don't have time for a mini Knights reunion right now." Replied Edward.

"Why would you say that Edward? Other than Natsu's match being next of course." Questioned Tsuna.

"We are currently looking for Kuzco and Kronk. Have you guys saw them in this arena?" Alphonse asked.

"Well, I do recall seeing an Emperor and his large lackey in one of the locker rooms over there." pointed Natsu.

"Alright. Thanks for helping us out Natsu." Thanked Edward before he and Al leaves the scene.

"No problem you two!" Natsu shouted at the Elrics before turning to Tsuna and Gon. "Well guys, time for my match to start. Wish me luck you two!" said Natsu before leaving the two.

"Good luck Natsu!" Gon cheered.

"If you win, I'll treat you and Gon to dinner!" shouted Tsuna.

"You're going to treat me to dinner Tsuna?" asked Gon.

"Of course. Got to reward you for your victory after all." Answered Tsuna.

...

The scene then switches to a locker room, in which Kuzco and Kronk seemed to be already taping an episode of Emperor's Corner.

"Boy what a fun episode this is! Between this and screwing the Elrics out of a title shot, I feel so happy that I completely forgot to be bitter that we got eliminated by them!" Kuzco cheered.

"This is truly your masterpiece Kuzco, and I'm glad that I'm able to help you in making that." Said Kronk.

"You should be Kronk. Without you, I couldn't do anything around here, inside and outside the ring." Replied Kuzco before someone knocks on the door. "WHO DARES INTERUPTING THE EMPEROR'S BUSINESS!?" shouted Kuzco in response.

"A pair who doesn't care about Emperors!"

Edward kicks the door open before he and Alphonse enters the ring.

"Hey hey hey, get out of this room! No one other than us and our guests are allowed in here!" ordered Kuzco.

"I don't care about your room or your stupid talk show Kuzco! What we care is about what you did to be in there earlier!" Edward responded.

"Wait, you're still butthurt over me eliminating you from the Battle Royal?" Kuzco questioned before turning to Kronk and laughed together. "Man you guys are funny... look at us you two, do we looked butthurt after you eliminated us? No we don't, compared to you who are butthurt that we eliminated both of you fair and square!" he continued.

"So pulling me out of the ring after being eliminated doesn't count as being butthurt..."

Edward then backs off before he and Alphonse bowed down to him.

"All Hail your flawless logic Your Majesty!" the two shouted.

"Whoa... look Kronk! I made the Elrics bow down to me! Quick, record this so I can show this to..."

Before Kuzco could even finish, the Elrics attacked Kuzco until Kronk chases them away.

Kuzco, after being assisted by Kronk, shouted, "How dare you attack a royalty like me! For that you will be punished next week inside the ring!"

"Thanks for rewarding us for attacking you Your Majesty. See you next week." Edward replied before he and Alphonse leaves the room.

"Do you realise what you just did there Kuzco?" questioned Kronk.

"Yeah I do, and I can't wait to embarrass those two next week!" answered Kuzco, not thinking about the possibility of being beaten by the Elrics next week at all.

...

 _ **Match #4: Amata Sora vs Natsu Dragneel (Animation Cup Group C)**_

 _Kirito on guest commentary, to Klein's delight._

 _..._

(Bell Rings)

Amata and Natsu starts off by circling around the ring until Natsu goes for a Double Leg Takedown only to have Amata moving out of the way instead. The two then locked each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Natsu manages to push Amata onto the ropes before giving him a Clean Break. Amata then throws a knee only to have Natsu catching it instead and after avoiding Amata's Enzuigiri, Natsu grabs Amata from behind and sets for a German Suplex, but Amata manages to hold on the ropes instead, forcing the referee to pull Natsu away.

"Once an idiot will be an idiot. Natsu should have dragged Amata away from the ropes before doing that! Am I right Kirito?" asked Klein as Kirito doesn't seem to respond to Klein's joke at all.

Back in the ring, Amata goes for a forearm smash only to have Natsu avoiding it before stunning him with a forearm smash to the face of his own and knocks him away with a Knife Edge Chop! With Amata on the ropes, Natsu goes for an Irish Whip only to have Amata reversing it instead before Amata goes for a Standing Dropkick only to have Natsu using the ropes to stop his movement instead. Natsu then goes for a Lariat only to have Amata avoiding and after stunning him with a knee to the gut, Amata lifts him up for the One Winged Angel!

"Amata has him up! He's going for the quick victory here!" Klein pointed.

Natsu however manages to slip away and grabs Amata from behind before going to deadlift him to no avail. Amata then stuns Natsu with several back elbows to the face and puts him on a Side Headlock until Natsu manages to push him away and bouncing off the ropes. After knocking Amata with a Standing Dropkick, Natsu goes to Clothesline him out of the ring only to get Back Body Dropped over the top rope instead. After landing his feet on the ring apron, Natsu throws a punch only to have Amata catching it before Amata slams his arm onto the ropes, grabs his head and throws him crashing onto the ring post!

"Finally Amata manages to shut Natsu up! Hopefully he stays that way for the next 10 seconds!" Klein pointed.

"Can you just shut up and watch the match? Look at your buddy there, carefully watching his opponents in action." Kenichi replied while pointing to Kirito.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7!"

Natsu crawls himself into the ring only to get stomped several times by Amata instead before Amata picks him up and drills him with several Battering Rams to the gut. After drilling him with a knee to the gut, Amata picks Natsu up and Irish Whips him crashing onto the other corner before charging towards him only to eat an elbow to the face instead. Natsu then charges towards Amata for a Lariat only to have Amata avoiding it and plants him down with a Swinging Neckbreaker before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Natsu kicks out.

Amata then places Natsu on a seated position and drops an elbow onto his left shoulder before blasting him with a kick to the back, bounces off the ropes and drills his left arm with a Baseball Slide! He then picks Natsu up from behind and slams his face onto the corner before turning him around and blasts him with seveal Knife Edge Chops to the chest. He then Irish Whips Natsu crashing onto the other corner before charging towards him only to have Natsu leaping out of the way, sending Amata to crash onto the corner instead!

"Natsu avoided himself from being crushed! Now he can recover and pick up all the momentum that Amata just dropped!" Kenichi pointed while Natsu's crawling to the other side of the ring.

After getting himself up despite his left arm and shoulder being hurt, Natsu catches Amata who's going for a Clothesline and plants him down with an Arm Drag followed by another Arm Drag and with Amata on a seated position, Natsu knocks him with a Front Dropkick from behind! While Amata rolled to the ring apron and slowly gets himself up by using the ropes, Natsu proceeds to wait on the corner before jumping over the top rope and throws Amata onto the floor with a Running Frankensteiner!

"Where the hell did Natsu learned to do that thing? And what in the world is Natsu thinking pulling off something like that? He could have killed himself doing that as well!" questioned Klein.

"Looks great." Muttered Kirito.

"Even Kirito is impressed, although I'm not sure whether that's sarcastic or not." Reacted Kenichi.

"Hopefully it's the latter... I mean the former. Right?" Replied Klein.

Natsu then goes to pick Amata up only to get a punch to the gut instead before planting him with a Back Body Drop onto the floor and quickly slides himself into the ring!

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7!"

Once Natsu got himself up using the guardrail, Amata, after getting himself up, bounces off the ropes and knocks him back down with a Suicide Dive!

"Despite receiving a nasty landing by Natsu, Amata still manages to recover, fight back, and not giving him any chances to recover!" cheered Klein.

"This is fun." Muttered Kirito.

After throwing Natsu back into the ring, Amata climbs to the top turnbuckle and waits for Natsu to get himself up and once he does, Amata knocks him away and crashing onto the corner with a Missile Dropkick and with Natsu seated on the corner, Amata drills him with a running knee to the face before dragging him away from the corner and goes for the pin only to get a 2 count! Amata then picks Natsu up from behind and plants him with a Dragon Suplex, but Natsu no sells it, grabs Amata from behind and throws him away with a released German Suplex!

"How the hell did Natsu... oh no, don't tell me he's using the Power of Friendship right now?!" questioned Klein before Natsu, after Amata got himself up, stuns him with a Thrust Kick to the gut and plants him with Sunset Flip Powerbomb!

"You want to try and break my neck Amata? Well allow me to do the same, but not once, but twice before crumbling down! That's what Natsu's screaming in his mind before doing what we just witnessed!" Kenichi exclaimed as both men are lying on the mat completely hurt while the crowd started chanting 'This Is Awesome!'.

"These two guys had no regards to their own heads and necks... as your best friend Kirito, can you assure me that you'll take care of your own neck and head?" asked Klein to no response as Kirito's seemed to be enjoying the match.

After managing to get himself up, Natsu goes to pick Amata who's on the ropes up only to get his eyes raked instead. Amata then goes for a running Double Axe Handle only to have Natsu avoiding it instead before catching him from behind and plants him with a Rolling German Suplex followed by a Dragon Suplex!

"Leave it to a Dragon Slayer like Natsu to show the world what a real Dragon Suplex looked like!" pointed Kenichi before Natsu picks Amata up and plants him down with a Vertical Suple Powerbomb before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Natsu wins! The Dragon Slayer returns to AWF with a bang!" Kenichi cheered.

"Here's your winner, Natsu Dragneel" (Crowd Cheers)

"Curse that Power of Friendship bullshit that Natsu has! If it wasn't for that, Amata would have won instead!" Klein shouted before Kirito stood up while Natsu calls Kirito out. Klein then gets up and shouted at Natsu, "Get what stupid? Your Power of Friendship ain't gonna work on Kirito! He's above that power!"

"Natsu's now in the lead on his team, and in two weeks he'll not only have the chance to move on to the Quarter Finals, but also earn himself a title shot as he faces the Japanese Champion himself in Kirito!" Kenichi reminded.

...

Backstage segment in which the Lulim Familia leader Daisuke Motomiya is talking to members Takato and Tomoki.

"We're sorry Daisuke. We tried, but both of us failed to be the last ones standing." Takato and Tomoki apologized.

"No worries you two, there's always next time. At the very least, you gained some experince competing in a No 1 Contenders Match." Daisuke replied.

"Say Daisuke, when do you think that we'll be able to be the contenders for those belts? Because at this rate, I don't think that we'll be one soon." Questioned Takato.

"If you try your best in every matches involving the title, maybe in 6 months or less. If you didn't even bother trying, maybe never, and I'm honest with that answer." Answered Daisuke. "Well guys, you can go ahead to leave the arena and hang out with Chikaru and her friends, because right now I have a match to watch and commentate about it." He added.

"Alright Daisuke. See you later." Tomoki replied before he and Takato leaves the scene.

Daisuke then sighed, "Maybe I should be stricter when it comes to leading my own group ..." He then walks to the ring.

...

(Commercial Break)

...

 _Commentators announces 6 matches for next week: SOS Brigade vs Seirin High for the Tag Team titles, Elrics vs Kuzco/Kronk, and 4 Animation Cup matches (Flippy vs Shinji Ikari, Renton vs Negi, Arashi Mikami vs Chris Thorndyke and Kanji Tatsumi vs Shinn Asuka)_

 _..._

 _ **Match #5: Cinque Izumi vs Kakeru Aizawa (Animation Cup Group A)**_

 _Daisuke on guest commentary._

 _Before Cinque could even charge towards the ring from the stage during his entrance, Kakeru from behind whacks him with a Steel Chair before whacking him several more times with it. He then picks Cinque up and plants him with a Running Powerslam off the stage before walking to the ring while medics checked on Cinque._

" _Flippy! How dare you embarrass me last week!? So tonight, if you're a man, come on out and face me! Forget about this Tournament, because I just scored myself an automatic win by talking that no name Cinque out! Come on out Flippy! Let's finish our business!" Kakeru shouted before seeing Cinque struggling to walk to the ring._

" _Did Cinque even watched Ryo's match from earlier? They're nothing benefical for trying to wrestle in a Tourmament Match while being hurt!" questioned Klein as Kakeru leaves the ring and throws the chair towards Cinque. Cinque however catches the chair and throws it onto Kakeru's face instead!_

" _This is a Tournament to crown a new World Champion dude. Why do you think that Cinque and Ryo would try to wrestle despite being hurt tonight?" answered Kenichi as Cinque then pushes Kakeru back first onto the ring apron and drills him with several punches to the face._

" _Props to Cinque for shutting Kakeru up and not giving a shit about what he just said." Praised Daisuke._

 _Cinque then picks Kakeru up and goes for an Irish Whip towards the guardrail, but Kakeru reverses it instead. Instead of catching onto the guardrail, Cinque manages to hop on it and knocks Kakeru down with a Moonsault! He then throws Kakeru back into the ring before rolling into the ring as well._

 _..._

(Bell Rings)

Cinque then rolled to the ring apron before getting himself up and waits for Kakeru to get himself up. Once Kakeru got himself up, Cinque knocks him away and out of the ring with a Springboard Dropkick before bouncing off the ropes and, instead of going for a dive of any kind, process to do a Handspring followed by a backflip instead! Kakeru, provoked by Cinque's showoffness, enters the ring and throws a wild Clothesline only to have Cinque avoiding it before catching him from behind and drops him with a German Suplex! After Kakeru rolled himself out of the ring, Cinque bounces off the ropes and this time, actually hits him with a Suicide Dive!

"Cinque's on fire pretty early, not giving Kakeru a chance to be a raging whiner at all!" Kenichi cheered.

Cinque then picks Kakeru up only to get pushed onto the ring post before Kakeru throws him straight onto Daisuke!

"What the hell? Why would Daisuke get our World Champion involved in his baby crying?!" questioned Kenichi.

"I don't think Kakeru cares about anyone right now! In his mind, everyone is Flippy!" responded Klein.

Kakeru then waits for Cinque to get himself up and once Cinque does, Kakeru goes for the Helluva Kick, but Cinque manages to move out of the way, causing Kakeru to hit it on Daisuke instead! With Cinque in the time keeper's area, Kakeru goes after him only to get several punches to the gut instead before Cinque knocks him away with a Headbutt to the face! Cinque then goes for a Bicycle Kick only to get caught before Kakeru throws him onto the table with a Capture Suplex!

"Thank God he didn't throw that Brit onto me!" cheered Klein before Kakeru stands on the table and backs off.

"Get out of my sight you lunatic! How could you attack someone who has nothing to do with you like Daisuke?" shouted Kenichi as Kakeru waits for Cinque to get himself up and once he does, Kakeru knocks him back down with a running kick to the face!

"Off with his head! It's an honor to see a live execution right in front of my eyes!" cheered Klein as Kakeru quickly rolled himself back into the ring.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8!"

Cinque rolled himself into the ring only to get himself kicked out of the ring by Kakeru again before going to the ring apron and waits to kick Cinque's face again...

... until Flippy appears on the stage!

"You want him Kakeru? There he is! And he's heading straight towards you!" Kenichi pointed before Kakeru goes back to the ring and calls Flippy to come towards him.

"Yeah Flippy, come and give Kakeru a DQ win! That will definitely shut him up!" Klein joked while Daisuke manages to get himself up and recovered.

After walking through the ramp, Flippy looks at Kakeru who's calling him on the ropes to bring it on...

... before backing off away from the ring.

"What's the matter Flippy? Scared of your own creation?" Klein joked as Kakeru continues to call Flippy out while Flippy backs away while smiling...

... until Cinque from behind goes for a Roll Up pin!

The referee counts, "1,2, 3!"

"Here's your winner, Cinque Izumi!" (Crowd Cheers)

"No wonder Flippy backed off! Instead of getting into a fight and gave Kakeru free 3 points, he screwed him out of said points by distracting him instead!" Kenichi cheered while Cinque and Flippy celebrated outside the ring.

Kakeru, completely furious by the defeat, kicks the bottom ropes and calls the faces out, but Cinque and Flippy ignored him and walked away instead. Kakeru then turns around and eats a Spear by Daisuke!

"Why the hell would Daisuke do that for? He has nothing to do with Kakeru's business!" Klein questioned.

"Need I remind you that Kakeru threw Cinque onto Daisuke for no reason during the match?" Kenichi responded before Daisuke starts to speak, "That's for throwing Cinque onto me for no reason kid. See you in two weeks!"

Daisuke then leaves the ring after dropping the mic.

...

Match Results:

Seirin High wins a 20 Man Tag Team Battle Royal to become No 1 Contenders for the Tag Team titles.

Gon Frecess (1-0) def. Ash Ketchum (0-1) (Group D)

Eren Jeager (1-0) def. Ryo Akiyama (0-1) (Group B)

Natsu Dragneel (1-0) def. Amata Sora (0-1) (Group C)

Cinque Izumi (1-0) def. Kakeru Aizawa (0-1) (Group A)

...

 _Battleline on the next night opened with a recap of last night's main event._

 _..._

 _The show starts with both AWF Womens and Divas Champions, Hikari Yagami and Revy, already in the ring looking at each other with mics in hand before the two backs off and cuts a promo._

" _Sorry guys. Right now we are not in a mood to kill each other." Hikari apologized as the crowd boos in dissapointment._

" _Don't blame us for not wanting to kill each other. If anything, put that blame on none other than those damned Statues of Liberty!" Revy responded to the crowd before the crowd starts to boo on the Statues._

" _Now, 10 days ago, history were about to be made in this very company as both of us competed against each other in a match to crown the first ever AWF Dual Champion, and as we were about to reach the climax to our epic battle..."_

" _... those three monkeys ruined everything!" Revy interupted as the crowd cheers._

 _Hikari then turns to Revy. "You blew yourself up in anger better than I ever could Revy... go ahead, spotlight's all yours."_

 _Hikari then backs off as Revy's continuing the promo. "Selena, Paulina, Star, get your asses out here and face us right here in this ring!" she challenged as the crowd cheers. The two then waited, but none of the Statues came out. "I see... I guess you girls are scared of us... no matter, if you don't want to come to us, we'll come to you instead!"_

 _The crowd cheers as Hikari and Revy are set to leave the ring until..._

" _Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, where are you two going?"_

 _The Tag Team Champions Black Label Organization showed up on the stage to boos by the crowd before heading towards the ring._

" _Before you two go out there and break those three girls, allow me, one quarter of the group that held the Tag Team titles, to say thank you so much for saving us from losing our titles! If it wasn't for you two, we would have been beltless right here right now!" said Oriha as the crowd boos._

" _How about you take your 'Thank You' for us and throw that away and into the trash, because if anything, we didn't screw those Statues for you girls." Revy replied._

" _Instead, we screwed them as punishment for ruining what should have been an historic moment in our careers." Hikari added as the crowd cheers._

 _Miki and Mikoto whispered something to Oriha before Oriha responded to Hikari and Revy, "Congratulations you two. For being rude to us who are in a friendly mood, you guys are on our blacklist, and the first thing we're going to do to you two is pretty simple and obvious. We want to hold all belts and we're coming after yours now!"_

 _(Rebellion by CFO$ plays)_

 _Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi appeared on the stage to huge cheers._

" _Not so fast Oriha! Before you or any of your friends could even think of getting Hikari and Revy's title belts, allow me to remind all 4 of you that we still have unfinished business to deal with!" Ryuko interupted._

" _What unfinished business? Oriha and Sayo dethroned you two for these Tag Team belts after a 3 count fair and square!" Mikoto questioned._

" _Says one of the girls who helped them to dethrone us!" Mikasa reminded._

" _Fair and square my ass..." Ryuko muttered. "As for the four of you, we want a rematch to reclaim what's ours. And as of you two..."_

 _The crowd popped as Ryuko mentioned Hikari and Revy._

" _... I can't believe that you ruined our plans to screw these cheaters." She finished as the crowd boos._

" _You can say that again Mrs Nudist!"_

 _Statues of Liberty interupted and appeared on the stage._

" _Okay okay, maybe that's your plans and not ours, but guess what? If it wasn't for these two, we would have worn shiny belts and you'll be happy that these botched plastic surgery patients received a taste of their own medicine! Am I right you two?" Selena said to Mikasa and Ryuko._

 _Mikasa and Ryuko looked at the Statues before turning to Hikari and Revy. "Say did you two say that you're screwing the Statues not because to help these Black Label folks?" asked Ryuko as both Hikari and Revy nodded. Ryuko and Mikasa then turned back to the Statues. "Well, same thing with our case, except with these four instead of the three of you." She explained._

" _Yeah whatever, like we cared about you and your revenge plot anyway, because the only thing we want right now is another shot at the belts, and this time, we wait our match to be fair and square!" demanded Paulina while Star nodded in response to Paulina._

" _That's nice, except we have a rematch clause and since we already defeated you before, how about you girls go back in line and get yourselves destroyed by Hikari and Revy first before even thinking of getting those belts?" suggested Mikasa as the crowd cheers._

" _Good one Mikasa." Ryuko muttered in response._

" _Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, timeout! You guys can shout all you want, but the fact is, we are NOT, I repeat, NOT, going to give any of you a shot at our belts, because the only thing we want to do right now is to hold all the belts in this company, and to do that, we want to dethrone Hikari and Revy from their title belts!" Oriha reminded._

" _That's nice, except for the fact that you have to go through us first! You know, us, who hijacked this so called historic match?" Star responded._

" _You know what guys, if you want our belts, come and get it, because the sooner we can destroy you folks, the sooner we can go back to killing each other!" Revy challenged as the crowd cheers._

" _Lucky for you Revy, and you two Hikari, we want our Tag Team titles back, so yeah, we'll pass on this one." Ryuko responded._

" _Screw this, we want all your belts! We want Hikari's belt, we want Revy's belt, and we want the belts held by a group of botched breast implant victims!" Selena shouted._

" _ENOUGH!"_

 _Sayo screamed as the crowd boos._

" _You just pissed the monster of our group... prepare to die!"_

 _Black Label Organization then sets to fight everyone until..._

" _Girls, girls, please calm yourselves! I can hear Sayo's scream from here!"_

 _GM Nazirul appeared on the Titantron._

" _Okay, let me sum up this situation. Black Label Organization, you want Hikari and Revy's belts and not wanting to defend your Tag Team titles. Hikari and Revy, you want revenge on Selena, Paulina and Star for ruining a great main event. Statues of Liberty, you want not only another shot at the Tag Team titles, but also to dethrone Hikari and Revy judging by what you did at One Night Star. Mikasa and Ryuko, you want a rematch for the Tag Team titles. Now, I don't care if my summary is accurate or not, but I've came up with a solution for this situation. Tonight, there's going to be an epic main event, featuring the Black Label Organization (Boos), Hikari and Revy (Cheers), Mikasa and Ryuko (Cheers), and the Statues of Liberty (Boos)... in a Fatal Four Way Tag Team Match!" Nazirul announced as the crowd cheers while all 4 groups looked at each other. "Oh and I almost forgot, there's another stipulation that the Black Label Organization must abide, or else they have to kiss their chances of being the Womens and Divas Champion in the future goodbye: The Women's Tag Team Championship belts will be on the line!" he added as the crowd cheered louder._

" _Now that's what I call an announcement! We're going to end the night with an epic main event and 75 percent chances that we'll crown a new pair of champions!" cheered Kenichi._

" _Tough challenge for the champions indeed, but what I'm most intrigued is the fact that Hikari and Revy are teamming up as a team tonight. Imagine if they won the belts before hating each other again in order to become a Dual Champion?" said Klein._

 _..._

(Backstage)

Taiga Aisaka can be seen arriving at the arena.

"Well look at here ladies and gentlemen, the Palmtop Tiger has returned, and she will be in action next on..." Kenichi stopped as Taiga encountered... Asuna and Kuroyukihime.

"Well what do you know? The Palmtop Tiger has returned." Cheered Kuroyukihime.

"Yay... now what do you want from me?" asked Taiga.

"I'll handle this. (ahem) Listen Taiga, we knew that Revy destroyed you to the point that you got yourselves sidelined for months, derailing your momentum and career in the process, which is why we're giving you an offer here." Said Asuna.

"What would that offer be?" questioned Taiga.

"It's pretty obvious. We would like to have you on our group. Together, we will put you back on the map in this division. What do you say?" offered Asuna.

"... sorry Asuna, but I ain't joining you or any groups. If anything, I prefer to be on my own instead." Replied Taiga.

"You sure about this Taiga? You might regret your decision after this." Warned Asuna.

"Why would I regret rejecting an offer to join a group led by someone like Haruhi? I'm sorry but you guys didn't interest me, even more so than the RR. Goodbye."

Taiga then leaves the scene.

"Way to go Asuna. Should have let me talk to that little tiger instead." Kuroyukihime sighed.

"Even with you doing the talking, chances of her joining us is still very low anyway." Asuna responded.

"... well, off to plan B we go."

Kuroyukihime and Asuna then walks away while taking out their cellphones from their pockets.

...

(Commercial Break)

...

Backstage segment in which the Rookie Revolution are talking to each other.

"Say Asuka, what do you think of Makie and Sora after their response to our invitation last week?" asked Ruki.

"You know what I think of them Ruki? I think they are idiots, or more precisely, delisional idiots. Do they really think that they could reach to the top on their own without our help despite always losing in big matches? Good grief..." ranted Asuka.

"... with that response you made Asuka, I can imagine that in an alternate universe, they're on our side and you are scolding them for losing their matches." Replied Asuka.

"Sorry Ruki, it's just... I'm feeling impatient that there are only two of us right now. I mean who else has joined this group ever since I paired myself with you?." questioned Asuka.

"Well, today's your lucky day Asuka, because I have a surprise for you, and it's not going to be Shinji paying you a visit!" replied Ruki.

"Really? When can I see this surprise of yours?" asked Asuka.

"How about... right now? And while we at it, let's make this a surprise to Makie and Sora as well! Now come on, I'll show you what I got for you tonight!" called Ruki as the RR leaves the scene.

 _ **Match #1: Taiga Aisaka vs Tomoka Minato (Ro-Kyu-Bu!)**_

 _Commentators claimed that this is also be Tomoka's first match for AWF._

(Bell Rings)

Taiga and Tomoka shook each other's hands before locking each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Taiga manages to push Tomoka onto the ropes and gives her a Clean Break. The two then locked each other up once again, only this time Tomoka manages to put Taiga on a Side Headlock until Taiga manages to push her away. Once Tomoka bounces off the ropes, Taiga plants her with an Arm Drag followed by another before hitting her with a Pop-Up Uppercut followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Tomoka kicks out.

Taiga then picks Tomoka up and sets for a Delayed Vertical Suplex, but Tomoka manages to stun Taiga with a Jawbreaker instead. She then bounces off the ropes and goes for a Flying Clothesline, but Taiga manages to catch her before throwing her away with a released Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Once Tomoka got herself up on the corner, Taiga drills her with a Running Uppercut before she pulls Tomoka towards her, catches her and throws her away with another released Belly-to-Belly Suplex!

"Taiga's not giving Tomoka any chances at all folks, she's ragdolling her on her very own debut!" Klein pointed before Taiga picks Tomoka up and finishes her with the Tiger Driver followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Taiga Aisaka!" (Crowd Cheers)

"Score one for the returned Palmtop Tiger! Props to Tomoka as well folks as she manages to last longer than expected despite being the new girl on the roster." Kenichi cheered.

Back inside the ring, Taiga assisted Tomoka in getting herself up before the two girls showed sportsmanship...

... until two mysterious hooded figures enters the ring and attacks Taiga from behind!

"Oh come on! Not these two again!" Kenichi reacted as the duo beats Taiga and Tomoka down.

"These are the same girls who attacked Sakura, Nanoha and Fate last week! And speak of the devils, here they come!" Klein pointed as the MSLC ran into the ring and chased the two mysterious attackers retreated into the crowd.

"I get the reason why those two attacked the Magical Trio last week, but why would they, or more precisely, Haruhi, Asuna and Kuroyukihime, would send those two to go out there and attack Taiga and Tomoka?" Kenichi questioned.

 _..._

Backstage segment in which the Black Label Organization are inside a completely trashed locker room.

"... are you two finished yet?" asked Miki to Oriha and Sayo who are catching their breaths.

"... damn right we did!" responded Oriha.

"Well, I can't blame you two for destroying this room. After hearing the fact that you have to defend your belts against 3 teams against your own will tonight, I would have destroyed this room as well." Said Mikoto to Oriha.

"(sigh) Any idea on how we can retain our belts tonight without breaking any sweats in that ring?" asked Oriha.

"I was about to suggest that we should sabotage all of our opponents, but then I remembered that we tried that last week to bad results." Answered Miki.

"How about... Miki and I represent this team instead of you and Sayo?" Mikoto suggested.

"That's risky!" responded Oriha.

"Yeah but look at you, you are completely stressed out after what Nazirul just announced, and defending these titles while being stressed isn't a good idea." Miki explained.

"Plus, let's save Sayo for our chase towards Hikari and Revy's belts. Plus, it's a 4 Way Match where we can just let Paulina and Star Superkicking everyone before we throw them out and score the pin. And we want to be in the spotlight as well." Mikoto continued.

"... fine. We do need a week off from defending these titles anyway." Replied Oriha while Sayo nodded.

"That's the spirit! Now come on, we'll going to take you to a special drink that will calm you down!" called Mikoto as she grabs Oriha's arm and drags her along.

"Hold up!" shouted Oriha as the Tag Champs leaves the scene.

...

 _ **Match #2: Makie Sasaki and Sora Nagino vs Mirai Kuriyama and Mitsuki Nase**_

 _Makie and Sora wins with a Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam – Frog Splash combo on Mirai._

 _Post match, after the Spirit World Warriors left the ring, the RR appeared on the stage._

"Congrats Makie and Sora! You have scored another win into your record books!" praised Ruki.

"Let me guess? You two are going to whack our heads and give us amnesia before putting us into your party?" guessed Sora.

"Oh come on! Can't we congratulate a winning team for once? Jeez..." Asuka responded.

"No we are not going to pull that stunt on you two. Instead, let us ask you this: Did we say that you two shall regret for not joining us?" asked Ruki.

"Yeah so?" Sora asked back.

"Well, allow us to show you why you should regret your decision, because if anything, we have found someone even better." Answered Ruki as Makie and Sora questioned what Ruki just said...

"Wait a minute! That's..." shouted Kenichi as...

... Kallen Kouzuki appeared from under the ring and slides into the ring with a Steel Chair before whacking Makie from behind with it! She then uses it to whack Sora's gut and then to the back!

"I can't believe it! We haven't seen Kallen in AWF for years! And now she has returned as a Rookie Revolution member?!" Klein reacted while Kallen proceeds to pick Sora up from behind and puts her on a Full Nelson Hold!

"Hold on a sec, I didn't see a RR Armband on Kallen!" Kenichi pointed before Kallen plants Sora with a Full Nelson Suplex!

"Forget about armbands, look at Sora's damn head!" Klein replied while the RR are delighted to see what Kallen just did to Sora.

Kallen then leaves the ring and gets attacked by Makie until Kallen manages to push her away before Makie charges towards her only to get a Flapjack face first onto the ring apron instead! Kallen then puts Makie on a Full Nelson Hold before Suplexing her onto the entrance ramp!

"Thanks for trying to fight back Makie! Enjoying landing head first on steel instead of the ring mat!" Klein joked before Kallen walks towards the stage while Ruki and Asuka clapped their hands.

"I can't believe what we are seeing here folks... the RR made up for their failure in recruiting Makie and Sora... by recruiting someone who haven't been in AWF for years and returned looking better than ever..." Kenichi pointed as Kallen high fived both Ruki and Asuka at the same time on the stage.

"The female side of the RR now has 3 Powerhouses at once! Watch out girls, the RR are now more powerful than ever!" Klein cheered as the RR enjoyed the sight of Makie and Sora being laid down inside the ring with Kallen being praised for her destruction.

...

(Commercial Break)

...

Backstage segment in which Sakura, Nanoha and Fate are talking with Taiga and Tomoka regarding what happened earlier.

"Thanks for saving both of us in there guys." thanked Tomoka.

"No problem, and welcome to AWF Tomoka. Sorry to see you getting beaten up on your first night here." Sakura replied.

"If it wasn't for them attacking us from behind, I could have chased them off on my own... who are those two anyway?" asked Taiga.

"Henchmens, or more precisely, Haruhi's henchmens." Fate answered.

"And they are obviously not her friends from the SOS Brigade as one of them happened to be as small as you Taiga, no offense." Nanoha added.

"None taken." Taiga replied.

"Well, there are 5 of them and there's 5 of us right now so... Taiga, Tomoka, would you guys like to join us fighting against Haruhi's super group?" asked Sakura.

"I'm in!" replied Tomoka.

"Count me in as well. Can't forgive them for ruining my first victory after my injury." Replied Taiga.

"Great! Now for the next step!"

Nanoha then pointed to the door to the GM Office.

"Who wants to represent us and ask for a fight against her group?" Nanoha asked.

"I'll do it. I'm your leader after all." Sakura answered and before she could knock on the door...

... the door opened, revealing Moka Akashiya and Yuki Cross.

"What are you little girls looking at?" questioned Moka.

"And what are you two doing in Nazirul's office?" Taiga asked back.

"Oh just requesting a match to destroy our opponents and become the next challengers for the Tag Team titles. Also known as: None of your business!" answered Yuki.

"Come on Yuki, let's not waste our breath of these girls." Moka called as she and Yuki leaves the scene.

"You better run, because we are currently outnumbering you 5 to 2!" Nanoha shouted.

"How about we go into the office at the same time?" Tomoka suggested.

"Fine with me. At least one of you can replace me in talking with Nazirul since those two Vampires just spoiled my mood for a bit." Sakura replied before the faces entered the office.

...

 _ **Match #3: Black Label Organization (Mikoto Kiba and Miki Tsurugi w/ Oriha Nashida and Sayo Hitsugi) vs Mikasa Ackerman & Ryuko Matoi vs Statues of Liberty (Paulina and Star w/ Selena Richardson) vs Hikari Yagami & Revy (AWF Womens Tag Team Championship Match)**_

...

 _After the Black Label Organization enters the ring, Selena and Star-Lina respectively Superkicked Oriha and Sayo before retreating and leave the ring while being chased by Miki and Mikoto. Mikasa, Ryuko, Hikari and Revy then beats Miki and Mikoto down and after throwing them out of the ring, the two teams confront each other before Hikari and Ryuko backs off, leaving Revy and Mikasa at the center of the ring._

" _A wild way to unofficially kickstart this match followed by a slugfest to officially start this match... only in AWF where you can see something like this folks!" cheered Kenichi._

 _..._

(Bell Rings)

Before they could even start, Star-Lina knocked Revy away by pushing Mikasa onto her from behind and after throwing her out of the ring, Star-Lina tells Revy to suck it before going to Double Clothesline her out of the ring only to have Revy running through it instead. Revy then bounces off the ropes and knocks Star-Lina down with a Double Clothesline of her own! Revy then goes to them only to have both Paulina and Star rolling out of the ring instead before Miki and Mikoto enters the ring and attacks Revy from behind! The two then beats Revy down on the ropes and after Double Irish Whipping her towards the ropes, they go for a Double Dropkick only to have Revy holding on the ropes to stop her movement instead. Revy then goes for a Double Clothesline only to have Miki and Mikoto avoiding it instead before knocking her away by poking both of her eyes! With Revy on the ropes, Miki tells Star-Lina about how this should have been done while Mikoto goes to Clothesline Revy out of the ring only to get Back Body Dropped over the top rope instead. Mikoto then turns around and charges towards Revy, but Revy moved herself out of the way, causing Mikoto to knock Miki off the ring apron instead! Revy then knocks Mikoto with a Discus Elbow Smash before Clotheslining her out of the ring and once Mikoto and Miki got themselves up, Mikasa from the ring apron knocks them down with a Double Spear!

"The Black Label corner are empty, thanks to Mikasa's Spear!" Kenichi reacted before Mikasa turns around and eats a Sommersault Senton off the ring apron by Hikari!

"Goddamnit Hikari why do you have to be tagged in by Revy? I want to see Revy and Mikasa going at it!" Klein complainted before Hikari, after throwing Mikasa back into the ring, slides into the ring and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Mikasa kicks out.

After tagging herself back to Revy (to Klein and the crowd's delight), Hikari picks Mikasa up only to get shoved away onto the corner instead before Mikasa catches Revy's punch and knocks her onto the cornered Hikari with a Headbutt to the throat! She then drills the cornered Revy and Hikari with a running Battering Ram followed by several more Battering Rams until both girls are seated before tagging herself to Ryuko. Ryuko then goes to stomp both Revy and Hikari several times before running to the other corner and runs back to both girls before drilling them with a running low angle Dropkick! She then drags Revy away from the corner before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Revy kicks out.

Ryuko then picks Revy up only to get several punches to the gut instead before she knocks her away with a Headbutt to the face. She then throws an elbow only to have Ryuko avoiding it before Ryuko blasts her with several Knife Edge Chops until she's on the corner before following it up by drilling her with multiple machine gun chops. She then goes for an Irish Whip only to have Revy reversing it, sending Ryuko to crash onto the corner instead before Revy charges towards her only to get kicked away to the face instead. Ryuko then goes to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Double Axe Handle, but Revy catches her into an Inverted Atomic Drop instead before knocking her down with a Lariat and goes for a pin only to get a 2 count. After tagging herself to Hikari, Revy picks Ryuko up and slams her face first onto the corner before turning her around and drills her with several forearms to the face before lying herself on a crawling position, allowing Hikari to hit Ryuko with a Poetry in Motion!

"For a pair of girls who tried to kill each other at the PPV, Hikari and Revy are working very well as a Tag Team, dominating a former tag champ in Ryuko." Klein observered.

"Working together to victory gives them nothing but a win win situation, because if they win, they can shut both Black Label and The Statues down." Kenichi reminded.

After dragging Ryuko to the middle of the ring, Hikari goes for the Twist of Fate only to get pushed away onto the corner, allowing Miki to tag herself into the match. Miki then enters the ring and avoids Ryuko's Clothesline before kicking her to the gut, throws her straight onto Hikari's gut and plants her down with a Backdrop Suplex followed by a pin only to get a 2 count. Miki then tags herself to Mikoto and after Miki Suplexes Hikari onto Ryuko's lying body, Mikoto plants her with a Slingshot Senton followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Ryuko kicks out.

"Miki and Mikoto are doing good so far, even managing to dominate both Hikari and Ryuko at the same time despite not being as powerful as Sayo." Klein pointed.

Mikoto picks Ryuko up and slams her head onto the top rope before choking her out until the referee pulls her away. With the referee distracted by Mikoto, Miki from the ring apron pulled Ryuko's head onto the top rope, knocking her away which allows Mikoto to go for a Roll Up Pin only to score a 2 count. Mikoto then blasts Ryuko with a kick to the knee, causing Ryuko to be on a kneeling position before blasting her with a Superkick to the face! She then turns around and tells the Statues to suck it.

"Bad idea Mikoto, because you just gave Ryuko the time to crawl towards the corner!" Kenichi reacted before Ryuko manages to crawl and tags herself to Mikasa!

"Bad idea indeed, don't turn around Mikoto!" Klein shouted.

Mikoto then turns back around and gets herself caught by Mikasa before Mikasa throws her onto the corner with a released Belly-to-Belly Suplex! She then goes to knock Miki off the ring apron only to have Miki jumping off it instead before turning around and knocks both Star-Lina out of the ring! Once Mikoto got herself up on the corner, Mikasa blasts her with a running Clothesline before Irish Whipping her onto the other corner and after drilling her with a running Battering Ram, Mikasa drills her with several forearms to the face.

"Mikasa's unloading on Mikoto, and Oriha is scared and relived that it wasn't her who's on that corner!" Kenichi pointed.

After dragging Mikoto to the middle of the ring, Mikasa lifts her up for a Delayed Vertical Suplex only to have Miki entering the ring and kicks her to the gut instead. Once Mikoto lands her legs on the mat, both her and Miki grabs Mikasa and sets for a Double Suplex, but Mikasa didn't budge before she ended up planting them with a Double Suplex instead! Once the two heels got themselves up, Mikasa goes to Double Clothesline them out of the rope only to get elbow tackled away to the face instead before Miki goes for a Clothesline only to get a Spinning Spinebuster instead! Mikoto then hops on Mikasa's back and puts her on a Sleeper Hold until Mikasa manages to move backwards and drives Mikoto back first onto the corner before moving to the middle of the ring and plants her down with a Snapmare!

"And now it's time for Oriha to regret her decision sending out Miki and Mikoto to defend the title tonight!" Kenichi pointed as Mikasa backs off to the corner and sets herself up for the Spear.

Once Mikoto got herself up, Mikasa goes for the Spear only to have Mikoto backing off in response, allowing Paulina to tag herself into the match before entering the ring and attacks Mikasa until Mikasa pushes her away. After Star tags herself into the match, both her and Paulina attacks Mikasa again and after getting pushed away, Star-Lina kicks her knees and with Mikasa on a kneeling position, Star-Lina blasts her with a Double Superkick to the face and after planting Mikoto with a Double Hip Toss with Mikoto on a seated position, Star-Lina blasts her with another Double Superkick, this time onto the back side of her head! Star-Lina then turns around and eats a Springboard Dropkick by Hikari!

"Hikari just ruined Superkick Party with her faithful light! No wonder party animals hate religions!" Klein pointed.

Once Miki enters the ring, Hikari throws a kick only to get caught and after Miki spins her around, she kicks Hikari to the gut and plants her down with the NTW-20 (Double Underhook DDT)! She then get herself up and gets a kick to the gut by Revy before she plants her down with a Pedigree! Revy then got herself up and encounters Sayo!

"Oh boy... this is one hell of an interesting matchup! Come on girls, fight, fight for our entertainment!" Klein pointed as Sayo and Revy confronts each other at the center of the ring...

... until the two proceeded to slug it out by throwing forearms onto each other's faces!

"Fight fight fight fight fight!" chanted Klein until Revy stuns Sayo with a knee to the gut!

Revy then bounces off the ropes and goes for a Lariat only to have Sayo avoiding it before Sayo plants her down with the MG42 (RKO)! She then bounces off the ropes and goes for the Sadistic Nurse (Curb Stomp) only to eat a Superkick by Ryuko instead before Ryuko grabs Sayo from behind and, with an assist from a Superkick by Selena, plants her down with a German Suplex! Ryuko and Selena then talks about a temporary truce before Double Clotheslining Sayo out of the ring and once they turned themselves around, Oriha proceeds to Double Clothesline them out of the ring!

"One rapid attacks after another, this is wild to watch folks!" Klein pointed while Oriha climbs to the top turnbuckle and knocks both Selena and Ryuko down with the BL Idol (Frog Splash)! Once Oriha along with Sayo got themselves up, Mikasa knocks them back down with a Spear!

"Now everyone in Black Label are impaled by Mikasa's Spear!" Kenichi cheered before Mikasa turned around...

... and eats a Tope Con Giro by Paulina!

"Mama Mia, Flying Latina straight onto the Asian!" Klein reacted before Paulina, from the outside of the ring, looks at Star who's inside the ring...

... before Paulina proceeds to pick Mikasa up.

"Oh no... don't tell me they are going for that?!" Kenichi gasped as Paulina holds on Mikasa on a Tombstone position...

... before she and Star drills Mikasa with the Alvarez Driver (Meltzer Driver) onto the floor!

"Alvarez Driver! Head first onto the cold hard floor! Share your prayers to the deceased Mikasa!" Klein reacted as the crowd went nuts before chanting 'Holy Shit!'.

"Good God were Star insane! She could have broke her own ass landing on the floor doing something like that!" Kenichi reacted as after Paulina throws Mikasa's wrecked body back into the ring, she throws Star back into the ring as well before Star goes for the pin while Paulina enters the ring and blocks anyone trying to break the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Mikoto stops the count by pushing Paulina onto Star!

"So close! We forgot that there are 4 members in the Black Label!" Kenichi reacted before the crowd starts a 'This Is Awesome!' chant.

While Paulina and Mikoto rolls around the ring in a cat fight until they are out of the ring, Hikari tags herself into the match and goes for a Suicide Dive which only hits Paulina while Mikoto manages to move out of the way! She then goes back into the ring and waits for Star to get herself up and once she does, Hikari kicks her to the gut and hits her with the Twist of Fate before climbing to the top turnbuckle and sets for the Diving Light (Swanton Bomb).

"Here we go folks, Hikari may get her revenge here!" Kenichi pointed before Hikari goes for the Diving Light...

... only to have Star rolling out of the way, sending Hikari to crash and burn onto the mat instead...

... whilist Mikoto tags herself into the match!

"Star avoided the Diving Light, but she pulled a bad move by rolling towards the Black Label's corner!" Klein pointed and with Hikari on a seated position, Mikoto blasts her with the M267-5 (Shining Wizard) before picking her up and follows it up with the Smiths & Wessen (Cradle DDT)!

"Smiths & Wessen! The light may had fade away here!" Klein reacted as Mikoto goes for the pin while Revy tries to stop the pin only to eat a Baseball Slide to the face by Miki instead. Ryuko tries to stop the pin only to have Oriha holding on her leg and while Sayo scares off Selena, Star-Lina manages to recover themselves.

The referee counts, "1,2 (Star-Lina enters the ring), 3!"

"Too late! Star-Lina were a fraction of a second too late!" Kenichi reacted.

"Here are your winners and STILL your AWF Womens Tag Team Champions, the Black Label Organization!" (Crowd Boos)

"What a match we just witnessed here folks! All 4 teams are really going at it, giving everything they got in order to become the victors!" Kenichi cheered.

"Despite all the chaos we just witnessed, nothing much has changed as the Black Label Organization are still your Tag Team Champions!" Klein pointed as the Black Label are outside the ring, taunting their successful title defense to the other teams who are inside the ring.

"Well, allow me to stop prasing and start saying this: If it wasn't for Mikoto's teammates, either Revy or Ryuko could break the pin and continue the match. Hell, Star-Lina could have broke the pin, but the timing weren't on their side!" Kenichi stated.

"Say what you want dude, but they are still the tag champs. And with Mikoto scoring the pinfall on Hikari, I can assure you that they will return to haunt her and her title reign someday." Klein replied.

As the Black Label Organization already left the scene using the audience seats while Ryuko assisted Mikasa to the backstage area, Star-Lina and Revy argued and blamed each other for letting the Black Label retaining their titles inside the ring...

... until Selena from behind whacks Revy with her Divas title belt! The Statues then stomps on Revy's lying body several times and after throwing Revy shoulder first onto the ring post, Selena picks Hikari up and throws her onto Star-Lina's Double Superkick! While Selena leaves the ring to grab Hikari's Womens title belt, Star-Lina tells Revy to suck it and once the two picked Hikari up, Selena knocks her back down by whacking her face with the belt!

"And let's not forget that the issues between the Statues and both Hikari and Revy are still not over yet. Maybe they didn't win the tag belts, but they could win either the Womens of the Divas titles instead." Klein reminded as the show ends with the Statues standing tall in the ring after throwing Hikari out of the ring.

...

Match Results:

Taiga Aisaka def. Tomoka Minato

Makie Sasaki and Sora Nagino def. Mirai Kuriyama and Mitsuki Nase

Black Label Organization def. Star-Lina, Mikasa Ackerman & Ryuko Matoi, and Hikari Yagami & Revy (retains AWF Womens Tag Team titles)

...

A/N: Well folks, the latest chapter has been finished, and it takes me... nearly 2 months?! Good God I'm getting slower and slower in updating AWF these days! DX

On the boys side, we have Cinque, Eren, Natsu and Gon leading their respectively groups (A,B,C and D) in the Animation Cup with the rest of the blocks (E,F,G and H) will be in action on the next chapter. For the Tag Team Division, SOS Brigade vs Seirin High for the titles are set, along with three non title feuds in HOTD vs Black Lagoon, Elrics vs Kuzco/Kronk and Digi-Ego vs Spirit Warriors after what happened in the Battle Royal. Hopefully those feuds would be enough to fill up time whilist everyone else are busy with the Animation Cup.

On the girls side, the Kadokawa Alliance vs Loli Alliance feud still continues, Rookie Revolution gets a new member in a returning Kallen (or do they? Kallen didn't wear or given an RR Armband after all...), Black Label Org are still your Tag Champs and could end up facing Mikasa and Ryuko again (rematch clause baby!) and last but not least, the Statues of Liberty wants Hikari and Revy's titles after failing to win the Tag Team titles.

(Sighs) I'm sorry for the late update guys. Even I myself am angry at the fact that it took me nearly 2 months to finish something like this. Sure, real life and other interests are there to take me away from writing AWF, but still, at this rate, I might reach Anime Mania 4 after I become a grandpa and most series where the entire AWF Roster came from are no longer remembered as everyone are watching and remembering 'Trapped In Another World Harem Anime No. 9999' instead. XP

When will the next chapter come out? Who knows? Hopefully quicker than 2 months, or worse, in 3 months. DX Until then, please review!


	33. 28th Episodes

_**AWF Battleline and Freedom, October Week 4**_

 _ **Location: Jacksonville, Florida**_

 **...**

 **Previously on AWF:**

Cinque Izumi, Takuya Kanbara, Natsu Dragneel and Gon Frecess kicked off the Animation Cup with victories, allowing them to lead their respective groups for now. Seirin High becomes No 1 Contenders for the Tag Team Titles after winning a Battle Royal, Kuzco/Kronk screwed The Elrics out of said Battle Royal and the Spirit Warriors are not happy with Project Digi-Ego after being eliminated by them in the Battle Royal.

Black Label Organization retains their AWF Womens Tag Team titles, and after the match, Statues of Liberty took out Womens and Divas Champs Hikari Yagami and Revy as a reminder that they still wants those titles despite not winning the Tag Team ones. Rookie Revolution catches a new member out of a lake while a battle between two alliances continues.

...

 _ **Match #1: SOS Brigade vs Seirin High School Basketball Club (AWF Tag Team Championship Match)**_

 _Before Seirin could even finish the Brigade off with the Grand Amplitude on Itsuki, Iwatobi Swimming Club appeared and distracts them, allowing Kyon to Low Blow Kuroko and finishes him with a Sliced Bread #2 to retain the titles._

 _Post Match, the Brigade leaves the ring and watch as the Iwatobi Swimming Club beats Kuroko and Kagami up, yelling that they should have won the Battle Royal instead of them. Iwatobi them calls the Brigade out, but the Brigade ignores them before leaving via the audience seats._

 _..._

 _Backstage segment in which the Rookie Revolution, minus Team Xros Hearts, are talking about their matches for tonight._

" _Alright guys, tonight's a busy night for us... (sees Amata) or at least three of us, as me, Shinji and Shinn will be in action on our quest to become world champion. But before the quest starts, let us play a game." said Renton._

 _"What game do you have in mind?" asked Shinji._

 _"That's... the floor's all yours Amata. Tell us what game we are going to play tonight." Renton called._

 _"What we are playing is simple guys. Tonight, we're going to play a betting game!" explained Amata._

 _"That's it? That was disappointing, but hey, count me in, I want all the money you guys had in your pockets." replied Shinn._

 _"Can I join in too" asked Shinji._

 _"Wait until your match is over Shinji, because right now the three of us are going to bet on whether you're going to beat Flippy or not." answered Renton._

 _"And allow me to be the first one to bet that Shinji's not going to win this match." said Shinn._

 _"I'll be the second one to do so_ _." added Amata._

 _"Come on guys, why are you two betting against me?" questioned Shinji._

 _"You are our resident choker Shinji, as proven by your failure in capturing the world title over and over again. That's why we're betting for Flippy, even with our as our teammate." answered Shinn._

 _"(sulks) ... you're going to do the same thing right Renton?" asked Shinji._

 _"I could do that, but then I realized that I'm not like Taiki and I had a feeling that something will come to help us later... alright, I'll bet for you to win tonight's match." answered Renton._

 _"Really? Thanks for trusting me Renton! I won't let you down!" thanked Shinji._

 _"And thanks for giving away your money to us Renton." thanked Amata as well._

 _"Speaking of Taiki... where is he anyway?" questioned Shinn._

 _"Beats me. I guess he and Zenjirou are hanging out somewhere in this town." Renton answered before turning to Shinji. "Alright, time to start the game. Shinji, go out there and give us our first victory." he ordered._

 _"I promise I won't let you down Renton, (turns to Shinn and Amata) and I won't let you guys down either. Make sure that betting game didn't end if I win." Shinji replied before leaving the room._

 _"You really are a risk taker Renton. Care to explain why you're betting in his favor?" questioned Shinn._

 _"I just said that I feel that something is coming to help him remember? That's why I'm betting on him." answered Renton._

 _"Let's hope that your senses are wrong Renton, because I don't want to lose any money to you." said Amata._

 _..._

 _(Commercial Break)_

 _..._

 _We can see the Iwatobi crew walking around backstage, celebrating what they just did earlier._

" _Man that was so much fun! Serves them right for eliminating us right?" Nagisa asked._

" _You bet! Boy that was a fun beatdown we just gave them." Rei answered._

" _What's so fun about that?"_

 _Iwatobi then encountered... the Highschool of the Dead duo._

" _What are you two, the Fun Police? Can't you see we are having fun after screwing Kuroko and Kagami earlier?" Rin questioned._

" _It's all fun and games until they'll came to haunt you for what you just did there guys." Takashi replied._

" _And speaking of which, allow us to haunt you guys first." Kohta added._

" _Why would you guys want to haunt us for? We didn't murder you or anything!" Nagisa questioned._

" _Don't act dumb little runt! You low blowed me before your big friend here (points to Makoto) threw me out of the ring last week!" Takashi reminded._

" _Now that we got all of you in one place, allow us to punish you for what you did last week right here right now." Kohta added as the Iwatobi slowly backs off... except Haruka who didn't move._

" _What are you doing Haruka? Let's get out of here!" Rei called before Haruka pointed at what's behind Takashi and Kohta._

" _Playing the 'Look Behind You' game I see... too bad we don't have time for your games..."_

 _Takashi and Kohta got cutted off as Rock and Dutch respectively attacks them from behind!_

" _Yeah! Go Black Lagoon Go!" Nagisa cheered as the Black Lagoon beats the HOTD down_ _until Masaru Daimon ran into the scene and chased the Black Lagoon away with a Baseball Bat._

 _"Oh come on! You ruined our fun!" the Iwatobi shouted before Masaru turned towards them._

 _"You want fun? I'll give you fun!" Masaru responded before starting to swing the baseball bat around, causing the Iwatobi to retreat in fear. "Yeah you better run!" he shouted towards the Iwatobi before turning to the HOTD,_ _"You alright guys?"_

 _"Yeah, and thanks for the save dude." answered Takashi after getting himself up_

 _"No problem." Masaru replied before he and Takashi assisted Kohta in getting himself up. "No offense Kohta, but you really need to cut some weight out of your body." he advised._

 _"Ha ha... glad that you're here to save us Masaru. I thought you are busy as a guest commentator." Kohta replied._

 _"Why should I be busy? All I have to do is get to that announce table, sit on a chair and chatter for 10 minutes or so." questioned Masaru. "And it looks like you guys are having some problems with the Black Lagoon. Mind if I help you two out?" he asked._

 _"No need dude, just focus on the Animation Cup. Both of us are already enough." Takashi answered._

 _"Besides, we only got beaten down by them due to them ambushing us anyway." Kohta added._

 _"Alright then. If you need anything during your battle against them, feel free to drop me a call." Masaru reminded. "Oh and I almost forgot... have you two seen Jotaro anywhere?" he asked as neither member of the HOTD could answer the question. "Man that JoJo... always behaving like a lone wolf despite being on a team... later guys."_

 _Masaru then leaves the scene._

 _"Alright, they already ambushed us. Now it's our turn to do the same. Let's go Kohta." Takashi called before the two leaves the scene._

 _..._

 _ **Match #2: Flippy vs Shinji Ikari (Animation Cup Group E)**_

 _Takeru Takaishi on guest commentary._

 _..._

(Bell Rings)

The two starts off by circling around the ring until Shinji goes for a Double Leg Takedown only to have Flippy moving out of the way instead. Flippy then goes after Shinji only to have Shinji retreating to the corner instead and after Flippy backs himself up, Shinji goes for another Double Leg Takedown only to have Flippy moving out of the way again instead. Flippy then jumps on Shinji only for Shinji to roll himself away instead until he reaches the ropes, forcing Flippy who tried to pick him up to move away by referee's orders.

"Shinji's seemingly trying to stall as much as possible here, hoping for Flippy to use as much energy as possible to catch him and end the stallings." Takeru observed

After circling the ring again, Flippy and Shinji locks each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Shinji manages to put him on a Side Headlock. After a while, Flippy manages to push Shinji away and once Shinji bounces off the ropes, Flippy knocks him down with a shoulder tackle and with Shinji lying at the center of the ring, Flippy bounces off the ropes and leaps through Shinji who rolled towards him before getting himself up and goes for the Third Impact (RKO), but Flippy avoids it by using the ropes to stop his movement instead!

"So close to a quick victory there!" Klein pointed.

Flippy then goes for a Superman Punch only to have Shinji avoiding it instead before Shinji throws a kick only to have Flippy catching it instead. Flippy then lifts Shinji up for the F-5, but Shinji manages to slip away instead and after pushing Flippy bouncing off the ropes from behind, Shinji goes for a Back Body Drop only to get kicked away to the face instead before Flippy blasts him with a Knife Edge Chop!

"Shinji should have learnt to not use that move at a time like this." Takeru pointed.

With Shinji on the ropes, Flippy goes for an Irish Whip only to have Shinji reversing it instead and once Flippy bounces off the ropes, Shinji goes for a Lariat only to have Flippy avoiding it instead before Flippy bounces off the other ropes and knocks him down with a Flying Clothesline! Flippy then plants Shinji down with a Samoan Drop and after Shinji rolled himself out of the ring, Flippy turns around and sees Kakeru Aizawa on the stage.

"Oh oh... here comes the crazed young lad." Masaru pointed as Kakeru slowly walks towards the ring while Flippy dares him to get into the ring.

"Is Flippy insane or something? Why on earth is he telling Kakeru to come to him in the middle of a Tournament match?" Klein questioned.

"Maybe he wants to shut him up right here right now?" Kenichi guessed as Kakeru and Flippy prepares themselves to attack each other...

... only to have Shinji attacking Flippy from behind instead! With Flippy on the ropes, Shinji proceeds to drill him with multiple strikes until the referee pulls him away. With the ref distracted, Kakeru grabs Flippy's leg and after pulling him out of the ring, Kakeru throws him onto the guardrail before backing off as the referee turned around and told him to stay away.

"Kakeru's helping Shinji out here, and it's interesting given that he's a rookie helping out a Rookie Revolution member." Klein observed.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8!"

Flippy slides into the ring only to get stomped by Shinji several times instead before the referee pulls him away. With Flippy sitting on the corner, Shinji proceeds to stomp him several times before Foot Choking him until the referee pulls him away again. He then picks Flippy up only to get several punches to the gut instead and after Flippy shoves Shinji away, he goes for a Clothesline only to have Shinji avoiding it instead and after Shinji kicks him to the gut, he places Flippy on the second rope before planting him with a Rope Hung DDT followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Flippy kicks out.

After dragging Flippy to the middle of the ring, Shinji places him on a seated position and puts him on a Rear Chinlock to the boos of everyone. Shinji proceeds to put Flippy on that hold for a while until Flippy manages to slowly get himself up and stuns Shinji with several back elbows to the gut. He then bounces off the ropes and goes for a Lariat only to have Shinji catching and planting him down with a Scoop Slam instead before Shinji goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Flippy kicks out.

Shinji then proceeds to drill Flippy with a Garvin Stomp to the left arm before going the same thing onto the right arm, then the left leg, and lastly onto the right leg. He then picks Flippy up and slams his face onto the corner before turning him around, places him on the top turnbuckle and goes to climb it for a Super-Plex. Flippy however manages to stun Shinji with several punches to the gut before Shinji drills Flippy with several punches to the face until Flippy knocks Shinji down onto the mat with a Headbutt to the chest! Flippy then stands on the top turnbuckle and, instead of going after Shinji, Flippy decided to turn around and hits an Diving Double Axe Handle on an approaching Kakeru!

"Instead of getting himself distracted, Flippy saw Kakeru's presence coming and attacked him instead!" Kenichi pointed while Flippy picks Kakeru up and pushes him back first onto the ring post before throwing him into the audience! Shinji then leaves the ring and attacks Flippy from behind!

"Kakeru is now out of the picture, but Flippy completely forgot who he should focus on!" Klein pointed.

After beating Flippy down, Shinji goes for an Irish Whip only to have Flippy reversing it, sending Shinji to crash onto the ring post instead! Flippy then throws Shinji back into the ring before climbing to the top turnbuckle and knocks Shinji away and onto the corner with a Diving Uppercut! After drilling the cornered Shinji with a Running Clothesline, Flippy Irish Whips him onto the other corner and goes for another running Clothesline only to get kicked away to the face instead before Shinji throws him shoulder first onto the ring post!

"Shinji putting Flippy's momentum to a screeching halt, and now he's going to end it for good!" Klein pointed as Shinji's setting himself up for the Third Impact.

Once Flippy turned himself around, Shinji goes for the Third Impact only to get pushed away instead before charging back towards Flippy only to get a Flapjack face first onto the turnbuckle instead before throwing him away with a Belly-to-Back Suplex! Flippy then waits on the corner and once Shinji gets himself up, Flippy knocks him with a Superman Punch and with Shinji kneeling at the center of the ring, Flippy quickly bounces off the ropes and knocks him down with a Lariat before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,..." Shinji kicks out.

Flippy then lifts Shinji up for a Torture Rack only to see Kakeru on the ring apron trying to enter the ring, forcing Flippy to drop Shinji down and goes for a Superman Punch on Kakeru, but Kakeru manages to leave the ring apron instead! After seeing Kakeru retreating once again, Flippy turns around and goes to pick Shinji up only to get a Small Package Pin which Flippy manages to kick out at 2. Once the two got themselves up, Flippy goes for a Lariat only to have Shinji avoiding it before Shinji plants Flippy down with the Third Impact!

"Third Impact, from out of nowhere! Flippy's brain has been reduced into orange juice!" Klein reacted while Shinji goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2, 3!"

"Here's your winner, Shinji Ikari!" (Crowd Boos)

"And Kakeru quickly gives no shit about Shinji's victory, immidiately going after Flippy while Shinji's celebrating!"Klein pointed as Kakeru quickly enters the ring and beats Flippy down before picking him up and throws him shoulder first onto the ring post! Kakeru then turns around and looks at Shinji who's watching on the corner before Shinji gives up his spot and leaves the ring.

"Shinji's not complaining about Kakeru ruining his celebration and stealing his spotlight. Why is that?" Kenichi questioned.

"Honor among thieves obviously." Takeru answered before Kakeru, on the corner, knocks Flippy with the Claymore! Kakeru then turns to the announce table and points at Takeru before leaving the ring.

"Man how many enemies does Kakeru want right now? He might had just added another one by pointing at you!" Kenichi questioned.

"Eh, let him be. He'll regret making as many enemies as possible sooner or later." Takeru responded before leaving the announce table, enters the ring and checks on Flippy.

"After what we just saw, Shinji is now leading Group E with 3 points, and the next match with said group will take place in 2 weeks with Takeru in action against the man he's assisting to get himself up right now, Flippy." Klein reminded.

...

 _Backstage segment in which Nazirul can be seen working in his GM Office until Seirin High busts into the office._

 _"Whoa whoa whoa clam down! You're about to break my door there!" Nazirul shouted before the duo walked towards his desk._

 _"Let's cut to the chase, we want a rematch! No wait... we want a match against those 4 pretty boy swimmers!" Kagami demanded while Kuroko nodded._

 _"Easy there Kagami, I can obviously see what you want by just looking at your face right now. (ahem) Alright, you got your wish, but let's make things even more interesting. Starting next week, you and Kuroko will face them in the first round of a Best of 3 Series. After you kick their asses twice, you'll get a rematch for the Tag Team titles, deal?" he offered._

 _"We'll take that offer." Kuroko responded._

 _"What Kuroko said. Thanks for making things fun for us Nazirul."_

 _Seirin High then goes to leave the office before encountering Dandy upon opening the door._

 _"Yo. It's been a while since we last talked." Dandy greeted._

 _"Of course it is Dandy. Later." Kagami replied before the two leaves the scene._

 _"... well, can't stop them if they re busy." Dandy said to himself before entering the office. "Say Nazirul, can I speak to you for a moment?" he asked._

 _"Sure. What do you want to talk about... baby?" Nazirul asked back._

 _"First of, let me be the only one who finishes talking like that... baby." says Dandy_

 _"Sorry, I was trying to be a bit dandy... like you." Nazirul apologized._

 _"You still have a long way to go to be like me baby. On to business, I was wondering when can I host my talk show again? It's been a while since I lasted hosting it." Dandy asked._

 _"Let's see... (checks on laptop) ... sorry Dandy, but I don't think you'll be hosting your show again since Kuzco got his talk show booked in all the free spots on the schedule already." Nazirul answered._

 _"That Emperor kid? Ugh... I thought I managed to keep his mouth shut after what happened between us months ago." Dandy sighed._

 _"Sorry Dandy, but there's nothing I can do to get your show back on TV again... unless of course you want to kick his ass again." Nazirul apologized._

 _"It's alright, and no thanks. I'm still tired of facing him again and again anyway." Dandy replied._

 _"Well, with your talk show not available and you not being in the Animation Cup, you might need to find something else to do around here." Nazirul reminded._

 _"I knew that Nazirul, that's why I came here and asked about my talk show." Dandy replied before realizing something. "I got an idea. Thanks for letting me to spend some time with you, baby. Later."_

 _Dandy then leaves the office._

 _"Hopefully his idea doesn't involve walking to the ring with multiple alien chicks that are being pimped by him." Nazirul joked before resuming his work._

...

 _ **Match #3: Elric Brothers vs Emperor Kuzco and Kronk**_

…

 _Kuzco and Kronk scores a DQ win after Kuzco whacks and busts him own face open with his crown while the referee is down before throwing it towards Edward._

 _Post match, the Elrics argued with the referee before Kuzco and Kronk, after celerating their victory for a bit, attacks and beats them down with Kuzco whacking both brothers with his crown._

…

 _We then returned to the RR locker room for another backstage segment with them._

 _"Good job Shinji! You just gave us our first victory for tonight!" praised Renton before he turns to the others. "Alright guys, pay up, because I won this first round of this game!" he ordered._

 _"That doesn't count Renton! None of us had any idea that Kakeru would help Shinji in beating Flippy!" protested Amata._

 _"Then you and Shinn are clearly not up to date with what's going on with them." Renton replied. "Now, what's the lesson that we learn today?" he asked._

 _"*sighs* We'll never underestimate Shinji ever again" Shinn and Amata answered before turning to Shinji and apologized to him._

 _"It's alright guys. Seeing you guys stupidly betting against me and losing money in return is enough for me to not holding any grudges against you two." Shinji responded._

 _"Alright, now with that out of the way... pay up you two." Renton ordered._

 _"... fine." Amata sighed before he and Shinn hands over their money to Renton._

 _"Thanks for demoralizing me before my match guys." Shinn said sarcastically_

 _"And thanks for raising my morale before my match Shinn." Renton replied. "And also blame yourself for letting that to happen to you." He added._

 _"Ha ha... alright, my match is next. I hope you lose money like me Shinji, and I hope you lose money twice Amata. Later."_

 _Shinn then leaves the room._

 _"I'm not going to lose money again! Shinn's opponent is Kanji Tatsumi right?" asked Amata as Renton and Shinji nodded. "Then I'm betting on Shinn to win!" he declared._

 _"Any reasons why you're betting for him? Or you are going blindly right now?" questioned Renton._

 _"Judging by what's going on with those Inaba guys, I'm sure Kirito's going to screw him from scoring a win. That's why." Answered Amata._

 _"If you say so Amata, I'm betting for Shinn as well." Shinji declared._

 _"Very well, allow me to shut down my brain and blindly bet on Kanji to win." Renton declared._

 _"Thank you so much on giving my money back dude! You're the best!" cheered Amata._

 _"Should we wait until the match is over first before getting excited?" questioned Shinji._

 _"Don't bother! Kirito's going to help Shinn just like how Kakeru helped you earlier and Renton will give my money back! Mark my words!" Amata answered confidently ._

 _"Since you are very confident, how about we double our bets?" Renton challenged._

 _"Oh hell yeah!" Amata responded before throwing his money to the ground. "I'm more than honoured to bankrupt you for one night only!" he added._

 _"Alright. Don't cry on my knees if you ended up being bankrupted instead." Renton advised._

 _"Yeah yeah whatever. Hit the commercials already people! I want to watch this!" Amata ordered to the TV screen._

...

(Commercial Break)

...

 _We head to the parking lot in which the Black Lagoon are ready to leave the arena until..._

 _"Hey! Hold up you bastards!"_

 _They turned around and saw the HOTD calling and heading towards them._

 _"What's the matter boys? Do you want us to kick your ass again?" Dutch asked._

 _"Yes, but not tonight." Takashi answered._

 _"We're here for one reason: We would like to challenge you to a Street Fight next week." Kohta explained._

 _"A Street Fight? You guys sure had lost your will to live pretty quickly." Rock joked. "Very well, we accept your challenge. Make sure we'll meet each other outside the arena next week since this is a Street Fight after all." He answered._

 _"Make sure you won't pull yourselves out of your own challenge." Dutch reminded._

 _"Heh, implying that we are cowards... there's no way we'll do what you just said there dude." Takashi replied. "See you guys again next week."_

 _HOTD then walks away in reverse to leave the scene._

 _"We ain't letting you attack us from behind!" Kohta shouted in the background._

 _"Let's just get out of here already." Dutch called before he and Rock leaves the scene as well._

 _..._

 _ **Match #4: Kanji Tatsumi vs Shinn Asuka**_

 _Jotaro Kujo on guest commentary_

…

(Bell Rings)

Both men starts off by immediately locking each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Shinn manages to push Kanji away. The two then circled around the ring and locks each other again on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up, and this time it's Kanji's turn to push Shinn away before telling Shinn to bring it on and gives Shinn a free shot. Shinn responds by drilling Kanji's face with a forearm before Kanji, who didn't budge, responds back by knocking Shinn away with a forearm to the face of his own!

"I guess your height doesn't make you more durable after all." Kenichi observed.

Shinn then kicks Kanji to the gut and pounds on him until Kanji manages to push him away. He then goes for a Big Boot only to have Kanji catching his leg instead before Kanji lifts Shinn up on a Fireman's Carry until Shinn manages to slip away over the top rope. Shinn, now on the ring apron, knocks Shinn away with a forearm to the face before Kanji ends up knocking Shinn off the ring apron with a Discus Elbow Smash!

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you score Kanji's elbow smash?" Kenichi asked.

"Yes." Jotaro answered.

"I'm not sure whether you're impressed, embarrassed or didn't even care judging by that response JoJo." Klein said.

After leaving the ring, Kanji goes after Shinn only to get an Open Hand Hop to the chest before catching Kanji's punch, kicks him to the gut and slams him face first onto the guardrail! Shinn then turns Kanji around and blasts him with a Knife Edge Chop before Kanji grabs Shinn by the throat, throws him onto the guardrail and blasts him with a Knife Edge Chop to the chest of his own! Kanji then goes for an Irish Whip only to have Shinn reversing it, sending Kanji crashing face first onto the ring lost instead and once Kanji got himself up and turned around, Shinn knocks him back down with a Big Boot before entering the ring.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8!"

Kanji slides into the ring and gets himself stomped several times by Shinn before Shinn picks him up and blasts him with several Knife Edge Chops to the chest while they are on the ropes. After Irish Whipping Kanji towards the ropes, Shinn goes for a Big Boot only to have Kanji avoiding it by using the ropes to stop his movement instead before Kanji goes for a Lariat only to have Shinn avoiding it instead. Once the two turned themselves around, Shinn knocks Kanji with a forearm to the face before planting him with a Backdrop Suplex followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kanji kicks out.

After drilling Kanji with several punches to the face, Shinn picks Kanji up only to get pushed away onto the corner instead before Shinn goes for a Lariat only to eat a Spinning Spinebuster instead! Kanji then retreats to the corner to recover himself and once Shinn got himself up, Kanji stuns him with a Lariat before bouncing off the ropes and hits him with another Lariat! With Shinn still standing tall, Kanji bounces off the ropes for another Lariat only to eat a Discus Elbow Smash instead, sending Kanji onto the ropes! Shinn then bounces off the ropes and goes to Clothesline Kanji out of the ring only to get knocked down by Kanji's Lariat instead!

"When Kanji starts making a comeback, the first thing you must do is not to try and stop his comeback!" Kenichi pointed.

Once Shinn got himself, Kanji stuns him with several boxing jabs to the face and after knocking Shinn towards the corner with a Bionic Elbow to the face! After knocking the cornered Shinn with a running Clothesline which puts him on a seated position, Kanji runs to the other corner before running back to Shinn and hits him with a Bronco Buster! He then picks Shinn up and lifts him for a Delayed Vertical Suplex before dropping him onto the mat after a few seconds and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Shinn kicks out!

Kanji then picks Shinn up only to get his eyes raked instead before hitting him with a knee to the gut and plants him with a Front Suplex onto the top rope! With Kanji still hanging on the ropes, Shinn carries him on one shoulder and plants him down with a running Powerslam before going for a pin only to get a 2 count! He then goes to pick Kanji up only to get several punches to the gut instead and after Kanji knocks him away with a Headbutt to the face, Shinn kicks him to the gut in response before setting up for a Jacknife Powerbomb. Kanji however refuses to get himself lifted up before managing to lift Shinn up and throws him away with a Back Body Drop instead! Once Shinn got himself up, Kanji knocks him away with a Lariat and after avoiding Shinn's Clothesline, Kanii drops him with a Flapjack onto the ropes before dropping him with a released German Suplex!

"Kanji with no regards towards Shinn's neck, even with Shinn being a RR member!" Klein reacted before Kanji knocks Shinn down again with a Lariat!

"Decapitation by Kanji! And now for the finale… what is this?" Kenichi questioned before Kanji hits Shinn with what's looked like a new finisher, a Vertical Drop Brainbuster!

"Oh good God! Kanji just knocked Shinn out and killed his brain cells with that move!" Klein reacted before Kanji goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Kanji Tatsumi!" (Crowd Cheers)

"Now that's how you introduce your new finisher. Introduce it as a strong move that earns you Tournament points which can get you closer and closer to being a champion!" Kenichi cheered.

"If you noticed, Shinn tried to fight Kanji by using Kanji's own style with hard hitting blows. But despite trying his best, he couldn't beat the man who has used this style since day 1!" Klein said before Jotaro stood himself up which gets the attention of Kanji and the announcers. The two men looked at each other before Jotaro walks to the stage.

"Only one man can match up with Kanji in terms of being a hard hitter, and that's obviously the man who just left our table. Now that would be a fun match to see." Kenichi pointed.

"They will face each other, but before that match could happen, Jotaro must first be in action against Shinn in 2 weeks, and considering the results of what we just watched, there's no way Jotaro's getting an easy victory from Shinn." Klein reminded.

…

Backstage segment in which Kuzco and Kronk are resting themselves after their match with the Elrics earlier.

"We did it... we did it Kronk! We defeated the Elric Brothers!" cheered Kuzco.

"Yes we did Kuzco! Your empire is now on top of the world!" Kronk responded.

"Indeed it is my loyal pal, and to celebrate this success, let's host ourselves a very special episode of the Emperor's Court next week!" Kuzco announced.

"Who's going to be the guests for this episode though? Knowing you, it could be yourself?" Kronk questioned.

"Nah let's save that for the 100th episode." Kuzco answered. "You'll find out soon enough Kronk, and I'll promise that our special guests will make the world notice our talents in not only wrestling, but hosting a talk show as well!" he continued. "Now come on, time to prepare ourselves for this special episode! I'll can't wait to get this started!"

Kuzco called before leaving the scene followed by Kronk who leaves the scene as well.

...

 _ **Match #5: Arashi Mikami vs Chris Thorndyke**_

 _Masaru Daimon on guest commentary._

 _Arashi immediately attacks Chris before the bell rings._

" _Arashi's not wasting any time here, looking to lay waste on Chris as quickly as possible!" Klein pointed before Chris rolls himself out of the ring to retreat_

…

(Bell Rings)

After leaving the ring, Arashi goes to pick Chris up only to get pushed onto the ring apron instead before Chris blasts him with a Knife Edge Chop to the chest. Arashi then kicks Chris to the gut and slams his face onto the ring apron before turning him around and blasts him with a Knife Edge Chop of his own! He then grabs Chris and goes to Suplex him onto the entrance ramp, but Chris refuses to get lifted up before stunning Arashi with several punches to the ribs followed by a Jawbreaker! Chris then goes to Irish Whip Arashi onto the ring apron only to have Arashi reversing it instead and after Chris leaps on the ring apron, Arashi goes after Chris only to get kicked away to the face instead. Chris then goes for a Standing Moonsault only to have Arashi catching him and dropping him with a Five Knuckle Shuffle (Attitude Adjustment) onto the ring apron instead!

"Onto the ring apron! Arashi's completely disregarding safety precautions all in order to score a quick victory!" Klein reacted before Arashi picks Chris up and throws him onto the steel steps!

"Chris should be lucky if he didn't end up injured after this match, because what Arashi's doing to him right now is rushed yet painful." Masaru said while Arashi rolls into the ring and orders the referee to start the count.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8!"

Chris rolls himself into the ring before rolling out of the ring to avoid getting stomped by Arashi. After Arashi dares him to go back into the ring, Chris walks around before sliding himself into the ring and slides himself out once Arashi came towards him. After walking around for a while, Chris slides into the ring again before retreating and with Arashi near him, Chris grabs his leg and pulls him out of the ring before quickly rolling himself into the ring. After bouncing off the ropes, Chris avoids Arashi's Lariat and blinds him with a Thumb to the Eye before leaving the ring and crawls under the ring, leaving Arashi in the ring questioning where did Chris go.

"For a World Champion in CAWF, Chris sure is scared at facing Arashi to the point that he has resorted to hide under that ring." Klein pointed while Arashi orders the referee to start counting before turning left and right for Chris' whereabouts. While the referee counts, Chris appeared from under the ring on the announcers table side of the ring!

"There he is, right in front of our eyes, and Arashi didn't even notice it!" Kenichi pointed before Chris enters the ring and rolls Arashi up for a pin!

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Arashi kicks out!

Once the two got themselves up, Chris knocks Arashi down and sets for the Sharpshooter, but Arashi manages to kick him away and onto the corner instead. Arashi then charges towards Chris only to get kicked away to the face instead before Chris grabs him from behind and plants him with a Russian Leg Sweep onto the corner! With Arashi sitting on the corner, Chris runs to the other corner before running back and drills him with a Baseball Slide! He then picks Arashi up and plants him with a Northern Lights Suplex for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2…" Arashi kicks out.

Chris then picks Arashi up only to get lifted up for the Black Knuckle Shuffle, but Chris manages to slip away instead before Chris grabs Arashi from behind and tries to push him onto the ropes only to have Arashi stunning him with several back elbows to the face instead. After going to Chris' back and grabs him, Arashi pushes him onto the ropes and goes for a Roll Up Pin, but Chris manages to hold on the ropes and knocks him away instead before Arashi charges towards Chris only to get tripped through the ropes and out of the ring instead. Chris then goes to bounce off the ropes and knocks Arashi onto the guardrail with a Baseball Slide!

"Chris' using his speed to it's fullest here, not giving Arashi any chances to get a breather or a chance for a comeback!" Kenichi pointed.

Chris then leaves the ring and throws Arashi back into the ring before climbing to the top turnbuckle for a Diving Neckbreaker only to have Arashi quickly getting himself up and pushes Chris off the top turnbuckle and crashing onto the floor!

"Chris with a nasty landing! Now it's Arashi's turn to dominate!" Klein reacted before Arashi, after leaving the ring, picks Chris up and throws him onto Masaru!

"The hell? Why would he threw Chris onto Masaru for?" Kenichi questioned.

Arashi then picks Chris up and throws him back into the ring before turning around and argues with Masaru for a while. After that, Arashi stands on the ring apron and gets a Baseball Slide to the leg by Chris, sending Arashi to land face first onto the ring apron! He then bounces off the ropes and knocks Arashi back down with a Tope Con Giro!

"Serves you right for randomly picking a fight against Masaru dude!" Kenichi laughed.

After throwing Arashi back into the ring, Chris climbs to the top turnbuckle again, but this time he manages to plant Arashi down with a Diving Neckbreaker! He then picks Arashi up and plants him down with a Saito Suplex before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Chris Thorndyke!" (Crowd Cheers)

"The former CAWF Champ scores his first Tournament win, also thanks to Arashi screwing himself by messing with Masaru for no reason!" Kenichi cheered.

"Say Masaru, what do you think of what Arashi just did to you?" Klein asked.

"I'll say this: He's pretty stupid for trying to pick a fight with me. But no matter, I'll fight him in 2 weeks and kick his ass anyway." Masaru answered.

"Well, hopefully you'll kick his ass as hard as possible, because if you beat him, you'll tie 3 points with Chris and have a 50-50 chances of advancing to the next stage." Kenichi reminded.

"Oh trust me, I will kick his ass… as a warm up before facing Chris in the group finale." Masaru assured.

…

 _Back to final RR segment of the night, which shows Shinn entering the locker room._

 _"I can't believe that... (sees Amata sulking in the corner) ... what's wrong with Amata?" questioned Shinn._

 _"He made a double bet against Renton in favor of you, and now he has lost all of his money for the night." Shinji answered._

 _"I thought Kirito would help Shinn... but he didn't... WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING HIM KIRITO!? I lost all my money because of you!" Amata shouted while breaking down in tears._

 _"Calm down Amata, you can unleash your frustuations on him and demands him to pay you up in 3 weeks." Renton replied before resuming, "Alright, the main event's next and the spotlight's all on me. Hopefully I could end the night with 2 victories to 1 in our record."_

 _"Good luck in there Renton. Make sure you won't tap out to Negi, otherwise no amount of money would allow you to forget about it." Shinn advised._

 _"Would you like us to help you out?" Shinji asked._

 _"Thanks Shinn, and no thanks Shinji. I want to handle Negi on my own." Renton answered. "For now, I want you to cheer Amata up with candies." He ordered._

 _"That ain't gonna work Renton!" shouted Amata._

 _"(Sigh) Just fix him before the show is over. Later."_

 _Renton then leaves the room before Shinn and Shinji turns to the sulking Amata._

 _"... if you treat me like a baby I'll make a report to Taiki and the rest of the RR higher ups." Threatens Amata before Shinji and Shinn, not wanting to deal with Amata's crying, backs off and leaves the room. Shinn then peeks into the room._

 _" If you keep on crying, you'll be a bigger crybaby than Shinji, and Taiki won't like it if you are a bigger crybaby than him."_

 _Shinn closes the door after giving Amata the warning._

 _"Try to lose your match and all of your money in one night... then you'll know how I'm feeling right now Shinn." Amata muttered in response._

 _..._

(Commercial Break)

...

 _ **Match #6: Negi Springfield vs Renton Thurston**_

 _Arita Haruyuki on guest commentary._

…

(Bell Rings)

The two starts off by circling around the ring before Negi goes for a Double Leg Takedown only to have Renton moving out of the way instead. The two then sets to lock each other up on a Test of Strength only to have Renton drilling Negi with a knee to the gut instead before blasting him away with a Knife Edge Chop. With Negi on the ropes, Renton goes for an Irish Whip only to have Negi reversing it before going for an Uppercut only to have Renton avoiding it by using the ropes to stop his movement instead. Renton then goes for a Clothesline only to have Negi catching and throwing him away with an Arm Drag instead. Negi then plants Renton with a Hip Toss and with Renton on a seated position, Negi bounces off the ropes and goes for a running kick to the face only to have Renton avoiding it and rolls Negi up for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Negi kicks out.

Once the two got themselves up, Negi goes for a Lariat only to have Renton avoiding it before Renton goes for a Pele Kick only to have Negi avoiding it and catching his leg before going for an Ankle Lock only to have Renton managing to crawl towards the ropes and grabs it instead, forcing Negi to break the hold.

"Renton's lucky that he still have all the energy in him to quickly reach the ropes, otherwise Negi would have make him tap out by now." Haruyuki pointed as Klein nodded.

Once Renton got himself up using the ropes, Negi goes to Clothesline him out only to get kicked away to the face instead. Renton then goes to the ring apron for a Phenomenal Forearm only to eat a jumping Uppercut by Negi instead and with Renton holding on the ropes, Negi bounces off the ropes and knocks Renton off and onto the floor with a running Uppercut! Negi then goes to the ring apron and once Renton got himself up, Negi goes for a running kick only to have Renton avoiding it before attacking his leg which causes Negi to fall onto the ring apron! After throwing Negi back first onto the guardrail, Renton slides himself back into the ring.

The referee counts, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8!"

Negi slides into the ring only to get stomped several times by Renton before Renton leaves the ring, grabs Negi's leg and drags it to ring apron before dropping the leg onto the ring apron! After Negi rolled to the corner in pain, Renton crotches him onto the ring post before tieing his legs and puts him on a Figure 4 Leg Lock until the referee tells him to let him down. With Negi's legs stilled tied on the corner, Renton proceeds to kick the leg before backing off.

"Renton's trying to slow Negi down and limit his movement, even if he had a speed advantage on his favor." Klein pointed as the referee checks on Negi who seems to be injured.

"Renton should have targeted Negi's arms instead, because that's where most of Negi's offense came from." Haruyuki pointed.

"You sure are smart for a fat guy." Kenichi said.

"Thanks. Never judge someone's mind or mentality by his body size." Haruyuki adviced.

Once Negi slowly got himself up on the corner, Renton, from the other corner, charges towards him and knocks him with a flying Clothesline. With Negi seated on the corner, Renton proceeds to stomp on him several times and after running back to the other corner, Renton proceeds to charge towards Negi again and drills him with a Baseball Slide before dragging him away from the corner and goes for the pin only for a 2 count. After dragging Negi to the center of the ring, Renton grabs his damaged leg and sets for a submission only to have Negi kicking him away instead. Once Negi got himself up, Renton charges towards him only to get a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker instead.

"Negi has purchased himself some time to recover! Will he be able to use that time to it's fullest?" Kenichi reacted while Negi slowly crawls towards the corner before slowly getting himself up.

Once Renton got himself back up, Negi knocks him away with a running Uppercut and with Renton on the corner, Negi drills him with another running Uppercut before Irish Whipping him onto the other corner and drills him with a third running Uppercut! He then goes for another Irish Whip only to have Renton reversing in and after Negi crashes onto the corner, Renton charges towards him only to have Negi moving out of the way, sending Negi crashing onto the corner before Negi from behind grabs him and plants him down with a Backdrop Suplex!

He then slowly climbs to the top turnbuckle for a Diving Elbow Drop, but Renton ended up rolling away and towards the ropes instead to avoid it. Once Renton got himself up using the ropes, Negi goes to Clothesline him out only to have Renton tripping him through the ropes instead before Renton bounces off the ropes and goes for a Suicide Dive only to eat an Uppercut while in mid air instead!

"Told you he should have worked on his arm!" Klein shouted at Renton. "Thanks for giving me the idea to shout this Haru." He thanked.

After pushing Renton back first onto the ring apron, Negi throws him back into the ring and climbs to the top turnbuckle before hitting him with a Diving Elbow Drop followed by a pin only for a 2 count. Negi then lifts Renton up for a Michinoku Driver only to collapse due to his injured knee instead and with Negi on one knees, Renton backs off before blasting his other leg with a Chop Block! He then picks Negi up and catches him before putting him on the Calf Killer!

"Calf Killer, onto the injured leg! Negi's now in deep trouble at the center of the ring!" Klein reacted.

"So that's why he's targeting Negi's leg! Got any comments on this Haru?" Kenichi questioned.

"I got nothing other than wishing for Negi to tap put already." Haru answered.

Despite the submission being applied on the damaged leg, Negi manages to slowly crawl towards the ropes and after a while, Negi manages to grab the ropes to free himself from the hold. Renton, still holding on Negi's leg, tries to pull Negi away from the ropes only to have Negi holding on the ropes, forcing the referee to pull Renton away. Once Negi got himself up, Renton goes to Clothesline him out of the ring only to get Back Body Dropped over the top rope instead. After landing his feet on the ring apron, Renton stuns Negi with a tackle to the gut before he goes for a Sunset Flip pin, but Negi manages to roll through and blasts Negi with a kick to the face!

"Negi went full force with that kick, damaged leg or not!" Kenichi pointed.

After slowly getting himself up, Negi lifts Renton up for the Michinoku Driver only to have Renton slipping away instead before grabbing him from behind and pushes him onto the ropes for a roll up pin. Negi however manages to hold on the ropes and knocks Renton away instead before Negi goes for a Lariat only to have Renton avoiding it and stuns him with a Pele Kick! He then lifts Negi up and plants him down with a Fireman Carry's Neckbreaker onto his knee before going for the pin only to get a 2 count! Renton then goes to the ring apron and waits there and once Negi got himself up, Renton goes for the Phenomenal Forearm only to have Negi catching him into a Cross Armbreaker!

"Negi caught him! Negi caught him at the right moment!" Kenichi reacted before Renton manages to put his leg on the closest ropes!

"Thank God for bad positioning on Negi's part, otherwise Renton would have tapped out by now!" Klein pointed as the referee pulls Negi away before Renton rolls towards the ropes in retreat.

Negi then goes to the ropes and picks Renton up only to get his eyes raked instead and after stunning Negi with an Enzuigiri, Renton sets for the Armita Drive (Styles Clash) only to get thrown away by a Back Body Drop by Negi instead! Once Renton got himself up, Negi goes for a Lariat only to have Renton avoiding it and after Renton nails him with another Pele Kick, Negi responds by knocking Renton down with a Rebound Lariat before collapsing!

"Renton's down! Negi's down! Neither man are showing any signs of letting themselves being defeated." Kenichi reacted before the crowd starts a 'This Is Awesome!' chant.

"Can't believe that this match went longer than I expected." Haruyuki said while both Negi and Renton are slowly getting themselves up.

"You and me both Haru!" Klein replied.

Once both men are on their feet, Renton and Negi proceeds to exchange punches onto each other's faces until Negi catches Renton's punch before Renton knocks him with a kick to the damaged leg! Renton then bounces off the ropes and charges towards Negi only to get knocked away by an Uppercut instead before Negi charges towards Renton and gets a Drop Toe Hold head first onto the ropes instead! Renton then picks Negi up from behind and goes for a Belly to Back Suplex in which Negi manages to land on his feet before collapsing due to his damaged leg!

"Renton with a win-win situation! Either Negi landed head first or ended up damaging his leg even further!" Klein pointed while Renton goes to the ring apron before finally hitting Negi with the Phenomenal Forearm!

"Negi's so hurt he can't even think to counter that forearm like what he just did minutes ago!" Haruyuki pointed before waiting for Negi to get himself up and once he does, Renton proceeds to catch him and puts him on the Calf Killer!

"Another Calf Killer locked in! Negi has nowhere to go now!" Klein pointed before Negi ended up having no choice but to tap out.

"Here's your winner, Renton Thurston!" (Crowd Boos)

"And the Rookie Revolution ends their night with a 2-1 victory in the Animation Cup! Despite Negi's best try, Renton manages to not only one up him, but also make him tap out!" Klein cheered.

"With that victory, Renton has now lead his block, and..." Kenichi gets interupted by Haruyuki who stood up, went towards the ring and trash talks with Renton.

"Rookie Revolution ain't the only stable looking to dominate this Tournament folks, because there's also the Online Brigade, and not even the RR will stop them from reaching that goal." Klein reminded.

...

 _ **THE NEXT DAY**_

 _ **...**_

 _The Statues of Liberty are inside the ring with the crowd showering them with boos._

 _"Well well well, what do we have here? A bunch of clueless sheeps who booed us while not realizing what true talents actually looked like." Selena observed._

 _"Let them boo us Selena, because once we became the greatest team in this industry, we will ignore every single one of their requests for autographs." Paulina replied. "Now, while you guys are booing us like hair dryers, we're here at the start of this show for one simple reason, and that is to demand a title shot for any one of these titles, the Womens and the Divas Championship." She continued._

 _"And please, do not scream that we don't deserve a show at any of those belts judging by what happened last week, because here's a reminder that none of us got pinned in the end. And we will not stop demanding until both Hikari and Revy accepts it, so to both of you that I just mention, come on out and accept if you're tired of hearing our blabbering every single time in the ring!" Star finished before the trio waits for both champs._

 _(One entrance into the ring later)_

 _"You girls sure has the guts to call us out and demanding things from us, especially after what happened last week." said Revy._

 _"Alright you three, we're here, standing right in front of you, sadly not dressing up as wish granting godmothers. What do you want from us?" questioned Hikari._

 _"Don't act dumb Hikari, you know what we want from you! And same thing with you Revy!" Selena responds._

 _"Oh now I get it! You girls want our titles. (turns to Revy) You won't mind if you respond to their demands first Revy?" asked Hikari._

 _"With pleasure." answered Revy before turning to the Statues. "You want our response? Well girls, here are 3 words for you: Hell. Fucking. No!"_

 _The crowd cheers at Revy's response._

 _"What Revy said, except without the F word in my case. Now, if you honestly think that you can demand title shots against us by running your months again and again, may I suggest you to get out of this company, stop wrestling, find and dive yourselves into the Fountain of Youth, and t_ _ransfer yourselves into a orphanage, because you girls right here are nothing more than crybabies!" Hikari continued as the crowd cheers._

 _"You think we're joking huh? Well guess what fellas, maybe the reason why you girls didn't accept our demands is because both of you are scared of us?" Paulina guessed._

 _"No need to guess why Paulina, because they ARE scared of us, scared that we might embarrass them in front of millions of people with their titles on the line." Star provoked as the crowd boos._

 _"Us? Scared? Neither me nor Revy are scared of you three." Hikari responded._

 _"Then what are you waiting for? Let us face you two for your title belts already!" Selena demanded._

 _"Yeah!" Star-Lina added._

 _"Very well then. How about tonight, we'll face you girls in a 2 on 3 Handicap Match?" Hikari suggested. "And I'm not finished talking yet! If we win tonight, you girls cannot demand any title shots from us until someone else dethroned any of us. If you girls win, I'll defend my belt against you girls in a Gauntlet Match, same with Revy's belt." she continued._

 _"Hikari, I was about to smack you for coming up with a stipulation like that, but if this could get rid of these girls from my life for good, I'm all up for it." Revy interrupted._

 _"Thank you Revy. (turns to the Statues) How about it girls? Deal or no deal?" Hikari offered._

 _"... that's one of the dumbest questions I've ever heard... of course it's a deal!" Selena responded as the crowd cheers. Both sides then backs off before leaving the ring._

 _"Hikari's showing her suicidal tendencies underneath her pure exterior folks, putting herself and Revy in a handicap match where if they lose, the Statues can face both of them in a Gauntlet Match for the Womens and Divas titles!" Klein pointed._

 _"On the other side, if the Statues failed to use their one girl advance to it's fullest, they are not allowed to demand any title shots as long as Hikari and Revy are still the Womens and Divas Champions respectively." Kenichi reminded._

 _Backstage segment in which the Rookie Revolution are shown arriving at the parking lot._

 _"Ready for your return match?" asked Ruki as Kallen nodded._

 _"You know Kallen, as much as I'm glad to have you as a new member, I kept wondering on why would you be with us in a trial run instead of joining us full time? Maybe you're trying to spy us from the inside?" questioned Asuka._

 _"I understand your concerns Asuka, but the reason I said that because I'm only returning to this company for a short time, and once my time in this company is up like last time, I ain't joining any other of your branches since I'm not a full time member of the RR. While I'm here, I will try my best to contribute and help you two in putting the RR back on the radar. Hopefully that explains everything." answered Kallen._

 _"Well Kallen, I liked your response there. Just hopefully you won't end up being a thorn in our side." Said Asuka in response to Kallen's explanation._

 _"I promise that I won't. And if I do become one, you and Ruki has all the permission to dispose me." Kallen vowed to the RR._

 _"Well, at least you can write down a list on how we can dispose Kallen once that time comes." Ruki said to Asuka. "Now with that over with, time to get in there and show the world what Kallen got after years worth of absence."_

 _The RR then leaves the scene and head towards the arena._

 _..._

 _(Commercial Break)_

 _..._

 _Match #1: Kallen Kouzuki vs Tohru Honda_

 _Kallen scores the win in the battle between the two returnees with a Full Nelson Hold followed by a Full Nelson Suplex._

 _Post match, Kallen continues to beat Tohru down with the RR watching from the outside of the ring... until Makie Sasaki and Sora Nagino ran in for the save, causing Kallen to leave the ring and retreat._

 _As Makie and Sora assist Tohru in getting herself up, the RR surrounds the ringside and sets to gang up on them with the babyfaces ready to fight back... before the RR decided to leave, head to the entrance ramp and taunts their dominance to the babyfaces instead._

 _..._

 _Backstage segment with the Statues of Liberty inside their locker room getting ready for their match tonight... until someone knocks on the door._

 _"Are you a geek, a nerd, a loser, a dork or any one of these combinations?" Selena asked jokingly._

 _"That's the dumbest way to avoid getting infected with facial disorders." A female voice answered. "Now open up! We got a business to deal with you!" another female voice demanded._

 _"... please tell me you're hungry for some Superkicks from us?" Star guessed._

 _"We rather eat dirt than eating your boots. We're here to talk about Hikari and Revy." A third female voice responded._

 _"Should we kick their faces?" Selena whispered to Paulina._

 _"Save those for the main event Selena. Now open the door to our guests." Paulina ordered before Selena goes to and opens the door, revealing the Black Label Organization._

 _"You sure have the guts to visit us... what can we do to help you tonight? A makeover?" Star questioned._

 _"Listen you three, I know that we can't get along as long as we are holding the Tag Team titles, but if possible we want you to do a favour... which has nothing to do with makeovers." Mikoto explained._

 _"Really? The Tag Team Champions of AWF asking us a favour? I guess the Black Label Organization are... too disordered to finish a certain task! (Ahem) Alright, jokes aside, what do you want from us?" Paulina questioned._

 _"If you managed to beat Hikari and Revy tonight, I want you to go after Revy first!" Oriha ordered._

 _"... and why should we sacrifice a fraction of our life spans instead of going after the easy target?" Star questioned._

 _"Well, in case the three of you forgotten, I pinned Hikari to retain our belts last week, meaning that I'm next in line to challenge her for the Womens Title!" reminded Mikoto._

 _"And, imagine this. Mikoto beats Hikari for the Womens Title while any one of you beat Revy for the Divas Title. And then, any one of you will face Mikoto where the winner shall do something that you managed to stop Hikari and Revy from doing: Making history by unifying both titles." Miki added._

 _The Statues starts to gather and think about what Mikoto and Miki just said._

 _"Let's see... one of us beat Revy, she dethrones Hikari, and then one of us Superkicks her to become not only a Unified Champ, but also the first non-anime character to hold that belt..."_

 _The Statues then turned back to the Black Label Organization._

 _"I got to admit, you got good brains. Alright then, we agree to do your favor. Just hopefully you won't run away from us once we strip both Hikari and Revy away from their belts." Paulina warned._

 _"Only an idiot would run away from a chance to become a unified champion, so no we won't run way from you once that time comes." Mikoto responded._

 _"And thank you for agreeing to help us. As much as I hate to say this, but I wish the three of you good luck tonight. Make sure you'll kick them hard in there."Oriha wished._

 _"Trust us girls, we'll kick them hard. Now please, leave this room and let us prepare ourselves." Paulina ordered before the Black Label leaves the scene._

 _..._

 ** _Match #2: Taiga Aisaka and Tomoka Minato vs Mystery Members of the Kadokawa Alliance._**

 _The finishing sequence: Mystery Girl 2 plants Tomoka with a Diamond Cutter before Taiga, the legal one for the team, knocks him away and out of the ring with a running uppercut. Mystery Girl 1 goes after Taiga only to eat a Pop Up Uppercut instead before finishing her with the Tiger Driver._

 _Post Match, Team Haruhi ambushes the faces until Sakura, Nanoha and fate enters the ring as equalizers. During the brawl, the faces manages to unmask the mystery girls, reveaing themselves to be Shana and Misaka Mikoto._

 _The heels then leaves the ring to retreat before Haruhi grabs a mic._

 _"That's it, I'm tired of wasting our time playing with all 5 of you! How about next week, we put an end to our series in a 10 Person Tag Team Match?" Haruhi suggested before the crowd cheers._

 _Asuna and Kuroyukihime then whispered something to Haruhi. "You know what, let's make things even more decisive. Next week, it us against you girls in an 10 Man Elimination Tag Team Match! Winners can go after belts while losers must go back in line!" Haruhi corrected. "What do you say?"_

 _She then throws the mic into the ring before Sakura picks it up._

 _"You know Haruhi, since I want to get over this thing just like you... no need to guess what's my answer is." answered Sakura before dropping the mic as the crowd cheers._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Backstage egment in which Revy can be seen preparing herself for the main event until Hikari walks into the scene._

 _"Ready for the main event?" asked Hikari._

 _"Obviously. The sooner we'll kick their ass, the sooner we can move our separate ways." answered Revy. "By the way Hikari, either we win or not, you still owe me a match for both your and my titles." She reminded._

 _"Same thing with you Revy, which is why if we win tonight, I want to defend my title and fight for your title as soon as possible." Hikari replied._

 _"Very well. Alright, let's go. Time to remove those three boulders that are blocking our paths." called Revy before she and Hikari walks to the ring._

 _..._

 _(Commercial Break)_

 _..._

 ** _Match #4: Hikari Yagami and Revy vs Statues of Liberty (Selen Richardson, Paulina and Star)_**

 _Match starts with Revy dominating on Selena before tagging to Hikari. Selena then counters before she an Star-Lina takes control of the match until Hikari manages to make the hot tag._

 _..._

 _Revy enters the ring and knocks a charging Selena down with a shoulder tackle before knocking Paulina and Star off the ring apron with elbows to the face! She then turns around and knocks a charging Selena away with an elbow to the face before pulling her onto the corner and drills her with several elbows to the face before throwing her away with a Biel Throw! Once Selena got himself up on the other corner, Revy charges and hits her with a Running Clothesline before lifting her on a Gorilla Press and after heading to the middle of the ring, hits her with a Gorilla Press Gutbuster followed by a pin._

 _The referee counts, "1,2,..." Star-Lina stops the count!_

 _While Paulina pounds on Revy, Hikari enters the ring and pushes Star all the way onto the corner before Paulina turns around and attacks Hikari from behind. Revy then grabs Paulina from behind and throws her out of the ring before turning around and Back Body Drops Star out of the ring and crashing onto Paulina! With Revy looking on, Hikari goes to the ring apron and climbs to the top turnbuckle and once Star-Lina got themselves up, Hikari goes for the Diving Light (Swanton Bomb), but Star manages to pull Paulina out of the ring, causing Hikari to hit the Diving Light onto Star only!_

 _"Star with an honorable sarifice, meanwhile Selena's already back up!" Klein pointed._

 _Once Revy turns herself around, Selena stuns her with a Disaster Kick before bouncing off the ropes for a Lariat only to eat a Spinning Spinebuster instead! Revy then waits for Selena to get herself up only to have Paulina entering the ring instead and after catching her Superkick and avoided her Enzuigiri, Revy goes for a Belly-to-Back Suple only to have her landing her feet on the mat instead. After backing off to the corner and once Revy turned herself around, Paulina stuns her with a Superkick before Selena from behind rolls her up for a pin!_

 _The referee counts, "1,2,..." Revy kicks out!_

 _Once Revy got herself up, Selena and Paulina knocks her with a Double Superkick and with Hikari making a sneak tag, Revy goes for a Double Clothesline only to have the heels avoiding it and knocks her down with another Double Superkick!_

 _"Down goes Revy! That's gotta hurt her must than it hurts us!" Klein reacted._

 _After throwing Revy out of the ring, Paulina and Selena turned around and eats a Springboard Dropkick by Hikari, sending Paulina rolling out of the ring! Once Hikari and Selena got themselves up, Hikari kicks Selena to the gut and plants her down with a Twist of Fate before going to the top turnbuckle and sets for the Diving Light. Star however manages to stop her by hopping on the ring apron and grabs her leg only to get pushed off the ring apron instead... before Paulina steps on Selena's back, leaps to the top turnbuckle and plants her down with a Frankensteiner!_

 _"Frankensteiner by Paulina! Thanks fo quick thinking and recovery by the entire team, Paulina has saved the Statues for certain defeat!" Klein reacted._

 _"Now Selena has Hikari where she wants to be!" Kenichi pointed as Selena's on the ring apron and once Hikari got herself up, Selena plants her back down with the Beauty Struck (Springboard DDT)!_

 _"Beauty Struck, center of the ring! Goodnight to our champ!" Klein reacted as Selena goes for the pin while Paulina stops Revy from trying to stop the count._

 _The referee counts, "1,2,3!"_

 _"Here are your winners, the Statues of Liberty!" (Crowd Boos)_

 _The Statues has done what the Black Label Organiation has also done last week, and that is pinning Hikari for the 2 count! And with that victory, the Statues can now challenge Hikari for the Womens title in a Gauntlet Match!" Kenichi reacted._

 _"Not just Hikari dude, but also Revy as well! As per stipulation that was made earlier, the Statues can also challenge Revy for the Divas Title in a Gauntlet Match! All they had to do to earn that is what we just saw right in our very eyes!" Klein reminded._

 _While the Statues are celebrating and cheering that they will become new Womens and Divas champions, Revy looks at the Statues in disgust before looking at Hikari's lying body. She then assisted Hikari in getting herself up..._

 _... before turning her around and plants her down with a Pedigree!_

 _"What the? What would Revy did that for? It's the Statues who won and it's Hikari who ate the pin, not her!" questioned Kenichi._

 _"Isn't it obvious? Thanks to Hikari getting crushed by the Statues, Revy is forced to defend her title against all 3 of the Statues! Can you blame her for taking out her frustuations on Hikari?" Klein answered._

 _"She signed up for this! She should not be angry knowing the risk of losing this match!" Kenichi argued._

 _"Don't shout at me, blame Hikari for not being able to kick out of Selena's Beauty Struck instead!" Klein responded as the show ends with Revy, already on the entrance ramp, looks at Hikari's lying body while the crowd boos._

 _..._

Match Results:

Kallen Kouzuki def. Tohru Honda

Taiga Aisaka and Tomoka Minato def. Shana and Misaka Mikoto

Statues of Liberty def. Hikari Yagami and Revy (Handicap Match)

...

A/N: ... wow... just wow...

Remember when I said that it will take 3 months at worse to finish the next chapter? Well guys, I shattered my expectations by taking more than 3 months instead. To say that I was sad, dissapointed and angry at this turn of events is an understatement...

I'm sorry for taking a long time to finish this guys. For whatever reasons, plenty of other things has consumed my schedule and interest, and even if there are any free times I had, I ended up having little to no inspiration/motivation to write this chapter. Once again, I'm truly sorry.

Looking at the time taken to finish this, even I myself am considering to retire from writing AWF. But at the same time, I don't want to leave AWF hanging for good. I had so many ideas to be used, but so little energy and motivation to write them down. I could do a time skip, but I don't want to skip any details leading up to future matches/storylines.

I'm conflicted right now. Should I finish what I started years ago despite struggling to gain motivation to write them? Or should I leave this thing for dead so that I could move on without worrying about AWF (and Fiction Wrestling in general) anymore? I don't know... I don't know what I should do...

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter, even though it's not much and pretty much make my current roster stale-r than ever (I got SO many PMs about why I didn't use characters from My Hero Academia to freshen up the roster in the past 3 months...) When will my next update take place? Hopefully before 2018, or else I'll end up being depressed and dissapear in shame... until then, please review.


End file.
